Deep Magic
by Lady Dragonmaster
Summary: This is an OC centric story where I have inserted a new character into the storyline. The story takes place primarily in the marauders era and will end in a three way relationship between my character, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Please see inside for full summary. Second attempt at posting because fanfiction destroyed my formatting.
1. Summary

Summary

This is an OC centric story where I have inserted another character into the story line. The plot takes place primarily during the Marauders era, but there will be a diversion to the cannon series in Harry Potter's time. My main character's name is Ashlee Towery, a Muggle-born witch sorted into Slytherin at the height of Voldemort's Power. This is her journey in finding out who she is and why this happened, and maybe just change the fates of those she loves. I have adhered to the personalities and characters of the people involved as much as possible, but as the story progresses they will slowly become more out of character as they grow as people. In crafting this story I have relied on three main assumptions:

The Dynamics of a relationship between two parties can be altered by the addition or subtraction of just one person.

The attitude of these parties is both the foundation for and the product of the relationship.

Destiny is determined by attitude rather than birthright.

The story does contain subjects of a sensitive and adult nature. I allowed these events to take place for a number of reasons and have added warnings both at the end of this author note and at the beginnings of each chapter where relevant. Please heed the warnings, this story does contain sex, violence and a number of other situations that some may find distressing. I have been vague where possible, but in certain situations a graphic description was required, else it would have robbed from the story line. I have however written it in a way that the reader may skip over these parts if they so wish. It will end in a three-way relationship between Sirius, Remus and Ashe, but as this story starts in their first year of school it will take some time to reach that point. Please be patient and enjoy the journey, as it was written with love.

Warnings:

Violence, Torture, Coarse language, Alternate Universe, Implied Non-Con, Implied Minor, Supernatural, All Spoilers, Canon Character Deaths, Graphic Sex M/F, Dubious Consent, Oral, Implied Incest, Abuse, Implied Slash M/M, Threesome.

P.S. Ashe's and Amber's internal dialogue is in Italics. These are her thoughts.


	2. Disclaimers

Disclaimers

This is a Harry Potter fanfiction and as such all recognisable themes, characters and events belong to J.K. Rowling unless stated otherwise in the acknowledgements at the end of the story and at the end of each relevant scene. In the case where music pieces have been used as a story aid, the relevant youtube link is available for viewing.

Disclaimer pertaining to real world events -

Real world events have been used in the story as plot devices only and any similarities to the experiences of real people in any of these situations is purely coincidental. It is with great respect to the families of those who lost their lives in these events that I state no offense is meant in using these events to craft the story and character involvement in these events is purely fictitious.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

31 October 1981 (Present Day)

"Remember how I promised you that I would explain everything once it was all over?"

"Yeah..." Sirius' curiosity is written all over his face.

"Well, tonight's the night, boys. Lily, James, you need to hear this too..."

XXXXX

Flashback to first year of Hogwarts, Sirius' POV

I opened the door to the carriage only to see that there was a small lump curled up in the corner of the bench seat. Wearing a blue jumper with a hood and a pair of denim trousers, I couldn't see the kid's face as the hood was up and he was turned into the wall of the carriage with his head on the window. At least I assumed it was a boy, because of the colour of the jacket and the pants. I stopped in the doorway and James smacked into the back of me.

"Oof, whachit mate."

"Who's that?" he said.

"Dunno".

"Are you going in or what?" The annoyed question came from a pretty little red head, who was tailed by a small, lanky boy with black hair and black eyes. She had the most amazing pair of green eyes I have ever seen.

"Er, yeah... sure," Stammered James, and stumbled into the carriage after me, unable to take his eyes off the new girl.

I sat down next to the new kid, who seemed to be oblivious to the rest of the carriage and James took the seat on the other side of me. The red head sat in the middle of the opposite seat and the dark boy sat nearest the window, opposite the sleeping form next to me.

"My name is Lily Evans, and this is Severus Snape, my friend. And you are?"

"Well I'm James Potter and the idiot next to me is Sirius Black..."

"Oi, I'm not an idiot you dolt!"

"...at your service." James said as if I'd not spoken at all. He stood and bowed low to the girl, ignoring the weirdo sitting next to her, earning a snort from him. Just as James was about to reply, the carriage door opened again and two more boys stood in the doorway, one was a very small blond boy with watery eyes and a star struck look on his face, the other a slightly taller, sandy haired boy in shabby robes and shuffling from one foot to the other.

"I..Is..is it alright if we sit in here too? Everywhere else is taken, um, sorry..." The taller boy looked up from his feet as he spoke, and the first thing I was struck by was the two long scars that crossed his face diagonally downward from the left.

I know James was thinking the same thing when he answered, "Sure, come on in."

The smaller boy barged through and sat down next to Lily, and the taller boy sat in the corner of the carriage nearest the aisle. "I'm Peter Pettigrew and my friends name is, er, what did you say your name was again?"

"Ah...I..er, um... Remus, er, Remus Lupin."

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"Lily Evans, and this is Severus Snape." The dark boy merely lifted a finger in salute, but said nothing.

"Who's that in the corner?" Pettigrew said as he pointed.

"Dunno, he hasn't moved since we got here." I replied.

"She." Said Evans.

"How do you know?" Asked James.

"Pink trainers..." pointed out Evans. She was pointing at the shoes lying on the floor near where the girl was sitting.

"Doesn't explain what she's doing here, but."

"Well, obviously she's sleeping." '_Ah, so the freak can speak.'_

"Not with the racket you lot are making." The girl finally turned and looked at the others. Blue eyes and a hint of brown curly hair was all I could see under the hood.

"Who are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you a student?"

"Where are your robes?"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Why were you asleep?"

The questions were fired so fast that the girl had to put her hands up and shout to stop them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just stop! Can you at least give me a chance to get my head together before you flatten me with questions?" The first thing I noticed was that this was not an English accent, and I wasn't the only one to pick up on it either.

"You're not from around here are you?" Asked Evans.

"No I'm not, yes I am a student, and no I don't have robes yet." She said. "Actually, I don't have much of anything with me, but it's being sorted out by the Headmaster."

"Why, are you too poor or too stupid to get them in time for school?" asked James with a smirk.

Before I had a chance to jump to her defence, she had rounded on him. "Neither, I didn't have time to get them because I've only been in the country since yesterday!"

"Oh, so where are you from?" asked Evans.

"Australia, we just arrived yesterday and the Headmaster was waiting at our front door with my letter." She said.

"What's your name?" I just had to know.

"Ashlee Towery," She began pointing us out in order. "And you are Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans and Severus Snape."

"Why were you asleep?" asked Pettigrew.

"Isn't it obvious? She's come halfway around the world and she's not used to this time zone." Evans answered for her. Towery just nodded, looking like she just wanted to go back to sleep, and laid her head back against the window.

Changing the subject, the boy Pettigrew asked James about the sorting ceremony.

"Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" he asked.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my Dad!" James replied proudly.

A muffled snort came from Snape in the corner.

James turned to look at him "Got a problem with that?"

"No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy..." Snape retorted.

"Where're you hoping to go seeing as you're neither?" I snapped back, the last place I wanted to be sorted was Slytherin, bunch of blood obsessed morons that they were. I was hoping for  
Gryffindor as well.

"I'd much rather be in Slytherin," Said Snape and he turned to Evans and said. "I hope you are as well Lily."

The train lurched suddenly and Towery's head bumped loudly on the window. "Ow." She groaned.

"You know, that window can't be very comfortable." I said. "Why don't you put your head on my shoulder, and I'll look after you."

James scoffed and I glared at him, daring him to say it. He just shook his head, and she slept on my shoulder for the rest of the train ride.

Once we had arrived at the Hogwarts station, I nudged Towery awake. "We're here." I whispered to her.

"Where's here?"

"Only the most wonderful place on earth! Welcome to Hogwarts!" I said as she pulled her shoes on and I helped her stand up. She was still really sleepy as I led her out of the carriage and onto the platform. As a group, the first years were called over and placed separately in boats to be taken to the school. I made sure she was in my boat so she could sit by me.

End Sirius's POV

XXXXX

Ashlee's POV

I was woken on the train by the boy Black and gently pulled to my feet. What I wouldn't have given for some school robes then and there, as I stuck out like a sore thumb in my jeans and hoodie. Despite all warnings from the Headmaster to the importance of not letting the cat out of the bag so to speak, I looked every part the Muggle-born that I am. Apparently there was a risk that I could be sorted into Slytherin, and so I had to keep as much of my background a secret until we knew more about the situation.

Black seemed intent on two things that night, firstly that I stayed glued to his side and secondly that he not be sorted into Slytherin. I didn't really understand the problem, other than it's mostly based on your personality, and there is some emphasis on blood status, but I didn't really know what that meant either.

The boat ride to the school was beautiful, and in the distance I could see the castle that the school is located in. A real castle! They don't have things like this in Australia. I turned to look at the boy sitting next to me only to see his eyes glued to my face, so I smiled and he smiled back, placing his arm around my shoulders. '_It seems I've made a friend here already.'_

The boats came to a dock under the castle and Black got out of the boat and then turned and offered me his hand to help me out. I took it and stood, stepping onto the dock and we followed the rest of the students up the stairs where we were greeted by the Deputy Head Professor McGonagall. She addressed us about house system, and explained the points system and the school rules. She then caught sight of me out of uniform, pulled her wand and next I was wearing robes like everyone else. Well at least then I fit in.

"Thank you, Professor." I looked up and smiled at her, but she merely said that the uniform was compulsory for all students regardless of their situation. She turned and we followed her into the Great Hall to be sorted into our Houses.

Entering the Great Hall, there were four very long tables running along the hall and a fifth one at the front of the room where the teachers sat. Just in front of the teacher's table, there was a stool with a hat sitting on top it. Professor McGonagall explained that this was the sorting hat and it would be placed on each of our heads to sort us into our houses.

"I will now call each student's name individually and you will be sorted into your houses."

"Hadrian Mulciber." A tall and lanky boy with a smirk on his face pushed his way to the front of the group and sat on the stool. The hat barely touched his head before it yelled "Slytherin."

Black looked at me and said in a whisper "They're all blood obsessed morons, and evil to boot. We'll have to watch him."

"James Potter," Potter pushed his way to the front as well and the sorting hat rang out "Gryffindor." Potter leapt off the stool and jumped with a cheer.

"Yes, yes Mr Potter, please take your seat." said the Professor. "Sirius Black."

Black looked at me and took a deep breath before moving to the stool and sitting down. The hat appeared to be taking it's time in deciding for him, but then it rang out with "Gryffindor!"

Black ran down from the podium, gave me a hug and then leapt into the seat next to Potter, who gave him a clap on the back.

The names of the students were called out in succession; Pettigrew and Lupin were both sorted into Gryffindor. So was Evans, to which I heard Snape beside me groan quietly and the entire Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. Avery and Snape were sorted into Slytherin, and then it was my turn.

"Ashlee Towery," I closed my eyes briefly and walked up to the stool. When I sat down the hat was placed on my head.

"Ah! Well, well, well. This is interesting." I heard the hat say in my mind.

"What's interesting?" I asked quietly.

"You could go anywhere and do anything, and yet you come to Hogwarts now? Most interesting choice to make."

"But I didn't really chose, I was given a letter and that was that."

"In time, always in time. Now I see you have a deep desire to do well, but not quite a Ravenclaw. Far too driven for a Hufflepuff as well. You are brave enough for a Gryffindor, but that's not where you will do your best. For you I say...SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table clapped politely as I hopped off the stool and walked towards them. I looked quickly over my shoulder at Sirius, but he wasn't looking. A tall man with long blond hair made room for me beside him and asked me to sit with him.

"Congratulations on being sorted into Slytherin. My name is Lucius Malfoy, I am a prefect and it is my responsibility to ensure that first years fit in properly as per the expectations of this house."

"Pleased to meet you Lucius, my name is Ashlee Towery."

"Not British then? Where are you from?"

"Australia."

"Ah, I see. Well you and I shall have a chat after dinner, but for now let us dine."

XXXXX

"Your parents are Muggles aren't they?"

I sat in Malfoy's room stunned and staring. I had been on school grounds for all of an hour and my secret was out. I fought the urge to check for a neon sign above my head. It then struck me that not only was he expecting an answer, but I hadn't actually said anything yet.

"What makes you say this?" I asked, trying to salvage what was left of my privacy.

"Don't play coy with me, Mudblood; a truly observant wizard can smell it on you. Fortunately for you, not many people are that observant, including many Slytherins. Give them no reason to doubt and they will not. I know what you are: have no fear; I have no intention of harming you or divulging your secret. Have you been given a cover story as of yet?"

_'Game's up.'_ "No, I was just told not to tell anyone too much."

"By the Headmaster?"

"Yes."

"Typical bloody Gryffindor, say nothing and hope for the best. You must have a cover story, something to tell your classmates to keep the questions at bay. This is quite a secret you must keep; it is not only for your own good, but for the benefit of the House of Slytherin. It would not do for the news of a Mudblood Slytherin to become common knowledge. You will also need help in this." Malfoy stood and crossed to the door of the room. Opening it he called out to someone. "Cissy, find me young Snape would you?"

"Yes, Darling." came the reply. Moments later, Severus Snape came through the doorway. Malfoy shut the door behind him.

"Severus, take a seat." He waited for Snape to take the other chair. "This girl will need your help throughout her school life. I am asking this of you because you also are not of pureblood and therefore of less danger to her. She is a mudblood you see, and she will need not only your protection, but also your assistance in keeping this a secret. Do you understand?"

"Of course." Snape peered over at me, eyeing me up and down. It was like he was taking me apart with his eyes.

Malfoy began again, cutting into Snape's appraisal of me. "Ashlee, you are a Half-blood witch, your mother is a Muggle, your father a Pure-blood wizard from Australia. However he died early in your life and your mother remarried, this time to a Muggle man. Are you an only child?"

"No, I have a younger brother."

"Fine, he is a half brother."

"He's two years younger than me..."

Malfoy closed his eyes briefly and took a breath. "Fine, your father died before you were born, is this pleasing to you?"

"That'll work, I think."

Malfoy sneered at my words "You will also take lessons in how to conduct yourself as a Slytherin. I will not have oafish language in these dungeons. That sort of conduct belongs in Gryffindor Tower."

"I understand."

"Better, if nothing else you are a quick study."

XXXXX

The next morning, Severus introduced me to my new housemates Antol Avery and Hadrian Mulciber. They seemed none too pleased that I was raised by Muggles, but with a quick "you can't help bad luck" the cover story was bought as truth and no more mention made of it. Introductions with the rest of the power players in Slytherin house went much the same. Lucius made sure to introduce me to his girlfriend, Narcissa Black, as she would be in charge of making sure I would fit into polite wizarding society. My first lessons from her would focus on speaking properly, and not like the "gutter trash I had been raised with". One must not sully the name of Slytherin House, regardless of their heritage.

The first lesson of the morning was Potions, with my Head of House, Professor Slughorn. It was a mixed class with the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, and it would be my first encounter with Black after the sorting ceremony. Being an outsider, I did not anticipate this to be a problem, as Severus and Evans were still friendly regardless of their sorting into the opposing houses. '_After all, it's just a different colour right?'_

While we were waiting outside the classroom, I walked up to Black and waited for him to look at me, which did not take long. "Good Morning, Sirius!" I said with a smile. The look he greeted me with was not a pleasant one at all.

"What do you want, Snake?" Potter cut in.

My smile dropped to the floor. "I simply wanted to say hello, what's wrong with that?"

"I've got nothing to say to you." Spat Black, and with a rough shove I was pushed away, stumbled back and lost my footing. I landed hard on the stone floor, just as Slughorn rounded the corner.

"That is no way to treat a fellow student, certainly not a female student, Mr Black, 10 points from Gryffindor," he said and turned to me with his hand out. "Are you alright, Miss Towery?"

_'No.'_ "Yes, Sir, thank you." I said, retrieving my bag from the floor where it had fallen. Holding my head high I returned to the side of Severus and Evans.

"Are you alright?" She said.

"That was immensely stupid." Severus said before I had a chance to answer.

"Well I know that now, don't I?"

"I'll have a word with him at lunch if you like?" Evans offered.

"NO." Both Severus and I shouted at the same time. "Do not give him the pleasure of knowing she is affected."

"But..."

"No."

"Fine, if you think so." And with that the three of us walked into class. As it was the first class, it was kept simple, just an introduction to the materials used and preparations of ingredients. Seems like it could be an easy subject for those who have the patience to do it properly. Severus spent most of the lesson giving myself and Evans tips on how things could be done more efficiently, and making sure we understood the material. At the end of the class, Slughorn asked me to stay behind.

"Professor?" He waited until the last student had left before closing the door and walking back to his desk.

"Miss Towery, I'm sorry to keep you from your next class, but I hadn't had an opportunity to speak with you before now and it is imperative that I do so sooner rather than later. The Headmaster has informed me of your situation, and it is of the upmost importance that it is kept a secret. No one must know. These are dangerous times for all, but especially for those students of questionable heritage. Please do not mistake my words as prejudice. I will need to know if any student, regardless of their house becomes aware of your situation so as to take the necessary steps to ensure your safety. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Professor."

"Well then, in light of this conversation, is there anything you wish to tell me?"

"Lucius Malfoy has figured it out..."

"Merlin's beard!" The Professor swore and began to pace the front of the classroom. "Of all the people to find out, he is certainly the least preferable..."

"Professor, please." I cut him off and he turned to look at me. "He figured it out last night and we had a discussion about it. He has given me a cover story and brought Severus Snape into the lie to ensure my safety while I'm at school. He said he has no intention of harming or outing me."

"Even so, I want you to be careful. If a Malfoy is harbouring a Muggle-born in Slytherin, no good can come of it. What is the cover story if I may ask?"

I relayed the conversation Malfoy and I had had the night before.

"While his intentions are likely to be questionable, he is quite correct. The story is largely seamless and will take quite a bit of questioning to break. He is also correct that private lessons in wizarding society will help you in this venture, and a member of the Black Family is certainly the best placed to instruct you." He opened a drawer in his desk and took out a quill and parchment. "Well, Miss Towery, I have kept you quite long enough, let me pen a note to your next Professor and you may be on your way."

XXXXX

"Do not drop letters from the end of your words, you sound like a gutter tramp!" Narcissa's hissing whisper was the stuff of nightmares. It was the kind of whisper that made me wish she had've yelled. "Now read it again."

"The air bites shrewdly, it is very cold  
It is a nipping and eager air  
What hour now?  
I think it lacks of Twelve..."

"Do not slump; you are not a sack of potatoes. Sit up straight, as a Slytherin should. At least look proud of yourself. Now continue."

"No, it is struck  
Indeed? I heard it not: then it draws near the season  
Wherein the spirit held his wont to walk"

"Better, from now on when you speak you are to remember the house you are sorted to. Slytherins do not use vulgar speech. Sit up straight at all times, shoulders squared. This will help you to speak properly. Now get up and walk down the hall as I showed you on the way in." She stood and crossed to the door and I followed her. "Well, do you expect me to open it for you too?"

I stepped forward, maintaining a straight back as much as possible as I reached down for the door knob. Stepping back I opened the door and waited for Narcissa to exit before me, as she was the pureblood and my senior. However she gestured that I should exit first, and so I did.

"Move with grace, light steps. You should float down the hallway, as if your feet do not touch the floor. Leave the clumping and the hulking gaits to the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors." She smiled almost imperceptibly. "You will return here tomorrow evening after dinner to continue. Lucius is right, you are a quick study." It was probably the closest to a compliment I ever got from her.

The rest of the week continued much the same way; I stuck close to Severus both in and out of class. In the evenings I continued my lessons with Narcissa in elocution, posture and movement. Very soon, it was almost impossible to tell me from the aristocrats in the common room. Almost. After all, we couldn't have a lowly Half-blood getting ahead of herself can we?

Friday afternoon came around and this was the first flying lesson for the first years. Madam Hooch had each of the first year's line up next to a school broom, and our first lesson was to get the broom to rise by saying "up". I managed this without too much trouble on the fourth command. Next we were shown how to get on the broom, and this was where I had trouble. I mounted my broom, and I still don't really know what happened after that, but somehow the broom took off with me on it. It flew about wildly for a bit and then ran straight into a castle wall, throwing me off and onto the concrete below. The class roared with laughter, the loudest of them all were Potter and Black.

"Did you see that? Classic!" I heard in the distance.

Madam Hooch came running over, closely followed by Severus, but he was faster. He lent over me "Are you alright?"

"Erg, do I look alright?" I groaned.

"Are you hurt at all?" Asked Hooch.

"Um. No. I don't think so." I stood with the help of Severus and Hooch. But then my ankle gave way and I fell into Severus' arms again. "Arrh! I think I twisted my ankle when I landed."

"Alright, Snape, take her to the hospital wing and get that ankle checked." Hooch said, dismissing us both from the class.

Leaning heavily on Severus, I limped my way to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey checked my ankle and confirmed that it was just bruised. She walked off to her office and came back with a vial, asking me to drink the potion. We were both then dismissed from the hospital wing and Severus led me back to the Slytherin common room.

"What possessed you to run into a wall? You have the co-ordination of a spider on roller skates."

"It wasn't on purpose you know."

"That doesn't help your argument, now sit and don't move from that spot." He deposited me in the wing-back chair next to the fireplace.

"I'm not injured anymore..."

"I don't care; you're not going to get yourself into anymore trouble tonight." He lent over me in the chair, his nose very close to my face as he whispered threateningly "I am supposed to make sure you don't get into trouble of any kind. Tonight you will go to dinner, and come straight back to this chair. You will do your homework and not move until bed time. Got it?"

"What if the chair's occupied when we get back?" I tried to hide my smirk. Really I did.

"Pray it isn't." He tried to hide his smirk as well, and he was better at it.

XXXXX

The months flew by and soon the weather began to turn cooler. On one particularly cold morning, I just wanted to snuggle up under the doona but it wasn't to be.

"Get up, Ashlee!" Someone shouted down the hall at the dorm I shared with two other girls.

"Erg, someone tell whoever is shouting out there to can it." I groaned and rolled myself up in the doona tighter. Then the doona was ripped off me and I jumped up to tackle the person holding it. "Severus what are you doing?"

"Get dressed and be in the common room in ten minutes!" he was smiling. '_Why is he smiling, it was too damn cold to be happy.'_ He turned and ran out the door. Looking back in he said "Ten minutes and I mean it!"

"Errrrnh."

"Nine Minutes." '_Crap, alright.'_ So I picked myself up out of bed and pulled on my warm clothes. Grabbing my parker, a beanie and my gloves I moved to the common room with a minute to spare.

"So is there a reason you hauled me out of bed so early?"

"Of course, follow me!" We walked through the castle, and although I didn't notice it at the time, we took the route with no windows on the way. When we finally got to the entrance hall, he stopped me.

"I need you to put on your hat and gloves and then close your eyes."

"Ok." He was one of the few people in the castle I trusted, so I had no hesitation in this. I felt him move behind me and place his hands over my eyes, steering me towards the door. He led me carefully down the stairs and out into the school grounds. It got even colder, being outside and I felt him remove his hands from my eyes. I could hear other students whispering, but not what they were saying. I felt something very cold and very light touch my nose, and then another on my cheek.

"Open your eyes, Ashlee." I did.

"OOH! It's snowing!" I could hear the other students now.

"She's never seen snow!"

"Did you see her face?"

"Wow. Just, wow."

"I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head!"

A snowball hit me in the back of the head and disintegrated. I turned to see Black standing there with a smirk on his face. Someone yelled "SNOWBALL FIGHT" and soon there were snowballs flying in every direction. I threw one at Evans who shrieked and giggled, only to have two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw throw one each at me in return. Evans, Severus and I set off after them with a snowball in each hand and soon they were giggling and covered in white powder. Potter, Lupin and Black were making snowballs to throw at a group of girls, as Evans and I snuck up behind them. Evans grabbed the back of Potter's jacket and I grabbed Lupin's, and we each stuffed a handful of snow down their backs. For the record, Potter shrieks like a girl. But then, so do I if a snowball is dumped down the back of my shirt, as I found out when Black did as much to me in retaliation. He set off at a run and I gave chase, but he soon disappeared. I stopped, not sure where he'd gone, but then he tackled me from behind and I found myself staring up into his laughing face. There was no malice there, only joy and so I smiled back. He seemed to catch himself then, and no longer laughing he pushed off of me and moved away.

"That is enough students; you have had your fun, now please clean yourselves up for breakfast." Professor Dumbledore's voice rang out over the grounds. We all stopped and numerous cleaning and drying spells were muttered before we all filed back into the Great Hall.

XXXXX

Present Day

"That was you that dumped the snow down my back?" Remus is looking at me with incredulous amusement and I nod.

"Yes, all in fun though," I smile. "After all, I did tell you that I always liked you."

"So that was our first year, what happened then?" Lily asks me.

"Enter Reggie."

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Second Year

"Platform 9¾? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Nope."

"Well, where is it?"

"See that pillar right there?"

"Yeah..."

"Well it's through there."

"Oookay, and how do you plan to get through a stone pillar?"

"I'm going to run at it."

"You What?!"

"I'm. Going. To. Run. At. It."

"Ashlee!" I heard behind me and turned to see who was calling.

"Severus!" He walked over to where I was standing with my mum. "Mum, this is my school friend Severus. Severus, my mum."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs Towery." He said with a nod of his head. "If you don't get a move on we are going to miss the train."

"Yep, okay. See you, mum!" I kissed her on the cheek and turned to leave.

"But hang on, you can't just run at a pillar!"

"GOODBYE, Mum!" And I disappeared onto the platform. Severus followed mere moments later.

"What was that about?"

"She's freaking out about running through the pillar."

"Ah."

"Yeah, I think she thinks I'm going to get the wrong pillar and do a splatter job, like a bug on a windscreen."

"Maybe she's hoping for it!" I heard from behind me and turned to find Potter and Black doubled over in laughter. Black spoke again. "I know I would if I was your mother."

"Well, from what I heard it's not my mother who wishes that on me, but yours on you!" I retorted. '_So suck on that.'_

He scowled at me, his wand hand twitching. "Take it back."

I just smiled and boarded the train, Severus in tow.

"Are you alright, Siri?" I heard Potter ask Black. "Come on, mate, let's get on board."

Severus and I chose an empty compartment for the ride to Hogwarts. "Did you see the look on his face? He looked like he couldn't decide whether to cry or hex you into next week!"

I smiled, but before I could speak the compartment door slammed open and a livid Lily Evans stood there. "How could you be so cruel?"

"If you mean to Black, I didn't start that."

"I don't care who started it, you don't say that to someone."

"And I repeat, he said it, I just turned the tables on him. It's not my problem if it's true."

She opened her mouth again and shut it just as quickly. "Well, he didn't tell me that." She shut the door and sat down next to Severus, across from me.

"He wouldn't, would he?" said Severus. Nothing. No reply, because she knew he was right.

"So how was summer?" she asked, changing the subject. '_Heh.'_

XXXXX

"On entering these hallowed halls  
Your first time you will see  
A simple hat, yet surely not  
There be a smarter hat than me

With joy I carry out my task  
As set by founders four  
Madams Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff  
Messrs Slytherin and Gryffindor

For Slytherin I send forth  
Only those of pedigree  
The tenacious, the ambitious  
The most cunning best they be

To Ravenclaw those who have  
Certainly the sharpest wit  
For learning is the highest prize  
Intelligence well lit

In Hufflepuff I place the ones  
Most just and tolerant  
Loyalty and Hard work  
Is effort most well spent

With Gryffindor goes those  
Of courage, nerve and daring  
In chivalry and bravery  
Quite well they will be faring

So when you see me do not think  
That I'm just some old hat  
My Joyful task I'll do for you  
Once on this stool you've sat."

The Great hall erupted into applause for the song of the sorting hat this year. I didn't remember anything like this from the last year, and I said as much to Severus.

"That would be because you and Black were too busy making goo-goo eyes at each other." He sneered. "Hmmpf, ohhh..."

"If you ever repeat that again, it'll be more than your ribs you have to rub." I leant in and whispered. We both turned to listen to the sorting ceremony.

"Regulus Black," Both the Slytherin and Gryffindor Tables went deathly quiet as the boy took the stool.

In mere seconds the sorting hat rang out with "Slytherin!"

"Snake-lover."

"Won't mother be proud of you, you little slime." The words of abuse coming from the Gryffindor table were deafening, as the boy passed. He paled and increased his steps toward the Slytherin table. Severus and I just looked at each other. The decision was unanimous between us; this new boy, obviously Black's younger brother, would be with us. We separated as he approached the table, and I gestured he should sit between us.

"That will be enough! There will be no commentary during the sorting ceremony, have some sense of decorum!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out over the noise, and within an instant it stopped.

"Thank you." Said the boy as he took his seat.

"It is of little consequence." Said Severus.

"Welcome to Slytherin." I added.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts for a new year, and especially welcome to the new students this year. I hope you find your new houses to your liking and make friends swiftly. I have some announcements to make before dinner, firstly our caretaker Mr Pringle would like to remind the students that the Forbidden Forest is off limits at all times unless escorted by a teacher on official business. Any student found alive in the forbidden forest will receive ten straps across the palm of the hand. I would also like to take this opportunity to introduce the new Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher Professor Xavier Mustaq, after the sudden disappearance of last year's professor. I'm sure you will all make him feel most welcome in his new role. Lastly it should be noted that the Whomping Willow is a very dangerous tree. It can and will defend its territory with deadly force. Over the summer it has grown rapidly and is now capable of inflicting serious harm to anyone who approaches it. I would like to remind students that approaching the tree under any circumstances is strictly forbidden. Now let the welcome feast begin." Dumbledore clapped his hands once and food appeared on all of the tables.

XXXXX

"So I take it Sirius Black is your brother?"

"Yes, we don't get on."

"Yeah I gathered that, Severus and I don't get on with him or his mates either." He just nodded. '_He's a bit of a quiet one this boy.'_

"So do you know anyone here yet?"

"Yes, I know most of the Pure-bloods. Look, thank you for welcoming me after what happened in the Great Hall, but I shouldn't be seen in the company of Half-bloods." He said and turned to leave towards the dungeons. From the side came Potter and Black, trailed by Lupin and Pettigrew.

"So Brother dear, are you happy now with your slimy friends. Or aren't they good enough for you either? Not pure enough?" Black drew his wand on his brother, pointing it straight at his face.

I pushed him back and stepped in front of him. "Back off."

"Need girls to stick up for you now little brother?" He looked me up and down and smirked. "Not much of a protector, but then if you can't manage it yourself anything is better than nothing!"

"N...n...no, she's not my protector!" He drew his wand on his brother and held it up shaking. "I'll stand up for myself!"

"Hahaha, yeah right. He looks so confident, right Siri?" Potter drew his wand also, and at that so did Severus and I. Within seconds hexes were flying back and forth, Regulus knocked to the ground and hitting his head on the stone. Unconscious.

I stunned Potter and then rounded on Black, while Severus took care of the other two. Stepping up quickly I stopped his hex with a right elbow to the cheekbone and then coming round with the same arm for a head lock. Bending him over I took his wand and threw it to Severus, who deftly caught it.

"You hold yourself so high and mighty, striding through this school like you own it and shoving to the side any and all in your way. News flash, Black, you're not that great and this altercation, as well as how you just treated your own brother shows the world that you are no better than any of us." At this he began to struggle, so I tightened my grip on his neck. "Now I'm going to let you go, and you are going go with the others back to your common room. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night, and you will not target your brother again. Am I understood?"

A muffled "yes" came from Black, so I let him go and Severus threw his wand down the hall towards Gryffindor tower. I muttered a quick enervate on Potter who stood, looking as if he wanted to start the duel again.

"Come on guys; let's leave the snakes to their new pet." Black said quietly.

I scowled but said nothing, keeping my wand trained on the group as they retreated. Once they were out of sight, I turned to Regulus, still unconscious on the floor. With a second enervate, he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Still want to stalk off on your own?" I asked. He just stood and looked at his shoes.

"He's always doing that, he hates me. You know what is really pathetic, is I wish I was more like him. I just don't have it in me to stand up to my parents." He took a shaky breath, and then looked up at me. He opened his mouth, looking like he was going to speak again, and then appeared to change his mind. He turned and walked away. Severus moved to go after him.

"No, just leave him. He'll come around."

"Did you really have to take on all four of them?" He peered at me through slitted eyes. "Are you sure you are not a Gryffindor, that kind of stupidity is something I'd expect from them, not a Slytherin."

"Oh hush you; what did you expect me to do?"

"Something a little more intelligent than that." He turned and left for the dungeons and I moved with him.

XXXXX

Present Day

I watch as Sirius' hand comes up to rub his cheek in roughly the position I hit him that night. "He really said that?" I nod.

"Sorry about the hit by the way,"

"Nah, I deserved it. Please continue."

XXXXX

Second Year

The following night after dinner, Severus and I came through the wall into the Slytherin common room to find it deathly quiet and with an air of tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. Standing at the front of the room was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Tardiness is not tolerated by the Dark Lord, filthy Half-Bloods. Join your classmates on the floor." She spat at us both. Not arguing, we both took a seat on the carpet adorning the floor of the common room.

"The Dark Lord accepts only the most loyal and talented followers, so if you wish to have the honour of serving him in his glorious purpose, you must prove yourself." The look on her face as she spoke could only be called euphoric. "You will learn how to battle as a Death Eater should. You must be able to throw a strong curse and use all manners of magic to ensure the downfall of the enemies of our Lord. Am I understood?"

Dead Silence. "Speak, you imbeciles!"

"Yes, Madame." As a group we all murmured.

"Now get up and pair off." I looked at Severus and he inclined his head. "Well, what are you waiting for; show us what you can do!"

The common room became a battleground, multiple duels breaking out between students with jinxes and hexes flying back and forth between each of the pairs. I heard a "Mucus ad Nauseum" yelled out somewhere behind me and then an ear-piercing sneeze. Someone had just used the curse of the bogies on his partner. Severus and I faced down each other, yet to fire a spell on either side. He sized me up, just as I did him. With a muttered word, came a purple light towards me. I hit the floor in a sprawl and the spell missed me. As it flew over my head I rolled and came back up onto one knee raising my wand at the same time. "Flipendo!" I yelled and he flew back and hit the wall behind him.

"ASOLUTELY DISGUSTING!" Came the shriek from the front of the room. "Pure-blooded wizards such as yourselves being shown up by a mere Half-blooded girl. Shameful, absolutely shameful."

We all stopped to look at Lestrange, as she strode towards me. Grasping my wrist tightly she dragged me to the front of the room. "You will duel with me now, Half-blood. We will see what you are really made of."

Without any kind of preamble a green light shot straight towards me. I spun on my heel to my left raising my wand as I spun. "Mimble wimble." I shouted. She just laughed.

"Do you think that tongue tying is enough of a protection? Any idiot can cast non-verbal spells, Half-blood. You'll have to do better than that. Inflatus!" Again I twisted out of the firing line, but this time I wasn't fast enough. My right arm began to swell painfully, and I cried out. Lestrange just laughed as I held my injured arm. It continued to swell and the skin began to pull and then tear. I screamed again, and Severus stepped forward.

"Madame, please. She needs to see the nurse."

"DO NOT INTERUPT!" She turned her wand onto him and he backed away immediately. "Get yourself fixed up. For the rest of you, I will return next week to continue your training. You had better have made some improvement in your duelling by then." And with that the floo lit up and she disappeared.

"Come on, hospital wing it is then." Severus led me back out of the common room and to Madame Pomfrey.

Every week these lessons took place, we learned dark curses, hexes and how to duel. Really, in these night classes we learned more than we were being taught in DADA class. A thought that I found rather frightening actually. As the weeks went by, I began to assert myself as the most accomplished duellist in the group due to my ability to mix it up and use a combination of magic and movement. Severus was not far behind me, but I became the main focus of the lessons. Which meant that not only did I achieve a greater level of experience through the constant duelling with an already accomplished (and rather sadistic, I might add) Death Eater, Lestrange, but I was also an almost constant resident in the hospital wing. Severus even suggested that we move my trunk in there permanently.

"It's not my fault! She pushes us to perform, and I pick up on things quickly."

"Well you need to start picking up on getting out of the way." He yelled back at me.

"I am, most of the time anyway."

"Clearly 'most of the time' doesn't cut it!"

"Actually I think you move rather well, for a Mudblood." Severus and I had both stopped at that, our heads whipping around to the speaker. Regulus Black was leaning against the now closed door of the otherwise deserted hospital wing. We didn't even hear him come in.

"What's that supposed to m..."

"Don't bother trying to deny it, you might fool the rest of the idiots in this school, but I see straight through you."

Severus moved me behind him. "And what do you plan to do with this information?"

"Why, offer my services of course." Came the reply. Severus peered over his shoulder at me. '_How should I know?' _I said with a look. Regulus continued "Your existence in Slytherin changes things more than you realise, so you have two choices. Either I will be in on the joke, or I'll blast the news all over the school. Your choice." He finished with a smirk.

"So either I let you keep my secret or you'll out me to everyone? What's in it for you then?" I said stepping out from behind Severus.

"Let's just leave it that the Black family likes to be at the centre of power, for now at least."

_'He's got us over a barrel...' _Came the look from Severus.

Turning back to Regulus, I stepped forward with my hand out. "Mr Black, I'm not sure we've met. My name is Ashlee Towery and this is Severus Snape, friend, protector..."

"And personal beating post!" Finished Severus, for which I slapped his shoulder. "Ow! See what I mean?" Regulus just laughed.

"Pleased to meet you, Ashe and Sev." We exchanged a look and then shook his hand in turn. "My name is Regulus Black, but my friends call me Reggie."

"I've never heard anyone call you that." Noted Sev.

"Yes well, it's difficult making friends when you've a brother in Gryffindor." '_Oh.'_

XXXXX

With Regulus Black our group was now three. A trio. It became common place for the three of us to walk the halls of Hogwarts in formation, myself at the centre and Sev and Reggie flanking me. Occasionally our group would be flanked by Avery and Mulciber; however they did not always wish to follow a half blood girl so more often than not it was just the three of us.

Clashes between the three of us and the Marauders, the name by which Potter and his cohorts became known, were common, often ending in outright duels. Black never singled out his brother again, at least not in my presence anyway; however if he saw either myself or Sev (alone or together) a stoush was inevitable. Potter and Black had taken to calling Sev "Snivellus" but I had not been bestowed with a name. They simply referred to me as "Girl". The three of us banded together: Sev to watch my back as instructed by Lucius, Reggie because we were his only friends and myself because it was important to me to keep these boys close. In reality, they were my only friends as well.

The training that we were undertaking was assisting us in fending off these attacks. Most first years were not included in the afterhours activities yet, but with Reggie being a Black, the rules were different for him. Bellatrix Lestrange made sure that he was instructed along with the rest of us.

We were currently being dragged along for another Potter-watching episode. "Why do you follow them around so much?"

"Because they are up to no good, if I can find something out about them then maybe I can get them expelled."

Reggie just rolled his eyes at this. "You spend far too long worrying about what they are doing, if you haven't noticed you have a job to do here." He said, pointing at me.

"Yes, it is my job to protect her, but the ones I spend the majority of my time protecting her from are your brother and his infernal friends. If I can get them expelled, then my job becomes a lot easier."

"Maybe, but if you weren't following them around all of the time we wouldn't BE in their firing line ALL THE TIME."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't slimy Slytherins." '_Speak of the devil.'_

"Out with your girlfriend, Snivellus?"

I could actually hear Sev roll his eyes as the three of us turned to face Potter and Black.

"Only the two of you this time, Potter? Aren't you missing something?" I asked sweetly. "After all you wouldn't want for this to be a fair fight would you?"

"It won't be a fair fight anyway, Ashe, the three of us can knock over all four of them easy enough." Sev added and both sides drew their wands.

"STOP!" Evans ran between the two groups, holding her arms out. "That's enough, from the both of you!"

"Out of the way, Evans." I warned.

"Don't you dare start anything with her between us." Potter warned.

"Move, Lily."

"No. Sev, Towery, just go. Please."

With one last look at Black, I turned and moved away, pulling Sev and Reggie behind me. As we left I could hear Evans screeching at Potter and Black "JAMES POTTER YOU ARE AN ARROGANT PIG. STOP HARRASSING THEM AT EVERY OPPORTUNITY." I didn't hear what the reply to that was but next the scream was even louder "NO I DO NOT LIKE IT AND I DO NOT LIKE YOU!"

"That's good to know..." I don't think Sev meant to say that out loud. I just looked at him. '_Interesting.'_

XXXXX

Present Day

"You did like me." I roll my eyes at the smug tone in James' voice.

"I did not; you were an arrogant toerag, Potter." The blush on her face says otherwise and I share a look with Remus who smiles back at me.

"_Anyway_," I shoot the Potters a meaningful look so I can continue. "Third year is when things start to get really interesting.

"Third year," Remus has just gone green. "I remember that year."

"Yeah..."

XXXXX


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Third Year

"Why on earth are you taking care of magical creatures? Arithmancy and Ancient Runes I can understand, but monsters?" Sev looked incredulous.

"Don't you think it would be interesting?"

"Yes, I think it would be an interesting waste of time." He smirked. "Ow."

"Why is she slapping you again?" Asked Reggie.

"It's just what she does. OW, will you stop that!"

"I will when you stop being snarky."

"You'll be slapping him for a long time then. Ow."

"Don't slap him, Sev."

"But you slapped me!"

"I'm a girl, I'm supposed to slap."

"That's sexist."

"Live with it."

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The cart lady poked her head through the carriage door as the train pulled away from the station.

"Yes, she'll have anything that's chocolate."

"Since when do you order for me?"

"Since you started slapping me at every available minute."

A loud shriek came down the carriage walkway, cutting off our banter. I stood and poked my head out of the door.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I think I should at least go and find out what's happening." I said as I slid out of the door. I moved down the walkway towards the noise to find Mulciber and Avery holding their wands on a younger Hufflepuff girl. She'd had all of the hair removed from her head and Avery was raising his wand again to caste another curse. I drew my wand quickly and quietly.

"Going to join them in their fun are you?" I looked over my shoulder to see Potter and Black standing behind me.

"Quiet!" I hissed and cast a quick Tarantellegra at Avery and tickling curse at Mulicber through the crack in the carriage door and ducked before they saw where it came from. "I suggest you go and get that girl now, before those hexes wear off." They just stood there gaping at me. "NOW!"

They spurred into action finally and entered the carriage. The commotion they caused gave me the chance to get back to my compartment without being noticed.

"What was that about?" Asked Severus.

"Mulciber and Avery were having a bit of sport with a Hufflepuff."

"Were you seen?"

"Only by Potter and Black, and they're arrogant enough to take the credit."

XXXXX

"I thought you said Care of Magical Creatures was a waste of time?" I was surprised to see that Sev had come to the first class.

"It is."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you insist on placing yourself in harm's way."

"What's that got to do with Magical Creatures?"

"Wild Animals, Ashe. Wild Animals."

"Good Morning Students and welcome to Care of Magical Creatures! I am Professor Kettleburn and I will be leading you on this exciting journey through the wonderful world of Magical Beasties!" The man standing at the front of the group in the forest was leaning heavily on a crutch; one of his legs was missing just above the knee as was one of his arms, and the arm holding the crutch had only half of the hand at the end of it. At this sight, Sev turned to me and arched an eyebrow. To which I brought my hand up to cup my left eye, effectively blocking him from view. At this I heard him snort, but say nothing as the Professor continued. "Today we will be looking at Gnomes, please open your textbooks to page 161..."

"Did you see how far I threw him?" Sev asked as we were heading back into the castle.

"I'm not really comfortable with throwing living things you know."

"The professor said that they are tough little blighters. It's not like it hurts them, so what's the problem?"

"It's bad manners."

"They're pests, who cares if it's bad manners?"

"Bad manners reflects poorly on the assailant, not the victim, Sev." I smirked "Regardless of the fact that you hit Pettigrew in the head with him." The two of us laughed and made our way down to potions class.

"So, a little birdie told me that you hexed Mulciber and Avery for taunting that Hufflepuff on the train." Evans caught both of us off guard with this comment while she chopped the daisy roots.

Sev and I exchanged a brief look "A little birdie, or two twits?"

"Don't talk about them like that."

"What's it to you?"

"What, calling the boys names or the Hufflepuff?"

"Either or."

"Alright, explain the Hufflepuff."

"I just happen to think that conduct like that brings down the esteem of the House of Slytherin. Especially if it's done in public where anyone can see."

"So it's got nothing to do with right or wrong, only the standing of your house?"

"Right and wrong are merely differences in perception, Evans."

"That's not true; right is right and wrong is wrong. Perception means nothing."

"How so?"

"Well, killing is always wrong."

"Are you a vegetarian then?"

"What? No! How is that relevant?"

"So you plan on eating tonight's dinner alive then? Evans, your cruelty is awe-inspiring." She gaped at me for a few long seconds. I went back to skinning the shrivelfig while I waited for her to answer me.

"But animals are different..."

"So you are speciesist then? Prejudice begets prejudice Evans; I'll have to warn the house elves that they may be next on your menu."

"I'm not going to EAT THE HOUSE ELVES!" The whole class turned to look at her as her volume increased. Turning crimson, she bent her head towards her chopping board as she placed the daisy roots in a bowl ready to add to the potion.

"I realise that, I was merely making an example of your statement that 'killing is always wrong'. Yet you will kill for food, and I'm sure you've thrown a shoe at a spider at some point as well." She blushed. "All I'm saying, using your example, is that right and wrong are a matter of perception. Vegans do not kill anything for any reason, yet meat-eaters, in general, will kill for food without much thought. Perception."

"What do you mean 'in general'?"

"Well at one end of the scale, not all beasts kill their victims before consuming them, but this is mostly insects and the odd reptile. Whereas at the other end, there are documented accounts of many tribes expressing sadness over taking the life of their prey and giving thanks to the spirit of the animal for its sacrifice."

"Oh." We watched as the potion turned the acid green colour as described in the textbook, and I indicated that Evans should hand it in to Slughorn while Sev and I cleaned up.

"Do you actually believe all that nonsense?"

"Parts of it, but I was just making an example of perception."

"You know what this means then don't you?"

"I've got a feeling I'm about to find out."

"It means that not only did you over estimate the arrogance of those two, but you are going to have to be more careful who sees what." He lent in to whisper "If a Slytherin is seen defending Muggle-borns, certain _uncomfortable_ questions will start to be asked."

"Point taken." I finished off as Evans returned to our bench.

XXXXX

"Good Afternoon students, and happy Friday!" said Professor Kettleburn. "How has your first month been back at school?" There was various murmuring around the class.

"This place would be perfect if it wasn't for the Slytherins!" I just rolled my eyes; I didn't need to turn around to know who that was.

"Enough, Mr Black, each house has a part to play in this school."

"Yeah, Siri, someone has to be the butt of the jokes." I heard Potter whisper to which Black sniggered.

"In today's class we will be looking at Bowtrunckles, now who can tell me what a bowtruckle is? Yes, Mr Lupin."

"A bowtruckle is a hand-sized, insect eating, tree dweller with long sharp fingers brown eyes, and a general appearance of a flat-faced little stickman made of bark and twigs, which serves well as camouflage in its natural habitat."

"You're such a nerd, Rem."

"Very good, Mr Lupin, 10 points to Gryffindor! Now these little beasties can be difficult to spot due to their camouflage, but we'll give it a red hot shot shall we?" And with that he led us into the forbidden forest. We must've been walking for a good ten minutes before something dove out of a nearby tree and straight for my face. Spotting the movement out of the corner of my eye, I side-stepped, spun and drew my wand all in one fluid movement. It was a bowtrunkle, and it was mad as hell. The professor approached me from behind.

"Well spotted, Miss Towery, 20 points to Slytherin! Now we'll need to keep him happy so he doesn't try to attack us!" '_Bit late for that,'_ I thought, but the professor handed me a small bag. "Now their favourite food is Doxy eggs, so reach into the bag and pull out a few." I did as he asked.

Kneeling down on the ground to make myself as small as possible I held my hand out at full arm length with about half a dozen doxy eggs in my palm. The Bowtrunkle stabbed my finger with its claw, but I managed not to flinch. This seemed to calm it down somewhat, and it sniffed my finger before jumping into my palm. Seeing the doxy eggs in my palm, it sat down in my hand and ate each egg one by one. Once it had finished it looked at me with its brown eyes and began to chatter again. I handed it another few eggs, which it ate, and then it began to climb its way up my arm.

"That's fine, Miss Towery he won't harm you now." It continued to climb up my body and onto my shoulder, at which point it dove into my hair, poking its head out from beside my ear. "My, my, he is a friendly one isn't he? Well, let's see if anyone else can spot one!"

"Alright, now how do you plan on getting that thing out of your hair?"

"I'm not entirely certain, but I think my plan involves doxy eggs."

"What's it like having it in your hair?" I turned to the Hufflepuff girl asking me.

"It actually kind of tickles, every now and then it gives my ear a bit of a nibble, which feels a bit strange and it's got a really tight grip on my hair. But it sort of gives my scalp a stroke when it moves, which is a bit like a scalp massage. It's quite nice."

The bowtrunkle in my hair started chattering again and I felt it move through my hair and onto the top of my head. Then I felt it leap off and back into its tree.

XXXXX

I rounded the corner on my way to the great hall to find two older Slytherins holding their wands on a first year Muggle-born. The girl was suspended in the air upside down and spinning wildly as if in a vortex. I remembered Sev's warning to be careful what I do in these circumstances. I had to act quickly before this got any more serious, but before I could come up with some kind of action, none other than the Marauders came around the other corner. From where they were they could not see what was playing out just around the corner from me. Thinking quickly, I decided to face them down in the hope that they would attack.

"Well if it isn't the imbeciles of Gryffindor! I'm impressed boys; you actually managed to dress yourselves this morning without the instruction manual." Predictably, they drew their wands and increased their pace towards me. When they were within range, I fired off a confringo, purposely missing Potter and exploding into the wall next to his head. To my ever-loving surprise it just so happened to be the wall opposite the office currently being vacated by Professor McGonagall, who gasped in shock and with a "What is the meaning of this?" began to move towards me. The Marauders began to run and I took off around the corner towards the two older Slytherins and ducked into another hallway before the Marauders and McGonagall saw where I went.

"What are you doing? Put her down this instant, the both of you. There will be no attacking of students in the hallways, fifty points from Slytherin each for this indiscretion." I cringed at the loss of points before slipping away to the Great hall for lunch.

"I know I told you that you would have to be more careful who sees what, but by that I meant DON'T do that again. I did not, however, mean START A BLOODY DUEL WITH ALL BLOODY FOUR OF THE BLOODY MARAUDERS ON YOUR BLOODY OWN!" Severus was livid when he found out what I had done on the way to lunch.

"Do you really expect me to turn a blind eye to this?"

"Yes I do. Eventually we are going to serve the Dark Lord Ashe, it's our path and there is nothing we can do about it. You are going to have to learn to stand back and let these things happen from now on. Look, Crabbe told me that these attacks are only until the Dark Lord has asserted his authority; once that happens they will stop, so this crusade that you are on is only prolonging the commotion. Don't you want to finish this as quickly as possible?"

"Yes."

"Good, it's for the best you know, he only wants to protect our world from the dangers of Muggles." I said nothing to this. "Now, please try not to start any more duels, at least for a couple of days ok?"

"Ok."

"Why don't we make a pact, Sev, Ashe?" Reggie said from his corner. The two of us turned to him, curious. "We might not have a lot of choice about how things go at the moment, but what about later, after the war is over? What then? I say we leave, go somewhere where it's just us. No baggage." Sev nodded.

"I agree," He turned to me. "Somewhere where I'm not Snivellus, we're not just Snakes. What do you say to that, Ashe?" I nodded slowly.

"A pact," I placed my hand in the middle of the circle. "After all is settled, we leave."

Reggie placed his hand over mine and smiled at me. "We'll go far away, where I'm just Reggie and there is no 'Noble and Most Ancient House of Black'." We turned and looked to Sev as he placed his hand over the two of ours.

"Where my name is Severus, not Snivellus, and there are no Marauders."

"Where my name is Ashe and I am a person, not a blood status." The three of us raised the hands in the middle and joined them in a three-way handshake.

"Pact." We said as a group.

XXXXX

Present Day

"A Pact," Sirius repeats after me, his face verging on hurt.

"To leave." James finishes for him, his face set in a grim line. I nod.

"We were young; Sev and I were in third year, Reggie in his second. We had no idea how things could possibly turn out."

"What happened?" Remus asks, not even looking at me. I shrug and shake my head.

"Things changed, everything changed."

XXXXX

Third Year

"Well hello, students," said the DADA Professor for this year, Professor Eldred Twiddle. He had taken on the post after last year's teacher had to return back to Istanbul when his mother fell ill. "Today we will be looking at a boggart. Now what does a boggart look like?"

"It looks like whatever the beholder is frightened of." I said.

"Very good Miss Towery" He smiled. I waited, nothing. Apparently that wasn't worth any points, as I am still trying to make up for what happened on the weekend.

"Each of you are going to have a turn at foiling the boggart, now what you need to do to achieve this is transform the image into something you find funny, laughter will finish the boggart off. The charm you want is 'Ridiculus'. Now who would like to go first?"

The class seethed with shoving to and fro until a Ravenclaw student was thrust to the front of the group.

"Ah very good Miss Hobday, now keep your eye on the lid of the box while I open it." The professor flipped the latch on the box and the lid flew open. A hissing sound was heard and the largest snake I have ever set eyes on slowly raised its head out of the box and turned towards the girl. Her eyes went as big as saucers and for a moment there it looked like she was going to freeze up. But then she drew her wand, shouted "Ridiculus!" and the snake transformed into a giant slinky. It danced around the box for a bit as the class roared with laughter and the girl, now smiling, made her way to the back of the class. Another Ravenclaw girl stepped forward to take her friends place and the slinky jumped from around the box and bounced once, twice and on the third bounce transformed into a giant toad. It flicked its tongue out at the girl who jumped back. It advanced on her and she caught herself enough to transform it into an Easter bunny wearing a purple tuxedo and a blue hat. Once again laughter filled the class and the girl moved to the back of the group to join her friend.

"Alright, let's have someone from another house," Professor Twiddle looked around until his eyes came to rest on me. "Miss Towery, let's see what you can do!" The whole class turned their eyes on me as I stepped forward. The Easter Bunny regarded me coolly for a second and then extended a hand towards me. Slowly it began to transform into a group of faceless Hogwarts students all pointing towards me. They opened their mouths. Instantly I knew what they were about to do and drew my wand.

"Mu..."

"RIDICULUS!" I shouted and the group of students transformed into the Muppets, singing that song 'Manamana'. I giggled, and then laughter broke out across the whole class. The students who knew the song began to sing it along with the boggart while the rest of the class roared with laughter.

Professor Twiddle was doubled over, laughing so hard he was crying. "Well done Miss Towery, very funny! 20 points to Slytherin for an entertaining transformation! Well Done! Class dismissed." He finished as the bell rang.

I walked back over to Sev, who I noted did not look impressed, and grabbed my bag off the floor. We left the classroom together, but as we were walking he suddenly grabbed my wrist and dragged me into a deserted hall.

"That was close." He said.

"Yeah I know."

"No, that was CLOSE! It nearly outed you! A millisecond later and this would have been game over, don't you understand that? Do you think that this is some kind of joke?"

"No I don't Severus, but what was I supposed to do, not go up when he singled me out especially?"

"Try keeping your mouth shut. Next time, you may not be so lucky!" And with that he stalked off.

XXXXX

It had been a long day. Scratch that, it had been a long week. My head felt like it was inflating off of my shoulders. I got up from the wing back I was sitting in and walked down the hall to my dorm.

"Where are you off to?" asked Reggie.

"I'm going to go and meditate for a bit, do you want to come?"

He didn't answer for a second and then, "Yes I think I will."

"Alright, I'll be right back." I moved down the hall to my dorm to collect my incense plate, some cones and my gramophone. I placed them in bag and then shrunk the bag and placed that in my pocket. Heading back out to the common room I said to Reggie "Alright, let's go."

On the walk to the astronomy tower, Reggie decided to ask about today. "I heard you were nearly outed by a boggart."

"Yes, I caught it in time, but Severus was less than impressed."

"Yes, he said as much to me. While I agree that you have to be more careful Ashe..."

"But..."

"Let me finish. While I agree that you have to be more careful, I did tell him that this time it was out of your control. At least you were able to guess what it would do before it could actually do it. That is something that I admire about you, your ability to pre-empt trouble and move with it."

"Sev would prefer that I avoid it rather than move with it."

"Honestly, so would I. However, I know you; you would rather face something than run from it; that is a rare quality in Slytherin. Don't look at me like that, it's true. While we are not necessarily cowards, facing trouble head on is not usually our first choice. You make it your first choice, because you know if you don't it's going to keep coming back until it's finished. Also, when you do face it, you do so in a way that puts you in the advantage and that is something that being Slytherin has taught you. Instead of simply running in and hoping for the best as a Gryffindor might, you hang back and evaluate the situation first. That is smart courage, Ashe."

"Wow, you got all of that from a Boggart?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I have deduced this from watching you in training and in your dealings with the Marauders."

We reached the top of the astronomy tower and I pulled the bag from my pocket. Re-enlarging it, I placed the gramophone and the incense plate on the floor and sat down cross legged. Reggie sat next to me. I set out four rose cones and placed my meditation record on the gramophone. The sounds of wooden flutes, guitars and Native American drumming filled the balcony of the astronomy tower. I lit one of the cones and closed my eyes, drinking in the scent of roses and the sounds coming from the gramophone. I heard Reggie take a deep breath and let it go slowly beside me. I inhaled again. I heard footsteps reach the top of the stairs and approach us.

"If you are quiet and respectful, you may join us if you wish."

I heard the person sit on the other side of me. "What do I do?" To my utter shock it was Lupin who had spoken.

"Just breathe and clear your mind." We sat in silence as the music changed to yet a slower pace, the sound of flutes and rattles, the occasional drum beat and then native American chanting filled the silence. Lupin inhaled and exhaled slowly, and Reggie and I did the same. I let the sounds drift over me as the events of the past week ran through my mind, letting them go. I felt a calm settle over my soul. The smell of the incense drifted around us and the sounds on the record changed again.

"When you feel it is appropriate, you may lean back and lie on the floor if you wish." The sounds now filling the balcony were those of light drumming and wavering flutes. "Letting go of the week that has been, and accepting the week to come." The drums got heavier, more primal.

I sat and continued to breathe, as the chanting started again. The drums were moving something inside of me, something long forgotten. I felt connected to everything, both inside of it and outside looking in. I brought my hands to my chest in prayer position and bowed my head. The music changed again. The chanting stopped briefly and the drums took over for a short time. Then it started again. I heard movement to my left and I stole a glance at Lupin to see him mirroring my movements. I lowered my hands to my knees again and let my head roll back. I inhaled deeply at the same time as Lupin and we both released it slowly at the same time. Reggie sighed quietly. The three of us inhaled again. The scent of roses faded just as the chanting stopped and I took the opportunity to light the second cone. The chanting started again.

The cycle of the music continued as we continued to just breathe. Each time the scent of the incense faded I lit another cone; soon we were burning the last one. The music began to slow as we approached the end of the song.

"Is everyone still awake?"

"Yes." Came the quiet reply from Reggie. Followed closely by Lupin.

"As we draw to a close, I would like you both to stand and open your eyes." We all stood, and I took a step forward. "Raise your arms out to the side, up and come back down into prayer position. Interlock your fingers, turn your palms to the sky and push your hands above your head." I demonstrated the movement and I could hear Reggie and Lupin moving as instructed. "Let go of your fingers, and bring your arms back down, bending as you go. Hug your lower legs and hold it there for a count of ten."

I leant forward, grasping my calf muscles and stretching my back. The music began to fade, as did the last incense cone. I stood and instructed the boys to do the same.

"That was quite nice, do you do this often?" asked Lupin.

"When the mood strikes, but I don't have a set time of the week." I replied.

"I, um, well, I'd like to do this again." He stammered, seeming to lose a bit of confidence.

"I think that would be a very good idea actually," Came the voice of Professor Dumbledore. "Perhaps Miss Towery would run the session, for those students interested, at a set time of the week?"

"Professor, I didn't realise you had joined us this evening." I wondered how long he had been there for.

Seeming to read my thoughts he said, "I heard the sounds of drumming and smelt the scent of roses and I decided to investigate. I am curious if you would take me up on my request, Miss Towery?"

"Of course, Professor." After all, what harm could it do?

"You WHAT?" Most of the time when Sev did his block I understood, I really did. I get it, I was frustrating. But this time, when I had come back to the common room and told him what the Headmaster had asked of me I was honestly confused. He had dragged me into my dorm room and after making sure we were alone, he started.

"I don't understand the problem Sev." Said Reggie, echoing my thoughts.

"You stay out of this!"

"If you've not noticed, I'm already in it!"

Ignoring this comment, Sev turned to me. "What part of keep your head down and your mouth shut don't you seem to comprehend?"

"It's just a meditation session, really it's not like she's starting a rebellion!"

"Don't you give her any ideas!"

"You know, if you are this stressed out maybe you should come to one or two." At that moment the door to the dorm room swung open and Lucius strode in.

"The three of you can be heard from the school gate, what is going on here?"

"We are having a friendly discussion on the merits of meditation. I believe that it is an essential part of a healthy lifestyle, whereas Severus disagrees. We were just discussing the finer points of each other's argument."

Lucius looked from me to Severus and then to Reggie, before rolling his eyes and moving to the chair near the fire. "I thought I might pay the two of you a visit to see how certain _issues_ were being dealt with." He gave me a meaningful look before flicking his eyes to Reggie. "Issues which are best discussed in private."

"He knows."

Lucius slammed his fist down on the armrest of the chair. "SECRET, Mudblood! Of all the stupid things you and your kind are capable of one could have hoped that keeping a secret would at least merit a mention in the top 50!"

I waited for him to finish his tirade, before I cut in. "He figured it out in much the same way as you did, Lucius."

"I've also sworn that I wouldn't tell anyone, and I haven't."

"So you have two protectors now, Ashlee?"

"Although she rarely needs us now..." said Sev.

"Yes, I heard you are becoming quite the skilled duellist in your own right. I offer my congratulations, and encouragement to continue bettering yourself. You may find yourself of use to us yet." We chatted for a little while longer, about school subjects and our performance in them, and about the general goings on in the school. I mentioned the Headmaster's request that I conduct weekly meditation sessions for anyone who may be interested. Much to Severus' despair, he agreed that this may be a useful thing to do. His argument was that this could be a pathway to gaining prefectship in 5th year, which would be a useful position in the future given my situation. Severus reluctantly agreed that this was true and relented on his opposition to the idea.

"Now, I must be off," Lucius rose from his chair. "I have official business with the Headmaster. While I may not be on the board of governors yet, I am assisting my Father with his position until I am due to take over."

"It was lovely to see you again Lucius, please stop by anytime." He inclined his head and opening the door, left the room.

"We should be going as well. If you insist on holding these sessions, then I will be attending all of them." And with that, they both exited the dorm room.

**_A/N: Meditation music:_**

**_First song Wayra – Voices of the Wind – watch?v=BYDjiKl5J4U&feature=fvwp&NR=1_**

**_Second song Native American Indian spirit of meditation – you tube watch?v=CeBw_atUkoo_**

XXXXX

Present Day

"Those sessions were good, why did you stop taking them?" Asks Remus.

"Ran out of time, what with everything going on in Sixth and Seventh year." At this he nods his understanding.

XXXXX

Third Year

Professor Kettleburn stood in front of a shivering class. It was the middle of February and while the snow had long melted, the weather was still quite chilly. "Today, class, we will be looking at the unicorn. What do we know about unicorns?"

"They're horny?" Laughter broke out across the class. Sev groaned and rolled his eyes, and then glared at me when I snorted, trying to hide my sniggers.

"Explains why they go after the birds, ey Siri!" The Marauder's banter continued. I turned to watch the spectacle along with the rest of the class. Potter and Black were doubled over laughing while Pettigrew looked on with admiration and Lupin had face-palmed and was shaking his head slowly, beet-red to the tips of his ears.

"Alright boys that's enough, now can anyone give me a sensible answer?"

I started to put my hand up, but Sev reached across me and yanked it back down with a glare. I glared back. "Keep your mouth shut!" He said under his breath. I rolled my eyes, but didn't argue.

"No one? Well that is disappointing, I must say. As you should be aware, adult unicorns are a brilliant white; so brightly white in fact that they make the snow appear to be grey. They are quite flighty animals, and as such are rather difficult to catch. Although the ladies in the class will have better luck. The foals are more trusting; they will approach both men and women. Now, if I can just have the ladies in the class move to the front of the group before we move into the forest, we might be able to entice one of them out to play!"

I moved to the front of the group with Evans and the other girls in the class. "Alright ladies, as these creatures are quite hard to approach, I recommend that you take your shoes off in order to lessen the amount of noise you will make." The girls looked at each other, unsure if they wanted to comply. As being barefoot doesn't bother me, quite the reverse actually, I had no problem carrying out this instruction. "Very good, Miss Towery, you can go first then".

I heard Severus groan behind me and I cast a withering glance back at him. Turning back to the forest I stepped forward into the trees. I heard a rustle to my left, but when I turned towards the noise there was nothing. Changing my stance to a sneak, I moved forward slowly, casting my eyes left and right. I was moving through the trees side-along, leading with my right arm and crossing my left foot in front of my right as I walked. I caught a glimmer of white and a smaller hint of gold between the trees in the distance and so I beckoned behind me for the class to follow. The students clumped along the undergrowth behind me, making a lot of noise, so I indicated that they should be quieter. Moving forward once again, I saw a gold being moving slowly towards us. I looked back at the class and held my hand out – Stop! It was a foal, and a curious one at that. It walked right up to me and nudged my thigh with its nose.

"Well hello, little one." I said gently, kneeling down on the ground to be eye-level with it. It nudged at my face, and snuffled my neck before butting me in the arm and grasping at my robes with its teeth.

"It wants you to follow, I think Miss Towery." I nodded and rose to my feet, following the foal.

"Shouldn't someone go with her, Professor?" I heard Sev ask in the distance. I didn't hear the answer, but I assumed it was no, seeing no one had moved. The foal drew me deeper into the forest and in the distance I could see the herd. One of the adults was walking towards me and the foal picked up the pace towards its mother. The adult stopped briefly, and then continued to move towards me. She stopped barely an arm's length from where I was standing and regarded me for a few short seconds, and then she took another step forward. I could hear the rest of the class slowly moving towards where I was standing, but my focus was the beautiful creature standing in front of me, observing me as I observed her. She pawed the ground and snorted, and then she nudged my shoulder with her nose. Slowly I raised my hand to stroke her cheek, and as I did her eyes closed and she sniggered. All too soon, she turned from me and went back to her herd. I watched her go, before I too turned and walked back to the rest of the class.

"Well done Miss Towery, it seems you have a way with animals! To have a unicorn not only seek you out but lead you to its herd is a rare experience indeed!"

"What was that like?" asked Evans.

I opened my mouth to answer, but I found I didn't have words for it. "I'm not sure I could do it justice by trying to describe it." Was all I could say.

Sev walked over, carrying my shoes and bag. "Well you've had your fun, now put your shoes back on you little savage." He smirked at the look on my face.

"Stiff." '_Hah!'_ I spelled my shoes back on to my feet and started to march back up to the castle with the rest of the class.

"Skippy." '_Oh really.'_

"Pom."

"Yobo." He caught up with me and his smirk was even wider.

"Crumpet stuffer." I smiled over my shoulder at him as I started to walk faster.

"Beet eater." He moved faster to catch up and I started to run.

"Teabag." I yelled over my shoulder and shrieked when I saw how close he was. I took off across the grounds but he was faster than I was. He tackled me to the ground and started tickling me. I shrieked with laughter and tried to roll so that I was on top. On the third try I succeeded, straddling him as I held his arms above his head "Ha! I win!"

He tried to glare, but it's a difficult thing to pull off on your back with your hands above your head.

XXXXX

The class piled in to the DADA classroom slowly, each student that passed by the table in the middle of the room stopped to stare at the large lump lying on top of it, concealed by a black sheet. Once we were all seated in our chairs, Professor Twiddle stood and moved beside the table.

"Good Afternoon students, did you all do the reading I set for you on werewolves?" Various mutterings in the affirmative came from around the classroom. "Very good, well, you should all be aware of the various parts of werewolf anatomy then?" Again the mutterings around the classroom indicated that this was true. "Very nice, well then students I have a surprise for you. Last week a werewolf was found dead on the school grounds. With the help of your Care of Magical Creatures professor, the corpse was kept in stasis and I have brought it here to be examined."

He turned to the table and removed the sheet, revealing the very dead body of a large black wolf. Several gasps and shocked murmurings were uttered around the room. I couldn't take my eyes of the body. '_That's a person, lying there, that is a human being.'_ I felt sick. I heard a choking gasp from the bench next to the one where myself, Sev and Evans sat. Potter and Black looked horrified. Lupin was grey. Evans was crying quietly, tears running down her face as she stared at the bench at the front of the room.

"In this class today, students, we are going to be opening up the carcass and examining the internal organ structure of the animal. Now, who'd like to volunteer?" No one, not even the Death Eater wannabees stood up. I didn't want to stand up either, but I figured that at least I had enough respect for the person on that table to do it right. I stood.

"This isn't right," I said. "But I'll do it, as long as I can do it my way."

"It's no different to dissecting a flobberworm, Miss Towery."

"No, it's not. Nor is it any different to dissecting a human. I say again, that I will do this, but only if it's done right." I said as I moved to the front of the room.

"Very well, if you feel so strongly about it. The floor is yours."

I turned to my classmates, I really don't know what I was looking for but my eyes fell on the Marauders, each in turn. Pettigrew would not meet my eyes; Potter had his face in his hands. Black looked ill, but didn't look away from me and Lupin took a breath but didn't look away either. Not even when a tear rolled down his cheek. I looked at both of them and nodded, and they each nodded back. Then I looked at Evans, willing her to leave the room. '_Go and get someone, anyone!_' I was screaming at her in my mind. Lupin made to stand, but then Black put his hand on his shoulder and he stopped, Black standing himself. I turned back to the bench, conjuring first a white sheet under the body and then another to cover the body.

"Like I said, we do this right." I said quietly when Black looked at me. "Show me your hands." He held them out palm up and I muttered a barrier charm over them to protect him from anything that may be in the blood. I then performed the charm over my own hands. "Spill no blood on the floor." He nodded and we approached the table. He made to pick up the knife, but I stopped him with a raised hand. I took his hands and with mine I placed them on the crown of the wolf's head and closed my eyes.

"Thank you, brother wolf, for your sacrifice;" I whispered over the body. "A sacrifice that will allow us to learn more about you and your brethren and from this learning, find ways to improve your situation. Blessed be."

"Blessed be." I heard Black whisper beside me.

I looked at him and nodded, and then decided that the silence was too clinical so I conjured a gramophone and spelled it to play shamanic drums while we worked. I flipped back the sheet from the head of the wolf and I heard a gagging sound behind me. Evans jumped up from her stool and ran out of the door. I looked over at Sev, and indicated that he should follow her. _'Go get someone.'_ I mouthed to him and he nodded almost imperceptibly on his way out of the door. I turned back to the wolf on the table to examine the body. The first thing that was evident was that this was not a clean kill. This person had been badly beaten before death. I looked at Black to see that he had come to the same conclusion. I pulled the sheet back over the head and then flipped it up over the torso.

"Just cut down the middle of the ribs, from the sternum to the pelvis," I whispered to Black and he obeyed. I pulled the flesh back and looked at the organs inside. There was evidence of severe bruising and internal bleeding, which confirmed what I thought. I closed my eyes briefly and moved to investigate further when the door to the classroom swung open and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Slughorn stood in the doorway. I sighed with relief that this horror was not going any further and pulled the sheet back down.

"Just what is going on here? Professor Twiddle, please explain yourself!" said McGonagall. I turned the music off.

"I found a werewolf body last week and thought it might be interesting for the students to examine it." He explained simply.

Professor Dumbledore took in the state of the students in the room. "Perhaps this class should come to an end early. Students, please follow Professor Slughorn to the library for a free period of study." The students all but ran for the door. "Miss Towery and Messrs Lupin and Black, please stay. Professor Twiddle, please go with Professor McGonagall to the staff meeting room." The two teachers left the room.

"Miss Towery, is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"I didn't trust anyone else to do it right, Sir."

"Very well I think that perhaps you should repair the damage done and arrange for a fitting funeral. To my knowledge no one has been reported missing so it is likely that there is no family to contact. Therefore, a funeral pyre here would be appropriate, I think."

"Yes Sir." And with that he left the room. "Alright let's do this, first I want to close the wound and then we will wrap him up and carry him to the lake. How does a floating pyre sound?"

"I think he'd like that." Said Lupin quietly.

"Yeah, sounds good."

With the help of Black I sewed the body shut again, taking care to make it look as much as possible like it had never been desecrated. Once the last stitch was in, I conjured a new, clean white sheet under the body, banishing the soiled one. The three of us wrapped the body carefully, and with a second clean sheet, I began to sew the wrapping shut, first with magic and then by hand.

"That last stitch went through the nose!" Lupin exclaimed in horror.

"Yes I know, it's tradition with funeral wrappings for the last stitch to be passed through the end of the nose."

"Why's that?" asked Black.

"To make sure they are really dead. In the past people found it difficult to tell if the person was dead or just unconscious, so it became a tradition to check by passing the last stitch through the end of the nose."

"That's barbaric."

"Perhaps, but as far as I'm concerned we are burying a person, so tradition stands." I levitated the body in front of me as we made our way down to the lake. When we arrived there, we found Hagrid waiting for us, having already built the pyre for the funeral.

"Perfessor Dumbledore said yer'd be needin' this shortly. Wha's tha' yer got thar?"

"I think Professor Twiddle murdered a werewolf."

"Oh, well, lets' give 'im a send off he'd be proud o' whacha say?"

"That's the plan." I smiled up at the half giant.

I lowered the body onto the floating pyre and as a group the four of us pushed it out on the water. When it had drifted out a sufficient distance, I drew my wand and conjured another gramophone.

"What is it with you and music?" Black asked quietly.

"Well, I feel an affinity with Native American music and mythology. The Native Americans had music for everything and they believed that music and singing helped the souls of the deceased to find heaven."

I set the music to another Native American chanting song and then turned my wand onto the pyre, muttering "Incendio", watching as the pyre erupted into flames. I sank to my knees on the bank of the lake watching the pyre burn and letting the sounds of the chant wash over me. I took the opportunity to reflect on the class, wondering what would happen now. I thought back to the sight of the werewolf lying on that bench and I felt the sting of tears. '_What kind of a world do we live in where it's ok to hack a person to pieces, just because they're different?'_ I watched the pyre burn, and my thoughts turned to the Muggle-borns in the school. Singled out because of something that isn't even a choice. I watched the pyre burn. '_Where do I go from here?'_ How do I handle the situation of being Muggle-born in the most prejudiced house in the school all while being coveted by the Dark Lord. Oh yes, I am on his list of stars because I am becoming quite the talented witch and it's too late to back out now. I watched the pyre burn into the lake, and fizzle out. I was no closer to an answer to my problem.

I rose and turned back to the castle. Hagrid was standing off to the side sobbing into a very large handkerchief. I placed my hand on his forearm as I passed and he looked down at me with a sad smile. Just past him, Lupin was on his knees with his head in his hands, Black grasping his shoulders. I swallowed the lump in my throat at the sight as Black looked up at me. I felt the sting of tears again and so, before they could fall, I inclined my head and walked back to the castle as fast as I could without actually running.

Professor Twiddle did not return from the staffroom that afternoon. He was marched to his quarters and supervised as he packed. Professor Dumbledore watched over the DADA classes for the rest of the week until school was over. Not that we needed much supervision, between exams and the mood of the class after the werewolf incident, there was very little interaction between the students. Lupin and Evans still looked ill and I could feel eyes burning into the back of my skull, but every time I snuck a look over my shoulder whoever it was had looked away.

The week seemed to take forever to finish, and I just wanted to get home after the mess that had been. Finally the last day of school came and I left the dungeons for the train station. Sev and Reggie had gone ahead of me, as it had taken me longer to pack, and I relished the opportunity to reflect on the year we'd just finished. As I moved across the station, my reverie was broken by a form standing in front of me and I looked up. Black was standing there, just staring at me. I stared back, but did not speak and neither did he. I cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrow, and he side stepped to let me through. I walked past him, and looked over my shoulder to find him still staring at me. I shook my head as I turned away and boarded the train home.

**_A/N: Music for the dissection of the Werewolf - Native American Flute and Sharmanic Drums – watch?v=FiHr02V9sRw_**

**_Music used for the funeral of the Werewolf - Native Americans: Spirit of the Sun – you tube watch?v=pZbZwK4hshI_**

XXXXX

Third Year Summer

"Mum, Dad, I need to ask you something." I said suddenly after dinner one night.

"What's wrong?"

"Well nothing's really wrong, but I want to start doing some kind of Martial Arts." Dad waited until Mum was out of sight in the kitchen before he indicated that I follow him down the hallway.

"What's brought this on?"

"I just thought it might be good to learn some co-ordination and, you know, get a bit fit."

"Does this have anything to do with a certain training regime that has been going on after hours at school?"

_'WHAT?!'_ "How did you find out about that?"

"Your head of house is more aware of what goes on than you lot give him credit for. He thought it was important that I be aware of the situation. Now what do you plan to do about it?"

"Fight." I said simply.

"Which is why you need the training. Alright, find out what style you want to do and you can start this week."

There was a gym at the youth club down the main road I lived off. One of the boys in the street I lived in told me about it, he was a student of that club and he took me along the next night. Over that summer I learned how to punch, kick and spar properly. At home, I took what I had learned into the back yard and moulded it into my duelling style, slowly developing a battle style that incorporated the movements I learned from the training at the club and the movements I had already developed in Death Eater Training. I just a few short months I had toned and strengthened my body to be able to move fluidly and with deadly grace.

XXXXX

Present Day

"It still astounds me how well you move," Sirius says with a proud smile on his face.

"Yeah, but that was why Voldemort wanted me so badly." It had taken me years to be able to say his name.

"I'll never forget that werewolf," Remus says sadly. "We don't even know who he was."

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

XXXXX


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fourth Year

"Do you want me to drive you to the station?"

"No it's okay Mum, I'm meeting Sev on the bus."

"Oh ok, where does it leave from?"

"Wherever I stick my wand out." She'd long given up trying to understand these things, so the fact that she'd just rolled her eyes and placed her hand over them was of no surprise to me whatsoever.

"Alright then. When am I going to meet these friends of yours?"

"Well you've already met Sev, mum."

"But that was only for a few minutes. You can bring them around here you know. We don't bite."

"Yeah I know, I'll ask them when I see them if they'd like to visit occasionally." I said and walked out the front door. "See you, Mum!"

"Bye, enjoy!" I walked to the top of the cul-de-sac just in time to see the Marauders exit the house across from the intersection.

"What're YOU doing here?" asked Potter.

"I live here." I said simply and kept walking. Raising my wand, there was a whoosh, then a screech and then a muffled "ooff" and suddenly a big, purple, triple-decker bus pulled up. The door to the bus opened and the conductor stepped down onto the first step.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick your wand out, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Zoticus Dodderidge, and I will be your conductor today. Now, where you lot off to?"

"She's going to platform 9¾." Sev poked his head out from around the side of Dodderidge and through the door of the bus. Then he caught sight of the Marauders and scowled. "Why did you bring them?"

"But really, mum, they followed me home!" I said, climbing the stairs after paying the conductor.

"What a ride to pick up your girlfriend in Snivvy!"

"Um, Peter, we're getting on it too."

Sev waited for them to board the bus and just as they turned to sit on their bench, he banished it to the other side of the bus. All four boys fell backwards onto their backsides.

"Ah!"

"Oof, gerrof me!"

"Whose elbow is that?"

"Which elbow?"

"Erg, oohn, Peter you just...elbowed me...in the stones!"

"Sorry Siri."

Pettigrew attempted to get up just as Dodderidge yelled "Take it away, Ern!"

The bus shot off, throwing backwards all who weren't seated, namely the Marauders who ended up once again piled on top of each other.

"Hmmp, you just...did it again...Pete."

A muffled "I can't breathe", that sounded suspiciously like Lupin, came from underneath the pile.

Watching the scene play out in front of us had Sev and I in stitches. His face was buried in his hands, trying desperately to mask his laughter, and I was laid backwards on the seat grasping at my sides and laughing so hard I was crying. Eventually the Marauders managed to pluck themselves off the floor of the bus and sit down.

Potter angrily turned to us. "Think that was funny, do you?"

"Oh go on, do something Potter. On the bus, in front of everyone." Sev drew his wand again.

"Calm down kiddies," Said the conductor. "Or I'll have to tip the lot o' yers off."

I looked at Sev and shook my head, and Lupin did the same with Potter and Black.

Once at the station, Sev and I, along with the Marauders were stood off at the door of the bus. No one wanted to get off in front of the other group. We stood there for several seconds until Dodderidge cleared his throat. "Well, are yers gettin' off or not?"

"This is ridiculous. If we promise not to hex you, will you please get off the bus?" I asked the group of Gryffindors.

"I don't trust the word of a Slytherin, especially not HIM!" Said Black.

"I give you my word that he won't do anything." I replied.

"I don't trust you either."

"Fine, you and Potter will walk out first, then Severus and Pettigrew. Lupin can take your wands and I will take Severus' and the two of us will exit last. How does that sound?"

Potter and Black looked at each other and slowly nodded. "Ok."

"Right now, move!" Handing over the wands, the boys exited the bus as instructed. We separated and Lupin and I each handed back the confiscated wands and moved to the platform.

XXXXX

Much to my disgust, Death Eater training only intensified in our fourth year. While we were still duelling amongst ourselves, we were also being instructed in dark curses and wielding staves.  
We were all still not quite ready to use them in the magical sense, however for the time being our lessons were focused on wielding it as a physical weapon. We were shown how to spin and twirl with the movements of the staff.

We started by facing our opponent with the staff under our arms and pointing out to the side. From there it was spun in a figure eight in front of the body and then brought up to spin over our heads. From there we could go into an attack on the head, followed by body shots and then spun back under our arms to cast a curse. Once we had mastered these movements on our own, we were pitted against each other.

"Now I want you to battle like you mean it. No holding back, the Dark Lord does not want followers who are not committed to his cause." Staff battles commenced in the common room, one by one. The first pair were two fifth year students whose names I could not remember. Not very important people and their lack of talent in staff duelling was a testament to this. By the grace of a lucky arm strike the battle was finished almost as soon as it had begun. The next pair moved up and they were almost as bad. Then Avery and Mulciber had a go. Their battle lasted a little longer, with each side attacking with finesse and fending off these attacks with equal grace. But then Mulciber dummied a shot to the legs to distract Avery and came back up with a blow to the head, Avery falling over unconscious. He was dragged out of the way to be dealt with off to the side as Severus and I took the centre of the room. As with every time he and I duel, we spent what seemed like hours sizing the other up, looking for weaknesses in the others stance. Working each other out.

We circled each other, not noticing as the others in the group scurried out of our way. So focused were we on each other, on our opponent. As Severus made to move forward with a strike, I swung my staff to block the blow, then spun it and came in for a blow of my own. He blocked and then struck, I blocked and then struck. Spinning way from his next attack, I brought my staff above my head and swung down for a head strike. He stepped back and, anticipating this I commenced a downward figure 8 movement. I spun once, twice, stepping backwards as I went and on the third spin I brought it down for a head strike again. He blocked the strike and I used the break in momentum to change the direction of my swing and brought the head of my staff up under his chin for an uppercut. He was knocked backwards through the air and landed hard on the stone floor behind him.

Laughter. It was the only sign of appreciation for our efforts we ever got. If Lady Lestrange was amused, you had done well. Laughter; shrieking, cackling, maniacal laughter. I turned and waited for permission to check if Sev was alright.

"That is the standard I expect to see when next we meet." And with that she disappeared from the room. I moved to Sev's side, and was torn between dismay and pride to see him wiping blood from his mouth.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," he spat blood into his handkerchief again. "Those were some fairly impressive moves, Ashe. Busy summer by any chance?"

I just smiled.

XXXXX

"Aren't you coming to Hogsmeade?" Sev was sitting the in the chair by the fireplace with a book in his lap. He looked up when I spoke.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because my useless father refused to sign my permission form."

"Have you still got last year's form?" He should've, he was a hoarder. I had found envelopes from letters three years ago in his sock compartment two weeks prior.

"Probably. Accio last year's permission form." It flew into his hand from God knows where. "I don't know why you want it though, they're dated."

"Tsk, tsk Sev." I said, laying the two permission forms on the table in the common room.

"And if you're planning on conjuring a copy, McGonagall will know in an instant."

"Do you really take me for that dumb? Accio biro, accio parchment"

"Why do you have a biro?" Both articles flew into my hand. I laid the old permission form out in front of me and the blank parchment directly beside it.

"Just watch." I studied the form from last year, specifically the signature of one Mr Tobias Snape. I picked up my biro and started to mimic the hand movements on the parchment that would have created the signature. The first attempt was too spidery, so I tried again. On the third attempt the signature on the parchment was so close to the signature on last year's form that I could barely tell the difference. I then brought this year's form closer to me and signed it, forging his father's signature. "Done."

"Brilliant, you are a witch of many talents Ashe." He smirked, stood and left the common room.

"So, I'll see you down there in about five?"

Reggie and I stood in the court yard waiting for Sev to come down. I just wanted to see if McGonagall would notice the forged signature. As the last of the stragglers came down the stairs from the castle, I noticed Sev at the back of the group.

"What took you so long?"

"I just couldn't decide how to do my hair! OW!"

"Don't be a twit."

"Fine, I couldn't find my socks."

"That's because your trunk is full of garbage, like old envelopes."

The three of us walked to town as a group. On arrival to the town we agreed to split up. Reggie said he needed to pick up some Quidditch gear, owing to his new appointment as the Slytherin seeker. As Sev and I have no interest in the game whatsoever, he went off and we agreed to meet at The Hog's Head for lunch. Sev and I decided to start at Tomes and Scrolls and then go past Honeydukes on the way to the Hog's Head.

"Welcome students, how may I serve you today?"

"Good Morning!"

"We're just in for a browse." Said Sev as he moved me past the counter.

"So what exactly are you looking for? You were kind of vague about it on the walk here."

"I'm looking for something in general on conditions affected by the moon." He said quietly.

"Why?"

"Lupin."

"What about him?"

"He's always sick," I groaned out loud, which he ignored and continued, "And it seems to always be around the full moon."

"Oh come on, just let it go."

"They are the bane of my existence."

"And they wouldn't be if you weren't shoving your nose in their business all of the time. Sev, you need to drop this crusade against them. You are not going to get them expelled while there is a Gryffindor in the top job." We rounded the corner of that shelf to see none other than Lupin himself quickly look down at the book in his hands. He was white as a sheet and trembling slightly.

Severus sneered at the sight of him and replaced the book he had in his hand. "I'll be at Dogweed and Deathcap." And with that he left the shop.

"I know you heard that." He jerked up at my words and dropped the book. Looking down at his feet, he turned to leave. "Your business is your business, and I'm not going to pry."

He stopped and looked back at me. "Thanks." And left.

I picked the book up from the floor, straightened the pages and placed it back on the shelf.

After the incident in the bookshop, I decided that a trip into Honeydukes was in order. I thought back to Sev ordering 'anything with chocolate' on the train last year and decided that this was just what the doctor ordered. I walked past the acid pops and the fizzing whizzbees, although I stopped by the pink coconut ice to pick up a packet. A hand reached from behind me to grab the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans I turned to see that it was Black standing behind me.

"Do you actually like those things?" I asked.

"I wouldn't buy them if I didn't. I'm hoping to get a vomit flavoured one someday." He laughed at the face I pulled. "You don't like them?"

"No, I prefer the Jelly Belly beans; they're just as good, but without the nasty surprises."

"They don't have them here..." he said, looking over the shelves.

"No, they're a Muggle thing. Honeydukes wouldn't know about them."

"You, a Slytherin, admitting to liking something Muggle? Be still my beating heart!" he said with a sneer.

"My mother's a Muggle." And I turned towards the chocolate wands and the treacle fudge.

I left the store with the sweets I had bought and walked towards The Hog's Head Pub to meet with Sev and Reggie.

The usually quiet pub was alive with activity when I pushed the creaky door open and stepped through the threshold. While the atmosphere was still dark, dirty and stale, someone had decided to bring in an accordion and was playing a drinking song while the other patrons sang along:

_"...Some men they are fighters,  
Mighty warrior fighters,  
As from battlefield to battlefield they run.  
But the man I drink to,  
The man nobody drinks to,  
Is the man who only goes to war just for the rum."_

I chuckled at the lyrics as I made my way to the table where Reggie and Sev were already sitting. While Reggie looked as if he were enjoying the entertainment, Sev on the other hand did not look impressed at all. "Who could have guessed that we'd get dinner and a show!" I said just as the chorus started again. The rest of the patrons in the pub were beginning to get out of their chairs and dance around the room. An older man spotted me in the corner with the boys, walked over and held out his hand. With a glance at Sev and Reggie, I took it and was swept into a fast paced jig.

_"If we drink we will die  
If we don't drink we will die  
So we might as well say "What the hell!"  
And raise our glasses high  
Whatever your name  
You'll be dying just the same  
So you might as well say, "What the hell!"  
and join us in a drink  
Hey!"_

As one of the few women in the pub, I was handed from man to man as the song continued. I was then swung into the next pair of arms, and looking into the face of the person I realised it was Reggie. He smiled at me as he moved with me to the tune of the song.

"Some men they are lovers,  
They work under covers,  
As from lady's bed to lady's bed they creep.  
But the man I drink to,  
The man nobody drinks to,  
Is the man who only goes to bed to go to sleep."

Once more I was swung into the arms of another man, this time an elderly gentleman who looked rather familiar. I was still trying to place his face when he swung me away into the arms of the next man.

_"If we drink we will die  
If we don't drink we will die  
So we might as well say "What the hell!"  
And raise our glasses high  
Whatever your name  
You'll be dying just the same  
So you might as well say, "What the hell!"  
and join us in a drink  
Hey!"_

I swung into the arms of another man. He was younger than most in the pub, barely a few years older than me. If he wasn't a student, then he could only have left school very recently. He swept me into the jig, dancing excitedly around the middle of the room and then twirled me to the next man.

_"Some men they are thinkers,  
Other men are drinkers,  
As from public bar to public bar they roam.  
But the man I drink to,  
The man nobody drinks to,  
Is the man who only has one drink and then goes home."_

This last man twirled me around and then a butterbeer was shoved into my hand for the last repetition of the chorus.

_"If we drink we will die  
If we don't drink we will die  
So we might as well say "What the hell!"  
And raise our glasses high  
Whatever your name  
You'll be dying just the same  
So you might as well say, "What the hell!"  
and join us in a drink  
Hey!"_

As the song ended, the glasses were brought together in a toast, effectively showering the floor, and anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in the middle of it, with butterbeer.

The three of us walked back to the castle in high spirits, well, Reggie and I were in high spirits whereas Sev was barely above normal. As we walked, Reggie and I were singing the drinking song and occasionally skipping and dancing along the path, laughing the whole way.

"What are the three of you singing?" Evans came up behind us.

"There was a man at The Hogs Head with an accordion playing a Russian drinking song. The whole pub was singing and dancing and..."

"This idiot got up and danced with every bloke in the tavern." Sev cut me off.

"Oh Sev don't be like that," she turned to me. "Sounds like you had fun then?"

"What was fun, Lilikins?" Potter and the rest of his entourage came up the path.

"Seems like there was an impromptu party at The Hog's Head. And don't call me that."

"But Lily-bear..."

"I said NO PET NAMES, JAMES POTTER! Come on, Sev. Let's go." And with that she laced her arm through his and the four of us set off towards the castle.

**_A/N: The song in the pub was inspired by the adaptation in the 1962 film "Taras Bulba" and is to the tune of "Kalinka". The full lyrics can be found in the acknowledgements at the end of the story, but here is the youtube link - watch?v=823doKkeemI_**

XXXXX

"Odd time for the owl post isn't it?" I looked up from my dinner to see what Sev was talking about. Sure enough there was an owl headed towards the Slytherin table.

"Um, it's coming straight for us. Reggie, are you expecting anything?"

"I hope not. Sev?"

"No, Ashe, I think it's for you." He said just as the owl dropped the letter into my gravy.

"Yuck." I picked it up by the corner with two fingers, spelled it clean and opened the envelope.

"What does it say?"

"It's from Mum; she wants to know if I'm coming home for Christmas."

"And?" asked Sev.

"Well, what are you two planning to do?"

"There's no way I'm going home. I'm better off here."

"Reggie?"

"I can get out of it if I have to, why?"

"Well do you boys want to come to my house then?"

"Really?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah sure, Mum mentioned before school that she wanted to meet my school friends, and she always cooks enough to feed a small army so why not?"

"It'd be nice to be somewhere other than here for Christmas."

"Well, come spend Christmas with us!"

The boys consented to spending Christmas with my family, and so I penned a reply to Mum asking her if they could spend the holidays with us. The answer in the affirmative came the very next day and before we knew it we were packing for the Christmas holidays.

Mum met us all at the train station in London. "Hi Mum!" I ran over and greeted my mother and then stepped back to introduce the boys "Severus you've already met, and this Is Regulus Black."

Reggie stepped forward, taking my mother's hand and kissing her knuckles. I rolled my eyes and Sev snorted, muttering "Show off" under his breath. Reggie ignored us both and said. "My friends call me Reggie."

Christmas with the boys was wonderful. Severus, especially, was a different person without the Marauders hanging around. I decided not to fill him in that the Potters only lived up the road, at least not yet anyway. It was over the break that I first introduced Severus to table-top miniatures. I had a game board set up in my corner of the garage, where I could construct, paint, and eventually I would be able to play once I got them all set up. But for now we would just play with what we had. Reggie wasn't overly interested in the concept, preferring to stick to wizard chess and Quidditch. Severus, on the other hand, was all over it and could really see the value in miniature warfare. While he was better at wizard chess than I was, I was better at battle strategy, and I won the games more often than not. When the two of us were playing, Reggie would often watch, fascinated at the way the game was played, but not interested in playing it himself. He also happily came to the hobby shop with us when it came time to buy Severus his own army.

"Have you thought about the army that you would like to have?"

"Not really, although the Britons look good, what do you think I should get?"

"What things do you take into account when deciding?" asked Reggie.

"Well, mostly it's about which army looks good to you. You know, which one you think would be more fun to paint."

"Really, is that it?"

"Well you can take into account the stats of the army if you want..."

"Stats?"

"Statistics, like speed, strength, dexterity. Stats." We arrived at the hobby shop and were greeted by the store assistant. We explained what we were looking for and were shown the various armies that were available. I explained to Severus that although the display models in the store were all painted, when he bought his army, he would have to assemble and paint it himself. Eventually he settled on an army and we returned back to my place to assemble the soldiers. By the time we were ready to head back to school he had assembled most of his army. He asked me if he could leave it at my place, not wanting to take it home for fear of his father destroying it. Of course it was no problem.

As we walked from Hogsmeade station, there was a commotion to the side of the road. I indicated that Reggie and Sev should continue without me and headed in the direction of the noise. After a short walk I saw a man trying desperately to control a horse and failing terribly. The horse was clearly distressed, and it didn't take long to work out why. He was never going to calm it down by strapping it on the side with his belt. I drew my wand on him and yelled "Stop!"

"Stay out of it, Missy. 'E's a right devil 'e is."

"I said stop, if you continue to beat that horse I will stun you. I will not warn you again."

He glanced over his shoulder at me, but laid the belt on the ground. "Awrigh' Missy, happy?" It was only when he dropped the belt and moved away from the beast that I noticed the horse was tied to the tree nearby. I indicated that he should move even further from the horse, and when he did I slowly moved towards the animal. It regarded me cautiously, every time he snorted I stopped and allowed him to calm down, getting used to my proximity before moving closer once more. Eventually I was within arms' length of the animal, and so I held my hand out to his snout.

I whispered to him, trying to keep him calm, to soothe him and it appeared to be working. I lay my hand on his forehead "Shh, it's alright. I won't hurt you. It's ok." I patted his neck and he calmed right down, nuzzling my shoulder. "Ah see, you're not so bad are you, when you're treated right," I shot a withering glare over my shoulder at the man, who at least had the good manners to look embarrassed. I untied the horse from the tree and began to lead him up to the castle.

"Where'd yer think yer taking my horse then, girly?" He blocked my path.

"After the way you treated him, you have no right to claim him. He's with me now, and I don't know many people who would argue with me on this, now stand aside."

"I suggest you do as she says," Came a voice from over the man's shoulder. As he turned my view cleared and I could see Black, Lupin and Potter standing on the other side of him, holding their wands on him. Potter continued. "We all saw what you did, and you don't deserve that animal."

The man held his hands up and made no move to stop me as I led the horse away from the clearing. "Thanks boys." I said as I passed them, going back to the path. My bags were gone.

"Sniv..." I shot Black a dark look. "I mean, Snape took your stuff with him. He was grumbling like an ogre."

"That sounds about right. Thanks."

"And just what do you plan to do with a horse?" _'Here we go again.'_

"Hagrid's fixing him up for me."

"Not what I meant, Ashe."

"I couldn't leave him with that man, and maybe having a horse will come in handy."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"What are you going to do with him in the holidays?"

"I haven't worked that out yet, but Hagrid's going to help me look after him while I'm here. Now I have to go down to the stables to feed and water him before dinner." And with that I left the dungeons to care for my new horse.

"Evening, Hagrid! How is he?"

"'E'll 'ave qui' a bruise on 'is belly, but other'n tha' 'e's rather 'appy." I smiled at his words.

"Thank you for taking care of him Hagrid."

"Does 'e 'ave a name yet?"

"No, actually, I'd not had the chance to give him one." I looked at the horse much more closely. He was a brilliant white horse, not quite as white as a unicorn and his mane and tail were pale grey. His beauty was breath-taking and I looked into his eyes for the first time. They were a brilliant blue, and suddenly I knew who this horse was. "Thowra," I whispered.

"Wha' was that?" I had momentarily forgotten that Hagrid was there.

"His name is Thowra."

"Wha' kind of a name is that?"

"Thowra is a legendary horse in Australia. King of the Cascade Brumbies, his name means 'wind' and his is as cunning as he is beautiful. My Thowra will be named for him."

"That's a bea'iful name tha' is."

I smiled up at the half-giant. "Thank you."

XXXXX

"Good Afternoon, class!" Our DADA professor greeted the class as we walked into the room. I've given up keeping track of them since I accidentally called him Professor Mustaq in the first week. I still don't know his name. "Today we will be working on the Patronus Charm. Now the Patronus charm is a positive force much like a shield that can become a barrier between the wizard and the dark force that is attacking him. For some of us it will be a semi-tangible, recognisable shape, for others it may be simply a shapeless white light. It can also carry messages over distances, when the use of an owl is not practical. To conjure it you will need a very powerful, overwhelmingly happy memory. Allow this memory to fill you up and then when you feel that it has almost taken you over, speak the incantation: Expecto Patronum! Now I want you all to find your own space and have a try."

The class all stood and the tables and chairs whisked themselves to the side of the room. Sev and I took a place in the corner of the room. We sort of stood there looking at each other while trying to come up with a memory. I searched my mind, and at first I thought of my family. While they do make me happy and I love them very much, the memory I kept coming back to was standing in that clearing last year, face to face with a unicorn while her foal snuffled at my knees. I felt so honoured to be in the presence of such a pure creature that I felt, in that moment, nothing could ever go wrong again. I felt happy tears prick at my eyes and my lips turned up in a smile at the feeling. The smile spread across my face and for a moment I forgot why I came to this memory in the first place. I pulled the feeling out and felt it rise through my chest, the words forming on my lips. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The end of my wand lit up with the brightest, most beautiful white light I had ever seen, and then in the centre of the classroom was an almost corporeal, brilliant white wolf. It stood stock still for a second and then it lifted its head in a silent howl. Dead silence. The first person to speak was the professor.

"Well done Miss Towery! Did you see that class, a recognisable form on the first conjure! 50 points to Slytherin!"

I bowed my head to hide my smile. This time, I didn't care about the points; the wolf however was an interesting development. Loyalty, intelligence and intuition. That is the symbol of the wolf. I cast my mind back to the disaster that was the DADA class on werewolves and my smile dropped. Before I could think too much more on it, someone else was casting. Potter had just successfully cast the charm, conjuring the image of a stag. So now the focus of the class was on him. This suited me just fine.

At the end of the class, the student piled out of the room and made their way to the library for the afternoon study session. I overheard a group of girls talking along the way. "So first she cuts up a werewolf and then she takes one as her patronus. It's making me wonder if she has a fetish for dogs." The dim wits surrounding her burst into a twitter of giggling.

"Yeah but don't forget that horse she's now got, and the unicorn and the Bowtrunkle. The boys in the school won't touch her, so she has to turn to the animals." More giggling.

I very discreetly drew my wand and, checking over my shoulder for exactly where she was, I whispered "Anteoculatia" under my breath and was rewarded with a scream from her friend as she realised that the girl now had antlers growing out of her head. I stowed my wand before anyone could see who cast the hex and increased my pace towards the library.

"There's nothing wrong with a wolf as a patronus," I couldn't see Lupin at first, but then I noticed him on the other side of the bookshelf I was standing at.

"Oh, I'm not worried about it, I rather like it."

"You do?"

"Yes of course, the symbology of the wolf is a positive one. Loyalty, intelligence and intuition. I like it."

"I never did thank you for what you did for that werewolf last year."

"It was no trouble, what happened to him was wrong and I decided to put it right as best I could."

"Well, thank you anyway."

XXXXX

For the last Hogsmeade trip of the year, I decided to try riding Thowra into the town. I had been working on him since the weekend after I found him, with the help of Hagrid, to get him to accept the bit and saddle and allow me to ride him. Make no mistake, I was thrown a couple of times, but with the help of cushioning charms I was never seriously hurt. I left the castle earlier than my classmates to saddle him up.

"Hello gorgeous," I gave him a long pat on the neck and then reached for the saddle that Hagrid had made me. He told me he was sent a Dragon hide from one of his friends in Romania and he decided to make me a saddle out of it. It was truly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen; it was black, but it had a sheen on it that was very much like oil on water. I placed his blanket over his back and then laid the saddle over it. I was pleased to see that he didn't even flinch this time.

"Will you permit me to ride you this morning?" I took his snort to mean yes as I led him outside the stables. Once outside, I carefully mounted him and was very pleased when he seemed to accept my weight. "Very good, Thowra. Let's go."

I directed him to walk over to the rest of the students going to Hogsmeade. At the sound of my approach, Professor McGonagall looked up and frowned, but did not say anything.

"Oh, isn't he lovely! What's his name?" Asked one of the younger Gryffindors.

"His name is Thowra, and this will be my first time riding him."

"What does Thowra mean?"

"It means wind. It was the name of a Horse-king in Australian legend, who was as cunning as he was beautiful and was an untameable force of nature. My Thowra looks just like how he is described in the story."

"As you insist on being mounted for this trip into the village, Miss Towery, perhaps you would like to lead the way?" Professor McGonagall asked, still frowning.

"Of course, Professor. I'd be honoured." Sometimes crocodile smiles are so useful.

The ride into Hogsmeade was wonderful, it seems that Thowra and I have come to an understanding. More than an understanding really, I might even go as far as to say a connection. As the group approached the village, we drew looks from the residents as a student trip into the village had not been led by a horse and rider in living memory. I peeled off from the front of the group and dismounted before approaching the Professor.

"Professor, I was going to take Thowra for a ride around the outskirts of the town, is that agreeable to you?"

"It's not agreeable to me for this beast to be here at all, but here he is regardless. Having said that, I believe that stretching his legs would be advantageous for him. See that you do not run him over anyone on your jaunt." She turned and walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"Come one, Thowra. Don't you listen to anything that old bat has to say." I re-mounted him and we set off at a canter. Once we were well outside the town, I increased the pace to a gallop. Riding him felt so free, and I know he felt it too. We rode for almost an hour before we slowed back to a walk and re-entered the town. I dismounted outside The Three Broomsticks, tied the reins to the post outside and entered the pub.

Pandemonium. That was the only word there was to describe the state inside that building. Sheer, utter chaos. Black was dancing around in the centre of the room, stamping his feet, while some random blonde was sitting on his back, one of her legs over his shoulder screaming her head off. McGonagall was trying and failing to calm the situation down. I pushed my way to the front of the group to see that Black was stamping his foot at one very agitated grass snake that was raising itself off the floor every time he stamped his foot.

"Miss Lima, please stop screaming! Silencio!" Finally the screaming stopped; or, more correctly, the screaming continued just in silence. Now I could hear something else.

_'Warm-bloods everywhere! Oh no! My Babies!_

"Black, stop stamping. NOW!" He stopped and looked at me.

"Sssaia husssseee hethhhh" _'Calm down and you will not be harmed'_ She turned and looked at me.

_'You hear me, warm-blood?' _She cocked her head to the side ever so slightly.

"Sssssss." _'Yes'_ "Hhasssssha rho_ssssh eh hesssssshh." _'I am your friend.'_

"Ssshe Ssshhessssshh" _'Come come.'_ She came to me with no hesitation at all and wound herself around my wrist. She raised her head and looked at me; I extended my index finger and rubbed her under the chin. She flicked her tongue and I smiled. "Ssssssss." I took her out of the pub and after consultation placed her in the hollow of a tree. I turned to find that the majority of the student body, and Professor McGonagall had followed me outside.

"You can talk to snakes?" Potter looked more livid than I have ever seen him.

"Apparently, why?"

"It's dark magic." And he drew his wand on me.

"Mr Potter, put that down. Parselmouth is not dark magic." Professor McGonagall turned to me. "It is, however, very rare, how long have you known you can do this, Miss Towery?"

"I only just found out then, when the noise died down, I could hear the snake talking."

"What was it saying?" Asked a Hufflepuff.

"She was frightened and pregnant. She was looking for a safe place to lay her eggs and mistook the pub for that place. She wasn't trying to hurt anyone, but stamping feet at her was agitating her."

"I think it's time we returned to the school. I want to see you in the Headmaster's office as soon as we get back, Miss Towery." '_Oh oh_'.

"Professor McGonagall informs me that you are a parselmouth, Ashlee."

"Yes Sir."

"How do you feel about this revelation?"

"I'm not really sure, but judging on the response of some of the students, I'm guessing that this is a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily, Miss Towery. However it depends very much on how you choose to use this skill." Professor McGonagall said.

"While we are on the subject, Ashlee, how is Death Eater Training going?" If the floor could've opened up and swallowed me then, I'd've died happy. Because right then I wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there for the rest of eternity. "Did you think I didn't know?

"I'd hoped not."

"Why you little..."

"Minerva. This girl is Muggle-born." Professor McGonagall's shock was evident. "Miss Towery, do you plan to join the Death Eaters."

"I was hoping to get out of it if I can. You know as well as I do I wouldn't last five minutes once they found out what I am."

"Do you have a plan?" The Headmaster asked.

"At the moment I'm going with not showing up at the ceremony."

"Very well, now let's come back to this talent of yours. How do you plan to use it?"

"I don't know, but I'm not interested in power, if that's what you mean."

"What are you interested in?" Professor McGonagall tipped her head to me, interested in the answer.

"I just want to get through school right now. I don't have a better answer than that."

"Very well, Miss Towery. You may return to your friends now."

XXXXX

"So, do you think that's it for training, or is she going to be back next year for more?" I asked as I was piling my stuff into my trunk to go home for the summer.

"Oh I think this will be a regular thing from now until we are marked." Said Sev. "It's not only about teaching us how to fight, Ashe, it's about seeing who is worthy of serving the Dark Lord."

_'Great. I'm a Death Eater with training wheels.'_ The first time I used truly Dark Magic I was vomiting red, white and blue for the rest of the night. It has a really bad affect on me, so I got good at it in the hope that once I'd mastered it I didn't have to do it anymore. Unfortunately, my skill at it is part of the reason I came to the attention of our trainer, Bellatrix. The other reason is as I spoke of before, because I am able to combine both movement and magic to create my own very unique fighting style.

As was becoming my habit at the end of each year, I reflected on the events of the past twelve months as I packed. My friendships with Sev and Reggie had grown to a whole new level. I trusted these boys to the extent that, despite their commitment to serving the Dark Lord, I had accepted them into my home for Christmas. Even more, they were joining me after we got off the train in London for the annual street party put on by the families in my street for those of us who had been at boarding school all year. I now have a horse, who was staying here and I would return once a week to exercise him and keep our relationship going. The training that myself and the other Slytherins were undergoing was beginning to wear on me. I had continued to run the mediation sessions once a week in the great hall that year. I found it helped me to cope with the strain of training to become a murderer. The sessions had increased in popularity so much so that the majority of the school students and even some of the staff had joined me at least once, and I had a regular group who were there each week. One of that regular group was Lupin, who really only missed the occasional session for one reason or another. I had had comments from the students that these sessions helped with the stress of exams, and this was reflected in the numbers that joined me as we neared the end of the year. Professor Dumbledore informed me that he was most pleased that I had taken up his suggestion, especially in the light of its popularity. My thoughts returned to the training we were undergoing and what was to come after that. I was beginning to question whether or not I could actually get out of being marked.

"Are you ready?" Sev's question cut into my thoughts.

I had just folded the same skirt six times. _'Yeah.'_ "Sure, let's go!"

XXXXX

Fourth Year Summer

Whoever it was that organised this year's party had outdone themselves. When the three of us arrived at the corner of my street, the view was spectacular. Right at the top of the street was a banner slung between the two power poles welcoming home the students who had been at boarding school all year, and it was clear that it had been made by the other kids in the street who go to the day schools. The banner shone with glitter of all colours, and it had streamers and origami flowers glued to it. Just beyond the banner was a blow-up jumping castle that looked uncannily like Hogwarts. At the sight of this I glanced over at Sev and Reggie, both of whom looked like they had never seen anything like it. Chances are they hadn't either. As we moved down the street towards my house, we saw that they had also hired a giant slippery slide and a just a little further down was a DJ on a makeshift dais. To the side of all of the commotion was the sweets table, laden with all kinds of goodies like toffees, jelly and cupcakes. It was clear from the activity along the street that the party had been going for some time before our arrival.

As the three of us made our way down the cul-de-sac to my house, I spotted my Dad and brother standing with the men over near the barbeque. I went over and greeted them, reintroducing Sev and Reggie. I also took the opportunity to introduce them to my neighbours.

"Welcome back, Ashlee! How was school this year?" asked the elderly man who lived two doors down from us. "Did you get good marks?"

"Oh yes, Mr Finchley. She gives the two of us a run for our money." Sev answered for me, and I just smiled.

"Sev and Reggie is it? Short for?"

"Severus."

"And Reggie is short for Regulus."

"They're rather unusual names..."

"They come from old fashioned families." I cut in. "Reggie is the year below us, but just as talented."

"Good, good. Now have you got any exciting stories for an old man this year?"

"Always, but they will have to wait till tonight at the bonfire." I grinned.

"Of course, now you kids run along and enjoy the celebration."

We ran into my house just as mum was about to walk out the door with a plate of something. She sidestepped all three of us and before looking over her shoulder "Oh hello, kids. How was school?"

"Good." I said as the three of us dragged our trunks down the hall, dumping them in my room before returning to the kitchen.

"Anything exciting happen this year?" She asked when she came back.

"The usual shenanigans, you know. Assignments, exams, hexing each other." At this she gave me that look, the one that only a mother can pull off. I ignored it. "I now own a horse and I can talk to snakes."

"You own a Horse?" _'How is that the oddest thing I said?'_ "Where did you get a horse from?"

"She stole it off a poor unsuspecting villager."

"I did not! He was beating him with a leather strap and so I took him off the man's hands."

"At wand-point." Finished Sev.

"I wasn't going to tell her that." I said under my breath. I stood and pushed these two out the door of the house before they could get me into any more trouble.

Now free of our luggage, the street party was ours to enjoy. The first thing I wanted to try was the jumping castle. I ran towards it and kicked off my shoes. Reggie and Sev hung back a bit and I turned to them.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"You are actually going into that thing?"

"What's it for?"

"Well you climb onto it and you jump around. It's like a really big toy."

"I am not getting on that thing." I then turned to Reggie, asking silently.

"Oh, why not?" He kicked off his shoes as well and climbed onto the castle. We bounced around for a little while. Occasionally we would land on our backsides and then bounce back to our feet, or we would throw ourselves against the walls, bouncing back and landing on the floor of the castle. And then we would start all over again. It was one of those castles that have different levels that you can climb through and slide back down, so we spent quite a while climbing up and sliding down and occasionally jumping from the first floor back down to the base of the castle.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us Sev?" I asked after a little while. He looked so out of place, just standing there with his arms crossed.

He took a breath and let it out in a huff. "Are you going to leave me alone if I say no?"

"Nope."

He bent down to unlace his shoes. "I didn't think so." Kicking them off, he climbed up into the castle and stood stock still in the middle of it. Not having any of that, I pushed him over landing on his back and bouncing twice. "What was that for?"

"It's no fun if you're just going to stand there like a statue."

He climbed to his feet and pushed me over. Grabbing him on the way down, he fell with me, bouncing again and I landed on top of him.

"Oof." I jumped up off of him and he pulled himself up. "I'll get you for that." He said with a smile.

I ran through the castle, to the rope ladder and he gave chase, climbing just behind me. I slid down the slide and he followed, once again landing on the base of the castle. By this time I was back in the middle of the floor jumping up and down and making the whole castle wobble. He moved closer to me, and because of the motion of the castle he started to jump as well.

"I told you it was fun, didn't I?"

"Alright you win."

I didn't know it at the time, but my Father had produced a camera and was taking pictures of the three of us playing together as friends. After quite a while in the jumping castle, we pulled our shoes back on (well the boys did anyway, I didn't bother) and moved over to the slippery slide. It was one of those types of slides that you needed a hessian sack to slide down on. I grabbed three of them, handed one each to the boys and ran up the stairs to the top of the slide. Clutching it to my chest, I took a flying leap off the top of the slide, landing on my stomach and slid all the way to the bottom and landing on the rubber mat at the base of the slide. Reggie followed a second later; I looked up from the mat to see him sliding down with the widest smile I had ever seen on his face. I didn't see my Father snap the picture, capturing him in the happiest moment I've ever seen. Just as the two of us tried to get up off the mat, Sev came down the slide, landing on top of the two of us. We collapsed again into a pile of giggling limbs. Another photograph.

Soon dusk began to fall and the hired party equipment was packed and taken away to make room for the bonfire. A hole was dug in the front yard of one of our neighbours, lined with stones and the fire was lit. Stools were placed around the fire and together the group of returning students, parents and day-school kids sat around the fire toasting marshmallows (or in my case mushrooms) and relaying stories about the year that had been. I told the edited version of how I came to own a horse and a few stories about the shenanigans the three of us get up to in school, including the story about the day in the Hog's Head with the accordion.

The next day Dad came home holding a handful of photograph frames. In each of these frames were a picture of the three of us; one each on our own, but there was a group photo of the three of us in the jumping castle together. The photograph of Reggie was the one of him sliding down the slippery slide for the first time. These photos were the first thing I packed for the next school year.

XXXXX

Present Day

"So that's what all the ruckus was that day?" James asks and I nod.

"There was a street party every year for all the kids who had been away at school. The only year I missed was at the end of fifth year, for obvious reasons." I watch as his eyebrows furrow and he nods solemnly.

XXXXX


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fifth Year

All too soon the summer was over and it was time to head back to school. In the last week of the summer holidays a letter from the Headmaster had arrived. I was a Slytherin Prefect, along with Severus. The list of Prefects included two names each from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that I was unfamiliar with and the prefects for Gryffindor were Lily Evans and Remus Lupin. Also enclosed within the envelope was my prefect badge, Slytherin green with silver trimming. When I told my parents what the letter said they congratulated me proudly, although the concept of prefects and head boys and girls was a little alien to them after being educated in Australia. When the time came to leave for the train, I once again met Severus on the Knight Bus.

The train ride went with very little incident, and as a prefect it was my responsibility to help patrol the train and keep the order. There was the predictable comment from the Marauders about a Slytherin as a prefect, to which I replied that prefects come from all houses, not just the ones they agree with. As night fell, the train approached Hogsmeade and the next intake of first years were separated from the group to prepare for the sorting ceremony.

After the feast was the first meeting of the prefects in a spare classroom. It was here that the patrol roster was decided for the year. But more importantly, it was a meet-and-greet to familiarise ourselves with our new colleagues.

"Good evening all and congratulations on your appointment as prefects!" The Head Boy began.

The room twittered with returned congratulations and greetings and then the nuts and bolts of the meeting were underway. I was assigned patrol duty with Lupin, the Hufflepuff girl and the Ravenclaw boy. Evans, Sev and the other Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were in the other team. These teams would then share responsibility with the teams from the other years as well. It would seem that my team's responsibility would be Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday Evenings this year.

My first night of patrolling was the night after the welcoming feast and it was a very long night. I found no less than six couples in the hallways, most were hiding behind tapestries, canoodling. I had no idea that thirds years were doing that already! When I was in third year we were still chasing each other around the school grounds. Hmn, maybe we were doing that after all. I finally fell into bed at about midnight, when it was time for the teachers to take over patrol. It was after nights like this that I decided Sunday would be my bath day. The prefects had their own bathroom on the fifth floor of the hospital tower and it was a beautiful sight indeed. The bath itself was very large, almost the size of a swimming pool with nearly a hundred golden taps surrounding the rim and all running different colours of water. I decided that this was my day to relax with a good hot soak after a week of patrolling the corridors.

I was doing just that one Sunday, not long after the start of term when I heard the door to the bathroom swing open. Lifting my head from the bath pillow on the side of the bath, I opened my eyes to see Lupin come shuffling into the bathroom. Like an old man, he began to remove his clothing, and as more skin was revealed I was shocked to see the bruises and cuts adorning his back. He unfastened his trousers and as they fell to the floor he hooked his thumbs into his boxer shorts and began to pull them down.

"If I were you I'd stop right there, not that I'm not enjoying the view of course." He jumped and turned so fast that he winced and gasped. He was in obvious pain.

"I'm...mmm...I'm sorry, I...ah...I didn't see you there. I'll just go, and um, come back later." He bent to pick up his clothes again, screwing his eyes shut in pain.

"Don't be ridiculous, you are clearly not right today and if you have aching muscles a soak will do you good. Besides, this bath is enormous and I don't mind sharing."

He spluttered, and turned beet-red. I noted that he blushes from the middle of his chest to the tips of his ears. "But...but...you...you're NAKED!"

I sighed and picked up my wand, conjuring a bath shirt. I held it up and jiggled it so he could see what it was and then slid it on. "Not anymore, I'm not. Any more excuses you can think of?"

He opened his mouth and then shut it again, reminding me of a fish out of water. Then he shook his head and ambled over to the bath. Lowering himself into the water very slowly, I could see the relief on his face once he was sitting in the enveloping warmth.

He closed his eyes, drew in a breath and released it slowly.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." I turned to sit side-along on the ledge; one leg tucked under the other and propped my head up on the arm that was resting on the side of the tub.

"I noticed that you were missing from patrol last night."

He didn't answer for a second and then "Yes I was...unwell."

"Hmm, well, you look like shit this afternoon. Actually you look like you lost a fight with a hippogriff."

"I thought you said once before that you wouldn't pry."

"And I'm not, but you look terrible and you're on my team. Therefore, by default I would be negligent if I wasn't concerned."

He just nodded, and then started rolling his shoulders.

"So I'm right, you have sore muscles?"

"Yes. I..." he began and then obviously thought better of it.

"You know what'll really help?"

"What?"

"A back rub." From the look on his face, you'd think I'd just offered him a blowjob. He spluttered again. "I saw the bruises so I can be gentle if that's what you are worried about."

"I ah, er, I mean, ah..."

"Turn around," I smiled. "It's ok, just let me know if it hurts and I'll go easier."

He turned his back to me, probably because he was out of ideas on how to get out of it, and I laid my hands on his shoulders. Not moving yet, I slowly increased the pressure until I heard him sigh. I moved my hands outward towards his arms, then moving down over his shoulder blades, digging the heels of my hands in as I came back up to his shoulders. I repeated this process until I felt him relax and then I moved my hands down the muscles running either side of his spine, pressing my thumbs in gently and moving them in small circles; clockwise on the right, anticlockwise on the left. He moaned. His head rolled back onto his shoulders, and I pulled him back so his head lay on my shoulder.

"Is this alright?" He moaned again, so I took that as a yes. I moved my hands down the centre of his back, along his spine as far down as it was decent. Then I moved my hands outward, taking in the muscles along the planes of his back. His head rolled to the side and I felt his breath on my ear. I moved my hands further up his back until they were back on his shoulders where they started. I squeezed the muscles there gently, and then moved my hands down his arms ever so slowly, squeezing the muscles as I went. I felt him relax even more as I made my way down to his hands. I gently moved his hands to the centre of his chest and rubbed each palm in turn, placing it on his chest when I was finished. I placed my hands back on his shoulders.

"How do you feel now?"

"Much better," Came the sleepy reply. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So, do you come here often?" He cracked an eye open and smiled at me.

"Every Sunday, roughly three pm."

"I may well join you."

Most Sundays after lunch found Lupin and I in the prefect's bath around three pm. Some days he would not make it, and I didn't press him for reasons. On the days that he did make it, we chatted about every conceivable subject.

"Oh no, you definitely have to try Belgian chocolate, it's the best I've ever had."

"Even better than Honeydukes?"

"A hundred times better, and you know the best part?"

"No, what?"

"The stuff they export is their rejects! The best chocolate I have ever had is a factory second, how awesome is that?"

"It's good for you too, you know?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Now you are definitely dreaming, Remus!"

"No, I'm serious! It's the best thing after you've had a rough night or after a nasty curse."

"Well, that I can believe, but that doesn't mean it's good for you!"

"Yes it does! It makes you feel better when everything is going wrong."

"Very true, everything looks better when it's viewed through a block of chocolate!"

"Well there you go, chocolate is good for you!"

"You are determined to come to that conclusion regardless of any evidence to the contrary, aren't you?"

"Absolutely." He smiled at me. "How are you going with potions this year?"

"I'm keeping up with the workload, but I do get a lot of help from Severus. It's not that I don't know the material, it's just that he seems to have a real gift for it, and he comes up with ways of doing it better that even Slughorn doesn't even know about."

"So, you are cheating?"

"How did you get cheating out of that?"

"Because you have access to information that the rest of the class doesn't and you use it to your advantage."

"But it's not cheating, cheating means that you have gained information that you have no right to and are using it. To come up with a better way of doing things is innovation."

"But then you have a responsibility to share it with the rest of the class then, so that everybody has a fair shot at a decent mark."

"No I don't, firstly because I don't own the information in the first place and therefore it's not my place to decide who gets it and who doesn't; and secondly the marks in the school system are competitive, especially between the houses, so to give away an advantage would be self depreciating."

"So you don't believe in fairness?"

"Actually I do, but I think you and I have a different view of what fairness means. You seem to think that it applies to any and all advantages, regardless of whether or not they have been developed fairly. We'll continue to use the example of potions, as that's how we started. All students in the class have the same opportunity to come up with their own ways of doing things. The fact that Severus is not only talented at potions, but also spends a lot of his own time working on them means that he is more likely to discover innovations in the preparation and brewing process. Your idea of fairness is that he should then take these innovations and give them away freely to those students who have not bothered to put the same amount of time and effort in. I, however, believe that the fairness of the issue lies in the opportunity, not the outcome. You can't expect to do next to nothing in the class and then be simply handed advantageous information at no cost. That, in my opinion is unfair." I finished, and he seemed to mull this over for a bit.

"Okay, I see your point, but that is Snape's information that you have now gained through your association with him. You haven't earned the information yourself and so, from where I sit your gaining of this advantage is unfair."

"Perhaps if looked at only in the confines of the subject of potions, however the dynamic that Severus and I enjoy is one where both of us benefit from input at different times and depending on the subject."

"For instance?"

"Severus is better at the intellectual side of things, that much is obvious. However, there are other areas of his life, which I will not go into detail over, where he comes up short. This is something that happens with everyone. I work to help him in those areas. And he's my friend."

"Ok..."

"Surely in your own group there are things that you excel at and then there are things that you need help in, and this is where your friends come in."

"I have to agree with you there. Ok, so if it was your information and the marking system was co-operative rather than competitive?"

"I would happily divulge the information for the greater good."

"So it depends on the situation for you?"

"It should always depend on the situation."

XXXXX

Slowly over time, Remus and I grew closer. During this time, I noticed that he was always bruised and battered after the full moon and I began to realise what was going on. I wasn't one hundred percent certain, but it all made sense: the disappearances around the full moon, the state he was in that first bath we shared, his reaction to that evil man who had us cut up the werewolf in third year. It was all coming together for me, but I had promised him I wouldn't pry. I had to break that promise, mostly because I wanted him to know that it didn't matter to me. I wanted him to know that he was still Remus Lupin as far as I was concerned. I got my chance in January, as that was the next time there was a full moon on a Saturday night.

As with the first time, he came into the bathroom at a snail's pace. It had obviously been a bad one this time. I helped him with his shirt, as he couldn't reach back to get it off. When he had stripped down to his boxers again, I helped him ease into the water and his muscles loosened a tiny bit. I sat behind him and brought my hands to his shoulders. I increased the pressure and he started to relax.

As he leaned into my touch I decided it was time to speak. "I take it that it was a bad transformation this month?"

"Yeah, the massage helped after the last time, but I haven't..." He stopped and jerked away from my hands. His movements were shaky and panicked, so much so that he was splashing everywhere as he tried to get away from me. "How did you...you said you wouldn't...I...I can't..." He started gasping for air as a panic attack took hold of him.

I moved over to him and grasped his hands, hanging on when he tried to free himself from my grasp. "Breathe Remus, just keep breathing. I didn't want to pry, but I noticed your absences, and what they coincided with. I put that together with the condition you were in that first time we bathed together and your reaction to that bastard's experiment in third year. I'm sorry to do it this way, but I didn't know how else to bring it up. I want you to know that it's ok, I won't tell anyone and I don't see you any differently than I did before."

"You won't tell anyone? I can trust you?" his breathing slowly returned to normal.

"How about I tell you my secret? Like a trade?"

"There's no way it could be as bad as this, though..." He peaked up at me with such sadness. At least he was calm now.

"Oh really? Remus, I'm a Muggle-born."

His head snapped up at that. Slowly the implications of what I had said dawned on him and his eyes went the size of saucers. "In Slytherin? How is that possible?"

"It's not common, but it does happen occasionally. I'm hiding behind my cover story."

"So that boggart in third year was going to call you a...a...you know..."

"Mudblood? Yes."

"Don't say that, it's not nice."

"I hear it every day, several times a day. It's lost its teeth by now."

"So you really don't see me as any different now?"

"Well, there is this one thing..." He looked down, and I could see his brow start to furrow. I touched his cheek to bring his face back to mine. "Just this." I leant forward and gently pressed my lips to his.

It was just a peck, really. Not much of a kiss, but the look on his face was priceless. He looked like I'd just given him a gold mine. His face lit up like a thousand candles and he grabbed my chin to pull me in again. He pressed his lips to mine again and my arms came around his neck as he wound his arms around my waist. With a jerk he pulled my whole body forward so that we were touching from the forehead to the belly and I gasped. He took advantage of this moment to lick my bottom lip and I angled my head to the side allowing him to get even closer. I felt his tongue push past my lips and into my mouth, finding my own tongue and stroking it. His hand moved up my body, wound around the back of my neck and held my head still while his lips moved against mine. We broke apart for air, just looking at each other. Then he pulled my head down, kissed my forehead and laid my head against his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his torso and closed my eyes.

"Who else knows?"

"Professors Slughorn, Dumbledore and McGonagall are the only teachers. Also Severus and Regulus Black know as well. Reggie figured it out on his own; but Severus was told so he could help me keep the secret and keep an eye on me."

"Did Slughorn tell him to do this?"

"No, Lucius Malfoy did." He pulled me back to look me in the eye.

"Malfoy knows? How?"

"He figured it out within an hour."

"And you've been living with this hanging over your head since you got here?" I nodded. "You know if you told the boys, they would help you."

"I can't yet, it's not as straight-forward as we would all like it to be. I can't have people who openly oppose the Dark Lord standing behind me. At least not yet."

"You don't support him do you?"

"I have to appear to for the time being, there are too many students who are going into the Dark Lord's service at the end of each year. Having said that, I have been trying to undermine the attacks on Muggle-borns in the school where possible."

"Like the day that you took on all four of us and then 'lo and behold' there's a couple of death eater wannabees around the corner from you?" I grinned a big toothy grin. "You slimy little witch, you!"

"And that, dear sir," I pecked him on the lips again. "I will take as a compliment."

XXXXX

I was in my room, elbow deep in a Transfiguration essay when there was a knock at the door. "Just a moment," I called out as I stood from my desk and walked over to the bookshelves where I kept the framed photographs of Sev, Reggie and I from the return party at the end of last year. Placing each of them face down, I lingered on the one of Reggie coming down the slide, pausing for a moment to take in his joyful, open and smiling face. Another knock at the door startled me out of this moment and I placed this photo face down as well before moving to the door and pulling it open.

"Lucius! What a pleasant surprise! I here you finally married Narcissa, congratulations!" I pulled the door wide open and, stepping back, swept my arm towards the room in invitation.

He stepped into the room and took the chair next to the fire. "Your information is as sharp as ever, Ashlee; you are quite correct and thank you. How are your classes going?"

"Well I was just completing a transfiguration essay before your knock, and I appear to be doing quite well. Not as well as Severus, but then he is the academic between the two of us."

"Yes, you are the most practical of the pair. While the Dark Lord prizes academic intelligence, he is particularly interested in those who are able to apply their knowledge in the heat of battle. Which brings me to the reason for my visit; I have something for you." He reached into his robes and pulled out a small black box. Enlarging it, he removed the lid and inside was what appeared to be a pile of leather. "Your Death Eater Robes, specifically designed to work with your unique style of fighting. Well, go on."

I reached into the box and pulled out the first item; a black, dragon-hide, reinforced corset that laced at the back. Immediately I could sense that it was embedded with shielding enchantments and was designed to repel solid weapons while allowing me full and flexible movement. The next item in the box was the matching dragon-hide strides. Again these were designed to offer flexibility of movement and were laced up the outside of the legs from the ankle to the hip. Under the garments were the boots, so I lifted these out next. They were knee high black dragon-hide, cut from the same hide as the corset, and they had a four inch block heel with a one inch platform under the ball of the foot. Finishing off the outfit was a black dragon-hide archery arm guard. Lacing on the inside instead of the standard outside, this was to allow access to the Dark Mark and came with a button-over reinforcement, so that the bowstring didn't catch on the laces. To top this item off, it also came with a wand sheath that would hold the wand along the bone of the arm. The outfit on a whole would make me a very imposing figure on the battle field. I was speechless and I turned to Lucius, completely at a loss for what to say.

"No thanks are necessary, my dear, the look on your face is thanks enough. You must not wear this to meetings however, this is a battle dress alone. It is charmed so that you may conjure it to you, regardless of how far away from you it is. The charm to clothe yourself in it when necessary is _Rotatia Divesto_. Give it a try; I'd like to see you in it." I muttered the incantation and I felt the tightening of my attire as it morphed from the comfortable slacks and jumper I was wearing to the Dragon-hide battle gear. I was raised several inches from the floor by the height of the heels on the boots. I crouched, dropping my body weight to test out the pants. Keeping my body weight low, I pivoted on my heel, swiping my other leg out in a low spinning kick. Planting that foot, I raised my body weight again, bringing the other leg up for a side kick, spinning again and elbowing my imaginary assailant. The suit moved with me perfectly.

"Lucius, it's perfect, Thank you!" In a rare display I walked over to where he was seated and leaning down, kissed his cheek. He coloured ever so slightly and shifted uncomfortably.

"You're quite welcome." He said, rising from the chair and moving to the door. "Now I must be going. Good luck with your studies."

"Thank you and congratulations on your marriage once again." And with that he left. I changed back out of the suit and hung it in my wardrobe.

XXXXX

My relationship with Remus developed slowly over the remaining months of that year. Our bath sessions were spent alternating between chatting and kissing, more often than not with me straddling his lap. As we kissed, I would feel his hands roving over my back and up and down my sides while I tangled my hands in his hair. It was nice to have someone I could be completely open with, and as we had done before we discussed all manner of things, both insipid and serious. It was a refreshing change to have someone I could talk to openly about what was going on in the Slytherin common room. I filled him in on the training sessions that were being run by Bellatrix Lestrange. He was shocked to find out that not only was there a known Death Eater lurking about the school on a regular basis, but the Headmaster was already aware of the extracurricular activities going on.

"Death Eater training."

"Yes, it's not something we had a choice about. She pushes us to perform, and recently she's started punishing us for not living up to her expectations."

"What do you mean she punishes you for not performing?"

"Her favourite form of punishment is the cruciatus." I didn't look up at him. I felt his hand reach for my cheek and pull my face up to look at him.

"Has she ever held it on you?" I nodded. He pulled me into his lap and laid my head on his shoulder. I wrapped one arm around his shoulder and the other came up to rest on the side of his neck. He held me a little tighter. After a while he started again.

"Tell me, who's the best they've got? What's the standard we are up against?" I pulled my head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"The average standard of the students in the current group isn't that good. With the exception of Severus."

"So he's the best they've got then?"

"No, I am."

"You? But Ashe..."

"Remus, I need you to understand something. Nearly every one of them has a choice whether to join or not. Nearly. There are certain people for whom it is expected that they will join and as a result of this, they will not have a choice. At the moment it's looking like I will be one of those who don't have a choice..." He started to argue, but I put my hand up to stop him "If there is an option I will take it, but I have to be careful in the next few weeks between now and the end of the OWLs."

"You wouldn't really join, would you? What if they find out who you really are?"

"I know I wouldn't last five minutes. No, I don't plan to take the mark, but I know that there are others in our year who will be."

XXXXX

Finally the OWLs had arrived. The exam for Defence Against the Dark Arts was fairly easy for me. Well it should be, as I had been training in the Dark Arts since second year, so you'd think that I would at least know how to defend against it. I laid my quill down with a few minutes to spare, and so I took the opportunity to re-read my answers. I looked over to Sev to see him sprawled across his exam paper as he wrote, and I made a mental note to speak to him about his posture.

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"

All of the parchments in the room zoomed through the air and the arms of the professor, the weight of them knocking his small frame over. I heard laughter in the room as I stood to help him back to his feet along with a few other students.

"Thank you...thank you," panted the Professor "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

I collected my quills and ink pot, stuffed them into my bag and left the room. I waited outside the door for Sev, and as the Marauders passed me by I let my fingers brush Remus' hand gently. He turned and gave me one of his beautiful secret smiles before he turned back to Black's question. Finally Sev came shuffling out the door, still absorbed in his exam paper. "How do you think you went?" I asked him. No response, so I poked him.

"Huh?"

"I said, how do you think you went?"

"Oh, er, fine I guess." He turned back to his paper. I directed him outside to the school grounds so that we could sit in the sunshine while he ignored me in favour of the exam. I planted him down in the shadow of some bushes, not once did he raise his face from the exam paper. I took the opportunity to people-watch the other students around the lake, when suddenly Sev stood up shoving the parchment into his bag.

"Come on, we're leaving." I saw Potter, Black and Pettigrew coming straight for us and he started walking back towards the castle. I stood as well, but they were faster than I was.

"All right, Snivellus?" I heard Potter say at the top of his voice.

Sev's reaction was just as we'd been training for, but this time Potter was faster. "Expelliamus!"

I drew my wand, but by now the crowd was growing and I was having difficulty getting through. Black yelled "Impedimenta!" and now he lay on the ground, unarmed and struggling as the taunts continued. I tried shoving harder to the middle of the group, but I kept being pushed backwards.

"Leave him ALONE!" I heard Evans yell from somewhere closer to the action. I finally managed to push my way to the front of the group. Potter ran his hand through his hair.

"All right, Evans?"

"Leave him alone, what's he done to you?" She asked, loathing dripping from her words like acid.

"Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean." More laughter from the crowd surrounding us.

"You think you're funny," She said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans." Came the swift reply. "Go on... go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." While this was carrying on, Sev had moved ever so slowly towards his wand.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid."

"Bad luck, Prongs," Black said and then he realised that Sev had a hold of his wand again. "Oi!"

Sev managed to squeeze out a sectumsempra, catching Potter on the cheek and splattering his robes with blood. In an instant Potter had him suspended upside down with his robes over his head and his underwear on display for all to see. The crowd cheered and roared with laughter. Time for me to intervene.

"Let him down!" Evans said as I drew my wand and stood beside her. Potter glanced at me before jerking his wand upwards.

"Certainly," he said and Sev came crashing back to the ground into a crumpled heap. Standing quickly, he recovered and drew his wand, but Black petrified him and he fell back downwards, stiff as a board.

"That was not wise at all," I levelled my wand at Black while Evans held hers on Potter. Both of them eyed us warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you,"

"End the curse now." I said in a tone they didn't have the brains to fear.

"There you go," said Potter, muttering the counter-curse. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus –"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" The air stopped. The crowd stopped and I felt the rage beside me kick in.

"Fine," Evans said, with a chill in her voice she usually reserved for Potter, "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologise to Evans!" Potter roared at Severus, pointing his wand at him again. I waited to see what would happen, lowering my wand ever so slightly.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologise" Evans yelled at Potter, rounding on him. "You are as bad as he is."

"What?" yelped Potter. Clearly this was news to him. "I'd never call you a – you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

I willed myself not to react as she hurried away from the group. I wondered how much of that Severus actually meant and I felt eyes burning into my face. Turning to the source of the glare I saw Remus staring at me, and I wondered if my thoughts were written on my face. It appeared that if they were, they had been missed by most people there, because when I snapped out of my reverie, Potter had Severus up in the air again.

"If you value anything Evans had to say," I said slowly not raising my wand yet, but with a firm grip on it. "You will stop right now."

He looked at me, and I looked right back at him. I stood my ground, staring at him levelly for a long minute and he relented ever so slightly. "He deserves everything he got."

"And I think that we can both agree that the point of Evans' tirade is that it is not your responsibility to mete that out. Now, put him down!"

He flicked his wand and for the second time that day Severus hit the ground in a crumpled heap. "Fine, but get him out of my sight and keep him there." I inclined my head and turned to Severus, waiting for him to stand. When he pulled himself to his feet and looked at me, I raised my hand and clipped him in the side of the head, earning a few chuckles from the group. I turned to the crowd and glared at those I could see laughing, silencing them in an instant.

"Walk, now!" I said back to Severus, and marched him back to the castle for a friendly chat.

XXXXX

Present Day

"I don't get it, why would he do that if he was protecting you for the same reason?" Sirius muses out loud.

"He was provoked." Lily says flatly before indicating for me to continue.

XXXXX

Fifth Year

The day after the last full moon of the school year found Remus and I in the bath once more. He was sitting between my legs and reclining against my chest after I had rubbed his muscles, sore from the transformation the night before. He had taken to laying his head on my shoulder with his face turned into my neck and I was enjoying the feel of his breath on my skin. I stroked his hair, traced the scars on his chest and shoulders and drew lazy circles on the skin of his arms while he rested. He had been concealing the scars on his body from the transformations and the original bite mark on his left shoulder with glamours. I told him that it wasn't necessary to hide them from me.

"How do you feel you went in the OWLs?" He asked quietly. I loved the sound of his voice when he was relaxed, it was soft and smooth, like melted chocolate. He loved it when I told him that, he said it made him feel hungry.

"I think I went ok, I seemed to know what I was talking about when it came to answering the questions. You?"

"I'm not so sure about Potions, there's just something about it that doesn't sit well with me, but I know I nailed the question about werewolves!" I laughed.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you did well! Five ways of recognising a werewolf, great question!"

"What did you put down?" He turned to me with interest.

"Well I wrote that they have beautiful blue eyes, strong arms that feel amazing when they are wrapped around me, soft and shiny hair, very kissable lips and they love to get massages in the bath."

"Is that really how you see me?" I wrapped my arms and legs around him and pulled him to me for a long slow kiss. His hand ran up the outside of my leg to my hip, reminding the both of us that I was naked under the bath shirt. He pulled back and blushed. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"One day I want to get very carried away with you, but not yet." I bit my bottom lip and looked up at him through my eyelashes. He got even redder, if that was at all possible, and kissed my forehead.

"Not yet."

XXXXX

The Hogwarts Express neared Kings Cross Station and I looked at Severus. He appeared to be completely at ease, quite the opposite of me. I decided that I needed to see Remus. "I'm going to do one last patrol of the train before we stop, I'll be back in a minute." He nodded.

I left our compartment and made my way through the train. It wasn't hard to find the Marauder's compartment; you can hear them from the door of the carriage. I approached their door and knocked. It slid open.

"What do you want?" spat Black. Ignoring him I looked at Remus.

"A quick word, please?" He stood and left the compartment, following me down the walkway into an empty compartment. I shut the door and was in his arms within seconds.

"Hello Beautiful," he whispered into my hair and I smiled into his chest.

"I just wanted to hold you one last time." _'Before I die.'_ "You know, before the holidays." He leant down and pressed his lips to mine. I opened for him in an instant and he pulled me in tighter. I wound my hands up his chest and around his neck. He deepened the kiss and I moaned, my eyes slipping shut. He moved away from my lips and he trailed little kisses and nips across my jaw and down the column of my neck, reaching a spot on my neck that made me gasp and cling to him tighter. His hands slid down my back and over my bottom, squeezing slightly and I felt how this was affecting him as well. He pulled back and smiled down at me.

"Will I see you over the summer?"

_'No.'_ "Sure, just send me an owl and we can meet up." I kissed him again. "I love you, Remus. I just wanted you to know that."

"I love you too, Ashe." He said, just as the compartment door flew open. Potter and Black were standing there with their jaws wide open.

"So this is the mystery girl, Moony? A snake?" asked Black, horrified. I ignored the comment, as he blushed and dipped his head.

I raised his face back to mine. "Take care of yourself, Remus." Turning to the other two, and ignoring the shocked looks on their faces I said "Look after him." And I left the compartment to return to Severus.

XXXXX

I never made it home that night. Severus, myself and the other Slytherins were collected straight from the train station by Lucius and taken to his Manor. Here we were to ready ourselves for presentation to the Dark Lord at an unknown location. I showered in the bathroom I was provided with, taking the time to groom myself properly and thinking about what I had to do that night. I was still determined that I would not be a Death Eater at all costs. _'And that's the key isn't it. AT ALL COSTS.'_ I dressed in the robes that were provided for me, but kept my mask off, as I wasn't initiated yet. Soon it was time to leave, and I joined my classmates in the parlour for the side-along apparition to the Dark Lord's side. I took the arm of Crabbe and I felt the squeezing pressure of apparition.

I opened my eyes to find that I had been brought to the base of a hill. It was very dark, as there was no moon that night. A thought that brought my mind briefly to Remus and I choked back a quiet sob. _'None of that, I will need my strength tonight.'_ I closed my eyes briefly and then looked up the hill. There was a dim glow at the top. Crabbe walked me up the hill, apparently not noticing that I had yet to let go of his arm. Comfort from a poor provider was better than no comfort at all.

"Nervous?" Crabbe asked coolly.

"A little, yes." _'So he had noticed.'_ I let go of his arm.

"There is no need; you have been long anticipated by the Dark Lord and his faithful." _'Which is exactly why I'm nervous, dickhead.'_ Eventually, as a group, we approached the top of the hill to be greeted by a throng of people in Death Eater garb. In the centre of the group was a very large hole in the ground, and at the bottom of the hole, a roaring bonfire. I took a breath as inconspicuously as I could. On the other side of the fire, the inner circle of the Dark Lord. All unmasked, I could see both of the Lestrange brothers and Bellatrix. And then a tall figure, pale faced and disfigured, adorned in elegant black robes. The Dark Lord himself. My classmates and I were pushed to our knees to await acknowledgement by our Master. Slowly, and flanked by the Lestranges, he made his way over to our group. I knelt, willing myself to breathe and keeping my eyes focused straight ahead.

"Greetings friends, both old and new, and welcome! It pleases me to announce that tonight, as is tradition at the end of each year, we will welcome into our family a fresh batch of recruits to join us in our glorious purpose. Welcome!" He turned to address the teenagers kneeling at his feet. "It also pleases me to see the recruits of this year are of such a high calibre. Loyalty is a virtue I prize highly, but skill is even more important." Turning his gaze to Severus and I, he continued "And two of our most talented new recruits have joined us here this evening. Rise, Severus Snape and Ashlee Towery."

The two of us rose to our feet, heads kept down. A pair of hands pushed me closer to the Dark Lord, only slightly behind Severus. I heard the Dark Lord ask him to kneel once more and extend his left arm. Fealty was pledged, to serve him in his purpose, to obey and commit all of his talent and skill to the wishes of our new master. Fealty was pledged, and then a gasp as the mark was burned into the inside of his forearm.

And then it was my turn. "Dear Ashlee, you are the pièce de résistance of the evening. Your talent for battle has been proudly relayed to me by your instructor and I have eagerly awaited your arrival. Kneel and join me in my quest." _'This is it.'_

"No."

He narrowed is eyes at me, I drew myself up higher. "You dare defy me?"

"Yes, I dare. I will not join you, not tonight, not ever." My voice raised an octave with every word as they ran off my tongue, no longer in control of my words. "A lich in a dress is no master of mine, you snake-faced, good for nothing, son of a whore." I heard gasps across the pit throughout my tirade, and Severus choked behind me. The Dark Lord's face twisted up into a snarl. "Waxy-pallored, false-prophet, murderer of children..."

"You will pay for your insolence! _CRUCIO_!"

XXXXX


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**_A/N: As promised I have broken this scene to separate out the violence. Warnings for this part are as follows: Violence, Torture._**

The stabbing of a thousand red-hot knives. I dropped to the ground and writhed, biting my lip as I tried not to scream and eventually failed. The first one went on forever and in the distance, as if through a fog I could hear laughter. As one curse ended, another took its place almost immediately. The Dark Lord was speaking, making an example of me as I twisted and contorted. The curse seared through my veins and into my brain, my skin was on fire. The world warped as my vision contorted along with my body. Screaming in agony, biting my bottom lip, creating deformed angels in the dust around the pit. Finally the curse ended, and I had the muted sensation of my hands being bound with a curse. I was hefted off the ground by someone, I couldn't see who. My vision was clouded with red, and I barely knew where I was anymore. I was hung by my bound wrists over a branch of a nearby tree. A whispering sound came as a slicing hex was sent my way and my robes fluttered to the ground around my feet. I was no longer able to hold myself up and so my robes caught around my ankles that dragged on the ground. Hanging from the tree nude, I shivered in the night air. There was a swishing sound and then with a crack, the whip broke over my back, cutting through the skin and pouring blood into the dirt. My blood. And the lash kept coming. Over and over, until my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I frothed at the mouth, mixing with the blood pouring from my bottom lip. The curse binding my hand together ended and I crumpled to the ground in the dirt. I lay there, unable to move as I was grabbed by both of my arms and pulled to the Dark Lord's face. He was speaking again, his face twisted in rage, but I was too far gone to understand the words. And then I was falling into searing heat. I hit the bottom with a thud and a muffled crack. Darkness, blissful darkness.

I awoke. It was hot as hell and I had no Idea where I was, or how long I had been there. My eyes burned and were dry and crusty. My back stung, like the flesh had been ripped from it, and when I rolled over there was a sharp, hot pain in my collar bone. I opened my eyes, much as it hurt, and it dawned on me where I was. I was at the bottom of the fire pit and still nude. Only luck had me landing off to the side of the fire, and not in it. There was an awful smell, and looking around I noticed I was not the only one with this fate. Only this person had not been so lucky. I turned away from the sight and looked at my surroundings. The pit that I was in must have been twenty feet deep. I looked up and wanted to cry, there at the top of the pit was one of _them_. Standing and staring at me as I struggled to my feet. Standing was excruciating, the soles of my feet felt raw. A rope ladder came hurtling down the wall of the pit, and never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, I climbed. In agony, the rope chafed the soles of my feet and with only one arm, the other clutched tightly to my chest. I climbed all the way to the top and looked at my rescuer. Suddenly I realised that there was two of them, not one. They removed their masks, and I let out a sob as they reached down, grasping an arm each and pulled me out. I screamed in pain as this pulled on my injured arm. Severus and Lucius. My rescuers. I blacked out again.

XXXXX


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**_A/N: If you skipped the last chapter, it won't be long before you find out what you missed, just in less descriptive detail. What you won't find out yet is who pulled her out of the pit and for the record it was Severus and Lucius._**

I awoke again for the second time that night, afraid to open my eyes this time. I opened my ears and listened for clues as to where I was this time. A familiar voice cut into my observation.

"You are quite safe, Miss Towery. Please get your rest." Professor Dumbledore. I cried myself to a fitful sleep.

XXXXX

Present Day

There is dead silence around the table as I finish my description of what happened that night. Although they had all heard it before, they are still stunned at the level of violence of that ordeal.

"That's not all that happened after that," James is the first to speak. "You need to know what happened at Mum and Dad's."

XXXXX

Fifth Year Summer - James' POV

"Oh Dear," Said Dad suddenly.

"What's the matter, Charlus?"

"It seems another student was taken by You-know-who."

"Anyone we know Dad?" I asked. _'Please no one we know.'_

"Possibly, looks like she's from your year level." He began to read from the _Prophet_: "...Sixteen year old Slytherin, Ashlee Towery, went missing shortly after arriving at King's Cross Station. He-who-must-not-be-named is thought to be behind the disappearance. No trace has been found of the girl and we hold grave fears for her life. Our condolences go out to her family for their loss..."

I heard a thump to my left and a strangled sob, and I turned towards the noise. I saw Moony slumped over with his head on the table, his shoulders shaking. "Moony?"

"She knew." Was all he said.

"What?"

"She knew she wouldn't be coming back." He wailed, his voice rising to a squeak. "We had talked about it over the year." He looked up from the table and tears were running down his face.

"Moony, what are you saying?" Although I think I knew.

"She didn't want to join him. She said if there was an option she would take it, but I didn't think she would let him kill her." He put his face in his hands and cried, hacking sobs and shaking shoulders. Mum stood from her chair and walked around to his. She pulled him up and into a hug, which he clung to as if his life depended on it.

Padfoot and I just looked at each other. I remembered her last words to us, and I had to admit that Moony was right. She knew she was going to her death. Clearly we had this girl wrong. I didn't know what to say, but I was saved from thinking on it any more by an owl tapping on the window. Dad reached over and opened it, the owl hopping onto the table in front of him and sticking its leg out.

"It's from Dumbledore; I'm needed at the school as soon as possible." He got up from the table and moved to the door of the kitchen. With a look at Padfoot, who nodded, I got up too. Dad shook his head. "Sorry son, I have to go alone."

I looked back at Padfoot, who caught on immediately and said "Ma P, let us take him upstairs and get him settled. He's had a shock and I think he needs some quiet time." He indicated to our friend, still sobbing on my Mum's shoulder. Mum nodded and untangled Moony from her arms, gently handing him over to Sirius. I took the other side of him and we led him back up the stairs. Once I had passed my room, I glanced at Padfoot again and dived into my room quickly. Finding my cloak, I threw it over my head and snuck back down the stairs, just in time to hear the name Dad called into the floo and disappeared. I grabbed some powder and repeated the address.

I stepped out of the floo into the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Dad, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore were huddled around a cot in the corner of the room, talking animatedly about whoever it was laying on the bed.

"...in quite a state when she arrived here, Charlus, it's not just her wounds that concern me, but her safety over the summer. This must be kept a secret from the outside world." The professor looked back to the form lying on the cot. "For all intents and purposes, she must remain dead. For the time being at least."

I edged closer to the bed, trying to get a look at who the mystery person was, when Madame Pomfrey moved away from the side of the bed, opening up the view to my eyes. Towery! She's alive! The sheet was pulled up to just below her ribs and she was on her front. There was a very large dressing bandaged to her back, covering her from the shoulder blades and extending to below the sheet. Her bottom lip was bitten almost the whole way through and she was unconscious. I just stood there staring at her, thinking about what Remus had said earlier. This girl had gone head to head with Voldemort and come off second best.

"Alright James, come out from beneath the cloak." I heard Dad and pulled the cloak off my head, looking sheepish. He looked at me, shaking his head. "I told you I was supposed to come alone."

"It's alright, Charlus. Perhaps Mr Potter would like to assist us in taking care of her? She will not be going home this summer and while we can look after her wounds, she will need company while she recovers."

I nodded. "Professor, Remus was hit very hard this morning by reports of her death. I'd like to bring him and Sirius here as well. I'll make them promise not to tell anyone."

"If they are agreeable to this, and she is happy for them to know, then it would be fine." And with that he left the room. I turned to Dad.

"Sorry I disobeyed you, Dad." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright son, I think she will need you for the next few months."

End James' POV

XXXXX

Ashe's POV

I woke and briefly wondered where I was before remembering the Headmaster's voice. I cracked open an eye and immediately recognised the hospital wing of Hogwarts. A sob escaped my lips and I realised that my mouth was bone dry and tasted like the bottom of a fireplace. I looked up and saw a cup with a straw sticking out of it. I tried to reach up, to grasp it, but I could barely touch it with the tip of my longest finger. I felt the stripes on my back stretch a little and I didn't want to push it. Two hands appeared in my line of vision; one holding the cup and the other the straw. Then a face appeared – Potter. He held the straw up to my mouth and I took it, sipping a mouthful, wetting my mouth. I coughed a little and rasped out "What are you doing here?"

"I followed my Dad here. More?"

"Please." He brought the straw back to me and I took another sip. "Why is your Dad here?"

"He's an Auror, and a friend of the Headmaster. I'm here because first I was curious, and then I was asked to help you. What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" That would have to be the most humble I have ever heard him.

"I told Mouldy-shorts to take his Dark Mark and stick it in an equally dark place. He was unthrilled."

"He did this over a simple no?"

"No, he did this because I called him a lich in a dress. Among other things." He chuckled.

"Are you serious? Did you really expect to survive tha..." He stopped and sat back. "That was the point, wasn't it? Suicide by Volde..."

"Don't finish that word Potter." I warned, "There is a reason he's not to be named. Will you help me up, please? I'm tired of lying face down." I tugged the sheet under my body to cover myself before he grasped my arms and hauled me into a sitting position. I sighed, "Thank you."

"Ah, Miss Towery, you are awake!" Professor Dumbledore and Mr Potter had come back into the hospital wing. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like I got dragged behind a train after licking an ashtray. How long have I been here?"

"Your friends brought you in three nights ago." '_Three nights? I've been out for over seventy two hours?'_ The look on my face must've echoed my thoughts.

"It's quite all right, Miss Towery, your parents have been informed of the situation and have now had their house hidden from discovery and placed on the floo network with a secret password. For the time being, you must remain in the school for your own protection. We will be maintaining the façade that you have been killed until the return of school. However your parents have informed me that they would like to withdraw your..."

"NO!" I yelled, and everyone in the room looked towards me. "I am not going to let him chase me out of school. Absolutely not. No, I didn't intend to survive, but I have now." I stopped and took a breath to steady myself. "Slytherins in this school have next to no choice whether or not they take the Mark and none if they show any kind of talent. Professor, you know about the training that goes on in the common room. It's designed to flush out the students who show real talent for battle and recruit them directly into his inner circle. Maybe I can intervene, stop them at the first hurdle and give my kids another choice. I can't do that if I'm not here."

Professor Dumbledore smiled at me. "I will inform your parents of your decision."

"How much do they know about this?" I indicated my current position "Do they know how bad it is?"

"I thought it best for you to tell them only what you wish, Miss Towery." I breathed a sigh of relief. So they think I have a scratch and a bruised ego. That's better than the reality.

"Miss, I would like you to tell me what you recall of the night. If we are to have any hope of fighting this wizard, we need to know how he operates." Mr Potter Sr. said to me gently. I decided I liked this guy, and so I began to recount the events of the night, telling Mr Potter of how we were collected from the train station, escorted to the location and my defiance of the Dark Lord. I went into great detail of the ordeal I endured, being held under the cruciatus, then being stripped and flogged and finally flung into the fire pit and left to die. I glanced to my right to see Potter staring at the floor, slightly grey and then look up at me, meeting my eyes. I looked away as his father asked me to continue. "And who was it standing at the top of the pit, the ones who brought you here?"

I looked at the headmaster, shaking my head. "I think it's best if those details remain private for the time being, Charlus."

"I...I can't do that to them. They came back for me, I can't out them like that."

"You won't have to Miss Towery, but I want you to take charge of the students in your care. We must starve him of followers as best we can. Now I think we should let you get some rest."

"Come on James, let's go home."

XXXXX

A few days later had me sitting up and clothed with my bandaged feet propped up on the window sill. I had had daily visits from Potter, often just to talk for a little while. I had held back from telling him about my heritage, I wasn't ready for that. I also decided to stay away from the issue of Severus, for diplomacy's sake. Mostly we spoke about silly things, and I found that he was quite the conversationalist, when he wasn't being arrogant. I told him as much. He had blushed, James Potter blushed.

The door to the hospital wing swung open and I turned to see Potter standing there and I smiled. "Hi!"

"Hey there, I thought you might like to come down to the lake for a stroll, you know, get out of the hospital for a little while?"

"I'd love to, but I still have blisters on the bottoms of my feet. I need to stay off them as much as possible."

"Oh ok." His brow furrowed, and then the proverbial light bulb appeared over his head. "Actually, wait here and I'll be right back!" and he ran back out the door again. He returned about fifteen minutes later pushing a wheelchair. He wheeled it over to me. "Well, are you coming or not?" He lifted me up and dumped me into the wheelchair, and then he was wheeling me down the halls of the school at break-neck speed.

"I swear to God, Potter, if you kill me I will come back and haunt you for the rest of your life!" If anything he picked up speed, and as he rounded the corner, I screamed. "Slow down, please! I didn't survive the Dark Lord to get killed in a wheelchair!" Finally he slowed and we were out in the courtyard. He pushed me over to one of the benches and sat down on it.

"You like Evans don't you?" I said after a while.

"Yeah, but she hates me."

"Maybe she does, but you hated me once. If you show her that you are worthy of a second chance, I'd wager she'd give it to you."

"What's going on between you and Remus?" he asked suddenly.

"We've been seeing each other since, well, January sort of. That's when we got together properly."

"How did you meet up with him?"

"In the bath, believe it or not." His eyes popped out of his head.

"Really? Remus, you old dog!"

"Yeah, the first time was after the September full moon and..."

"Hang on, what's the full moon got..."

"I know that his 'furry little problem' is not a badly behaved bunny."

"Oh."

"Anyway, he looked terrible. So here I was in the bath having a soak after patrolling the halls, and he wanders in and starts to strip!"

"You didn't stop him?" He looked incredulous.

"I waited till he got down to his boxers." I said sheepishly and he chuckled. "Anyway, he very nearly crawled into the bath, and so I rubbed his shoulders."

"And...You know? And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah..." I eyed him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Remus has had a lot of bad experiences with girls. Mostly they use him to get to Sirius, but there was one who was genuinely interested, and then found out about his 'furry little problem'. She said some very horrible things to him and threatened to tell the whole school."

"So why didn't she? I mean, what stopped her?"

"Sirius obliviated her."

"And yet he steals Remus' girlfriends?"

"Not intentionally, but they hook on to Remus and the second they are in range of Sirius they blow him off. He's too polite to say anything and Sirius has no idea."

"He doesn't deserve that."

"No, he doesn't."

XXXXX

"I have something for you." I looked at Potter with interest.

"Ok, what are you up to?"

"Well, you would have to agree to it first, but I brought Remus and Sirius here."

"You WHAT?"

"They don't know why they're here yet," He held up his hands. "But I thought you might want to see Remus and I couldn't leave Sirius out of it. I'm not that great a liar." He finished with a sheepish look on his face.

"Well, I do want to see Remus." I smiled at the thought of the look on his face. "Ok, bring them in!"

He left the room, and was gone for about two minutes when the door burst open again and Remus came running into the room. Throwing his arms around me, he lifted me into the air before Potter could stop him and swung me around. Stopping only when he realised that I was screaming in pain.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Please forgive me." He set me down on the chair again and, kneeling, he started to ramble as he does when he's nervous or upset.

"It's alright, I know you didn't know. My back is still a bit torn up." I reached my hand up to touch his face.

"Maybe you should tell them what happened, Towery?"

I nodded "Take a seat, boys." Recounting the story was easier this time, and although I tried to give the short version, Potter had heard the full version already so he filled in the blanks. Regardless of the looks I was shooting him. As the story continued, Remus picked up my hand and brought it to his heart. I turned to him and he was looking at me with a mixture of worry and admiration. I smiled, squeezing his hand and he brought it to his lips, kissing my knuckles and turning my hand over to inhale at my wrist as he ran his fingers up and down the inside of my forearm. I unfurled my hand and stroked his jaw with my thumb and he closed his eyes. I finished my story and turned to Potter and Black. Potter was smiling at the picture Remus and I created, while Black was staring at the floor, much the same as Potter was the first time he heard it. And then the questions started.

"Do you think you could find the place again?" asked Potter.

"Perhaps, but I'd need to apparate myself there, and we haven't been taught that yet."

"Would they meet there a lot?" Remus this time.

"I don't know, perhaps. But if it was me, I wouldn't use the same place too often."

"How did you manage to get up the ladder with burned feet and a broken collar bone?"

"Necessity. It was climb or die."

"Who were the two at the top of the pit?"

"I can't tell you that, for their own safety. They should have killed me, but they brought me here instead. I can't betray them after that."

"Who was marked?" Finally Black spoke, looking up at me with an unreadable expression. I took a breath before answering him.

"Severus."

"Is he the only one?" His expression was still unreadable. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Potter and Remus exchange a look.

"Padfoot..." The warning in Remus' voice was audible. I reached for his hand again.

"No, it's alright. There was supposed to be two that night, but there was only one. Only those who are worthy of being in the inner circle are marked. I was supposed to be the prize of the night, because I can fight very well, and that's what he wants. He wants people he can use in battle."

Suddenly he grabbed my left wrist, startling Remus, and pushed my sleeve up to my elbow. He ran his fingers over my arm, I saw Remus try to push his hands off me and I held my other hand up to stop him. "It's ok, Remus."

"There's no mark here?"

"No, I refused to take it. Loudly and obnoxiously."

"What did you say to find yourself in this state?"

I recalled the memory of my tirade at the Dark Lord, relaying the whole conversation and Black's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "You said that?" He laughed, "Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Yes." I said simply. "I was hoping he would kill me quickly instead of spending the night toying with me." I felt Remus' breath exit his body in a cracked sob. Extracting my arm from Black's clasp, I reached for him again. "I'm sorry."

He pulled my hand to his face and crushed his lips against my knuckles, but said nothing.

Potter cleared his throat and said "As much fun as this is, I didn't come here to sit in the hospital wing all day!" He got up and pulled my wheelchair out of the corner of the room.

"What's that for?" Asked Black.

"I can't walk at the moment; the bottoms of my feet are still blistered."

"Who's going to push her then?"

I pointed at Potter "Not YOU!" The boys shared a look and laughed, Potter moving to the back of the wheelchair. "Oh no, not AGAIN!" I screamed all the way out the door of the hospital wing as Potter once again pushed my chair at a run. I held on for dear life as Black and Remus ran behind us, laughing all the way. Eventually they took pity on me and slowing and handing the chair over to Remus, who pushed me at a much more civilised speed. We reached the doors to the grounds and Remus stopped the chair. Bending down he lifted me gently into his arms so as not to disturb the lines on my back.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We thought you might like to visit with Hagrid." Potter shrunk the wheelchair and placed it in his pocket, as Remus carried me bridal-style down the path to the Groundskeeper's hut.

"Um, as much as I like Hagrid, he's rotten at keeping secrets and my being here is a pretty big one at the moment."

"You're here under the Fidelius charm," Potter said. I turned in Remus' arms to look at him. "And I am your secret keeper. Even if Hagrid knows, he will be completely incapable of telling anyone about you." I turned back to Remus' chest.

"It can't even be tortured out of someone who isn't the secret keeper." He said quietly. I nodded but didn't look up.

The months of summer passed quickly with the marauders for company. My chainmail figurines were sent to the school, and I taught the boys how to play tabletop war games. Remus liked the figurines, but strategy was never his strength. Black on the other hand was happy to play with them and excelled at the strategic side of it, however assembling and painting the figures was an area he was happy to pass off to Remus.

My feet healed slowly, and instead of being pushed around in a wheelchair I had the boys grasping my elbows and helping me to walk around the castle. At first I was hobbling around with Remus on one side of me and either Potter or Black on the other side, and then it was just Remus. When it was just the two of us, we continued with our Sunday baths. We were doing just that one afternoon; I was sitting in front of Remus in the warm water lounging against his chest as he kissed his way down my neck. He pulled my bath shirt to the side and nuzzled my shoulder, his tongue slipping out to lick the water off of my skin, when suddenly there was a splash and a wave tipped over us. My eyes snapped open and I raised my head as Remus spluttered and coughed. Rising out of the middle of the bath was Black wearing an enormous grin – and not much else. He had just bomb dived into the middle of the bath naked. I quickly covered my eyes and the door swung open again. Peeking out from behind my fingers I saw Potter come sauntering in behind him, thankfully wearing pants.

"Afternoon Moony, Towery. We're not interrupting anything important are we?" Potter said waggling his eyebrows as he slipped into the water beside us.

"I don't know Prongs, they looked pretty busy!" Black sat on the other side of Remus, and I buried my face in my hands again.

"Couldn't you have at least worn your underwear?"

"I don't own underwear." I looked at him as if he had two heads.

"When you live with Padfoot," said Remus. "You get used to nudity." I yanked my bath shirt down a little further, a movement that did not go unnoticed by Black and his smile turned wolfish.

"A little underdressed ourselves are we?" Remus' arms came around me protectively and he growled. Black backed off immediately. "Just kidding, Moony."

"What are you going to do when school gets back?" asked Potter.

"I'm going to stay here; I won't be on the train in. I'll announce my survival at the welcoming feast and see what the reaction is then."

"Do you want one of us to stay here with you?"

"Thanks, but no. It's not necessary, and the three of you are far too conspicuous to not board the train. If any one of you is missing, people will wonder why; and while they may not come to the correct conclusion, it's better if we don't plant the seed of doubt to begin with."

"What about the students that are Death Eaters, won't you be in danger from them?" asked Black.

"At first, yes. Until their master finds out about me, I will be. But in a prefect's room I should be fine. I'm not expecting too much trouble from them, as the majority of them know they can't take me anyway. I also believe that when news reaches the Dark Lord that I'm alive he will be livid, but I'm fully expecting him to try to recruit me again."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Keep refusing," I said simply "And try to undermine his power base."

The boys were quiet for a long few minutes, and then Potter faced me again. "If you need us, call on us. I know I speak for the four of us when I say we will help you where we can." Black nodded and I felt Remus do the same, tightening his grip on me as he did.

"Four?" I asked. _'Who was the fourth?'_

"Peter will be glad to help as well." Black answered for me. _'Oh.'_

XXXXX

Present Day

"I never did thank you for looking after me, James." A lopsided smile spreads across his face at my words.

"You don't need to; once I found out we were wrong about you..." He doesn't finish the sentence. He doesn't need to. I reach over and grasp Remus' hand, squeezing a little.

"And I'm sorry for what I put you through in those few days."

"I understand why you did," A chuckle from Sirius draws my attention.

"Remember the welcoming feast?" We all have a giggle at the memory.

XXXXX


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_A/n: This chapter contains coarse language. I'm not isolating profanity, that's what the M rating is for._**

Sixth Year

The teachers had all gathered at the school for the beginning of the new year. The vast majority had heard of my disappearance, and to see me standing with the Headmaster on their arrival to the school came as a great shock. Professor McGonagall stopped just short of the bottom of the stairs, with her hand on her heart.

"Oh my dear, I was under the impression that you were killed." She climbed the steps and looked me over, looking for damage, and that's when she saw the bite-shaped scar on my bottom lip where I had bitten nearly clean through it during my ordeal.

"It seems when he's angry he gets sloppy." I said with a smirk. She straightened up at that and gifted me with a small smile.

"It appears you have been well looked after by Madame Pomfrey during your stay here?"

I nodded. "And not just her. The best three quarters of a certain group under your wing, Professor." Her eyes widened a little at that, and I continued "I can promise you that my summer was anything but dull." She chuckled. Professor Slughorn was the next to greet me.

"I'm glad to see you well, Miss Towery. And unmarked?"

"I am marked in ways nobody intended that night, Professor. But in answer to your question, I am still a free range slytherin."

He chuckled as well. "Well, well. That is good news. Will you tell me of your escape over tea sometime?"

"Of course, but I might recommend something stronger than tea, Professor. It's a ghastly tale."

I was greeted by the other professors as they walked into the castle, bending down to shake Professor Flitwick's hand as he passed. The last one to come to see me was Hagrid. I smiled up at the very definition of a gentle giant.

"Hagrid, you've been seeing me all summer!" I said as he took my hand gently.

"Oh, I know. Bu' I didn' wan' yer ta feel like I was ignorin' yer." I smiled at him again.

"Never, Hagrid. Thank you for looking after Thowra this summer again."

"Oh 'e's no trouble. Spends most of 'is time runnin' with the unicorns 'e does."

"Well, thank you all the same." I said as he passed. Professor Dumbledore offered me his arm, and I took it.

"Would you mind escorting an old man to lunch, Miss Towery?"

"Of Course." Professor Dumbledore had let me sit at the teachers table during the day time meals; he said that it made no sense for me to sit on my own at a student table when there was plenty of room with the Teachers.

As night fell I could hear the train approaching. Standing at the top of the astronomy tower, I watched as a large, dark figure left the grounds for the Hogsmeade train station. Hagrid. Less than half an hour later, came the carriages that move on their own. The gates opened and the carriages stopped, the students pouring out of them and into the Entrance Hall. I waited until the last student entered the doors and they closed before heading to my next perch.

I ran down the stairs from the Astronomy Tower, having cast a silencing charm on my shoes so that no sound was made. The stairs from the astronomy tower opened out into the entrance hall, so I had to be quiet. I stopped a dozen steps from the ground floor and cast a disillusionment charm over myself to avoid being seen, and then crept down the last few stairs to watch as the student body filed into the Great Hall in front of me. I saw Remus, Black and Potter pass just before my eyes.

"She's here," I heard Remus whisper to them.

"Who's here?" Pettigrew squeaked at the top of his lungs and the boys quickly shushed him.

"You'll find out soon enough." Potter whispered. "Now shut it." I smiled and waited until all students were inside and the doors were shut.

I stepped out of my hiding place and, looking around one last time, I removed the disillusionment charm. I took a deep breath and strode over to the doors to the Great Hall, waiting as they swung open. I stepped through into thick tension and deathly silence.

I stood there waiting for something to happen, and for a minute it looked like no one knew what to do. Then three Slytherins stood, wands drawn and three bright flashes came my way. I dropped, rolled and drew my wand, casting a petrificus totalus, an impedimenta and a binding curse, ropes shooting from the end of my wand and incarcerating the third student. Four more students jumped up, drawing their wands. I dispatched two of them with a double stupefy, stepped up and kicked the third one of them backwards into the wall, pivoted and spinning back-kicked the fourth, dropping him to the floor and holding him down with my foot on his neck. I turned to the third student and hit him with a petrificus totalus when he started to get up again and then turned my wand on the rest of the table. The entire hall could hear the student beneath my foot gasping for breath.

"Does anyone else want to have a go?" I yelled into the silent room, my voice echoing off the walls. Silence prevailed, until I heard a rustling behind me. I turned towards the sound, looking down my wand at the Ravenclaw Table. Whoever it was that made to move had thought better of it. I became aware of a pair of hands clapping. I released the boy under my foot and he scrambled to rejoin his friends at the Slytherin table. Two pairs of hands clapping. I turned to the Gryffindor Table in time to see Remus start clapping along with Black and Potter. I inclined my head towards them ever so slightly.

"Miss Towery, welcome back to Hogwarts for the beginning of the school year. I am glad to see that rumours of your disappearance are greatly exaggerated." I smirked at Dumbledore's words. "Tell me, how was your summer?"

"It was..." I cast a quick glance towards the marauders, Potter and Black smirked while Remus coloured slightly. "Eventful." Snorts of barely concealed laughter came from the three.

The Headmaster chuckled. "You may take your seat with your housemates, if you wish. Unless you have elsewhere you would like to sit?" Before he had even finished speaking, Black and Remus stood and just short of dragged me to the Gryffindor table. I sat between the two of them and giggled at the look on the faces of those around us.

"So," I said, looking around at the wide-eyed and gaping Gryffindors. "What's crackin'?" Potter and Black barked with laughter and Remus face-palmed with a chuckle.

The Sorting ceremony began, and for each new student sorted into Gryffindor, the table erupted into cheers. I could hear the whispered questions as to why there was a Slytherin sitting at the Gryffindor Table. I felt Remus' hand on my thigh, giving my leg a squeeze and I knew that he had heard the whispers as well. Potter glanced at me and winked, and I smiled back. Just down the table I heard a snort, turning I saw Evans look away quickly, her face flaming red.

I turned my thoughts back to the summer I had had. From something that I had not even intended to survive had come, well, something. I looked at Remus and caught his eye. I picked his hand up off my thigh and squeezed it slightly. I really thought I wouldn't see him again after I got off the train, and at that my eyes misted up a little. Would he have missed me for long? I squeezed his hand again. I turned to Potter, and the clearest image in my mind was of him holding the cup of water to my lips. In the three weeks from the incident at the lake to that morning, he had grown up ever so slightly. Then I thought of him pushing me in that wheelchair. Ok, maybe not that much. Following the group around, my eyes fell on Black. The boy who helped me to walk again on my abused feet. Who then bomb-dived into the Prefect's bath naked a few days later. I chuckled quietly and he turned to look at me. Catching my smile he smiled back and I laughed again.

Professor Dumbledore had started his welcoming speech, but I missed it as I was drawn into my thoughts. My ears pricked up again when I heard the word Tournament.

"...will be revived this year, and Hogwarts is to be the hosting school. In one month's time representatives from the other two wizarding schools in Europe will join us here, to compete in the tournament. In one month's time, the focus of the wizarding world will be on this school, and on the three students deemed worthy of representing their school." _'Wow.'_

XXXXX

The confrontation with Severus was inevitable. I just wish he had've done it somewhere other than the prefect's meeting room.

"OF ALL THE STUPID, IDIOTIC, SUICIDAL THINGS TO FUCKING DO! ALL THESE FUCKING YEARS I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOUR FUCKING BACK, I DIDN'T GO THROUGH ALL OF THAT FUCKING NONSENSE TO WATCH YOU PULL A FUCKING STUNT LIKE THAT! YOU BLOODY FUCKING STUPID, DOUBLE-CROSSING, SLIMY LITTLE FUCKING HARLOT!" It started as soon as he pushed me into the room. The rest of the prefects were a good five minutes behind the two of us. _'Oh goody.'_

"What the hell? Double-crossing? What is that supposed to mean, Severus? I didn't trick you into it, you went of your own accord, so don't you go hanging this shit on me!" I yelled back at him.

"You double-crossed me you little bitch," He yanked the sleeve of his arm up, showing the still red and angry burn mark. "Do you think I wanted this? I fucking joined to look out for your good-for-nothing arse! They didn't want me, they wanted YOU! You could've told me you weren't going to go through with it, but NO! You had to make a fucking STATEMENT! You had to stand in front of him and throw my hard work in my face." He was yelling so hard he was almost purple and our faces were less than an inch apart.

"Well, fuck Severus; you did a pretty good job of looking happy when you found out you were getting marked. How the fuck was I supposed to know that it was just a part of your crusade?"

"Yes, that's right. Fuck Severus, because I'm the one that gets fucked over every time aren't I? And now you're one of _THEM_? Tell me, Ashlee; was it before or after that night that you became the Marauders' whore?" I slapped him, just as the door opened and Evans and Remus walked through. They stopped.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Evans coldly, looking from Severus to me and back again.

"Ashe, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Severus and I were just comparing summer holidays." I continued to glare at him as the hand-print on his face reddened, daring him to dispute me. He eventually lowered his eyes to the floor, and moved towards a chair in the corner. Remus walked over to me and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He whispered. I smiled up at him and nodded.

XXXXX

A hand grabbed my elbow as the prefects filed out of the classroom ahead of me after the meeting. I looked at the hand and my gaze followed the arm up to the shoulder and eventually landing on the face of its owner – Reggie. He pulled me from the room and into another empty classroom.

"Alright, what's going on?" he asked in a tone that meant business. "First I hear that you're dead, then you bust down the door of the Great Hall, taking out seven of your housemates and are all but dragged to the Gryffindor table. By MY BROTHER and his imbecilic cohorts, no less! WHAT THE FUCK, ASHE?"

"Did they tell you why I was 'killed'?" I said, holding my fingers up in inverted commas.

"Something about you being a traitor."

"I refused the mark."

"You WHAT?"

"To his face." His jaw dropped even further and his eyes swelled to the size of dinner plates.

"Ashe..." His voice was very quiet. "What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to be killed quickly." I said, not meeting his eyes. He didn't speak for a long time.

"Do you really think that little of us?" He said and I looked up quickly, not having expected that. The look on his face was one of unbridled hurt. I felt tears sting at my eyes and I took a step forward. He took a step back and shook his head.

"Reggie, I..."

"Just give me a minute." I stopped. He turned away from me, and after what seemed like hours he turned back, hurt replaced with anger. "The whole of Slytherin is baying for your blood right now. Traitor they call you. We looked to you for leadership and you stabbed us in the back with it. Merlin knows you are the strongest one of us. That little display in the Great Hall proved that. And now you are rolling with Gryffindors? When did they come into the picture? TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! TELL ME!"

"Reggie, I'm sorry. You have to know that I couldn't do it. Have you forgotten what I am?" He shook his head. "I wouldn't have lasted five minutes as one of them, and so I chose to go out quickly."

He nodded. "Tell me what they did to you." I recounted my story again to him. He stepped forward and I could see tears in his eyes. He grasped my hand in both of his and brought my knuckles to his lips. I could feel the wetness running down the back of my hand and I pulled him in for a hug as I finished my story.

"Tell me about the marauders? Why did they take you to their table?"

"I'm seeing Remus Lupin. And Potter found me in the hospital wing three days after I was brought here. He helped me over the summer, coming to spend time with me so I didn't get bored. He brought Remus here because he was devastated thinking I was dead and your brother because he couldn't bear to lie to him. Between the three of them they kept me company and got me walking again."

"So you are friends with them now?"

I nodded. "I think so. Does that change us?"

"I suppose not, how much do they know about you?"

"Remus knows everything, Potter and Black I'm not ready to tell yet." He nodded.

"You cannot return to the common room yet, not until I know what's going on. I will keep you informed, and someone needs to speak to Severus – he's livid." He moved to the door and opened it for me.

"I know, we've already had words." I said as I passed by him and waited for him to follow.

"And?" he said, closing the door behind him.

"I slapped him."

"That's fairly normal for you."

"Not this time, he called me the marauders' whore and I slapped him across the face."

He huffed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll fix it. But you will owe me one."

I smiled. "I know, thank you."

XXXXX

It was turning into a long week. Severus was still not speaking to me, and Reggie had warned me to stay away from the common room for the time being. It seems that if word had reached the Dark Lord that I was alive; he had ordered that I be targeted. This was not what I had expected, and so for now I kept my distance. I was really looking forward to my bath the next day, and this thought brought a smile to my face. The moon was not yet full, and so Remus would not be under the weather this week. The wolf doesn't bother me, but I do hate to see him in pain. The thought of a healthy Remus brought images of other things we could do without having to worry about injuries. I smiled at the thought as I rounded the corner of the corridor. At the other end of the corridor, I could see a pale purple light coming from around the other corner and I went to investigate. I turned the corner to see a glowing shape. At first it appeared to be human, but the eyes were like black holes in the light.

"Child of the heir, Daughter of Ages and Warrior Witch of the House of Snakes, I bid thee welcome." The deep rasping voice echoed in my mind. I couldn't tell if this being was speaking out loud or just in my mind.

"Who are you, and who are you talking too?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I am a Quintessence Elemental, guardian and servant of the fabric of time and space. I speak to thee, Serpentess, Daughter of time and Walker of the Thread of Balance."

"Then I bid you spirit, speak clearly. I don't know what you mean."

"You have been brought here and now, Daughter of Muggles in the House of the Purebloods. You hold the fate of the magical world in your hands, and you must now make a choice. You must choose between two fates: forsake all you love in this life and the next and you will know power beyond your wildest dreams. However, should you choose to remain in this life, you will remain as you are now and your fate will be determined by your skill alone. Choose, choose now Serpentess."

It felt like all of the air had been sucked out of the castle. Lose all I love now and forever to gain power. I could use that power to rid the world of the Dark Lord forever. No one would oppose me. Then I thought of Remus. What would become of him? I'd be no better than Voldemort, regardless of my intentions, but without this power being offered, how can I hope to defeat him? I only just escaped with my life the last time. Ah, but then I had intended to die hadn't I? What if I had intended to fight? Who would have come off second best then? Maybe I couldn't take the entire Dark Legion on, but then again I wouldn't have to would I? It didn't even have to be me who defeats the Dark Lord, I just had to fight. I raised my eyes to the powerful being standing before me.

"I choose this life." The light surrounding this being grew brighter, to the point of painful for my eyes and I raised my hand to shield them from the glare.

"So be it. As a reward for your choice, Warrior Witch, you will gain knowledge." It raised its right arm, palm facing out towards me. "S_cientia rector vos_."

There was a searing pain through my mind, it felt like my skull had been cracked open and lava poured in. I heard a scream, not realising that it came from my own throat. I was suddenly assailed with images. An older version of myself coming to the castle and meeting the staff, many of them I recognised as the same staff as today, only older. A boy with a lightning scar on his forehead, the name Harry Potter coming into my consciousness. The death of Lily and James Potter at the hands of Voldemort. The chamber of secrets opening at the behest of a Tom Riddle and the largest snake I have ever seen rising and killing a girl instantly. His diary swam into my vision, and the name Tom Marvolo Riddle rearranged itself so that the letters spelled out I am Lord Voldemort. Remus, oh god Remus, what happened to you? He was older, paler and poorer. He looked like all of the happiness and life had been sucked out of him, and then an older bedraggled Sirius Black stumbled into my view wearing prison stripes. He approached the older me, as her eyes widened. He was wanted for the murder of the Potters. She reached into the water of the fountain in the courtyard, appearing to converse with it and she knew that he was innocent. Twelve years in Azkaban as an innocent man, and now just a shadow of the boy he was as I knew him. The real traitor revealed – Pettigrew. I burned with rage, at this thought. Was he a death eater even now? I could've rendered him limb from limb right then and there. The death of Sirius and the prophecy about the boy, the reason the Potters were killed in the first place. The burning in my brain increased in intensity and I screamed again, falling to my knees. I was vaguely aware of a pair of arms lifting me off the floor as the images continued to assault my mind. The revelation of the Horcruxes: The diary, the ring and the snake. The locket, the cup and the diadem. And finally the boy, the last and unintentional Horcrux to be revealed. As the burning in my brain ceased and the images left my mind I was left with one thought before I slipped into unconsciousness: I knew how to kill him.

XXXXX

Present Day – Ashe's point of view.

"So that's how you knew what to do and when?" The look on James' face is one of impressed realisation.

"Yeah. The elemental gave me the gift of knowledge as a reward for making the correct choice."

"Ok, what would have happened to us if you'd chosen power?"

"I'm coming to that just now actually. The life I would've led, had I chosen power, played out in full inside my mind during the hours I was unconscious that night..."

XXXXX

Sixth Year – the day after in the hospital wing.

A cracked and broken sob entered my thoughts as I awoke. "Take it all back!" I sat bolt upright in bed and the sudden movement sent a sharp pain through my skull. I groaned and fell back down to the pillow.

XXXXX


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**_A/N: These following chapters are going to be long ones. I'm not breaking them into years, only isolating the graphic stuff. Now for a bit of background on what's about to take place. As we know, this is the life Ashe would have had if she'd chosen power. The following events take place in Harry Potter's time, and Amber spends most of her time in the background, in the shadows watching and assisting where possible. When I was formulating the story, I noticed that in the movies there seemed to be massive gaps between things happening and I have used these gaps to fit Amber in. It is her that makes many of the things happen that seem, in the movies, to be the work of coincidence. Most of the interactions come from the movies with some embellishment from the books where the movies lacked the depth of story line. Enjoy._**

**_P.S. This chapter will contain bouts of coarse language and implied Non-Con, Implied Minor._**

The life of Amber Del Aqua – 1991/1992 School Year

My name was not important anymore, I had nothing left. My old life felt as if it was nothing more than a horrible dream. In my hand, a crumpled piece of parchment; a letter. A letter informing me that I was required to come to London, where I would meet with a man by the name of Elphias Doge. This man would bring me to a town called Hogsmeade and from there I would make my way to the school of Hogwarts. As I walked up the hill to the castle I was directed to in the letter, I could see the staff of the institution standing outside awaiting my arrival. I didn't really understand why I was there. I stood in front of the elderly man with the long white beard.

"You are the Headmaster." It wasn't a question.

He smiled "Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss." The Headmaster held his hand up as I went to introduce myself. "I do not need to know the name you used to have, your identity as you knew it before today is no more. What is your element?"

"I'm sorry; I don't know what you mean."

"You are an elemental, in corporeal form. We must learn your element before we are able to name you." I nodded and the Headmaster continued. "But first let's get you sorted." _'Sorted?'_

The Headmaster walked back into the castle and an older lady in green robes and a pointed hat bade me to follow her. A dark-haired man, in black robes looked me up and down before turning away and following the Headmaster. The staff led me into the castle, turning right once they were through the doors and into the next room. It was a large room with a ceiling so high it could barely be seen and it looked very much like the sky outside. The room was set up as a large dining room, with four long tables running the length of the room and a fifth perpendicular to the four, along the far wall. In front of the table at the end of the room was a stool with a battered old hat sitting on top of it. The elderly lady, Professor McGonagall I'm told, indicated I should sit on the stool and so I did. The Hat was placed on my head.

"So you have returned?" The hat's voice in my mind startled me.

"You can talk?"

"Why yes, of course I can."

"And why do you say that I have returned; I have never seen this place before."

"Not in this life you haven't, but you will learn more of this in time. Now, I have sorted you before and I will place you in the same house as last time: SLYTHERIN!"

I looked up at the Headmaster, and he nodded, smiling. "Well, well, Miss. This is not unexpected at all. I would now like to introduce you to your Head of House, Severus Snape. Severus, I would like you to watch over this young lady during her time here."

"Of course, Headmaster, but perhaps we should organise a name for her."

"Yes, yes. Quite right, come along Miss, we must find out what your element is." I was taken by the Headmaster and Snape into a small room off the dining room where four bowls were set out. One held soil, the second barely restraining a very small whirling dervish, the third water and the last one was fire. "Miss I am going to ask you to place your hand in each of the bowls, the element you receive a response from is the element you will have the power of."

I bypassed the fire bowl, deciding that I would try the less damaging elements first. I placed my hand in the bowl with the soil, but felt only the grains of the earth between my fingers. Next was the dervish. I placed my hand inside the swirling wind and again I felt nothing but the air moving over my skin. I moved on to the water bowl, placing my hand into the liquid. Immediately I was gifted with secrets from around the room. I was able to converse with the water, and for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, a feeling of calm and oneness settled over my soul.

"Ambience of Water," I looked up at the Headmaster when he spoke and nodded my head once. "Is this pleasing to you, Miss Water?"

"Yes I think so, but I would like to change my name to something less conspicuous."

"What would you be called then?"

I thought, Ambience of Water. Water, Aqua. Of water, l'aqua. Amber Del Aqua. "I would like to be known as Amber Del Aqua."

XXXXX

"You will learn what you can while in this institution." Snape paced in his office while he spoke. "For the time being, you are to pay attention to the comings and goings of the castle. We do not yet know why you are here. Keep your eyes open and mind your tongue. This evening when the students arrive you will be seated at the teacher's table, off to the side with me. Now get dressed quickly."

I nodded at these instructions and, leaving the room, dressed myself in the robes I had been handed; as the jeans and shirt I had worn were not appropriate for the welcoming feast. Returning to the office, I followed Snape through the corridors and out of the dungeons, to the Great hall to await the students. Before long the returning students filed into the Great Hall and took their seats, shortly followed by the new students for the year led by Professor McGonagall.

The first years were led to the front of the room as a group and stood in front of the sorting hat. One by one their names were called and they were sorted, in much the same way as I was. Then the name "Harry Potter" was called. Snape sat up taller in his seat at this name, and the entire hall fell into silence. I made a mental note to ask the significance of this name later. Long moments passed in which the hat appeared to be debating with the boy, and then it rang out with "Gryffindor". On this announcement, the Gryffindor Table erupted into cheers. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a movement, and I glanced to the middle of the teachers table to see Dumbledore salute the boy by raising his goblet. He then stood and announced the beginning of the feast and I turned my attention back to the conversation between Snape and Quirrell. Snape briefly introduced me to him as a Teacher's Aid. I said nothing, but nodded in greeting to the nervous man and went back to observing the goings on in the hall.

"Professor," Snape and I had returned to his office after the welcoming feast. "Would you please tell me the significance of the name Harry Potter?"

He turned and looked at me slowly, his expression unreadable. "The Potters were murdered by the Dark Lord when the boy was barely a year old. He then turned his wand on the child and tried to kill him as well; however the curse rebounded and he killed himself instead. No one knows why, and now the boy is known as 'The Boy Who Lived'."

"I see," I said slowly. "Is there any connection between my arrival here and that of Potter, seeing as he is so...significant?"

"The thought has been considered," He said, folding his arms in front of him. "That is why you are to observe carefully your surroundings and those in them. Now go." I inclined my head and left the office, returning to my rooms for the night.

I spent the majority of my time shadowing the lower level subjects, years one to three, picking up on what I could. I stood in the corners of the room, simply observing and in doing this I developed skills in Transfiguration, Charms and Defence against the Dark Arts. I worked privately at night with Snape on potions. History of Magic, Astronomy and Herbology was considered to be unimportant, so when each of these classes were on, I shadowed the other classes in one of the other two years in the hope of learning what I would need later as quickly as possible. In doing this I was able to effectively gain three years worth of magical ability in just one.

The first sign of trouble this year came on the night of Halloween. The Great Hall was packed with students for the Halloween feast; treats, sweets and tarts adorning each of the tables. The feast had barely begun when the doors burst open and Quirrell came running into the room screaming that there was a troll in the dungeon, his eyes then rolling into the back of his head as he dropped to the floor. Pandemonium broke out amongst the students and they fled for the doors to the great hall. I felt a hand grasp my collar and Snape pulled me towards a side door, even as Dumbledore stood and bellowed for calm. We ran toward the third floor to check on the trap door under the three headed dog.

"A diversion I take it?" I asked as we ran.

"So it would seem," He said as he tested the door. "It has already been unlocked." After the break in at Gringotts, and now this, the possibility that someone was seeking to steal the philosopher's stone was becoming a reality. Underneath the trapdoor was a series of trials, designed to test the abilities of the any witch or wizard seeking the stone. A test that the professors were sure that no one person would be able to surmount on their own. I was beginning to doubt that the stone was as safe in this castle as the professors thought. For the time being however, I kept those thoughts to myself.

He opened the door to find that the dog had not been disturbed, but having heard the door open, it awakened and attacked, clawing at his leg and ripping through both fabric and flesh alike. Grabbing him by the robes and elbow, I pulled him from the room and together we managed to push the door shut again. I offered him my arm to help him, but he batted it away and strode back down towards the dungeons, albeit with a limp. We encountered a newly conscious Quirrell along the way, coming toward the direction we had just left.

"Never mind, Quirrell. It is safe." Snape said as he grasped his arm and pulled him along with us. Not far from him we could hear the sounds of students yelling and the roar of the troll coming from within the girls' bathroom. As a group the three of us ran towards the room and were soon joined by McGonagall. On the floor of the bathroom was an unconscious adult mountain troll, surrounded by the three young Gryffindors. McGonagall looked from the troll to each of the three students as she asked them to explain themselves.

"Well,...er W..What it is, is..." the boys stammered out.

Then the girl cut in. "It's my fault, Professor McGonagall."

Her shock was evident, as was the disbelief on the face of Snape. "Oh...Miss Granger."

The girl continued. "I went looking for the troll. I've read about them and thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead." It was clearly bullshit, and I was certain Snape agreed with me.

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would've expected more rational behaviour on your part and I'm very disappointed in you Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement." McGonagall turned on the boys. "As for you two gentlemen, I just hope you realise how fortunate you are; not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points ... will be awarded to each of you. For shear Dumb Luck!" and with that she swept out of the bathroom, Snape and I not far behind her.

Behind us I heard Quirrell say something to the students and then squeak when the troll snorted in its sleep. We made our way back down to the dungeons, and I noted that his leg would need some attention. "You're hurt. You should go to the nurse."

"I will fix it myself." He said as he reached his office.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't bloody reach it." I followed him in and shut the door behind me. "If you won't go to the nurse then let me clean and bandage it for you."

"Absolutely NOT."

I stood in front of him with my arms crossed. "Your job is to keep an eye on me and help me in whatever it is I'm supposed to do here, right?"

"Yes."

"Well then how can you do that if you are injured?"

He drew a breath in and opened his mouth to speak. I drew my chin up even higher, daring him to dispute me. He deflated just a touch. "Fine, but you will work through my trousers." He led me through the door and into his chambers.

I inclined my head as I followed and began to prepare a bowl of warm water to clean the wound with. I pulled some healing potions and two clean washers from the cabinet; soaked one in the bowl and rinsed away the grime and saliva left behind by the dog, keeping my eyes firmly on the task. Once the wound was clean, I took the healing potions and dribbled the potion onto the wound. It fizzled and I heard him gasp above my head. I stole a glance up at his face to see it contorted with pain, and then I turned my gaze back to the wound in front of me, watching as it closed and the skin knitted back together again. I used the second washer to clean up the leg and then bandaged it as a precautionary measure. Once I had finished I looked at his face again. His expression had returned to its usual apathy, and his hair was hanging over his face. I stood and returned the items to the bathroom, then headed to the door of his chambers.

"Good night Professor." And with that I shut the door.

The next morning was the first Quidditch game of the season, and out of sheer curiosity I went to watch. I sat in the teachers stand next to Snape, who had yet to speak of the night before, and I had no desire to discuss it either. Shortly after the game had begun, the boy Potter's broom began to act up, tipping and bucking him wildly in mid air. Next to me I felt Snape shift position, leaning forward to watch the action. I snuck a look at him to see him not moving, not blinking, just staring at the boy's broom, muttering under his breath. I looked from Snape to the boy and back again. _'Was he doing this, or was someone else?'_ My question was short lived however, when his robes erupted into flames, breaking his concentration. He started backwards, knocking over Quirrell and I stood and helped the other people in the stand stamp out the flames. By the time the fire was smothered and everyone was put back to rights the broom had levelled out again and the game had been won by Gryffindor.

Slowly over time, Snape had begun to confide in me that he suspected Quirrell was up to something, and I was beginning to agree with him. I had begun to notice that Quirrell seemed to always be around when things happened, not at the heart of the action, but lurking in the background. I mentioned this to Snape, saying that he reminded me of the arsonist who would set the fire and then offer his assistance in putting it out.

"Perhaps setting you the task of observing your surroundings was an error. It may become necessary to change the passwords in the castle, lest we find you chasing shadows under the beds of the students." At this I shrugged. "Regardless of this, I will attempt to discover his intentions over the upcoming holidays."

"I think he's after the stone, Professor."

"I believe you are correct. However his reason is unclear. The philosopher's stone is a powerful object, coveted by many. But Quirrell does not seem the type to want eternal life." He went silent, lost in his thoughts.

It was only a few nights later that he was able to lure Quirrell into the forbidden forest for a discussion. While I was not present to hear what was said, the Professor filled me in on his thoughts the morning afterwards.

"He is absolutely after the stone, and he is certainly hiding something."

"What did he say?"

"Not a lot, it was mostly stuttering drivel. I simply reminded him to decide where his loyalties lie."

"My only issue with that is he could well have already decided and we won't like the answer."

Quirrell was very good at covering his tracks, I'll give him that. While his occasional disappearances did not go unnoticed, they were not frequent enough to cause any mistrust. I started to listen to what was being said about the situation amongst the students. It seems that most of the student body is largely unobservant of what the teachers are doing. I did notice, however, that Potter and his friends are very interested in anything about the philosopher's stone. I managed to pick up that they thought it was Snape trying to steal the stone, and this served only to make me all the more certain that Quirrell was up to something very serious. Unfortunately that wasn't the only disturbing act to come to my attention.

Silvery blood everywhere, and the smell of milk and metal. That was the scene that confronted the group of teachers when we were called into the forest by Hagrid. At the centre of the puddle, the lifeless form of a unicorn. In life, it would have been one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen, if not the most. In death, the image was heart-rending. I heard a sniffle to my right and I looked up into the face of Hagrid, dabbing at his eyes with a very large, white handkerchief. I felt my brow furrow at the sight, I remembered that despair.

"Do we know what happened, Hagrid?" I asked gently, looking back up at him.

He shook his head. "Don' know, poor beast. Wha' could do sucha thing?" I shook my head and looked at the form in the pool of blood. A hand grasped me around the elbow and I turned to see Snape pulling me away from the group. With a last look at the ghastly scene, I turned and followed Snape from the forest.

"For a unicorn to be murdered on school grounds is not a good omen for the school." He said quietly.

"What is the significance of the unicorn?" I asked.

"To kill one is a very dark deed, and those who do are usually only after one thing. The blood of a unicorn can sustain life almost indefinitely; even you are within the grasp of death. But it will be a cursed life from that point onwards."

"So we are looking for someone who is nearly dead, but not quite?"

"I believe so." He looked at me, and the look on his face was one of fear, yet determination.

"What are you not saying, Professor?" My eyes bored into his. He held my gaze.

"I think Quirrell is working for something very dark indeed."

Less than a month later, news had struck that another unicorn had been killed in the forest. This time the three Gryffindors who had been involved with the troll, as well as the Malfoy boy, had been serving detention with Hagrid when the beast was found. Snape and I were informed that there was a ghostly figure, cloaked in black found feeding on the blood of the beast by Potter and Malfoy. A dark figure indeed. I continued to watch the Defence against the Dark Arts Professor, as did the Headmaster. However from this point onwards nothing more was out of place in the castle. It was then that I began watching the actions of these three young Gryffindors.

I came across the three on their way back from Hagrid's hut one morning. They were very clearly in a hurry. I had been asked to keep an eye on the boy by Snape while the Headmaster was attending to business in London.

"Mr Potter, I presume?" I said, as I stepped out from around the corner.

"Yes, that's me. You're the teacher's aide."

"Correct, and these are your friends, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley."

"I've never heard of Hogwarts having Teachers aides before. Nowhere is it mentioned in 'Hogwarts: A History'." She said, with her nose in the air.

"Well, things change."

"Is there something you wanted?" asked Potter, eyeing me carefully.

"Only to meet you and introduce myself. My name is Amber Del Aqua, and I am here to assist where necessary and possible."

"Thanks for the offer, but we don't need any help." He said sharply, clearly not trusting my intentions.

"Very well, then. Good day, Mr Potter." I left then, to let him think on that. I returned to my dark corner and watched them continue on their way.

The news broke across the school two days later that the three first year Gryffindors had made their way as a collective through the challenges of the devil's snare, the flying keys, wizard chess, and the riddle of potions to the philosophers stone. Upon entering the room where the mirror of Erised was kept, young Potter encountered Quirrell seeking the stone. Seeking the stone for the being living off the back of his head like a parasite; Voldemort.

I turned to Severus once we were alone in his office. "He's coming back, isn't he? That's why I'm here isn't it?" He looked at me with a grave expression on his face and nodded once.

"One way or another, he's coming back."

XXXXX

1992/1993 School Year

I looked around my apartment one last time before closing the door. I had already checked my bag twice to make sure that I had not forgotten anything. Not that I needed much really. I locked the door and walked the short distance to Leyton Tube Station. I passed the rows of townhouses in a bit of a blur; I was not really seeing where I was going. As I stood on the platform, having paid for my ticket, I waited for the train and thinking about the year that had been and the year that was to come. I had not been in contact with anyone from Hogwarts over the break, choosing to sit in contemplation of my new life and the one I left behind. I felt nothing, and wondered if there was something wrong with me. The memories swam in front of my eyes, but I felt nothing. The train pulled up to the station, doors opening and I stepped through to the new year in my new life.

Kings Cross was alive with activity, reminding me that I was dead. Perhaps not in body, but certainly in spirit. A number of students whom I recognised from the school approached and I turned away, not willing to interact. I moved through to platform 9¾ and boarded the train to the school. In search of solitude, I had arrived at the station early so as to secure a compartment on the train in peace. I had been sitting in my compartment for only about fifteen minutes when the door opened suddenly and I looked up. Standing in the doorway were four redheads and the brunette Know-It-All from Gryffindor.

"Oh! I didn't realised there was anyone in here."

"Clearly. Otherwise you'd've knocked." I said and turned back to the window.

"Cheerful, isn't she Fred?" Came the whisper, and I took a deep breath, huffing it out again.

"If you're coming in then do so, if not then close the door." Much to my disgust they clambered in the door and sat down.

"Did anyone see where Harry and Ron got to?" The prattle started and I rolled my eyes as I took another breath. Clearly this was not going to be a peaceful ride.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL!" Was the reception I received on stepping into Snape's Office.

"I take it I've missed something then?" He turned, not having heard me come in.

"Look at this!" He thrust The Evening Prophet into my hands.

I read "Dozens flock to Lockhart signing..." suppressing a smirk, knowing full well that was not what he was grumbling about.

"Not that, nitwit, the main article. The one about the flying car." I looked to the top of the page and began to read the article.

"Okay," I said after a few minutes of reading. "Just what do you plan to do about it?"

Before he could answer there was a knock at the door. The caretaker, Filch, was standing on the other side of the door with the two Gryffindor boys in tow. Apparently it was these boys in charge of the car, driving it all the way to the school using the train line as a guide before crashing it into the tree on the grounds.

I stood in the corner of the office and watched as Snape confronted the boys over their actions, just as Filch stood behind them stoking his cat.

"You were seen." Snape sat behind his desk shaking the paper in front of the boys' eyes as he spoke. "By no less than seven Muggles." He then slapped the paper down on the desk and leaned toward them. "Do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world. Not to mention the damage you inflicted on a Whomping Willow that's been on these grounds since before you were born."

"Honestly Professor Snape, I think it did more damage to us." Weasley offered and Potter nodded in agreement.

"Silence." Snape spat. He rose from his chair and edged his way around the desk. "I assure you that, were you in Slytherin and your fate rested with me, the both of you would be on the train home. Tonight." He leaned down, eyes level with the boys and his face barely inches from theirs. "As it is..."

"They are not." I looked to the direction of the voice just as Snape turned. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall stood in the doorway of his office.

"Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall." I heard Potter whisper, relieved.

"Headmaster," Snape straightened his spine, and thrust a long, thin finger at the boys in his office. "These boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. As such..."

"I am well aware of our bylaws Severus, having written quite a few of them myself." The Headmaster raised his chin and looked down his nose at Snape. "However, as the Head of Gryffindor House it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action."

"We'll go and get or stuff then." Weasley muttered, his eyes downcast.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Weasley?"

"You're going to expel us aren't you?" He looked up at the Professor.

"Not today, Mr Weasley. But I must impress on both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to your families tonight and you will both receive detention." Snape narrowed his eyes at the boys as she spoke. What was said after that I missed, as Snape and I were ushered from the office in the direction of the Great Hall. Something about a custard tart.

"Those boys deserve to be expelled for this." He hissed at me, so that the Headmaster would not hear him as he led us through the corridors. I, however, did not miss the slight straightening of the spine of the Headmaster. He'd heard alright.

"Do they?" I said. "Wow, I'd certainly hate for any stupid, and fairly innocuous, mistakes I made at twelve dictate my fortune for the rest of my life. And believe me, there were plenty of them, Professor. It was an innocent mistake, perhaps with serious repercussions, but these things happen."

A gentle chuckle came from the man walking in front of us. "Well said, Amber. Well said."

As we reached the head table, a man in lavender and gold robes stood and swaggered over to us. Or more correctly to me, as he had completely bypassed the Headmaster and Snape. "Ah, Gildroy, I would like to introduce to you our Teachers Aide, Miss Del Aqua. Amber, this is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Gildroy Lockhart."

"I'm sure you've heard of me already, Amber? May I call you Amber?" He flashed his very bright and very white teeth at me in what I suppose was meant to be a charming smile. I looked briefly at Snape.

"She prefers to be called Miss Del Aqua, Professor. Only the Headmaster refers to her by her first name."

"Very well, Miss Del Aqua." He smiled that smile again. "My name is, as the Headmaster said, Gildroy Lockhart. I'm sure you've heard great things about me and let me assure you the stories do not do me justice at all!"

"I can't say I have."

"Well," He said, stepping up beside me and placing his hand on the small of my back, trying to lead me to the dinner table. "Let me tell you all about it over dinner."

I dug the balls of my feet into the floor. "Perhaps another time."

"Of course," He said, and reached for my hand. As he tried to lift it to his lips, I wrenched it back and overtly wiped my palm on my robes. His smile faltered briefly and then regained its blinding brilliance. "Should I require anything during the year I'm sure you, as a Teacher's Aide, shall be all too happy to assist me in whatever I desire?" His meaning was more than clear, and as such not missed by Snape or the Headmaster.

"Her schedule is already spoken for, Professor. Perhaps you should direct your enquiries to the house elves instead. They are all too happy to assist where possible." And with that he grasped my elbow and drew me to the other end of the Head Table.

"Thank you." I said simply.

"You are to stay away from that man. Your role this year is to simply observe the actions of others."

"You sound like you're expecting trouble again."

"I always expect trouble."

"That's probably why you get it."

XXXXX

My words on the night of the Welcoming Feast reverberated through my mind as I approached the gathering of students in the corridor. I heard Filch trying to push his way through the throng, trying to find out what all the commotion was about.

"Mrs Norris? You've murdered my cat." His voice was dangerously low, and as I made my way with Snape to the centre of the crowd it was evident why. There was water all over the floor of the corridor and the cat was hanging by its tail from the candle arbour. On the wall was an inscription written in blood:

_the chamber of secrets has been opened  
enemies of the heir...beware_

"No. No." The boy Potter was protesting against the accusation. I glanced at Snape, who was watching the exchange.

"I'll kill ya. I'll kill ya!" He grasped the boy's collar and I moved to intervene.

"Argus!" Snape and I turned at the sound of the Headmaster's voice as he moved to the centre of the crowd. "Argus I..." He stopped as he took in the scene in front of him. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately. Everyone, except you three." He pointed to the Gryffindor trio. The rest of the students moved away from the scene, back to their respective common rooms. "She's not dead Argus, she has been petrified."

"Ah thought so." Lockhart cut in. "So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter-curse that could've spared her." I rolled my eyes and glanced at Snape once again. He had pursed his lips and was clenching his jaw.

"But how she's been petrified I cannot say." The Headmaster continued as if Lockhart had not spoken at all.

"Ask him, it's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall." Filch was still convinced that this is the boy's doing.

"It's not true Sir, I swear. I never touched Mrs. Norris."

"Rubbish!"

"If I might, Headmaster." Snape cut in. "Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." The three shared an incredulous look, even as I raised an eyebrow. "However," _'Ah there it is.'_ "The circumstances are suspicious; I for one don't recall seeing Potter at dinner."

"I'm afraid that's my fault Severus. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail." _'Oh I bet that was fun, you pompous fuck.'_

"That's why Ron and I went looking for him, Professor." The girl spoke up. "We'd just found him when he said..." again the three shared a look.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" _'Yes indeed. I suppose you went looking for this troll too, then?'_

"When I said I wasn't hungry." _'Sure.'_ "We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus."

"My cat has been petrified. I want to see some punishment!" While it was clear to me that they were hiding something, I believed them that they didn't do this. I looked towards Snape, he didn't look so sure.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madame Sprout has a very healthy growth of mandrake." The dumpy lady from Hufflepuff stepped forward with a kind smile and a reassuring nod. "When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. And in the meantime...I strongly recommend caution...to all." With that the three students were dismissed and the other teachers dispersed to their relative offices. I looked at Snape.

"Strangely, I believe them."

"You cannot be serious. They are hiding something, I am sure of it."

"And I agree with you. But not this."

XXXXX

After last year I had decided that Quidditch would have to be one of the most boring games ever invented. Second only to cricket. But then I'd never really been one for sitting in the stands watching someone else have fun. And yet there I sat, once again, crammed into the teachers stand with Snape and the Father of one of his students, Malfoy Snr. His response to my introduction was the same as the Gryffindor Know-It-All's. Almost Verbatim actually. I suppressed the urge to first roll my eyes, and then inform him of this irony. I figured that would not be a helpful thing to do, especially with the conversation I had shared with Snape prior to the introduction.

"I will be introducing you to an old friend of mine today, however make no mistake; this man will not be a friend to you."

"Fine, then why are you introducing me to him?"

"Because he is Draco Malfoy's Father, and he is on the Board of Governors for the school. Lucius Malfoy was in the service of the Dark Lord in the first war; however he escaped conviction by pleading that he was held under the imperious curse." _'Because that's someone you want in charge of the welfare of children.'_

"And what is the imperious curse?'

"It is one of the three Unforgivable Curses – Imperio is the mind control curse, when it is cast it will give the caster complete control over their victim. The other two are the torture curse, Crucio; and the killing curse, Avada Kedavra."

"Alright and how does one prove they were under imperio."

"It is impossible without veritaserum, the truth potion."

"Sounds like a great cop-out."

"Quite."

As I watched the game play out in front of me, I was bored out of my skull. A fact that was unhelped by my lack of understanding of the game. My boredom was soon replaced with concern and confusion when one of the targeting balls, Bludgers, began to chase exclusively after Potter. I heard a loud voice across the stadium claim that the bludger had been tampered with, a voice that I recognised as the game keeper Hagrid, and as I watched the action it appeared that he was right.

Malfoy and Potter battled for the snitch through the support beams and the seating stands of the stadium. Loud crashes could be heard over the crowd as the bludger trailed along behind Potter, smashing through any obstacles in the way. Out of the ditch sprang Malfoy, tossed off of his broom and landing on the Quidditch Pitch in a heap. I glanced at his father, expecting to see concern and was surprised to see only disappointment. I turned back to the action unfolding in front of the school population.

Potter was leaning forward, grasping for something. Just as his fist was about to close around the snitch, the rogue bludger lined up with his arm and smashed into it just above the wrist. I heard him yell in pain and he clasped the arm to his chest. A classic sign that the arm was broken. With the other arm, he reached for the snitch, and I felt a spark of admiration for his spirit. He gave one last lunge forward and tumbled off the broom, landing in the sand trap on the pitch. The bludger came down from the sky at a dead drop, slamming into the sand where the boy's head had been only a split second before. Once, then again. The next time it came down, it was aiming for his stomach and he shuffled up, the bludger landing between his splayed legs. As it was about to come down a third time, a shrill voice was heard and the bludger erupted into confetti, and settled as dust around Granger, still holding her wand out at the spot in the sky where it had been.

The morning after the game brought with it disturbing news. Professor McGonagall addressed the staff early before breakfast. "I regret to inform you all that one of the Gryffindor first years was petrified last night in the halls of the school. Colin Creevey was found frozen solid in the corridor still holding his camera. We do not know how these attacks are taking place, but I fear for the safety of the students."

"Professor," I asked slowly, the whole room turning their eyes on me. "Is the Chamber of Secrets real? I have heard rumours amongst the student body both in the affirmative and the negative. I would appreciate the issue being straightened out for me."

"Yes it is, Amber." The Headmaster looked at me levelly as he answered for Professor McGonagall. "While the school has been searched many times for the opening to the Chamber of Secrets and nothing has ever been found, it has been opened before. It seems that history is repeating itself."

"And only the heir of Slytherin can open it?"

"That is what the legend says. However the lineage of Salazar Slytherin is no longer known. The heir is, as yet, anonymous."

"I see. Thank you, Headmaster."

XXXXX

"Gather round. Gather round. Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?" The peacock masquerading as a teacher strutted up and down the table he was using as a stage. "Excellent! In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves; as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works." He flashed one of those smiles at the girls in the crowd as he took off his cloak. Swishing it in the air and bundling it up in his arms, he then threw it to a group of older girls who clucked over it and palmed it as if it were precious. I rolled my eyes and huffed as I leant against the wall in the corner of the room.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." The man himself climbed the stairs to the top of the table, clearly he was not willing in his role and I knew he openly detested the man. "He has sportingly agreed to help with a short demonstration." Perhaps he was more willing than he wanted to let on, then. I smirked at that thought; I dearly wanted to see this fop knocked on his arse. "Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him. Never fear." _'Actually, I think it's you who should fear, poppet.'_ I watched as the two men raised their wands in a salute and bowed to each other. They then turned and took ten paces away from the centre of the table.

Lockhart raised his wand to cast a spell, but Snape was quicker. "Expelliamus!" Lockhart was flung back the length of the table, landing flat on his back. The boys in the room laughed and the girls winced and oohed. I smirked as the pompous pansy hauled himself to his feet.

"An excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying it was pretty obvious what you were about to do, and if I had've wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy." _'Uhuh, so why didn't you?'_

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor?"

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Er, let's have a volunteer pair." _'Because you have no idea what you're doing, do you?'_ "Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest of spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox." _'True.'_ "Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?" He turns and points to the boy, ordering him to take the stage with a jab of his thumb over his shoulder.

Malfoy took the stage, only a minute after Potter. They faced off each other in the centre of the stage. Words were exchanged, but I couldn't hear what was being said. They then saluted each other, bowed and took ten paces each away from the centre. At the ready they stood as Lockhart spoke again.

"On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent, only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. One, two.."

"Everte Statum!" Lockhart never made it to three, as Malfoy took a step forward with a half pivot and a thrust of his wand. Potter was thrown back, landing at the feet of Lockhart.

Pulling himself up quickly, he cast his answer at Malfoy. "Rictasempra!" The Slytherin boy was lifted into the air, spinning and landed at the feet of Snape, who hauled him to his feet by the collar and thrust him forward once more.

Lockhart was very quickly losing control of the situation. "I said disarm only!" He yelled over the commotion, just as Malfoy yelled "Serpensortia!"

Potter stepped back and lowered his wand. I stood up straighter, interested to see what he would do.

"Don't move Potter, I'll get rid of it for you." Snape began to move towards the snake, just as Lockhart drew his wand up.

"Allow me, Professor Snape. Alarte Ascendare!" I don't know what he thought that spell would do, but the snake flew into the air, doing a flip and landing back on the table. Not only was the snake not gone, it was now also very angry. Potter's face had a strange expression on it as his mouth opened and he began to make hissing noises.

"Ssssssai a hasssss a sssheeee." _Calm down, it's all right_. I was astounded to learn that I could hear the words. The snake appeared to ignore him. "Ssssai a husssss e hethhhh" _Calm down and you will not be harmed_. The snake turned and looked at him briefly, and then turned back to the boy it had been heading for. Potter repeated the sounds, harder this time, and ever so slightly shook his head.

"Vipera evanesce." Snape was staring at Potter as if he had two heads. As were the rest of the people in the hall. I decided not to mention that I too understood the exchange between snake and boy. At least for the time being.

"What are you playing at?" Came the shaky question from the Hufflepuff boy the snake had been heading for. The next night that boy was found petrified in the hall, along with one of the Ghosts. On learning this, I closed my eyes and wondered if I had been wrong about the Potter boy.

XXXXX

"Bloody Fucking Hell!" Came the curse from the potions cupboard, followed closely by a string of profanity and death threats to an as yet unnamed victim. _'Again?'_ I approached the open door of the closet and stood back a relatively safe distance.

"You know," I started and my words were echoed by an almighty bang and shout of pain as Snape jerked up and hit his head on the shelf above. I hid my smirk as I continued "If a student heard you, your language just might corrupt their innocent mind."

Snape pulled his head out from between the shelves and glared at me down the ladder. "What are you doing sneaking around in my office?" He glided back down the ladder and was barely two inches from my face by the time he was finished speaking.

"Firstly, I was looking for you. Secondly, if I was sneaking," I made a show of looking him up and down and then raised an eyebrow. "It can only be because I learned from the best."

"Flattery will do you no good." He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Have no fear, Professor. I never said I learned from you." I smirked as he narrowed his eyes at me. A ghost of a smirk graced his own lips.

"What were you needing?"

"I have a message from the school nurse; one of the Gryffindor students has had a bit of a mishap. She's now lying in the hospital wing, part girl part cat." I watched as he rolled his eyes.

"And I suppose I am the one that must clean up the girl's mess."

"Something to that effect, although I think Madame Pomfrey may have been more diplomatic about it. May I ask what had you rehearsing the finer points of the English language just a minute ago?"

"My storeroom has been broken into." I turned my face to him sharply.

"Anything taken?"

"A few ingredients; Lacewing flies, boomslang skin and the like."

"And what do they do?"

"They are potions ingredients, and together they are indicative of polyjuice potion. The potion used to disguise oneself as another."

We walked the rest of the way to the hospital wing in silence. On reaching the doors to the infirmary, Snape grasped the handle and opened it, indicating that I should go through. He followed me through the door and closed it behind him.

"Ah Severus, thank Merlin you came. The girl is in quite a state." The woman bustled him over to one of the cots against the wall. As she drew back the curtain the girl dove under the sheet, but not fast enough for myself or Snape to miss the feline features and fur where there should have been a human face.

"Well, well, well. Miss Granger." I could hear the smirk in his voice as I suppressed my own. "What have you done to yourself?" No answer. "What's this? No hand shooting up, desperate to answer the question? How unlike you, Miss Granger." The body under the sheet visibly cringed. "Perhaps you are not the Know-It-All we all think you are. Perhaps if you were you would know that you may only transform within your own species when under the polyjuice potion." The sheet ripped down and the girl looked up as if struck. "Oh yes, I know how you have come to be in your current state. I know it was you, or your imbecilic friends who broke into my storeroom, and I know what it was that you did with your ill gotten gains. What I do not know is why?"

"I...I was...I was simply curious. I'd read about the potion and I wanted to try it for myself."

"Wrong answer." I said simply. I crossed to the wash basin in the corner of the room and dipped my fingers into the pool. From the water I learned the true reason for the girl's current state and what they were trying to find out. I turned back to the girl on the cot. She was watching me, the expression on her face the epitome of trepidation. Snape was watching me very closely with interest. "You are looking for the heir."

Snape's head swung around so fast that his hair fanned out around his head. "And just what did you require polyjuice potion for then?" The girl went grey.

"We...er, I mean I..."

"No, you said we." I cut her off. "The two boys as well, then?"

"Yes," she looked down at the sheet covering her. "We thought that Malfoy might know who the heir is, even if it wasn't him."

"Silly little girl." Snape spat. "You steal my supplies, brew a potion so complicated that most NEWT level wizards wouldn't attempt it and infiltrate the Slytherin common room all to question an ignorant boy too wrapped up in his own self importance to have any idea of the nature of the situation? For a girl who is touted as the brightest witch of her age, your stupidity at times astounds me. There is nothing that can be done to right this other than wait for the effects to wear off in time." And with that he swept out of the hospital wing.

I watched him go before I turned back to the girl on the cot. "Not a bad plan though, and given the fact that the boys aren't in here with you, I'd say not a bad effort at brewing either." She brightened up a bit at that. "However, your plan was doomed from the start. It seems that none of the teachers know who is behind these attacks. If, by chance, you do find out something, please keep me up to date; my offer from last year still stands, I am here to assist any way I can." She nodded, and I turned to follow Snape out the door.

XXXXX

Months went by and there were no more incidents in the school. I continued to observe the people around me. At least no more incidents that reached my ears. For a while there it seemed as if the danger had passed. I continued to observe the students and the teachers. Lockhart would occasionally send one of his blinding grins in my direction, but with a narrow of my eyes and a sneer I deflected any further attempt at flirtation.

The end of the school year was in sight and it appeared that we just might escape without further incident. Unfortunately this was not the case. One evening in May the school received a visit from both Lucius Malfoy and the Minister for Magic on the same night. The Minister of Magic had arrived to arrest Hagrid for the opening of the Chamber of secrets, as he had been blamed for it in the past. Malfoy, on the other hand, had come to remove Dumbledore of the position of Headmaster due to his inability to stop the attacks on the students. When the news of this had reached my ears, I went straight to Snape.

"Have you heard?" I asked as soon as he opened the door.

"Yes, Lucius proudly came and informed me immediately." He said once he had closed the door behind me.

"What do you propose we do now?"

"All we can do is observe and hope to put a stop to this as soon as possible. Before any more damage is done." The loss of the Headmaster, coupled with the petrifaction of two more students, one of them being the girl Granger had both the Staff and the Student population on edge from then on. It took less than three weeks for the situation to come to a head when an announcement echoed through the halls of the school.

_"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor immediately."_

Snape did not spare me a glance as he ran through the castle to the second floor corridor, myself hot on his heels. The rest of the staff joined us at the stairs as we took them two at a time. Ahead we could see Professor McGonagall standing in the corridor, staring at the wall. Snape and I doubled our pace and came sliding to a halt at the writing on the wall.

_her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever_

"As you can see the Heir of Slytherin has left another message." Despite the set of her jaw and the backbone made of iron, I could see the fear in the woman's eyes. "Our worst fear has been realised. A student has been taken, by the monster, into the chamber itself. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

Lockhart chose that moment to come swaggering around the corner, in no hurry at all. "So sorry, dozed off. What have I missed?" I clamped my lips together.

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last." Snape said.

"My mo...moment?" The idiot stammered out. In an effort not to hit him I ran my right hand up and down the left side of my face and in doing so I caught sight of two students standing just around the corner. Potter and Weasley. They saw me and I saw them, but I elected not to alert the rest of the teachers.

I heard Snape continue, unaware that we were being watched. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the chamber of secrets is?"

"That's settled. Well leave you to deal with the monster, Gildroy. Your skills, after all, are legend."

"Very well, I'll just be in my office getting erm, getting ready." And with that he turned back towards the direction he had come from. I glanced at the boys hiding behind the corner, catching the eye of Potter.

"Who is it that the monster's taken, Minerva?" I heard the school nurse ask.

"Ginny Weasley." The worry in her voice was evident. I glanced back at the boys, catching Potter's eye again. With a quick nod of my head I indicated that the boys should follow Lockhart until I could get there myself. I saw them take off in the other direction.

"Come with me Amber, we need to lock down the Slytherins."

"Do you think we will be missing one?" I asked as we walked back to the dungeons.

"I don't know, but we still need to check."

By the time we had done a head count of the Slytherin students and I had found my way back to Lockhart's office, both he and the two boys were gone. I was standing in the hall when I heard Peeves come around the corner, singing something about Potty Potter.

"Peeves," I called out to the mischievous ghost. "Tell me where Potty is."

"Potty Potter's in the Ladies Lav  
Staring down the sink.  
Dropping poor old Gildypoo  
Down into the Stink"

That was all I needed to know, I ran back down to the corridor to the second floor girl's bathroom just in time to see Potter jump down the hole in the floor. The opening to the Chamber of Secrets. Before I had a chance to join the boys, the opening had closed again over them. With no other option, I left the bathroom and made my way back to the Headmaster's Office. Climbing the stairs I informed Professor McGonagall of the scene I had just witnessed.

"What do you mean; Mr Potter and Mr Weasley are now in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes, Peeves told me where they were, in his own way. I arrived just in time to see Potter jump down the entrance and the gate close again."

"Well, all we can do now is wait." She had barely finished speaking, when Fawkes lifted his head and took flight from his perch. Snatching the sorting hat on the way, he then flew out the window of the office and into the night. McGonagall and I both ran to the window and watched him fly over the grounds before banking to the right and diving into the darkness.

"I wonder where he's going?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know."

XXXXX

A twelve year old boy killed a 60 foot long snake. With a sword he pulled from a hat. All of the trouble this year was caused by the girl in the chamber, who was being controlled by a diary. A diary that held the memory of Voldemort inside it like a poltergeist. Using this diary, she opened the chamber of secrets, setting the monster at the bottom of the chamber on the Muggle-born students in the school. I heard later from Snape that the diary was planted on the girl by Lucius Malfoy. His reasoning was to use the events that would follow to discredit the girl's father, have Dumbledore removed from office and rid himself of a dark item all at the same time. His plan was thwarted by a twelve year old boy. Within days, all of the students who had fallen victim of the monster were returned to their previous state and the Headmaster had returned to his rightful position. To celebrate this, a feast was held in the Great Hall and it was here that the student body and the staff were gathered. The doors to the hall opened again and Granger ran towards her friends. She threw her arms around Potter, the scene interrupted by a clinking sound as Professor McGonagall called for the attention of the room.

"Before we begin the feast let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madame Pomphrey whose mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been petrified." The Headmaster announced to the students. Applause broke out across the hall. "Also in light of the recent events, as a school treat all exams have been cancelled." More applause, this time with a few cheers around the room. The doors were then thrust open again and Hagrid came striding down the centre aisle.

"Sorry I'm late. The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol." He stopped in front of Potter and his friends. I couldn't hear what was said, but the boy then stood and embraced the half-giant. More applause broke out across the room, and soon the teachers all stood, clapping as well. I stood along with them, applauding the deeds done to put this year to rights once more.

XXXXX

1993/1994 School Year

The kettle clicked off just as I heard a fist bashing on my front door. I knew no one in London, and as such never received any visitors. I was shocked to open the door and find none other than Professor Snape on the other side of it. With no introduction whatsoever, he barged into my flat and shut the door.

"Do come in." I said with a raised eyebrow.

He narrowed his eyes at me, but did not reply to my comment. "We are to leave for Hogwarts as soon as possible. How soon before you are ready to depart?"

"I can be ready in five minutes."

"We shall leave then."

"Would you mind explaining to me the problem while I pack?" I said as I moved to my bedroom.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban," He said as he followed me down the hall. "He is the traitor who led the Dark Lord to the Potters, allowing them to be murdered and the Boy orphaned."

"I see, and now that he's escaped you think he'll come after the boy?"

"Possibly, but he was always unpredictable and it's likely that Azkaban has only made him more so."

I simply nodded as I placed the last item in my bag and indicated that I was ready to go.

The walk from Hogsmeade was brisk, and being a little shorter than Snape I had to hurry to keep up with his long stride. We arrived at the castle and made our way to the Headmaster's office.

"Welcome Severus, Amber, I am pleased you could make it at such short notice."

"Greetings, Headmaster." Said Snape, and I inclined my head in greeting as well.

"I wanted to speak with the two of you privately before the remainder of the staff arrived for the year. Amber, I'm sure you have been informed of the situation with Sirius Black by Severus; however I wanted to explain the circumstances further. You see, Sirius Black was entrusted with the whereabouts of Harry's parents after the threat to them became known. We knew that Voldemort had a spy amongst our ranks, but we knew not who it was. Unfortunately it seems that Sirius was that spy, he divulged the location of Harry's parents to Voldemort, resulting in their murders by his hand. Peter Pettigrew went after Sirius with the intention of apprehending him, only to find himself destroyed along with twelve bystanders. All that was left of Peter was a finger. Sirius Black was arrested and incarcerated in Azkaban without trial, still screaming."

"I see, and the Boy was delivered..."

"To his mother's family by Hagrid and Myself. Also Severus, I thought perhaps you should be aware that I am appointing Remus Lupin to the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor." I saw Snape stiffen in the chair beside me.

"Headmaster, are you sure that is wise? Not only was he friends with Black in school but..."

"I am aware of the implications of the appointment Severus, and that is why I am asking for your help this year. Will you do this for me?"

"I..." he stopped and pursed his lips into a hard line at the look on the Headmaster's face. "Yes, Headmaster."

"Thank you Severus, now come. I would like to greet the rest of the Staff and tell them the happy news."

"Happy news indeed..." I heard him grumble under his breath.

As we entered the Great Hall, the Headmaster approached Snape and I, with another man in tow. He was pale and tired looking with two scars running diagonally down his face from the left to the right. He appeared to be a little unsure of himself as he approached us.

"Amber, I would like to introduce you to the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and former student of mine, Remus Lupin. Remus, this is Amber Del Aqua our Teachers Aide."

"Hello there, Miss Del Aqua." He held his hand out to me, and I recoiled, memories of last year's introduction resurfacing. My eyes flicked from his hand to Snape and then to the Headmaster. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand drop ever so slightly.

"It's alright Amber, he's not Lockhart." I looked back at Lupin and he had averted his eyes away from me. I reached out slowly and took his hand, shaking it once.

"Pleased to meet you, Professor." I said quietly, and moved to my seat with Snape. I looked back to see the Headmaster say something quietly to Lupin, and his head snapped around to look at me. I quickly looked away and took my seat to the left of Snape. The rest of the staff sat at the table as the students filed into the hall. Once all students were sorted and seated, the choir began.

_Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble, Double  
Double, double, toil and trouble  
Something wicked this way comes._

Eye of newt and toe of frog,  
Wool of bat and tongue of dog,  
Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,  
Lizard's leg and howlet's wing.

Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble, Double  
Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble

Something wicked this way comes!

As the Choir moved from the front of the room, the headmaster took to the lectern. "Welcome. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. Firstly I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to filling the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, Professor." Lupin stood from his place beside me to bow graciously at the announcement. There was a smattering of applause throughout the hall, possibly the least enthusiastic coming from Snape on the other side of me. The Headmaster continued once the noise had died down. "I have also to announce that professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures professor for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I am delighted to announce his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid." More applause and a few spots of cheering broke out across the hall. At the other end of the table Hagrid stood, accidentally knocking the entire table forward by about a foot.

The Headmaster waited for the noise in the hall to cease before continuing in a darker voice. "Finally, on a more disquieting note; at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban. Until such a time as Sirius Black is captured, the dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now, whilst I have been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day to day activities, a word of caution; Dementors are vicious creatures, they will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one that gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you; it is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times. If one only remembers to turn on the light." As he finished, I placed my index finger on my lips and felt my eyes drift to my plate, lost in thought.

"Of all the bloody stupid appointments to make this year, especially in light of the circumstances." Snape grumbled as we headed down the stairs toward the dungeons.

"I assume you are talking about Lupin?"

"The bloody Marauders were the bane of my existence during my school years and now I have to put up with one of them in my teaching years as well."

"What's the story with him? I saw the Headmaster say something to him as we walked toward the table and he nearly spun his head off of his shoulders turning to look at me."

"I'm assuming the Headmaster has seen fit to tell him your true role here. This year you will observe very closely the comings and goings of Lupin. As I mentioned to the Headmaster, he was once a friend to Black, and in school he turned a blind eye to the misdeeds of his friends, regardless of the severity of their actions. I want to know what he is up to, every minute of every day. I want him out of this school, and I am relying on you to find something I can use."

"Why? He seems...harmless. Do you think he will aid Black, regardless of his betrayal?"

"That's what I want you to find out."

XXXXX

I spent the first month of the year in the shadows watching Lupin. For the most part he seemed to be very dedicated to his work, and the comments I was hearing from around the school were that the students liked him and many of them thought he was the best DADA Professor they had had for a long time. Then about a month after the beginning of term, I was informed that Professor Snape was to take over his classes for a few days, as he was unwell. At first I thought nothing of it, until I saw him leave the castle during the time he was supposed to be unwell.

"Good Evening Professor, are you feeling better?" He spun on his heel, surprised at my voice behind him.

"Oh, er, good evening Miss Del Aqua. No, not really, I was just going out to get some fresh air." He appeared to me to be a little edgy.

"If you are not well, then the night air will only make you worse, not better. You should be in bed, not wandering the grounds." I eyed him as I spoke, and he appeared to fidget just a little more the longer I detained him.

"I assure you, I will be fine if I can just get some fresh air." He glanced nervously over his shoulder at the sky and started ever so slightly. Not so slightly for me to miss it though. "Now I really must be off, thank you for your concern." And with that he took off across the grounds. I stepped around the pillar and watched as he disappeared behind the Whomping Willow, just as the moon began to peak out from behind the clouds. Interesting. I turned back to the castle and headed inside, closing the door as the first howl echoed out over the night.

He was missing from classes for two days after that night, but I would see him walking around the corridors in the evening when everyone else was in the Great Hall, leaning heavily on a cane. In this time, he looked even paler than he had the first night I had met him and there were dark circles under his eyes. The evening after I had confronted him I saw him hobbling through the corridor when he stumbled and fell. I walked over to him as he struggled to get off the floor and held my hand out to him. Taking it, I hauled him to his feet and placed his arm over my shoulders, helping him back to his rooms. He spoke the password to his chambers and I helped him through the door, depositing him on the couch.

"Thank you," He said, not looking at me.

"Is there anything else I can do before I go?"

"No, thank you. You've done more than enough as it is. Thank you once again." I nodded and left the room, closing the door.

On the morning of his return to teaching, he sought me out to sit with him for breakfast. With a quick glance at Snape, who jerked his head indicating I should go, I followed him to a seat at the Head Table.

"Thank you once again for your help the other night."

"It was nothing."

"Not to me it wasn't." I glanced at him. "We live in a world, Miss Del Aqua, where some people are unwilling to help others. So it is always refreshing to meet someone who is willing to lend a hand wherever possible."

I looked away from him. "It's what I'm here for, so you can consider it my job."

His scrutiny of me was cut off by the arrival of the morning post. Picking up the news paper that was deposited in front of him, I heard him unfurl it and then choke. I looked at him quickly, to see his face drain of colour staring at the front page. I leaned in closer to see the title of the main report: '_Sirius Black Sighted!_'. I glanced back at Lupins face to see his mouth set in a hard line as he read. The picture on the front page was one of a mad man. Screaming maniacally at the camera while being held back by at least two people, with another holding a prisoner number under his face.

"Professor Snape tells me he was once your friend?"

"Yes, and so were the people he murdered."

"Do you think he will come here?"

"It seems he's headed this way, I hope he does come here." I looked at him surprised.

"Why?"

"So I can kill him." And with that he stood and left the table.

XXXXX

"I KNEW IT WOULD ONLY BE A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE SOMETHING WOULD HAPPEN. BLOODY FUCKING MARAUDERS." I watched as Snape picked up a jar of something and hurled it at the wall, shattering as it hit and knocking several shelves and books down into the mess created.

"Something like what?"

"BLOODY FUCKING BOGGART," He roared, hurling another jar. "IN A BLOODY FUCKING DRESS." Another jar shattered against the wall. "LAUGHING STOCK OF THE BLOODY FUCKING SCHOOL" Another jar. I reached out and placed my hand on his arm before he had a chance to throw it.

"Are you done destroying your potions supplies, and your books I might add?" He shook my hand off his arm.

"He has made a fool of me." He hissed darkly.

"And you are doing a _smashing_ job of proving him right." Pun intended. He stopped, but I could see he was still fuming. "Pull yourself together, Professor. You are not a teenager anymore, act like the man you are." I turned and left the room, leaving him to think about that.

Remus Lupin was not the marauder he should have been concerned with. It was only two days after the incident with the boggart that Snape and I were informed Black had infiltrated the castle. We were asked to do a sweep of the castle. As Snape searched the dungeons, I patrolled the first and second floor. I found nothing and reported this back to Snape. As he left for the Great hall to report back to the Headmaster, I thought it wise to drop in on Lupin, as he was once again unwell. I was beginning to notice that his illnesses were always at a certain time of the month. I knocked on his door.

"Enter." Came the muffled reply. I opened the door and walked into the room. He was propped up on the couch, looking very tired and pale. "Oh hello, Miss Del Aqua. What can I do for you?"

"I thought it might be wise to inform you, Professor, that Sirius Black has been spotted inside the castle."

"Yes I know, the Headmaster informed me of that just a few hours ago. He was going to have the castle searched for any trace of him."

"It seems that he has moved on, but I still wanted you to be aware. Are you recovering well then?"

"Oh, yes. I simply need to rest for the time being."

"Very well. If I find out any more, I will keep you informed."

"Thank you." I left the room for the Great hall to help watch the students.

XXXXX

The weather turned cold as the snow began to fall. Christmas was only a week away and the majority of the students had left for the holidays. I was walking through the grounds watching as the snow fell, when I heard footsteps crunching behind me. I turned to see Lupin approaching me.

"Good Morning Professor."

"Good Morning Miss Del Aqua, how are you today?"

"Fine, you?"

"Oh, I'm feeling much better, I was wondering if you would join me for a drink in my office?" I stopped. "Just a drink, I thought it might be nice to get to know each other." He smiled a small, kind smile. I took a long slow breath.

"Just a drink. Alright." I followed him back into the castle to his office.

"What can I get you?" he asked as he indicated for me to take a seat.

I wanted to know his intentions. "Just water please." Knowing that the water would tell me if there was anything I needed to know. He conjured a glass and filled it, and then a tea cup for himself. I lifted the glass to my lips, eyeing him and as the water made contact with my skin I felt the word _'Werewolf'_ flick through my mind. Now the illnesses made sense. I took another sip and the word _'friendship'_ entered my consciousness. Relief that he was not a danger flooded me, and I realised that he had started talking.

"...the snow. What do you think?"

"I'm sorry?" He smiled.

"I said I've always loved the snow, do you?"

"I suppose, it's not like my homeland. Christmas is always hot, so it's a nice change."

"Where are you from originally?"

"Australia, but my career took me all over the world. My favourite places are Africa, Antarctica and South America."

"What was your career?"

"I was an environmental scientist."

"Interesting, what was it about those places that you loved so much?"

"The shape of the land, the colours and the animals. Africa has some of the most majestic animals; elephants, lions and giraffes."

"I have always wanted to see a lion in real life. Not one of those ones in a zoo, mind, but one in the wild. And it has nothing to do with the lion being my house mascot, I simply admire them." He turned and looked directly at me, and as he spoke again his brow furrowed. "Miss Del Aqua, when I was in school I was a bit of a book worm. Still am, really. But I am well aware of the necessary steps for a person to become an elemental."

"How did..."

"The Headmaster informed me. I know that you have suffered some kind of trauma and he had been hoping that you would heal on your own with space and time. But he is very concerned that you seem to be still very withdrawn. I realise that you may not be ready right now, but I want you to know that if you wish to talk, I have been told that I am a very good listener." I turned away from him, looking at the floor. The sound came of a chair scraping across the floor, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Miss Del Aqua, I'm sorry if I have moved too fast, but I thought it important to say something while there were less students clamouring for my time." I looked up at him, and again I heard the word friendship. Maybe it was time to talk.

"Not...not right now. Can I come to you tonight?"

"Of course, come to my sitting room after dinner. I believe that will be more comfortable than across a desk." He smiled down at me, and I nodded, looking away.

"Tonight."

The few hours to dinner seemed to take forever, and then suddenly dinner was over and I was heading for Professor Lupin's chambers on the third floor, just behind the DADA classroom. I knocked on the door and it swung open.

"Hello Miss Del Aqua. Are you ready?" He smiled at me kindly as he stepped back and guided me to the sitting room.

I nodded shakily. "Yes, and my name is Amber."

"Very Well Amber, then please call me Remus." I nodded, biting my bottom lip.

"I don't know where to start."

"Tell me about your life before you came here." He said as he sat beside me.

"I was a scientist; I worked all over the world. I worked in some of the most beautiful places you can imagine. I met my husband through my work, and he was a wonderful man. Very soon we grew close, and eventually we got married. Within a few months of being married I was pregnant with our first child. We ended up having two beautiful girls, and we planned to take them with us around the world as we worked. We both believed in being educated by experience. The both of us had never travelled before our work, and neither of us wanted the kids to grow up like that. So when the time came we were going to home school them on the road. We knew that it might be lonely for them, but we had hoped that they would learn to make friends quickly to make up for it."

"You were married once and you had children, where are they now?" I felt my face crumple and tears sting my eyes. I buried my face in my hands, and I felt his arm come around my shoulders.

"They're gone, all of them. They were killed by militia in Somalia. I still don't know why. We were dragged from our car at a checkpoint. Nick was pleading with them, that we were not connected with the government but they wouldn't listen. They forced him to his knees, his hands bound behind his back, and then they pulled out a machete. I screamed at them to stop, but they smiled at me as they brought it on his neck. They beheaded him, right in front of me and the girls." I sobbed into my hands, and I felt his arm on my shoulders tighten. "They tossed his body to the side and then rounded on my girls, I screamed at them again to leave them alone. Greta, my youngest; she was only four years old and she was screaming for me as they dragged her and her older sister Ivy into the guard house. I tried to go after them, but I was hit from behind and knocked unconscious. I woke up, I don't know how long afterwards, to find what they'd done to my girls...what they'd done to me. I saw my daughters lying in their own blood, their little bodies battered, bruised and torn. After they'd finished with them, they'd shot them both once in the head." I burst into a fresh set of tears and he pulled me into his arms rocking me gently. He tucked my head under his chin and I fisted his cardigan in my hands as I sobbed into his neck. I cried for what felt like hours while he rubbed my back. The tears came and with each hacking sob, with each river flowing down my face, I felt my life begin again. The pain of losing my family, my husband, my girls would always be there, but I was no longer swallowed by it. I let go of his cardigan and moved my arms around his torso, gradually my tears and sobs began to slow. He stroked my hair as my breathing returned to normal.

"I'm sorry Amber, I truly am. When did you become the elemental?"

"It felt like a dream, what had happened, and I asked the nurse in the hospital where my family was. I was told later that as she relayed what had happened, the memories came back and I slipped into a state of catatonia. They say I was unresponsive for three weeks, and then it felt like I was unfrozen. I saw a purple light and I heard...I don't know. It felt like someone was speaking but I couldn't understand what was happening. When I regained consciousness, there was a letter waiting for me, directing me to London and that's how I ended up here." I looked up at him as I finished my story.

"May I ask one more question?" I nodded. "Would you tell me your name?" I blinked at him.

"The Headmaster said that it was not important."

"It is for me, I want to know who my friend is. If you like it can be something we keep between us?" again I nodded, and then I smiled at being referred to as friend.

"My name is Ashlee, Ashlee Foster. That is my married name. My maiden name was Towery."

"Would you like me to keep calling you Amber?"

"Only in public, you can call me Ashe when it's just us if you like."

"Alright, then Ashe," I heard the smile in his voice as he pressed his lips to my forehead. "How do you feel now?"

"A little sad, but like a great weight has been lifted off of me." I looked up at him, just as he looked down. Lifting my hand to his cheek, I pulled his face down for a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Remus."

"Happy to help." He said as he kissed my forehead again.

"Remus," I began gently, the bond between us still only very fresh and fragile. "Tell me about your illnesses." I felt him stiffen under me briefly, so I continued in my explanation. "I know that you are a werewolf." He pushed me back to look into my eyes.

"How did you find out?" His expression was closed, and I thought for a moment that I had destroyed the trust we'd only just developed.

"The Water told me; I'm a water elemental and I didn't know what your intentions were today when you approached me, so when I took water it told me about you and that your intentions were honourable." I touched his cheek again and he shrunk back, almost like he expected me to strike him. "I won't hurt you, I promise."He relaxed and hung his head.

"I was bitten when I was four years old, by a wolf called Fenrir Greyback. It was in retaliation for something my father said about him. To teach him a lesson. My parents tried so hard to find a cure, but unfortunately the condition is incurable. When it came time for me to attend school, they were reluctant to send me, as they were concerned that I would harm the other students. Professor Dumbledore assured them that this would not prevent me from gaining an education. I owe so very much to him. I soon became friends with James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. They became animagi to keep me company during the full moons, as a werewolf will only seek human victims. Through them, for the first time in my life, I was accepted unconditionally. You don't understand what it is like for my species, we aren't allowed to work, we are spat on and shunned in the street. I have grown used to it again, but I do miss my friends." He had looked away towards the floor as he finished.

I turned his face towards me and kissed his cheek again. "Why do you say 'species' Remus? You look human enough to me."

He gave me a watery smile. "You haven't seen me on the full moon. James called it my 'furry little problem'; most of my classmates were under the impression that I had a badly behaved rabbit." At that I threw my head back and let go of the first laugh to pass my lips in a very long time, and he chuckled beside me. "It's good to hear you laugh, I'd like to hear it more." I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, tucking my head under his chin again.

XXXXX


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**_A/N: This chapter contains sex. Because I wanted to write a sex scene and Movie!Remus looked like he needed to get laid! Moony, this is my gift to you! Enjoy._**

His hand began to move up and down my back again, and I traced the movement with my mind. I moved my hand to his cheek and turned his face to me and looked into his eyes. My gaze drifted down to his lips and I licked my own. He slowly moved towards me and I turned my face up to allow him access as his lips met mine. My hand drifted around to tangle in the hairs at the back of his neck and he began to move his lips against mine. I felt him lick my bottom lip and I opened immediately for him. His tongue slipped into my mouth to be met by mine. His hand ran down my back and tugged me closer as my tongue danced with his. I felt myself being lowered to the couch, never breaking the kiss. His lips moved off of mine and he trailed a line of gentle kisses across my jaw and down my throat, before coming back up to take my lips again. I wrapped my legs around him and held him close, feeling him bulging against my thigh, his lips on mine, his hand running up and down my side. The hand that then travelled up, brushing the side of my breast on the way to burying itself in my hair. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Are you sure you want this, Ashe?" I nodded, incapable of words at that point. His lips crashed back down onto mine and as his tongue took my mouth I ran my hands down his chest and tugged his cardigan up. We broke the kiss just long enough to pull the garment over his head and then he took my lips again. He plundered my mouth, thrusting his tongue and his hand ran back down my neck, over my breast and to the hem of my shirt. I gasped as I felt his hand come into contact with the flesh of my stomach and then travel up, up under the shirt and under my bra. His hand cupped my breast, kneading, squeezing and his thumb brushed over my nipple. I broke the kiss with a gasp and arched into his hand. His mouth moved to my throat and I heard him murmur against my skin.

"Bed, now." He stood and helped me off the couch, taking my hand and leading me to a door off to the side of the sitting room. The door opened to a sparse bedroom, with only a chest of drawers, an armoire and the bed in the room. The bed was a queen sized four-poster, with midnight blue curtains and white linen. He pulled me back into his arms and took my lips again in another searing kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved away from my mouth, once again trailing kisses down my throat. He broke the kiss only long enough to pull my shirt over my head and then his lips were on mine again, as his hands reached around my back to unclip my bra. It slid off of my arms and to the floor; his hands came around to cup my breasts, rubbing his thumbs over my nipples. He lent down and took one of my nipples into his mouth and I cried out, burying my hands in his hair as he palmed the other. I moaned as he shifted to the other breast, jerking my body flush against his, his hands spread across my back. I pulled him back up for another kiss as I set about unfastening his shirt. One by one I eased the buttons open; inch by inch his skin was revealed to my hands. I saw the scars, my fingers traced the lines they made across his chest and my lips trailed down his neck, following the path taken by my fingers. I ran my hands back up the contours of his chest, brushing his nipples as my fingers passed them and pushed the shirt off of his shoulders. I sunk to my knees and pulled the shirt down with me as I moved to deal with his trousers. I unbuttoned them and then pulled down the zipper. They dropped to the floor and I reached down to remove his shoes and socks. As he kicked off the last shoe, I ran my hands back up his legs to his hips. I looked him in the eye as I pulled down his boxer shorts.

He reached down and hauled me to my feet as they fell to the floor. I could feel his arousal against my hip, now freed of his clothing it jutted out towards me. He grabbed my hips and pulled me against him; I wrapped one arm around his shoulders and ran the other hand down his chest, over his stomach all the way to wrap my hand around his erection. He gasped as my hand closed around him, gripping my hips and burying his head in my neck. I slowly moved my hand up and down, kissing his neck and listening to his breath hot and heavy on my shoulder. He grabbed my hand to stop my movements, before spinning me around and pulling my back against his chest. He made quick work of my skirt and knickers, and then his hand slipped between my legs. I gasped as his fingers found my clit, teasing and flicking. He moved his hand further, pushing his finger inside of me, pumping and circling my clit with his thumb. I rolled my head back onto his shoulder, moaning as his lips attached themselves to my neck. His other hand came around and squeezed my breast, as he tongued my throat. He spun me around gently again and lifted me onto the bed. Covering my body with his, he kissed his way up my body and I wrapped my legs around his waist again. He stopped and looked me in the eye.

"Ashe?"

"Please."

He reached down and guided the head of his penis to my opening, pushing forward and entering me with one thrust. My head fell back onto the pillow with a moan as his eyes squeezed shut and his head drifted down onto my shoulder. I kissed his temple and stroked his back with my free hand, my other hand wrapped around his bicep, straining with the effort of holding his weight. His ragged breath rushed over my neck and my hand drifted down further to squeeze his buttock, urging him to move. He laid an open mouthed kiss on my neck as he pulled out and pushed back in. His thrusts were slow and teasing and a sigh escaped my mouth. He lent down and kissed my temple, my eyelids and then he took my lips again, his tongue mimicking the movement of his hips. I hooked my ankles together behind his back and met his movements, thrust for thrust. Slowly his tempo increased as his forehead rested on my shoulder and his hands grasped my hips. I began to feel the tingle in my legs and lower back, the sensations taking over my brain. His arms lifted me off the mattress and held me tight to his body even as he thrust faster and harder. The tingle turned into a burn and my breath came out in short sharp gusts, torn from my lungs in time with his thrusts, harder and deeper. My body began to burn and shake and I hung onto his shoulders as his breath began to rasp, becoming gasps and groans. He tensed in my arms, the muscles in his back straining and coiling, his face contorted with pleasured pain and I shook violently as the sensations over took me. With a cry, the tension in my body released, just as I felt him pulse inside me, warm jets splashing into my cervix. The tension in his muscles relaxed and his head fell back down onto my chest, his breath tearing from his lungs with the exertion. I stroked his hair off his face as he raised his eyes to mine.

XXXXX


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**_A/N: Canon Character Death. Also spoilers pretty much start from this point onwards._**

"Ashe," he panted, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" I asked, stroking his now wet hair.

"We shouldn't have done this, I took advantage of you. I'm sorry." He began to move off of me, but I stopped him, cupping his face in my hands.

"Remus, it's alright. I don't expect this to become anything, I understand that this was a joining of friends and it's okay. I needed this as much as you did. Let's just call this the beginning of our friendship, if it happens again, great; if not, then that's not a problem either."

"Really? You're alright with this, you don't feel cheated?" He still looked so unsure.

"Never by you." I kissed his forehead, and he smiled at me laying his head back down on my shoulder. When I felt his breath slow, felt him fall asleep, I rolled him onto his back and curled into his side, quickly falling asleep myself.

XXXXX

My friendship with Remus Lupin was my saving grace. Finally talking about what had happened to my family was a very cleansing experience, and Remus was a very good listener. Opening up became suddenly very easy, and to have someone to talk to in Remus was a true blessing. The Headmaster commented with a pleased smile on the change in my demeanour. Remus and I had come to an understanding the next morning. We agreed that the night we shared should be the one and only time, as we didn't want our friendship tainted by sex, even if our experience was a pleasant one. I kissed him on the cheek and told him that once I had experienced a Remus Lupin hug, however, I would definitely want more of them. He laughed and said he'd see what he could arrange for me, wrapping me up in his arms again for a warm and friendly hug. As a result of my opening up, I became much friendlier in general. We continued to talk a lot over the year; I would come and sit with him before and after the full moon, keeping him company. He had filled me in on the event on the train at the beginning of the year, explaining that he was going to be teaching young Potter how to cast the patronus charm. I agreed that this is a good idea, as the dementors seemed to have taken a liking to him.

There was no more mention of Sirius Black around the school, and for a while there it seemed as if he had moved on. However, one night close to the end of the school year, this was proven to be incorrect. I was once again wandering through the school grounds, observing the students and the teachers. Hearing a noise behind me I turned, expecting only to see a student or another teacher there. I turned and came face to face with the man himself. Dressed in ragged prison stripes and an overcoat far too big for him. Bedraggled, filthy and gaunt, with rotted teeth and matted hair, standing in front of me was Sirius Black. I backed up and he took two steps forward. I backed up again and my heel hit something behind me. The water fountain. Stretching out my hand, I ran my fingers under the fountain, feeling the water hit my skin. My eyes widened at the revelation given to me. My breath came out in a strangled sob and I spoke.

"You're innocent!" He stopped momentarily, and then lunged forward. I tried to get out of the way but he was too fast. He grasped me around the neck, swung me into the nearest wall and pressed his body against me.

"And how would you know that?" He yelled into my face.

"I'm a water elemental, the water told me. It knows all of the secrets of the room it occupies, and when it touches my skin I will know them too." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What was my name in childhood?" He asked.

"I don't know, it didn't say." He released me and pushed me back towards the fountain.

"Ask it." I placed my hand back in the water, asking for the information I sought.

"Padfoot." His face crumpled and he fell forward. I picked him up off the ground and he pushed me back into the wall.

"You believe me."

"Yes I do." I held his gaze until his head fell forward onto my shoulder. I could feel his nose moving over my throat, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, one hand on the back of his neck over his filthy hair.

"I have to go, I have to finish it. I have to find Remus. I..."

"No, if he sees you he will kill you. Let me get him, go do what you need to do. Go!" I urged him away from me and I headed back into the castle.

I tore through the corridors to the Third floor, sliding to a halt in front of his chamber door before pounding on it with my fist. He opened immediately. "Ashe, what's going on? What's that mark on your shoulder?"

"I need to tell you something, but I need you to hear me out first."

"Come in," I moved through the doorway and he closed the door behind me. "Ashe, what's the matter?"

"Sirius Black is here, I just spoke with him."

"Where is he?" He moved past me to the door.

"Remus, wait!" I grabbed his elbow as he passed me. "He's innocent!"

"Yes I know."

"Wait, you...What?"

"Harry told me one night a few weeks back that he had seen the name Peter Pettigrew on a map that myself and my friends created in our school years. If his name was on the map, then he is not dead and he lied to us. Now where did he go?"

"He didn't say, he was going to come looking for you, but I told him I'd get you instead. I was worried you still thought he was guilty."

"Alright, let's find him on the map then." I followed him to his office and he reached into a locked chest. Out of it he drew a blank piece of parchment and pulled his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Slowly the layout of Hogwarts manifested across the pages.

"You were a bad boy, weren't you Remus?" I smiled at him, and he shot me a shy smile back.

"I was the voice of reason amongst the Marauders."

"Yes, but a Marauder none the less." We watched as the name Sirius Black moved towards the Whomping willow and disappeared. "Go, I'll find the Headmaster and tell him what has happened. Go find your friend." I squeezed his hand and we went our separate ways.

I ran through the corridors once more, towards the headmaster's office. Speaking the password, I waited for the stairs to carry me to the top of the well. I raised my hand to knock on the door, just as it opened. "Ah Miss Del Aqua, I've been expecting you." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Headmaster, I have some news for you that must be delivered alone."

"I see, just a moment." He popped his head back into the office. "Cornelius, I will return in a moment." And he shut the door to his office, the two of us standing on the landing near the top of the stairs. "I take it this is about Sirius Black?"

"Yes Headmaster," _'Of course he knows.'_ "I just spoke with him, and he is innocent. I have sent Remus after him; it looks like they are headed for the Shrieking Shack."

"Very well, and thank you for the warning. Perhaps it is best for now to see how the events will play out." And with that he re-entered his office and shut the door. I closed my eyes and shook my head and descended the stairs once more.

The moon came out from behind a cloud and a scream tore through the grounds. I ran towards the window facing the Whomping Willow to see Remus mid Transformation. Black was holding him and yelling to him that he was still human in his heart, trying to stop the transformation, and it wasn't working. He screamed in pain as his body contorted, bones changing shape, claws pushing through skin and hair appearing on his now naked frame. Tears pricked at my eyes as I heard his howls and screams, and then the change was over and the wolf was out.

Snape choose that moment to come out of the passage to the Shrieking Shack and turned on the children, not realising that there was a wolf behind him. I watched him turn and then shield the children, just as Black challenged the wolf. The two ran out into the night and I saw no more. Only a short while later Snape came back in the castle levitating both Black and Potter, both unconscious. It was decided that Black was to be given the Dementors Kiss, to have his soul sucked out. My face dropped into my hands as I followed the Headmaster, Snape and the Minister of Magic to the tower where Black was being kept. It felt like I had failed.

The sound of Snape yelling cut through my self-pity. "WHERE IS HE?"

"What do you mean Severus, isn't he there?" The Headmaster playing dumb was a truly infuriating sound.

"NO HE IS NOT THERE, IF HE WAS THERE I WOULDN'T HAVE ASKED WHERE HE WAS!" Snape turned back towards the hospital wing.

"It seems that Sirius Black has escaped again." My hopes raised just that tiny bit more.

"I wonder how?" the Headmaster appeared to be thinking aloud more than anything else.

"Perhaps he disapparated?" Mr Fudge said, only to have Snape round on him, now truly furious.

"HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!" Snape roared "YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH POTTER!" He stormed his way back down the stairs and to the hospital wing.

"Severus, be reasonable. Harry has been locked up..." Snape slammed the door open and blazed his way over to the cot that the boy was lying on, myself, Dumbledore and Fudge hurrying to keep up.

"OUT WITH IT POTTER!" He bellowed in the boy's face "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Professor Snape, control yourself!" Now Madame Pomphrey had waded into the argument. I glanced at Potter and then Granger. Granger caught my eye and I winked at her. A ghost of a smile crossed her features. _'Aha, I knew it!'_

Oblivious to the exchange, Fudge had continued. "See here Snape, be reasonable! This door's been locked, we just saw..."

"THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" He was gesturing wildly at the two kids; his face twisted in rage and spit flying from his mouth.

"Calm down man, you're talking nonsense..."

"YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER! HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT!" He was getting hysterical, the thought crossed my mind to intervene, but I decided against it as the Headmaster spoke again.

"That will do, Severus," Dumbledore cut into his rant. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madame Pomphrey, have these students left their beds?"

"Of course not, I've been with them ever since you left!"

"Well there you have it, Severus. Unless you are suggesting that Harry and Hermione are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."

Snape spluttered, his eyes flicking from Fudge to Dumbledore and back again. His eyes flicked to me briefly before he roared angrily and stormed out of the Hospital wing.

"Well Minister, I believe it's time to let these children get their rest. Would you care to join us, Amber?"

"Of course, Headmaster."

The upsetting news of Remus' resignation had reached my ears early the next morning. For the second time in twelve hours I tore through the corridors of Hogwarts to his chamber door. As I passed the classroom door I noticed that it was open. Sliding to a halt, I turned back and barrelled through it. In the office at the top of the stairs I could see him moving around the office packing his belongings. I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time and stopped in the doorway. I stood and watched him for a minute. Again he was leaning heavily on his cane. He turned and looked at me, there were scratches all over his face and he was pale with dark shadows under his eyes. He didn't hold my gaze. I stepped through the door.

"So it's true, you're leaving?" He nodded, not looking up. "Remus?"

"I'm sorry Amber, I can't stay. When it gets out what I am, it's only a matter of time before the howlers start. I have to go." I walked around the table and stood in front of him. He wouldn't look at me. I reached out and cupped his cheek, raising his eyes to mine. They had a haunted look about them, and I drew him into my arms. He clung to me and I tightened my grip on his shoulders.

"Where will you go?" He drew a breath and let it out, his shoulders slumping even further.

"I don't know, with the money that I have earned here I could rent a flat for a little while, but..." He looked down and shrugged. I let go of him and dug in my pocket, pulling out the key to my flat. I took it off the key ring and pressed it into his hand.

"Go to my flat, it's a two bedder and it stands empty for most of the year. It's not much, but I own it so there's no snooping land lord. The address is on the tag..."

"I can't invade your home, Ashe. It wouldn't be right. I can't accept this."

"Oh Remus, don't you know anything about Slytherins? We never do anything that doesn't have something in it for us." I said smirking. At his curious look I continued. "It's empty for most of the year, which means it's vulnerable to squatters. I need someone to make it look lived in, to scare 'em off! Help a girl out would you?" I even batted my eyelids at him for effect. He laughed and then held his sides groaning.

"Oh, it hurts to laugh! Alright, I will be your knight in fuzzy armour!" I wrapped him in my arms again.

"Thanks, I'll see you at home. Only one of the rooms is furnished, but we'll fix that after school's finished." I kissed him on the cheek, and a goofy grin broke across his face. I disentangled myself from him just as Potter came through the door.

I nodded to him with a smile as I left the office.

XXXXX

1994/1995 school year

The summer between the school years was lovely. I'd forgotten how much I loved to have company, and Remus for a house mate was wonderful. Of course there were times when he was not able to stay at my flat, and so during the full moon he would go back to the Shrieking Shack. He did suggest to me that I place my flat on the floo network, in case I should ever need access to the wizarding world in a hurry. I said that I liked the idea of my home being separated from magic, but if he felt it was necessary then I would make the request. He simply smiled and said that there was no necessity, just a matter of convenience. Instead I asked him to teach me how to apparate, as it would mean that I would not have to take my home out of its secrecy. I didn't realise at the time that he was not able to apparate the morning after the full moon and that was why he wanted my flat on the network. It then became our routine that he would apparate to the shrieking shack and then the next morning I would apparate him home again.

The sound of a tapping on the window startled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see a white owl with brown spots sitting on the sill. "I'll get it!" I said as I stood from the table and opened the window. Remus came up the hall just as I was taking the letter from its leg.

"That's Hedwig." I looked up and cocked my head at him. "Harry's owl." I looked at the note in my hand.

"It's for you." I handed it to him. He took it and read it quickly, pursing his lips as he read.

"They've stopped feeding him, apparently his cousin needs to lose weight and as such Harry needs to go on the diet as well."

"He's already far too skinny, do you want to go over there?"

"No, we could end up making the situation worse, but I'd like to send him something."

"Alright, we'll make sure that he gets at least one good meal a day, how does that sound? Let's go and get him something now, feel like a trip to Maccas?"

"To where?"

"McDonalds, they make burgers. You know, fast food. One of those a day will stop him from fading away to a shadow." He opened the door for me and I walked through it. He followed me out and closed the door, locking it. "Hedwig will just wait 'till we get back right?"

"If not we can go to the owl post in Diagon Alley." I nodded at this.

Less than half an hour later we returned to my flat, a takeaway bag in tow. I opened the door and stepped into my kitchen, Hedwig still sitting on the bench, although a little unimpressed. I watched as Remus shrunk the bag down and attached it to the bird's leg. She then took off out the window again with a disgruntled hoot.

"I've told Harry to send her back here at the same time every day if he's able, and to wait for a response." I nodded and he smiled at me. "I also told him that this was your idea." I smiled and lowered my eyes and he stepped closer, taking my face between my hands. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about taking care of someone, Ashe. You are a good person." He finished with a kiss to my forehead, then wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah I know, thanks." I lent my head against his shoulder. Every day for the remainder of the holidays Remus and I made a trip to McDonalds for a meal for Harry Potter. Up until the day he sent a note to say that he would be going to the Weasley's for the Quidditch World Cup.

The picture in the centre of the Daily Prophet was of an ugly stain across the sky, a skull with a snake sliding out of the mouth. Remus told me that this is the Dark Mark, the symbol of Voldemort used by his death eaters to signify the location of an attack. The Quidditch World Cup was attacked by a number of people in dark cloaks with black pointed hats and skull-like masks. Terror at the world cup the article said. They tore through the camp sites of the people at the event, setting fire to tents, explosions going off like bombs. The people at the world cup were running for their lives as they were chased across the camping grounds by the death eaters. I asked about security for the event, and Remus said that was what worried the ministry so much, the event had been secured and yet this had still managed to happen. Somehow these people had gotten in and caused so much damage despite the level of security deployed for the event. As he told me of this, I sat back in my chair and looked at him levelly.

"Things are going to get bad again aren't they? With Wormtail on the loose and now this, we are headed for trouble again aren't we?"

"I think we need to prepare ourselves for dark times ahead."

XXXXX

The beginning of the school year was heralded by the arrival of guests from two of the other schools of magic in Europe. The visitors from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic arrived in a carriage drawn through the sky by flying horses. The carriage itself was pastel blue with the gold coat of arms emblazoned on the door. I watched as these doors opened to reveal a set of golden steps, and then the largest lady I have ever seen descended those steps, followed by a delegation of students from the school. Mere moments after the carriage had touched down came a stirring of the water of the Black Lake. I turned towards the lake to see rising from it first a topmast, then a yard arm. Attached to the main yard arm was a square, white sail and as that sail rose further from the water, a red standard was displayed across it. It appeared to be a two headed griffin. As the ship rose further out of the water, I noticed that there were people standing on the deck. The Durmstrang Institute from the north had also arrived. I entered the Great Hall and joined Snape behind the head table for the Headmaster's Welcoming speech.

"Now that we are all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well." The doors to the great hall slipped open and Argus Filch stepped inside, running up the walkway between the tables and holding his chest with the effort. "You see, Hogwarts has been chosen..." the Headmaster broke off as Filch approached him and whispered something to him after catching his breath. The Headmaster nodded, sending him off and continued. "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament." Gasps of awe could be heard throughout the hall. "For those of you who do not know, The Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests; form each school a single student is selected to compete. Let me be clear: if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted. But more of that later, for now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madame Maxime." The doors to the Hall swung open once again and the girls of the Academy pranced into the hall in a cloud of butterflies and sighs, pirouettes and gymnastics. Nearly all of them were in the school uniform of pastel blue silk, only the gymnast was dressed differently, in a gymnastics suit allowing her to perform her routine for the hosting school. Professor Dumbledore greeted the Headmistress as she approached with a kiss on the back of her hand, sending her off with her students to the side of the Hall.

Once the delegation from Beauxbatons had taken their places, he held his hand out to the back of the room and continued with the introductions. "And now our friends from the north; please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their Highmaster Igor Karkaroff." Again the doors were flung open and in the doorway stood the contingent from Durmstrang. Into the Great Hall they marched, to the sound of drums and the strikes of their staves on the floor. As they marched, they twirled their staves, and sparks flew up from the floor with each strike. The power of the display brought a smile to my face and I stole a glance at Snape. His eyes were glued to the figure of the Highmaster to the back of the group, the group who had began to run up the walkway, with back flips and a display of gymnastic and martial arts strength that I found to be quite impressive. As the last gymnast landed he drew his wand and, blowing on it, conjured a dragon's breath which circled the room and then dissipated. Finally the Highmaster and the two last Durmstrang students approached the Headmaster. I heard whispers from around the hall at the sight of one of the students. It seemed that he was well known amongst the student body. The Headmaster greeted the Highmaster with an embrace and a pat on the back, before they too took their places to the side of the Hall. The Highmaster sent Snape a long look as he passed, and I sensed the tension in Snape rise ever so slightly. I glanced at him once more to see his face an indifferent mask, and I had learned enough about him to know that this mask was one he wore consciously. As the last of the Durmstrang Students took their seats and the esteemed guests were all seated at the head table, the feast began.

I sat next to Snape, as was my habit and I listened to the exchange between Karkaroff and Snape, what little there was of it.

"Good Evening, Severus. How good it is to see an old friend such as yourself."

"Karkaroff."

"Tell me, Severus. How goes teaching for you? Thirteen years now is it not? How much has passed since then?"

"I am aware of the events that have gone in the time I have served here Karkaroff." He replied in a tone that suggested no more conversation would take place. Karkaroff eyed him for a little longer, then reached for the wine pitcher and turned back to his plate.

As the feast came to a close, a large tiered box was brought into the Great Hall. Positioned in front of the Head Table, it appeared to be made of gold and wood, with a steeple tower at the top of it. The Headmaster stood from the table as it was brought in and moved to the front of the dais as it was placed down.

"Your attention please. I'd like to say a few words." He paused and scanned the Hall before continuing. "Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student that wins The Triwizard Tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks, three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule; to explain all this we have the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr Bartimus Crouch."

As the Headmaster finished speaking, there was an explosion above our heads and with a crash of lighting, the ceiling came to life with a simulation of the storm outside. With all of the noise coming from the ceiling the shout was not heard, but there was a flash of a spell cast at the ceiling and the simulated storm came to a sudden end. I looked to the direction of the spell, and standing in the corner of the room in the doorway, was a man with a face that tolerated no nonsense. He was wet, carrying a staff as a walking aid and appeared to have a false eye strapped to his head, over his left eye. The headmaster left the podium to greet the man, while the Head of the Ministry department approached the lectern.

"After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen should be allowed to put forth their name for The Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final."

Students had begun calling and booing their dismay at the decision. Exclamations such as "Rubbish" and "That's rubbish" could be heard, loudest from the Gryffindor table. Professor Dumbledore approached the Official at the sound of the furore and bellowed for silence. Slowly the noise in the hall died down, allowing Professor Dumbledore to continue.

"The Goblet of Fire." He indicated to the tiered box in the centre of the dais, and slowly it melted away to reveal a large metal cup, inside which burned a bright blue flame. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament need only write their name on a piece of parchment, and throw it in the flame, before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly; if chosen, there is no turning back. As from this moment, The Triwizard Tournament has begun."

I waited until Snape and I were alone in the halls before I asked the question that I had been mulling over during dinner. "Professor, were you and the Highmaster Karkaroff once friends?" For a minute it seemed that he had not heard me.

"Yes we were. Miss Del Aqua, I was once a Death Eater myself." I barely stopped the gasp from escaping my lips, but he still noticed. "It is something that I am not proud of, it was a mistake in my youth and I will spend the rest of my life atoning for it."

"I'm sorry; it wasn't my intention to draw up bad memories." He stopped and turned to me.

"We will speak more of this in my office, follow me please." _'He said please?'_ He didn't see me quirk an eyebrow before I trailed after him. He stopped at the door to his office and opened the door, holding it open for me as he indicated that I step through. I passed the threshold and he closed the door behind us. "When I was in school I was not popular, and as a result of this I became a target for some of the more popular students. I am not making excuses for my behaviour, but..."

"It's just another nudge in the wrong direction." I cut in and he nodded.

"I joined with the rest of my housemates at the end of our fifth year. Some of us sought glory, some of us sought to rid the school of the Muggle-borns. I sought vengeance against those who had tormented me during my school years. Before long though, I began to realise what I had gotten myself into. It wasn't just power anymore, people were being hurt, murdered. It wasn't what I had signed up for. And then something happened, something that I could not ignore. I went to Dumbledore and begged his forgiveness. I became a spy for the order. A double agent." He looked up from the floor, directly into my eyes. "Karkaroff was a Death Eater as well, and a friend of mine whilst in the service of the Dark Lord. At the end of the war, he was arrested for his crimes and taken to Azkaban. Not long after his incarceration, however, he traded his place in the prison for the names of other Death Eaters, mine included. He was willing to sentence me to incarceration to save his own neck, and now he knows that I was a spy. I do believe, however he thinks that I was in fact spying for the Dark Lord."

"I understand, I really do Professor. You lost someone didn't you?" He nodded. "I understand that as well."

"Yes, I am aware of the process of becoming an elemental. I apologise for not speaking to you about it earlier." I smiled at him.

"It's alright, last year..."

"Yes I noticed a dramatic change in your demeanour around the Christmas break. The Headmaster informed me that he asked Lupin to speak with you. I am assuming he did?"

"Yes, he approached me the week before Christmas and that night we sat in his sitting room and I told him my story."

"You are friendly with him then?" His expression was closed once more. I nodded slowly. "And you are aware of the reason he left his position?"

"Yes, we spoke of that the same day. Why don't you get on with him? He seems nice enough and he has been very kind to me."

"When I was in school he was a member of the group who tormented me."

"The Marauders?" He nodded.

"While he never took part in the bullying, nor did he do anything to stop it."

"I understand, both of your positions actually. I've been in your position and in his. Well sort of anyway. I will remain, between the two of you, neutral. I am his friend, and I consider you my friend as well, Professor."

"Severus."

"Very well then, Severus. I would have you call me Amber, then." I smiled at him once more.

"Tell me your story, Amber." He sat at his desk and indicated me to the other chair. Telling my story was much easier that time, and I sent a silent thanks to my friend back home once again. I watched as I spoke, Severus' brow knitted as I described the deaths of my family, and my own ordeal. His hands steepled in front of him as I described my ascension to an elemental and nodded as I concluded my story with my journey to the school.

"My condolences for your loss, Amber."

"And mine for yours, Severus."

XXXXX

News had reached my ears that the man in the Great Hall, the one with the staff, was none other than Auror Moody. Otherwise known as Mad-eye Moody, he was the Defence against the Dark Arts instructor, taking over the position vacated by Remus. Word had also reached my ears, mainly through the indignant exclamations of Miss Granger, that he has given a practical demonstration of the Unforgivable Curses. All of them. Taking control of, torturing and eventually killing some kind of insect. The thought of it alone sent chills up my spine. I understood his reasoning, but disapproved of his methods.

I had also spent my time watching the students who were of age place their name in the Goblet of Fire. The Headmaster had conjured an age line around the item, meaning that only students who complied with the age requirements were able to get close enough to the goblet to enter. Not that it stopped them from trying. I found it amusing to watch the students try to levitate the pieces of paper into the flames, only to have the goblet flare up and reject their application. Explosively. I stood in the corner and chuckled at their attempts to fool the goblet.

"It's ridiculous, isn't it?" I turned to the voice to see Miss Granger standing next to me in my corner, a book under her arm. "I mean, as if Dumbledore would be so stupid as to not consider the possibility of people trying to get around the age line. Absolutely ridiculous!"

"Perhaps, but nonetheless amusing." I leant in further to her and whispered, as I didn't want the rest of the school to hear my next comment. "It's better than TV, really." Her head whipped around and looked at me, stunned. I just smirked at her.

"Yes, I suppose it is." She was still staring at me when the doors were thrown open again and the Weasley twins came barrelling in the door. I heard something about a new plan to fool the age line and I leant back against the wall again, with the promise of another entertaining display. Granger left her place against the wall to intervene.

"It's not going to work..." She said as she moved to the middle of the room, pointing to the line around the Goblet. "You see this? This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself...a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim-witted as an Ageing Potion." And with that she folded her arms around her book and sat down on the bench on the other side of the room. The boys sat down either side of her.

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant!" said one of them.

"Because it's so pathetically dim-witted." The other finished the statement. Granger rolled her eyes as the boys stood together. They faced each other, linked arms and downed the potion. As soon as they had drunk it, they jumped over the age line and congratulated themselves before throwing their names into the goblet. Once again they congratulated themselves on their achievement, not noticing the goblet flare up, more than I have seen it do in the past. I leant forward with interest. The flames rose out of the goblet, spitting back their parchments and flinging the boys out of the circle. They landed, and the age potion began to backfire on them, aging them to the point of long white beards and grey hair. I chuckled as they started pointing their fingers at each other and while they were rolling around on the floor fighting, I laughed so hard I was crying. The rest of the school body was cheering the fight on, with the exception of Granger, who had sat on the bench once more and opened her book, ignoring the display around her. As the doors opened again, the fight still going on, I took my leave, slipping out unseen.

The night of the name drawing was upon us, and once again the students of the school as well as the guests from the other schools had gathered in the Great Hall to hear who was to compete in the Tournament. Once all of the students and guests were in the hall, Professor Dumbledore moved to the centre of the room, next to the Goblet.

"Sit down, please. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The champion selection." The Headmaster stretched out his arm, waving his hands at all of the torches in the room. As he turned, he came face to face with the goblet, which flared and a piece of parchment was ejected into the air. The Headmaster caught it and opened it, reading the name on the paper. "The Durmstrang champion... is Victor Krum." Cheers erupted from the Durmstrang students as a well-built young man stood up. He made his way over to the Headmaster and, shaking his hand, moved to the front of the hall to await the names of his opponents. The goblet flared for a second time, and the attention of the room turned to the Headmaster, his hand outstretched to catch the second name ejected from the flames. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." A young lady with long blonde hair rose from the ranks of the Beauxbatons students to the sound of cheers from her classmates. As with the boy from Durmstrang, she shook the hand of the Headmaster and moved to the corner of the room. Once again, the goblet flared and the students in the Great Hall went quiet in anticipation of the Champion for Hogwarts being named. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory." From the students of Hogwarts rose an ear-piercing cheer and shouts of encouragement for the Hufflepuff boy approaching the Headmaster. As his eyes scanned the staff at the front of the room, I caught his eye and nodded my congratulations. He smiled and moved to join the other two champions.

"Excellent, we now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this Chalice of Champions; this Vessel of Victory, the Triwizard Cup." As the Headmaster finished the trophy to be won was unveiled. Standing on the trophy podium was a large, six-sided cup with silver trimming. Attached to the sides of the cup were three silver handles in the shape of serpents. The cup itself was made of blue crystal and it appeared to glow with a soft blue light. The word "Triwizard" was etched across the front of the cup. There was a change in the light in the room and as I turned towards the source, I saw Severus take a step forward as well. The Goblet of Fire had begun belching flames once again. The Headmaster stepped forward and a fourth piece of paper was spat from the cup and fluttered through the air. Professor Dumbledore snatched it from the air and bent over it as he unfolded the page.

"Harry Potter." He looked up from the scrap of parchment and scanned the Great Hall. He repeated the name louder and looked around once again.

"No." I looked to my right to see Hagrid shaking his head. "No!"

"HARRY POTTER!" The Headmaster had bellowed the boy's name again, and the boy stood from the group to the side of the hall. Slowly he edged toward the Headmaster who handed him the paper. He was as white as a sheet as he passed Severus, the two of them eyeing each other off. Professor McGonagall placed her hand on his shoulder as he passed her.

"Chin up, it'll be fine." I whispered, as he walked passed me and he met my eyes. He nodded very slightly and moved to the side of the room with the other three champions. The four teenagers were sent down into the trophy room to wait for the tournament officials. As the champions left the room and the door was shut, chaos erupted in the Great Hall. Shouts of cheating and protests from the other two schools over Hogwarts having two champions resounded of the walls of the Hall.

The teachers of Hogwarts and the Headmasters of the other two schools began to quarrel over the turn of events. Karkaroff and Madame Maxime were both bickering with each other and accusing the Headmaster of playing them for fools, rigging the draw of the champions and favouring his school over theirs. The Ministry representative, Mr Crouch was trying and failing to insert himself in between the trio to regain control of the situation as the group moved to the stairs leading to the trophy room.

"That will be enough!" Professor McGonagall called out over the growing noise with her wand touched to her throat to amplify her voice. Immediately the chaos in the Hall died down, and I thought I saw a look of gratitude cross the Headmasters face. "All Prefects will now please escort the students back to their common rooms." The room bubbled again with activity as the prefects from each of the houses gathered their students and led them from the hall. She then turned and followed the Headmaster down the stairs, Severus and I in her wake. We could hear the argument between the Headmaster, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime continuing down the stairs.

"Quiet, I can't think, and I don't want to hear any more about your conspiracy theory."

"I protest, I protest!" Severus and I came to the bottom of the stairs in time to see the Headmaster grab the boy by the arm and push him across the room.

"Harry! Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No, sir." He shook his head vigorously.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" The Headmaster was almost pleading now.

"No!"

"You're absolutely sure?" He was still bent over the boy, scanning his face for any sign of untruth.

"Yes sir."

"But of course he is lying!" The Headmistress of Beauxbatons pushed her way through and towards the Headmaster.

"The hell he is!" We all stopped and turned towards Auror Moody, who had seen fit to join us in the room. "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful confundus charm could've hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year."

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-eye!" Karkaroff was in his face as he spoke, his nose barely an inch from Moody's. Moody narrowed his eyes at him, squaring him up.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff; perhaps you remember?"

The Headmaster pushed past between the two. "This doesn't help, Alastor!" He moved towards the Ministry representative. "I'll leave this to you, Barty." Mr Crouch had yet to turn around.

"The rules are absolute; the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract." Slowly he began to turn around. "Mr Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight, a Triwizard Champion." The people in the room shared a look and then slowly turned to eye the boy. It seemed no one dared move for an eternity, and in the end I couldn't handle it any longer. I stepped up to the Headmaster.

"Headmaster," I said as quietly as I could. "Why don't I walk the boy to his common room so he can get settled for the night?"

"Very well. Harry, go with Amber. Return to my office afterwards." He waved us away and I held my arm out to him.

"Come, Mr Potter." I put my hand on his shoulder and led him up the stairs. He didn't speak for quite a few minutes.

"Thank you." He said finally.

"Oh that's alright. I can't imagine what's going through your mind right now."

"I didn't put my name in the goblet. You have to believe me."

"I do." I smiled at his shock. "You are a rotten liar, Mr Potter, and I know you are not lying now."

"Thank you."

"Like I said, it's alright."

"For the food over the summer as well. How did you know?"

"I was there when Remus received the owl."

"Really?"

"He was good to me last year, and we became friendly."

"Yes I saw you and him after he, well after..."

"I know. He's safe where he is at the moment." I smiled at him again. "Good night Mr Potter, don't worry too much about tonight, I'm sure it will be fine." I left him at the portrait for the Headmasters office.

As I ascended the stairs to the Headmasters office, I was joined by Professor McGonagall. "Thank you for walking young Potter back to his common room, I don't know how this situation came into being but I intend to put a stop to it." She knocked once on the door to the office and opened it. I followed her through the door, Severus and Moody were already there waiting. The Headmaster was bent over a silver bowl in the corner of the room, staring intently into it. "This can't go on Albus. First the Dark Mark, now this?"

"What do you suggest, Minerva?

"Put an end to it! Don't let Potter compete!"

"You heard Barty; the rules are clear!"

"Well, the devil with Barty and his rules!" She took a breath. "And since when did you accommodate the Ministry?"

"Headmaster," Severus stepped forward. "I too find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence." Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement. _'I wouldn't agree to fast Professor.'_ "However if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events, perhaps we should, for the time being, let them unfold."

Professor McGonagall gasped and whipped her head around. "What do nothing? Offer him up as bait? Potter is a boy, not a piece of meat!"

"I agree," The headmaster took a quick breath. "With Severus." McGonagall gasped, her hand flying to her face and she backed out of the room. "Alastor, keep an eye on Harry will you?"

Moody nodded to the Headmaster. "I can do that."

"Don't let him know though; he must be anxious enough as it is, knowing what lies ahead." He stopped for a minute, placing his wand against his temple and extracting a silvery stream from his mind. "Then again, we all are." He said as he dropped it into the bowl.

Moody turned and left the office. Severus and I made to follow, but Professor Dumbledore called me back. "Amber, how was Harry when you walked him back to the common room?"

"Nervous, and adamant that he didn't place his name in the goblet. Headmaster, I believe him, and I've been thinking about what Professor Moody said in the Trophy room. I think he is right that someone else placed the boy's name in the goblet, and I think that person is an adult, but I can't work out who that may be. It's not logical that it would be one of the other Heads of school, but someone from Hogwarts is unthinkable. It just doesn't make sense."

"You're right it doesn't, and that is what has been confounding me all night. None of the staff would place a Student in such danger, and yet the other Heads do not make sense. Why would they water down their chances at the prize? I want you to watch this year, Amber. Keep as close to Harry as you can, but watch the interactions around him. I need as many eyes on this as possible."

"Of course, Headmaster." And with that Severus and I left the room.

"Why do you believe the boy, out of curiosity?"

"I've seen him try to lie before, if you remember, and it isn't pretty." I shook my head. "He's not lying when he says it wasn't him."

XXXXX

It was little over three weeks to the first challenge, and I made a point to check in with the boy on a daily basis. The majority of the school seemed to believe that he had found a way to cheat the goblet into spitting out a fourth name, his name. Even many of his friends seemed to have deserted him. I would spend some time with him each day, often just to see if he was alright. For the most part he seemed to be coping, but it was easy to see that the tournament was worrying him. Moody would occasionally approach the boy and lead him off for a chat, and when he did I took that as my signal to move on.

The students around the school had taken to wearing badges poking fun at the boy and I shook my head at this, as if he didn't have enough to worry about. At the sight of this, and with the events that had already occurred this year I decided that it was time to consult Remus. I wanted to know the background story to the tournament, and what I should expect from the event and the people involved. Barely two hours after I had penned my letter to him and sent it off, had the reply come.

_Dear Amber,_

_I am shocked and appalled that Harry had been put forward for the Triwizard Tournament, more so that he was volunteered for it by an unknown person. The Triwizard Tournament, as you may well guess from the name, is only meant to be for three champions from three schools. If there is a fourth champion this year, it can only be because someone has convinced the cup that there is a fourth school competing and placed Harry's name in the cup under that school. Naturally then, he would be assured of selection for the tournament as the only competitor for that school. This is truly worrying._

_In light of this, I agree with you that Auror Moody is correct; this is something that can only be achieved by someone who knows how this tournament operates. You are looking for someone who understands the Ministry, and who wants Harry in the tournament so very desperately that they would attempt to disrupt the event. _

_I am also concerned with some of the names you mentioned in your letter. Igor Karkaroff was a Death Eater, and one does not simply hand their resignation into Voldemort. Watch out for him. Another name of concern is Barty Crouch. He sent his own son to Azkaban, also a Death Eater. With Moody watching Harry he should be reasonably safe, but you must understand; this tournament was cancelled because it is dangerous. People have died in the past. This is quite serious, Amber, you'd best be on your guard._

_Good Luck, your friend,_

_Remus._

I read the letter a second time before I penned my reply, thanking him for his input and promising to keep him posted. I was still no closer to knowing what was going on, but at least I had an idea of what I was looking for. I was watching Potter move through the school grounds that afternoon as a confrontation with the boy Malfoy started up.

"I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned." I heard Moody bellow out over the yard as he came barrelling over to the boys. He drew his wand and with a wave the Slytherin boy was transfigured into a ferret and was being bounced in the air. "You stinking, cowardly, scummy..."

"Professor Moody, what...what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall had come over to see what was going on and was currently staring at the ferret in horror.

"Teaching." Was the simple reply.

"Is that a f...is that a student?" The Professor was getting flustered with the effort of restraining her temper. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the tree.

"Technically it's a ferret." Moody said as he then pulled out one of the other Slytherin's trousers and dumped the ferret down the front of the boy's pants. I saw him wink secretly at Harry as the students surrounding the display howled with laughter. I restrained my own laughter and remained off to the side of the action.

One of the other boys approached the boy with the ferret down his pants. "Stand still, stand still." He said and placed his hand down the front of the boy's pants to get the ferret out. With a yelp he retracted his hand again, quite obviously bitten. Just as the ferret crawled out the bottom of the boys' trousers he was put to rights by Professor McGonagall, jumping up from the ground and still twitching.

"My father will hear about this." He shrieked, trying to straighten himself out. Moody set off after him around the tree.

"Is that a threat?"

"Professor Moody..." McGonagall tried to cut in.

"Is that a threat?" Moody was still chasing the boy around the tree.

"Professor!"

"I could tell you stories about your father that would curl your greasy hair, boy!"

"Alastor!"

"It doesn't end here!" Moody roared at the retreating boy.

"Alastor! We never use transfiguration as a punishment. Surely Dumbledore told you that?" McGonagall had finally gotten the man's attention but she still looked livid.

"He might've mentioned it."

"And you would do well to remember it!" The Professor finished her admonishment and turned from the scene, scattering the surrounding crowd. "Away!"

I turned my eyes back to Moody in time to see him cross his eyes and poke his tongue at her, before retrieving his staff from the ground where he had planted it and collaring Potter. "You, come with me."

I headed back into the castle and to the dungeons. Stopping outside the door to Severus' office I knocked. On hearing the instruction to enter I opened the door and stepped through. I found him sitting at his desk scratching red ink across some poor student's essay.

"Ah, Amber, have you found out anything yet?"

"No not yet, but I just saw a rather interesting display in the school grounds." He raised an eyebrow at me and I took this as a sign to continue. "Moody just transfigured Malfoy into a ferret and dumped him down the pants of one of his classmates."

"Interesting. Was there a reason for this?"

"Malfoy started a confrontation with Potter and was about to hex him in the back."At this he rolled his eyes with a huff. "You should have seen Professor McGonagall, she was livid. Gave Moody a dressing down in front of any and all who were watching." He smirked at this.

"Still, hexing a student is never appropriate..."

"Is that out of character for him?"

"It's hard to say, he always was...unconventional. It may be worth keeping an eye on him."

I nodded. "I also thought you should know I've informed Remus about the Triwizard Tournament, I thought he should know given his connection with the boy."

His mouth was set in a hard line. "And?"

"He agrees that it could only have been an adult, indeed he also said that we are likely looking for someone who knows the inner workings of the Ministry, or at least the department responsible for the tournament."

XXXXX

The day of the first challenge had arrived and the entire school, teachers and guests were seated in the stadium awaiting the beginning of the first challenge. The stadium had been constructed on the side of a cliff with a section of the seating arrangement cordoned off for the official guests and teachers. This section was covered with a white canvass awning with tassels, and the Headmaster was seated in the middle of the front row. The rest of the student body occupied the stands in the open air, surrounding a rocky pit where the dragons for each challenge were to be held. In the middle of the pit was a nest of dragon eggs, amongst them was a golden egg to be retrieved by the champions each in turn. I was seated in the second row of the teacher's stand, in between Auror Moody and Professor Flitwick. In front of me was the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge to the left of the Headmaster and Highmaster Karkaroff on his left. To the right of the Headmaster sat Professor McGonagall and then Severus, who turned and caught my eye as the Headmaster rose to address the spectators of today's event.

"Your attention please! This is a great day for all of us. Each of the three tasks involves very considerable danger, so please keep your seats at all times to minimise the risk of injury. The games will start very soon, and I'm sure we all wish the challengers all the best." As he finished, Mr Crouch bade all of the heads of school to follow him and retrieve the champions. The nature of the challenge had already been explained to us, each of the challengers had to retrieve a golden egg from the nest of a dragon, and they would all face a different one.

The first dragon was moved into the stadium and chained to the rock floor. This dragon was a bipedal species with no forward limbs other than its wings and its hide consisted of silvery blue scales. As soon as the dragon was placed in the stadium and the dragon handlers had been moved out of the way, the sound of a cannon boomed out across the sky and the first champion entered the ring. It was the Hufflepuff boy, Diggory. He crept into the arena ever so quietly, and as the cheers of the spectators rang out he ducked behind a boulder. I couldn't see him from where I was seated, but off to the side of the dragon nest I saw a sudden movement. A rock began to change shape, and in its place was a large dog, bounding and barking around the legs of the dragon. The Swedish snort snout nipped around its legs trying to catch the dog and as it did, the boy crept from behind the boulder and moved quickly and quietly towards the nest. He was within arm's length of the nest and had the egg in hand when cheers erupted from the spectators, dragging the beast's attention back to him. Stepping back quickly with the egg under his arm, he wasn't fast enough as the dragon roared and let loose a torrent of flame towards him. He jumped out of the way of the fire and ran towards the exit, his hand over one side of his face.

The second challenger to enter the arena was the girl from Beauxbatons. Her dragon was the Welsh Green, a species with four legs and the wings on its back. This dragon was the typical dragon known by the wider population, with green scales and a reptilian head. Delacour approached the entrance to the stadium and she drew her wand as she entered the arena. A slow, melodic, magical tune began to play and the dragon's head drew closer and closer to the ground. The fog of the magic was intoxicating and the people in the stadium were beginning to feel its effect as well. I shook my head to wake myself up from the enchantment. The dragon's eyes drifted closed and it curled up on the pile of rocks just near the nest of eggs, asleep. Lowering her wand, the girl quietly approached the dragon's nest and had almost grasped the egg when the dragon snorted in its sleep. A jet of flame was ejected from its nose and the girl's skirt caught fire. Jumping back she fumbled for her wand, and doused the flames with a quick spell. She reached forward quickly for the egg and exited the stadium as fast as she could.

The third dragon was the Chinese fireball, a red dragon with a mane of golden spikes circling its face. While the beast had four limbs, the forelegs also doubled as wings for flight. This dragon was to be tackled by the boy from Durmstrang. He entered the stadium quickly with his wand already drawn. As soon as he laid eyes on the dragon, he cast the conjunctivitis curse at it, blinding the beast. The dragon thrashed about wildly, shooting flames from its nostrils in large mushroom clouds, trying to rid its eyes of the stinging effects of the curse. The beast's tail came down upon the nest, crushing many of the real dragon eggs it held and the golden egg was thrown up into the air, clanging down on the rocks surrounding the nest and rolling down further to come to a rest very close to where the boy was standing. He dove to grab it as the dragon's tail came down again, slamming into the boulder on which he had been standing only moments before. Cheers erupted from the stadium as he hefted the egg up, running for the opening to the arena.

It was Potter's turn now, and he entered the arena slowly to the cheers of his classmates. I sat forward in my seat, anxious for the boy as he stood looking around the arena. He made a move towards the golden egg in the centre, when the dragon intercepted him. It slapped its tail down towards the boy, missing him by only a few inches and then turned and roared a mouthful of flame at him. Potter dove out of the way and behind a boulder onto which the dragon unleashed a torrent of flames. Out of the grey sky came a small thin object, hurtling towards the arena; a broom. I sat back in my seat and smiled, and caught the eye of Moody, who winked at me. I smirked back and nodded as the boy leapt onto the broom and took to the sky.

Again he went for the egg, but he missed and the dragon followed him on his chase. He rose into the sky, out of the reach of the dragon, but with a single tug on the chain, the dragon had broken loose of its tether and was now free to pursue him. I sat back down with my hands over my mouth, wide eyed and staring at the sight I now saw. The boy, coming straight for the teacher's seating area and a very angry dragon hot on his heels. The boy missed us; the dragon did not; breaking apart the seating area, Severus and Professor McGonagall diving out of the way of the spike on the end of the tail. I raised myself from the seat I had thrown myself behind and looked in the direction they had gone in. There was no sign of the boy or the dragon. Dead silence in the stadium.

Minutes passed, and the more that did, the more I began to worry. I could see Professor McGonagall was worried as well, and I tried to catch Severus' eye. Out of the sky to the left of the teachers' seating I could see a small trail of black smoke. A trail of smoke headed straight for us. The students began to point and I could see that the trail of smoke was coming from the end of a broom. A broom with a boy sitting on it in a red and black track suit. Potter swooped into the stadium, scooping the egg from the nest and held it high above his head. I stood, I clapped and I whistled, as he did a lap around the stadium, holding the golden egg high.

XXXXX

Christmas Eve brought the Yule ball with it, and I was in my quarters putting the finishing touches on my outfit. For the evening I had chosen a pale blue ball gown with shoestring straps and a matching scarf. I finished off the outfit with a silver diamond pendant, matching earrings and silver heels. Once my hair was done I made my way to the Great Hall to greet the Triwizard Champions. The Hall was decorated in a winter theme, the walls and ceiling adorned in silver and white, Crystal ornaments and ice sculptures along the walls of the room. Professor McGonagall left to collect the Champions and the rest of the school body formed a guard of honour for the champions to walk through into the room. The Champions were the first to take the floor, and I noted that Miss Granger had arrived on the arm of the Durmstrang Champion. The dance commenced, and soon the Headmaster took to the floor with Professor McGonagall. The students took this as an invitation to join them on the dance floor and I decided I would like to dance. I edged closer to Severus in the hope that he would ask.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "I don't dance." He said simply. I just rolled my eyes, but was saved from making a comment by a young man from Durmstrang approaching me. His heels clicked together and with a fist over his heart he bowed to me. He then held his hand out to me.

"Vuld you take zis dance, Madame."

"Of course." I took his hand and he swept me onto the dance floor. His hand settled chastely on my waist and he moved me across the dance floor with a grace completely at odds with his stocky build. At the end of the dance he spun me away from him and bowing once more he brought my hand to his lips, kissing my knuckles once and smiling.

"Danke she, Madame." He smiled once more and walked backwards two steps before turning on his heel. I returned to Severus' side and smiled at the look on his face.

"Enjoy yourself?" His eyebrow rose as he looked me up and down.

"Why, yes I did." I smiled at him.

"I still don't dance." He said and turned his gaze back to the students on the dance floor.

XXXXX

The day of the second task was drawing nearer and I was no closer to understanding the circumstances around Potter's involvement in the Triwizard tournament. I was beginning to become frustrated, as it was unlike me to be perplexed with the situation. Many times I had consulted the water, but the answers were confusing. Whoever was behind this had covered his or her tracks so efficiently that even the water in the air held no knowledge for me. Of all the times for my gift to fail me, this was the least convenient. Once again I penned a letter to Remus.

_Dear Remus,_

_How are you my friend? I'm sorry that I hadn't written you before now, I have been watching over Harry as I was asked by the Headmaster. You will be pleased to know that he not only passed the first challenge of the tournament, but he tied for first place. Not bad for a boy who was deemed too young for the competition. Even if he is being helped by Auror Moody. The second challenge is in a few days' time, and I have heard on the grape vine that he is having some difficulty with it, but I have not been involved with this part of the challenge so I am not sure of the details. _

_I am no closer to understanding who is behind his entry into the tournament. I have asked the water, but the answers I am getting back are confusing. The word polyjuice keeps coming up, but when I ask who is under the influence of the potion the words are jumbled, almost as if the water is unsure of the identity of the person. I have spoken to Severus, and he has noticed that some of his supplies have been disappearing, but nothing really makes sense at the moment. I am fearful that I may not be able to stop whatever this person is planning._

_Love,_

_Amber._

I folded my note and made my way to the owlery, attaching it to the leg of one of the school owls and sent it off before making my way to dinner.

Once again Remus' reply was swift. The owl swooped into the Great Hall as I sat at the head table with Severus and Karkaroff, dropping the letter over my place at the table. I managed to put my fork down and snatch it from the air before it landed in my potatoes. Given the company I was in I decided to wait until I was alone in my quarters before opening it.

_Dear Amber,_

_Never apologise for doing your duty! I am well, although it is a little quiet here without you. Would you please pass on my congratulations to Harry for his performance in the first challenge? _

_Do not worry too much about his role in the second challenge, that is Moody's job. He is to get him through the tests; you are to observe the actions of those around him. And do not be so hard on yourself, whoever is behind this has obviously put a lot of thought into this and as such would be very good at covering his or her tracks. Especially if polyjuice potion is being used. _

_None of this is your fault. If you fail, no one will blame you, Ashe. As much as I admire you for taking ownership of the situation, you must not find yourself caught up in it. Unfortunately I have no more advice for you than that at this stage._

_Love,_

_Remus._

I smiled at the letter and reached for my quill and parchment once more.

_Dear Remus,_

_Thank you once again for your swift reply. I will pass your message onto the boy the next chance I get. _

_Quiet in the flat? I didn't realise I was so noisy! I'm kidding by the way! I know it won't be my fault, I just don't want to see anyone get hurt, and as you have mentioned before this is a dangerous situation. Nor do I want to let anyone down._

_Thanks for being a sounding board for me. I didn't expect you to have an answer, but I remember you telling me that you were a good listener and once again you have come through for me._

_Love,_

_Amber._

"Welcome to the second task. Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions, a treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough except for this; they will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that they will be on their own; no magic will save them. You may begin at the sound of the cannon."

We were all gathered on floating towers on the Black Lake for the second challenge of the Triwizard Tournament. I had watched as Potter was brought to the platform, still looking around for something. He stuffed something into his mouth and tried to swallow, choking on whatever it was when Moody belted him on the back and he swallowed. The cannon exploded signifying the start of the challenge and Moody pushed the boy into the water. And so the waiting game began.

I stood leaning against the rail of the platform, staring out over the water. Whatever was going on under the surface was a secret of the depths for the time being. Sometime into the hour the girl from Beauxbatons resurfaced, sans treasure, and was forced to retire from the challenge. The minutes clicked away and still there was no sign of the other competitors.

Slowly out of the water two heads emerged; Diggory and the girl he took to the Yule Ball. He was followed closely by the emergence of the head of a shark, with the girl Granger, which morphed back into the face of the boy from Durmstrang. There was still no sign of Potter, and they were over time. I waited, staring at the water. Casting a side-along glance at the Headmaster, I could see the worry etched on his face as well. After what felt like an eternity the water erupted again and Potter surfaced with both Weasley and a younger girl, whom I can only imagine belonged to Delacour.

The Headmaster leant down to the water to confer with the chieftain of the merpeople for a few minutes and then turned to deliberate with the other officials. Shortly after that the announcement came out that Potter was to be awarded second place for outstanding moral fibre owing to his determination to not leave anyone at the bottom of the lake. As the spectators moved back to the castle I slipped alongside the boy.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and leant down to his ear. "Congratulations, Mr Potter."

He turned and smiled at me. "Thanks, and it's Harry, Miss Del Aqua."

"Very well, Harry, and it's Amber. Remus would have me pass on his congratulations for your success against the Dragon as well."

"You've been in contact with him?"

"Oh yes, we've been exchanging the odd owl throughout the year."

"How is he?"

"He is well..."

"Where is he? You said he was safe, but you never said where he went."

"He is at my home, he had nowhere to go and my flat is a two bedder so I sent him there. Please keep that to yourself for the time being though, I don't want to embarrass him."

"You have my word, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, and congratulations again." I stopped walking and waited for Severus to catch up.

XXXXX

The shocking news of the death of Mr Barty Crouch rang out across the school. I was informed of this by Professor McGonagall as she went to collect Auror Moody. She informed me that the Headmaster wanted me in his office when he spoke with the Minister of Magic about the issue. I made my way to his office immediately.

"Good Afternoon, Headmaster," I said when I had opened the door to his office. I turned and closed the door again before continuing. "I'm aware that Mr Crouch was a friend of yours, my condolences for your loss."

"Thank you, Amber, yes he was a friend of mine for a number of years." He looked towards the window to his office, out over the grounds. "I am fearful that his death was no accident."

"I gathered that, do you think this has anything to do with Harry's involvement in the Tournament?"

"I'm afraid so, although I've no proof as of yet. I take it you have turned up nothing in your observations?"

"Unfortunately no, Headmaster. I've been in consultation with Remus over it and I'm still no closer to understanding the situation." The Headmaster opened his mouth to reply just as a knock to the door came. The door opened and the Minister for Magic stepped through, trailed by Auror Moody. I shifted to the corner of the office to observe the meeting.

"Good Afternoon, Dumbledore. Terrible, terrible news of such an incident on the grounds of the school." The Minister stepped up to the Headmaster's desk shaking his head.

"Good Afternoon, Minister, I don't believe that the death of Barty was any accident, and that is why I have requested your presence here. I want to call an end to the tournament before any more people are harmed."

Fudge spluttered and then regained some of his composure before answering to the Headmaster's suggestion. "Absolutely not!" he shook his head vehemently, his lips set in a hard line. "There is no evidence of foul play, nor is there any indication that this is anything to do with the tournament. The Triwizard tournament will continue on schedule."

"Fudge," The Headmaster leant forward in his chair, hands on his desk. "I do not believe that this incident will be an isolated one. First the addition of Harry to the tournament despite the age restriction imposed by the Ministry and now this? Not to mention the incident at the beginning of the year at the World Cup. No, this nonsense must stop now before anyone else is hurt."

"I can't do that, Dumbledore, think of how it would look to the people if I cut short such an event at the drop of a hat." The Minister was getting flustered in his denial, adamant that the tournament continue. I could see the Headmaster beginning to lose his temper.

"A man has died here, Fudge, and he won't be the last. We must take action."

"I will not! In times like these the Wizard World looks to its leaders for strength, Dumbledore!"

"Then for once show them some!" Professor Dumbledore barked out in a tone I have never before heard from the usually patient man.

"The Triwizard Tournament will not be cancelled! I will not be seen as a coward!" the Headmaster shook his head, leaning forward on his elbows and lacing his fingers together.

"A true leader does what is right, no matter what others think."

"What did you say? What did you say to me?" The Minister bustled forwards towards the Headmaster, clearly insulted and I readied myself to intervene if needed.

"Excuse me, Gentlemen." I was saved from any further action by the interruption of Moody. "It may interest you to know that this conversation is no longer private." His magical eye flipped backward in his head as he drew his wand, opening the door to reveal Harry with a hand up ready to knock.

"Oh, Harry! Harry, how good to see you again!" the Minister held his arms out as if greeting an old friend. The boy looked a little overwhelmed.

"I can come back later, Professor..."

"Oh, not necessary Harry, the Minister and I are done. I'll be back in a moment, Minister after you." The Headmaster grasped the Minister by the elbow and led him down the stairs, pausing to collect the man's bowler hat. "There you are, your hat. Oh, Harry, do feel free to indulge in a liquorice snap in my absence, but I have to warn you, they're a wee bit sharp." The Headmaster followed the Minister out of the office, in turn followed by Moody who closed the door behind him.

"How are you, Harry?" I asked.

"Oh, alright I suppose," He said as he reached into the bowl of liquorice snaps, lifting out a handful. In his hand they came alive, one of them flying up and biting his finger. "Ahh!" They all began to fly up attack him. He backed up, ramming into the wall trying to escape and they fell to the floor.

"Are you alright?" I said, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Yeah, I'll just see if I can catch them." And he sunk to his knees and chased after the sweets now bouncing across the floor.

"Do you want a hand?" I said, crouching down.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll leave you to it." I left the office, closing the door as a light erupted from the pensieve in the corner. Descending the stairs, I went straight to Severus. The door was already open and Severus was leaving.

"Amber, how did the meeting with the Minister go?"

"He is refusing to end the tournament; the Headmaster is unimpressed with his lack of back bone."

"I agree with the Headmaster, this has gone on too long. However, the Minister for Magic is more concerned with outward appearances than with taking the appropriate action. I..."

"Good Evening, Severus." We both turned to see Karkaroff striding down the corridor towards us. "Might I have some of your time," He eyed me with a sneer. "Alone."

"Karkaroff, what a _pleasant_ surprise. Amber, should I need you I will call on you." I nodded, accepting my dismissal and left for my quarters.

Severus had already informed me that his Dark Mark was growing on his forearm once more and I could hear the argument escalating in the potions cupboard behind me as I left.

XXXXX

The Day of the final challenge had arrived. A maze had been grown overnight on the school grounds and at the entrance was a grandstand where the students from all three schools, the teachers and the dignitaries were seated. This time I was lucky enough to have a front row seat between Severus and Professor McGonagall. On the other side of Severus was the Minister for Magic. Professor Flitwick stood in the clearing at the entrance to the maze, conducting the school band in a fanfare. To the sound of trumpets and trombones, Mr Amos Diggory, the father of the Hufflepuff boy was the first to enter the arena. He leapt into the clearing and then held out his arm to introduce his son, every inch the proud father. It brought a smile to my face to watch him, clearly proud of the progress his son had made in the tournament. Next out of the room under the grandstand was Delacour, followed by Krum who was escorted by Karkaroff. Lastly and a little less sure of himself, came Harry, escorted reassuringly by the Headmaster.

"Silence!" The Headmaster had taken the podium and amplified his voice. The fanfare died down to allow him to speak. "Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr Diggory and Mr Potter tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr Krum and Miss Delacour. First person to touch the cup will be the winner." Cheers erupted from the stands and the students stood, clapping, cheering and stamping their feet. "I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter; should at any point a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants, gather round. Quickly." The Headmaster held the four youngsters in close as he gave them the final instructions. No one could hear what was said, but the looks on the faces of the champions were grave and I felt a little fear creep into my belly for them. I sat up a little straighter and out of the corner of my eye I saw Severus glance over at me. The Headmaster then released them and continued. "Champions, prepare yourselves." The champions were then farewelled by their escorts before the final challenge was to begin. "On the count of three. One..." the cannon went off prematurely and I saw the Headmaster roll his eyes and shake his head at Filch. Potter and Diggory both entered the maze at the same time, and I may have been mistaken, but I thought I saw Moody give the boy a pointer. I smiled as the maze closed around them. Only a few minutes later the maze opened up again for Krum to enter. Once again it closed around him and the process was repeated for Delacour. Then silence as the challenge played out away from our eyes.

Red sparks shot up from the middle of the maze and the girl from Beauxbatons was pulled from the maze, a little worse for wear. The walls of the maze writhed and closed to seal the challenge from the spectators once more. Once again the waiting game commenced. I could hear conversing to either side of me, but I was lost in my thoughts.

The night was growing dark and the air getting cooler, and still there was no sign of the other three. The walls of the maze shifted, and Krum was shoved out into the arena, unconscious. Karkaroff ran to his side and with a quick charm he was brought back to his senses and sat off to the side with Delacour. She looked up and started when she saw him, staggering back off the bench she was seated on. The boy stood and appealed to her, I could not hear what was said, but it had all of the hallmarks of an apology. Whatever happened in that maze was clearly something to be feared.

Harry and Diggory suddenly landed back in the arena. The crowd stood and cheered and ran down the stairs to greet him. I began to applaud his return when I heard a scream, not one of cheer, but of horror. Harry was lying across the chest of the Diggory boy, sobbing. The Headmaster ran over to him calling his name and grasped him by the shoulders.

Harry was screaming that he's back, I turned to Severus and he met my eye as Fudge came back to where we were seated. Severus, Professor McGonagall and I stood and descended the stairs to meet him.

"Keep everybody in their seats; a boy's just been killed." I shared a look with Severus as Fudge moved back to where the Headmaster was kneeling with Harry and as a three we followed. "The body must be moved, Dumbledore, too many people."

The crowd in the stands seethed and the Father of the boy came running down into the arena, closely followed by another man. "Let me through! That's my son! That's my boy!" He knelt next to the body and pulled the body into his arms. "My boy!" My hands came to my face; that is no pain any parent should have to go through. Thoughts of my girls resurfaced and my vision clouded with tears. The anguished screams of a parent faced with the body of their child went straight through me and I too knelt on the grass in the field, my face in my hands and my palms full of tears.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up into the face of Severus Snape. He grasped my elbow and pulled me to my feet. "Pull yourself together, Amber. The Diggorys will need you tonight. Take a moment and then go with Arthur Weasley, get them settled for the night. Once you have done this wait for me in my office. Now go."

I wiped my face of the tears that had escaped my eyes and moved to stand next to the red headed man indicated by Severus. "Mr Weasley, I presume?"

"Arthur." He held out his hand to me and I took it, shaking it once.

"Amber."

"Shame we couldn't meet under better circumstances."

"Quite, I'm to assist you in getting the Diggorys settled for the night in guest quarters in the castle."

"Alright then, it's only Amos here at the moment, but I will need to go and collect his wife."

"Okay, let's get him settled in the castle and you can floo to his house from there." He nodded and turned to the man still holding the face of his son on the grass of the field.

"Amos. Amos, come on my friend, it's time to go."

"I won't leave my boy. My son."

"We can take him with us, but we need to get you both inside and out of the public eye." I knelt down next to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Sir, we need to go now. Let Arthur and I take you and Cedric inside. Come now."

"You don't understand, my boy's gone. He's gone." He leaned back down to the body of his son, touching his forehead to that of the boy's.

"I do understand, Sir. Believe me, I do." He looked up at me, truly seeing me for the first time. "Let us get him inside, away from the prying eyes of the students. Come now." He stood and pursed his lips together. Pulling out his wand, he levitated the body of his son in front of him as the three of us walked up to the castle. Professor Sprout met up with us along the way and led us to an empty guest chamber near the Hufflepuff common room. Once inside, Arthur conjured a cot in the sitting room to place the body of the boy onto. We stood back and watched as Mr Diggory tucked his son into the bed, as if he were only sleeping and sat down next to him. After a minute, Arthur left to retrieve Mrs Diggory and I stood guard over Father and Son.

The door to Severus' office swung open and he walked in and sat at his desk, his head in his hands. "I am to return to the Dark Lord's side."

"No," I leant forward in my chair and he looked up at me, his face drawn. "Severus, you can't."

"I have no choice; the Headmaster has asked me to return to my role in the previous war, and this I will do."

"What can I do to help? Name it, and I'll do it."

"Thank you for the offer, Amber, but for now I must go alone. Tomorrow you will return home as soon as you can. Do not take the train, if need be I will apparate you there myself."

"It's fine, Remus has taught me to apparate, so I can take myself home. Severus, what is going to happen now?"

"The order of the Phoenix is being summoned. The order was the group who opposed the Dark Lord in the first war and they will operate against the machinations of the dark forces once more. I will try to keep you away from the Dark Lord as long as I can, but you must prepare yourself; if he finds out about your existence he will likely want to meet you. Go to bed, Amber, and await further instruction."

XXXXX

Professor Dumbledore sat in his chair at the front of the Great Hall. The room was draped in black in mourning for the boy whose life was stolen from him. He sat, his head propped up on one hand, seemingly unsure of how to begin. I couldn't sit, so I remained standing at the back of the room, my hands clenched and my head bowed. I looked up as the Headmaster began to speak.

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair minded and most importantly a fierce, fierce friend. Now I think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died." The Headmaster stood from his chair and stepped forward as he spoke. "You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered. By Lord Voldemort." I closed my eyes, my brow furrowing again as the Headmaster continued. "The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this, but not to do so would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us, that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events, the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that, and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end." As the Headmaster finished, I nodded and raised my eyes to the ceiling, allowing the tears to fall once more.

The people gathered in the hall had begun to file out of the hall. Harry wandered past me, and as he did he met my eye. I held his gaze for a second, and then I opened my arms in invitation. With only a second's hesitation he flew into my embrace, wrapping his arms around my ribcage and burying his face into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and I felt them begin to shake, felt the wetness seep through my shirt onto my shoulder, and heard him choke back a sob. He released me, rubbed his face and met my eyes once more. I pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Be safe Harry, and I'll see you soon."

"Thank you, you as well." And he turned and exited the Hall.

I didn't stay to watch the guests from the other schools leave, simply choosing to collect my bag from my quarters and head straight for the apparition point just beyond the school gate. I arrived at my doorstep, and had not even gotten my key from my pocket when the door opened. Standing on the other side of the threshold was Remus, my friend. Wordlessly he opened his arms to me and, dropping my bag, I flew into them, just as Harry had into mine. He enveloped me into a warm hug and I buried my face into his neck, letting the tears come again. He pulled me inside and shut the door, setting me on the couch in the sitting room. After a few minutes I pulled my head off his shoulder, and the head of a large shaggy black dog came around the corner of the hallway.

"Um," I said, wiping my face. "Is there something I should know Remus?"

"I, well, that is to say, er..." The dog slowly changed shape, and became none other than Sirius Black, wanted Azkaban escapee. He still looked terrible, just as gaunt and pale as he did that day in the courtyard of the school, with dark circles under his eyes and wild hair and beard.

"Dumbledore sent me to stay with Remus for a short time, until the order can be summoned." He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh, I see. Where are you sleeping then?"

"Well I curled up on the floor of the laundry last night." He waved a hand at the expression on my face. "Don't look at me like that, it's really quite comfortable as a dog and I thought it wise to stay in my animagus form for the time being."

I nodded. "Very well, if you say so."

"So I remember you telling me you are an elemental?" I nodded at this, and he smiled at me. "We haven't had one of those through Hogwarts for quite some time, is McGonagall taking good care of you?"

"Why would Professor McGonagall be interested in my welfare?"

"As your head of house, you are a Gryffindor aren't you?" My eyes flicked to Remus as I shook my head. "Ravenclaw then? Not as common, but it has been known to happen from time to time."

"Padfoot..." Remus began as I bit my lip and shook my head again.

"No, not a Ravenclaw," I said. "I'm actually..."

"Hufflepuff! Well that's a first, but congratulations anyway. Good people they are, and Professor Sprout is..." His smile fell as I shook my head again. His lip curled up into a sneer and his gaze flicked from me to Remus. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Remus nod slowly. "Tell me you're kidding, Moony."

"Her head of House is Snape." With a roar he launched himself across the room at me. I dove off the couch and across to the other side of the room, flattening myself against the wall. Remus stood from the couch and tried to grab Black to keep him off of me. "Padfoot, stop."

"Snake! If it wasn't for the likes of you none of this mess would have started!" He stalked towards me and I edged around the wall to the door of the sitting room. Remus grabbed at his elbow but he pushed him away roughly. He ran at me and I ducked out of the way again, but he grabbed my ankle and I fell to the floor. He pulled me back towards him and I clawed at the floor, trying to get away from him. "Filthy, evil, slimy little wench!" He straddled me, holding my wrists above my head. I bucked and struggled trying to push him off of me, and then Remus grabbed him around the shoulders, hauling him off of me.

"PADFOOT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" He threw him against the wall, grasping him around the throat and holding him there. "YOU WILL NOT ATTACK HER IN HER OWN HOME!" He took a breath and eased his grip on the other man.

"You're defending her, Moony?" He ground out past the hand around his throat. Remus let go of him and stepped back.

"Yes I am. She's on our side, Padfoot." He stepped over to me and helped me off the floor, pulling me behind him. "She opened her home to me when I had nowhere else to go."

Black was leaning against the wall, still breathing hard, when he began to laugh. "Really, Moony, and what is she getting out of the arrangement? Surely this was not out of the goodness of her heart; she is, as you pointed out, Slytherin." He spat the last word with a sneer.

"My flat stands empty for most of the year while I'm at the school. I wanted Remus to make it look lived in." I edged my way out from behind him as I spoke. Black took a stalking step towards me and I held my ground. "You may stay here as well, as per the wishes of the Headmaster. But if that is to happen, we must find a way to get along. I will not be attacked by a guest in my home."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Fine, there will be no more trouble from me while in your home." He transformed back into his dog form and padded back out of the sitting room.

"Are you alright?" Remus turned to me, inspecting my wrists. I nodded.

"Yeah, just a little shaken, but I'll be fine."

XXXXX

1995/1996 school year

"You and Padfoot appear to be getting on better."

"If you mean by that he's stopped nipping at my heels when I walk past, then yes I suppose."

"He'll come around, I promise. Especially if you keep cooking the way you do." Remus smiled at me as he reached for the cornflakes on the supermarket shelf.

"Yes well, he was still so skinny and pale when I saw him that first day. You're looking much better as well I might add."

"Are you saying I'm putting on weight?" He ran his hand down his stomach.

"Only where it's needed Remus, you are still in great shape."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." He smirked at me as he emptied the trolley on to the register and I threw back my head and laughed earning stares from everyone in the checkout line.

We stepped back into my flat carrying the shopping, Padfoot waiting in the hallway. As soon as I had shut the door, he transformed back into his human self. "The Order has been summoned, I just received notice from Dumbledore; they're ready."

"Where is headquarters to be?"

"My old home, Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Bring the shopping, Amber. I think we'll need it."

We stood on the side walk of Grimmauld Place and watched as the building expanded to allow room for the hidden house. It was a grey brick building with a few balconies and sunken in arch windows. When the building had finished expanding and adjusting, Remus led us to the front door and spoke the password given to him by Black prior to leaving my flat. We entered the house and as soon as the door was closed, Black once again transformed out of his animagus form.

"Awful place, this is. Never thought I'd be back here again."

"Really?" I asked.

"I suppose you like it do you? Appeal to your Slytherin tastes?" I rolled my eyes.

"Actually no, I was just being polite in not saying it." I moved forward down the hallway, leaving the two men in my wake.

"And how do you know you're going the right way?" Black called after me.

"I don't, I'm just guessing that the kitchen is this way seeing as this is the hallway and the stairs up likely lead to the living areas." I descended the stairs at the other end of the hall, opened the door and behind it was a cavernous room with a large table in the middle of it. The kitchen. I turned and smirked up the stairs at Black. "Well would you look at that." I placed the groceries on the table and the front door swung open again. Climbing the stairs again, I saw Arthur Weasley enter, followed by a redheaded lady, whom I could only assume was his wife. Behind him was Auror Moody, the real one this time, a tall, dark man and a younger woman with shoulder length, purple hair.

"Amber!" Arthur called out to me in greeting after he had met with Remus and Black.

"Arthur! How are you?" I walked back up the hallway and took the man's outstretched hand.

"Good, good. This is Molly, my wife. Molly, Amber Del Aqua, assistant to Severus at Hogwarts."

"Molly, pleased to meet you," I held my hand out for her to shake. She smiled and shook her head.

"Don't be ridiculous dear, come here." She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me down for a hug. After a brief moment of surprise I returned the hug and she released me.

"I've bought some groceries; they're on the kitchen table. We only found out that we were coming here after Remus and I returned from shopping."

"Well, I'll get them sorted, dear." And with that she moved down the stairs into the kitchen. Auror Moody eyed me with his magical eye.

"So you're the elemental then?" I nodded.

"Yes and I'm glad to finally meet the real you, Sir." He grunted and pushed past me.

"Don't worry too much about him, he's always like that. Tonks is my name." I nodded to her and accepted her handshake. She moved past me to the kitchen, only to trip over the troll foot umbrella stand. She righted herself and yelled back down the hallway that she was fine, the noise she created followed soon by shrieking and cursing further up the hallway.

"Oh, now you've done it, Tonks."

"MUDBLOODS, FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS IN THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS. NEVER IN THE HISTORY OF THE HOUSE OF BLACK HAVE THESE HALLS BEEN DEFILED SO. FILTHY HALF BLOODS AND HALF BREEDS..."

"SHUT UP YOU OLD BAG, WITH YOUR SUPREMIST RUBBISH."

"YOU CALL YOURSELF MY SON. BLOOD TRAITOR. EMBARRASSMENT TO THE NAME OF BLACK..."

"SHUT THAT HOLE IN YOUR FACE YOU HARPY, SOUR FACED OLD BITCH." Black finally managed to pull shut the curtains shielding the portrait of his mother. He turned and, at the look on my face, pointed his finger at me. "Not a word, not one word." I smiled and followed everyone else to the kitchen.

XXXXX

I had been listening to the bickering in the meeting for over an hour, watching how the order members interacted with each other. Severus and Black were almost constantly at each other's throats, name calling and baiting each other into an argument at nearly every issue. I knew that Severus' job in the order was a strenuous one, after he had returned from the first congregation with Voldemort he told me that he had been tortured to the point that he was unable to move for a few days afterwards. To come to an order meeting and be confronted with abuse from Black as well could only make his job all the more difficult and therefore dangerous. I considered it irresponsible given the current climate to put personal grievances above the task at hand. I sat in the meeting considering what I could do to break this trend. An argument was currently underway between Molly Weasley and Black over whether or not Harry should be told about the prophecy regarding him in the Department of Mysteries. My personal opinion was that, given what I had seen from the boy in the past, trying to keep any information from him was not only unfair but really quite foolish.

"We don't even know where he is, there have been so sightings, no deaths, no proof!" hissed Molly.

Black held his hand out, palm up. "He almost killed Harry, if that isn't proof enough..."

"Yes, but guarding you-know-what is the most important thing, we must trust Dumbledore!" Molly cut him off.

"Was he able to protect Harry last year? Tonight I say it's time to take action!" He leant forward, tapping the table with his index finger.

"It would be easier to guard if we stole it and brought it here..." I spoke up for the first time that night. Several heads turned to look at me, some nodding in agreement, others gaping in horror.

Remus began to nod slowly. "As much as I don't like the idea of theft, Cornelius Fudge is a Politician first and a wizard second; his instinct would be to ignore it..."

"Keep your voices down!" hissed Molly once again.

"He's getting stronger and stronger by the minute." Said Black, and I flicked my gaze to Severus, who nodded only very slightly. "We have to act now!" Black stopped and looked at the door; Remus leaned over to follow his gaze. From where I was seated I couldn't see who was standing there, but was saved from having to guess when Molly stood from her seat and moved to the door.

"Harry!" She stepped out of the room and was passed by the witches and wizards of the advance guard just before shutting the door. I recognised the elderly gentleman at the end of the line as the same man who had met me in London nearly five years ago. He nodded to me as he took his seat in the kitchen. Molly was only gone for a minute before she came back into the kitchen, rounding on Black.

"That boy is not to know anything about this business. He is too young. I am not going to stand and watch him lose what is left of his childhood; he has been through enough in the recent weeks."

"I know what he's been through, Molly. He had been keeping me up to date the whole year. But hiding this from him is not right. It's not fair to keep this from him when it directly concerns him!" He slammed his hand down on the table and Molly jumped a little. Remus caught my eye and I quirked an eyebrow at him. He smiled a little before turning back to the argument. "If anyone has a right to know it's Harry. If it wasn't for Harry we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back! He's not a child, Molly!"

"But he's not an adult either. He's not James, Sirius." Molly finished, and I noticed Remus wince. The blow even more evident on the face of Black. His face darkened as he opened his mouth to reply.

"Well he's not your son."

"He's as good as! Who else has he got?" The redheaded woman hissed back.

"He's got me!" He sat back and crossed his arms.

"How touchingly paternal, Black." Severus drawled from the corner he was standing in and I pushed my face into my hand. _'Here we go again.'_ "Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like his godfather." Black stood quickly, his chair falling backwards behind him.

"Now you stay out of this Snivellus! You may have Dumbledore fooled about your supposed reformation, I know better!" He stood over the table glaring as Severus, leaning on his hands. Severus lent forward over the table as well, mirroring his stance, their faces barely inches apart.

"So why don't you tell him, Black? Afraid you won't be taken seriously as a man hiding inside his mother's house?" Black roared and made to leap over the table, Remus grabbing him by the shoulders and holding him back.

"Let go of me, Moony. I'll kill him!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I stood and yelled over the escalating argument. "We have a job to do here. Infighting is only going to make that job all the more difficult. Now back off. The both of you." Molly nodded as the two of them resumed their places.

"I think it's time we called this meeting to an end. I'll go and collect the children for dinner." Molly turned to Severus. "Are you staying Professor?"

"No, I think not, Madame." He turned and left the room, letting himself out of the building. Molly turned and looked at me. "Amber?" I smiled and nodded. "Good then, I'll be back in a moment."

I felt eyes on me from Black's side of the table. I knew exactly who was glaring at me, a confrontation was inevitable but I didn't want to have that conversation with Harry only moments away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Black stand and walk to the door of the kitchen, followed closely by Remus.

"Harry Potter." I looked up in time to see him open his arms to the boy, and Harry fly into them.

"Sirius." Black released him and he looked at Remus.

"How are you, Harry?" The boy moved towards him and Remus embraced him. Harry returned the hug.

"Fine, you?"

"I'm well, I'm well." Remus released him as well and pulled him into the kitchen. He looked around the room, and his eyes fell on me.

"Amber!" He made his way around the table to me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Harry!" I pushed him back after a minute and looked him over. "You've cut your hair and shot up a little over the last month. You're turning into a young man!" He went a bit pink at my words and ducked his head a little.

"Thanks." Black came over to us and with a quick look at me pulled Harry away, his arm around his shoulders.

"Come, sit down. I want to hear about this dementor attack." Black sat at the head of the table, Harry on one side of him and Arthur and Remus on the other. His eyes never left me while I made my way to sit on the other side of Remus. Harry recounted the entire story of the attack on himself and his cousin by the dementors. In an underpass not far from the home of his cousin.

"Surrey is a long way from Azkaban, Harry." Noted Remus. I turned to look at him and Black once again caught my eye, his expression closed and unreadable. Black turned back to Harry and asked to see the letter summoning him to the Wizengamot. He read the letter in silence before he spoke again.

"This is very, very peculiar. It seems your hearing at the Ministry is to be before the entire Wizengamot." He turned the letter over in his hands before handing it back to Harry.

"I don't understand, what has the Ministry of Magic got against me?"

"Show him," Moody growled from the corner behind Black. "He'll find out soon enough."

Shacklebolt handed Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet, the one with the lead story claiming that the return of the Dark Lord was a lie. His brow knitted together but before he could speak Black spoke up again.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well," He seemed to anticipate the boy's question. "Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the daily prophet, to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned."

"Why?"

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job." Remus stated bluntly. Shacklebolt smirked at the look on my face.

"But that's insane; no one in their right mind could believe that Dumbledore would ever..." Harry began to protest, but Remus cut him off.

"Exactly the point. Fudge isn't in his right mind; it's been twisted and warped by fear." He stopped for a second to let what he had said sink in. "Now, fear makes people do terrible things Harry; the last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold dear, now he's returned and I'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth." I bit my lip and looked at the dark man sitting opposite me. He met my eyes and nodded slowly, his mouth set in a hard line.

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command, and not just wizards and witches, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in. We believe Voldemort may be after something...

"Sirius..." Moody ground out a warning. I looked up at him then turned my attention back to Black.

"Something he didn't have last time." Black continued as if he had not spoken.

"You mean..." Harry stalled a little. "Like a weapon?"

"No, that's enough." Molly bustled over and shook her finger at Black. "He's just a boy! You say much more and you might as well induct him into the order straight away."

"Good." Harry sat up straighter in his chair. "'Cause I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army, then...I want to fight!" He looked to from Black to Arthur to Remus. Black slapped his hand down on the table and sat back in his seat with a proud look on his face.

"That's the spirit." I whispered to him over the table and he turned and smiled briefly at me. Molly huffed and went back to serving dinner.

After dinner we all filed out of the kitchen, Molly herding the children upstairs to bed. I made to climb the stairs after her when a hand closed around my elbow, gripping me hard and tight and pulling me back down the stairs and into the kitchen once more. I was turned around roughly and shoved back into the wall, staring at the face of Black.

"You dare to confront me in my home?" He grasped my shoulders and pressed his entire body up against mine, pinning me to the wall.

"Yes I dare, it was unproductive, and you said yourself that this has not been your home in some time." I leant forward at him as much as his grip on me would allow. "I stand by what I said in the meeting, we are going to get nowhere if you and Severus are constantly at each other. His job is difficult enough without you making it impossible for him."

"Snivellus' welfare is no concern of mine,"

"It should be..."

He pushed me back into the wall again, the utensils hanging there shuddering with the impact. "And I don't need to listen to your chastisement." We faced each other off for several minutes, neither of us backing down.

"A trade then." I said finally. "I'll give you something in return for you leaving him alone to do his duty."

"Really?" He pulled back ever so slightly. "Do you have any idea what I might want then?" He looked me up and down slowly, leaving no doubt in my mind as to what he wanted. I nodded.

"I believe I do, Mr Black." I looked him dead in the eye as my tongue came out to moisten my lips. "Each night I'm here, from sun down to sun up, I'm yours to do with as you wish. On one condition."

"And that would be?"

"Harry never knows of this." His face opened in realisation, that I was trying to preserve the boy's only link to his parents, and he nodded slowly.

"Agreed." He stood back from me and I pulled myself off the wall. He swept his arm towards the door of the kitchen. "This way, Madame."

XXXXX


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**_A/N: this chapter contains sex. It is dubious consent, possibly verging on Non-Con depending on how you want to look at it. Sirius is currently so blinded by his own darkness that he is ready to take it out on anyone he sees as a villain and we know from his past that any Slytherin fits that bill._**

We climbed the stairs to the third floor and he led me to a door with his name etched on it. Opening it, he ushered me inside. I entered the room and hugged my body as he closed the door. I felt, rather than heard, him step up behind me. Reaching around, he undid my belt and pulled my jeans and knickers to the floor.

"If you were hoping for slow and romantic, you're out of luck." He pushed me forward and my hands sought purchase on the foot end of the bed. Bent over, I waited and listened for the next movement. I didn't have to wait long. I heard his belt buckle come undone, a zipper pulled down and then his trousers fell to the floor. His hand pushed its way between my legs from behind. He stroked me with his finger and pushed his thumb inside, thrusting a little. I screwed my eyes shut, even as I felt my body react to the invasion. Obviously satisfied with my response, he withdrew his hand and grasped my hips, kicking my legs further apart. With a quick, hard thrust he impaled me and I cried out in shock. Not waiting for me to adjust, he pulled back again and roughly shoved himself in once more. He held my hips steady as he pounded into me from behind. I held onto the wood at the foot of the bed with all I had, and despite his rough treatment, I felt the coil inside my abdomen begin to tighten. His speed increased, as did the power of his thrusts and I threw my head back with a scream, my body taut like a bowstring and then the tension snapped and I fell forward, just as I heard his shout behind me and felt his orgasm pulse through me. He pulled out of me and I collapsed onto the footboard and fell to my knees, my jeans still around my ankles. He shed the remnants of his clothing before picking me up and dropping me on the bed. "I'm not done with you yet, you said all night and I intend to make you mean it."

XXXXX


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**A/N: Contains coarse language. Although really, can you blame her?**_

I woke up the next morning sore and bruised. He had kept his promise to make me mean what I said. He had taken me three more times before he had collapsed out of sheer exhaustion. While he wasn't exactly violent, he wasn't gentle either, taking out the frustration of the meeting on my body. I rolled over, and stifled a groan in the hope of not waking him. The sun was not yet up. I looked at his face and his brow was knitted in his sleep, as if he was in pain. A small part of me hoped that he was. I rolled over and out of bed, walking stiffly to the ensuite in the corner of his room. With a muttered charm, the candles in the bathroom sprung to life and I gasped as I saw my body for the first time that morning. My hips had purple hand marks on them, as did my shoulders and wrists. I turned in the mirror and I saw a bite mark on my left shoulder, I didn't even remember that happening. A face appeared in the doorway of the bathroom and I turned quickly to see Black standing there, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging open.

"Did I really do that?" _'Are you serious?'_

"No, after you passed out I went and fucked Buckbeak." I pushed my way back into the bedroom, thankful that the sun was peaking over the horizon. I collected my clothes off the floor and strode back into the bathroom, slamming the door in his face.

XXXXX

The month until the beginning of school was a long one. With nothing better to do between order meetings I helped the Weasleys clean up the house. We were assigned rooms in pairs and I often found myself working with either Molly, the two girls or Black himself, when he chose to help us out. My nights belonged, as I promised, to Black. He was still not gentle, but never did he leave a mark on me again like that night. Nor had he apologised for the state he left me in the next morning, but I didn't care. As long as he left Severus alone to do his job. Order meetings from that point on where far less explosive, and I managed to catch up with Severus before he left one night.

"Severus, wait!"

"Amber, what can I do for you?" He looked so very tired, not that he would ever admit to it.

"I need you to stop baiting Black; these tit for tat arguments at order meetings are unhelpful."

"And why would I do that? What are you up to, Amber?" I looked him in the eye, unsure if I should tell him of the deal I had struck with Black. His eyes narrowed and then widened. "Bloody fucking hell! Fine I will avoid baiting the mutt, if you insist on being his whore." His nose was millimetres from mine by the time he had finished speaking. He swept out of the house and slammed the front door, setting of Black's mother again. Molly came running out of the kitchen.

"What was that all about? Surely he knows not to do that?"

"No idea, Molly. No idea." I was still reeling that he had figured out what I was doing. I turned to look at her. "Would you like some help with dinner?"

"Oh no dear, I've got it all sorted. But thank you anyway."

Over dinner we were informed by Harry that his hearing went well, his enrolment in the school was reinstated. Despite the fact that the hearing had been moved at the last minute, the Headmaster had still managed to arrive in time to appear as a witness for the boy and bring along the lady who was first on the scene. Harry told us that the Headmaster raised the question of what the dementors were doing so far away from Azkaban and suggesting that the cause of this could be the return of the Dark Lord.

"Do you think any of them were convinced?" I asked.

"I don't know, but some of them looked like they were at least thinking about it."

I nodded. "Good."

"Are you going to come on the escort to the Hogwarts Express?"

"No, I can't. But I'll be waiting for you when you get to the school."

"Will you be watching over us as always?" Asked Hermione.

"You've been watching over my godson?" Black turned to me, surprised. I looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course, another pair of eyes never goes astray at times like these." I turned back to Hermione. "You can count on my shadow."

XXXXX

"Good evening children," the Headmaster stood behind the lectern at the front of the Great Hall for the beginning of the new year. "Now we have two changes in staffing this year; we are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge and I'm sure you will all join me in wishing the Professor good luck. Now as usual our caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you..." The Headmaster was cut off by the sound of coughing. The professors seated at the table all turned and looked in horror at the woman swathed in pink seated next to Severus. Interrupting the Headmaster's welcome speech was simply not done. I glanced at Professor Trelawney sitting next to me to see her staring at the woman, her mouth dropped open in shock. Umbridge stood and moved to the lectern, standing beside the Headmaster, who was still watching her as she began to speak.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we are all going to be very good friends." _'I'm sure I'm going to vomit.'_ "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged." _'Er, okay.'_ "Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune, hm" she let out what I think was supposed to be a cute girly giggle, and again I felt nauseous. "Practices that ought to be prohibited." Again she giggled as she looked out over the students. She turned and nodded to the Headmaster before returning to her seat. The Headmaster still appeared to be a little perplexed as he applauded her speech.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge, that really was most...illuminating." _'I'm glad you think so Headmaster, personally I found it worrying.'_ "Now as I was saying, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is forbidden in the corridors of the school. Any student found casting in the corridors will be subject to detention." I tuned the rest of the speech out as I brought my mind back to the words of the new Defence Teacher. I then thought back to the conversation that Remus and Black had with Harry only a few weeks ago. I was getting a very bad feeling about this year.

XXXXX

Liar, they called him. Harry was sticking to his story that Diggory was murdered by Voldemort and the majority of the school was calling him a liar. Calling the Headmaster a liar. All because of a corrupt Ministry led by a pompous coward. This was the second year in a row that the school population had turned on the boy, and I just raised my eyes to the sky and shook my head. I was under no illusions that this boy was an angel, but I knew that at the root of it all he was a good kid. I looked down from the ceiling to see him walk past me, lost in his thoughts.

"Harry." His head turned towards me and he smiled, walking over to me.

"Amber, hi!"

"How are you going?" He shrugged, but said nothing as we walked along together. "Yeah I figured that might be on, I noticed that once again almost the entire school has turned on you. Have you spoken to Sirius about it?"

"Yeah, I've been sending him owls, but I didn't want to burden him too much, he's already got so much to worry about."

"That's not what he'd want to hear, I think you know that?" He shifted his bag on his shoulder and I saw an angry red mark on his left hand. "Harry, what's that?"

"What's what?" He asked, sticking his hand in his pocket. I stepped in front of him, blocking his path and crossed my arms.

"Playing dumb doesn't become you, boy; now show me your left hand." I held my hand out and reluctantly he drew his hand out of his pocket and laid it in my hand. I saw the cut marks on his hand, the words 'I must not tell lies' carved into the flesh. I looked up at his face, but he wouldn't look me in the eye. "How did this happen, Harry?" He shrugged again. "No, you do know. Harry," I closed his hand in mine and brought it up to the base of my throat. "If you don't tell anyone, nothing can be done about it."

"Nothing can be done anyway."

"Perhaps, but tell me anyway and I'll see what I can do." He took a breath and released it.

"Umbridge. She's got these special quills, that when you write it carves the lines into the back of your hand." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Is this about Voldemort?" He nodded. "Right, I want you to tell Sirius about this in your next letter. He needs to know." He looked like he was about to argue. "Even if he can't do anything directly, you still need to tell him. Teachers like Umbridge eventually get what's coming to them."

"Speaking from experience, Amber?" He smiled at me and I winked back at him.

"Always, now tell Sirius about this. Off you go now." I watched as he left and waited till he was out of sight before changing my direction to Professor McGonagall's office. I knocked on the door and waited for the instruction to enter. As I opened the door she looked up from her desk.

"Oh, Miss Del Aqua! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I have some troubling news for you Professor." At this she sat up even straighter. "Professor Umbridge is using special quills for the student is detention. When they write lines on the paper, the lines are carved into the backs of their hands. I have just come from speaking with one student affected."

"And why have you come to me about it, surely your Head of House would be more appropriate?" She eyed me as she spoke.

"The student is one of yours, Professor." Her face was the image of shock.

"Who was the student?" I took a breath, not sure if I should divulge that. "Miss Del Aqua, I insist that you tell me at once!"

"Harry Potter, it was about Voldemort's return. On the back of his hand were the words 'I must not tell lies'."

"Very well, thank you for informing me of this." She stood from behind her desk and moved to the door, indicating that I should follow her. "Return to your duties, Miss Del Aqua. I will see to this matter myself." She left in the other direction, and I smiled to myself. As much as I would like to see the show down, I didn't want to be revealed as the one who had reported the incident.

A few days later the Ministry passed Educational Decree Number 23, appointing Dolores Umbridge to the post of Hogwarts High Inquisitor, giving her the power to interview and evaluate the teaching staff of Hogwarts. I observed in the dark corners of the castle as the Professors were interrogated, one by one. Professor Flitwick recounted with embarrassment and outrage how she had conjured a tape measure to measure his height during his interrogation, in front of his musical students no less. The first of the teachers to be dismissed was Professor Trelawney. In front of the entire student population, she was evicted from her quarters and escorted by Filch into the court yard. I'd never had much time for the spacey woman, but that was just cruel. She sobbed as she stepped toward Umbridge, trying to plead with her to change her mind.

"Sixteen years I have lived and taught here, Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this." She begged the Professor, but Umbridge just stood there looking all the more satisfied with herself.

"Actually I can." She even smiled; I narrowed my eyes at her and sneered. Professor Trelawney turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva I..." she trailed off with another sob. The older woman drew her into her arms, rocking her in comfort.

"Something you would like to say dear?" _'Smug bitch.'_

"Oh there are several things I would like to say." _'Please Professor; I'd love to hear it.'_ She turned to the broken woman in her arms. "There there, shh." The doors to the courtyard flew open then and the Headmaster stormed out into the middle of the scene.

"Professor McGonagall," He barked out. "Might I ask you to escort Sybill back inside."

Relief flooded the faces of both women and I stepped forward to grasp the Divination Professor's luggage. "Come Sybill dear, this way."

"Oh, oh thank you, thank you." She grabbed the headmaster's hand as she passed, and Umbridge and I eyed each other off as I passed her. The doors closed behind the three of us.

"Thank you Miss Del Aqua, I am able to manage this." I placed the bags down and nodded to Professor McGonagall as I made my way to a window to observe the rest of the exchange between the Headmaster and Umbridge.

"...not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster." The Headmaster finished off. Umbridge however did not look deterred.

"For now." She simply said, and made her way to the doors. I stood and watched as she bypassed me, and then turned and eyed me for a few seconds. I held her stare, and she giggled again and went on her way. I decided to visit with Severus after classes that afternoon.

As soon as the last class of the day was over I went straight to Severus, I wanted to know if this would include me. I wasn't technically teaching staff, but I was being hidden in the castle under the guise of a teacher's aide. I knocked on the door to his office to be met with a high pitched, sing-song 'enter'. I closed my eyes briefly and pushed the door open. To my sheer lack of surprise, there was Umbridge in Severus' office, holding a very small vial in her hand. She turned and eyed me for a few seconds, and then she spoke as if she and I hadn't exchanged glares only a few hours prior.

"Ah, Miss er," She checked the clipboard in her arms. "Del Aqua. How nice to finally meet you. You and I will be having a nice long chat in the next week or so. I'm sure we will have much to talk about." She finished with one of those nauseating giggles of hers and left the office, glaring at me the whole way to the door.

"What did you need, Amber?"

"Well I was coming to ask you if I was likely to be interrogated, but I just had that answered for me."

"She asked me for veritaserum, and not wishing to appear hostile, I had no choice but to give it to her." He turned to me, his face a little urgent. "You are to leave the castle immediately. Return to headquarters, stay there with Padfoot. The last thing we need is for the Ministry to find out what you are. If that happens I will not be able to keep you from the Dark Lord."

"Severus, I can't watch over this situation from Headquarters. I can't..."

"Your presence here is no longer important, maintaining your cover is." He swept towards me. "Leave. The. Castle. This evening." He narrowed his eyes at me, daring me to disobey him. But he was right, so I simply nodded and headed back to my quarters to pack. I waited until darkness had settled over the castle before grabbing my bag and slipping out of the Entrance Hall. Once outside the gate I apparated to the doorstep of headquarters. With a whispered password, I swung the front door open and entered the dusty old house.

The house was unusually dark and quiet. I crept past the covered portrait of Black's mother, so as not to disturb her and made my way to the kitchen. It was empty, so I turned and climbed the stairs again. There was movement on the first floor and as I rounded the corner, Kreacher stepped out of the drawing room, muttering his usual grumblings about the occupants of the house.

"Kreacher, is there anyone else here?"

"Only Master Black, he sleeps in his room." He didn't even look at me as he passed and went down the stairs. "Shameful the state of this house, what would mistress say, full of Mudbloods and Blood Traitors. Shameful." I ignored him and continued up the stairs to Black's room. Standing outside the closed door I could hear him speaking inside so I knocked. There was no response and then I heard it.

"NO!" I dropped my bag and opened the door quickly, and there he was on the bed, writhing and thrashing. "No, stop! Leave them be! James!" He thrashed and fought in his sleep, twisting in the bed sheets and I moved to the side of the bed, trying to capture his fists. He lashed out and just missed hitting me by only an inch. I grabbed his arm and pushed him over onto his side, bringing my arms around him and holding him down. "No, let me go, let me go! I'll kill him, I'll kill him! Get off me, let me go."

"Sirius, wake up!" I pleaded with him, and his eyes snapped open. With more strength than I have ever seen him use, he threw me off him to the other side of the bed and pushing me into the mattress, grabbing me around the throat. Hard. My hands flew to his forearm, trying to loosen his grip and after what seemed like hours he came back to himself and released me. His eyes squeezed shut and with a sob his forehead came to a rest on my chest, his hands moving to my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Sorry." He sobbed into my shoulder, and I could feel water running down my skin and onto the sheet beneath me. I wrapped my arms around his back, bringing his body down to lie over me.

"It's alright, you're safe. No one can harm you here. It's alright." I rubbed his back and slowly he drifted to sleep.

I woke up feeling crushed, and I tried to shift only to find that I was pinned beneath something large, heavy and warm. I still hadn't opened my eyes yet, and as I tried to shift whatever it was on top of me I was rewarded with a grunt in my ear. My eyes snapped open and I was staring into steely blue eyes and a scruffy face, staring right back at me. Oh, now I remember. I swallowed and it hurt. A lot. Kind of like I was trying to swallow someone's fist and I grimaced. His eyes travelled lower and they widened to the size of saucers.

"Oh Merlin. Amber, I'm sorry." His fingers came up to stroke my neck very gently. I couldn't help but flinch a little. He didn't miss it, and his face crumpled, his forehead falling back down to my shoulder. "I'm so sorry; I promised myself I wouldn't hurt you again. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's alright." I rasped out, it was quite painful to speak and he lifted his face to mine again.

"Shh, don't speak. I don't want you to hurt yourself." His fingers came up and stroked my face. "Let me take care of you today." He kissed my forehead, and rolling out of bed, turned to tuck me in under the covers. The change in him was astounding, and I wondered if someone had spoken to him. Did anyone other than Severus know what we had been doing? He emerged from the bathroom with an armful of potions and ointments. I sat up as he handed me the first vial, a pain potion. I downed it, wincing as I swallowed and then I felt it kick in. The ache in my throat melted away and then disappeared completely. I stretched my neck, and took a deep breath. "Better?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you." He opened a jar with a green paste inside it. I recognised it as a bruise salve. He scooped some out with his finger and very gently spread it across the growing mark on my throat. I felt it sink into my skin and my throat first warmed and then cooled as the bruise faded. I smiled briefly and, unable to help myself, looked out the window for the sun. He followed my gaze and then hung his head.

"I'm sorry." He looked up into my eyes. I shook my head.

"It's alright; you were having a nightmare..."

"I mean for everything, especially that first night." He blushed, and looked down again. "I treated you horribly, you did nothing to me. You were the first to believe in me, and I treated you like a whore. I'm...I'm sorry. So very sorry." He looked up, and his face was so open, so vulnerable that I had to reach for him. He flinched, as if he expected a slap, but my hand only rested on the side of his face, stroking his cheek.

"I forgive you, Sirius." I smiled at him, and raised myself up to kiss his forehead. His arms came around me and held me to him in a crushing embrace. I held on, rubbing his back and stroking his hair. He released me ever so slightly and raised his face to mine. His hand slid up my body to the back of my neck and he touched his lips to mine ever so gently. He pulled back after a second and laid my head on his shoulder. It was that moment that my stomach chose to growl loudly. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip in embarrassment. He threw his head back and laughed. "I'm sorry; I didn't get dinner last night."

"Breakfast it is then!" He jumped off the bed and, grabbing my hand, pulled me out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. We ate in silence, and only when both of our plates were empty did he speak again. "So what brought you back here last night?"

"Severus told me to leave the school."

"Why?"

"Umbridge has taken over as the high inquisitor of Hogwarts."

"Yes I saw the newspaper report, some drivel about reform at the school."

"She has been interrogating the staff, each in turn. She even pulled a bloody tape measure on Professor Flitwick. The new position gives her the power to dismiss anyone she deems unworthy. She has already gotten rid of Sybill Trelawney." At this he looked up sharply.

"Of all of the teachers in that school, she is the one who needs to be there the most."

"Why is that, I mean I've heard amongst the students that she's a bit of a crack." He shook his head.

"Most of the time she is, but every now and then she has a prediction with astounding accuracy. She is the seer who foretold of the death of Lily and James." I gasped. "Dumbledore gave her the professor's job to protect her, and protect her he has for the last sixteen years. Where is she now?"

"As far as I know she is still in the castle. The Headmaster intervened in her sacking, saying that while Umbridge has the power to dismiss the teachers she is not able to evict them from the school grounds."

He nodded. "How is Harry?"

"You haven't heard from him yet?"

"Should I have?" I winced a little, something he didn't miss. "Amber?"

"You're not going to like this. Umbridge has these special quills that don't need ink to write with. When you write on parchment, there's a curse embedded in them that carves the words into the back of your hand." I watched as his expression darkened the more I told him. "She's been using them on the students as a detention punishment." He slammed his palm down on the table, shaking the utensils and cups.

"WHAT!" He roared. "Has she used this on Harry?" I nodded.

"I told him to tell you about it, but he was worried that he didn't want to burden you. Don't let on that you know, I had to pull it out of him and you are the second person I have told."

"Who was the first?"

"Professor McGonagall. She confronted the woman and I believe that confrontation is what spurred the Minister to enact Educational Decree Number 23. The one appointing her to the position of inquisitor."

"This is not your fault, Amber. It was only a matter of time before the Ministry stuck its nose into the school. They are seeking to find something on Dumbledore, to try to get him to slip up so to speak. As you know the Minister thinks he is after his job, that couldn't be further from the truth. Dumbledore is a man who has never wanted power. Fudge thinks that Dumbledore is building his own army, to storm the Ministry and take it by force. He is more concerned with his grip on power than he is with the safety of the people who look to him for guidance."

"So now that I have been banned from the school, what do I do? I've always been a pair of eyes in the background, watching what others do, trying to suss out the situation. If I'm not there, if I'm stuck here, what do I do?"

"Welcome to my world."

XXXXX

Most of my time was spent keeping Sirius company. It was lonely in that house all by himself, and a few times he commented to me that in a dark and dusty house, sometimes he woke up and thought he was still in Azkaban. He would receive the odd owl from Harry, keeping him up to date on what was happening at the school and occasionally he would read the letters out to me. The Slytherin students had been recruited as the inquisitorial squad for extra credit. When this was read out to me I face-palmed and groaned, sinking further down into the couch. He just chuckled at my reaction.

"Slytherins get ahead largely by snitching Amber. Surely you have realised this in your time at the school."

"I had noticed a tendency to be swift to point the finger."

"Sniv..." I shot him a look. "Snape was the same in school. He used to spend his time following my friends and I around looking for ways to get us expelled. That's how he ended up with the name in the first place."

"I can understand how that would be annoying, but can I ask you something?" To this he nodded. "If he had let you be would you still have tormented him as much?"

"Maybe not as much, but Amber, he was a strange little freak as a kid and from what I've seen he hasn't changed much."

"So was I in my teens, that's what it means to be socially awkward. I wasn't very popular when I was in school either, but having said that I didn't follow people around trying to get them into trouble. I suppose if I had've, I would have found myself in just as much trouble as Severus did in his youth."

"Tell me about yourself, Amber. No one seems to know anything about you."

"What would you like to know?"

"How did you get here? I don't mean travel, but why you?"

"I don't know, I've been asking myself that for some time. I've also been thinking about your reaction to the house I was sorted in..."

"Er, yes, I'm sorry about that also..."

"Thanks, but that's not what I meant. You assumed that I was a Gryffindor, and I can only guess that this is because most elementals are?"

"Yes. Of the half dozen or so elementals that have found their way to Hogwarts before you, the vast majority of them have been in Gryffindor. The only exception to this was..."

"A Ravenclaw by the name of Winston Dervish. Air Elemental." The two of us turned to see the Headmaster standing in the doorway to the library. "Mr Dervish arrived at Hogwarts during the rise of Grindelwald, and fought against him a number of times. Until, unfortunately, he was killed."

"Headmaster, I didn't know you would be visiting us today."

"I didn't expect you to Amber," He said as he entered the library and took a seat. "When Severus had informed me that he removed you from the school I thought perhaps I should check that you and Sirius were getting on better than you did at the beginning of the year. I am happy to note that it seems the two of you have settled your differences." His eyes twinkled and I stole a look at Sirius, who was pointedly not looking at anyone. _'Oh.'_

"Yes, we've been doing a lot of talking since I arrived back." Sirius coloured a little more. "We were just going over how I ended up here."

"Amber, firstly I need to tell you what an elemental is, and I apologise for not explaining it earlier. An Elemental in the form you are is brought about by a dormant magic. Dormant magic is the result of a magical ancestry that, at some point, has lost the ability. Muggle-borns witches and wizards are the result of a natural re-emergence of this dormant magic, however there is precious little research regarding this phenomenon. As such, elementals are potential Muggle-born witches and wizards, and in these cases the magic may only be reignited by terrible trauma. Somewhere in your family history there is a magical root. Survival of the trauma needed to bring this ancient blood line back to life requires a great amount of courage and intelligence, hence the vast majority of Elementals are later acknowledged for those attributes by being sorted into Gryffindor, or in the case of Mr Dervish, Ravenclaw. You, however, were sorted into Slytherin. This suggests you have something else in your bloodline, something unusual. Amber, I need you to think over your family history. Is there something that stands out, something...odd?"

"Not that I can think of, nothing really comes to mind."

"Very well, tell me of your family. Do you have any siblings?"

"I had a brother once, but he and my parents died in the Ash Wednesday Fires in 1983."

"Do you have any other family alive?"

"No, both sets of grandparents died when my brother and I were very young and my parents were both only children..." I trailed of as my mind began to spin. There was something in my memory. I looked up sharply at the Headmaster as I suddenly remembered. "Both of my parents were adopted. I remember, after I found out, I went looking for my biological grandparents. I found my father's parents, but they died shortly after I met them. I never found my mother's parents. There seemed to be no trace of them."

"Perhaps this is where the search should begin. For this I will need your mother's name."

"Her maiden name was Penelope Hurst. That was her adoptive name. I don't know her birth name."

"That is all I need Amber, thank you." He left just as abruptly as he came, and Sirius turned to me.

"I'm sorry about your family, Amber."

"Thank you. It was a long time ago. I had just finished university and I was in a different country at the time. That's the only reason I wasn't there with them. The truly strange thing is that their house was not touched. They were at a friend's house when the blaze swept through, and they didn't have time to get out." I shrugged. "But like I said it was a long time ago, I made peace with it long before I came here."

"What do you think the Headmaster will find?"

"I hope he finds some long lost, forgotten cousin or something. It would be nice to have family again."

XXXXX

"SIRIUS! WAKE UP YOU WRETCHED EXCUSE FOR A BLACK!" The shrieking of Phineas Nigellus from his portrait on the first floor was loud enough to set off the portrait of Sirius' mother. The racket filling Grimmauld Place at two o'clock in the morning was enough to wake the dead, and I sat bolt upright in bed. I ran down the stairs to the first floor and into the room where the previous Headmaster's portrait was kept.

"Headmaster Black, what's wrong?"

"Go and get my Great, Great Grandson out of bed, I have an urgent message for him." I ran out of the room and up the stairs to the third floor, stepping up to the landing as the door swung open and Sirius bounded out in his pyjamas.

"What is all the noise this early in the morning?"

"Headmaster Black's portrait started yelling for you to get out of bed and that woke your mother up. He says he has an urgent message for you." We headed for the portrait of his mother and pulled the curtains shut again before running back into the room where the portrait was hanging.

"Ah, there you are, you useless lay-about..." Sirius looked about ready to burst, so I cut in.

"Headmaster, the message if you please."

"Oh, very well then. The Weasley man has been attacked at the Ministry. His wife, children and the boy Potter will be arriving very soon. So go and make yourself somewhat respectable for a change." He disappeared from the portrait and Sirius and I shared a look.

"Arthur's injured."

"And his children are coming here. Go, get dressed, I'll start the tea." I placed my hand on his shoulder and he pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held him for a few seconds. "It'll be alright." He kissed me quickly on the lips and ran back up the stairs. I went downstairs and set the kettle on the stove, before running back to my room to pull some decent clothes on.

I pulled my shirt on just as I heard the front door swing open, and I ran down the stairs. Four very tired and worried teenagers came stumbling through the door, followed by Molly. She had been crying. I stepped down the last few stairs and she met my eyes. Her lip trembled and I wrapped the older woman in my arms just as Harry came through the door looking very...haunted. Behind me I could hear feet coming down the stairs and I turned slightly to see a now dressed Sirius come down and sweep Harry into his arms.

"Let's move this to the kitchen; I've put the kettle on." As a group we descended the stairs and took up chairs around the kitchen table. Molly walked over to the stove on autopilot and moved to make the tea. I stood and came up behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders and walking her back to the table. "No, Molly. Just sit, I'll take care of this. Let Sirius and I look after you tonight." She sat back at the table and her face dropped into her hands, openly crying. I sat next to her and pulled her head onto my shoulder. She clung to me and wept into my neck. I looked to Sirius and he stood, walking over to the stove to make the tea. I looked around the table at the five children seated there, all of whom were looking at their mother, worry and fear written all over their faces. Sirius came back to the table with eight tea cups following him through the air. The cups set themselves on the table in front of the people sitting around it and once again he placed his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"What happened, Harry?"

The boy told us about his dream regarding Voldemort's snake. How he saw it attack Arthur multiple times, leaving him bleeding and gravely injured on the floor of the Department of Mysteries. Professor McGonagall was woken immediately and he was taken to the Headmaster's office, where the details were checked and the man was rescued and taken to St Mungo's.

"We've got to go to St Mungo's." Ginny looked around at her brothers who were still in their pyjamas. "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything?"

"Hang on; you can't go tearing off to St Mungo's!" Said Sirius.

"'Course we can go to St Mungo's if we want," One of the twins said. "He's our Dad!"

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?"

"What does that matter?" asked the other twin hotly.

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!" Sirius was beginning to lose his temper. "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information?" The twins shared a look between them that looked suspiciously like they couldn't care less.

"Somebody else could have told us...we could have could have heard it from somewhere other than Harry." Ginny said, hopeful to be allowed to go.

"No, children. Sirius is right." Molly pulled herself out of my arms and stood. "We can't go yet, not until we have had word from the Hospital. And you children will not be going until the morning, to bed all of you!" She ushered the kids up the stairs and into their rooms. "Thank you Sirius, Amber. I think I will wait up here. There is no need for you to wait with me, go on to bed."

"Are you sure Molly?" I asked as Sirius stifled a yawn beside me.

"Yes, quite sure. I don't want the children to see me leave when the note comes, and there's no need for you two to stay up watching me drink tea. Go on, dear." Sirius and I left the kitchen and trudged upstairs. I was about to enter the room given to me on the second floor when Sirius grabbed my hand and pulled me further up the stairs to his room.

"I just want company." He looked into my eyes and I nodded. He opened the door and led me inside, shutting the door. He slipped into bed and pulled back the covers in invitation. I hadn't been in his bed since I came back from the school. He had not made a move on me since that morning; it was like he was waiting for my permission. I was not ready to give it yet, but I wanted to keep him company tonight. I climbed onto the bed and slid my feet under the covers. He draped the covers over me and pulled me into his arms. "You were good with Molly tonight. Very caring. I was impressed."

"I'm not heartless you know."

"I know, and I didn't mean it like that. It's just you care, and that isn't common anymore. I like that." I smiled.

"Go to sleep Sirius, I think tomorrow will be a long day." I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

The sun beat in through the window, and I wondered for a second where I was, as the room I usually slept in did not get the morning sun. I shifted in my sleep and three things were immediately obvious, firstly I was definitely not in my bed, nor was I alone. The arm draped across my waist told me my companion was male. I edged an eye open and found myself staring at red and gold curtains around a four poster bed. I shifted slightly on the bed and I felt something poking into my backside, with a groan from behind me.

"It's not nice to tease, Amber." I rolled over onto my back and faced Sirius. He cracked an eye open and smiled a groggy smile.

"How are you this morning?"

"Tired." He pulled me back into his arms and buried his face in my neck. "Don' wanna geddup." He tightened his hold on me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held him. "Was last night real?"

"Unfortunately yes, and the kids are going to want to go to the hospital."

"Do you think I was right to stop them going last night?"

"Yes I do, Arthur is in the best place possible him at the moment, and them running off to be there was not going to change the outcome. It could have, as you said, made matters worse." I brushed the hair out of his eyes and pecked him on the lips. He tried to deepen the kiss, but I placed my fingers against his mouth. "Not yet, Sirius." He nodded and got out of bed.

Later that day, after the Weasley children and Harry had returned from the hospital, Sirius found Harry in the family tree room. From where I was I could hear some of what was said. I found it worrying, he didn't just see the attack, it was as if he was doing the attacking. I bit my lip as I heard this and then I heard what Sirius had to say in response. He told him that he's not a bad person and that the world is not split into good and evil. I smiled as he said that we all have a bit of both in us, and what makes the difference is the part that we choose to act on. As he finished, Hermione poked her head in the doorway and the three of them left the room. The two kids headed down to the kitchen for dinner and Sirius turned and caught my eye.

"I take it you heard that?" He asked, walking over to me. I nodded.

"Yes I did." I smiled up at him, and raised my hand to his cheek. Reaching up on my toes, I pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and I felt his arms snake around my waist. This time when he deepened the kiss I let him, running my other hand up his arm to curl around his shoulder. One of his hands slid up my back and he pulled me into his body with a jerk. I gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, dancing with my own. The hair of his moustache tickled my lip and I felt his other hand slip further down my back to come to rest on my backside. I broke the kiss and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Come to me tonight?" He asked, his face open and vulnerable, his eyes pleading with me. I nodded.

Sirius had left the dinner table a few minutes before me. I sat, only half listening to the conversations going on around the table. I saw movement beside me as Remus sat down next to me.

"Now's your chance to slip out. I believe he's waiting for you." He smirked at my attempt to look confused. "Don't bother trying to deny it. I saw you slip out of his room this morning, and I've seen the looks the two of you share. You are good for him, Amber. I was worried what would happen to him if he was here alone for the whole year."

"You don't mind?" I whispered back to him.

"Mind? Amber, I have no claim on you, and from what I've seen you keep him sane. Now that the two of you have stopped trying to kill each other."

"Thank you Remus, your approval means a lot to me." I stood from the table and, leaning in, kissed his temple. As I left the room, I looked up and caught Tonks staring daggers at me. I pretended not to notice.

XXXXX


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**_A/N: Contains sex, oral and Sirius' chance to redeem himself. Enjoy._**

At the top of the stairs, the door to his room was slightly ajar. I placed my hand flat against it and pushed, it swung open with a creak. Sirius stood in the centre of the room with his back to the door, his arms crossed over his chest. Slowly he turned and I stepped through the doorway, closing the door behind me. We stood and looked at each other for nearly a minute, and it became clear to me that he was waiting for me to make the first move. His arms were still crossed and I placed my hands on either side of his face. I trailed my fingers down the sides of his face, over his shoulders and down his arms. Gently I closed my hands around his wrists and pulled his arms away from his body. When they hung loose at his sides, I ran my hands back up his arms and over his shoulders once more. I held his face in the palms of my hands and ever so slowly pressed my lips to his. His hands came to rest on my hips and he groaned into my mouth. My hands came to the top button of his shirt, and I eased it though the hole. One by one, I undid the buttons of his shirt, my hands moving further down to the next in turn. His eyes never left mine, his hands glued to my hips. His shirt fell open and I ran my hands up his chest, pushing it to the side and off his shoulders. He was covered in tattoos, and I traced them with my fingers.

"Don't." His hands covered mine to stop them in their tracks. "They are pain." I twisted my hands in his grip to grasp his hands.

"They are you, Sirius. You have suffered terribly. Nothing can change that. I accept you, all of you." His breath choked out and he brought my hands to his lips, crushing them against the backs of my hands. I waited for him to be ready for me to continue. Slowly he released my hands and I took his face in them, kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in flush against him, as I snaked my arms around his neck. His lips moved against mine, becoming more and more insistent. His tongue searched mine, and then he trailed little kisses and nips down the side of my neck. I leaned my head back to allow him access, his hands seeking the end of my top and finding it, he inched his hands under the fabric and onto the skin of my back.

His fingertips burned a trail up to the clasp on my bra and with a flick of his wrist it snapped open. He pulled both it and my shirt off at the same time, leaving me bare-breasted to his gaze. His hands came back around my body to palm my breasts, the pads of his thumbs teasing my nipples. He attached his lips to my collar bone, and wrapping his arms around me, lifted me off the floor and carried me to the bed. He laid me down gently and stood back, undoing the buckle of his belt and then his trousers. He dropped them to the floor and I noted that he didn't wear underwear. My eyes travelled up and down his body, taking in the sight of him and when I came back to his eyes they held a satisfied smirk. He kicked his pants away and crawled back on to the bed, planting kisses up my body as he made his way back to my lips for another heated kiss. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and rolled him onto his back, much to his shock. I straddled him, feeling his arousal through my pants on the back of my thigh, and smiled at the look on his face.

"My turn." I smiled down at him and then leant forward, attaching my lips to his neck. Gently I raked my teeth against his skin and he cried out hoarsely, grabbing me around the waist and hanging on for dear life. Once again I trailed my fingers over the tattoos on his chest, and while this time he didn't try to stop me, he screwed his eyes shut and held his breath. I looked up at his face and ran my fingers gently across his brow, his eyes easing open and his body relaxing. I kissed the corner of his mouth and his eyes drifted shut, succumbing to my touch. For the third time that night, I trailed my fingers down his chest, tracing the tattoos and this time he relaxed into my touch, moaning as my lips followed the path set by my fingers. I found my way to his nipple and I flicked it with my tongue. He arched up into me and gasped, his hands gently cupping my head, holding me to him. The nipple pebbled and I wrapped my lips around it, sucking gently. Another ragged gasp and I was tugged up.

"I can't wait any longer, have to taste you." He flipped me onto my back again and my jeans and knickers disappeared to the other side of the room. He ran his tongue down the side of my neck, finding the spot at the base of my ear that made me gasp and sent tingles through my body down to my toes. His tongue travelled even lower and he took my nipple between his lips. Flicking his tongue, he teased me, switching from nipple to nipple until I was begging him for more. He travelled lower, over my stomach and down even lower. He ran his tongue over the seam of my hip and pulled my legs up and over his shoulder. He looked up and cast a cheeky grin up at me. He dipped his head and took a long wet lick. My head fell back on to the pillow with a moan and I felt him chuckle against my core.

"Like that do you?" He licked me again, flicking his tongue over my clit and I jumped. He took another long lick and then attacked my clit. Wrapping his lips around it he sucked on it like a straw, flicking his tongue as he did. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I writhed on the bed above him. He braced an arm over my stomach to hold me steady as he feasted on me, his other hand reaching in to dip a finger into me. He licked, flicked, sucked and nibbled as his finger thrust in and out. He added a second finger and I felt the tension build inside of me. The tingling started at the base of my spine and as it worked its way down my legs it turned into a burn. Again he wrapped his lips around my clit and sucked as his fingers thrust harder and faster. My legs tightened around his head and he hummed into my quim. A few more flicks of his tongue and I shattered, screaming his name and arching off the bed. Gently he pulled my legs from around his head and crawled up my body.

"Knew you'd love that; taste so good." Taking my lips, I could taste myself on his tongue. He reached down and grasped his erection, running it up and down my slit, moistening the head. He wrenched his lips off of mine and looked into my eyes, asking permission. I reached down and grabbed his backside, trying to pull him down. He smiled at me and took my lips again as he pushed forward slowly. My breath was torn from my lungs as he settled onto me, buried to the hilt.

"You feel...so good. Ah, amazing..." He stroked the hair off my forehead and laid butterfly kisses on my eyelids, my cheeks, my temple and then finally my lips. I opened for him immediately and he dipped his tongue in, his arms coming around my body and holding me to him as he started to move slowly. Slow, gentle, tiny thrusts. Stroking hands and duelling tongues, he rocked me gently. I wrapped my arms around him and nestled my face into the crook of his neck. He whispered to me, incoherently, his breath on my ear and his eyes locked on mine. He dipped his head and took my lips again and then nudged my face up with his nose so he could reach my throat. He ran his tongue across my neck as his hips kept up the steady pace, mine writhing to meet his. I needed more, and so I dug my nails into his back and he answered with an increase in pace.

"Oh, Oh yes Amber. Just like that."

"Harder, please Sirius." He pushed just a little harder, just a little faster, his hand reaching between us to stroke me. His thrusts started to become jerky and he rubbed my clit harder, pinching and twisting.

"Gonna come baby, want you with me." He sped up just a little more and one last pinch to my clit had me shattering again for the second time that night, arching up into him and clasping him to me. He followed just a few seconds later, his body tight as a bowstring and his face the picture of pleasured agony. With a shout the tension in his body melted away and he fell forward with a final thrust, his forehead on my shoulder. He rolled off me and collapsed by my side, pulling me across his body.

"Wow." Was all I could say. I felt him huff out a spent laugh. I kissed his shoulder and curled into his side. Within seconds we were both asleep.

I was dreaming that I was warm and my body was humming. I stirred in my sleep as I felt a bolt of pleasure lance through my body. There was a tickling sensation between my legs and I shifted again, my eyes slowly opening. The sensations did not die down, in fact they grew in intensity, and I felt a tongue probing. I looked down to see a shaggy black head between my legs. That head lifted and the eyes of Sirius met mine, full of mischief and mirth. He waggled his tongue over my clit again and my head fell back onto the pillow with a moan. One more flick of his tongue and a wave washed over me, throwing my head back and my mouth dropping open.

"Oh, Sirius!" He crawled up my body, licking and nipping along the way. He stopped at my nipples, and pushing my breasts together, took both of them into his mouth at the same time. I cried out in surprise and pleasure at the unexpected sensation. He raised himself further up and captured my lips in a lazy kiss.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He broke the kiss briefly. "How do you feel?"

"Let me show you." I rolled him over and straddled him, sinking down onto his morning erection. He placed his hands on my hips, his mouth dropping open in a groan. I settled there for a minute, letting him feel me around him, and then I started to move. I rode him slowly, my hands resting on his chest for balance, and his fingers trailed up over my body. He grabbed my hips and tried to increase my speed, but I resisted, intent on teasing him for a little longer. Soon I needed more.

"Sirius, please..." He pulled me down for a kiss, and rolled me onto my back.

"How do you want it?"

"Hard...fast...please." He grabbed my hips and held them still while he pounded me into the mattress. I screamed, and held on to his shoulders as he gave me what I needed. His hips snapped forward wildly, and he wrapped an arm around me, his other hand coming down between us to rub furiously at my clit. I started to shake, my nails digging into his back and I shattered, his name torn from my lips. His thrust even harder, once, twice and then slid home with one more powerful thrust and his muscles contorted, the tendons in his neck bulging and I felt warmth flood me with his completion. He propped himself up on his arms, palms flat on the mattress, head bowed and sweat running of his brow. I ran my hands up his arms to cup his face, bringing his gaze to me. I pulled him down for a long kiss. He dropped to his elbows and, after pulling back from my lips, rested his forehead on my shoulder while his breath returned to normal.

XXXXX


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**_A/N: Contains coarse language, canon character death, torture, violence, abuse, implied torture, implied Incest. Nothing really graphic though._**

"Are you ok?" He looked at me, a little self conscious.

"Better than ever." He smiled a bright, warm smile.

"Happy Christmas, by the way."

XXXXX

"Why did you leave?" I looked up from my book to see Harry standing in front of me, Hermione next to him. "You promised you would be watching out for us and you lasted barely two weeks!"

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't want to leave but I had no choice."

"You did have a choice, you could have stayed but you ran." I held my hand up to stop the outburst.

"Harry, I was asked to leave."

"By who? Umbridge?"

"No, by Professor Snape..."

"Fuck Snape, he..."

"Hey that's enough! He didn't want me to be interviewed by Umbridge."

"Why ever not?" Hermione asked. "Why are you any different to the other staff?"

"Perhaps you should sit down, the two of you." I waited for them as they sat cross legged on the floor. "My role as teacher's aide is a facade, if you haven't noticed I don't really do much."

"I had noticed that." Hermione smiled at me.

"I am not quite normal, do either of you know what an elemental is?" Harry shook his head, but Hermione looked as if she was thinking about it.

"I remember reading something about it, but it wasn't very clear."

"An elemental is a dormant Muggle-born witch or wizard. As you are probably aware, Hermione, Muggle-borns have a magical ancestor somewhere in their family tree. Usually a squib who had married a Muggle and the lineage has been forgotten. Everyone in that line then has the potential for magic, but while some have it activated naturally, others have to have it woken up by force, usually by a severe trauma."

"But if you are Muggle-born, then why are you in Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"The Headmaster is looking into that, he said there must be something else about me that had the sorting hat place me in Slytherin. Most elementals end up in Gryffindor, or in one case, Ravenclaw. So for the past few years I have been hiding at the school under the guise of a teacher's aide, but my role is primarily to watch what goes on in the school and lend assistance where possible."

"But with Umbridge taking over the school..." Hermione trailed off.

"Her true position was in danger of becoming known to the Ministry, so Snape sent her back here." Sirius finished off for the girl. "It would be bad for all of us if Voldemort were to find out about Amber, and what she is. He would stop at nothing to bring her over to his side."

XXXXX

Fudge was blaming everything that was happening on Sirius. First the disappearances that had been slowly gaining frequency during the year. Then the paper that morning read that there was a mass break out at Azkaban. I hid the newspaper from him for as long as I could, as I didn't want it to upset him. Unfortunately Remus stopped by for a visit, bringing a copy with him and showing it to Sirius.

"They are blaming you for all of this, Sirius. Instead of listening to Dumbledore and accepting that the Dark Lord is behind it, they are pinning it all on you."

"Why hadn't I seen this before? All of my other papers are delivered here, and Kreacher doesn't answer owls, so this should have been delivered to me? Who would..." His head whipped around sharply to where I was seated on the stairs, as I saw him move I turned my attention to the book I was reading. "Amber?" I looked up, my best blank expression plastered on my face.

"Yes?"

"Did you take my paper?"

"Why would I want your paper? I don't read that trash, I wait till the order meetings to get my information accurately." I turned back to my book and leafed through a few pages. I heard Remus snort behind him.

"Amber..." I huffed and looked up again.

"If you won't believe me, Sirius, why don't you accio it and see where it comes from?" I hid it in Harry's room on the first floor. Not the best place I'd admit, but I was short on time and it was out of the way of the casual observer. Sirius called my bluff and sure enough it flew out of the door and down the stairs into his hand. Remus had a palm over his eyes, and his shoulders were shaking a little, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Harry's room?" He looked at me and I knew I was caught. "Why, Amber?"

"I didn't want it to upset you. I know it kills you to be stuck here, and I thought if you found out what they were saying it would make it worse." He walked over to me and pulled me to my feet for a hug.

"You know, I think perhaps you are one of the few Slytherins using your powers of evil for good."

"Oh Btthh." I blew a raspberry at him and he grabbed my tongue between his teeth gently. I looked sideways at Remus, who was now outwardly laughing. "Are 'ou going tho do thomthing abouth thith?" I asked; pointing at my tongue still pinned out of my mouth.

"No. That'll teach you to keep your tongue out of harm's way!" He doubled over in laughter, as the door swung open, letting the other Order members in. I heard the voice of Severus, just out of my vision range.

"That is disgusting." Remus was now howling with laughter. "While I have come to expect such behaviour from Black, I am surprised at you, Amber. Or perhaps I shouldn't be any longer, given the company you keep." He swept past the two of us and headed for the stairs to the kitchen.

"Theveruth, he wonth leth me go!" I called after him.

"Shis is what you get for bwowing raspberriesh." Sirius said to me, my tongue still trapped between his teeth.

"Eah, an' now 'ou're thuck tho." I quirked an eyebrow at him. Remus was leaning against the wall, trying to laugh and gasp for air at the same time.

"What is going on here?" Molly shrieked from the doorway. I looked at Sirius and saw the evil glint in his eye.

"Whath are 'ou..." as fast as he released me, he pounced, claiming my lips in a dramatic kiss and bending me backward over his arm. I clung to his shoulders in fright as I heard a wolf whistle coming from the doorway. He pulled me back up and released me with a smug look on his face. I tried to glare at him, but I couldn't hold it and I dissolved into a mortified laugh. He slung his arm around my shoulders and walked me to the kitchen.

Nearly the entire Order was seated around the table as we discussed the recent break out at Azkaban. Auror Moody had explained that Voldemort had arranged for the release of his most faithful servants. With the dementors on his side, they were only too happy to submit to his request. One of the walls to the prison was blasted open so as to hide the fact that it was an inside job, knowing that the Ministry would lay the blame squarely at the feet of Sirius. Not only would this keep the public unaware of the truth, but it would also help to deflect the mistrust away from the Ministry and back on to the Headmaster.

"There were ten of them who managed to get out," Moody growled from his corner of the kitchen. "The names that we know are Dolohov, Mulciber, both of the Lestrange brothers and Bellatrix..." at the sound of his cousin's name I felt Sirius stiffen beside me and I moved my hand over his on the table. He turned his hand over and gave mine a gentle squeeze. I looked across the table to see Remus smiling at us and I smiled back briefly before turning my attention back to Moody. "...Rookwood, Travers. There were also three others whose names I wasn't able to get."

"The Ministry is calling you a rallying point for the Death Eaters that were incarcerated."

"Yes, I know. I read the report." I bit the inside of my lip and Remus snorted. I shot him a glare and he threw on his best innocent face.

"Is there something you three want to fill us in on?" Moody barked.

"Oh no, Moody, I think everything is out in the open now, don't you Amber?" Remus said with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, and this time it was Sirius who snorted.

"There's nothing going on here that you need to know about Auror Moody, the boys just seem to be unable to leave the inside joke at the door tonight." I shot them both a glare in turn and they sobered immediately. I turned back to the meeting in the hope of ignoring them, and caught the disgusted look on the face of Severus. I looked away.

"We have to double our recruitment efforts, but it's getting more and more difficult to do. The rubbish being printed by the Daily Prophet is holding us back; unfortunately people believe that more than they do us." Remus said, bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Have you been able to locate the werewolf communities, Remus?" Molly asked

"Only traces of them. Every time I find a location they had been using, they have moved on by the time I get there."

"I'm sure you'll catch up with them soon enough Remus." Tonks' voice had a strange tone to it, and Remus shifted in his seat. I swept my gaze between the two of them and saw the look she was giving him and the response on his face. I sat back in my seat and sipped at my water, smiling at the message I got when it touched my skin. Now is not the time for that conversation, but I would speak with him regardless. He caught my eye, taking in my drink and the look on my face, his eyes widened and he coloured a little. I chuckled to myself. The meeting droned on, eventually coming to a close with Molly announcing that dinner would be ready shortly.

"Amber, a word. Outside." Severus swept from the room.

"Dun dun dun." I heard Sirius play out under his breath and I elbowed him in the ribs, earning another snort from Remus. Once again I saw Tonks' eye narrow at me. Perhaps I should have a word with her first. I stood and followed Severus out of the room into the hallway.

"If you insist on carrying on this _arrangement_ you have with Black, at least have the decency to not flaunt it in front of the rest of the Order."

"It's not like that anymore..."

"Tell me you don't think that cavorting with Black is actually a _relationship_? I never took you for a fool, Amber. The only relationship Black has ever had is with his own ego. He will use you and when he is no longer bound to this house he will lose interest in you. You are not special to him; you are just the only option." I looked away from him, but he brought his finger up under my chin and raised my eyes to his again. "I don't want to see you hurt." He turned and swept out of the house and into the night. I stood staring at the door as it closed behind him.

"Fifteen years ago he would've been right." I turned to see Sirius coming up behind me. "But then I spent twelve years sitting in a cold cell thinking about James and Lily, and that I might have missed my chance to be happy. I can't promise you that I won't hurt you, anyone who does is lying, but I don't see you as my only option."

I smiled at him and he opened his arms to me, folding me up into a hug. "Thank you."

"After all, there is still Molly!" I looked up at him sharply to see him laughing, and I slapped him in the shoulder. "I'm kidding, I promise!"

XXXXX

"Headmaster, what a pleasant surprise!" The Headmaster had just arrived on the doorstep of headquarters.

"Unfortunately, Amber, this is not a happy visit. And I am no longer the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"What?"

"But why?" Sirius had come up behind me at the sound of the Head... I mean Mr Dumbledore's voice.

"I think I would like to discuss this over a cup of tea, would you care to join me?"

"Of course, Head...er..."

"Albus is fine, Amber."

"Of course, Albus." It still felt strange on my tongue as I led them both into the kitchen for tea. I set the kettle on the stove and as we waited for it to boil Albus began to tell us how this had come about. Harry, Hermione and Ron had started an organisation of students to train in combat, seeing the DADA classes were strictly theoretical this year. They had called it Dumbledore's army, both as a salute to the man himself and a way of thumbing their nose at the Ministry. Sirius and I shared a look of pride in the kids and Albus chuckled along with us. Unfortunately the group had been discovered, leading to the Ministry coming to arrest Albus and his flight to headquarters.

"So now I will be working with the Order full time until further notice." He finished off.

"Do you think you will be reinstated?" I asked.

"It's hard to say. I am not concerned for my position; however the student's welfare is of upmost importance to me." He shook his head. "We will simply have to wait and see. On another note I have made significant progress in uncovering your family history. I learned that the magical influence in your blood line came from your mother's mother, not her father. Amber I have some troubling news for you. You do have one remaining family member left..."

"Can I meet them?" I sat further up in my chair and felt my face breaking into a smile. I looked as Sirius and he was smiling at me as well. I turned my gaze back to Albus, expecting to see him smiling also, but his expression was grave. And then I realised what he had said. 'Troubling news'. He shook his head.

"I would hope that you do not have to meet your uncle until it is absolutely necessary. Your mother's mother's name was Merope Gaunt. She had one other child, his name was Tom Riddle. Amber, I'm sorry to say, Voldemort is your half uncle." The face of the Headmaster swam in front of my eyes and suddenly the room was too hot. I vaguely heard the Headmaster calling to me as I blacked out.

I was lying on the floor of the kitchen, the face of the Headmaster and Sirius staring down at me. I shut my eyes again, not ready to face the reality of what I had just heard.

"We all have monsters in our family history, Amber." Sirius whispered to me, wrapping his arms around me and I opened my eyes looking into his face. "It's alright."

"Amber, when you are ready, I would like to ask you a few questions. But only when you are ready." I sat up in Sirius' arms and he helped me back onto the chair I had fallen from.

"Head...Albus, if you don't mind I'd like to get this over and done with." He nodded to me.

"Very well, please tell me what happened before you arrived at Hogwarts as the elemental." I recounted to him the story of the deaths of my husband and children. Sirius took my hand in his as I told of how my husband was killed and the state I found my girls in when I had awoken. "And this was in the August of 1991?" I nodded. "You mentioned to me once before that you had a brother, was he older or younger than you?"

"Younger."

"And there was never any sign of magic from him?"

"Not that I was aware of."

"Amber, I must tell you now, a few centuries ago there was a prophecy foretold of a girl child both Muggle-born and the child of the heir of Slytherin. She was prophesied to arrive at the darkest hour and tip the balance. I believe that witch is you."

"But what am I meant to do?" I asked.

"The Prophecy mentioned a choice of some sort, but the nature of the choice is not clear." He eyed me over the top of his glasses. "I fear that, should Tom learn of this connection, his actions may be unpredictable. Amber, he is as likely to kill you for this as he is to attempt to recruit you. I will take my leave of you now; I believe that the two of you have things to discuss." He stood from the table and left the room.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know." I turned and looked him in the eye. "I..." My face fell into my hands, my elbows resting on the table.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." He pulled me to my feet gently and led me up to his bedroom. He stripped me down and laid me on the bed, following me under the covers and pulled me into his arms, kissing me on the forehead. "It'll be alright. As long as I'm alive, they won't get you."

I awoke alone, to the sound of voices just outside Sirius' bedroom door. I knew one of them to be Sirius, and as he finished off I could identify the other as Remus.

"...your voice down, she's asleep."

"At four o'clock in the afternoon? Padfoot, you devil."

"It's not like that, Moony, she's had a shock." There was a pause. "That's for her to tell you if she wants; I'll check if she's awake." He poked his head back in the door and, seeing me, came in and shut the door. "Sweetheart, Remus is here. I think you should tell him what happened today, but only if you want to." I remembered the trust he put in me only a few years ago and nodded.

"Alright, I'll be out in a moment." He left the room and shut the door again. I stood from the bed and dressed, then opened the door to find the two men standing on the other side waiting for me.

"Amber, are you ok?" I shook my head and looked to Sirius.

"Do you want me to speak for you?" Sirius asked.

I nodded. "For now."

He turned to Remus. "Do you know what happened to her family?"

"You mean her husband and children? Yes."

"There's more..." Sirius retold the story of what happened to my parents and brother, the fact that my parents were adopted and that my mother was revealed today to be the half-sister of Voldemort. Remus' head whipped around to look at me and his eyes swelled to the size of dinner plates at this. I took a step back from him and looked to Sirius.

"Amber, it's alright. I won't hurt you. This is not your fault." Remus began and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed onto his shoulder.

"The Headmaster thinks that he could come after her if he finds out." Sirius finished. Remus pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"We will do our best to make sure that doesn't happen, Amber." His eyes flicked back and forth between mine. "That's a promise."

XXXXX

"AMBER!" Sirius roared from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sirius, what's wrong?"

"Harry's in trouble, the Order's been summoned to the Department of Mysteries. I have to go."

"Well then I'm coming with you."

"No Amber, you can't." Remus said simply. "We can't afford for the Death Eaters to find out about you."

"He's right, love, stay here and wait for us to get back." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard on the lips. "This shouldn't take long." And with a wink he was gone. I don't know how long I waited. What could have been only half an hour felt like all night. I passed the time pacing the kitchen, and for every little sound that echoed in the house I was on my feet checking the door.

After what seemed like an eternity, I heard the door swing open. I ran up the stairs to watch the order members file in. Albus came in first, followed by Moody and Shacklebolt. Then Ginny and Ron came through the door. Last were Tonks and Remus, on either side of a shattered Harry. I scanned the faces in the hall again, and then met the eyes of Remus. He looked at me broken, and shook his head. Harry looked up and tears ran down his face.

"No." I shook my head. "No. Where is he? Remus? Harry?"

"He...He fell." Harry stammered out the words. I fell to my knees in the hallway, my head in my hands and wailing into my arms. Hands lifted me off the floor and I was pulled into the embrace of Albus Dumbledore. I sobbed into his robes as he directed me back to the kitchen with everyone else.

"Come now, Amber. Sit down." He seated me in a chair in the kitchen. "Tonks, look after her will you?" I was handed to the woman with the purple hair and she held me like a small child, rocking me and stroking my hair.

"You loved him?" She whispered to me and I nodded. "I know he loved you too."

XXXXX

1996/1997 School Year.

I received a notice from the Real Estate agent, less than one month after the death of Sirius, my flat had sold. Even though we were not on friendly terms while he was a guest under my roof, I couldn't return. The memories hurt too much. It was like losing my family all over again. I sold my home, my furniture and the majority of my belongings and moved into Headquarters. Not that the memories there didn't hurt either.

Voldemort had failed to retrieve the prophecy in such a spectacular fashion that it resulted in the destruction of the orb. He had also announced his presence once more in the wizarding world so that even Fudge could no longer deny his return. Fudge was forced to resign as a result of his poor handling of the situation and a new, stronger minister was appointed to the role.

The news of the attack on the two bridges of London and Diagon alley were currently being discussed at the order meeting. Severus had informed us that he was not aware of the plot to kidnap Mr Ollivander, the wandmaker, until after the event had occurred.

"How could you not know of this Snape?"

"Very simply, Auror Moody. The Dark lord involves only those needed for the mission. As I was on other business, I was not informed of this."

"And what other business was this?"

"Business that is best left between Severus and I, Alastor." We all stood as Professor Dumbledore entered the room. As he moved to take a seat I noted that his hand appeared to be burned black and withered.

"Good evening Professor, how are you?" I asked, pointedly looking at his hand.

"Ah, Amber. Oh I'm fine, simply an unhappy run in with some wayward magic. It'll pass I assure you. Now, this business with Ollivander is not important for the time being, I would rather discuss a much more disturbing revelation given me by Severus earlier this evening. Severus, if you please."

"Unfortunately the Dark Lord has discovered who and what you are, Amber. He has requested you be brought into his service."

"But how?"

"It is not known how he discovered this; however it is possible that he may have discovered this from Emmeline Vance before her death." I placed my face in my palm, trying to steady my breath before I turned my gaze back towards the Headmaster.

"Does he know?"

"Know what?" asked Molly.

"There's more?" Tonks chipped in.

"Amber, are you sure?" Remus leant into me and although his voice was low, many at the table still caught his question.

"Sure about what?" Molly's voice was rising as she looked from Remus to myself to the Headmaster and back again. "What is it that we don't know?"

"Amber if you chose to reveal this, that is your choice." I shook my head.

"No, Headmaster, they need to know." I turned to look at the people seated, all staring at me. "During the year, the Headmaster asked me about my past and how I came to be here. As you all likely know, most elementals are sorted into Gryffindor. I however was sorted into Slytherin, sparking curiosity as to how that may have occurred. During that conversation I revealed to the Headmaster that while both of my parents were adopted, I had located my father's parents but not my mother's. A few weeks ago the Headmaster came back to me with disturbing news. My mother's mother's name was Merope Gaunt, making her Voldemort's half-sister." Predictably the table erupted in outrage. Abuse came at me from every angle, even Severus looked at me as if I had grown a new head. Several of the Order Members had drawn their wands on me and suddenly Remus stood, pulling me up and dragging me bodily behind him.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" He bellowed out over the racket. I peeked out from behind his shoulder to see the Headmaster nod to him approvingly. "Never has she given us any reason to doubt her. She is not who her family is, or have you forgotten that Sirius Black came from a family full of pure-blooded zealots and he was one of the best men I ever knew!"

"Comparing her to Black is far from a glowing reference, Lupin." Severus drawled from the corner of the room.

"Severus..." The Headmaster held his hand up to end the budding argument. "Amber, I am sorry for these turn of events, but you are to leave with Severus when next he is summoned to Tom's side. Severus, you are to ready her for the meeting as best you can in the time you have. Everyone else will remember that while this may be out of our control, it is also an opportunity to learn more of Tom's activities."

"Amber you are to commence learning occlumency immediately." He indicated that I should follow him out of the room. With a last look at Remus and the Headmaster I stood and moved to the door of the room. The rest of the Order watched me leave in silence, however as soon as I had shut the door the argument began again. "Pay no attention to them, while they are all too happy to receive intelligence from the Dark Lord's ranks they despise the actions required to obtain that intelligence."

He looked up at me as I still hadn't said anything yet. I stood in the hallway, staring at the wall. My gaze sharpened again as he moved in front of me and grasped my arms, shaking me slightly. "Your first lesson will be to pay attention at all times. One lapse of concentration is all it could take to cost you your life and the Order the war."

"Sorry Severus, it won't happen again." I said simply. He nodded and continued.

"You will learn to keep the Dark Lord out of your thoughts. Empty your mind. Learn to control your emotions and you will be able to discipline your mind. Occlumency is the ability to repel mental invasion, those who are not in control of their thoughts and emotions will not be able to resist penetration. Prepare yourself, Amber." He gave me only a moment to clear my thoughts before barking "Legilimens."

Images swam in front of my mind; I was no longer in control of what my mind's eye was seeing. Memories of Sirius and I in varying situations. The memory of our first night together as lovers burned in my mind and in the memory I looked to the side of Sirius' face to see Severus leering over us. "Fascinating as this is, Amber, I have no desire to watch you and Black fornicate. Now push. Me. OUT!" I rallied my mental strength and with a shove of my mind tried to remove him from the memory. The sound of something large hitting the opposite wall of the Library drew me back to the present. The force of my shove had sent Severus hurtling backwards into the bookshelves. He picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off. "Better, next time do not let me in to begin with..."

"Leave those memories alone." He crossed the floor and leant down into my face.

"Any memory you leave unguarded will become the plaything of the Dark Lord. Nothing is sacred to him, and therefore so will nothing be in these training sessions." He took two steps back and I took the time to clear my mind once again. I took a breath and focussed on the memory a few years back of Severus in his potions cupboard looking for stolen supplies. I didn't even hear him utter the incantation to penetrate my mind, and yet he got no further than viewing that memory. I could feel him digging in my mind for anything unguarded so I allowed him to see the memory of my confrontation with Remus only a year later. I felt the fingers of magic withdraw from my mind and I looked up at him. He wore an expression of satisfaction. "Much better, however we will practise this every night after dinner until you are called."

Practise we did. Each evening Severus met me in the Black Family Library for a training session in Occlumency. Very soon I had mastered the ability to not only guard unhelpful memories and thoughts, but show him only what I wanted him to know and even create memories. I was also instructed by Severus on how to present myself to the Dark Lord when the time came. With little more than a month before the beginning of the school year, Severus' mark burned and I was apparated to the side of the Dark Lord.

We landed in front of an enormous mansion, closed off from the outer world by a pair of wrought iron gates. Beyond the gates was a wide driveway lined with well-manicured hedges leading to the front door of the mansion. The gates swung open allowing us entry and we walked up the driveway to the door. The door was answered by a house-elf who took our coats and directed us to the ballroom, where the rest of the party was awaiting our arrival. The room was cavernous with dark decor and in the centre of the room a group of figures clad in black was congregated. At the sound of the door to the room swinging open they all turned and watched as Severus led me to the centre of the room. To the letter of Severus' instructions, I followed him to the centre of the crowd and knelt at the feet of the figure in the middle of the room. Pale faced, bald and with red glowing eyes, in front of me stood Voldemort. He held his hand out to me to kiss the ring on his finger, and with no hesitation I did so. He then turned his palm over to me and offered his hand, helping me off the floor. Again with no hesitation I took the hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"Friends, I shall return briefly as I wish to have a private word with the lovely lady here. Severus, you may join us." He turned from the group and led the two of us to a smaller room off the main ballroom. "I must admit that I was initially disappointed in Severus for not informing me of your existence. I have however forgiven him and requested that he introduce us at the next meeting. Welcome child; tell me, what is your name?"

"Amber Del Aqua, My Lord. I am a water elemental."

"And a Slytherin also, am I correct?"

"Yes, Sire."

"An unusual occurrence indeed." He eyed me. "Suddenly you seem unsure of yourself, Amber."

"Your Lordship, I have news that you may not like."

"Try me."

"My lord, it seems that I am your half-niece." His eyes narrowed at me and I allowed the memory of hearing the news for the first time to come to the surface. He saw the Headmaster informing me of my heritage. He released my mind from his probing.

"How long have you known this for Severus?" He hissed at the man dangerously.

"He was only told this morning. It is something I have kept from the order to retain their trust. I felt I would only endanger Severus' position by telling him so I kept this to myself. Only Dumbledore and Black knew." I knelt at his feet. "Master if you must punish anyone, please punish me instead."

"There will be no punishment for this tonight," He once again offered me his hand and pulled me off the floor. "You will however, from this moment on, refer to me as Father. And as a dutiful daughter you will serve me." He took my hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow. "Come, Daughter, it is time I introduced you to our guests."

"Yes, Father." We re-entered the ballroom with Severus in tow.

"Friends, I thank you for your patience. Severus has presented me with a happy gift this evening. Unbeknownst to me, I had become a father. My daughter has been located and returned to me to take her place at my side." He took my hand from his elbow and held it up. "I now present to you, my loyal followers, my daughter Amber." He waited for the polite applause to die down before continuing. "And now I have a gift for you all. Upon my return, many of your brothers and sisters were not present to witness the rebirthing of this new era. One of our number thought to escape, to turn tail and flee, thinking that my influence was too narrow, my power too weak to find him. He was mistaken. Find him I did, and I have brought him here tonight so that we all may be reminded of the consequences of abandoning our mighty purpose."

The crowd seethed and then parted as a trembling body was pushed to the floor in the middle of the circle. Already beaten and bleeding, the person turned their face to Voldemort; Karkaroff. He crawled on his hands and knees to the man at my side and reaching out with his hands pleaded for forgiveness.

"My lord, I could not believe that it was true. I feared a trick of the ministry. Please forgive me for not heeding the call, I was a fool..."

"That you were, Igor, that you were. I consider myself a tolerant man, Igor; however my tolerance does not stretch to fools." A small, thin, cruel smile stretched across the face of the man beside me. "You have betrayed not only me, but many of your brothers and sisters. My true faithful wasted away in prison out of love for me. Bellatrix, how long were you and your husband in prison for?"

"Fourteen years, my Lord." Came the answer from the crazed woman in the front row.

"And how long were you in the prison for, Igor? Before you traded your place for the places of your brethren? The ones who could have spent that time seeking me out and bringing my return about faster? Was it not only a year or less?" The face of the man at our feet drew in horror at the situation he now found himself.

"Severus, old friend. I beg of you..." Severus' eyes flicked to Voldemort, asking for permission to speak. The Dark Lord indicated with a nod of his head.

"You tried to sell me as well, Karkaroff, and very nearly cost me my position with Dumbledore. If you had succeeded, our lord would not have had access to the information I have imparted to him since his return." The man then turned his pleading gaze onto me. Severus moved faster than I have even seen him do so before, his boot connecting with the man's nose and his head flicking back as his body flipped over with the force of the kick. Blood splattered on the floor of the ballroom. "Do not cast your eyes at the daughter of our Lord!" Severus drew his wand then and the first crucio of the night was cast. Voldemort took his seat in the chair placed in the room for him and, conjuring a cushion, drew me down to sit at his feet.

From our place at the front of the room, I watched as the former Highmaster of Durmstrang was tortured by the other people in the room, one by one. All of those he had wronged had their turn at making the man scream, and scream he did. As the agonising cries echoed off the walls of the ballroom, I felt fingers weave their way into my hair. Fingernails stroking at my scalp, I repressed the urge to shudder and reminded myself of where I was. Those fingers moved down the back of my scalp to the base of my skull and pressed, massaging at the muscles there as he pulled my head onto his knee.

"You may embrace my leg if you wish, Daughter." I took this to be an instruction and wrapped my arms around his calf muscle. The stench of blood filled the air and the floor was glistening and sticky when Voldemort stood from his seat. The crowd parted to reveal Karkaroff, barely conscious, naked, broken and bleeding heavily in the centre of the room. "Friends, I must now spoil your fun as I wish to retire. Igor, you have disappointed many of us and you have paid well. Avada Kedavra!" A green light shot from the end of Voldemort's wand and Karkaroff fell silent. "Take him back where you found him, Yaxley, do not bother to hide the body; I want him to be found. You are all dismissed. Until next time, friends." Severus came over to me with the intention of taking me back to headquarters when he was stopped by Voldemort. "My daughter will remain here for the evening, Severus. I would like to spend some time with her alone."

"Of course, Master." He bowed and took his leave from the room. The Dark Lord took my hand and once more placed it in the crook of his elbow.

"This way, my dear." He led me through the house to his guest quarters. Opening the door he ushered me into a large bedroom and closed the door behind us. "Did you enjoy the spectacle tonight, Daughter?"

"Yes Father, it was only fitting for such a betrayal of you and your faithful followers, but may I ask why do you want him found?"

"It is to send a message that I am all powerful and my will is to be feared. Now, talking may wait until the morning. For the moment I would prefer some quality time with you, Daughter." His meaning was not clear until I felt the buttons at the front of my robes spelled open and his hand slip inside from behind, coming to a rest at my belly. I screwed my eyes shut as I felt his hand slide lower.

My new position as the Dark Lord's daughter granted me access to many of the meetings, and through these I learned of the plot against the Headmaster's life. Draco Malfoy had been assigned to kill Dumbledore; however the reason for the plot was never discussed. His reasoning for setting the task was explained to me as a test of worthiness as a new Death Eater. While I never liked the boy, finding him arrogant and self-centred, I could tell that he was no murderer and as such feared the consequences of his failure.

Voldemort approved of my position at the school and instructed me to return at the beginning of the year to assist Severus in his duties there. He informed me that I wouldn't be required at meetings during the school year, as it would be of more benefit to him to have someone watching the goings on at the school while Severus was away. This came as a great relief to me, as I really didn't want to spend any more time with my 'Father' as was strictly necessary. Especially with his twisted view of the role of a daughter.

It was during these times that the friendship I shared with Remus was even more important. On my return to headquarters after the first meeting, I went straight to Sirius' room and into his ensuite. Without even bothering to shut the door to the bathroom, I stripped my clothes and dumped them into the bathtub. Turning the spray on as hot as I could stand, I ducked into the shower recess and stood under the shower head, the water cascading over my body as I tried to put the events of the night before out of my mind.

I reached for the soap, lathering it up and scrubbing my body until my skin was red and the water stung as it hit. My hair came next, massaging the shampoo into the roots and trying to forget the fingers that were running through it as I sat in that room. I stayed under the spray until I felt the temperature of the water start to run cold, only then did I turn the water off and reach for the towel, still hanging there from the last time he had used it. I wrapped it around my body and buried my face in the corners of it. I had not wished for Sirius to still be here anymore than I did in that moment. I left the bathroom and looked up, seeing Remus sitting on the end of the bed.

"I thought I heard you come home. Are you alright?" I shook my head as my bottom lip trembled. He stood and, walking over to me, drew me into his arms. "I'm sorry, Amber; you shouldn't have to deal with this. Why don't you get dressed and join me in the kitchen. You can tell me whatever you want and I won't judge you." I nodded and he shrugged off his robes, draping them around my shoulders before leading me out of the room and down the stairs. He left me at the door to my room and continued down towards the kitchen.

I sat at the table, Remus next to me, as I told him about my new place at the side of the Dark Lord. Retelling the tail of the events of that night; Karkaroff, Draco Malfoy's mission and then Voldemort leading me to another room. All through my story, Remus held my hand as I spoke and when I was finished he made sure I realised that there was nothing I could've done to change the events of last night.

"Voldemort is a vindictive, twisted individual who takes what he wants from whoever he wants regardless of right or wrong. You are now in a position that no one in their right mind would envy and the only advice I can give you is to remember who you are in your heart. I'll be here for you as your friend, but unfortunately I can't stop this. I'm sorry for that."

"I know, thanks." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. I pulled back from the hug as Tonks entered the room. His eyes followed her and I smiled. "You know, if there is one thing I have learned from everything that has happened in recent years it's that life is too short to worry about maybes." His head whipped back at me in surprise. "Don't look at me like that Remus, it's written all over your face."

"I...I can't." He looked broken. "It wouldn't be fair on her. I'm too old for her for starters, I can't work so I have no way of supporting her and I'd never forgive myself if I put her in danger. I..."

"Remus, look at me." I raised his chin to look me in the eye. "Age doesn't matter, Nick was fifteen years older than me and I was roughly the same age as Tonks when we met. She doesn't strike me as a person who wants to marry your Gringotts vault and she is a skilled fighter. I think she could handle anything you might dish out, wolf or no wolf. All I'm saying is don't write yourself off so quickly."

XXXXX

"Very best of evenings to you all." I had tuned out the sorting hat song, but as the Headmaster began to speak my attention snapped back to the present. "First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn." Several pockets of applause broke out across the room as the elderly gentleman at the other end of the table stood and saluted at the introduction. "Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post as potions master. Meanwhile, the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape." The name Snape echoed around the room several times, the rest of the students could not believe their ears as applause erupted around the Slytherin Table. "As you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight, and you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roof. Seemed, to all the world, a student like any other. His name: Tom Riddle." There was hushed whispering amongst the students in the hall, it seemed as if some of them knew the significance of this name where as others did not. "Today, of course, he's known all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon is you. Just something to think about. Now off to bed. Pip pip." The speech ended abruptly. I watched as the students all looked at each other in confusion and then stood from their seats leaving the Hall. I stood and noticed that the Headmaster was walking towards me. "Good Evening, Amber, I would like to speak with you in my office if that is suitable to you?"

"Now, Headmaster?"

"If you please, yes. Severus, would you join us please?" We followed him to the gargoyle and waited for the stairs to lift us to his office. He opened the door and indicated that I should go first, shutting the door behind Severus and himself. "I understand that your first meeting with Tom was less than pleasant?" At my look he elaborated. "I had a word with Remus and while he did not divulge any details he said that you were left feeling rather awkward the next morning."

I stole a glance at Severus, who was watching me very carefully, before I spoke. "Er, yes. He is aware of the link between my mother and his; however he has decided that I should pose as his daughter." I swallowed before I continued. "He has a rather _unsavoury_ idea of what that should mean to him."

"I see. Were you able to gain any information from him?"

"He informed me of a plot to assassinate you, Headmaster. A plot that is to be enacted by Draco Malfoy. He told me that this is to be a test of his worth as a Death Eater."

"It is a test he is expected to fail, Amber." Severus finally spoke. "He has been given the test as a punishment for Lucius' failure at the Department of Mysteries. And when he does fail, he will pay for it with his life."

"The task, however, will be completed." The Headmaster looked at me levelly and my eyes widened as I caught his meaning. "Yes Amber, I will be dead by the end of the year. You noticed at the meeting that I have injured my hand, and while I may have played down the seriousness of the injury, it will claim my life by the end of the year. I have decided that instead of withering away in pain, I would much prefer to allow myself to be killed and, in doing so, allow a teenage boy to keep his life."

"So you are going to let Draco Malfoy kill you?" I asked.

"No, Amber." Severus looked unsure of himself for the first time in the time I had been at the school. "The Headmaster has asked me to do it instead." My jaw dropped. To the floor. I just stared at him and then turned my stare onto the Headmaster.

"Are you serious?" I asked, incredulous. "You actually asked this of him?" I turned back to Severus. "And you agreed?"

"Amber, I was asked to make an unbreakable vow with Narcissa Malfoy. During the course of which I was asked to watch over Draco and protect him. I then had the third condition of completing the job for him should he fail brought into the agreement by surprise. As soon as the vow had been made and my visitors left I came straight to the Headmaster to inform him what had happened."

"As you can imagine, Amber, I cannot allow Severus to die of a broken promise. Especially if the outcome for myself will be the same."

"I think you should tell her everything Headmaster. She has the right to know."

"I agree, Severus." The Headmaster turned to me and took a breath. "Amber, as you remember it was thought that Voldemort was dead by many, including his own followers. When he tried to kill Harry, the boy was protected from the killing curse by the sacrificial love of his mother. The killing curse rebounded and struck Tom, however not before leaving a piece of himself inside the child, resulting in what is known as a Horcrux. A Horcrux is an object, usually inanimate but it may also be a living thing, which carries a piece of the soul of the maker. I believe this the key to defeating him permanently, but I do not have the proof. I have brought Horace back to the school because only he knows the truth of the matter..."

"How would he know that?"

"Tom grew particularly close to Horace during his time here as a student, and I have a memory in my possession where he asked Horace about the term, however I know that the memory had been altered. I intend to ask Harry to retrieve the true memory for me, knowing that he may well succeed where I have failed on a number of occasions."

"Okay, other than the memory, what have you got to back up the theory?"

"There was the diary from Harry's second year; I'm sure you remember the basilisk?" He reached into his desk and retrieved a leather-bound book, a large, ugly gash in the middle of it. As he held it up I nodded with a grimace. _'How could I forget?'_ "And then there is this." He levitated a ring to the centre of the table. I reached for it but he stopped me with a warning. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you, Amber. The results are disastrous." He held his injured hand up and my eyes widened. I pulled my hand back and placed it in my lap.

"And you believe there are others?" I asked.

"Yes I believe there are, however I do not know what or where they are."

"What about the boy? The Horcrux inside of him?"

"I believe that the Horcrux must be destroyed before he kills Tom. And Tom must do it himself."

"He has to die." I said simply. The Headmaster nodded.

"And he has to do it willingly, knowingly."

"Does he know yet?"

"No. I have arranged for him to be told when the time is right." I nodded. It was just so much to take in. A boy was being kept alive for the purpose of dying. For the first time since arriving, I truly hated this world. "I think, Severus, the young lady has heard enough for the time being. Take her back to her rooms would you?"

XXXXX

Very little took place in the halls of Hogwarts that year. I was kept informed of Voldemort's efforts to gain access to the school through Severus, but I was left at the school to watch. I noticed that Harry was taking private lessons with the Headmaster in his office late at night, and when I asked Severus the purpose of these lessons he informed me that the Headmaster was teaching him about Voldemort and showing him preserved memories in the hope of discovering something to help his defeat the Dark Lord.

"But how is he to defeat him if it is his destiny to die?"

"The Headmaster believes that when the Dark Lord moves to kill Potter he will only succeed in killing the portion of his own soul that lives in the boy. The boy will die temporarily, however he will be able to return and defeat the Dark Lord, both of them as mortals."

"That is a huge gamble to take, what if he is wrong?"

"Pray he isn't."

I noticed that Harry has successfully made his way into the Slug Club, Professor Slughorn's exclusive club for exceptional students, and when I heard this I smiled. The boy had proven himself and done what was necessary to obtain his goal. How very Slytherin, but I chose to keep that thought to myself. The Christmas party for the club was to be held that night and Severus had informed me that as a past member he would be there. As I was neither a student, nor a past member I was not required to be there, so I opted to spend the evening in my rooms.

Feeling a little restless, I left my rooms for a walk through the corridors and overheard a conversation between Severus and Draco. Not wanting the boy to know I had heard, I ducked into a dark corner and listened to the exchange just a few metres from where I stood.

"Maybe I did hex that Bell girl, maybe I didn't, what's it to you?" Malfoy sounded harassed to me, but then I suppose if Voldemort was leaning on me I would sound the same. Gone was the arrogant little boy who swaggered into the castle little more than five years ago. There was a thump, it sounded as if Severus had pushed him into the wall.

"I swore to protect you. I made the unbreakable vow."

"I don't need protection! I was chosen for this out of all the others, me. And I won't fail him."

"You're afraid Draco." Personally I don't blame him. "You attempt to conceal it, but it's obvious. Let. Me. Assist you."

"No. I was chosen, this is my moment." _'You stubborn little fool, you don't even realise that you have been set up to fail.'_

I slipped further into the darkness as the boy passed and I waited till he was out of sight before leaving my hiding place.

"How much did you hear?" Severus asked as he approached.

"Enough to know that he's mature enough to know he's in too deep, but not mature enough to man up and ask for help." I decided to change the subject. "How did the party go?"

"Bloody Gryffindors," He swore and I bit my lip to hold back the comment. "Vomited all over my shoes."

"Really? What happened?"

"I have no idea, as I brushed aside the curtain he bent over double and retched at my feet." I barely disguised a chuckle and he turned his best glare on me. "It is not funny, Amber." And that's when I lost it. "You have been spending far too much time with Marauders if you consider this funny.

I regained my composure after a few seconds. "Sorry Severus, what did you do to the poor boy?"

"A month's worth of detention." He gaze slid sideways as we approached the door to my chambers. "Good night, Amber."

I shut the door and dissolved into giggles behind it. Picturing the look on not only his face but the face of the student after vomiting all over the shoes of the most feared professor in Hogwarts. I laughed until I cried, the strain of the past few weeks running out of me like water. Then I cried until I laughed again and I felt refreshed.

XXXXX

"Amber, quickly. To the Hospital Wing. A boy has been poisoned." Severus had bashed on my door and simply began speaking as soon as I opened it.

"Who?" I stepped through the door and closed it behind me as we left for the infirmary.

"The boy Weasley." He opened the door to the infirmary and allowed me to enter before shutting the door behind him once more.

"What happened, Professor?" I asked Professor Slughorn, but he seemed to be staring at the boy lying on the cot, equal parts confused, worried and shattered.

"We were sharing a drink, some mead, and Ron was the first to take a sip. He fell over and started convulsing. It was poisoned." Harry spoke up for the Professor.

"You used a bezoar to stop the poison." The mediwitch finished the story for him. He smiled and dipped his head.

"Quick thinking on your part Harry; using a bezoar." The Headmaster looked quickly over his shoulder. "You must be very proud of your student, Horace."

"Hmn?" The Professor was barely paying attention, still looking at Weasley. "Oh yes, very proud." His face fell again as he looked back to the cot.

"I think we agree; Potter's actions were heroic. The question is why were they necessary?"

"Why indeed?" The Headmaster turned to face Professor Slughorn. He plucked the bottle out of the elderly man's hand. "This appears to be a gift Horace; you don't remember who gave you this bottle?" The Professor shook his head but said nothing. The Headmaster took a sniff of the bottle neck. "By the way it possesses a remarkably subtle hint of liquorice and cherry, when not polluted with poison." He then handed the bottle to Severus.

"Actually, I had intended to give it as a gift myself." The man still sounded devastated. Severus also took a sniff of the bottle neck and pulled his nose back quickly.

"To whom, I might ask?"

"To you, Headmaster..." he trailed off and Severus and I shared a look. The door was slammed open again and some teenage princess came running in.

"Where is he? Where is my Won Won?" _'Your what?'_ She threw herself into the foot of the bed. "Has he been asking for me?" She then caught sight of Hermione at his side. "What's she doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question." Hermione stood from her seat at his side, already on the defensive.

"I happen to be his girlfriend..." _'Oh, lucky him.'_

"I happen to be his...friend." _'It's one of those thinks that sounds better in your head isn't it?'_

"Don't make me laugh. You haven't spoken in weeks! I suppose you want to make up with him now he's suddenly all interesting..." _'Interesting?'_

"He's been poisoned, you daft bimbo. And for the record, I've always found him interesting." The boy on the cot began to stir, muttering in his sleep.

"Ah see, he senses my presence. Don't worry, Won Won. I'm here, I'm here." _'I'm sure he's thrilled.'_ The muttering started again and amongst it was the name 'Hermione'. The idiot girl gasped and ran from the room sobbing. I started to chuckle as the door to the Hospital wing slammed behind her. Hermione looked at me and smirked.

"Oh to be young and to feel love's keen sting." I looked at the Headmaster and I swore I saw a look of...wistfulness. A second later and it was gone. "Well, come away everybody. Mr Weasley is well tended." We all turned to leave the infirmary and I turned back noticing that Professor Slughorn had not moved from his spot.

"Come Professor, we can do no more." I grasped his elbow and tried to gently pull him from the room. Still he wouldn't move. "Professor, this isn't your fault. There is no way you could have known about the bottle." He turned to look at me, his face shattered. He nodded and I escorted him from the room.

XXXXX

I will never forget the sight of the Headmaster falling from the Astronomy Tower. Dead. Severus fled the castle as I knew he would. With the Carrows, Bellatrix, Greyback and Draco in tow, he sprinted across the school grounds towards the forbidden forest. I watched from a distance as Severus deflected the attacks from Harry, each and every one of them. Hagrid's hut was next to be attacked, erupting into flames and Hagrid forced to jump for his life. I wandered into the castle, feeling struck. Even though I knew this was going to happen, a horrible emptiness had settled into my soul. I heard the scream from the Hospital wing "NO!" I couldn't face anyone, so I returned to my rooms, the mournful cry of Fawkes echoing in my ears.

The day before the funeral had arrived; I counted myself lucky for not having been summoned by Voldemort. Out of the sky came the powder blue carriage of Beauxbatons, and as it landed Madame Maxime alighted straight into the waiting arms of Hagrid. Through the doors behind her came a delegation from the Ministry, headed by the Minister of Magic. I watched from the astronomy tower as the guests and dignitaries arrived to be accommodated in the castle. I grieved in private, both for the loss of the Headmaster and my friend now on the run.

The funeral was to be held at the side of the lake. Hundreds of chairs were set up, an aisle down the centre of the congregation and a marble table at the front. I stood on the ramparts of the castle, watching from a distance, afraid to go any closer to the proceedings. The students filed out of the hall and to the seats at the back of the congregation. Once all those who would be attending were seated, Hagrid carried the body of the Headmaster and he was laid on the table at the front. I was unable to hear the words that were spoken, so I spoke my own. I thanked the Headmaster for his friendship over the last few years, for his leadership when we needed it the most and wished him well on his journey. I watched as flames erupted from the body of the Headmaster and once those flames had died down, in their place was a stunning white tomb, encasing his body in marble. I don't know much about Native American traditions, but I had heard once that there is a belief that the power of song can help the spirit find their way to heaven. I stood on the ramparts of the castle and I sang. I turned my eyes to the heavens and I sang for all I was worth, and hoped that it would be enough.

XXXXX

1997/1998 School Year

The mark on my arm burned just as the last note left my lips. I closed my eyes and took a breath before placing my hand over the ugly stain on my skin and returning to the side of the Dark Lord. I landed in the middle of the ballroom at Malfoy Manor and sunk to my knees as soon as my feet hit the floor.

"Rise, my Daughter. Tell me, did you attend the funeral?" Voldemort narrowed his eyes at me as he spoke.

"From a distance, Father. I stood on the ramparts of the castle watching as they interred Dumbledore. I could not hear what was being said though." I felt him probe my mind, and I allowed him to see the funeral as I saw it, but not hear the words I said myself. He withdrew from my mind and offered me his elbow.

"The new minister is a man who seems to be less _pliant_ than ever Fudge was." He strolled with me out of the ballroom and through the corridors of the mansion to the court yard. "This will not do, I cannot have a Minister of Magic who thinks himself above me."

"Of course Father, a hostile Ministry is unacceptable I agree, but may I ask how you plan to change that?" I was being cheeky I knew that, but I had to know what to expect.

"Are you questioning my ability, Daughter?" He stopped and turned to me.

"No Father, I have already seen wondrous things from you, I was merely curious as to how I may be of assistance. The universal failing of daughters everywhere is an eagerness to please." I ducked my head for effect and it appeared to work. His fingers came beneath my chin and raised my eyes to his once more.

"Of course it is, Daughter." He released my chin. "You are to go to the Ministry, at least until the beginning of the school year, and watch over it for me. I want to know everything that happens inside those walls. Stay close to Pius Thicknesse. You may go now." He disentangled his elbow from my grasp and stepped back. I bowed low and took two steps back from him before turning and leaving the manor.

As the new minister was an ex-auror, I had decided that I would hide the true reason for my visit behind the name of Arthur Weasley. Rufus Scrimjour already had a nasty habit of intervening to the detriment of Order business, and a visit to Arthur would not look suspicious for a person with my current associates. On the other hand, to anyone aligned with the Dark Lord, no memory of me entering any other door than that of Yaxley would be available. I approached the visitor's entrance of the Ministry of Magic and on arrival I was asked for my wand.

"Wha'choo mean you don' 'ave one?" The pimply faced clerk's eyes looked as if they were about to jump out of his head. The tone of his voice was beginning to draw attention, so with a wave of my hand in front of his face I placed him under a light imperio.

"I simply don't need one, my friend. Now, I wish to visit with Arthur Weasley."

"'Course ma'am, righ' this way." He handed me my visitor's badge and pointed me to the atrium. I waited until I was far enough out of sight before I lifted the curse off the boy. Entering the elevator, I ascended to the second floor of the Ministry, the office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. As the elevator left the ground floor of the Ministry, I disillusioned myself, having secured an elevator on my own. Exiting the elevator on the second floor, I crept my way through the corridors, careful not to brush anyone as I walked. At the end of the corridor was the Head of the Office, Arthur Weasley's office. He was currently standing at the door conversing with a Wizard I have never seen before, a man in a dark suit with long, black and silver hair. The door to his office was propped open with his arm and there was just enough room for me to pass into Arthur's office without touching him. I slipped in and waited as he bid the man good day, returning to his office and shutting the door. I muttered a silencing charm on the room as the door clicked shut.

"You know Arthur," I said as I made myself visible again and he gave a shout of surprise. "You shouldn't hold your door open like that, anyone could slip in."

"Oh, bless my soul, Amber!" He hurried over and took my hand, shaking it emphatically. "How are you?" He finished in a whisper.

"Don't worry Arthur; I placed a silencing charm over the door when you closed it. I'm well, you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Well, fine as can be expected. Terrible business, losing Dumbledore like that. Very disappointed in Snape, always thought he was with us."

"He is Arthur," I held my hand up as he went to speak. "He was acting under Dumbledore's orders, but you must keep that to yourself, as the Dark Lord now trusts him unquestionably."

He nodded. "What brings you to the Ministry today?"

"I'm here under the orders of the Dark Lord. I'm to keep an eye on a Pius Thicknesse. The Dark Lord is going to make a move on the Ministry and part of his plan is to place Thicknesse under the imperious curse."

"My word, is there anything that can be done?"

"Tell Shacklebolt if you can, but other than that probably not. The Dark Lord is slowly placing more of his people into the Ministry so that eventually the Minister will be surrounded by Death Eaters. My advice is to prepare for the worst when it eventually does happen."

"Yaxley's already here, he's been keeping very close to Thicknesse, the man I was speaking to just outside a few moments ago."

"Then Yaxley is who I need to find. Stay safe Arthur."

"Just one more thing, are you aware of Potterwatch?" To this I shook my head. "It's a pirate radio station; they broadcast every evening at eleven. The password for tonight's broadcast is 'Sirius'. Just tap your wand to the wireless, say the password and you'll be able to listen."

"Thanks Arthur, the show now has another convert." I smiled as I disillusioned myself once more and followed him out the door. I waited until the corridor was clear before lifting the enchantment and heading to the department of Magical Law enforcement.

I entered the door to the department and scanned the room. My eyes fell on Yaxley and he nodded to me very slightly before getting up and moving toward me.

"Good Afternoon, Madame, how may I help you?" He said with faux politeness. I tipped my head to him ever so slightly and he smirked a little.

"I would like to speak with someone about an incident that occurred outside my home last night."

"Right this way, Madame," He directed me to an interview room, before shutting and warding the door. "Our Lord sent you?"

"Yes, Father has asked me to keep an eye on what is going on in the Ministry. At least until school resumes. You are seeking to subdue Thicknesse?"

"Correct, it is proving difficult though. He seems t'be able to throw it off and is now suspicious of everyone as a result. I'll have to bide my time to try again, until his suspicions settle."

"Very Well, any news of the Minister himself?"

"He'll be giving a statement in the Atrium of the Ministry within the hour. I'll take ya down if ya like?" I nodded. "Well come on then."

"These are dark times, there is no denying. Our world has, perhaps, faced no greater threat than it does today." The man eyed the crowd gathered in the Atrium. I stood to the side with Yaxley as we listened to the speech. "But I say this to our citizenry. We, ever your servants," Yaxley snorted beside me, and at this I had to agree with him. "Will continue to defend your liberty and rebel the forces that seek to take it from you."

"Not for long 'e won't." Yaxley whispered to me, and I forced myself to smirk at his words.

"Your ministry remains strong." As the Minister finished off his speech we were passed in our spot by Thicknesse. In what seemed to be an afterthought, Yaxley drew his wand carefully and quietly and I heard him mutter the imperio incantation. Thicknesse stopped in his tracks and it appeared that this attempt to subdue him had been successful.

"Well, just in time for the meetin' tonight." He smiled a cruel twisted smile at me and grabbed my arm and the arm of Thicknesse. We arrived at the gate of Malfoy Manor, and passing through and down the driveway, were met at the door by a house elf. Once ushered inside, we were instructed that the meeting tonight would be held in the dining room and we made our way there. The doors were propped open and already seated at the table were many of the Dark Lord's followers. I could see Draco, Lucius and Narcissa, as well as Bellatrix and the Carrows already seated. Yaxley entered the room first, followed by Thicknesse and both men knelt at the seat of the Dark Lord. As they rose again, I took their place and waited to be acknowledged as well.

"Welcome Daughter, take your place behind my chair." I rose and stood behind the seat of the Dark Lord as the doorway filled again. I turned to identify the new comer; Severus. He barely spared me a glance as he strode into the room, the Dark Lord looking up from the guests at the table.

"Severus! I was beginning to worry you'd lost your way. Come, I've saved you a seat." Severus strode forward and took the last remaining seat to the left of the Dark Lord. "Do you bring news I trust?"

"It will happen Saturday next, at night fall."

"I've heard differently My Lord," Yaxley spoke up from his seat further down the table. "Dawlish, the Auror has let slip that the Potter boy will be not moved until the thirtieth of this month, the day before he turns seventeen."

"This is a false trail," Severus answered the man back. "The Auror office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry Potter. Those closest to him believe we have infiltrated the Ministry."

"Well they've got that right then, 'aven't they?" Several spots of laughter broke out across the table, and then died down as Voldemort raised his hand for quiet.

"What say you, Pius?" The man at the other end of the table looked up at the sound of his name, his eyes glazed over with the strength of the curse.

"One hears many things My Lord, whether the truth is among them in not clear." _'Still a politician even under influence.'_

"Ha! Spoken like a true politician!" Voldemort commented, clearly impressed with his selection of target. "You will, I think, prove most useful Pius." He then turned back to Severus. "Where will he be taken, the boy?"

"To a safe house; most likely the home of someone in the order. I'm told it's been given every manner of protection possible; once there it will be impractical to attack him..." a cough came from further down the table and Severus, Voldemort and I turned to see Bellatrix sitting forward in her seat.

"My Lord, I would like to volunteer myself for this task." She sat even further forward in her chair, hands palm down on the table, pleading for the opportunity. "I want to kill the boy."

A scream echoed through the halls, the people at the table looking up and around at the sound. Voldemort looked up sharply at the small, round and tatty man standing at the other end of the room. "WORMTAIL!" He yelled suddenly and the man started, a small shriek of surprise and fright escaping him. "Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guest quiet?"

"Yes Mm...My Lord... right away. M...My Lord." He stammered out and scampered off to deal with the prisoner. Voldemort, now calm once more, turned back to Bellatrix and answered her question.

"As _inspiring_ as I find your blood-lust, Bellatrix, I must be the one to kill Harry Potter." She sat back in her seat, looking very much like a sulking child, as the Dark Lord stood from his chair and began to make his way around the table. "But I face an unfortunate complication; that my wand and Potter's share the same core. They are, in some ways, twins. We can wound, but not fatally harm one another. If I am to kill him I must do it with another's wand." He stopped and looked around the table. No one moved to surrender their wand. "Come, surely one of you would like the honour hmn?" He looked down at the blond man whose chair he was standing next to. "What about you, Lucius?"

The man looked up at him, stunned and fearful. "My Lord?" He said in a weak, barely audible voice.

"My Lord," Voldemort repeated mockingly. "I require your wand." Lucius hesitantly pulled it from its hiding place in his cane and placed it in the pale hand hovering in his face. Voldemort's fingers curled around it and, raising it to his eyes, inspected it.

"Do I detect elm?"

"Yes My Lord." Malfoy's voice wavered in horror as Voldemort snapped off the snake-head shaped handle.

"And the core?"

Lucius cleared his throat to reply. "Dragon heart-string."

"Dragon heart string..." Voldemort nodded in satisfaction as he threw the newly separated handle into the middle of the table, leaving a large ugly scratch in the wood. He looked to the opposite wall of the room and waved the wand. For the first time I noticed the woman suspended in the air, gasping for breath with the odd angle of her neck. She drifted towards the table as he took his seat once more.

"To those of you who do not know, we are joined tonight by Miss Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her speciality was Muggle Studies." Laughter broke out across the table at this revelation. "It is Miss Burbage's belief that Muggles are not so different from us. She would, given her way, have us mate with them." Bellatrix erupted with the sound of retching at the thought of sharing a bed with anyone other than a Pure-blooded wizard. "To her, the mixture of Magical and Muggle blood is not an abomination, but something to be encouraged."

The woman began to stir and, spying Severus at the table, spoke directly to him. Pleading for help. "Sev...Severus," She gasped again before continuing. "Severus, please. We're friends." She finished in a whimper, as Voldemort cast a silent spell at her, killing her instantly and her body dropped to the table with a dull thud.

"Nagini," He looked down at the snake at his feet. She rose onto the table. "Dinner..." The snake slithered across the table and devoured the body whole. I averted my eyes slightly and I noticed the Malfoy boy did the same. Once the body was gone and the snake's appetite sated, Voldemort continued. "We will attack the Potter residence Saturday next. You will go on brooms, I want all of you there, except for you, Lucius and Narcissa, Wormtail and of course you, Amber." At this I turned sharply to him, he had turned around to me. "I want you to remain neutral for the time being. I understand that the students of Hogwarts see you as a benevolent influence, and this is of an advantage to me."

"Yes, Father." I replied.

"Instead you are to remain here and entertain our hosts while you await my return." He turned back to the members around the table. "We will descend on Little Whinging at night fall next Saturday. Dismissed." The Death Eaters around the table stood and filed out of the dining room. The Dark Lord stood from the table also and, coming round to the back of his chair, offered me his arm and guided me to his guest room. "Come, Daughter, I do so look forward to our family time." I had long learned not to shudder when he said that.

The enraged scream preceded the arrival of the Dark Lord after the battle. The doors to the parlour crashed open and he strode in, pure rage.

"WHERE IS HE? OLLIVANDER, WHERE IS HE?" Lucius stepped forward, in front of his wife.

"He is in the cellar, My Lord, locked away."

"BRING HIM TO ME. NOW!" Lucius all but ran down the stairs to the cellar, returning only a few minutes later, dragging the wandmaker with him. He had barely released him when Voldemort yelled out "Crucio!"

Ollivander fell to the floor, writhing and screaming in agony as curse after curse was unleased on him. Finally Voldemort released him from the last torture curse and, levitating him off the floor, grasped him around the neck and pressed him into the nearest wall.

"You lied to me, Ollivander! You lied, you told me a different wand would be enough, and so a different wand I used. It did not kill Potter though. No, instead it EXPLODED IN MY HAND! CRUCIO!" The man dropped to the floor once more. Voldemort ended the curse. "What say you, Ollivander?

The pale man on the floor coughed and then spoke with great difficulty. "I believed a different wand would work, I swear. I've never seen this before. Never."

Voldemort aimed his wand at him again. "There must be another way."

Ollivander took a shaky breath and then spoke once more. "I have heard only rumours; I have never seen it myself. There is a story of a most powerful wand, the Elder Wand. Rumoured to have been created by death himself..."

Voldemort turned to the Malfoys and I. "Leave us, all of you. Amber, await me in my chambers." he turned back to the man on the floor as we left the room. "And where would I find this wand Ollivander?"

I sat in his room, reading a book, when I heard the door swing open. As he entered the room I placed the book down and slid to my knees on the floor. "Come to me, Amber." I rose from the floor as he closed the door. "It has been a long evening. Come tend me."

XXXXX

"Welcome, students, to a new era of Hogwarts. You will, no doubt, note some changes to the staffing arrangement. Firstly the Post of Headmaster has been filled by myself in the wake of the departure of Professor Dumbledore."

"Because you murdered him!" A voice rang out from the Gryffindor Table and Neville Longbottom stood. "He'd still be here if it wasn't for you!"

"SILENCE, LONGBOTTOM! Outbursts of that nature will no longer be tolerated at this school." He turned from the student body to Professor McGonagall. "Remove your student from this room." The older lady stood and walked down the aisle to where the young man stood.

"Follow me Mr Longbottom. This way."

"Professor..."

"Now, Mr Longbottom." The boy stood taller and slowly closed his mouth. The Professor pointed to the door and he turned and walked towards it, the professor tailing closely behind him. Severus waited until the doors had closed behind them before continuing as if he were never interrupted.

"Also, due to unforeseeable circumstances, Professor Burbage will no longer be teaching Muggle Studies. Her position will, therefore, be filled by Professor Alecto Carrow. The newly vacated position of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher will be filled by Professor Amycus Carrow. The Professors Carrow have also been promoted to the shared position of Deputy Heads and as such will be responsible for the discipline of students. It is, therefore, of note that transgression of the rules of the school, speaking out of turn, or disobeying direct orders given you will be dealt with swiftly and harshly. Do not test the resolve of the staff; we will not be tolerant of foolishness this year." With the last word from the new Headmaster, the welcome feast had ended and the students were led from the room by the prefects. Severus caught my eye and indicated that I follow him. As I stood from the Head Table, so did the Carrow siblings. "Amycus, Alecto, you will not be required for this meeting. What is to be said between myself and the Dark Lord's daughter is between the two of us only."

"Hiding something, Severus?" Alecto eyed him with suspicion.

"That is not for you to decide, Carrow. The Dark Lord wishes that I speak with his daughter in private on the first night of school. Are you questioning our Master?" She backed off immediately.

"No of course not, Headmaster. Come, Brother. We have duties to attend to." They left the hall immediately and Severus led me to what is now his office. The gargoyle guarding the stairs had changed to the head of a snake. With a muttered password, the stairs lifted and we stepped up so that we may be carried to the level on which the office was located. The once gold and beautifully adorned office was now shrouded in muted greens and black. I turned to the portrait of Professor Dumbledore, and his eyes fluttered open, him peering down at me.

"Why hello, Amber, how are you?"

"Well I've made it this far, Headmaster Dumbledore." I smiled up at the man.

"I heard you singing at my funeral, my dear. Thank you for your kind words, even if you could not attend fully." I nodded my thanks. "Ah Severus, you look drawn, my boy."

"Of course I'm drawn, Albus. The school year is less than three hours old and I've already had dissention."

"How goes Harry, have you heard anything, Severus?"

"Only what comes in over Potterwatch, Albus. He was delivered to the Burrow safely; however he has since disappeared from there. In the company of Miss Granger and Weasley. None of the Order have sighted him."

"Then he has left on his quest to find the Horcruxes. Perhaps we should listen to tonight's broadcast? Amber, if you please." I removed the wireless radio from my pocket and returned it to its appropriate size. I placed my hand over it and muttered the password for the evening.

"Fawkes"

"Welcome to the next instalment of Potterwatch. We will be your host for the evening, River here and..."

"Rapier over here!" One of the Weasley twins.

"And joining us on the airwaves tonight is our old friend Royal."

"Good Evening everybody." The unmistakable voice of Shacklebolt came over the radio. I smiled to myself when I heard it.

"In our latest news for those out of touch and on the run, I bring some bad news for anyone interested in keeping things happy at Hogwarts!"

"Or anyone who likes to keep their hair clean." Chipped in Weasley. I snuck a look at Severus and caught him rolling his eyes.

"Severus Snape has been appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts. We advise all students there to plan their responses carefully, as we have heard that Slytherus Snape has implored a number of Death Eaters to take care of discipline at the school!" The voice of River came over the air.

"Grim times, indeed. And it's not just Hogwarts that's suffering. The new wizarding order is also affecting the Muggle world...badly." Weasley continued.

"While Muggles remain ignorant of the source of their suffering, they continue to sustain 'heavy casualties.'" Shacklebolt took over the thread of the conversation. "However, we do hear some truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbours. Often, without the Muggle's knowledge! I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwelling in your street. Many lives can be saved if such simple measures are taken!"

"And what would you say to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times it should be 'wizards first'?" River asked.

"I'd say that it's one short step from 'wizards first' to 'Pure-bloods first' and then to Death Eaters. We're all human aren't we? Every human life is worth the same and is worth saving." _'Well said Shacklebolt.'_ I looked to the portrait of the Headmaster to see him smiling down at me.

"Excellently put. So for all of those who want Hogwarts..." River started.

"...free of Death Eaters," Weasley continued. They took turns to complete the sentence.

"And for those who think Muggles should be protected..."

"Keep each other safe, keep faith, and help Harry Potter!"

"Yes! And we suggest that you continue to show your devotion to the man with the lightning scar by listening to..." Weasley started the sign off.

"Potterwatch!" All three voices finished off the broadcast.

"Next password is 'Phoenix'!" Once River was finished speaking I handed the radio to Severus to hide in his office.

"So we still don't know where they are." I was mostly thinking aloud when I spoke, however a sound from one of the other portraits had the three of us turning to the portrait of Headmaster Black.

"Actually they are at Headquarters." He said. "Camping in the sitting room, no less."

"Well then, at least we know they are safe for the time being."

"And what about my welfare?" The portrait spoke up again.

"What is that supposed to mean Phineas?" Asked Severus.

"It's supposed to mean that she's taken me off the wall and stuffed me in her bag! I'm currently sandwiched between 'Hogwarts: A History' and multitudes of ladies under garments!" He sounded so indignant that I had to place my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing too loudly. A problem that Professor Dumbledore made no effort to conceal. He chuckled happily from his portrait on the adjoining wall. "It's not funny, Snape!" I looked at Severus to see him smothering his own smirk.

"My apologies Phineas, I misjudged the severity of your _dire_ situation. However, seeing as Miss Granger has seen fit smuggle you out with the entire contents of her knickers draw," I bit my lip and screwed my face down as I heard the huff of indignation from the wall behind me. "Perhaps you could assist me by keeping an eye on the three of them?"

"Oh alright. Consider it done." There was one last huff before he disappeared from the portrait.

"Well Severus, Amber. It's getting late. Perhaps we could reconvene at a later date when more information is available?"

"I agree. Goodnight Severus, Professor Dumbledore." I left the office and made my way to my chambers for the evening.

XXXXX

There was a small pop in the sitting room of my chambers the next night and I left my bedroom to investigate. Standing in the middle of the room was a small house elf with large ears and a pointy nose. When he turned to face me I was struck by the largest pair of tennis-ball green eyes I have ever seen.

"Dobby has come from Headmaster Snape. Dobby is to give the message to Miss Amber." I knelt down in front of the elf as I took the folded parchment from him.

"Thank you, Dobby." I opened it and read the note.

_They have infiltrated the Ministry. It is not clear why. Headquarters has been compromised. SS_

"Dobby would like to know, it is about..." He swallowed and leant in to whisper to me. "_Harry Potter_?"

I nodded. "You wouldn't happen to know why they went to the Ministry would you?"

"Dobby does know! Harry Potter and friends went to the Ministry to retrieve the locket stolen by Mundungus Fletcher. The Horcrux locket."

"Okay, thank you Dobby. Please return to the Headmaster's office and wait for him there. Tell him what you told me, but only after you are sure he is alone."

"Dobby understands. Dobby is happy to help friends of Harry Potter!"

"Yes well, just keep my friendship with Harry to yourself for the time being then."

"Miss Amber's secret is safe with Dobby."

News of the teens' whereabouts was few and far between. We were informed of the struggle at Godric's Hollow by Phineas. It seems that the pair was abandoned by Weasley after an argument broke out and the teens had gone to Godric's Hollow in search of the Sword of Gryffindor. On their arrival they were met by who they assumed was Bathilda Bagshot. Their assumption proved to be almost catastrophically incorrect. Voldemort had anticipated their visit to the village and killed the woman, using Nagini as a substitute hiding in her corpse.

"That is truly disgusting, Severus."

"You almost sound surprised, Amber. I would have thought that your _personal_ experiences with the Dark Lord's depravity would have eliminated any shock you may have at the levels he will sink to in order to get what he desires."

"Even so, Severus, I still reserve the right to retch at the actions. Whether or not I am surprised by them." He inclined his head just a little.

"I, however, did not ask you to this office to discuss the virtues of the Dark Lord. I must leave the castle tonight on an errand. I will require you to make sure that certain _things_," _'Read people.'_ "Do not get out of hand in my absence. No doubt you heard of the attempt to steal the sword of Gryffindor from this office?" To this I nodded. "The sword involved in the attempt was a counterfeit; and has now been handed to Bellatrix Lestrange to keep in her vault."

"To give the impression that something wanted so badly by Harry Potter is now under the guard of the Dark Lord's faithful."

"Sharp as ever, Amber. Severus is now to deliver the true sword to Harry." Professor Dumbledore's portrait finished for him. "Now that we know where he and Miss Granger are, we may place the sword in their hands and allow them to complete the task."

"How many Horcruxes are down now, Professor?" I asked.

"So far only two have been destroyed, however once the children have the sword I believe that number will become three. They have only to find another three..."

"And then there's Harry himself."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I left him a snitch in my will. It opens when he realised that he must die in order to defeat Voldemort."

"What's in it, Professor?"

"The resurrection stone, so that he may have the company of his parents as he goes to his death." The painting of the ex-Headmaster turned to Severus. "It's time to go, my boy. Good luck."

He nodded. "Amber, please watch over things whilst I am gone. I should only be an hour or two." He Strode to the door and held it open for me to exit. He followed me from the room and closed and warded the office door behind him. I nodded to him, but said nothing, as I descended the stairs to watch over the students in his absence.

XXXXX

The mark on my arm burned, I was being summoned to the Dark Lord's side. I pressed my palm to the mark and apparated to his location. I opened my eyes once my feet hit the floor to a scene of chaos. The Dark Lord was standing over Bellatrix Lestrange, holding her under the cruciatus while the Malfoys looked on in terror. I dropped instantly to my knees as soon as the gravity of the situation had dawned on me.

"YOU FAILED ME BELLATRIX! YOU HAD HIM AND YOU LET HIM GO!" He roared at her as she writhed and screamed on the floor. "You told me, Bellatrix, that you wanted to be the one to kill him. But how could you do this when you can't even recognise him or contain him? CRUCIO!" He fired another torture curse at her, and I remained on my knees with my head bowed, waiting to be acknowledged. Finally he lifted the curse from her and turned to me.

"Get up!" He shouted at me and I instantly rose to my feet, my eyes still cast to the floor. He grasped my arm roughly and dragged me over to where the Malfoys were cowering. "Look at them Amber, look at them and understand the price of failure." I raised my eyes and saw each of them in turn. Each had been tortured; Lucius and Draco in particular were bleeding from the nose and temples. "Your tenure at Hogwarts is over. Your task now is to remain here, watch over this household and ensure that none of its residents fail me again."

"Yes Father." I replied, my voice barely above a whisper. I remained at Malfoy manor for weeks. My ability to listen in to Potterwatch was now nonexistent and I was cut off from his movements. I did not dare to contact Severus at the school for updates as to the whereabouts of the trio, so I sat and waited at the Manor. Days melted into each other and the passing of time was marked only by meals and occasional visits from the Dark Lord to check that all was well in our prison.

The doors to the dining room slammed open and the Dark Lord strode in. Grabbing my arm, he hauled me out of my chair and thrust me back. Still without a word, he backhanded me across the face and I stumbled back, landing on the floor. "YOU WERE TO MAKE SURE NOTHING WENT WRONG! CRUCIO!" I arched up on the floor of the dining room as my skin erupted into white hot flames. I rolled across the floor, trying to stop the burning sensation and my body felt as if it was being pieced with red hot pokers. Just as suddenly as it had begun, the Dark Lord lifted the curse and the sensations died away. "There has been a break in at Gringotts. Do you know anything about this, Daughter?"

"N...No, Father." I gasped out. "I know nothing of this."

"Lucius, pick her up off the floor. We will be paying a visit to the bank. Bellatrix, you will join us." I was hauled off the floor roughly by Malfoy as the group of us left for the bank. The scene that greeted us was one of pandemonium, there was an enormous hole in the floor of the foyer, where something large had broken through and the glass ceiling was completely broken.

"As you can see, Daughter, the dragon at the base of the bank has been released. The base of the bank is where the oldest and largest vaults lie." He turned as he spoke, his gaze coming to rest on Bellatrix. "I suggest you go and inspect your vault, Bellatrix." She bowed and left, following a goblin into the bowls of the bank. The Dark Lord, the Malfoy family and I waited in the foyer of the bank for her to return. What seemed like an eternity later, she came back, looking very nervous. "Well?"

"Th...The cup, my Lord. They've taken the cup you gave me, so many years ago." The rage that was unleashed on hearing those words was like nothing I have ever seen before. Killing curses and hexes flew in all directions, as the Malfoys and I stood back and watched in horror. Barely a few minutes later, the floor was bathed in blood and bodies littered the foyer. I heard him then speak with the snake at his feet. How the boy knows his secret and she is in great danger. He then turned to me.

"Return to Hogwarts, Daughter. I will need your eyes there, as nothing more can be done at the Manor." I didn't have a chance to answer before he disapparated. With a final nod to the Malfoys I disapparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

XXXXX

"The boy has been spotted in Hogsmeade." I opened the door to my chambers to see Severus standing on the other side of it. "There is to be an emergency assembly in the Great Hall in five minutes. The Heads of Houses are collecting the students as we speak."

We both hurried to the Great Hall and awaited the arrival of the students. Into the hall they were marched, in rows like well-trained soldiers. My mind went back to a time when they would enter the hall like children should, in groups laughing and chatting. Not in rows like pawns. I drew my mind back to the task at hand. As the last row of students entered the room I closed the doors and stood to the side of them.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour." Severus began. I was instructed to slip out as soon as the Order arrived. We both had heard the broadcast that Harry was in the castle. Once again, it was my role to assist where possible. "It's come to my attention that, earlier this evening, Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade. Now, should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr Potter they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events, who fails to come forward, will be treated as equally guilty. Now then, if anyone here has any knowledge of Mr Potter's movements this evening, I invite then to step forward. Now." I watched as a single student stepped out of the rows of the Gryffindors. The student raised his head and it was the boy himself. Harry Potter.

"It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster." As he spoke the doors to the Great hall swung open again. Standing in the doorway was the Order. Led by Shacklebolt, Remus and the majority of the Weasleys. I fought the smile that threatened to spread across my face as they fanned out and stood proud. "And I'm afraid it's quite extensive. How dare you stand where he stood! Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them!" I took the opportunity to leave the hall at the peak of the distraction. I slipped out of the door and waited just around the corner. The voice of Voldemort filled the halls as some of the students began to scream.

"I know that many of you will want to fight, some of you may even think that to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour."

I stood and watched as the Slytherin students filed out of the halls. Sinking back into the wall I disillusioned myself so as not to be seen by them. Only a minute later Harry left the hall as well. I followed him, still disillusioned as he made his way through the castle. I followed him to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Harry!" I yelled as I took the charm down.

"You!" He drew his wand on me. "You've been with him the whole time. I trusted you! I heard him call you Daughter!"

"I'm his niece, Harry. It's a long story, but I told you once before I'm here to help and I intend to keep that promise." I looked at him directly before continuing. "I know about the Horcruxes. Tell me what I can do."

"I need to speak with the Grey Lady. The last Horcrux is the Diadem of Ravenclaw. You need to go before the wards come down. Go to him; see if you can buy us any time." I nodded and ran from the castle, ducking out underneath the wards coming down with a drop and a roll. I climbed the hill, finding the Dark Lord at the top of it as his forces began to attack the wards.

"Ah, Daughter, I don't recall ordering you to leave the castle."

"You didn't Father, but as the wards came down I wanted to leave to be at your side. To watch your victory." I bowed low as I spoke.

"Ah of course, a daughter's eagerness to please." He had barely finished speaking when he gasped in pain. He threw his head back and roared unleashing an attack on the wards, setting them to flame. The wand in his hand began to sizzle and I took a step backwards. As they came down they burned, frying into nothing. I took another step back and an explosion in the distance caught my attention. The bridge fell, taking with it all who crossed it. The main charge commenced as soon as the wards were down, the field led by the giants by virtue of their huge gait.

I stood by the side of the Dark Lord as I watched castle walls collapse on themselves. The scenes on the battlefield were chaos, duels broke out everywhere. I heard a sound behind me and I turned. The Dark Lord was staggering back, holding his heart, looking for all the world like he was having a heart attack. He looked down at his chest, and turned shakily, moving back down the hill slightly. I crept back away from him, keeping his back to me. Just as I thought he might, he lashed out, casting the killing curse at the nearest person before calling his snake and disapparating.

I left the hill, moving across the grounds. Bodies everywhere; the wreckage was devastating. Spot fires had broken out all over the place and I ducked as a green light sailed over my head. There was an unholy sound behind me, and I turned. Hundreds of spiders made their way across the grounds, devouring anyone who could not get out of the way fast enough and then Dementors from the other side of the grounds. The scene was one of utter devastation. I ran for the Great Hall and turned, standing with an elderly man standing tall and proud, his wand drawn and ready for battle. The hissing voice of Voldemort rang over the school grounds once more.

"You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this; every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonour. Join me in the forbidden forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."

The Death Eaters retreated, and I no longer cared if they told him of my betrayal. I followed the masses to the Great Hall where the injured were being treated. In the centre of the floor was the Weasley family, huddled around a stretcher. One of the twins lay dead. I stepped back, my hand flying to my mouth and tears threatening to spill. My foot hit something behind me and I turned. Lying at my feet, on another stretcher was Remus, my friend. Gone. Next to him, his wife, Tonks. I knelt beside him and cupped his face with my hands, struggling to believe my eyes. I let go of him with a cracked sob and, reaching down, clasped their hands together. Behind me was Harry.

"Where is Severus?" He shook his head. I stood and clasped his shoulders, looking him in the eye. "Where is he?"

"He's in the Shrieking Shack. Amber, he's gone. I'm sorry."

I ran from the ruins of the castle and apparated to the middle of the shack. He lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Two large holes in his throat. That snake, that bloody snake of his. I knelt beside his body, his blood soaking into my clothes. I grasped the front of his robes and let out an anguished scream. Severus, Remus, Tonks. Dumbledore. The boy Weasley. My own family. Sirius. It was all too much. I clung to the front of his robes, my head on his chest and screamed and wept.

I don't know how long I knelt there, by the side of a dead man. A purple light filled the room and I looked up from the body of my friend and mentor. In the centre of the room was a humanoid figure, with black holes where the eyes should be and I screamed in terror.

"Fear not, Water. I mean thee no harm. Thou hath lost everything." A hissing voice filled my mind.

"Who are you? What more could you possibly do to me?" I yelled back.

"I am a Quintessence Elemental and I come to offer thee a second chance. All the power thou were gifted and yet thou still lost everything. Thy family, thine dear friend. Thy two loves. Everything. If thou wisheth it, I can take it all back, but thou will lose thy power. Choose, Water. Choose now!"

I looked down at the body of Severus one last time. Looking back up at the spirit in front of me, I shouted. "TAKE IT BACK." I finished with a cracked and broken sob. "Take it all back!"

XXXXX


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**_A/N: So that's the end of the canon series divergence and we are back in the Marauder's era. Chapters will once again be broken into years. Enjoy. Contains violence and coarse language._**

Present Day

The room is silent as I finish my account of Amber's life. Tears track down Lily's face and she clasps James' hand in hers. From the nursery we hear baby Harry cry out and Lily excuses herself from the table.

Remus takes a breath as if to speak, but no words leave his lips. Sirius is grey.

"I watched all of you die, one by one. So many lives destroyed…"

"They jailed me?" Sirius asks in a small voice and I nod. "For betraying James and Lily to Voldemort? I would never…I hate him, why would I help him?"

"They were dark times, Sirius, and there was a traitor in the midst. No one knew who it was and when everything turned bad they blamed the wrong person."

"Is that why you started to distrust Peter?" Remus asks.

"Truthfully I never trusted him, but now I had a reason." I look up as Lily returns to the table, taking her seat next to James once more.

"For the record mate, I know you'd never do that." James looks over to Sirius and gives him a reassuring nod.

"And I died too?" I turn to Remus and nod. "No wonder you pounced the next morning."

XXXXX

Sixth Year – the day after in the hospital wing.

A cracked and broken sob entered my thoughts as I awoke "Take it all back!" I sat bolt upright in bed and the sudden movement sent a sharp pain through my skull. I groaned and fell back down to the pillow.

"She's awake!" I heard a familiar voice yell in the hospital wing and the sound of it went straight through my abused brain. Running steps came in the door and I opened my eyes to see some familiar faces staring down at me. The scarred, smiling and open face of Remus Lupin was the first to catch my eye and I sprang up again, launching myself into his arms and hugging his neck.

"You're here, you're okay." I pulled back and sprinkled his face with kisses. He looked a little worried but returned the embrace.

"Where else would I be, love?" I buried my face in his neck and his arms tightened around me.

"I had such a horrible dream..."

"Actually, I'd wager it was real." I looked to the left of him and there stood Reggie, leaning up against the end of the hospital cot. "So you made your choice then?" _'What?'_

"You knew?" I was livid. "All this time and you knew this would happen?"

"I told you once before, your presence here changes things..."

"I'm going to kill you, you little squirt!" I stood up on the bed and sprang into a run, vaulting from the base of the cot and landing on my feet on the floor. Reggie paled and ran for the door, me hot on his heels. The door to the hospital wing opened and Sev just managed to press his back against it in time to avoid being bowled over by Reggie and then myself. I chased him out of the ward and down the corridor, but within a few feet of the stairs my vision began to swim. I grabbed the wall as I felt my knees buckle. Reggie turned when he realised I was no longer following to see me slide down the wall to the floor.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he walked back up the stairs to where I had collapsed.

"Do I look alright?" He hauled me up off the floor as Remus and Sev caught up. Remus picked me up and carried me back to the hospital wing. "When I recover, Reggie, you are a dead man."

"If you say so."

"How 'bout you lie on that cot and behave yourself for once?" Sev barked at me as Remus deposited me back on the bed and tucked me in.

"I think, Snape, you could back off for a bit!" Remus turned on him, placing himself between Sev and I. Sev drew himself up to his full height and stalked forward.

"And I think, _Lupin_, that if she is well enough to spit fire then she is well enough to hear what I have to say." He reached over, his right hand on the right shoulder of Remus and tried to push him out of the way. It didn't work. Remus took his hand off his shoulder and spun him around, his arm pulled up high behind his back. Reggie moved to intervene, but Remus drew his wand and held it on him.

"BOYS!" I called and they all turned to me. "Stop this please. Remus, let him go. Please." He looked me in the eye and nodded, releasing Sev. "It's good to see you, Sev."

That seemed to unhinge him a little. Whatever he was going to say, it was gone. Instead he looked at me exhausted. "I'll be waiting in the common room."

"I think, Boys, that is a very good idea." The voice of the Headmaster drew our attention to his place at the door to Madame Pomphrey's office.

"Headmaster!" I sat up as he approached the bed.

"If you boys don't mind, I would like a quiet word with Miss Towery here." I nodded to the boys and they left the ward. "Mr Black is quite correct, however, Miss Towery," He continued after the door to the ward had closed again. "It does appear that you have made your choice."

"Headmaster, I don't want to be rude, but I've had a rough night. It started with a blinding pain in my brain, continued with the worst experience of a life I have ever had the displeasure of witnessing and it finished with a scuffle between the three people in this castle that mean the most to me."

He chuckled. "It's quite alright, Miss Towery, but I must ask you what happened."

I recounted the main parts of the night's events. From the arrival of the elemental to the alternate life I lived through during the night and the second appearance of the elemental at the end of the story. I leant forward on the bed as he looked at me stunned.

"Headmaster, do you know what a Horcrux is?"

"Yes. Yes I do Miss Towery. The question is, how do you?"

"He's got them, in the vision I knew of seven, but I know for a fact that at least two of them are not in existence yet."

"Miss Towery, I must ask you now. What is your mission?"

"My mission, Headmaster, is to use the information I received in my vision last night to destroy the Dark Lord."

"And you accepted this mission?"

"Headmaster, I think I accepted this mission when I told him I wouldn't follow him. I will see him destroyed, or it will destroy me in the process." I looked at him levelly. "I also learned of a prophecy, one that has foretold my arrival. I would like to see it please."

"I will arrange for this to happen, but for now I will urge you to rest. I believe you will need it." He moved to the door of the infirmary and opened it. Just as he stepped through, he turned back to me. "Oh, and Miss Towery? Keep the mission to yourself for the time being. At least until I speak with you again." The door closed and I was alone again. I lay back on the hospital cot, closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep.

"Explain to me, Miss Towery, what precisely must be done to remove Tom Riddle from this world." The Headmaster and I met again in his office after I was released from the Hospital Wing that night.

"I need to hunt down each and every one of the Horcruxes. There are currently no more than five in existence at this present time. I know of a few of them, there is Tom Riddle's Diary, the ring of his Fore-fathers and his pet snake. There is also the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw, a cup of some description and a locket. I never laid eyes on the last two, only heard of them third hand."

"You mentioned that in the vision there were seven? What is the seventh?"

"A boy."

"Who is the boy?"

"I'm sorry Professor, I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because the vision that I had, it started in 1991. And he hasn't been born yet."" He sat back in his chair.

"I see. Were you the same age as you are now?"

"No, I was 31."

"So, it's not so much that you travelled in time, as you have lived a different version of your life."

"Yes, Headmaster, I don't fully understand it."

"We will look at that another time; now tell me, how were these Horcruxes found?"

"The version of you in my vision had found and collected memories about the Dark Lord and in these memories it was discovered the existence of the Horcruxes as well as their locations and forms."

"I have already begun a collection of memories on the subject of Tom Riddle, but alas I have found nothing in them suggesting a way of defeating him..."

"Have you spoken to Professor Slughorn yet?" I cut him off, as I could see the collection of memories in his cabinet, however if they were not clear to him then he must be missing the crucial one of Professor Slughorn explaining Horcruxes to a young Tom Riddle.

"What role does Professor Slughorn play in this?"

"It was he who first explained the concept of a Horcrux to Tom as a student. In my vision, the older you explained all of this to me."

"I see. Might I ask you to retrieve this memory for me? When all are in my possession, the path to defeating Tom may become clear."

"Of course, Headmaster." He waved me off and I turned to leave the office before stopping and turning back to the Headmaster. "Professor, in the vision I learned that I am related to him, that I am his half-niece. Could this be true?" He nodded.

"It is possible, Miss Towery. The prophecy tells us that the Daughter of Ages is the last Heir of Slytherin. I was under the impression that Merope Gaunt died after giving birth to Tom, but it seems this was a lie." My eyes dropped from the Headmaster to the floor and I bit my lip in thought. At the sound of footsteps I looked up again to see him standing in front of me, his hands rising to grasp my shoulders gently. "Miss Towery, Ashlee. It is not who we are related to that makes us who we are, but whom we choose to associate with." I smiled at him.

"You can pick your friends but not your family..."

"Quite." He smiled back at me. "Oh, I have one more request of you, if you are willing." I nodded. "I would like you to volunteer yourself for the Triwizard Tournament."

"Headmaster?"

"While we can all make friends over a cup of tea, true bonds are forged on the battlefield." He released my shoulders and returned to his desk. "While you may ask for assistance with this quest of yours, you are not to divulge the details of it. To anyone. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Now, off to bed with you."

I moved to the door and opened it. "Goodnight Professor." I closed the door behind me and descended the stairs. Waiting at the bottom for me was Sev and Reggie and I stopped when I saw them.

"Well, how did it go?" Asked Reggie.

"I've been told that I have to keep the details to myself." I flicked my eyes to Sev. "Does he know?"

"Yes, I have been filled in on the prophecy by Reggie. We should not be discussing this here."

"You can return to the common room again. It seems that the Dark Lord has given the order to rebuild friendly ties with you, he wants to try to recruit you again."

"I expected that. Let's continue this in my room." We walked back to the common room and the change in my house mates was tangible. Mulicber and Avery approached me almost immediately to ask after my health. This was something they had never done, even before I refused the mark.

"Oh I'm fine; it was really just a migraine. Possibly a result of too many crucios." I stood back and watched them try to worm their way around it.

"Oh, er, well then that's good. Not the too many crucios part, the other part. The headaches part. Not that that's good either, but well, erm, you know." I nodded to them.

"If you'll excuse me then." I left for my prefect's room, Sev and Reggie in tow. As soon as I shut the door I heard Reggie chuckling.

"You're not going to make it easy for them are you?" I turned to him and smirked, raising an eyebrow, but said nothing about it.

"Why did you do it, Ashe?" Sev said after taking a long breath. He looked betrayed.

"I didn't think you'd understand." I took his left arm in my hands. "I thought you wanted this. I didn't want you to do anything stupid for me."

"Since when would I do anything stupid? That's your department remember?" At this I smiled. "You should have told me that you were going to refuse. We could have figured something out, Ashe. Do you know what it was like to watch that? I was coming back for a body. I thought I was going to have to carry your body back to your parents and tell them that their daughter was dead."

"I know," Tears started to well in my eyes as I saw his face, open and honest in a rare moment. "I'm so sorry."

"What are we going to do about this now?" Sev asked pointing at his left arm.

"I'm going to suggest I take you to the Headmaster..."

"Are you out of your mind? I'd be expelled in a heartbeat!"

"Let me finish, Sev. We need to explain to him the situation. While the Headmaster knows that two Death Eaters came back for me that night, as far as I know he doesn't know who they were. If we go to him, if you offer him your services, I think he'd help you out. Would you be willing to pass us information?" His eyes went as wide as saucers.

"And how do you expect me to hide something like that from the Dark Lord? He can look into people's minds, Ashe. Being a spy and having my mind fucked is not compatible with breathing for long."

"Yes I know. It's simple. Tell him, but let him think you are spying for him. And learn occlumency." A confused look crossed his face.

"Learn what?"

"Occlumency, the art of not being mind fucked." He went silent for many minutes, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. In the silence, I turned to Reggie; time to address the elephant in the room, so to speak.

"Explain to me how you knew about me, Reggie." He took a long breath before he answered.

"I knew what you were as soon as I knew you were Muggle-born, Ashe." He stood from his seat at my desk and walked the length of the small room. "The last Muggle-born to be sorted into Slytherin was over three hundred years ago. There hasn't been one since, until you, and with good reason. She was delivered back to her family within hours of her sorting broken, bloodied and brutally murdered. Some of her older classmates and their families dumped her on the doorstep like a lump of garbage." He crossed the room again and sat down next to me on the bed. "It wasn't long after her death that the Daughter of Ages Prophecy came about. It told of a Muggle-born girl, the Daughter of Ages. Both Muggle-born and the child of the Heir, it's a story of lost blood returning home in the hour of greatest need. The Black Family has been at the centre of this prophecy since it was spoken, as it was heard by the patriarch of the family at the time. Since then, each generation of Black Family men have been instructed to be on the lookout for this girl. She is the only one for whom the Black Family line may be tainted with Muggle blood..."

"You sought to capture me for yourself." I stood and stepped back from him. "Is this what our friendship has been based on?"

"At first, maybe. But then you defended me to my brother and his friends. The two of you befriended me and I got to know you..."

"But at the end of the day, Reggie, I'm just another Mudblood prize, aren't I?"

"No..."

"Why not?" I yelled. "Why am I so different then?"

"Because you are my friend." He stood and yelled back. "You took me into your home, I met your family. Your parents and your neighbours. They are no different to...well they are a lot different to my family, but that is a blessing. Your father did things for me that I always wanted my father to do. Do you know he sat with me for hours one night and listened to what I had to say like it mattered? He gave me advice." He stopped and I took a good look at him. His eyes were glassy and his bottom lip began to tremble. I looked to Sev and he nodded.

"He did the same for me that night too."

"When was this?"

"The night of the street party, after you'd gone to bed." Two tears fell down his face. "I've never used the word Mudblood since."I crossed the floor again and drew Reggie into my arms. His arms slid around my waist and he buried his face into my neck. "I'd do anything for you, Ashe." I disentangled from him.

"I believe you, Reggie." I turned to Sev. "And as for you," I stepped up to him and he leant back. Not paying any attention to this I wrapped my arms around his waist and he went stiff as a board. "Just run with it, Sev, you may even learn to like it." Awkwardly he patted my back twice before I took pity on him and released him. He cleared his throat and looked at Reggie.

"Come on, lack of sleep has addled her brain." I shook my head and stifled my giggles as Reggie followed him out the door, trying not to laugh.

XXXXX

Slowly I ducked my head around the door to the Hospital wing and quickly pulled back when I saw Madame Pomfrey turn around. I listened as she walked back to her office and shut the door. Peeking around the door frame again, I noted that the coast was clear and crept through the doorway to the body on the cot. He was asleep with the sheet pulled up to his chin, his sandy hair was mussed up from the rough night he'd had and he had a bruise growing slowly over his temple. I reached over with my hand and gently brushed his hair back off his face and he stirred. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at me sleepily.

"Hi." His voice was rough with sleep.

"Hey yourself," I whispered and leant down to kiss his forehead. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Didn', wasn' 'sleep yet." His eyes fluttered and I smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Sore. But 'kay."

"Alright, get some rest. I just wanted to check on you." I smoothed the sheet covering him and kissed his forehead once more. "Take care."

I had just crept back around the door to the infirmary when Madame Pomfrey opened her office door again. Smiling and quietly congratulating myself for having snuck a peek at my boyfriend right under her nose, I turned to make my way to breakfast and came face to face with the Headmaster. I squeaked in surprise at having very nearly face planted into him. He merely chuckled in response.

"Don't fret my dear; I have no intention of scolding you for visiting a special friend. Particularly when that special friend is one as special as young Mr Lupin." He twinkled at me. "How long have you known?"

"Officially since January, but I'd guessed before that." He offered me his arm and I took it, allowing him to escort me to the Great Hall.

"It is unusual for people such as he to be accepted so readily, but then again, you are hardly usual yourself, Miss Towery." He looked sideways at me. "Remus Lupin is a brave young man, kind and honest, fair minded and very intelligent. He also, unfortunately, harbours much shame and self loathing."

"I know; that's what drew me to him." At his questioning look I clarified. "The good parts not the bad. When I told him I knew, he had a panic attack and tried to run from me. It took a bit of fast talking to calm him down again and get him to realise that I didn't care about it."

He chuckled again. "I have heard this _fast talking_, as you say, is rather a specialty of Slytherins. Too many times we hear of the less virtuous characteristics of the House of Slytherin. It is often forgotten that they are quite skilled in the art of diplomacy. A skill, I understand, you have mastered when it suits you."

"When it suits me, Professor?"

"I have also heard that you are brutally honest and blunt when the situation calls for it. Both qualities I believe you will require in your quest, Miss Towery. Have you made an attempt to retrieve the memory from Professor Slughorn yet?"

"No, I haven't seen him yet; I was going to approach him this evening. Potions is the last lesson of the day." I took a breath before continuing. "I haven't yet decided how to approach it. I know from the vision that he had altered the memory, which says to me he feels guilty about it."

"Professor Slughorn, for all his desire to be surrounded by the powerful, is at his heart a good man. If he believes he had any hand in the rise of Tom, then I am not surprised that he feels somewhat responsible." We stopped walking and the Headmaster turned to me. "As much as the guilt is unwarranted. I must leave you here now, Miss Towery. Good day to you."

I took as many notes as I could, through the day, for Remus in the classes I shared with him. History of Magic is one of those subjects that makes you want to head butt the desk. Repeatedly. Unhelped by the fact that Professor Binns just drones on in monotone. Nevertheless, my notes were meticulous, if a little untidy. Finally the end of the day had come, and as the potions class was packing their belongings up, Sev tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you coming to the library? Reggie and I are going over some Arithmancy work."

"I can't, I have to ask Professor Slughorn about something."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, FRS business." Sev, Reggie and I had developed a code name for my quest when we needed to discuss it in public. FRS stood for Free Range Slytherin, or alternatively 'don't ask, don't tell'. Immediately he nodded and arranged to meet me at dinner. I turned to my bag and dug out the notes I had made for Remus. Tapping Potter on the shoulder, I handed them to him.

"For Remus." I said simply. He nodded his thanks and left with Black.

"Professor, could I please ask you something?" I approached the desk when all of the other students had left. He looked up a little surprised to see me still there.

"Ah, Miss Towery! Of course you may, please sit down, sit down." He gestured to a seat in the corner and it flew to the side of his desk. "Now I believe you promised me a story of your run in with You-Know-Who."

"Of course Professor, but I have something of great importance to ask you first, if I may?" He nodded his acceptance. "I'm going to be upfront about it Sir, and first I will say that no one will look down on you for it..."

"What are you talking about dear?"

"I know you told Tom Riddle about Horcruxes." The look of horror and shame on his face was heartbreaking.

"I didn't...I...I would nev...Oh, how did you find out about this?" He cradled his head in his hands. "I was such a fool, I should have seen that he was rotten, but I was blinded by his remarkable ability and my desire to cultivate it. All I've ever wanted is my students to reach their full potential. It's an old man's indulgence to see his pupil grow into a remarkable figure and to be able to say 'I did it! I was the one who helped them'."

"It's not your fault, Professor. You couldn't possibly have known." I leant forward and placed my hand on his arm. "You can help me rectify this though, Professor. I need the memory of that conversation. The Headmaster and I are forming a combat plan, and this memory is fundamental to our success."

He looked me in the eye and I held his gaze. We sat, staring at each other unblinking for what felt like an eternity. Eventually he deflated a little. "Alright. I will give you the memory, but please do not think poorly of me. I have never been so very sorry for anything as I was that night when I realised that he..."

"I know Professor," I patted his arm reassuringly. "I know. I can see it in your face now. I stand by what I said though; you are not to blame here."

"You are too kind, Child. Too kind by half." He stood from the desk and took a small flask from the shelf. With another look at me, he drew his wand to his temple and extracted a silvery thread, dangling from the end of his wand. He placed the tip inside the flask and, giving it a little shake, deposited the memory in and corked the flask. He crossed the room to his desk again and handed it to me. I stood as I took it, and he looked the embodiment of defeat. I pulled the elderly gent into a one armed embrace, which he returned after a moment of surprise. "Thank you, Child. Thank you."

I smiled at him. "You looked like you needed it, Professor." I held the flask up at eye level. "Thank you for this."

"Get rid of him, Child. Do Slytherin proud."

"I will."

XXXXX

I came to the door of the Great Hall at the same time as the Marauders. My eyes found Remus and while he still looked tired, his face lit up when he saw me and he ran over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the floor, swinging me around. I grasped his shoulders and hung on, laughing. He put me down again as the other three approached.

"Was the early morning visit this morning a dream?" He asked, his forehead pressed up against mine.

"No, it was real." I smiled into his face. "Did you get the notes I made for you today?"

He nodded. "Yes, thank you so much." His lips touched mine gently, and would have deepened it until I heard Black speak up.

"I didn't get a 'thank you' like that, and I took notes too!" I broke contact with Remus to shoot him a withering glance.

"Well, you'll just have to try harder next time then." I said with a mock glare. Potter snorted beside him and Pettigrew looked horrified. He crossed his arms and glared back at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Potter just laughed harder.

"So, what's FRS?" Potter asked when he calmed down.

"How did you hear about that?"

"I was standing behind you when you mentioned it to Sniv, er, Snape." He changed his tune at my quirked eyebrow.

"I'll tell you what I can after dinner." Knowing full well that there would be a meeting with the Headmaster. My memory of Pettigrew as a Death Eater was still clear in my mind, and as such I didn't want him in on the conversation. I needed to explain this without him present. As we walked into the Great Hall, the Headmaster met my eyes. I tapped my temple, indicating that I had been successful in gaining the memory and he nodded. I left the side of the boys and moved to the Slytherin table.

Sitting between Sev and Reggie, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to my left and Sev leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I have some news for you as well, when can I meet with you in private?"

"I'm going to be having a meeting with the Headmaster after dinner, and I need to avoid the Marauders for the next few days, how about in my room tomorrow night?" I whispered back.

"That's fine," He leaned around me and nodded to Reggie. "We'll both be there. Why do you need to avoid the Marauders, I thought you were on good terms with them?"

"Yeah I am. I want to bring them into FRS, but only the three of them. I don't want Pettigrew there."

"Any reason for this?"

"I just don't trust him." And I knew that if he wasn't yet a Death Eater, he soon would be. "Have you thought anymore about what we discussed the other night?"

"I have," he said. "And I agree with you."

"We'll go then, tomorrow night after we meet?" He nodded his agreement. As dinner finished, the Headmaster approached the Slytherin table. The entire table stiffened as he came to stand on the opposite side to where I sat.

"Miss Towery, I would like a private word in my office if you please. Now." While his tone was stern, I knew it was a front to throw off suspicion.

"Yes, Headmaster." I stood from the table and followed him out of the Great Hall. Once the doors were closed he turned to me as we walked.

"Have no fear, Miss Towery, you are not in trouble."

"Oh I'm aware of that, Headmaster." I smiled back at him.

"I took your gesture earlier as an indication that you were successful?"

"Yes, Headmaster. Professor Slughorn was a little _reluctant_, but eventually I convinced him to hand it over."

"And by reluctant you mean..." He paused for me to finish for him.

"Devastated." I said as we reached the gargoyle. He spoke the password 'lemon drops' and we ascended the stairs to his office. As he closed the door behind us I handed him the flask. With a wave of his hand, his pensieve floated to the middle of the room and he tipped the contents of the flask into the liquid. With a final look at each other we entered the memory.

I landed lightly on my feet in the office of Professor Slughorn. The much younger version of the teacher I knew sat in a wing-backed chair, a glass of wine in one hand and the other rummaging in a box of sweets. He was in the company of a half-dozen teenage boys, and I recognised a young Tom Riddle by the black and gold ring, which would later be a Horcrux, glittering on his finger.

"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?"

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," Said the Professor, both shaking his finger at him and winking at the same time. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information; more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are." The boy smiled as the others around the room showed their appreciation for his resourcefulness. "What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter...thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favourite..." there was a twittering in the room, again at his ability to charm people. "I confidently expect you to rise to Minister for Magic within twenty years. Fifteen, if you keep sending me pineapple. I have excellent contacts at the Ministry."

The boy smiled as his companions laughed again. It was clear that he was the leader of the group, even if he wasn't the oldest.

"I don't know that politics would suit me, sir," He said after the noise had died down. "I don't have the right kind of background for one thing." There was an exchange of smirks in the group, some kind of inside joke.

"Nonsense," The professor interjected quickly. "Couldn't be plainer you come from decent wizarding stock, abilities like yours. No, you'll go far, Tom, I've never been wrong about a student yet." Just as he finished the clock on his desk announced eleven o'clock. "Good gracious, is that the time already? You'd better get going boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery." The room slowly emptied of its occupants, and the professor stood from his chair to place his glass on his desk. A noise behind him made him turn around again to see Tom Riddle still in his office. "Look sharp, Tom, you don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect..."

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away..."

"Sir, I wondered what you know about...about Horcruxes?" He seemed to be a little unsure of himself, but it was clear to me to be an act.

"Project for Defence Against the Dark Arts, is it?" The Professor was clearly fishing.

"Not exactly, sir," Said Riddle. "I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it."

"No...well...you'd be hard pressed to find a book at Hogwarts that'll give you details on Horcruxes, Tom. That's very dark stuff, very dark indeed,"

"But you obviously know about them, sir? I mean, a wizard like you...sorry, I mean, if you can't tell me, obviously...I just knew if anyone could tell me you, could...so I just thought I'd ask..." Even at this age he was a master at persuasion, that much was clear. The Professor was purposefully not looking at the boy as he spoke up.

"Well," He hesitated for a second. "Well, it can't hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just so that you understand the term. A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul."

"I don't quite understand how that works, though, Sir."

"Well, you split your soul, you see, and hide part of it in an object outside of the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But, of course, existence in such a form...few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable." Riddle had now dropped any pretence of academic enquiry and the look on his face was one of pure greed.

"How do you split your soul?" His voice had taken on a dark tint to it, not quite a whisper, but very low and hungry. The Professor was beginning to look uncomfortable, and I could see why he was reluctant to give this up.

"Well, you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature."

"But how do you do it?" The boy took a small step forward.

"By an act of evil – the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: he would encase the torn portion..."

"Encase? But how..."

"There is a spell, do not ask me, I don't know!" The Professor shook his head. "Do I look as though I had tried it, do I look like a killer?"

"No of course not," The boy said quickly. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend..."

"Not at all, not at all, not offended," Said the Professor. "It's natural to feel some curiosity about these things...wizards of a certain calibre have always been drawn to that aspect of magic..."

"Yes, Sir," Riddle said slowly. "What I don't understand, though, just out of curiosity, I mean, would one Horcrux be much use? Can you only split your soul once? Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces? I mean, for instance, isn't seven the most powerful magical number, wouldn't seven..."

"Merlin's beard, Tom!" The Professor yelped in horror. "Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think of killing one person? And in any case...bad enough to divide the soul...but to rip it into seven pieces..." The Professor looked very troubled now, he knew this was no longer an academic conversation but he asked anyway. "Of course, this is all hypothetical, what we're discussing, isn't it? All academic..."

"Yes, Sir, of course," Riddle said, but the Professor was not convinced.

"But all the same, Tom...keep it quiet, what I've told...that's to say, what we've discussed. People wouldn't like to think we've been chatting about Horcruxes. It's a banned subject at Hogwarts you know...Dumbledore's particularly fierce about it..."

"I won't say a word, Sir," Riddle said as he left, an evil smile marring his face. I looked at the Headmaster and he nodded, turning to leave. I followed him out of the memory and back into his office.

"Horcruxes..." The Headmaster began.

"I'm terribly sorry, Albus." He turned to see Professor Slughorn standing in the doorway of the Headmaster's office, looking shattered. "If I'd any idea of...I...I'm sorry."

"Never mind, Horace, what's done is done." The Headmaster crossed the floor to the Professor and placed his hand on his shoulder. "The important thing is that we have the knowledge now, and a fair chance at defeating him." Professor Slughorn nodded and glanced at me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Very well, Albus, it's been a long day." He turned to leave the office.

"Good night, Professor." I said after him, and he turned and raised his hand in response. The door closed behind him and the Headmaster turned back to me.

"Seven Horcruxes, you said, but the memory said seven pieces of his soul. One piece must remain in his body, would you know the reason for this discrepancy?"

"The last one created was unintentional, but I can't tell you any more than that."

"Very well, you also said that at least two of them are not yet in existence." I nodded and he paused in thought. "And you can identify them?"

"I only physically laid eyes on two of them. The Diadem of Ravenclaw I was told about, but at the time I was told it was only a guess. An almost certain guess, but a guess nonetheless. The locket and the cup I had only heard about."

"They were confirmed, though?" Again I nodded. "And were you instructed on how to destroy them?"

"Not directly, Headmaster, during the course of the night, however, the Sword of Gryffindor was used to slay the Basilisk at the bottom of the Chamber of Secrets and then the sword was delivered to the person who was sent on the quest to destroy the Horcruxes. From this, I can only gather that this is how to destroy the items."

"I see, and would you be able to open the Chamber of Secrets?"

"I should be able to, Professor, but I think there may be a problem. I can't wield the Sword of Gryffindor, can I?"

"It's not likely, no. I suggest you take some friends with you." He placed his hand on my shoulder and led me to the door of his office. "I think perhaps we should call an end to the evening. I would be delighted if, sometime over the course of the weekend, the Sword of Gryffindor were to disappear from my office for a short time. Goodnight, Miss Towery."

XXXXX

"So what is this news you have for me?" I asked Sev as soon as he had shut the door to my room. Reggie had taken a seat on the bed and Sev sat at my desk.

"You are aware of course that the Dark Lord is going to try and recruit you again?" To this I nodded. "His last attempt failed because he took it for granted that you would simply join him. He's not going to make that same mistake again. He still wants you in his ranks, badly. I'm still trying to find out what he's up to, but you need to be careful if you don't want to find yourself trapped."

"I understand. In terms of my mission, that means we are going to have to keep it as quiet as we can. Which will work for me, because I want to keep it away from Pettigrew." I pressed the second knuckle of my index finger to my lips in thought. "The Headmaster wants me to complete the first task this weekend, and he suggested I ask for help in this..."

"You can count on us, you know that, Ashe."

"This you can't do, Reggie." I shook my head. "It has to be a Gryffindor who comes with me; I need someone who can call the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Another thing you can't explain to us?" I nodded to Reggie.

"I know it's annoying that I can't tell you what's going on, but..."

"I know; it's the deal we signed on for. Follow you blindly." I winced a little as he said that. "It's okay, Ashe. We knew what we were agreeing to."

"Thanks, Boys." I straightened up from my place against the wall and they stood. "Let's go to the Headmaster, get this over with." We left the dungeons and made our way to the Headmaster's Office. I knocked on the door and waited for the indication to enter. Pushing open the door, I walked in, the two boys in my wake.

"Ah, Miss Towery, what a pleasant surprise. And you've brought company, Messrs Snape and Black. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Headmaster I wanted to come to you about the situation I find myself in." Sev stood in front of the Headmaster and began. "I took the Dark Mark, Headmaster, for one reason and one reason alone. To keep Ashlee safe. I thought she wanted to go to the Dark Lord and I followed to keep an eye on her. But when she, er, refused I had already been marked. I want to offer my services now as a spy."

"You would pass us information on your Master?" To this he nodded. "Are you an occlumens, Mr Snape?" He shook his head. "Then you shall learn this skill before we begin any arrangement. Miss Towery, Mr Black, you are to begin instruction along with Mr Snape." The three of us nodded in agreement, as the Headmaster stood from his chair. "I will attempt to invade the mind of each of you in turn; you will attempt to resist my attack. To succeed in this, you must clear your minds of all thought and emotion."

We practised for hours that night and only left the office in the early hours of the next morning, completely spent. During the course of the evening, I had recalled the training my other self had undergone in my vision and tried to put this into practise. It was, however, much more difficult than it appeared in the dream. By the end of the evening, none of us had been successful in pushing the Headmaster out of our minds. As a group, the three of us had decided to practise gaining mastery of our thoughts and emotions outside of our training sessions. I reached my room on autopilot, collapsing into bed as soon as I had undressed, and was asleep before my head had even hit the pillow.

I woke up with about five minutes to spare to get to breakfast. Yanking on the first clothing ensemble I could lay my hands on, I was still pulling my shirt on as I ran out the door. I saw Mulciber in the common room as I entered.

"Hadrian, have you seen Severus or Regulus this morning?" I asked.

"Regulus was still asleep when I passed his room and I assume so was Severus, where were you three last night?"

"Studying," It wasn't exactly a lie. "We lost track of time and had to come the long way back to the common room." I turned and ran down the corridor to the boys' dorm. Reggie's door was first, so I opened it and walked in. He was still in his bed, buried under the covers. I walked over and shook him. "Reggie, wake up, you're going to miss breakfast."

"Go 'way Kreacher." I rolled my eyes and took a step back from the bed. Kicking off my shoes again, I took a flying leap from where I stood and landed straight on top of him. "AHHH! What the fuck, Ashe?" He sat bolt upright in bed and glared at me, his usually pristine, shoulder length hair sticking straight up in every direction possible.

"I said, you're going to be late for breakfast!" He stopped and looked at the clock on the side table. Scrambling off the bed, he ran around the room in his boxers, grabbing clothes and throwing them on. "I'll go and get Sev."

Leaving his room I walked further up the hall just in time to see Sev's door open and he walked out slowly, still half asleep. "I heard the shriek from Reggie's room." He said and he yawned, pulling his shirt on as he stumbled down the hall. Reggie's door swung open again and he too stumbled out, trying to pull on one of his shoes as he hopped down the corridor, his hair still sticking out at odd ends. Finally they were more or less presentable and we made our way to the Great Hall.

We came to the doors to the Great hall at the same time as the Marauders, and the boys groaned on either side of me. Black, Potter and Remus took in the sight of all three of us with curious looks on their faces. The Boys walked into the hall ahead of me.

"What happened to you?" asked Remus, with a kiss on the forehead.

"Big night," I said simply. I looked around and noticed that there were only three of them. "Aren't you missing something?"

"Peter likes to sleep in on Saturdays." Potter said. "What happened the other night? You were supposed to fill us in on FRS, but then you took off with the Headmaster and we haven't seen you since."

"Yeah, actually I can fill you in later if you like. I have a job for you guys if you're up to it?"

"How many of us?" Asked Black.

"Well one of you would be enough, but the three of you are welcome if you like."

"What about Peter?"

_'Absolutely not.'_ "Oh, let him sleep. Maybe next time."

After breakfast I told Sev and Reggie to make themselves scarce. As they left, I approached the Gryffindor Table catching the eye of Potter, Black and Remus. As well as a few others. I noticed Evans watching me the whole time. Without a word they stood from the table and followed me out of the hall. Still in silence we climbed the stairs to the first floor and found the nearest empty classroom. I opened the door and stepped through, trailed by Remus, Black and then Potter.

"Okay, so what is FRS?" Potter asked as soon as I had shut the door.

"Before I say anything about I need you to promise me that you will keep it to yourselves. Tell no one what you hear, regardless of how much you trust them."

"I promise." Said Potter.

"I won't say a word to anyone." Black raised his hand.

"We all know I can keep a secret." Remus said a little bashfully. I smiled at him.

"FRS stands for Free Range Slytherin." I said and the boys smiled.

"Cute." Said Potter. I smiled.

"It's a plot to get rid of the Dark Lord, although the Headmaster doesn't know of its code name. I can't discuss the details of the plan, on the Headmaster's orders, but I may ask for help with any of the activities." I stopped to eye all three of them in turn. "What I'm asking you to do, in short, is help me with reasonably dangerous tasks, without actually knowing why you are doing it."

No one spoke for long moments. Remus was rubbing his chin, looking at the floor in thought. Potter had crossed his arms, his tongue poking into the side of his cheek and Black huffed out a breath.

"That's a big ask, Towery." Said Potter.

"I know, and I won't begrudge any of you for refusing. But the task I intend to complete tonight can't be done without at least one of you."

"Why?" Asked Black.

"Because this part of the task involves calling upon the Sword of Gryffindor and, for obvious reasons, I can't do that."

"What do you plan to do?" Asked Remus.

"Tonight, we will enter the Chamber of Secrets and kill the Basilisk that lies at the bottom."

"WHAT?" Remus and Black yelped both at the same time.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Gasped Potter. "But that doesn't exist!"

"I can assure you, Potter, it does. The story, and the monster, is very real." Remus leaned forward, bracing his hands on the desk in front of him. "I know of at least one victim of the monster."

At this he looked up. "Who?"

"Moaning Myrtle." I said simply.

"But she looks pretty recent..." Said Black and I nodded.

"She was killed about thirty years ago; the Heir of Slytherin opened the Chamber of Secrets to unleash the monster while he was a student here. Tonight will be the first time since that it has been opened. I can't yet tell you why I'm doing this, but it is an important step in getting rid of the Dark Lord. So I ask, who's with me?" I looked at each of them in turn. Remus was the first to speak.

"I'm uncomfortable with taking the life of anything, for obvious reasons, but I believe you when you say it must be done. I know you, and your history with animals, Ashe. You wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't absolutely necessary." He took a breath and continued. "I'm in." I nodded my thanks and smiled.

"This is to get rid of You-Know-Who?" Potter said. I nodded. "Sure, why not!" I smiled and turned to Black.

"I'm with anyone who tells him to go fuck himself to his face!" Black chimed in and I laughed.

"Thank you, all of you." I looked around the group again. "We'll be doing this tonight, as I said. Remus and I have patrol until midnight. After then, we will meet you in the Second Floor Girls bathroom."

"The girl's bathroom?" Asked Black. "Won't we be caught in there?" I shook my head.

"No, no one goes in there because of Moaning Myrtle. It's virtually deserted. Meet me there at midnight and I'll open the Chamber."

"I thought only the Heir of Slytherin could open it, how will you get in?" Asked Potter.

"I'll just have to ask nicely." I said with a wink and I caught a cheeky smile spread across Remus' face. "Take it easy today, boys, it could be a long night."

I entered the common room and was immediately flagged by Sev and Reggie. They pulled me into Sev's prefect room and shut the door. "Did you ask them?" I nodded.

"We're doing it tonight after Remus and I finish patrol."

"You'll be out after curfew." Said Reggie and again I nodded. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually, would you keep a watch out for us?" He nodded. "We'll be at the Second Floor Girls bathroom after patrol; if you could keep anyone out of that area it would be great. Sev, can you keep watch over the common room for us?"

"I'll keep it empty for when you get back, how long will it take?"

"I'm not sure." I took a breath before I continued. "I don't know how complicated this is going to be. Either way, I need to get some rest; it's going to be a long night tonight."

XXXXX

Present Day

"Can I ask a quick question?" James cuts into my story.

"Sure."

"You manipulated that whole situation to ensure that we kept Peter out of it, didn't you?" To this I nod.

"What would you have done if I'd told you outright that I didn't want him involved?" I watch as he takes a long breath and slowly begins to nod.

"I would have demanded to know why, and then..."

"It would have destroyed the trust we had built up over the last few months, and I would not have been able to do what I did." I lean forward towards him. "I know you, James; you consider distrusting your friends the ultimate act of betrayal and you will defend their honour to the very last. I couldn't let that get in the way of my mission."

"And as much as I hate to admit it, Prongs, she was right." Remus says very quietly and I watch as James nods again.

"I know, please continue."

XXXXX

Sixth Year

I rounded the corner to the second floor girl's bathroom at the stroke of midnight and pulled the Sorting Hat out from where I had slung it under my robes. Already waiting for me in the bathroom was Potter and Black. I walked over to where they leant against the wall and handed them the Hat.

"What's this for?" Asked Potter.

"It's the Sorting Hat..." I started.

"I would think they could see that." The Hat interrupted.

"Quiet you!"

"Well I never!"

"You need the Hat to call the Sword. It's locked away normally, so the only way to access it is for a true Gryffindor to pull it from the Hat." I explained. The sound of footsteps came from the corridor outside and Remus came through the door.

"Sorry I'm late." He whispered and I motioned him over.

"Okay," I said when they were all inside the bathroom. "In a minute I will open the Chamber. I'll go down first and then you three follow me. I'll let you know when to call the Sword from the Hat. Don't ask me how; I'm not entirely sure how it works. Any questions?"

"How do we kill the Basilisk?" Asked Black.

"I don't know, I've never seen it done."

"Right." He didn't look quite so sure anymore.

"Okay, here we go," I turned to the sink stand in the middle of the room. It was an eight sided fixture and I thought back to the vision I had. I turned to the door to get my bearings, to try to remember the exact sink that opened up. Within a few moments I had found the correct one, and so I stood back. "Hesssha hassssssa."

The top of the sink stand lifted off and hovered in the air above it as each of the eight sinks moved out slightly. The sink I stood in front of disappeared into the floor and closed over with a grate. In the middle of the circle created was a hole in the floor, leading down into the darkness. I listened as the opening to the Chamber ground to a halt, and peered down the hole into the darkness. I couldn't see anything. I turned back to the boys standing behind me. Black and Potter were standing there gawking at the opening in the bathroom, and Remus was looking at me, confused.

"You still with me, Boys?"

"Er, yeah." Said Black and Remus nodded.

"Potter?" He looked at me then.

"You know, if we're going to be risking our necks for you the least you could do is call us by our first names, Ashlee." I smiled at him.

"Alright then, James." I looked at them all. "If you see movement, shut your eyes immediately. I don't know what we are walking into down there, so be careful." I jumped down the opening and slid down the pipe to the bottom of the pit. Landing on a pile of small animal bones, I shut my eyes and tuned into my surroundings. I couldn't hear anything so I turned back to the tunnel I'd come through. "It's clear!"

One by one the boys slide down and landed next to me. Remus stood and, holding his arm over his nose, closed his eyes and swallowed a few times.

"You alright, Moony?" James asked.

"The smell's...a bit...intense." He choked out, looking a little unwell.

"If it's too much, Remus, go back. I don't want you getting sick on my account." I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me over his arm and I could tell he thought he was letting me down. "Go on, there'll be other times. It's alright."

"She's right, Moony, we'll be fine." Sirius said. I nodded in agreement, and his shoulders slumped. He turned around and climbed back out of the tunnel. With a last look at him, I turned and made my way through the opposite tunnel.

It opened out into a rocky cavern under the castle. We clambered over the boulders in our path coming to another doorway. It was a round, iron hatch with seven snakes emblazoned across it, all coming from one point in the door and no visible handle.

"Hessssha hassssa." As soon as I had given the command to open, a metal snake slithered out from one side of the door, where the bodies of the other seven were congregated. As it moved around the circumference of the door and passed the head of each of the other seven snakes, that snake would pull back and the metallic sound of a bolt sliding back echoed through the cavern. When the last bolt slid back the door swung open outward revealing a dark opening on the other side. I climbed through the doorway, the boys following me, and descended a metal ladder on the other side of the door into a very large chamber.

The Chamber of Secrets was mostly flooded, the walkway on which we stood had an inch of water over the concrete and on either side of it was a row of snake heads, each the height of a house and the width of a car. There was a greenish gloom to the atmosphere of the chamber and at the end of the path was a carving of the face of Slytherin, taking up the whole wall and extending to below the water level. There was no sign of the basilisk anywhere in the Chamber. We came to a stop at the edge of the path, James and Sirius turning to look at me.

"Well, I was worried this might happen." I wiped my mouth with the palm of my hand. "I'm going to have to call the basilisk, so it's going to be awake when you kill it." James set his mouth in a hard line and nodded to me. I turned to the opening in the sculpture.

"Hasshass ssssaia Shessssiethh sssashhhia thessshh iessshh." _Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four_. The mouth of Slytherin began to open, the gap slowly expanding to a great black hole in the sculpture. A heavy thump was heard from behind the wall and something could be seen moving through the opening in the sculpture. "Call for help, James. Call the Sword!"

"I need the Sword of Gryffindor right now. I need help!" He yelled into the sorting hat, and the air in the hat began to shimmer. Slowly gaining shape and lustre, the hilt of the sword began to materialise, sticking out of the top of the hat. When it was completely solid, James reached in and pulled it from the hat, brandishing it over his head. There was a hissing sound from behind us, and I heard the words clear as day in my mind.

_"You are not my master. Where is my master?"_

"Close your eyes, Boys, I'm going to try and reason with it first." I turned to the snake and, careful not to look it in the eye, began to speak in parseltongue. _"I am the Daughter of Ages, like you I am the Child of Slytherin. Our father built this chamber and now I have come for my birth right."_

_"You are a Mudblood, one of those I was birthed to destroy. The last Child attempted to finish the work of our father, but he failed. Will you continue this work?"_

_"No, I will not. The time of killing Mudbloods is nearly at a close. I have chosen to bring an end to the bloodshed."_

_"Child of our father you may be, but you are my enemy. I will destroy you!"_ The snake struck at me and I ducked away, pushing the boys out of the way as well. I drew my wand and raised it to the beast's face.

"Sectumsempra!" The snake hissed in pain and I heard it cry that it was blinded. I took the chance of a quick look and I found the snake writhing in pain, the eyes in the sockets now mangled and ruined, all their power gone. "James, it's blind, now is the time to strike!"

As he moved forward, the snake mistook the vibration of his movement with mine, and struck near to where he stood. He slashed at the beast with the sword, gashing it on the side of the neck and it struck again, this time going in for the kill. He raised the sword as the head of the beast came down on it, piecing it through the top of the mouth. The head of the beast crashed down to the floor, James only just managing to duck out of the way. He scrambled away from the now still beast, his face sporting a grey pallor, and his hands covered in blood. I picked myself up off the floor of the chamber and edged over to the head of the snake. I stood there, looking at it for a minute before reaching for the sword hanging out of its mouth. Suddenly it reared up again, and struck at the place where I stood. I jumped out of the way, but not quite fast enough. The head of the snake came down on my foot, pinning it to the floor of the chamber.

I screamed in pain. "Ah, my foot! I'm stuck under it!"

"Did it pierce the skin?" asked Sirius as James pried the sword from the snake, a tooth falling out of its mouth with the force required to remove it. It clattered to the floor very close to my hand.

"I...I don't think so." James pulled his wand and levitated the snake off my leg. I screamed again as the pressure on my foot was released and the blood flowed back into it. Sirius spelled off my shoe and sock, inspecting the foot. I picked up the tooth and pocketed it.

"It's broken, but not punctured." He gently picked me up off the floor and he and James helped me to the door of the Chamber. I climbed the ladder, grasping the rung above with both hands and hopping up each rung on my good foot. Coming to the top of the ladder, I crawled through the opening, Sirius and James grasping me under the arms and pulling me through. "Here, I'll carry you the rest of the way."

"You sure?" I asked. "All I really need is help to walk."

"Ashlee, your foot is broken." Sirius knelt in front of me. "You can't walk, let me help you." I nodded, and he lifted me into his arms. When we reached the tunnel, he levitated me back up to the Second floor behind him. I floated up and out of the hole in the floor to find both he and James standing stock still. I looked towards the door of the bathroom and the reason for this was evident. Professor McGonagall was standing there, clearly unimpressed with the situation. Remus was standing off to the side of her, head bowed and on the other side of her was Evans, arms crossed and also rather annoyed. Sirius turned and supported my weight as he ended the levitation spell, seating me on the floor of the bathroom.

"On your feet, Miss Towery!" she commanded.

"Professor, she can't..."

"I can't imagine why not, Mr Black. I will say it again, on your feet!" I reached up so that James and Sirius could pull me to my feet again. I hung my arms around each of their shoulders to allow them to support my weight, keeping my injured foot off the floor. "Why must you be draped over these young men?"

"I've broken my foot." She pursed her lips.

"Well then, I suppose it's to the hospital wing with you. We will sort this out once the nurse has seen to you." She looked around the room at everyone in turn. "All of you will follow me." Remus came over to me and lifted me into his arms. I turned into him, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his neck as he carried me to the infirmary.

We entered the Hospital wing as a group, and Remus laid me carefully on the first cot he came to. Still he wouldn't meet my eyes, and he looked even more defeated than when he left the tunnel to the chamber. Without a word he left the side of the bed and slunk to the corner of the room. My eyes never left him as the nurse fussed over me, casting spells and handing me potions to repair my foot.

"Miss Towery, are you listening to me!" The Professor's stern voice brought my attention back to the issue at hand. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Professor, could you repeat that please?" Her face hardened even more as she glared at me.

"What were you doing in that bathroom at such an hour of the night, and where does that portal lead to?" She asked, hanging on to the last shred of her patience.

"She was there under my request, Professor McGonagall." I sighed in relief at the sound of the Headmaster's voice. "And it appears you are amassing quite a following, Ashlee."

"Headmaster, this is getting out of hand." I said quietly, and he nodded.

"I agree, perhaps we should inform the people here where you were this evening."

"Yes, Headmaster," I turned to the Professor standing on the other side of me, staring at me in curiosity. "Professor, this evening I entered the Chamber of Secrets accompanied by James and Sirius with the purpose of destroying the monster inside. As a result of our actions tonight, the monster, a basilisk, is now dead. But not before I tried to reason with it." Professor McGonagall's hand flew to her mouth as the implications of my explanation hit home.

"Yeah, what happened to that plan, by the way?" Asked James.

"Well in summary, we compared philosophies surrounding the Chamber of Secrets and I attempted to find a common ground. Unfortunately negotiations fell through with deadly consequences." I pulled the tooth out of my pocket and displayed it for all in the room to see.

"Miss...Miss Towery," The Professor gasped. "Am I to understand that you took these two boys into the Chamber of Secrets for the sole purpose of killing the monster inside?" I nodded.

"That's why you were sneaking out?" Shrieked Evans. "That's why you wouldn't let me help?"

I looked at James sharply. "How much did you tell her?"

"Only that we were doing something important." He put his hands up in surrender and I nodded.

"He wouldn't even tell me what is going on."

"Because I swore him to secrecy, and even then I didn't tell him much, Evans." I took a breath before I continued. "Regardless, it wouldn't have been a good idea for you to be down there anyway. I would not have allowed it." Her eyes narrowed at me.

"What, because I'm Muggle-born?" The whole room held their breath and I raised my chin, holding her glare.

"Yes, actually."

She sneered at me and shook her head. "You're just as bad as Snape and his Death Eater buddies."

"The Chamber of Secrets was created to rid the school of Muggle-borns, Evans. To allow you down there would have placed everyone in even more danger than they already were." Evans looked around the room, and while some faces bore looks of sorrow, all agreed that the Chamber of Secrets was no place for her. Her face crumpled and she left the room in a hurry.

"Will somebody please tell me what the meaning of all of this is?" Professor McGonagall looked from the Headmaster to me and back again.

"Miss Towery is at the forefront of a new assault on Tom Riddle, Minerva. The details of her activities are, for the time being, to remain confidential." The Headmaster gestured to the other occupants in the room. "She appears to have enlisted the assistance of some of her friends in this task."

"None of us know why we are doing what she has asked us to do," James began. "All we know is that it's important."

The Professor turned to me and took a breath. "Very well then, I think perhaps it is time you three were in bed." She pointed to James, Sirius and Remus.

"Professor, could I please talk to Remus for a few minutes?" She nodded, but did not appear to be happy about it. I held my hand out to him. "Remus?" He didn't move from his place in the corner, so I called for him again. He slowly unfolded his arms and shuffled over to the side of the cot. I grasped his hand and pulled him down to sit on the bed.

"I don't know why you bother with me." His voice was barely above a whisper. I slid closer to him and cupped his face in my hands. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to turn away from me.

"Remus, I bother with you because I think you are worth it." He shook his head. "Listen to me, Remus. There are some things you will struggle with, just like me. Am I less of a person because I couldn't wield the sword?"

He shook his head and spoke very quietly. "No."

"You have heightened senses because of who you are. That doesn't make you any less of a person either. I can't wield the sword, but I could open the Chamber. James couldn't open the Chamber, but he could wield the sword." I brushed his hair back and looked him in the eye. "Tonight's job wasn't right for you, but there'll be other jobs that the boys can't do and you can." I kissed his cheek and he nodded.

"Okay." His eyes were still downcast.

"Smile for me, love. You have such a beautiful smile." Slowly his eyes rose to mine and a smile began to spread across his face. One of his beautiful secret smiles that lights his face up. "Now go and get some rest, we have a bath date tomorrow."

XXXXX

"I want to know what's going on with you and James Potter." Evans was blocking my path, her arms crossed and a very annoyed expression plastered on her face. I decided to bait her a bit.

"Jealous, Evans?" I smirked at her for effect and her face went beet red as she huffed. My smirk grew even wider and I crossed my arms, satisfied with myself.

"No...I...oh never mind." She turned to leave, clearly upset and I reached out to grab her elbow.

"You really want to know?" She nodded and turned around. I pointed her to an empty classroom and continued once I had shut the door. "Did you hear about my supposed death in the summer break?"

"Yes, I did."

"I was supposed to take the Dark Mark that night, but I refused it. Loudly and obnoxiously, and because of my refusal I was tortured, flogged and thrown into a fire pit." She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in horror.

"How did you survive that?"

"Luck." I said simply. "I had no intention of surviving it, however I did. I was found at the bottom of the pit by two of them and brought here to recover. Over the summer, James, Sirius and Remus kept me company and got me walking again."

"Why did they have to help you walk?"

"The bottoms of my feet were burned and covered in blisters. For the first few weeks they pushed me around in a wheelchair or carried me in their arms, and then they would support my elbows while I hobbled around the castle." I chuckled at the memories coming back. "I remember one day when they were helping me walk down to Hagrid's. Remus told me that he would carry me the rest of the way if I could walk to the second stone on the path, so here we were; Remus on one side of me and Sirius on the other with James dancing around in front of me cheering me on and counting down the steps left!"

She laughed along with me. "I can't believe that these are the same boys who lifted..." She trailed off and turned away.

"He's sorry, you know."

"He's tried to apologise a few times already, but..." She took a breath. "I just can't bring myself to believe it."

"It is true, I can't begin to tell you just how sorry he is," She turned back to me. "I hope you realise that one day."

"Yes well, I never thought he would hate Muggle-borns..."

"He doesn't." I said simply.

"How would you know? He does a really good job of looking like it."

"I spend a lot of time with him. Trust me on this."

"What were you all doing in the Chamber of Secrets?" She asked suddenly.

"I'll tell you what I can, which won't be much by the way, on one condition." I held a single finger up and she nodded. "I want to know what your thoughts on Peter Pettigrew are. Uncensored, house loyalty at the door, your very rawest thoughts."

Her eyes went wide and she took a breath. "Well, he's a little jumpy, but he is the boys' friend. I do sometimes catch him looking at me strangely, which is a little uncomfortable. But other than that, I suppose he's fine." I nodded.

"Would you be willing to do a job for me?" I asked.

"You promised that you would tell me what you were doing first."

"Alright, fair enough. I have asked James, Sirius and Remus to help me out with a little project. The name of the project is FRS. It's a plot to get rid of the Dark Lord, but I can't tell you any more than that for now."

"FRS?"

"Free Range Slytherin." She smiled.

"So what's this job you want me to do?"

"Would you keep an eye on Pettigrew? I need to know if anything changes, you know, his habits? Anything different you might notice."

"What are you looking for?"

"Anything unusual, I can't tell you any more than that. Mostly because I don't know myself."

"Alright. If you need anything else, just ask. If what you say you're doing is true, then I want to help."

"I appreciate that, thanks."

XXXXX

"THEY'RE COMING! THEY'RE COMING!" A small boy from Hufflepuff came running through the corridors of the school, yelling at the top of his lungs. He ran with his hands cupping his mouth, trying to amplify his voice. "THEY'RE CO..." Not watching where he was going, he ran straight into Hagrid, bouncing backwards off his leg and landing flat on his back. He looked up at the half-giant, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Look ou' thar young sir," Hagrid leant down and picked the boy up, planting him back on his feet. "Now, 'ose tha' yer say is comin'?"

"Th...The," The little boy stammered out. "The other sc...schools for the t...tournament, Mr Ha...Hagrid."

"Righ' then. Let's see 'em in!"

I stood from the bench I was seated on and followed Hagrid out of the castle to see what the other schools looked like. The sound of horses in the air drew my eyes to the sky and in the distance, headed towards the school, I could see a carriage. As it drew nearer, I could see that it was pastel blue and being drawn by twelve very large winged horses. It touched down in the school grounds and as it came to a halt the carriage doors opened. A set of golden stairs descended from the doorway and down them came the largest lady I have ever seen. Bigger even than Hagrid, she turned and gestured for someone to follow her. Next from the carriage came a group of girls, all dressed in silk uniforms, the same colour as the coach they arrived in. As a group, they walked past into the Entrance hall of the castle.

Following their arrival, from the Black Lake rose first the mast and then the sail of a ship. The sail was a white square with a red standard embroidered onto it. As the ship came to dock on the Lake, the gang plank lowered and a group of young men, in single file, left the ship and made their way to the castle. As I watched them walk across the grounds, a hand fell on my shoulder and I turned to see Severus standing behind me.

"So this is where you got to. Watching the opposition arrive are you?" I nodded. "I wonder who will be chosen for Hogwarts? Probably Potter knowing my luck."

"You never know, Sev. It might be me." He grabbed my elbow and pulled me in the direction of the castle.

"If you think you are putting yourself forward for a competition like that you have another think coming, Ashlee." He said darkly. "This is a dangerous competition, and you find yourself in enough danger as it is without even trying."

"The Headmaster has requested my entry into the tournament. He thinks it could help with FRS."

"What could help with FRS?" We both turned to see Reggie approaching us from behind.

"The bloody Headmaster has asked her to put her name in for the tournament!"

"No." Reggie turned to me, pointing his index finger.

"Too bad, I'm doing it!"

"Ashe, no. It's too dangerous. Don't you have enough to worry about?"

"Reggie, I'll be fine. The Headmaster has asked me to do this. Something about forging bonds on the battlefield. I think he wants me to meet people in other countries and form alliances." Reggie still didn't look convinced, but he set his mouth in a hard line and glared at me.

"Fine. Just be careful, Ashe. People die in this tournament." He stalked off shaking his head. I looked at Sev.

"Don't look at me like that, I agree with him." He held his hands up and then shook his head. "All the time you spend putting yourself in danger and now you want to do it for fun too. You're wearing me out, Ashe." He walked off ahead of me into the castle. With another look over my shoulder at the ship on the water, I took a deep breath and followed them.

"Welcome, welcome to you all on this very special evening. Tonight we have guests who have arrived from two of the finest wizarding schools in Europe, come to join us this year for the Triwizard Tournament." Applause and cheers rang out across the Great Hall. The Headmaster put his hands up to call for quiet and patiently waited for the noise to die down. "I would like you all now to join me in welcoming the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons and their Headmistress Madame Maxime." The doors to the Great hall opened and a group of girls came in, their hands spread at their hips and a cloud of butterflies flew into the air. They were led by a rhythmic gymnast, complete with a ribbon. She twirled and pirouetted her way down the aisle, finishing with a walkover and landing on her feet, catching the ribbon in the air. The hall burst into applause at the display and the Headmistress of the school gave her a proud nod as she passed on her way to greet the Headmaster. He reached up to grasp her hand, kissing her knuckles and she moved to stand with her students at the front of the hall.

"And now from the North comes the proud sons of Durmstrang. Please give them and their Highmaster Günter Schultheiss a very warm welcome." The doors burst open a second time and through them marched a contingent of young men. Dressed in Russian coats and fur hats, they were led by a marching drummer and flanked by Cossack dancers. They back flipped and kicked their way down the aisle of the hall, coming to rest at the front with a back flip and conjuring a fire ball that erupted to the roof of the Great Hall. The Highmaster of the school then strode down the aisle to the Headmaster, stoping in front of him and snapping his heels together, bowed with a fist over his heart. He then approached the Headmaster and accepted his handshake before moving to the other side of the room with his students.

"From all of us at Hogwarts, we bid you, Highmaster Schultheiss, and you, Headmistress Maxime, welcome to our humble home. Now that we are all here, I would like to say a few words." He paused to look around the room before continuing. "Eternal Glory is what awaits the winner of the Triwizard Tournament. The witch or wizard to succeed in the tournament will go down in the pages of history, their name held aloft alongside some of the greatest figures in the wizarding world." The Headmaster gestured to the veiled object being carried to the front of the room. As it was placed down the veil was lifted and under it was a metal cup. The cup sprang to life, a blue flame igniting in the basin of the chalice. "The Goblet of Fire! Should any student wish to enter the tournament, he or she need only place their name in the goblet by Saturday next. A word of caution, however, if chosen you stand alone and this tournament is not for the faint of heart. The champions chosen will take part in three very dangerous tasks, and must see the tournament through to the end. Once a Triwizard champion, there is no turning back. As of this moment, the tournament has begun."

I stared at the goblet in the centre of the dais on which the teachers sat. That was the cup in which I would place my name, in the hope of being chosen for the tournament. I felt a hand on my arm and I turned to see Reggie leaning into me.

"Are you still sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm even surer now."

"You realise that you are on your own with it then?"

"Yeah, I do. Boys, I know you've looked out for me for the last few years, but it's time for me to step out on my own. I'll be okay, I promise."

"Well," said Sev as he reached into his bag. "If you insist on doing this, do it tonight before I change my mind." He drew out a piece of parchment and a quill, handing them both to me.

"Before you change your mind, Sev?" I asked as I took them from him.

"I'm going to be absolutely clear, Ashe." He narrowed his eyes at me. "I am _letting_ you do this. You are still my charge whilst in the castle. Do try not to kill yourself."

"Don't worry, Sev." I said as we stood up and moved to the Goblet. "I'm virtually unbreakable!"

"Oh for the love of..." He trailed off as I threw my name into the goblet and watched as the flames flared and swallowed my name.

XXXXX

I climbed the stairs to the Headmaster's office and raised my hand to knock on the door. Before my knuckles could make contact with the aging oak, however, the door swung open to reveal the Headmistress of Beauxbatons and the Highmaster of Durmstrang on the other side of it.

"Oh, good evening, Ashlee." The Headmaster spoke up from his place behind his guests. "Might I introduce you to the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime?" I put out my hand and, expecting to her to shake it, was surprised when she leant down and greeted me with a kiss on each cheek in turn.

"Such a pleasure eet eez to meet you, Mademoiselle." She said in a very heavy French accent. "I was just telling your 'Eadmaster 'ow much colder eet eez 'ere in Scotland." I smiled at this.

"I understand your position, Headmistress. I am originally from Australia, and the difference in climate took a long time for me to get used to as well."

"Ah, L'australie! Such a beautiful land, and so 'eavenly warm! But of course, eet would not do to make you 'ome sick. Once again, a pleasure to meet you!"

"And you Headmistress."

"And this is the Highmaster of Durmstrang, Herr Günter Schultheiss." The Headmaster continued.

"Ve are honoured to make your acquaintance." The man said simply, his heels clicking together as he drew himself up straighter and then bowed slightly, one arm in front of him the other behind.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Highmaster." I said, inclining my head to him.

"Thank you for your time this evening Headmistress and Highmaster." Professor Dumbledore said as he guided them out of the office. "I have some business to attend to with my student here." They nodded to me once more as they passed, and the Headmaster shut the door behind them. "Did you place your name in the cup?"

"Yes Headmaster, last night in fact." He raised his eyebrow to me and I continued. "At the request of Severus, his exact words were 'before I change my mind'. He's not happy about me entering, nor is Regulus."

"What business of it is Messrs Snape and Black?"

"It's their job to keep me safe. A job I don't always make easy for them."

"I see." He said "Am I to understand that they are aware of your situation then?" I nodded.

"They are now also aware of the choice I made last month. Regulus has known for some time, and he filled Severus in the night you instructed me to volunteer for the tournament." He nodded at this.

"Very well then." He moved to the cabinet containing the memories of Tom Riddle. "The next memory I would like you to see is one of my own. In this memory you will see Tom Riddle as he was the day I had met him." He picked up a small vial and tipped the contents into the pensieve. "After you, Ashlee."

I fell through the darkness and landed on a very busy London street. I took in my surroundings and, catching the sight of a horse-drawn milk cart, guessed that we must've landed in approximately the 30's. A man in a plum velvet suit crossed the road and as he drew nearer to where the Headmaster and I stood, I could see that he was a younger version of the Headmaster. I found the colour of the suit amusing, and looked at the Headmaster wryly. He simply chuckled.

"I was rather fond of plum velvet in my younger days," He said. "Alas, I am rather beyond such bold colours now." I just laughed and shook my head. We followed the younger Headmaster to a set of iron gates separating a depressing building from the wider world. We watched as the younger Dumbledore was admitted to the building and introduced to the Matron of the orphanage. She led us up a flight of stairs, speaking to the younger Professor as she went.

"I must admit to some confusion upon receiving you letter, Mr Dumbledore." The matron looked over her shoulder at the younger Dumbledore as she climbed the stairs. "In all the years Tom's been here he's never once had a family visitor. There have been incidents with the other children, nasty things..." I looked around the building we were moving through as she told the younger Headmaster about the rabbit and the incident in a sea-side cave. She stopped outside the open door to a child's room. "Tom, you have a visitor." My attention snapped to the small boy sitting on the chair by the room's window. He was a stern looking boy, unsmiling and regarding everyone in the room with an almost calculating look. An expression that was rather unnerving on the face of such a small child.

"How do you do, Tom?" The younger Dumbledore walked into the room and turned to the closet in the corner near the door, and reached for the door.

"Don't." The boy barked out, and the Professor's hand fell away as he moved to sit on the bed. I took in the sight of the room we were standing in. Mostly bare, with only a bed, the closet and a desk and chair, there was also a row of items on the window sill. They appeared to be stones of varying sizes and shapes, lined up perfectly. There was also a postcard of a cliffside hanging on the wall. My attention was brought back to the unnerving boy in the room as he spoke again. "You're a doctor aren't you?"

"No, I'm a Professor."

"I don't believe you." He said, suspicious of everything at such a young age. "She wants me looked at. They think I'm different."

"Well, perhaps they're right..."

"I'm not mad."

"Hogwarts is not a place for mad people, Hogwarts is a school. School of magic." They eyed each other off for a few seconds, appraising each other. Finally the Headmaster spoke again. "You can do things, can't you Tom? Things other children can't."

"I can make things move without touching them." The boy spoke up. He was the picture of child-like openness on the surface, but with a calculating undercurrent. Watching the way he carried himself and spoke, I had to keep reminding myself that he was still only eleven. "I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt," His eyes narrowed just a little as he said it. "If I want. Who are you?"

"Well, I'm like you Tom, I'm different." The boy didn't look convinced.

"Prove it." And already at this age he was used to giving orders and having them followed. With a flick of the Professor's wand, the boy's closet erupted into flames, bright orange flames that licked the ceiling of the small room he occupied. Riddle's eyes widened in horror at the sight of everything he owned being burned to a crisp. The Headmaster turned back to the boy on the chair.

"I think there's something in your wardrobe trying to get out, Tom." The boy moved to the closet and opened the door. I peered over his shoulder and saw a box on the shelf there, shaking and rattling. He reached into the closet around the flames and pulled the box out; bringing it back over to the bed as the flames disappeared, leaving the closet unharmed. He opened the box and emptied the contents onto the bed. A number of items fell out – a yoyo, a harmonica and several other items that obviously didn't belong to him.

"Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts, Tom." The Professor said calmly. "At Hogwarts you will be taught not only how to use magic, but how to control it. You understand me?" The boy stood very still, not speaking, not moving, simply staring at the Headmaster coldly as he explained where to buy the books and supplies needed for school and I took the opportunity to inspect the room again as he spoke. The Headmaster handed the boy a bag of coins, which he took without a word of thanks. The younger Professor Dumbledore turned towards the door of the room and was about to leave when the boy spoke up again.

"I can speak to snakes too." Riddle said suddenly, and I turned towards him. "They find me. Whisper things. Is that normal for someone like me?" I stared at him until the memory faded and we were back in the Headmaster's office.

"He can speak to snakes." I remembered seeing this in the vision. The Headmaster mistook my statement for a question.

"Yes, it runs in the Slytherin Family line."

"Is that why I can speak to snakes as well?"

"Correct."

"But they don't seek me out, Headmaster, not like he said they do him."

"Snakes are timid creatures, Ashlee, and Tom was a quiet and lonesome boy, with no desire to form close bonds with anyone. You, on the other hand, are a kind and open girl, who has formed friendships across the house barrier in spite of the climate of mistrust that has existed between Gryffindor and Slytherin since the rift between the founders themselves. In short, Ashlee, you do not need them to seek you out."

"He was rather unnerving, even as a child, Headmaster."

"Agreed, even before coming to Hogwarts he was already using his abilities to frighten and punish, and had a cruel and controlling nature."

"He also collects trophies from his victims." I noted.

"Indeed, most indicative of your suggestion that he has Horcruxes." To this I nodded.

"Headmaster, what were your thoughts on him after that meeting?"

"I was concerned that I would need to keep an eye on this boy. He had an obvious tendency towards cruelty and domination, and displayed no desire for friendship. Even now Ashlee, while many may claim to be in his confidence, he possesses no true friends, only servants whom he charms into doing his bidding. As you will see in later memories, he has no concept of the power of love, does not understand loyalty or innocence. All he knows and hungers for is power."

"It's not about blood, is it, Headmaster?" I asked slowly, and he shook his head. "It never has been, has it? Blood purity is just his road to power."

"And this is where you will succeed, I believe, Ashlee. I have seen you with your friends, I saw you with young Mr Lupin, and I know about your Sunday baths." He twinkled at me as my eyes grew wide in shock. He chuckled. "I also know that they, despite your growing relationship with him, have remained chaste." I closed my eyes in mortification. "You are very accepting of people for who they are, you are loyal to your friends and you are capable of love. Related you may be, but in your hearts you and Tom are worlds apart."

XXXXX

Present Day

"What do you mean he didn't care about blood purity?" The look on Lily's face is one of pure confusion. If I didn't know better I might agree with her.

"I thought that's what the whole war was about?" Remus finishes off for her, equally as confused.

"It's not so much that he didn't care about it, it's more that he used it as his method to gaining power. It mattered to him because it matted to those he deemed most powerful in the Wizarding world. And the powerful ones would be his power base because they had the resources to back him."

"But wasn't he a Pure-blood himself?" Sirius asks. "My parents were behind him all the way, although they never joined him per se. For them to back him he would have had to have been Pure-blooded."

"It was a little known fact, but no he wasn't. He was a Half-blood. He simply took the steps to hide his true heritage, much like I did."

"Parselmouth runs in the Slytherin Family line?" Asks James and I nod.

"That's why the symbol of Slytherin is a snake." Remus explains.

"And her mother was his half-sister via his mother who was a direct descendant of Slytherin." Sirius clarifies for me.

"That's what the Daughter of Ages prophesy is about." I finish and James nods his understanding.

XXXXX

Sixth Year

"Are you coming in to see if you are to be granted your death wish tonight?" I rolled my eyes at Sev as he spoke.

"I just want to wait for Remus to get here first."

"Sick again, was he?"

"Yes, and I want to make sure he's okay."

"You should be more concerned about yourself."

"Why's that, Snivellus?" I turned and cast a withering glare at James, before spotting Remus.

"Boys, play nice," I said as I walked over to a very tired werewolf, wrapping my arms around his torso. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." He said as he rested his chin on my head.

"You don't have to be here you know..."

"I know, but I saw you put your name in the goblet," he pulled back and thumbed over his shoulder. "And so did these two idiots, so I'm here to hope against hope that someone else gets drawn."

"Ah, for once we agree Lupin," Sev said and I saw him draw breath to continue.

"Don't finish that sentence." I cut him off. "Why are you hoping someone else gets picked?"

"This is a dangerous tournament, Ashe." He whispered to me.

"Can we just get inside?" Whined Reggie and the group of us moved through the doors to the Great Hall. "Are you coming with us or staying with them?" Remus tightened his grip on me and pulled me in the direction of his friends.

"What do you think you're doing, Snivvy?"

"I go where she goes, Potter." Wands drawn again. I drew my wand and with a quick flick the both of them were gagged, and glaring at me over their bonds.

"They don't come off until you can both be in the same room without hexing each other." I turned to see the makings of a scuffle between the Black brothers as well. "And don't think I won't do the same to you two if you start anything either." They backed off immediately and sat down, looking just like scolded children. Sev sat on one side of the pair and James on the other. Remus turned to me and smiled.

"Would you tie me up too?" I reached up to peck him on the lips.

"Only if you ask nicely." I winked and he turned beet red, sitting down beside me without further comment.

"You put your name in the Goblet?" Asked Sirius.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Said Reggie, still clearly not impressed. "If she gets picked, I might just be merciful and throw her off the astronomy tower."

"It's not that bad, Reggie, stop being dramatic!" I looked over my shoulder at him, and then at Sev as he face palmed, drawing the attention of James, who looked over and shook his head.

"Why?" I looked at Sirius.

"Why what?"

"Why did you put your name in?" He asked.

"You did." I said simply.

"Yeah, but I'm not a girl." Three hands from either side of him clapped him up the side of the head as Remus choked. He cried out and turned to his brother, smacking him back. All this served to do was start a fight in the seat, both brothers trading blows between them, each blow more forceful than the previous one. Again I drew my wand and with a swish and a jab, both brothers sat on the bench, their hands tied behind their backs. "Let me go!"

"No! I warned you didn't I?"

"What is going on here?" We all turned to see Evans standing in front of us, looking equal parts horrified and amused. James and Sev started gesturing wildly with their hands while Sirius and Reggie were talking over each other trying to explain the situation, all while arguing with each other over who was at fault. Remus looked over his shoulder at the scene of chaos behind him and turned back to Evans.

"In short, Lily," He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "That's what happened."

"Our children have behavioural issues," I turned to Remus, sighing dramatically with my hand over my forehead. "Darling, I fear we have failed as parents!" His jaw dropped, and Evans choked on a giggle at the expression on his face. The boys behind us stopped and all turned to look at me before trading glances between themselves.

"Everyone please be seated," The Headmaster began to speak and Evans took her seat on the other side of Remus. "We have gathered here tonight to announce the Triwizard Champions." The lights in the hall dimmed and the Headmaster turned towards the Goblet in the middle of the room. The flames inside grew and suddenly a piece of parchment was ejected from the chalice. The Headmaster caught it from the air as it fluttered towards him. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Madeleine Guillaume." The contingent for Beauxbatons cheered as one of their own stood. The dark haired girl moved to the front of the room, shaking the hand of the Headmaster as she passed. The Headmaster then turned to the Goblet, it flared again and a second piece of parchment was spat out into the air. The Headmaster caught the paper and opened it. "The Champion for Durmstrang is Borislav Krum." The students of Durmstrang stood and applauded, one of their number approaching the Headmaster. He was a muscular young man, with blue eyes and blond hair. He shook the hand of the Headmaster and went to stand with the girl from Beauxbatons, greeting her when he reached the front of the room. For the last time that night, the goblet flared and the Headmaster caught the parchment that fluttered through the air. "The Hogwarts champion," We all sat up a little straighter, waiting for the announcement. Countless students had placed their names in the goblet, and two of them were sitting just behind me. "Is Ashlee Towery." I stood to a chorus of cheers echoing around the room. I turned to Remus, he was smiling but he also looked nervous for me. I leant down and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be fine, I promise." I looked at Sev, who had his head in his hands, and then Reggie, shaking his head. "I promise."

"I hope so." He said. I turned and walked towards the Headmaster.

"Well done, Ashlee." He whispered to me as I shook his hand.

"Thank you Headmaster, although I've just upset most of my friends."

"The ones you've tied up?" He smiled at me.

"Good point." I moved over to join the fellow competitors at the front of the room. I shook the hand of both the Beauxbatons girl and then the boy from Durmstrang. "Ashlee Towery."

"Madeleine Guillaume. Eet eez a pleasure."

"Borislav Krum," He clicked his heels together and bowed, his fist over his heart. "I am honoured."

"We now have our three champions for the tournament. Please give them a round of applause for being chosen to represent their schools in this prestigious event." Applause and cheers erupted from around the room, many of our classmates from our respective schools standing in their seats as they clapped and cheered. I looked over to my friends to see the ones who weren't tied up standing and cheering at my being chosen for the tournament. "The first event of the tournament will take place in four weeks time. Champions, I would like to speak with you privately, please follow me." The Headmaster led us out of the hall and down a flight of stairs. The base of the stairs found us in what looked to be a trophy room, and I recognised it as the same room I entered in my dream. The Headmaster gathered the three of us together, along with the Heads of the other schools.

"The first thing I want to say is congratulations on your selection in the tournament. You are now Triwizard Champions. Only one of you can win the tournament, however, and you will need everything you have learned to succeed in the challenges set for you. Each challenge is worth points, and the fastest time achieved in each challenge will earn the most points. For the final challenge, the witch or wizard with the most points will have the advantage, but in the end, the first person to reach the Triwizard cup will ultimately be the winner. Have I made myself clear?" We all nodded our understanding. "Officials, I believe it's time we called an end to the evening, Ashlee, come with me please." Each of the other two champions were escorted out of the room with their Heads of School as I was led off by the Headmaster.

"You are now a Triwizard champion, Ashlee. Nothing that happens from this point onward can ever change that. Do you remember why I asked you to put yourself forward?"

"To create alliances for the war that lies ahead."

"Precisely. The Goblet chose you because it believes you have the best chance at success for the school of Hogwarts. I know for a fact that you were up against some very exceptional students, James Potter and Sirius Black are only two of them."

"I think however, Headmaster, that you would be having this conversation with someone else had Remus put his name in."

"Perhaps, but I am talking to you, Ashlee. Remus Lupin is an exceptional student, but he would never volunteer for an event like this, he does not seek glory or notoriety. The very thought of it is off putting for him." He stopped walking and I found myself at the stairs to the dungeons. "Tomorrow you will have the weighing of the wands ceremony. Make sure your wand is well cared for when the ceremony is to begin."

"Good morning, and congratulations to the three of you!" The Minister for Magic greeted us for the wand weighing ceremony. "The wand weighing ceremony is an important part of the Triwizard tournament. We must ensure that your wands are in fine working order for the competition. For this I will hand you over to Britain's own fine wandmaker, Mr Ollivander." The Minister swept his arm in the direction of the white haired man in the corner. I remembered him from my vision, but as we had not met in this life, I kept my recognition to myself.

"Good morning," The elderly man's voice was quiet and gravely with age, more so than the Headmaster and I wondered if he was in fact older than him. "I think, perhaps, we will begin with the ladies. The young lady from Hogwarts, if you please." I approached him slowly, drawing my wand and handing it over to him laid out on both palms. He plucked it from my hands and inspected it. "What is your name, Miss?"

"Ashlee Towery, Mr Ollivander."

"I do not recall meeting you in my shop."

"You wouldn't have, Sir. I arrived from overseas only the day before my first day of school. The Headmaster organised all of my equipment for me."

"I see." He turned his attention back to my wand in his hand. "I remember making this wand many, many years ago. It was an act of inspiration at the time, but later I wondered what possessed me to create one with these materials. Eleven inches, made of Yew and with a dragon heartstring core. Unyielding. An unusual combination, explosive, unless in the hands of an extraordinary witch or wizard. I dare not test it myself, lest it explode in my hands." He handed it back to me.

"Sir?"

"I would ask you to test it for me, Miss Towery. Please conjure for me a flock of birds." I raised my wand and, with a little flick, a dozen tiny yellow birds appeared, flying over to the elderly wandmaker and sitting on his shoulders. A ghost of a smile appeared on the wandmaker's face, and then an instant later was gone. "I declare your wand in fine working order, Miss Towery."

"Thank you, Mr Ollivander." The rest of the ceremony faded into the background as I contemplated the wand in my hands and the words of the wandmaker. In the hands of an extraordinary witch. A small spark of pride welled up inside of me at the thought that no one else could wield this wand. Even the wandmaker didn't dare try to use it. I felt a hand come to rest on my shoulder and I looked up to see the Headmaster standing next to me. A brief look around the room showed that we were now alone.

"Wandlore is poorly understood by even the most skilled wandmaker, Ashlee, but what I do know is this. Yew wood is particularly effective in duelling and is as rare and notorious as the witches and wizards able to wield it. It will never choose a timid owner. The dragon heartstring is a powerful wand core; they learn quickly and form strong bonds with their current owner. Their allegiances can change, however. The two of those materials combined can be an explosive combination, being somewhat opposites of each other. Not unlike you, yourself. The Yew is the guardian, the Dragon Heartstring the power and the length and flexibility of the wand is the character of its owner. Yours is eleven inches and unyielding. This implies that you have a well developed sense of duty and you will not be swayed from fulfilling it. All of which I have found to be true."

I smiled and nodded to him. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"Now, you and your friends are to come to my office for another training session next Saturday night. Have you been practising?"

"Yes, Headmaster, I would like to see how far the others and I have come in the time since our last session." He nodded.

"Next Saturday after dinner." He confirmed.

XXXXX

"Prepare yourself, Severus." Said the Headmaster, and Reggie and I sat back as we watched Severus try to push the Headmaster out of his mind. The strain on his face was evident as the mental battle raged between Sev and the Headmaster. Eventually Sev collapsed onto one knee and Reggie and I jumped up to pull him back to his feet. We sat him in the chair and I conjured a glass of water for him, which he accepted gratefully. "Well done, Severus, that was quite a fight you put up. You are getting stronger, my boy."

"Thankyou...Headmaster." He was still catching his breath from the battle. He handed me back the glass and I placed it on the Headmaster's desk.

"Your turn, Regulus." The Headmaster called him up and he took the place of Sev in the middle of the room. He grounded himself as the Headmaster made the push into his mind, his feet shoulder width apart. Within minutes he had sunk to his knees, his head in his hands. I knelt beside him and gently pulled his hands from his face.

"I just can't do it, Ashe." He whispered to me. "I'm not that strong."

"Reggie, you are a year behind Sev and I. Cut yourself a break. You might be struggling now, but next year, you'll be so good at it you'll be leaving the two of us in the dust." I stood up and pulled him with me. "Now come on, up you get, and try again." I pointed him at the Headmaster who smiled at me before continuing with Reggie. The battle lasted longer this time, but once more the Headmaster had forced Reggie to his knees. He knelt on the floor of the Headmaster's office, catching his breath from the exertion. I helped him to the seat I had occupied and handed him a drink.

"Do you really think I can do it?" I nodded. "I'm glad you think so."

"Ashlee." I stood and faced off the Headmaster, waiting for the mental assault. I felt the intrusion into my mind and focused on pushing him out. The intrusion became more insistent and it took all of my power just to hold the Headmaster's prying from going any deeper. Memories surfaced as he dug through my mind, nothing too personal, but enough to be uncomfortable. He found the memory of James, Remus and Sirius encouraging me to walk down the path to Hagrid's. As he moved from that memory to our bathing sessions, I decided that I had had enough. I mustered what was left of my strength, gave one last shove and I felt the icy fingers of the Headmaster's mental intrusion forced from my mind. The force of the push was strong enough to throw the elderly man back into the wall opposite me. Distantly I heard the grunt from the Headmaster and came back to myself in time to see him on his knees on the hard stone floor.

I spurred into action and was at his side in seconds, along with Sev. We each held a hand out and lifted the Headmaster from the floor to his desk chair. I conjured another glass for him and filled it with water, handing it too him.

"Thank you, Ashlee, and well done. You were able to force me from your mind. I want the three of you to have one more lesson with me before we assess the situation further. But for now, I believe it's time for you, Ashlee, and you, Regulus, to be on patrol."

XXXXX

The door to the prefect's bathroom swung open and I looked up and smiled as Remus entered. He smiled back at me as he shut the door. I watched as he pulled his cardigan off and undid his tie. Dropping them into a pile on the bench, his hands moved to the buttons on his shirt, sliding them through the holes each in turn. The shirt slid off his shoulders and onto the bench, his hands going to the clasp on his trousers. He caught them almost as they hit the floor and he toed off his shoes and socks, dumping all of the articles onto the pile on the bench. Now in only his boxers, he walked over to the bath and slid into the water. He propped his head up on his hand, resting on his elbow, smiling brightly at me.

"I missed you last week."

"I was tired." He leant over to me and pecked me on the lips. "Sorry to disappoint you, love."

I shook my head. "It's ok; you did look exhausted last Saturday night."

"And I haven't seen you since then." He said, reaching over and pulling me onto his lap. "I'm afraid, my dear, that I have been seriously deprived of your affections this week." I smiled as I straddled his lap, running my hands over his shoulders and up to the back of his neck.

"Are you saying, my sweet man, that I have been lacking in my attentions?" He ran his hands up my thighs and around to my backside, under the shirt, kneading the globes there. I bit my lip and reached around, moving his hands to my back over the shirt. At his look I explained. "The Headmaster knows what we get up to in here." His jaw dropped and he went beet red to the tips of his ears. "And I got the distinct impression that the only reason he hasn't intervened is because we haven't actually done anything yet."

"Right then," He tightened his hold on me. "I guess we'll just have to behave ourselves." I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He opened for me immediately allowing me entry and I felt his tongue reach for mine, and one of his hands move to the back of my neck. My eyes drifted closed as he angled my head to the side, taking control of the kiss, holding me tightly to him. I ran my hand from his neck to his chest and he moaned into my mouth. He broke the kiss to collect my wandering hand, bringing it to his lips. "Behave, Love."

"That's rich coming from a Marauder." I quirked an eyebrow at him and smiled. At his faux hurt expression I continued. "I know you were involved in the sudden disappearance of all of the Slytherin girls' knickers in third year."

He shot me a very cheeky smile. "Nearly all of them were collected by the end of the day..."

"Yes, nearly all of them. I still haven't got my Mickey Mouse ones back."

"They hung on the wall for two days, never collected." He said slowly.

"Bellatrix had the hall watched by some of the older boys. She threatened us that when she found out whose they were, that girl would regret ever being born." His eyes slowly drifted shut in sorrow.

"I'm sorry, it never occurred to us that would happen..." I leaned in and kissed his nose.

"It's okay, you weren't to know." I smiled at him.

"We just thought it was quirky that a Slytherin girl would have knickers with a cartoon mouse all over them. Peter wanted to keep them," I just managed to keep the grimace off my face. "But Sirius flipped him for them and won. Do you want them back?"

"I'm not sure they'd fit anymore, it was nearly three years ago." I shook my head. "No, best leave things be now. It was worth it to see the looks of mortification on some of the older girls, though." He pulled me in, my forehead coming to rest on his as we snickered at the memory and he pecked me on the lips again.

"Congratulations on your selection for the Triwizard Tournament, by the way." I smiled at him.

"Thank you. Are you okay with this, my entry?"

"Not really, I'm worried for you. But I also know you are a strong girl and you'll be fine." I smiled.

"Just so you know, the only reason I was chosen is because you didn't put your name in the goblet." He looked a little embarrassed at the compliment and shook his head.

"I don't think so, Love. For two days every month I'm out of action, but thank you for having faith in me." He kissed my forehead and pulled my head down onto his shoulder. "No, I'm happy for you to have the spotlight in this."

"Were James and Sirius very disappointed?"

I felt him nod. "A little, they really did want to put themselves to the test in the tournament. Having said that, they are behind you all the way."

"Who untied them?" He threw his head back and laughed at my question.

"Lily took pity on them at the end of the night and decided to let them go. She had barely gotten the bindings off of the lot of them when Sirius hit his brother, starting the fight all over again. Snape pushed Sirius off his brother and onto the floor, so James pulled his wand on Snape placing him under a full body bind. While James was distracted, Black jumped on top him tackling him to the ground and then Sirius pulled him off James and placed him in a headlock. It was just a mess, and all of this happened in a matter of seconds and in the end she had to draw her wand on them again to settle them down. I carted Sirius off and Lily took James, leaving Snape and Black there in the hall to be dealt with by someone else."

I giggled at this. "I told you our children have behavioural issues."

"I am not laying claim to any of them."

"Tsk tsk, Remus. You can't abandon them now." He chuckled again.

"I'm not abandoning them; I'm simply saying I'm not responsible for their actions." He slid his arms around me again as he sobered. "When is the next job for FRS?"

"When I get the go ahead from the Headmaster. We still have a few things to cover before we make our next move."

"Is this the private meetings you've been having with him?" I nodded. "Why are Snape and Black able to go with you and we can't?"

"Severus and Reggie are involved in something else. It has a bit to do with FRS, but it's outside my mission. I'm only going because the Headmaster is giving them information that it would be helpful for me to have as well." He nodded his understanding. "As far as the private sessions for FRS, it's just the Headmaster and I."

"May I ask you something, Ashe?" I nodded. "Are you not telling us what we are doing because you don't trust us?"

"No," I shook my head. "It's not that I don't trust you, or James and Sirius, or even Severus and Reggie. I can't afford to have the Dark Lord find out what I'm up to. My ability to defeat him relies on keeping my activities under as much secrecy as I can, and the more people that know about it the harder it will be to keep the secret."

"We wouldn't tell him, Ashe. Not even under torture."

"I know that, Remus. Not willingly anyway. But he has the ability to draw information out of people regardless of whether they want to divulge it or not. He can look into the mind of people, play with their thoughts and emotions and twist them into nightmares. He can dig through the mind and draw out any information he wants, regardless of how willing the person is to give it up." I reached up with my hand to cup his cheek. "And as much as I don't want him to find out what I'm doing, I want him to get his hands on you even less. So the mission, its details and the people involved are to remain a secret. That is what Severus and Reggie are doing. Making sure it remains confidential."

"Okay, I understand. But if you are this busy with the mission, why put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" He tipped his head to the side. "Haven't you got enough to worry about?"

"It was the Headmaster's idea. My goal is not to win the tournament, but to forge alliances to be called on when we do finally go into battle."

"Couldn't you have done that without competing?"

"No, I need to show my worth in combat, show that I am worth the risk to follow into battle."

**_A/N: Ashe's point of view of the panty raid from "Shared Destinies" by amightypenguin._**

XXXXX

"I need you to come with me right now." I felt the hand on my elbow before I heard Reggie speak. Turning to look at him, I saw the urgent look on his face.

"What's the matter?"

"Manticores, Ashe." He said and I heard Remus and Sirius choke behind me. "The first challenge is manticores."

"How did you find out about this?" Asked Sirius as we all filed into a classroom.

"I overheard a conversation about it just a few minutes ago; they'll be bringing them in tonight." He turned back to me. "Ashe, we need to get a game plan together."

"He's right Ashe, these things are particularly dangerous," Remus started. "They are impervious to magic so if you are going to fight it you'll need weapons. Watch out for the stinger as well, it's instant death if it gets you."

"Ok, so weapons and don't get stung..."

"Are you allowed to take weapons into the arena?" Reggie asked and I shook my head.

"I'm allowed to have a wand, though."

"He just said magic won't work!"

"Yeah I know. Do we know what we have to do with the manticores?"

"I didn't hear, all I know is that they are coming tonight."

I stood in the tent designated for the Triwizard champions as we awaited the beginning of the first challenge. Over the course of the last few days, with the help of Sev and Reggie, I had ensured that all of the other competitors knew what we were to face. It would not do to have anyone caught unawares in the arena, as the two people I currently shared a tent with were deemed to be the most talented in their schools. Talent that should not be wasted on a mere competition. I looked up as the opening of the tent was flipped back and in marched the Heads of School followed by Lucius Malfoy. This was the first time I had seen him since I refused the mark. He nodded to me before he addressed us as a whole.

"Champions, welcome and congratulations on your selection." He eyed all of us before continuing, his gaze coming to rest on me and a ghost of a smirk crossed his face. I mirrored his expression as he spoke again. "For the first challenge of the Triwizard Tournament, you are to face a manticore. They are dangerous beasts, one wrong move and it may well be your last. Each of these beasts guards the clue to the next challenge. They have been instructed to do all they can to stop you from gaining this clue until they have deemed you worthy of continuing in the tournament. They have been left to their own devices as to how they would like you to demonstrate your worth." He produced a black felt pouch from his robes and opened it. "Place your hand inside the pouch and draw a number to determine the order in which you will proceed."

I stepped up to the bag and reached in with my left hand, feeling around. The first sphere I touched, I clasped tightly in my palm and withdrew it from the bag. Opening my hand, the clear orb emitted a green light and a character began to materialise above the palm of my hand. This character then took on the shape of a numerical digit – 2. I was to be the second challenger. I looked to the Headmaster and he smiled and nodded to me. My gaze then fell on Lucius, who regarded me coolly then turned to the next competitor in the line, the boy from Durmstrang. He pulled his order number from the bag, becoming the first to take on the beasts and leaving the girl from Beauxbatons as the last challenger.

"The order is decided." Lucius stated. "The first competitor will enter the arena at the sound of the cannon, after the Headmaster has addressed the crowd." With that he left the tent and we resumed pacing the floor, waiting for our turn. The sound of the cannon startled us out of our thoughts, and with a look back at the two of us, the boy left the tent to tackle the beast.

Minutes felt like hours, and as they ticked by I was becoming more and more nervous. I hadn't felt like this since the night I went to the Dark Lord, and I sat down on the bench in the tent. I closed my eyes and took a steadying breath, thinking of what I needed to do in the arena. Retrieve the clue for the next task. Prove my worth to the beast. Under its own terms of engagement. I began to question whether this was such a good idea anymore and wishing that I had listened to Sev, Reggie, Remus even. I was half a thought from pulling out of the tournament when the sound of cannon-fire echoed through the air.

I opened my eyes and stood from the bench. On autopilot, I moved through the door of the tent and down the passage way to the gate of the stadium. The gateway opened out into a dusty arena, reminiscent of a colosseum, with seating areas raised high, well above the jumping height of a manticore. Or me. I stepped out into the dust.

The arena appeared to be empty as I took my first steps out into the sunlight. I looked around the stadium and I could see my classmates seated above. I raised my closed fist in salute and the stadium erupted into cheers. Over the noise of my classmates I heard the sound of a gate being raised and I turned to the sound. An iron gate opened and out into the arena stepped my opponent, the manticore. The head of a human, with the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion, it lunged at me from across the arena. I held my ground as it charged, claws drawn and teeth bared and as it drew nearer it pounced. I ducked, dropped and rolled, coming back to my feet as it landed on the spot where I had stood, just a fraction of a second before. I drew my wand.

"Rotatia Divesto." The green and silver tracksuit I had been clothed in changed, my attire tightening and my height growing as my ensemble morphed into the battle suit given to me last year. The manticore rounded on me, and if it noticed the change in my appearance it made no show of it. It stalked towards me again for a second attack. "Accio bow and quiver."

While I waited for my weapons to arrive from the dungeons, I pulled a clip from my hair and transfigured it to a shield. The manticore's scorpion tail drew back for a strike, and a barb was fired at me. I raised my shield to meet the barb and it deflected off to the side, embedding itself in the wall of the colosseum, very close to the head of one of the spectators. In the background I heard a scream as it hit. From the other side of the shield I heard a roar, and I risked a glance over the top of it to see the manticore charging once more. Again I stood my ground, and as the beast pounced, I crouched behind the shield. Shooting up quickly, the shield made contact with the sternum of the beast and I heard its breath rush out in a gust as it tumbled through the air and landed just behind me. Through the air and into the stadium rushed my bow and quiver and, donning them quickly, I drew an arrow, loading it into the bow string and drawing it back ready to fire.

"They tell me, beast, that your kind are sentient. If so, then you know what it is I have drawn on you. Make no mistake; I will kill you if you push me to." I called across the grounds. It began to laugh.

"You have fought well, Witch of Hogwarts. Your knowledge of battle is impressive. I am Vesoth, guardian of the challenge." Vesoth rose to its feet and began to circle me at it spoke.

"Welcome to my colosseum, Vesoth."

The beast laughed again. "Your colosseum? I think not, Witch of Hogwarts. You are the challenger, not the gladiator, to earn the right to call this your land you must best me in battle." I raised my bow again, still loaded.

"Then have at it, beast, it's your move."

"On the contrary, Witch. It is your move." The beast roared as it prepared to charge for a third time. I fired my arrow, just missing the top of its head, close enough to part its mane. It stopped. "You missed!"

"I intended to. I told you, Vesoth, I will only kill you if pushed to do so." I drew another arrow and aimed for the beast again, this time right between the eyes. "I will not miss with the second shot, but tell me, are you willing to test me?" I drew the arrow back as far as the string would stretch. Vesoth stopped, raising a paw.

"If you are not lying, you will fire the arrow between the second and third toes of my paw. Shoot, witch." I repositioned my aim and loosed my arrow. The head of the arrow slid neatly between the two toes and he placed his paw back on the ground. "You have passed my test, Witch of Hogwarts. Listen to my words and listen well:

_Dark as day, black as night,  
We keep our prey wound up so tight.  
But which of these could it be,  
The precious thing we took from thee.  
With fangs of death and eyes of eight,  
When time is up there's no escape.  
Enter the forest if you dare,  
Come find us in our lair._"

The manticore roared one last time, before turning back to the gateway from which it came. With one last look over its shoulder it disappeared into the darkness of the hypogeum, leaving me standing alone in the arena in dead silence. From the crowd to the left of me came the sound of a single whistle and as I turned the applause started. I looked to the direction of the loudest cheering to see James, Sirius and Remus standing in their seats. A few feet to the right of them were Severus and Reggie holding their own standing ovation, a gesture repeated by many of my peers. I raised my shield to them in salute and cried out in triumph, before turning to the officials' seating area. The Headmaster was seated in the front row, flanked by the heads of the other schools and Lucius. Behind him I could see the Professors of Hogwarts, joining the cheer. I turned to face the Headmaster front on, awaiting his decision.

"The challenge has been successfully completed. With a time of five minutes and forty two seconds, the Champion for Hogwarts is currently in first place." The roar that filled the colosseum was deafening. The spectators that filled the seats, student and teacher alike, screamed their support and I raised my bow in salute as I left the arena. I stepped into the shadow of the gateway to the sound of the cannon ringing out again over the school grounds.

The first test of the Triwizard tournament was finished. I had attained the fastest time in defeating the manticore and was now sitting on fifty points with the Champion from Durmstrang just behind me on forty five and the Beauxbatons Champion trailing on thirty five. I was tired, sore, dirty and sweaty and I really just wanted a shower. I looked up from my place on the bench in the Champions tent to see the Headmaster standing in the doorway and I stood.

"Headmaster."

"Congratulations, Ashlee. You have done Hogwarts proud today. And a rather exciting display I might add."

"Thank you Headmaster. I didn't expect to win the challenge, though. I really thought that would go to Krum."

"The Durmstrang champion fought for quite some time, his test was rather gruelling and his battle skills are not as honed as yours."

"Do you think he will make a good ally though?"

"I believe he will make a fine ally with a little more practise in duelling, however we must ascertain where his loyalties lie. It is no good seeking his help if he is inclined towards Riddle's cause." I nodded. "Join me in my office, I wish to revisit the verse recited by the manticore."

"I was hoping for a bath, Headmaster." He took in my appearance again and nodded.

"Very well, but bathe quickly and then come to my office." He turned to walk out of the tent and then looked over his shoulder at me. "Bathe alone, Miss Towery." I smirked at the twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, Headmaster."

I stepped into the shower recess and let the water cascade over me. The grime and sweat and sand of the arena fell away from me and the tension melted from my muscles. I thought back to the battle in the arena, short as it was. I had just defeated a manticore, a beast considered by the Ministry of Magic to be amongst the most dangerous in our world, known wizard killer and classified as XXXXX. And I was locked in an arena with one. I fought one and as a result of that battle it acknowledged me as its victor. I thought of Vesoth, perhaps I should take him (her?) something. I wondered briefly what they eat. I allowed myself a few minutes to picture feeding Pettigrew to it, before locking the image away in the secure part of my mind. It wouldn't do for the Headmaster to see that thought. I shut the water off and exited the stall, wrapping myself in my towel and walked out of the bathroom to my prefect room.

I opened the door to see Reggie and Sev waiting in my room. At the sound of the door opening they looked up and Reggie walked over to me. I clutched the towel to my body a little tighter as he pulled me into his arms.

"Well done Ashe!" He said, smiling at me. "That was the best display I've ever seen. The others had nothing on you!"

"Reggie, I think perhaps you should let her put her clothes on before you climb all over her." Sev stood from his seat at my desk and moved to the door. "We will wait outside for you."

"No time, Sev." I said as I conjured a change screen. "I've got to go to the Headmaster now, so we'll have to talk while I dress." I opened my wardrobe and retrieved some clothes before slipping behind the screen.

"Have you deciphered the words of the manticore yet?" Sev called from the other side of the change screen.

"No not yet, that's what the Headmaster and I are going to be looking at." I called back. I pulled my top on as I stepped back around the screen. The boys were seated around the room once more and stood as I walked over to them. "I have to get going, he's got to be wondering what's keeping me."

"Do you want company?" Reggie asked as I opened the door. I shook my head.

"It's not necessary; I'll see you when I get back." I raced down the corridor and into the common room. The students who were congregated there congratulated me on my win as I passed through and I saluted them as I made my way through the door and into the dungeon corridor.

I approached the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office and whispered the password. The stairs emerged and I hopped onto the first one, allowing them to lift me to the landing just outside his door. The door opened as the stairwell touched down, and Lucius exited the office.

"Congratulations," He said as he passed me and then suddenly he leant down and whispered to me. "I'm pleased to see the battle suit in action." I nodded to him in thanks as I entered the office and shut the door.

"Ah, Ashlee," The Headmaster looked up as I approached his desk. "Comfortable now?"

"Yes, Headmaster, thank you." I smiled at him as I took the seat indicated.

"I want you to think of the battle today in its entirety, do you have it?" I nodded. "Now, take your wand and touch it to your temple. Extract the memory and drop it into the pensieve." I did as told, and the sensation of dragging hessian rope through my brain accompanied the silvery tendril hanging from the end of my wand. I dangled it over the pensieve and watched as it dropped into the liquid.

"After you, Headmaster." He stood from his chair and dipped his head into the liquid. I followed suit and landed back in the arena of this morning. I stood next to the Headmaster and watched as the memory of me entered the stadium. I looked at the expression of apprehension on my face as I walked through the gate and I turned to the Headmaster. "Is that really what I looked like?"

He chuckled. "You were fearful, Ashlee, and rightfully so. But you performed admirably."

"So, Headmaster, is there something in the battle I need to see again?"

"Heavens, no, I simply wanted to see your performance again." I shook my head, smiling, and turned to the memory as the gate opened and the manticore made its first charge. I watched, impressed, as I batted away the barb from the end of the manticore's tail and I took the opportunity to follow its path through the air. It imbedded deeply into the wall near to where the Marauders were sitting and I noted with dark pleasure that the girlish scream I heard came from the mouth of none other than Pettigrew, he shrieked and ducked behind the seat in front of him, not moving from that spot for the rest of the challenge. I turned back to the scene in front of me when I heard myself speak to Vesoth.

"That was quite a shot," The Headmaster commented as the memory of me passed the manticore's test of accuracy. "Quite a shot indeed, Ashlee."

"Thank you Headmaster." We fell silent again as Vesoth began to recite the clue to the next challenge.

_"Dark as day, black as night,  
We keep our prey wound up so tight.  
But which of these could it be,  
The precious thing we took from thee.  
With fangs of death and eyes of eight,  
When time is up there's no escape.  
Enter the forest if you dare,  
Come find us in our lair._"

"I believe I have seen enough. Come Ashlee, let us return." I followed the Headmaster out of the pensieve and back into his office. He moved to his desk and sat down, pulling a piece of parchment and his wand. With a wave and a flick, the words of the manticore appeared on the page, which was folded and handed to me. "I cannot help you decipher this, Ashlee. I was quite serious when I said that you will stand alone."

"I understand, Headmaster."

"While you are here, however, perhaps we should view another memory of Tom Riddle." He reached into the cupboard and pulled a vial from the shelf. "Now, this one occurs before the birth of Tom Riddle. This one is of the family his mother came from."

"My family." I said simply and he nodded.

"Quite, however you do not share his history, Ashlee." He stood and added the contents of the vial to the pensieve. "In this memory is your past, not your future." He indicated for me to enter the memory.

We landed on a country road with hedgerows on either side. Just ahead of us there was a round man dressed in a long coat and apparently no pants. He was looking up at a signpost pointing in opposite directions. One arm of the sign said "Great Hangleton, 5 miles" and the other pointed in the direction that the fat man had turned to "Little Hangleton, 1 mile". As he turned I noticed that he was wearing a one piece swimsuit under the coat and I felt my face contort in disgust.

"Do not judge too harshly, Ashlee. Wizarding kind do not fully understand the complexities of Muggles." I shook my head, now was not the time for this debate.

"Who is he?" I asked instead as we followed him down the lane.

"This man is Bob Ogden; he worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He passed away only a decade ago, but not before I had persuaded him to share this memory with me." We increased our pace as the man in front of us had begun to move faster as a result of the steep slope. The village of Little Hangleton was nestled between two hills and from where we were we could see the village church with its graveyard and on the opposite hill was a large Mansion with a well tended lawn. As the lane curved to the right and continued on down the hill, Ogden ducked into a gap in the hedge and disappeared. The Headmaster and I followed him through the shrubbery onto a crooked, rocky and poorly kept path heading towards a dark patch of trees further down the hill.

In amongst the trees there was a building in very poor repair, and at the sight of it, Ogden had stopped and drawn his wand. As we drew closer the detail of the building became easier to see. There were large holes in the roof where tiles had fallen down and the rafters were visible, the walls were covered in moss, the reach of which was only really broken by the tiny windows in the stone, themselves so thick with dirt and grime that they appeared to be greyish green. On the front door was some kind of adornment, and as I looked closer I realised it was a dead snake, nailed to the wood. There was a rustle and a crack behind me and I turned quickly to see a filthy, lumbering pile of rags drop from one of the trees and land right in front of Ogden brandishing a wand in one hand and a knife in the other.

"_You're not welcome_." I heard him say in parseltongue and I came back around to stand with the Headmaster and watch the exchange. He was filthy, with matted hair and a few teeth missing but it was his eyes that caught my attention the most. When I looked into them, they appeared to stare in opposite directions, the dark centres turned out towards the edges of his face. Ogden backed away a few more steps before opening his mouth to speak.

"Er, good morning. I'm from the Ministry of Magic..."

"_You're not welcome_." The filthy man repeated again, apparently unaware or uncaring that Ogden was unable to understand his words.

"Er, I'm sorry, I don't understand you," he stammered out as the man advanced on him, drawing the wand up. "Now look..." He was cut off by a loud bang and was thrown back onto the ground, yellow goo squirting from his nose.

"_Morfin_!" An older man came hurrying from the house, the door banging behind him. This new man was shorter than the younger one, with very broad shoulders and overlong arms. Combined with the reddish brown hair and bright brown eyes, his features gave him the look of an old orang-utan. He turned to Ogden, still on the ground. "Ministry, is it?"

"Correct! And you, I take it, are Mr Gaunt?" Ogden remained on the ground, dabbing angrily at his face.

"'S right," said Gaunt. "Got you in the face, did he?"

"Yes he did!"

"Should've made your presence known, shouldn't you?" Gaunt said, taking the defensive. "This is private property. Can't just walk in here and not expect my son to defend himself."

"Defend himself against what, man?" Ogden was finally hauling himself to his feet.

"Busybodies. Intruders. Muggles and filth." I quirked an eyebrow at this and the Headmaster, catching it, chuckled. As Ogden fixed his nose with his wand, I heard the hissing sound of parseltongue once again.

"_Get in the house. Don't argue_." Morfin lumbered back into the house after a threatening look from his father and slammed the door.

"It's your son I'm here to see, Mr Gaunt," he said as he finished cleaning himself off. "That was Morfin, wasn't it?"

"Ar, that was Morfin," the old man said coolly before his gaze sharpened and he looked at Ogden suspiciously. "Are you Pure-blood?"

"That's neither here nor there," He replied, clearly unimpressed with the question. I smirked at the look on the face of Gaunt as he inspected the man in front of him.

"Now come to think about it, I've seen noses like yours down in the village."

"I don't doubt it, if your son's been let loose on them," Ogden retorted. "Perhaps we could continue this discussion inside?"

"Inside?" Gaunt sounded affronted at the possibility that a man who may not be Pure-blood might enter his home.

"Yes, Mr Gaunt. I've already told you. I'm here about Morfin. We sent an owl..."

"I've no use for owls, I don't open letters." I rolled my eyes at this.

"Then you can hardly complain that you get no warning of visitors," The fat man replied hotly. "I am here following a serious breach of wizarding law which occurred here in the early hours of this morning..."

"Alright, alright, alright!" Gaunt bellowed. "Come in the bleeding house, then, much good it'll do you." We followed the two men through the door into the main room of the house. It served as a kitchen and a sitting room, Morfin seated in a filthy armchair beside the fire, a live snake between his fingers as he crooned softly to it in parseltongue:

"_Hissy Hissy, little snakey,  
Slither on the floor,  
You be good to Morfin  
Or he'll nail you to the door_."

A noise from the corner drew my attention and I turned to see a girl, around my own age standing beside a steaming pot on a stove thick with grease. She turned to reach for another pot and I noticed she had eyes much like her brother's with dark, lank hair and a pale heavy set face. I was looking at my grandmother.

"M'daughter, Merope." Gaunt said from behind us, sounding like he wished it wasn't so.

"Good morning," Ogden said from behind me but the girl did not answer. She simply cast a quick and frightened glance at her father before turning back to the shelf of pots and pans.

"Well, Mr Gaunt," I turned back to the exchange between the men, ignoring the girl for now. "To get straight to the point, we have reason to believe that your son Morfin performed magic in front of a Muggle late last night." A deafening clang from the corner drew the attention of the whole room. Merope had just dropped a pot on the floor.

"Pick it up!" Her father roared at her. "That's it, grub on the floor like some filthy Muggle, what's your wand for, you useless sack of muck?"

"Mr Gaunt, please!" The man was shocked at the treatment of the father to the girl, as her face went a blotchy scarlet and lost grip on the pot again. She drew her wand with a shaky hand and muttered a hasty spell, causing it to careen into the opposite wall and break clean down the middle.

"Mend it, you pointless lump, mend it!" Gaunt screamed at her as her brother cackled in the corner. Before she could raise her wand again, Ogden had pulled his own and it was fixed with a firm 'Reparo'.

"Lucky the nice man from the Ministry's here, isn't it?" Perhaps he'll take you off my hands; perhaps he doesn't mind dirty squibs..." Gaunt sneered at her and she returned the pot to the shelf with shaking hands before standing stock still against the wall in an attempt to blend in with the stone.

"Mr Gaunt," Ogden continued. "As I've said: the reason for my visit..."

"I heard you the first time!" Gaunt snapped. "And so what? Morfin gave a Muggle a bit of what was coming to him, what about it then?"

"Morfin has broken wizarding law," Ogden said sternly and I heard Gaunt mock him, repeating his words in a whiney voice, and Morfin cackled again from his chair.

"He taught a filthy Muggle a lesson, that's illegal now, is it?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is." He pulled a small scroll from his pocket and unrolled it.

"What's that, then, his sentence?" said Gaunt, his voice rising in anger.

"It is a summons to the Ministry for a hearing..."

"Summons! Summons? Who do you think you are, summoning my son anywhere?" Gaunt roared, pointing his finger at the man.

"I'm the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad." Ogden replied, keeping calm in the face of the mania of Gaunt. I was impressed at his resilience.

"And you think we're scum, do you?" Gaunt bellowed as he advanced on Ogden, jabbing his finger into the man's chest. "Scum who'll come running when the Ministry tells 'em to? Do you know who you're talking to, you filthy little Mudblood, do you?"

"I was under the impression that I was speaking to Mr Gaunt." Ogden stood his ground, but was looking at Gaunt very warily.

"That's right!" Roared the crazed man, and raised his middle finger. At first I thought he was flipping him the bird, then I realised that on that finger was the ring I had seen Riddle wearing. "See this? See this? Know what it is? Know where it came from? Centuries it's been in our family, that's how far back we go, and Pure-blood all the way! Know how much I've been offered for this, with the Peverell coat of arms engraved on the stone?"

"I've really no idea," And appeared not to care to me. "And it's quite beside the point, Mr Gaunt. Your son has committed..."

Gaunt howled in rage and ran towards his daughter; her eyes widened in terror as he reached for her neck and dragged her over to Ogden by the gold chain hanging there. "See this?" He roared at Ogden while Merope gasped for breath.

"I see it, I see it!"

"Slytherin's!" He yelled as he thrust his daughter away by the chain. "Salazar Slytherin's! We're his last living descendents, what do you say to that, eh?"

"Mr Gaunt, your daughter!" Ogden cried out in alarm as she staggered back to her corner, rubbing her neck.

"So!" He barked out as if it made everything fine. "Don't you go talking to us as if we're dirt on your shoes! Generations of Pure-bloods, wizards all; more than you can say, I don't doubt!" I heard him spit, but my eyes remained on the girl huddled in the corner, her face buried in the wall.

"Mr Gaunt, I'm afraid that neither your ancestors nor mine have anything to do with the matter in hand. I am here because of Morfin, Morfin and the Muggle he accosted last night. Our information," He glanced down at the scroll in his hand. "Is that Morfin performed a jinx or hex on the said Muggle, causing him to erupt in highly painful hives."

Morfin giggled in his chair and Gaunt silenced him with a snarl in parseltongue. "_Be quiet, boy_." He then turned back to Ogden. "And so what if he did then? I expect you wiped the Muggle's filthy face clean for him and his memory to boot."

"That's hardly the point, is it, Mr Gaunt? This was an unprovoked attack on a defenceless..."

"Ar, I had you marked out as a Muggle-lover the moment I saw you." Gaunt sneered and to my disgust he spat at the man again.

"This discussion is getting us nowhere." Ogden huffed and he pursed his lips before speaking again. "It is clear from your son's attitude that he feels no remorse for his actions." He checked the details of the parchment before continuing. "Morfin will attend a hearing on the 14th of September to answer the charges of using magic in front of a Muggle and causing harm and distress to that same Mugg..." He was cut off as the sound of horses and laughter came through the window. Gaunt froze, his eyes wide as saucers as he listened to the exchange outside. Morfin looked ready for round two, his face turned to the sounds coming through the window, whereas Merope looked terrified.

"My God, what an eyesore!" The voice was female, and loud enough to hear from the path, with no care as to who could hear her. "Couldn't your father have that hovel cleared away, Tom?" As much as I agreed with her that the house was a shambles, I had also been raised to believe it rude to voice the opinion. I shook my head at the lack of discretion.

"It's not ours," Came the voice of 'Tom'. "Everything on the other side of the valley belongs to us, but that cottage belongs to an old tramp called Gaunt and his children. The son's quite mad, you should hear some of the stories they tell in the village..." The tinkle of a feminine laugh followed Tom's words, and I saw Morfin stand from his chair.

"_Keep your seat_." His father hissed in parseltongue.

"Tom," The girl's voice was now so close they seemed to be right outside the door. "I might be wrong, but has somebody nailed a snake to that door?"

"Good Lord, you're right!" Tom exclaimed. "That'll be the son; I told you he's not right in the head. Don't look at it Cecilia, darling." I rolled my eyes. _'A bit late now, mate, she's already seen it.'_

"_Darling_," Morfin repeated in parseltongue, eyeing Merope. "_Darling he called her. So he wouldn't have you anyway_." The colour had drained completely from Merope's face, her skin almost grey.

"_What's that_?" Gaunt turned, looking from his son to his daughter. "_What did you say, Morfin_?"

"_She likes looking at that Muggle_," Morfin smiled at his sister, a vicious, twisted smile that looked to fill her with dread. "_Always in the garden when he passes, peering through the hedge at him, isn't she? And last night_," Merope shook her head, terrified of the things her brother was saying. "_Hanging out of the window waiting for him to ride home, wasn't she_?"

"_Hanging out of the window to look at a Muggle_?" Gaunt turned to look at her. "_Is it true_?" He rounded on her, taking one step towards her, then another. "_My daughter, Pure-blooded descendant of Salazar Slytherin, hankering after a filthy, dirt-veined Muggle_?" The girl shrank back into the wall, terrified beyond speech.

"_But I got him, Father_!" Morfin was now cackling with glee as he spoke, still in parseltongue. "_I got him as he went by, and he didn't look so pretty with hives all over him, did he, Merope_?"

"_You disgusting little Squib, you filthy little blood-traitor_!" He roared at his daughter as his hands closed around her neck. Ogden, apparently long forgotten by now, raised his wand as he yelled at Gaunt to stop, firing a hex at him and threw him backwards away from the girl, Gaunt landing on his back on the floor. Ogden was then chased from the house by a furious Morfin, random hexes and the screams of Merope following him back up the path. The Headmaster and I followed, and watched as Ogden ran straight into the flank of a chestnut horse, ridden by a very handsome, dark haired man. I looked up at the man and my hand flew to my mouth in shock. Had I not known better, I would've said it was the Dark Lord, the resemblance was so striking.

The Headmaster placed his hand on my shoulder. "That, I think, will be enough." We left the memory, landing back in the office of the Headmaster. "So, Ashlee, what information did you gain from this memory?"

"I can see why Merope left at the first opportunity handed to her." I said. "They were awful, Headmaster. But personally I don't think Tom Riddle Snr was much better."

"How so?"

"He was rude and arrogant, actually he reminds me very much of some of the Pure-bloods in wizarding society. He acted in a way that I was brought up to believe is poor manners, and he seemed to believe that the poverty in which the Gaunts lived excused him of the need to use common manners and decency. To me that speaks volumes of his true nature."

The Headmaster chuckled at me. "Are you saying, perhaps, that Tom Riddle is more like his father than either of the men would have liked to admit?" I nodded.

"Perhaps, Headmaster. What I don't understand is how Riddle Snr. ended up with Merope in the end, and where was he when the boy was born?"

"Can you not think of a reason, Ashlee? If you wanted something so desperately that you would do anything to have it, what would you do, given that you are a witch?"

"Are you saying she slipped him a potion, Headmaster?"

"I do not know for sure, what I'm about to tell you is merely conjecture. I believe that, yes, Merope found a way for Tom Riddle Snr to ingest a love potion, drawing him to her and keeping him ensnared long enough to marry and create a child. I also believe that, at some time during the pregnancy, she stopped giving him the potion in the hope that he would have learned to return her love, or at least stay with her for the sake of the child. In reality he did neither, abandoning her while still with child and returning home. To the time I met the boy in the orphanage, the father had made no effort to seek out his child and never saw the mother again."

"Do you think..." I stopped, not sure if I wanted the answer.

"Go on, Ashlee." He nodded encouragingly.

I started again. "Do you think she made the same mistake twice, Headmaster?"

"Your mother?" I nodded. "I cannot say, Ashlee, perhaps. She was poorly educated in the art of magic. Perhaps she found a man for whom she did not need a potion. It is difficult to say. Whatever the reason, your method of arrival is not as important as your arrival itself." He smiled kindly at me.

"But even if she didn't repeat her error, then she still abandoned my mother as well."

"What happened in the case of your mother is uncertain, and as such you mustn't judge Merope too harshly." Again I nodded and he diverted the course of the conversation. "After Ogden fled the house, he returned barely fifteen minutes later and arrested both father and son. They were taken directly to the Wizengamot. As Morfin already had a history of attacking Muggles, he was sentenced to three years in Azkaban. Marvolo Gaunt, on the other hand, received six months for resisting the Ministry's attempts to arrest his son and injuring several employees in the process."

"And Riddle's middle name is Marvolo. How did Riddle end up with the ring and the locket? I can't see his grandfather simply handing them over to a Half-blood, nor do I believe he would have sold either of them regardless of his situation."

"Quite right, Ashlee, quite right. I take it you believe the locket in the memory to be the locket you heard of in your vision?"

"Considering some of the other objects he used, I'd be willing to bet my life on it."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." He stood from his chair and I followed suit. Coming around the desk, he gently began to usher me towards the door. "I believe, however, that those questions will be answered in the next few memories. Now, off to dinner with you and rest well tonight."

XXXXX

"I am incredibly proud of you right now." The sound of a relaxed Remus whispering into my neck sent shivers through my body, as his words brought a smile to my lips. "Your performance in yesterday's challenge was unlike anything I have ever seen before." I turned my head and kissed his temple, but said nothing as my fingers traced the scars on his chest. He captured my hands and drew my arms around his body, relaxing into my chest even further. He took a deep breath and I saw his eyes drift closed.

"You seem less injured this time, was last night ok?"

"Yes, it was a reasonably easy transformation last night, I didn't do myself anywhere near the damage I have in the past. I'm still a little tired and sore though. Your massages do really help, Ashe. Thank you for being so kind to me." He sat up and turned to face me. "I really do appreciate it."

I smiled at him. "Isn't that what girlfriends are for?" He shook his head.

"You were doing this for me even before you knew me properly. You let me into the bath with you on the first day; actually you took every objection I had to getting in with you and threw them out the window!"

"Yeah, well you looked so sore and nervous standing there in your boxers. I took pity on you, I'll admit that, but the truth is I always rather liked you." I smiled at the memory, and the smile grew into a chuckle. "You should've seen your face when I suggested a back rub."

"I was worried you'd feel the scars..." He smiled up at me from under his hair and I nodded.

"I understand that now," I reached out and stroked a lock of hair from his face. "But you looked like I'd just offered to rub something else." His eyes went wide and his jaw snapped shut in shock. A blush started slowly creeping up his neck to the tips of his ears and I giggled. "Yep, that's exactly the look you had on your face."

He let loose a nervy laugh and ducked his head before clearing his throat and looking at me again. "Have you worked out the riddle for the next challenge yet?" _'Okay, I'll let you change the subject.'_

"Not yet, with the extracurricular activities I'm involved in this year, I'm starting to fall a bit behind in my schoolwork, so I'm focusing on essays and after hours work at the moment."

"Do you need any help with anything?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing that a little dedication and time can't fix, I'm not actually behind at the moment, but if I don't prioritise soon I will be." He nodded.

"I can understand that, I spend the week after each full moon playing catch up."

"Mmn, and that's not a fun feeling." I shook my head again. "I'm going to spend the next month or two trying to get ahead then I'll look at the riddle again." I stretched my arms above my head leaning back against the rim of the bath and felt the satisfying pop of a few joints clicking back into place. The water stirred and I looked up to see Remus getting out of the bath. He stood on the tiles lining the sunken tub and, leaning down, hauled me out of the water and placed me on my feet next to him. He walked over to the bench and picked up both of our towels. With his wrapped around his waist, he returned to me and placed it around my shoulders, rubbing the water off my skin and dabbing the bath shirt. I reached down and pulled his towel off him, raising it to chest height and drying him off as well. He pulled me into his arms, still wrapped in my towel, and leant down to kiss my lips. The door to the bathroom swung wide open and he pulled back quickly to see who was the intruder, pulling the towel down to make sure I was covered as the bath shirt only extended to the tops of my thighs.

"So this is where you get to on a Sunday, Remus?" The voice of Lily Evans rang through the misty bathroom. Deciding that she didn't sound annoyed I risked a peep over his shoulder at her. She was standing in the wide open doorway, arms crossed; with the biggest grin I have ever seen her wear. "Strangely, this is a stunt I'd expect from Sirius, not you."

"In his defence, I started it..." I placed my hand in the air, in surrender.

"Is that so?" Her eyes were flicking from me to Remus and back again.

"And the Headmaster is aware of it." I finished.

"Hm." She smirked at us again. "Good job yesterday too, Towery!"

"Thanks!" I called after her as she shut the door. We looked at each other for a second before dissolving into laughter at having been caught.

"We should get out of here." I nodded, moving to the bench and picking up my clothes.

XXXXX

"Would you be able to give me a hand?" I had walked up to Sirius and whispered over his shoulder. The girl he was with gave me a baleful glare.

"Sorry, Snake, he doesn't do Slytherins." The tingling of girly laughter from her friends around her followed her words as she continued. "You'll just have to get with Snivvy." More laughter. I rolled my eyes at them; they weren't even worth my time.

"Quiet, Jen," He turned to me, ignoring the gasp of horror from his companion. "What's..."

"My name is SAM!" She yelled at him in indignation. I laughed at her annoyance and turned to Sirius to see him trying very hard not to laugh as well.

"What's up, Ashe?" He asked, still fighting the chuckle. I placed my hands on my hips in a parody of his bimbo companion.

"My name is SAM!" I imitated her words and he lost the fight against the laughter. Dodging her hands slapping at him in anger, he climbed out of the pub stall he was trapped in and jumped over the barrier, landing beside me.

"You realise you just lost me my date," He commented as we walked out of the pub.

"Well, I'd call it rescued," I looked over at him, my eyebrows raised. "What are you doing with idiots like that?"

"She was free, I didn't have anything better to do, and it doesn't take much work to get them to say yes." He shrugged.

"In short, they are the easy option." Again he shrugged.

"You said you needed a hand with something? Is this for FRS?" I screwed up my face a bit.

"Mm not really. I promised Professor Slughorn that I'd tell him what happened the night I was supposed to be marked and that we'd do it over something stronger than tea. And I kind of upset him a few weeks ago, so I was hoping to make up for it with a good bottle of mead."

"But," He smiled as he caught on. "You're too young to buy it yourself..." He swept his arm onto his forehead. "Oh, you girls are all the same." He sniffed long and dramatically, drawing the attention of everyone on the street. "You seek only to use me." I poked him in the ribs earning an indignant squeak, as he pulled his arms around his middle in protection. He looked up at me laughing.

"Well, are you going to do it?"

He huffed and rolled his eyes up. "Fine." He turned to walk back into the pub.

"Um, Sirius," I dug into the pocket of my robes and pulled out my coin bag, tossing it to him. "You'll need money." He caught it in the air and gave me a strange look.

"Ok, thanks." He turned slowly and walked back to the pub, pausing only once to peer at me over his shoulder again.

I left the township of Hogsmeade a little earlier that day than usual. Sirius had purchased a fine bottle of cherry mead for me and handed it and the coin bag back to me within minutes of walking in through the door. He still had the strange look on his face as I thanked him and turned back towards the castle. The bottle now tucked under my robes, I trudged up the path and onto the school grounds. I made my way through the castle and to the dungeons, stopping at the office door of Professor Slughorn. My knuckles rapped on the door and when a muffled 'enter' sounded from the other side, I pushed it open and walked in. Professor Slughorn looked up from his desk and smiled at me.

"Ah, Miss Towery! How are you?"

"Good thank you, Professor, and you?"

"I'm well, I'm well." He stood and walked around the desk to me, spying my hand behind my back. "What's that you've got there?" I pulled the bottle from behind my back and presented it to him.

"I promised you a story, Professor, and I've brought the refreshments as well."

"Oh, you darling child, and cherry mead as well! How did you know?" He beamed at me.

"Actually, Professor, I didn't. I had to ask an older student to purchase this for me, as I'm too young to buy it myself."

"And as your Professor I should give you a talking to for having this," He shook his finger at me, in spite of the smile on his face. "However, seeing as it is no longer in your hands, I suppose there is no harm done." I smirked at his words as he reached into his cabinet and pulled two glasses. He poured the crimson liquid into the glasses and set them down on the desk. Taking the opposite seat, he raised his glass and I followed suit. "Here's to not being a Death Eater!"

"I'll drink to that, Professor!" We each tipped back our glasses and took a sip. The sweet, potent liquid slipped past my lips and over my tongue. I swallowed carefully, but still could not quite stop the tiny cough at the burning sensation in my throat. Professor Slughorn chuckled a little at the sight of me taking alcohol for the first time.

"The first time is always the hardest, Miss Towery, but you'll get used to it."

"Ashlee, Professor, I think we're a bit beyond the 'Miss'," I raised my glass to him and took another sip. He was right, it went down easier the second time and instead of tasting only the alcohol, I could taste the cherry flavour and the sweetness of the honey. I rolled the liquor around my mouth savouring the flavours and smiled as I swallowed.

"Better?" I nodded.

"Much." He fell silent for a few minutes, just looking at me. "I intended to die that night, Professor. I couldn't see any other way out of taking the mark, so I launched a tirade of insults at him in the hope that he would kill me outright. But I got lucky. It seems, as I told Professor McGonagall, that he gets sloppy when he's angry."

"What did he do?" The Professor asked in a soft voice.

"He held me under the cruciatus, I'm not really sure for how long, though. When I was so drained from the curse that I could barely function, he had me bound and daggling from a tree branch while one of them flogged me. My back is now lined from the whip, between the tops of my shoulders and the middle of my thighs." The Professor picked up the bottle again and poured us both a drink, barely placing it back on the table before he downed the entire contents of the glass in one gulp.

"Bastard." He said, more under his breath than to me. "What did you say to him, Ashlee?"

"I called him a Lich in a dress, murderer of children, false prophet and a few other things that I can't remember. But I think it was the Lich in a dress that did it." I chuckled and swallowed the contents of my glass, holding it out for a refill when Professor Slughorn picked up the bottle once more.

"Steady on there, Ashlee, you're only new at this." He poured me another anyway. "What happened after the flogging?"

"The charm binding my wrists together was ended and I dropped out of the tree. I was then picked up and tossed into the fire pit in the middle of the plateau we were on. But they missed. I landed off to the side of the bonfire rather than in it. I woke up a little while later with burned feet, a broken collar bone and my lip bitten nearly clean through." I pointed to my bottom lip, the silvery line of the bite-shaped scar glistening in the lighting of the room. The Professor emptied his glass once more. "When I stood up and looked at the top of the pit, two of them were standing there, staring down at me. They lowered a rope ladder and I climbed my way out of the pit. They brought me here, where I was looked after by Madame Pomfrey and kept company by three of the Marauders."

"Well that explains the sudden change in your relationship with them then." He picked up the now three parts empty bottle again and waved it. "We've come this far, do you think we ought to finish the job?" I drained my glass.

"Fire away, Professor!" I could feel my face heating up as the alcohol took effect. My thoughts were starting to get a little fuzzy and I felt the giggle welling up from deep inside my chest. I let it out as the professor filled our glasses again. "Bombs away!" He chuckled.

"Just as well we're near the bottom, because I think you're nearly done!" He picked up his glass again, and by this time I had lost count of the number of drinks we'd had, so I picked up mine as well. "Here's to, er, we've done Death Eaters haven't we?"

"Yep."

"Well what should we toast to this time?"

"Sirius Black!" I declared with a raise of my glass, the Professor echoing my action and we downed the contents of our glasses.

"Not that I mind, but why did we toast Sirius Black?"

"For his fine taste in cherry mead, for it was he I called on in my hour of need!" I declared dramatically, the alcohol now running rampant in my veins. It then occurred to me that what I had said rhymed, and I fell back in the chair giggling. "It rhymed, how cool is that!" He laughed a full belly laugh and picked up the bottle again.

"We...hehe, we have nearly finished the bottle. One more each, then I'll see you back to your common room." He emptied the bottle into our glasses and we raised them once more.

"To being intoxicated." I snorted a giggle and downed the liquor. He laughed and followed suit.

"Well, Ashlee, thank you for sharing that story with me. You really are an exceptional witch." He sobered a little and looked at me seriously. "I assume you know about the Slug Club?" I nodded.

"I know Sev is in it." He nodded.

"And I would have had you in it if the Headmaster hadn't strictly forbidden it. He feels, and I tend to agree with him, that you will have enough attention directed at you without adding to it. Especially with this mission of yours now."

I nodded and stood, swaying a little. "Thank you, Professor."

"Now let's get you back to the common room. An intoxicated Professor is one thing, an intoxicated student is quite another." I nodded and swayed a little again.

Severus stood and took in the sight of the Professor and I as we entered the common room. He nodded to the Professor and waited for him to leave. "You are drunk, Ashlee."

"Yep." I said simply.

"Get in your room, now!" He hissed at me, pointing down the corridor towards my prefect room. I saluted him as I turned and goose-stepped my way down the corridor. He followed me through the door and slammed it shut. "You will remain here for the rest of the night. I will have Reggie bring you some dinner, but this is beyond irresponsible, Ashlee." I hiccupped. A sound which did nothing to improve his mood. He pointed to the desk chair. "Sit. Now! And do. Not. Move!" He left the room again slamming the door.

I was rudely awoken the next morning by Sev bashing his shoes together next to my head. The sound reverberated through my brain like a giant doing the nut-bush. With a groan, I buried my head under the pillow trying to drown out the noise, only to have said pillow pulled off my head.

"Oh no, Ashlee. You are not going to hide from the consequences of your actions. You are going to get out of bed, get dressed and go to breakfast like any other Sunday morning." He thumped me over the head with the pillow to emphasise his point. In the corner of the room I heard laughter and, despite the searing pain in my skull, sat bolt upright in bed to glare in the direction of the giggle. Reggie sat at my desk, watching the scene, and barely containing his amusement.

"How's the head, Ashe?" He asked, laughter in his voice. "You know what you need?"

"A hangover potion?" I groaned out.

"Even if I had one I wouldn't give it to you, Ashe." Sev sneered at me. "If you insist on getting yourself intoxicated, then you will just have to accept the results of your lack of control." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Very mature."

"No, what you need is a big greasy breakfast!" The mere thought of eating was turning my stomach, and the evidence was all over my face, if the cackle coming from Reggie was anything to go by.

"I hate you both." I fell back down to the mattress, sans pillow, and closed my eyes again only to have the sound of shoes banging together in my ear once more. "You're not going to leave me alone in my misery are you?"

"No." I groaned again and pulled myself out of bed.

"It's for the best you know," Reggie said as he handed me a pile of clothes. "You'll feel better with fresh air anyway." I grunted on the way to the change-screen, clothes tucked under my arm.

The castle was far too bright and far too noisy. Every yell on the way to breakfast rang through my head like a drum. I bypassed a window, wincing as the sun hit me in the eye and Sev propelled me forward once more.

"I take it your afternoon with the Professor went well?" Even though his voice wasn't very loud, I still winced at the noise Sirius made. Before I could reply however, Sev had his wand out and was advancing on him.

"DID YOU GIVE IT TO HER?" He roared at him and I cringed, the shouting going straight through me. "DID. YOU. GIVE. IT. TO. HER?"

"I'd say that's none of your damned business, Snivellus!" Sirius now had his wand out and the two were staring each other down.

"Come on, Sev, let it go." Reggie had his hand on Sev's shoulder, but he was hearing nothing of it. I don't know who threw the first hex, but within seconds Sev and Sirius were locked in a duel. Sev fired off a stupefy, which Sirius deflected, sending forward his own hex. Sev side-stepped the attack and with a flick of his wand Sirius was sent flying back into the wall.

"You stay away from her, understand? She doesn't need your kind of trouble, Black. Stay away!" He turned to me, grabbing my arm. "Get in the hall." I risked a look over my shoulder at him, trying to apologise for Sev. He simply stood there, a dark expression on his face, glaring at Sev.

XXXXX

"This will be the last session you have with me," The Headmaster began. "The three of you have performed admirably in these lessons. From this moment on, only practice will advance your Occlumency skills. Step forward, Regulus." He took a deep breath and cast a glance at me. I nodded to him, smiling, as he stepped into the middle of the room. The Headmaster was silent, but I could tell from the strain on Reggie's face that the trial had begun. Minutes passed, and they were locked in each other's stare. Reggie was holding his ground, the strain of pushing forward showing on the face of the Headmaster. Eventually Professor Dumbledore fell to one knee and the spell was broken. I jumped up and helped him to his feet again.

"Well done Regulus, well done. Thank you, Ashlee, your turn now." I stood in the spot occupied by Reggie only moments ago and faced the Headmaster. Without warning I could feel him dredging through my mind. Before I could stop him, he came across the memory of Professor Slughorn and I sharing a drink only a week ago. As fast as I could, I pushed him out of this memory, but I was too late, he had already seen the state we were in when we entered the common room that night. He withdrew from my mind and I averted my eyes from him. He said nothing to me. He turned to Severus and indicated he take the floor. I sat down to the side of the room and watched as he and the Headmaster battled it out inside his mind. The Headmaster was ejected and pushed to his knees again. Sev went straight to his side and pulled him off the floor, helping him to his desk. I bit my lip as he congratulated Sev on his performance, and dismissed the two boys. I stood from my chair and moved to the door with them.

"One moment, Ashlee." I stopped, swallowed and turned back to the Headmaster. He beckoned me forward. "I must say I am a little disappointed in you. I would have thought a student in your situation would have shown more restraint, and if it wasn't for your friends seeing you to your room immediately you may well have exposed yourself to your housemates." I nodded, not looking up at him. I heard a movement and then his hand landed on my shoulder. "You are, however, not the first student to share a drink with a Professor and, perhaps, find themselves out of their depth. Nor do I believe you will be the last. I remember when I was your age; I had my first taste of liquor. I drank half a bottle of firewhiskey and then frolicked through the corridors singing the Hogwarts school song while firing red sparks out of my wand." I giggled at the thought of the Headmaster skipping through the castle singing at the top of his lungs and trailed by a miniature fireworks display. He chuckled along with me. "In short, Ashlee, this transgression is, I believe, your first and I suspect after the unwell look you had about yourself the next morning that it will be your last?"

"Yes, Headmaster," I took a breath to steady myself. "Will Professor Slughorn be punished?"

"Do you want him to be?" I shook my head emphatically. "Then I think the sore head he too had that morning is punishment enough. Now, to bed with you."

XXXXX

"So, is this three plus five multiplied by three plus eight?"

"No, you don't expand the brackets out when it's addition, only when it's multiplied." I pointed to the equation on the arithmancy page Reggie and I were working through. "In this case, what you would do is solve for the brackets first, which is..."

"Forty." He answered and I nodded.

"And now you add the three." I had only just finished speaking when there was a gasp of pain from the other side of me. I turned to see Sev doubled over in his chair nursing his left arm. "Sev?"

"I'm being called, I have to go." Reggie and I stood, worry etched on our faces.

"Are you ready for this?"

"It doesn't matter whether I'm ready or not, Ashe. I'm going regardless."

"Come on, we'll walk out with you." Reggie picked up his cloak and pulled mine off the hanger on the wall, handing it to me. "We have to be on patrol soon anyway." He opened the door and held it for Sev and I, following us through and closing it behind him. The common room was alive with activity, and it was clear that Sev wasn't the only one going tonight.

"Ah, Towery," Mulciber called from corner nearest the fireplace. "Have you decided to join us in our gathering tonight?"

"Sorry to disappoint, Hadrian, but it's not going to happen."

"No matter, I'd wager you'll join us soon enough. And with the right motivation..." I narrowed my eyes at him as the toothy grin spread across his face. I felt a hand on my back and I turned to see Reggie standing behind me.

"Don't worry about it," He whispered to me. "He's all talk, you've seen him."

"Well, Hadrian, you have nothing I want and nor does the holder of your leash." I took a step towards him and he wavered just a little. I took another step. "Not now. Not ever." I turned back to Sev, who was now ready to leave. "Let's go."

I stood facing my friend just outside the gates of the school. My hands were on his shoulders as I told him to be careful and make sure he comes back. He was pale, more so than usual, as he nodded and gritted his teeth. Reggie stepped up to him and shook his hand, repeating my words to him. Once more he nodded before turning and looking at me again.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"What's done is done, Ashe. You did only what you thought you had to." I pounced, wrapping my arms around his neck before he could protest.

"Be safe, Sev." He patted my back awkwardly, before prying me off him.

"If you're done accosting me, I have a gathering to get to." He stepped back and touched his wand to the mark on his arm, disappearing from our sight.

"Come on, Ashe." Reggie grasped my hand and placed it in his elbow. "All we can do now is wait, and if we have to wait we may as well go on patrol." I nodded and trudged back to the castle.

I awoke to the sound of people appearing suddenly in the common room up the corridor from my room. I jumped out of bed and opened the door, wrapping my cloak around my shoulders as I ran. In the middle of the room was a group of students, some were standing and appeared to be fine, whereas others were huddled on the floor, in obvious pain. More students filled the room from the dormitories, taking in the scene in the middle of the floor. Soon the common room was filled with students; the whole of Slytherin looking on at the group huddled on the floor. With a murmured charm, the wall torches and the fire place flared to life and I took in the scene in front of me.

"What happened?" I demanded, not really caring who answered me.

"He was displeased with us." I turned to the sound of the voice. The voice was coming from an older student, MacNair. He advanced on me. "He is displeased that a Slytherin would deny his call. Our master, our leader. Denied by a GIRL!" He roared the last word at me and grabbed my arm and pulled me into him roughly. Big mistake. In turn I grabbed the material at the back of his shoulder and snaked my arm up around his neck, creating space to move. Swiftly I brought my knee up and made contact with his groin, bending him over. Again I brought my knee up, this time in his stomach and used the momentum to push his head down. I stepped back quickly and landed a kick to the head sending him backwards on to the floor and knocking him out. I turned back to the group gathered around us, daring someone else to try. Wisely they all took a step back and, in doing so, revealed the lump huddled on the floor in the middle. Severus. I ran to his side and rolled him over. There was no physical damage that I could see, but he was cold and clammy, a typical symptom of crucio.

"Come on, Sev, let's get you up." I hauled him up, placing him arm around my shoulders. "Everybody back to bed, NOW!" MacNair's arm was in my way, so with a flick of my foot I kicked him out of my path and dragged Sev down the corridor to his room. Toeing open the door, I pulled him in and placed him on his bed.

"I...I t...told him..." He coughed and tried again. "I told him that I wanted to spy for him. He...He tortured me to test my loyalty." I stroked his forehead, wiping the sweat away.

"Does he believe you, though?" He nodded, his eyes fluttering closed. I leant down and pulled his shoes off then dragged the covers over him. "Now rest, Sev. You've done well." He was out before I'd even finished speaking.

I waited in the common room for the students to leave their dormitories. I had already sealed the exit; no one would be leaving until I was finished with them. Slowly they all wandered out and, being unable to leave the common room, looked to me in question.

"Sit. No one is going to breakfast until I have had my say." They looked between each other and sat on the rug, waiting for their housemates to arrive. Slowly the students began to fill the common room, and the crowd seethed, a small group of seventh years pushing forward.

"What's the meanin' of this, Towery?" Yaxley hissed at me. "What right do you have to seal the exit?"

"I want to address what happened last night; it's my right and responsibility as a Prefect."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a prefect as well, and I challenge your claim." He drew his wand. I copied his movement, aiming it right between his eyes.

"Try me, Yaxley." I narrowed my eyes at him. "If you think your duelling has improved at all." He sneered, but backed down, as did his friends. I scanned the crowd, looking for more challengers, and my eyes fell on MacNair. His eyes narrowed at me, but made no move forward. "You all know what happened last night. You all know that many of your housemates, the ones old enough to be in the Dark Lord's service, returned here in less than pristine condition."

"With good reason! He was displeased with your resistance to him!" MacNair called out from the back of the crowd.

"Do you think that my choice is a good enough reason to torture others? Others who have no control over what I choose? My choice is my choice alone. I will kneel to no one, and yet he punishes those who have no power to change that." The older students didn't look convinced, but some of the younger ones were beginning to think on it. "Is that the kind of person you want to follow? He is not a leader; he is a sadist with a superiority complex..."

"How dare you speak of our Lord this way!" MacNair yelled back, moving forward through the throng. "He is working to cleanse our world of Muggle filth. Mudbloods and Half-bloods will fall before him and once more Pure-bloods will take their rightful place."

"Muggle filth is it?" I asked. "Half-bloods is it? The Dark Lord himself is a Half-blood." Gasps reverberated around the room. Several of the Pure-bloods in the room were shaking their heads in disbelief.

"SLANDER!" Screamed MacNair and he drew his wand. I raised my own and placed him in a body bind and he fell backwards to the floor.

"What I say is not slander. His name is not what he tells you, this is a fashioned name to hide his true heritage. His true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Any of you ever heard the name Riddle in the wizarding world before his appearance? No! His father was a Muggle, that's why. He is a Half-blood. He cares not for blood purity, he seeks only power. I don't seek to change your minds about Muggles; I can't force a new opinion on you, that's something you have to discover for yourself. But I want you to think about what joining the Dark Lord really means. It's not about getting rid of Mudbloods and Half-bloods, if it was Severus would never have been accepted into the inner circle. I would never have been sought out to stand at the Dark Lord's side. And yet Severus bears his mark, he still covets my loyalty. Tell me, Pure-bloods, does that sound like someone who holds your desires for Pure-blood rule at the centre of his heart?"

There was dead silence in the common room. No one spoke, moved, or even breathed. A quick flick of my eyes to the corner of the room where Sev and Reggie stood caught the slight nod of Sev's head. A movement towards the back of the room caught my eye and I turned slowly. Behind the students stood the smiling figure of Professor Slughorn. I dipped my head slightly in acknowledgment of him, a ghost of a smile on my lips as I unlocked the common room door.

XXXXX

"I would like to say a few words, before we begin our meal." The words of the Headmaster rang out over the Great Hall, and the entire school population stopped and turned to listen to what he had to say. "As a part of the Triwizard Tournament, Hogwarts will be hosting, on the night of Christmas Eve, the Yule Ball. The Yule Ball is a time honoured tradition of the Triwizard Tournament and will be led by the Champions and their partners. It is a formal occasion and is open only to fourth years and above. However, any student under fourth year may attend if invited by an older student. Now, please enjoy our fine evening meal."

The food appeared on the table in front of Sev, Reggie and I as the Great Hall erupted into excited chatter. The sound of girls twittering to each other, giggling and casting prospective glances at some of the boys grew in volume. The space on the bench between Reggie and I contracted and I felt him whisper into my ear. "Who will you be going with?"

"Hopefully Remus."

"What if he doesn't ask you?" asked Sev.

"Oh, he will."

"And you know this because?"

"I'm a Slytherin and we always get what we want." I filled my plate with the roast beef and vegetables, a sly smile growing on my face.

Four days had passed and there was still no attempt on Remus' part to ask me to the ball. I decided it was time to take action. I sat in the bath waiting for him to arrive, and had been there for nearly an hour, yet there was no sign of him. Picking up my wand and laying it in my hand I held it out in front of me.

"Point me, Remus Lupin." My wand floated from the palm of my hand and swung in the air, coming to a halt and pointing at the door. I climbed from the bath, drying and dressing quickly, and stepped out of the door of the prefect's bathroom. As I moved through the castle, my wand floated in front of me, leading me to my quarry. I stopped when I rounded the corner and faced the library, plucking my wand from the air and stowing it back under my robes.

The air in the library was a little musty, the smell of old books and worn leather binding washed over me as I opened the door quietly and slipped in. Stepping lightly, I moved through the aisles silently until I spotted him sitting at a secluded table in the far corner. He jumped as I sat down next to him.

"Oh, er, Ashe." He stammered out. "H...Hi."

"Are you avoiding me?" He opened his mouth as if to answer, but then closed it again. His brow furrowed and he looked down at his parchment, biting his lip. "Remus, are you okay?" He shook his head.

"I...Well, I mean..." With a sigh, his head fell forward onto the desk with a loud thump. "Ow." He sat up again, rubbing his forehead. I took his face in my hands and pulled him closer, kissing the reddening mark on his brow.

"Take a breath and start again." I smiled at him.

"The full moon is coming up, tomorrow night actually, and it starts affecting me about a week before hand." He closed his eyes and I took his hand, encouraging him to continue. He opened his eyes again and squeezed my hand a little and I squeezed back, bringing my other hand up and rubbing the back of his hand gently. "It makes me edgy and anxious and well, um..." He looked down again and I could see the beginnings of a blush creeping across his cheeks. I held his hand a little tighter, massaging the muscles under the skin and he looked up at me, a bashful smile gracing his face.

"It's okay, Remus. I won't judge you." He nodded.

"The wolf...has certain...needs, and those...needs become stronger in the week around the full moon. When I was little, this didn't happen, but as I grow up these needs get stronger, and..." He trailed off, unable to continue.

"What can I do?"

"I like to say hold me, but I can't be certain I'd stop there..." I wrapped my arms around him anyway. His arms came around me, pulling me into him and his forehead dropped to my shoulder.

"Careful, head butting the desk is one thing, I'm quite another." I said with a laugh in my voice. It worked. The tension in the air cleared and I heard him snort into my shoulder.

"I'll try to remember that," He lifted his head to look at me and smiled. "I'm sorry I made you come and find me."

"It's okay, I think I understand what you were trying to tell me, and I suppose that being in a bath with me wouldn't make it very easy." I tilted my head and regarded him. "Is that why you occasionally miss our Sunday sessions?" He nodded.

"I didn't want to push you into something you're not ready for." He fell quiet again and I just looked at him. The silence grew and I bit my lip, waiting to see how long it would take for him to explode. It didn't take long. "Is there a reason you came looking for me?"

"Yes." I said, smothering the smirk as he clearly expected me to elaborate. He started to look a little uncomfortable, as if he wanted to ask but wasn't quite sure if he should.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" He asked, sounding a little tense. "Have I done something wrong? If I have I can fix it, I'm sure that..." I placed my finger on his lips as he started to ramble again.

"No, no, Remus. You've done nothing wrong, I promise. I was just playing with you." He let out a breath and smiled shakily. "Actually I was waiting for you to come to me, but it seems like you need a cheer up, so..." I slid to my knees on the library rug and, pulling out my wand again, conjured a small bunch of flowers. "Would you go to the ball with me?" The look on his face was priceless. I thought I was going to have to pick his eyeballs up and hand them back to him, and his face went the colour of the Gryffindor flag as he took the flowers out of my hand. A goofy smile spread across his face and he started to chuckle.

"Just when I think I've seen it all from you, you surprise me again." He shook his head and leant down, helping me off the floor and pulling me into his lap. "Of course I will, I wanted to ask you, but I wasn't sure if you...I mean I don't know if..." I kissed his nose and he shut up again.

"It's settled then. You and I will lead the dance at the Yule Ball." He gaped at me.

"Lead?" His voice came out in a squeak and he paled at the thought of being in front of everyone.

"Yes, lead." I stopped him from turning his face down and he brought his eyes back to me. "And before you protest that you can't dance, Professor McGonagall is giving lessons. I've already put our names down."

He swallowed. "Presumptuous."

"And you like it." I pecked him on the lips. "I'll be with you every step of the way. If we make fools of ourselves, we'll do it together."

"I'd rather not if I can help it."

XXXXX

Countless times I had been here this year, and before my time at the school was over I was sure I would do it countless more. I knocked on the door of the Headmaster and waited for the cue to enter.

"Good evening Ashlee, by all means come in." The Headmaster waited until I had shut the door to the office before continuing. "I have another memory to show you this evening, this one is little more than ten years after Tom Riddle graduated from this school. He came to visit me on the evening in question and, well, let us see..." He poured the silvery liquid into the pensieve and indicated that I should go first. The memory was set in the Headmaster's office, and for a very brief time I was confused that the pensieve was not working as it should. The office in the memory showed very little change to the one I had just left. Seated at the desk was a younger version of the headmaster. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Said the younger Headmaster. The door opened and through it stepped a younger Dark Lord. He was less disfigured than he was the night I met him in person, but the telltale signs of extreme dark magic were beginning to distort his facial features, as if the magic had burned the features away. It seemed that he was expected, as the younger Headmaster made no show of surprise to see him. "Good Evening, Tom." He gestured to the seat on the other side of the desk. "Won't you sit down?"

"Thank you," He took the offered chair, leaning back and crossing his legs, arranging his long black cloak so that it almost appeared he was seated on a throne. "I heard that you had become Headmaster, a worthy choice."

"I am glad you approve," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling. "May I offer you a drink?"

"That would be welcome," The Dark Lord gave a small smile and inclined his head. "I have come a long way."

The Headmaster stood and moved to the cabinet, the one that, in the present, holds the pensieve, but in the memory held bottles of wine and liquor. I watched as the Headmaster poured two goblets of wine, handing one of them to the Dark Lord. "So, Tom...to what do I owe the pleasure?" There was no immediate answer; the Dark Lord appeared to be gathering his thoughts as he sipped the wine.

"They do not call me 'Tom' anymore," He said slowly. "These days I am known as..."

"I know what you are known as," The Headmaster smiled as he spoke. "But to me, I'm afraid, you will always be Tom Riddle. It is one of the irritating things about old teachers, I am afraid, that they never quite forget their charges' youthful beginnings." He raised his glass in salute to the man in front of him; however the words spoken were a clear indication of who was in charge of this meeting. It was the Headmaster's territory and he was staking his claim. I smirked at the fact that the Dark Lord knew it.

"I am surprised you have remained here so long," The Dark Lord said after a pause. "I always wondered why a wizard such as yourself never wished to leave school."

"Well," The Headmaster was still smiling. "To a wizard such as myself, there can be nothing more important than passing on ancient skills, helping hone young minds. If I remember correctly, you once saw the attraction of teaching, too."

"I see it still," The Dark Lord looked at the Headmaster levelly. "I merely wondered why you, who is so often asked for advice by the Ministry, and who has twice, I think, been offered the post of Minister..."

"Three times at the last count, actually," The Headmaster corrected him. "But the Ministry never attracted me as a career. Again, something we have in common, I think."

The Dark Lord remained unsmiling, inclining his head to the point and taking a sip of the wine. A long silence ensued, a machination by the Headmaster to induce the Dark Lord to speak again. It worked.

"I have returned, later, perhaps, than Professor Dippett expected...but I have returned, nevertheless, to request again what he once told me I was too young to have. I have come to you to ask that you permit me to return to this castle, to teach. I think you must know that I have seen and done much since I left this place. I could show and tell your students things that they can gain from no other wizard." The Headmaster gazed at the Dark Lord over the top of his goblet, weighing his words.

"Yes, I certainly do know that you have seen and done much since leaving us," The Headmaster spoke quietly, an indication that what he had heard was not pleasing. His next words confirmed my suspicions. "Rumours of your doings have reached your old school, Tom. I should be very sorry to believe half of them."

"Greatness inspires envy," The Dark Lord's face was impassive, but his voice was full of arrogance, believing that his dabbling in the Dark Arts made him powerful. "Envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies. You must know this Dumbledore."

"You call it 'greatness', what you have been doing, do you?" The Headmaster was tactful but firm.

"Certainly," His reddish eyes held a burning quality, a passion uncommon on his usually passive, cold face. "I have experimented; I have pushed the boundaries of magic further, perhaps, than they have ever been pushed,"

"Of some kinds of magic," The Headmaster corrected quietly. "Of some. Of others, you remain...forgive me...woefully ignorant." The smile that finally spread across the Dark Lord's face was one of a triumph only a hair's breadth away. Evil, leering and calculating.

"The old argument," He said, the smile growing broader. "But nothing I have seen in the world has supported your famous pronouncements that love is more powerful than my kind of magic, Dumbledore."

"Perhaps you have been looking in the wrong places." The Headmaster suggested.

"Well, then, what better place to start my fresh researches than here, at Hogwarts?" The Dark Lord attempted to turn the Headmaster's argument around on him. "Will you let me return? Will you let me share my knowledge with your students? I place myself and my talents at your disposal. I am yours to command." The Headmaster raised his eyebrows at this.

"And what will become of those whom you command? What will happen to those who call themselves, or so rumour has it, the Death Eaters?" _'Surprise!'_ The Dark Lord had not expected the Headmaster to be this well informed and his eyes flashed red for a brief moment. It took little more than this moment for him to recover from the shock.

"My friends will carry on without me, I am sure."

"I'm glad to hear that you consider them friends. I was under the impression that they are more in the order of servants."

"You are mistaken." The Dark Lord said simply. I snorted and the Present-day Headmaster chuckled.

"Then if I were to go to the Hog's Head tonight, I would not find a small group of them – Nott, Rosier, Mulciber, Dolohov – awaiting your return?" The Headmaster pressed a little further, knowing he was right. "Devoted friends indeed, to travel this far with you on a snowy night, merely to wish you luck as you attempt to secure a teaching post." Once again the Headmaster had caught the Dark Lord off guard with his level of information; however he was faster to recover this time.

"You are omniscient as ever, Dumbledore."

"Oh no, merely friendly with the local barmen. Now, Tom," He placed his now empty glass on the desk and steepled his fingers together. "Let us speak openly. Why have you come here tonight, surrounded by henchmen, to request a job we both know you do not want?" This did surprise the Dark Lord, his eyes widening and then narrowing again at the Headmaster.

"A job I do not want? On the contrary, Dumbledore, I want it very much."

"Oh, you want to come back to Hogwarts, but you do not want to teach anymore than you wanted to when you were eighteen. What is it you are after, Tom? Why not try an open request for once?"

The Dark Lord sneered as he spoke, his anger mounting. "If you do not want to give me a job..."

"Of course I don't," The Headmaster cut him off, remaining calm. "And I don't think for a moment you expected me to. Nevertheless, you came here, you asked, you must have had a purpose."

The Dark Lord stood from his chair, his rage no longer contained and now evident on his face.  
This was the face I remembered from my marking night. "This is your final word?" His voice was tinged with a note of warning. It was not clear if the Headmaster in the memory had picked up on it.

"It is." The Headmaster also stood.

"Then we have nothing more to say to each other."

"No, nothing," The face of the Headmaster in the memory held such a look of great sadness as he spoke further. "The time is long gone when I could frighten you with a burning wardrobe and force you to make repayment for your crimes. I wish I could, Tom...I wish I could..." The Dark Lord turned and left the office, the door closing behind him. The Headmaster and I took this cue to leave the memory.

"You believed, at the time, that he was there for a reason other than to ask for the Defence Professor's position?" I asked as soon as our feet hit the floor once more.

"Indeed I did. Although even now I am not sure what his true purpose was."

"Did he never return here after that night?"

"No, never."

"Headmaster," I began slowly. "In the vision I had, one of the Horcruxes was in this castle. Or at least believed to be in the castle. My other self left the castle before it could be confirmed, but the person who told me this was on their way to see the Grey Lady when I left."

"You believe this was his true purpose?" I nodded.

"I do, although I believe he also wanted the position as well. I think he wanted direct access to the students. My parents have an old saying 'get 'em young and train 'em'."

"My thoughts exactly." The Headmaster nodded to me.

"Headmaster, could I please be excused?" The look of surprise on his face was evident, and fair enough. It was out of character for me to not wait until I am dismissed, so I elaborated. "I believe I need to speak with the Grey Lady, and I would like to do it while the rest of the castle is down for the night." He nodded his comprehension.

"I understand," The smile returned to his face. "I take it that, sometime over this weekend, there will be a burglary in the Castle?"

"It's a distinct possibility, Headmaster." I smiled as he waved me out of the office, the door closing behind me as I flew down the stairs.

It was after curfew and I was not on patrol. I ducked behind a statue as one of the prefects passed by me. It would not do to be caught out of bed on a night when I had no business to be. As the older Gryffindor rounded the corner, I drew my wand and cast my patronus. I watched as the wolf bounded away towards Sev, carrying a message that I needed the path to the Ravenclaw tower cleared, as I was making my way from the Headmaster's office to that location.  
A silvery light rounded the corner again, and the translucent doe approached me.

"It is done," Came the disembodied voice of Sev. "But move quickly." I trotted through the halls of the castle, keeping my steps as silent as I could. Each passage way I found myself in, I saw the patrolling prefects exit just seconds before I entered. Whatever it was that Sev had done to clear the way for me was working. Within minutes I found myself at the bottom of the spiral staircase, leading to Ravenclaw tower. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement and I turned to see a ghost hide quickly behind a statue.

"It's alright, I won't harm you." I said.

"You cannot harm a ghost, Slytherin, your promise is empty."

"Not physically, but you still have your soul, and therefore your heart. When I say I will not harm you, I mean all kinds of harm."

"Many of your kind make promises, few, however, keep them." She peeked out from behind the statue. "I remember another of your house, charming he was, spoke to me in much the same way you do."

"I think I know the wizard of whom you speak." I edged closer to her. "He took something from you, didn't he?"

"You would seek it for yourself? Clever, clever snake. But not clever enough." She turned to leave.

"I will destroy it. I must destroy it or countless people will die." She stopped.

"He promised me the same thing. He promised to destroy it. Find it, and destroy it." Her eyes narrowed at me. "HE LIED! HE DESTROYED IT NOT! INSTEAD HE DEFILED IT! WITH DARK MAGIC!" Her rage was deafening and as she yelled she flew towards me, her face barely an inch from my own.

"I know." I said simply. "I know the magic he placed within it, and if I don't destroy it he will kill everyone I know. He will take over our world and bend it to his wishes leaving nothing but ash and blood. But I give you my promise, Grey Lady. I will destroy it."

"Who are you?" She asked, taken aback by my conviction.

"I am the Daughter of Ages." Her lips parted in shock and her eyes widened.

"Salazar Slytherin's own flesh and blood, returned as one of those he would have excluded from learning magic. You and I are sisters then, Serpentess. I have your word?"

"I would make the unbreakable vow, My Lady."

"He found it in the place where I had hidden it, a forest far away. I had stolen it from my mother, I sought to out shine her, become my own person. I ran away with it and she sent another to find me. A Slytherin himself, who loved me, but whom I had spurned many times. She sent him after me, knowing he would not rest until he found me. And find me he did. In a passionate rage, he killed me, and then seeing his crime, took his own life in sorrow. He remains here, still wearing my blood, as a ghost."

"The Bloody Baron, and your mother was Rowena Ravenclaw." She nodded.

"The other, the name we should not speak of, charmed me into telling him where it was hidden. Under his wand it became a dark object, one of the darkest possible. An abomination. He hid it here, within these very walls."

"Where exactly?" I asked.

"In the place where all things are hidden. If you have to ask, you will never know. If you know, you need only ask." She disappeared. _'And now I'm even more confused than I was before.'_ I stood in that corridor for what felt like an eternity, until I heard someone coming. Quickly I dived behind the same statue the Grey Lady hid from me. I watched as the Ravenclaw prefect passed me, without noticing my hiding spot. When she had passed, I slipped out from behind the statue and made my way back along the path I had earlier taken.

"Ouch," I stopped at the sound of someone crying out. "Moony, you're on my foot." I smiled, Sirius.

"Sorry."

"Will you two hush?" James. "You're going to get us caught." I smiled and tucked myself back into the wall, waiting for them to pass.

I pointed my wand in the area where the noises were coming from and muttered "Homenum Revelio," I stepped out from behind the statue and took in the sight of the three boys, huddled under what looked like an invisibility cloak. "Hello, Boys."

As a three they all turned to me in shock. "Don't move a muscle." I heard James whisper. "Maybe she's bluffing." I rolled my eyes and walked over to them, bending down and flipping the cloak up and off their heads. They still hadn't moved, and nor had the looks of shock from their faces.

"Er, hi, Ashe!" Remus said.

"And where are you three off to?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hungry."

"Sugar craving."

"Kitchens." I felt a smile stretching across my face as they shuffled their feet. "Want to join us?"

"Wait, what are _you_ doing out?" Asked James.

"I'll explain once we're out of the corridors." I grasped Remus' hand and pulled him from under the cloak, casting a disillusionment charm over the both of us. "Lead the way, My Love." I felt my hand pulled in this direction and then that, down further into the bowels of the castle until we were very near to the Hufflepuff common room. Up ahead from us was a very large portrait of fruit. A hand reached out from under the cloak and tickled the pear in the portrait, which giggled and wriggled before transforming into a doorknob. That same hand turned the knob and the portrait swung open, revealing a large kitchen with several house elves pottering about. I was pulled through the opening again and the door swung shut behind us. The cloak and charms were removed and I stood gazing at the room we were now in. The kitchen was as large as the Great Hall, and from the location of the room, my guess was we were directly under it. Five tables were laid out on the floor of the kitchen, in the same configuration as the tables in the Great Hall and the rest of the room was filled with pots and pans. Upon spying the four of us standing in the doorway, the house elves who were awake beckoned us to come and sit. We moved to the table that, had we been in the Great Hall, would have been the Gryffindor Table.

"So, what were you doing near Ravenclaw Tower?" Asked Sirius.

"I needed to speak with one of the Ghosts, the Grey Lady?" They nodded their understanding. "She knows the location of something I'm after. Something that will help defeat the Dark Lord. But she was a little cryptic about where it was."

"What did she say?" Asked James.

"She said that it's in the place where all things are hidden. If you have to ask, you'll never know and if you know, you need only ask." I shrugged, shaking my head. "I have no idea where she's talking about." An elf laid out some tea and biscuits on the table, trembling and biting its lip as if it wanted to speak but didn't dare. "Are you alright there?"

The elf started when it realised I was talking to it, dropping one of the empty trays and then apologising profusely for the noise made. "I...I...I is deeply sorry, Miss. Pippy is deeply sorry."

"No, no, no, it's okay. You just looked like you wished to speak." I indicated that Remus should move down a little and I shuffled along making room and indicating that the elf should sit down. It looked at me with shocked wide eyes, and even James and Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Please sit down, and tell me what you wanted to say."

The tiny creature swallowed one more time and cast a nervous glance towards the boys before climbing onto the seat next to me. It turned it's very large, ocean blue eyes towards me and took a breath. "Pippy is sorry, Miss, Pippy doesn't mean to over hear your talking, but then Pippy hears of the Come and Go Room and that Miss needs it so very much. Pippy just wants to help."

"Pippy?" The elf nodded. "I would very much appreciate your help if you are willing." The elf nodded even more enthusiastically. "Tell me of this 'Come and Go Room' please."

"Pippy has used this room herself, Miss," She nodded, her enormous ears flapping as her head moved. "It is a secret room, it only comes when it is needed, Miss. On the seventh floor of the castle it is, Miss. Next to the picture of the trolls dancing." I glanced up at James and then Sirius. It was clear that neither of them have heard of this room before. Pippy continued. "You must walk up and down in front of it, thinking of what it is you want. The room will appear equipped to satisfy your need." A sly smile crossed the face of Sirius and I looked at him confused. James followed my gaze and, at the sight of his expression, elbowed him in the ribs. I looked at Remus, who rolled his eyes at me.

"And this is where the hidden things of the castle are kept?" I turned back to the elf. "This is where I will find objects that others may not want me to find?" The elf nodded again.

"Miss is correct; all things hidden are in this place."

"Pippy," I began slowly; I needed her to understand this. "You must not tell anyone what you have told us here tonight, nor what you heard. Tell no one. It is very important that you heed me on this. Lives depend on this, mine, theirs," I pointed to the boys sitting with me. "Even yours, Pippy." Her eyes widened at this, and then stony determination settled across her face.

"Pippy will say nothing. Miss has Pippy's word."

"Thank you, Pippy." I stood and the boys followed suit. "Thank you for the tea and biscuits as well." We left the kitchen and made our way back towards the stair cases.

"When are you going to this room?" Asked Sirius.

"Tomorrow," I said. "While everyone else is at Quidditch."

"Padfoot and I are playing," James began. "And Moony has never yet missed a match."

"As much as I hate to say it, Prongs, this is more important." Remus cut in. He turned back to me. "They can't go, but I won't be missed."

"Lily can cover for him." James looked to me. "We're playing Slytherin, won't you be missed?"

I shook my head. "Reggie will be playing, but I'll get Sev to cover for me as well. Remus is right, this is more important than a game." I looked at the three boys assembled around me. "Now, we all have a big day tomorrow, get some sleep." The three of them turned towards the stairs leading up. "Oh and boys, while I still believe we'll win tomorrow, best of luck anyway." They smiled and left, and I turned towards my common room.

XXXXX

Present Day

"Which reminds me, James," He looks up at me with interest. "If you boys had never heard of the Come and Go Room before that night, where on earth did you get that wheelchair from?" He and Sirius throw their heads back and laugh while Remus bows his head and sniggers.

"We had it in Gryffindor Tower. On the way back to school after Christmas that year, it was sitting on the side of the road with ten quid on it and, well, we didn't have ten quid on us so Peter shrunk it and stuck it in his pocket." Lily rounds on James at this, her face thunderous.

"You nicked it!" She yells at him, slapping his arm.

"Peter nicked it."

"You let him!" She turns back to the table, her arms crossed and not looking at James. "I don't know how the four of you got it past McGonagall. She searched your dormroom on a regular basis herself. And Remus' prefect room."

"We hid it in your prefect room," Sirius says laughing, James and Remus cracking up as well. I place the back of my own hand over my lips to mask my own giggles as Lily explodes.

"WHAT!"

"Behind the headboard of the bed. We knew it would be the last place she would look."

"You were IN. MY. ROOM!?" The volume of her voice rises exponentially, and each of her words is punctuated with a slap to his shoulder.

"He didn't touch anything, Lily," Remus says, still chuckling. "I wouldn't let him."

"That's not the point, Lupin, and you know it!"

"Oh oh, Moony, we're in trouble." Sirius sniggers. "We're relegated to last name basis again."

XXXXX

Sixth Year

The roar from the Quidditch pitch was audible, even from the seventh floor of the castle. I had made my way to the portrait Pippy had described and was now waiting for Remus to arrive. I looked up at the sound of footsteps and he rounded the corner right on time. I smiled at the sight of him and he quickened his pace towards me. Once he was with in arms reach I greeted him with a hug.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked. His mouth became a grim line.

"What are we looking for, Ashe?" I nodded.

"Inside first." I focused on what I needed. The place where all things are hidden. I began to pace in front of the portrait and slowly a door began to materialise. When it was fully visible, I nodded to Remus and turned the knob, opening the door. The room behind the door was very large, with a ceiling as high as the Great hall, and it was piled with...stuff. All kinds of stuff. Furniture, books, brooms and...Dragon eggshells. I closed my eyes and shook my head, turning back to Remus as he shut the door.

"Whoa." His eyes were wide as he took in the amount of junk in the room. "We need to look through all of _that_? What are we looking for?"

"What we are looking for is the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw." His brow furrowed.

"If it's lost, how do you know that it's here?"

"The Dark Lord found it and brought it back here. Remus, I need you to not repeat what I tell you now. Even to James and Sirius. I will tell them if and when they need to know, but for now this is you and me, ok?" He nodded. "The Dark Lord had created what is known as a Horcrux. Do you recognise the word?" He shook his head slowly. "It's dark magic, very dark. The darkest there is. He has encased a piece of his soul inside an item, in this case it is the Diadem. This is not the only time he has done this..."

"How can this be?"

"To achieve this, the person must split their soul. This can only be done through murder." He gasped in shock as I continued. "The caster then uses this rendering to his advantage, taking the torn piece and placing it inside an item removed from the body. If the body is then destroyed, the soul will live on until another body can be created. In short, anyone with a Horcrux cannot die."

"How do you know about this?" He asked.

"The lessons I take with the Headmaster." He nodded his understanding.

"So what does this Diadem look like?"

"I saw it in the portrait of Ravenclaw; it's very much like a crown and looks like it has wings. In the middle it has a very dark sapphire, about the size of my thumb." He nodded again. "It will probably be inside something else, like a jewellery case or something like that." He looked around the room again.

"It could be anywhere, then." I nodded.

"I know." I scanned the room, looking for the best place to start. "I doubt he would've thrown something like that into a stack of furniture, so I'm pretty sure we can count out the massive piles."

"Split up?" I nodded and headed to the right side of the room, where as Remus went to the left. I bypassed the piles of books and headed straight to a chest of drawers, opening each one in turn. When I opened the third drawer from the bottom, several blue, winged objects flew out. Cornish Pixies. I cried out in surprise and swatted them away as they grabbed for my hair and robes.

"Are you alright?" I heard Remus call out from the other side of the room.

"Yeah," I called back, pulling my wand. "Cornish Pixies is all. Immobilus!" They froze in the air, their little eyes blinking in shock and one by one I plucked them down and placed them back in the drawer I had just opened.

"Do you hear that?" Remus called suddenly. I stopped and listened, but I couldn't hear anything.

"What are you hearing, Remus?"

"Sort of a hissing, very faint though." I walked over to where he was standing, head cocked and listening to the sound he could hear. "It's coming from over here." He pointed to his right and stepped quietly in the direction he indicated. I followed, and we approached a table with a few items sitting on it. The most prominent was a globe, but next to that globe was a wooden box. He turned and looked at me, indication I should open it. I shook my head, smiling.

"You found it, it's yours to open." He smiled brightly at me and flipped the latch on the box. Inside the box was lined with black plush and sitting on the padding was the Diadem of Ravenclaw. "That's it! You did it, Remus." I pounced, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him long and hard on the lips. His arms wrapped around my waist to support my weight and he swung me around amongst the junk in the room. When he released me I snapped the box shut again, tucking it under my arm, and grabbed his hand. Pulling him from the room, we made our way to the Headmaster's office.

"Are you going to destroy it like you promised the Grey Lady?" I nodded.

"Yes, but I want the Headmaster to be there when I do. I have some questions to ask him before I try." I reached the stone Gargoyle guarding the entrance. "Liquorice Snaps." We watched as the stone moved, revealing the stair case, and jumped onto the top step. As we ascended to the Headmaster's office, I felt his arms come around me from behind crossing over my waist and his lips on my temple. I squeezed his arm and looked over my shoulder at him.

"I'm proud of you." He said, and I could see it in his face.

"And I you, Remus." He blushed. "You could hear it hissing, I can't even hear it now, and the box is under my arm."

"Yes, well, my hearing is not quite human. Just like..."

"Stop it." I said, a little more harshly than I intended and his brow furrowed a little. I cupped his cheek with my free hand as I spoke. "You are who you are, Remus. And who you are is the reason I have this box under my arm now. Maybe I could have found it by myself, but it would have taken me hours, not the minutes it took you." He ducked his head, but I could see the beginning of a smile. We reached the top of the staircase and I hopped off, pulling him with me and handed him the box. He looked at me questioningly.

"What..."

"You found it, Remus. You deserve the credit as such." I turned to the door of the Headmaster and knocked. We waited. Nothing. I turned to Remus. "Does he usually attend the matches?"

"Indeed I do, Ashlee," We turned to see the Headmaster climbing the stairs behind us. "However I felt the need to leave this one early today, and just as well it seems. Good afternoon, Remus."

"Good afternoon, Professor."

"Do come in, children," He unlocked the door and stepped inside, indicating we should follow. Remus stepped back to allow me in first and then followed me through the door. "What have you there, Remus?" I smiled to him and nodded. He placed the box gently on the Headmaster's desk.

"Professor, I have the first Horcrux." The Headmaster looked sharply at me.

"Have you told anyone else?" I shook my head.

"Not yet, Headmaster, I told Remus because I needed help to find it. I've sworn him to secrecy about the nature of the items we are looking for."

"I can hear them, Professor." Remus said suddenly. "I can hear them hissing from across the room."

"Heightened senses?" Remus nodded. "Very well. Ashlee, while I am disappointed that you would divulge information I expressly asked you to keep secret, I understand that you will need assistance from this point onwards. You must not ever tell Severus or Regulus what you are doing. You may tell, when the time comes, James Potter and Sirius Black. But, for now, Remus will be fine."

"Headmaster, I promised the Grey Lady that I would destroy it. I would like to show her that the deed is done, as Tom promised the same thing and betrayed the trust she showed him."

"I see. Did you want to do it now?" I nodded.

"The sooner the better I think. Headmaster, I think I need the sword to destroy it, which is why I took it to the Chamber of Secrets, but I'm not sure how to do it."

"Well I would imagine that you would simply use the sword in the manner it was intended, Ashlee." He stood from his place behind the desk and turned to the glass cabinet in which the sword was sealed. With a wave of his wand, it was unlocked and he very gently lifted it from its seat. He held it out to me, hilt first and I wrapped my palm around it. I had barely lifted its weight from the Headmaster's hands when it shimmered and disappeared, reappearing back in the cabinet. "Ah, I thought so. It seems, Remus, that it must be you who destroys this one." The Headmaster reached into the cabinet once more, lifting the sword out and handing it to Remus. When he grasped it by the hilt, it remained. There was no shimmering. I leaned over and flipped the lid to the box up, exposing the Diadem.

As Remus lifted the sword, blade pointing downwards in preparation to strike, the Diadem began to tremble. Black smoke poured out of it and filled the room, taking the shape of the Dark Lord. The wraith hovering above the Diadem crouched down as if to strike and then pounced, knocking both Remus and I to the floor and the sword out of his hand.

"YOU DARE ATTACK ME!" A disembodied voice flowed from the dark mist surrounding us. "YOU ARE DOOMED TO FAIL! ALL YOU LOVE WILL BE DESTROYED AND I WILL LEAVE YOUR WORLD IN RUINS!"

"Remus, don't listen to it. Strike now!" I yelled over the noise. He looked to me for a second, then picked up the sword and raised it above his head. "Destroy it."

With a cry of triumph, he plunged the sword into the middle of the Diadem. The mist in the room darkened and a deafening scream rang out through the castle, across the school grounds and shook the three of us down to the very soul. Then suddenly, it was gone, as if all sound had been sucked out of the room. I released a shaky breath, one that I didn't realise I'd been holding and turned to Remus. He looked just as shaken as I felt and I stumbled over to him. I removed the sword from his hand, and once again it shimmered and replaced itself in the glass cabinet. I wrapped my arms around his torso, and felt his come around me as I laid my head on his shoulder. He dropped his cheek onto the top of my head and we stayed like that for a long minute. I started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Suddenly dance lessons don't seem so bad."

XXXXX

"How did you talk me into this?" Remus bemoaned, leaning his head on the top of mine.

"It was easy really, I set it up and you went along with it." He straightened and fiddled with his dress robes, looking a little nervous as we waited to enter the Hall. Finally the Yule Ball had come. He needn't have been worried about his dancing, he took to the floor in the lessons like an old pro. I slapped his hand away from his tie, his fiddling had loosened it. Again. "You've loosened your tie again." I reached up and tightened the knot in it. "Too tight?" He shook his head. "Good, now leave it alone."

"I'm nervous." I smiled at him.

"You look wonderful and you dance even better, Remus." A goofy grin spread across his face as I fixed his collar. "Now we are going to go in there and show everyone what the word dance really means."

"I am glad you feel that way, Miss Towery." I turned at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice. "You are representing our school." She smiled and turned to Remus. "You do look very dashing, Mr Lupin. And you look lovely, dear." Remus smiled and looked me up and down, taking in my midnight blue dress. It was a strapless dress, with a diamante sash across the chest and a silver and diamond clasp at the left hip. My hair was held in place by a silver clip, in a half up style, my curls cascading down my back.

"You do look lovely." His smile broadened into a grin. "Thank you for asking me to the dance." I narrowed my eyes at him and he shrank back, wincing as I landed a playful slap to his arm.

"Champions, take your places." Professor McGonagall clapped her hands twice and the three couples lined up. Remus and I were in the front, followed by Borislav Krum and his partner and finally Madeleine Guillaume and her partner. Remus offered me his left arm and I linked mine with his. The doors to the Great Hall opened and we made our way through. As we walked through the doors, I could see the rest of the students and guests lined up as if in a guard of honour. I felt Remus stiffen beside me, the tension mounting in his body. I brought my other hand up to squeeze his forearm.

"Together, Remus." I whispered to him and he relaxed again. "I'm with you every step of the way." His other hand came over to rest on top of mine as we continued our way through the doors. The cheer as we passed our class mates was incredible.

"Go Moony!" I shook my head at the sound of James' voice, followed very closely by a whistle. He jerked a little at the clap on the back he received and he turned to his friends and smiled. The side of the guard I was closest too was made up primarily by the Slytherins and I felt a hand brush my shoulder. I turned to see Reggie smiling at me, Sev standing next to him nodded to me as I passed. My housemates applauded politely and the ranks of the students closed behind the girl from Beauxbatons. The dance floor had been kept clear for us and Remus turned to stand in front of me and take my hand, sweeping me into his arms while we waited for the ball to start.

The music began and the dance steps returned to us like an old friend. He led and I followed, and it seemed for all the world as if we had been doing this our whole lives, rather than having had our first lesson just last week. As I spun, I barely registered other bodies joining us on the floor. A cloud of blue and green passed by the corner of my eye and I turned to see the Headmaster had swept Professor McGonagall onto the dance floor. I looked back to Remus; the expression on his face was one of sheer happiness, his smile glowing. One dance after another, we twirled and spun, me holding on to him and following him around the floor.

I saw a finger tap Remus on the shoulder and he turned to see Reggie standing there. "Lupin, I must ask you to relinquish your lovely lady, even if it's just for a few spins." Remus stepped back, reluctantly but good naturedly. Reggie held his hand out to me and I took it, swept into a spin as soon as I did. "You look beautiful, Ashe."

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"I honestly didn't think he'd ask you." He said. "He just doesn't seem the type to want to dance in front of everyone."

"He was nervous, but he's stronger than he realises."

"So are you." I smiled at his words and a strange expression crossed his face. "Do you think..." He shook his head.

"Reggie?"

He shook his head again. "It's alright, just thinking too much again. It's nothing." He spun me away from him, handing me back to Remus. "I should give you back to your date before he thinks I'm trying to steal you." Remus smiled and gladly took my hand again.

"I'm not going to lose you to Snape next am I?" I laughed and he spun me back onto the dance floor.

"I doubt it, I don't think he dances."

"Good, because Padfoot will want a spin soon and that's the last time I intend to give you up." I laughed again and laid my head on his shoulder. I could see across the dance floor Professor Slughorn twirling Professor Sprout across the floor. He swung his way over to me.

"The next dance is mine, Mr Lupin." He smiled at me and I heard Remus groan.

"It's alright, it won't be for long." I pulled my head off his shoulder again and looked him in the eye. "Let the Professor dance with me and then Sirius can have the dance straight after him. Then you only have to give me up once more tonight and I can satisfy the claims on my hand."

"I don't want to give you up at all."

"I know, but play nice. Professor Slughorn is my head of house and Sirius has been good to me since my holiday here." He reluctantly agreed just as the Professor in question approached us. Remus took my hand and gave it to the Professor.

"Thank you, Mr Lupin." The Professor took my hand and swept me into a dance. "You are lovely tonight, Ashlee. I have never been prouder of a student than I am with you. How did you pull up the morning after our little party?" I smiled.

"Oh, I would have been fine if not for my personal alarm clock." At his questioning look I continued. "Severus woke me up for breakfast by bashing his shoes together in my ear."

"Oh my, that was a little nasty." I nodded.

"It was his idea of punishment for my lack of control. I could have done much damage to myself, Professor." He nodded.

"Yes, the Headmaster said much the same to me after he found out. I am sorry for putting you in that position, Ashlee."

I shook my head. "Could'a, would'a, should'a. The point is it didn't, so no harm done. If there is one thing that night taught me, Professor, is that I don't live in maybes any more. Either it is or it isn't."

"Very wise, Ashlee." He smiled at me again. "To learn from it without remaining in it is very wise indeed."

"It's wisdom born of pain, Professor." I spun away from him and he released me into the arms of Sirius Black.

"Hi, Ashe!" He caught me and drew me into his arms for a dance. "Snape told me to stay away from you."

"Yes I was there when he said it, albeit a little hung over." He laughed a barking laugh, his head thrown back and drawing the attention of many people nearby. "He was annoyed that I let my guard down. I could have damaged my mission if I had've gotten talkative."

"What did he do?"

"He sent me to my room straight away, and ordered me not to move till morning." He chuckled as he spun me around.

"He sounds more like a father than a friend."

"He is very protective of me." His face took a very serious expression.

"Why?" He cocked his head a little to the side. "What is it about you that makes him so protective? You've proven time and time again that you are capable of looking after yourself, so why does he feel the need to shelter you?"

"I guess it's just one of those things." I winked at him before I spun away, returning to Remus.

XXXXX

"Good Evening, Ashlee." The Headmaster greeted me as I walked through the door to his office.

"Good Evening, Headmaster."

"I must say, you did look lovely at the Ball. Alas, I did not have the opportunity to dance with you."

"Perhaps next time, Headmaster."

"Nevertheless, did you enjoy the ball?" I nodded. "I noticed that young Mr Lupin appeared to be enjoying himself."

"He was a little nervous when I told him that we would be leading the dance, but he soon forgot about that." The Headmaster chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad that the two of you enjoyed yourselves." He stood from his seat and made his way to the cabinet with the memories. "I have another memory for you to view tonight, albeit a short one. I would also like to speak more about this vision you had. But first, the memory." He uncorked the vial and poured the silvery essence into the pensieve. Holding his arm out, he indicated that I should enter first.

It was incredibly dark. Only a small flicker of light was visible and as my eyes adjusted to the gloom, I saw that we were back in the Gaunt shack. It was truly disgusting now. Multitudes of cobwebs adorned the ceiling, the floor coated in a thick carpet of dirt and grime, and the table was littered with rotting and mouldy food and filthy pots. I looked to the source of the light in the room, a small candle on the floor, at the feet of a man, his beard and hair filthy and grown over his eyes and mouth. He didn't seem to move, until there was a knock at the door. He jerked, his wand and knife raised and ready.

The door edged open with a loud creak. A lamp was raised, held by a hand at the end of an upright arm. The arm belonged to a face that I was now very familiar with, a teenaged Tom Riddle, his eyes roving slowly over the appalling sight and then finally coming to rest on the man in the chair. They each held the other's gaze for a few seconds, then the lump in the chair staggered to his feet, swaying under the influence of the alcohol, the tell-tale empty bottles clattering and tinkling across the filthy floor.

"YOU!" He bellowed at the boy. "YOU! He held his weapons up, a drunken attempt at an attack.

_"Stop."_ The man skidded to a halt at the sound of Parseltongue, banging into the table and sending pots clanging to the floor. The two simply stared at each other, each observing the other for a long minute. Realising that the Headmaster had no way of understanding what was said, I began to translate, repeating in English what was said in the language of snakes.

_"You speak it?"_

_"Yes, I speak it," _Said Riddle as he entered the room, the door swinging shut behind him. There was no evidence of fear on the boy's face, only disgust and disappointment. _"Where is Marvolo?"_

_"Dead,"_ The man's voice was flat, tired. _"Died years ago, didn't he?"_ Riddle frowned.

_"Who are you then?"_

_"I'm Morfin, ain't I?"_

_"Marvolo's son?"_

_"Course I am, then..."_ Morfin pushed his hair out of his face and looked the boy up and down, the Gaunt Family Ring glittering on his hand. His voice was barely audible when he spoke again. _"I thought you was that Muggle, you look mighty like that Muggle."_

_"What Muggle?"_ Riddle asked sharply.

_"That Muggle what my sister took a fancy to, that Muggle what lives in the big house over the way," _He spat on the floor between them at the mention of the older Tom Riddle. _"You look right like him, Riddle. But he's older now, i'n 'e? He's older'n you, now I think on it..."_ He swayed a little and grabbed the table to steady himself, with a dazed look on his face. _"He come back, see,"_

Riddle's eyes narrowed a bit, as if he was weighing his options with Morfin. _"Riddle came back?"_

_"Ar, he left her, and serve her right, marrying filth!" _Morfin spat once more. _"Robbed us, mind, before she ran off! Where's the locket, eh, where's Slytherin's locket?"_ There was no answer from Riddle as Morfin worked himself into a drunken rage, the volume of his words ever increasing. _"Dishonoured us, she did, that little slut! And who're you, coming here and asking questions about all that? It's over innit...it's over..."_ Morfin staggered as he looked away from the intruder, Riddle stepping forward as the memory faded to black and we were pushed out of the pensieve.

The light in the Headmaster's office was blinding after the gloom of the memory and I shielded my face for a few seconds as my eyes readjusted. When I finally looked up from my hands, the Headmaster had placed the pensieve back in its cabinet.

"I was very lucky to get that memory, as you can see. Thank you for the translation, Ashlee, I have never been able to fully understand that exchange until now. It conforms with all other reports I have received, from those whom I have been able to persuade to talk, that Tom Riddle was obsessed with his heritage and, while he found nothing in regards to his father, he did however discover the existence of the Slytherin Family line. The visit we just witnessed took place in the summer of his sixteenth year, in which he set off to find his Gaunt relatives."

"It was a very short memory, Headmaster, and I've not yet been pushed out of a memory like that before."

"Yes, the reason for this is that the memory has been tampered with. Morfin was unable to remember anything beyond this point. The next morning, he awoke on the floor of the shack alone, the ring stolen. At the same time, the bodies of Tom Riddle Snr, his mother and his father were discovered in the drawing room of the mansion by one of their maids. While the Muggle authorities were unable to determine the cause of death, to the Ministry it was clear. Morfin had already been convicted of attacking Muggles, one of whom was now deceased at the hands of a wizard."

"Riddle set him up, didn't he?"

The Headmaster nodded. "Very astute, Ashlee. You are quite correct. The Ministry did not need to question Morfin, he freely and proudly admitted to killing the Riddles. With no hesitation did he hand over his wand, the wand used to commit the deed and went quietly to Azkaban, with no other concern than that he had lost his father's ring."

"Where is he now, Headmaster? Is he still in Azkaban?" The Headmaster shook his head.

"No, Ashlee. He died some time ago, and is now buried in the prison graveyard." The Headmaster looked over his glasses at me. "Even if he were still alive, I would not permit you to meet him. It would not have been a benefit to either of you." I bit my lip and nodded. "Now, I want you to tell me more about this vision. You have told me about the Horcruxes, but you have told me very little of yourself in the vision."

"I was an elemental in corporeal form. In the vision I learned that an elemental is a dormant Muggle-born witch or wizard and that the magic must be woken up by severe trauma, but what I don't understand is, if I am an actual witch now, why did I have to have the magic woken up by force in the other life? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Is there anything you can remember, Ashlee, in your past where the roads may have had an opportunity to split?" The Headmaster was watching me very carefully over his glasses as he spoke. "A cross-roads of sorts?" I sat in my seat, thinking back over my life in Australia. I thought about the discussion I had with my family when the possibility of a move to the U.K. was on the cards. That was three years before we actually boarded the plane to our new lives. My father had been weighing the possibility of a move for the sake of his career. And then one evening he had come home from work and we, as a family, had to make a choice. We could leave Australia for a chance to increase my father's standing with his employer, or we could stay where we were.

"The only thing I can think of is the decision to come to The U.K., Headmaster. The possibility was raised some time before we actually departed, and then we made the decision to move when the time came to make that choice."

"I think, perhaps, that this is where the dual nature of your life took place. For each of the other elementals, there has been no prophecy heralding their arrival. You, on the other hand Ashlee, are another story entirely." He stood from his seat and moved to sit beside me. "The magic taught at Hogwarts is a refined form of magic, honed and controllable by even the most average wizard. But there is another magic, one that cannot be taught, one that cannot be controlled. It is a deep magic, older than time itself, a raw energy that drives the fabric of time and space and the Daughter of Ages is a product of this magic.

A prophecy is not an invention of the seer, but a message from this raw energy, this deep magic. Your arrival here, Ashlee, has not simply been 300 years in the making, but destined from the very beginning. The machinations of the deep magic to bring you here, I believe, had begun long before the birth of Tom Riddle, long before the Daughter of Ages prophecy was spoken. The choice, to come here or not to come here, is not the choice spoken of in the prophecy, but the catalyst to allow you to make that choice. A choice, I also believe, was never afforded to the Elementals preceding you in your other life."

"What is the prophecy, Headmaster?" The Headmaster stood and moved back to his desk, opening a draw removing a scroll. He handed it to me and I unrolled it. In the looped script of the Headmaster was the prophecy, written out in the middle of the page:

_Into the house of snakes,  
Amongst their ranks,  
Comes one of those,  
They hate the most._

_Child of the heir,  
Daughter of ages.  
Over distance and time,  
She comes in the hour of darkest need._

_In her hands Deep magic,  
And the tipping,  
Of the balance.  
A choice must be made._

"None of the other Elementals had a prophecy or a choice to make? It was only me?" The Headmaster nodded. "Who were the others?" The Headmaster retrieved a book from a high shelf on the other side of his office and opened it.

"The first elemental ever to come to the attention of Hogwarts was a young lady by the name of Vehemity Scoria, Fire Elemental and Gryffindor. She came to the school at the time of Morgana and fought alongside King Arthur many times. She is also the only elemental to have ever been educated by someone other than her Head of House. Merlin himself taught Miss Scoria to use magic, and as you likely know, Merlin was a Slytherin. Unfortunately, before the end of the war against Morgan Le Fay, she was killed by an angry mob who mistook her for Morgana. Little more than a century later, another Fire Elemental came to the school. Magmus Tuff, also a Gryffindor. He opposed Merwyn the Malicious, eventually defeating him and later dying of old age.

Centuries past without incident, and then came the rise of Emeric the Evil. His opponent was another Gryffindor, and Air Elemental this time, Gustav Zephyr. He died in battle. The next elemental, the fourth in the history of Hogwarts was again a Gryffindor and this time an Earth Elemental by the name of Terrance Greenthumb. He led the charge against Barnabas Deverill. One of Greenthumb's followers was successful in defeating Deverill and then rose to become a threat himself, killing Greenthumb and beginning the war anew. Leading to the arrival of Bernadette Asherton, Fire Elemental and Gryffindor. Miss Asherton defeated Loxias, but was then defeated by another soon after. Interestingly, she went on to marry the man who defeated her and bore him many children." I looked at the Headmaster, a little confused that any woman would marry a man like that and he chuckled. "Love is sometimes a true mystery, Ashlee."

"Still, Headmaster, I find it odd."

"Even so, few details are available about the Elementals, and even less of their lives after the battles. At least the ones that lived." A saddened expression crossed his face briefly, and then it was gone. "Lastly, came Grindelwald, and with him the first Elemental to be sorted away from Gryffindor. Winston Dervish came to Hogwarts in 1932, an Air Elemental and sorted into Ravenclaw. A fine young man if ever there was, and a friend of mine. He duelled against Grindelwald many times until he was finally killed by him barely four years before he himself was defeated..."

"By you, if I remember correctly, Headmaster." I smiled as he nodded.

"Correct, Ashlee." He said. "But at a terrible cost. Now, I think I have delayed you enough this evening, off to bed with you."

"Good night, Headmaster."

XXXXX

Present Day

"Why would you want to meet Morfin Gaunt?" Asks Sirius.

"Because he was family." I look away from everyone at the table and take a breath. "I wanted to know where I came from."

Remus and Sirius each reach over and take one of my hands as Remus speaks up. "You come from us now, Ashe." I turn to look at each one of them, smiling my thanks, as James and Lily nod their agreement.

XXXXX

Sixth Year

"So, read us the riddle from the Manticore will you, Ashe?" I reached for the parchment the Headmaster had given me. Opening it, I read the words:

_"Dark as day, black as night,  
We keep our prey wound up so tight.  
But which of these could it be,  
The precious thing we took from thee.  
With fangs of death and eyes of eight,  
When time is up there's no escape.  
Enter the forest if you dare,  
Come find us in our lair."_

"'Dark as day, black as night', that makes no sense at all." Reggie said.

"It could be a dark beast, and from the sound of it it's black in colour." Sev said.

"What's the next line, Ashe?" asked Remus. There was an uneasy truce between the three of them, Remus wanted to be a part of the brain storm for the riddle and there was no way Sev or Reggie were going to accept being cut out of it. So here I sat, Remus beside me and Sev and Reggie on the other side of the table, Sev glaring daggers at Remus when he thought he wasn't being watched.

"'We keep our prey wound up so tight'." I read. Remus ran his finger down the page, coming to a line a few below the one I just read.

"'With fangs of death and eyes of eight'." He looked up at Sev. "Eight eyes. Spiders?" Sev nodded.

"Spiders do bind their prey..." He ran his index finger along his upper lip. "Acromantulas?"

"On Hogwarts grounds?" Asked Reggie.

"If anyone'll know, it's Hagrid." I said. "'When time is up there's no escape'. We have a time limit to retrieve whatever was taken."

"But it doesn't say how long." Said Reggie. "I wonder what they'll take."

I thought back to the vision I had, in the tournament there, they took people. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's got to be worth taking on acromantulas."

"We don't know that's what it is yet, Ashe." Sev reminded me. "We need to check that with Hagrid."

"I can go now, if you like?" Remus offered. I nodded.

"Thanks," He stood from the table and, leaning down, pecked me on the lips before leaving the library.

"Do you have to?" Sev sounded disgusted as he left the table. "He's going to the game keeper's hut, not the other side of the continent." I poked my tongue at him. "I really don't know what you see in him, Ashe."

"He's kind, he's funny, he's smart..."

"So am I!" Said Reggie with a smile.

"Yeah, but you're like my little brother."

"There's something not right about him, Ashe." Sev said quietly.

"He's fine, Sev. You've got nothing to worry about with him." _'As if he would ever find out.'_

"He's always unwell around the full moon, Ashe. I will find out what's going on, if it's the last thing I do!"

"There's nothing to find out, Sev!"

"What's there nothing to find out?" Remus dropped back into the seat beside me and took a few deep breaths.

"Did you run all the way?" He nodded.

"I want to get this sorted so that you can get on with working out how to fight them. You're right by the way; there is an acromantula nest on Hogwarts grounds. In the forbidden forest, actually."

"Well that's settled then," I said, closing my notebook and putting away the parchment. "The next step is making sure the other Champions find out as well, can you look after that, Sev, Reggie? The two of them nodded as they stood from the table.

"You never answered my question." Remus turned to me, a small smile on his face. "What's there nothing to find out?" _'Should I lie?'_ I thought _'Or should I tell him that Sev is still chasing his secret?'_ I looked into his eyes, their blue depths held an innocence that I felt I hadn't had for a long time. I couldn't lie to him. I didn't want to, and if it was me, I'd want to know. I indicated to him that he should come closer and a look of concern crossed his face. My arm came around his shoulders and I brought my lips to his ear.

"He's still chasing your secret," I whispered into his ear and I felt him stiffen. "I was trying to deflect him when you came back." He nodded.

"Thanks." His brow furrowed and he looked down at the table.

"Your secret is safe with me, Remus." I whispered into his ear again and he relaxed a little. "And I will guard it as best I can." I finished with a kiss to the cheek and he looked at me with a watery smile.

"I just wish you didn't have to, Ashe." He shook his head. "I feel like a burden to everyone around me, and I'm tired of it."

"You're not a burden, Remus, you are a wonderful person and I consider myself lucky to have you."

XXXXX

The Crowd gathered at the edge of the forest in warded stands to protect them from anything that may wander out. I marched to the edge of the forest and turned to face the stands. On one side I could see Sev and Reggie sitting a few rows from the back. I waved to them and Reggie cheered, standing in his seat. Sev raised his hand in salute. I turned to the other side of the stands. James, Sirius and Pettigrew were visible, but as I scanned the crowd I could not see Remus. The full moon was only two days ago, but I knew he wouldn't have wanted to miss this. I looked to James and Sirius and held my hands out in question, _'Where is he?'_ James shrugged, looking worried, an expression that was mirrored on the faces of Sirius and Pettigrew. _'But which of these could it be, the precious thing we took from thee...'_ the words of the riddle ran through my mind as I turned slowly back to the forest. _'Oh No.'_

"Welcome to the second challenge of the Triwizard Tournament. Last night, our Challengers lost something of great importance to them. A treasure of sorts. It has been taken and hidden in the forest under heavy guard. Our challengers must retrieve it before time is up, should they fail it will be lost forever. Challengers, make ready. You have two hours from the sounding of the cannon."

"Did the two of you get the message I sent?" I asked the other two challengers quietly.

They both turned to me surprised. "Oui." Guillaume whispered back to me. "Merci, Mademoiselle."

"Da, Sank you, Fraulein." I nodded at their confirmation.

"When the cannon sounds, I want to team up with you."

"Why should we 'elp you?" She asked.

"Because the treasures are people. Those most precious to us." Her eyes widened at this revelation. "I personally think that getting them back is more important than winning a tournament."

"I vill vork vith you, you haf my vord." The boom of the cannon sounded and as a three we moved forward into the forest.

"We will have to work together on this if we hope to get through the nest and to our friends. I don't know if the two of you researched the spiders, but they have a particular taste for human flesh. If we don't get the people out, we may not see them again."

"Surely zey would not risk zee lives of people in zis test?" Guillaume asked.

"It's happened before; people have died in this tournament." I pulled my wand "Point me, Remus Lupin." I prayed that I was right. It seemed I was. My wand rose off my palm and pointed towards the darkest depths of the forest. Even at midday, it was very dark. Now the first line of the riddle made sense: Dark as day indeed. The three of us moved forward, following my wand further and further into the forest until we came to a very large mound in the earth. Made of dirt and webbing, the cavernous opening dove into the darkness of the earth.

"'Ow do you zink we should approach?" Guillaume asked.

"Without being able to see in it's hard to say, but these things eat people, so we'll need to be careful and quiet."

"And fast." Krum finished and I nodded. I looked up into the trees, to make sure we were not about to be ambushed. The way so far was clear.

"Accio bow and quiver." I said and waited for my weapons to arrive. "Rotatia Divesto." My attire tightened as it morphed into my battle gear.

"Impressif." Krum took in my appearance once the change was complete.

"A gift." I said simply. My weapons flew into my hand and I pulled them over my shoulder. "I'm going to sneak in for a look around; I need one of you to cover me, and the other to look out for danger."

"I vill cover for you." I nodded to Krum and looked to Guillaume.

"I shall watch zee exeet." I cast a disillusionment charm on the both of us. Keeping low, Krum and I crept towards the entry to the nest and I was the first to duck into the tunnel. It was even darker than the depths of the forest, and I stopped to allow for my eyes to adjust. In the gloom I could see that the way was clear, and so I moved forward, careful not to catch the trip lines around the doorway. The tunnel opened out into a large cavernous area and, looking up, I could see some of the enormous spiders moving around.

"Be very careful," I whispered to Krum. "I can see them moving around above us."

"Da." He whispered back. "Vatch de trip vires as vell."

In the distance were three bundles of silk, about the size of a person. The bundles were being tended by a throng of spiders. I drew my wand and nudged Krum. "Over there." I whispered. "I'll cut the lines, but I need you to make sure they don't fall to the ground."

"Ve need to get closer." I felt him creep away from me and I followed the slight imprints in the dust. And that's when all hell broke loose. A scream echoed down the tunnel from outside, followed by a well aimed hex. Dozens of spiders scurried in, followed by Guillaume, brandishing her wand. I stood from my place and ran to the three bundles suspended by thick lines of webbing, hexing the spiders out of the way. No longer caring if they fell, I sliced through the lines and then through the cocoons, releasing the people trapped inside. As each cocoon fell open, they regained consciousness and pried the silk off themselves before running for the exit. The last bundle held Remus, and as the webbing fell away from him he peered at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I haven't fully healed yet, but I'll be able to get back to the school." I nodded.

"Good, go with the others, get away as fast as you can. The three of us will sort out the spiders. GO!" He hauled himself to his feet and collected the other two. I drew an arrow and pulled my bowstring taut. Aiming it at the nearest spider, I loosed my arrow, piecing the head and it dropped motionless to the ground. "Everybody out NOW!" Krum rounded on the horde closing in on us as Guillaume set about clearing the exit. I drew another arrow.

"If you kill another of my children, I will destroy you and all of your friends." A booming voice filled the cavern.

"Let us out and it won't come to that."

"You are in no position to make demands, Human. This is my lair and has been invaded without my consent." The voice got louder and the largest spider of them all came out of the back of the cavern. "You have robbed my children of their meal and attacked our home. They are in their right to defend with deadly force."

"I fight with the sole intent of taking back what is mine, if you insist on trying to stop me, then I will spill however much blood is necessary to make my point." I turned to the two students moving behind me and whispered "Keep going."

The spiders advanced as we retreated, through the tunnel we moved, my arrow trained on the beasts closing in on us and I finally stepped back out onto undergrowth. "RUN!" I called out over my shoulder as I drew my wand. "Arania exumai!" Several of the nearest spiders were blasted backwards into the tunnel. I then lifted my wand a little further up, aiming at the roof of the tunnel. "Bombarda!" The tunnel caved in, sealing them inside long enough for the group of us to make a run for it. I stowed my arrow back in my quiver and bolted from the scene.

"My compliments, Fraulein. You are a talented vitch."

"You're pretty good yourself, Krum." We caught up to the other four at the edge of the forest, Guillaume holding her best friend close to her while Remus was kneeling in front of a small boy, his hands on his shoulders as tears streamed down the boy's face.

"My little broser," Krum said. "I am de middle child, our older broser has left school and little Pieter did not vish to stay on his own." I nodded, unable to speak as the anger burned inside of me. Krum moved to collect his little brother, shaking Remus' hand as he picked the boy up and held him close. Remus walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm impressed. Krum told me that it was your idea to team up. Well done, Ashe." I shook my head.

"We shouldn't have had to. It's..." I was cut off by the Ministry official approaching me from the stands.

"Well done, Miss Towery!" He said with the most ridiculous smile on his face. "I had just been congratulating Miss Guillaume on her win, but she assured me that it should be you who won. Teaming up with the other champions to achieve your goal is truly what the spirit of the tournament is about!" My hand twitched, and automatically I felt it rising. As my arm rose, Sev captured it and pulled me away from the man.

"Thank you for your compliment, Sir, I think my friend needs a minute to gather herself." He pulled me away from the man, turning me and grabbing my shoulders. He shook me roughly. "Calm yourself, Ashe. It would not do to hit a Ministry official!"

"What is your problem, Snape?" Remus had come over at the sight of Severus manhandling me and was now glaring at him.

"I've watched this girl for a long time, Lupin. I know her. She was going to slug him." Sev sneered back.

"Really?" I nodded but said nothing.

"After much deliberation with the other Heads," The Headmaster's voice boomed out over the grounds and we all turned to listen to the announcement. "It has been decided that Miss Guillaume will be awarded first place for being the first out of the forest in the company of the hostages. Miss Towery and Mr Krum will be awarded duel second place for their valour in freeing the hostages and securing their escape. As such, Miss Guillaume has been awarded fifty points, Miss Towery and Mr Krum both awarded forty-five. The final standing positions are Miss Towery in first place with ninety-five points, Mr Krum in second with ninety points and Miss Guillaume in third with eighty-five points." The roar of the crowd rang in my ears and I looked up again as the Headmaster approached me. "Gentlemen, I would like a moment with Miss Towery."

"I'll see you back in the common room." Sev tapped me on the arm as he left.

"Whose idea was it to place people into a nest full of man-eating spiders, Headmaster?" I was unable to keep the anger out of my voice as I spoke.

"The Triwizard Tournament is a dangerous competition, Ashlee; you were all warned of this before you placed your name in the Goblet."

"The danger was supposed to be to me, Headmaster, not the people around me as well." I was livid and he could see it. "That boy was a first year."

The Headmaster nodded. "I was against using acromantulas, Ashlee, and I understand your anger. I do, however, agree with Severus," He turned and twinkled at me over his specs. "'Slugging' a Ministry official is not an accolade I would like to bestow on any student of Hogwarts."

"Yes, Headmaster." I felt the heat rise in my face and he placed his arm around my shoulders, leaning in.

"At least wait until after you graduate." I turned sharply to him and he chuckled. I shook my head and smiled. "Now, run along and get yourself cleaned up for dinner."

"Yes, Headmaster." I walked up to the castle from the edge of the forest, occasionally stopped by some students along the way to congratulate me on holding first place. The descent into the bowels of the castle, to the Slytherin common room was a silent one, the vast majority of the school staying up around the entrance hall in anticipation of dinner. I stepped through the wall to the common room.

"Calmed down a bit?" I nodded as Sev met me at the entrance.

"Yeah. I need a shower." Sev nodded and patted my shoulder again just as Reggie came through the entrance.

"Well done, Ashe!" He cried out and pulled me in for an excited hug. "I want to hear everything over dinner!"

"Yes, so do I." A voice came from the corner of the room and I turned. Avery stood from his place leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. "I particularly find it interesting that _Lupin_ was chosen as your bait for the tournament. I would've had my money on Regulus, but there you go." He narrowed his eyes. "Very interesting _indeed_."

"Come, Ashe. You need a shower." Sev grabbed my arm and led me from the room. He inclined his head back at Avery. "Avery."

I showered quickly and moved back to my room, my towel wrapped tightly around my body. As I thought they might be, Sev and Reggie were waiting for me when I opened the door.

"What do you think he meant by that?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Ashe."

"They're going to use him as leverage aren't they?" Sev nodded.

"I believe so. You have to end it, Ashe. Unless you want a new tattoo."

"I'll break his heart." I bit my lip and sat down. Reggie came to stand in front of me, his hands on my shoulders.

"Better broken hearted than dead, Ashe." I nodded.

"Hey!" Remus called out as I entered the Great Hall for breakfast. He came running over to where I was standing. "I haven't seen you for a few days; you didn't show up for our bath on Sunday." He tried to wrap me in a hug, but I resisted.

"Remus, stop." I held my hand up and his face began to fall. "I can't do this anymore. It's too much."

"What are you..."

"I want to break up." I spat it out before I could change my mind, and I could hear his heart crack. His mouth opened and then snapped shut again. He looked at his feet and simply nodded, turning quickly and walking away. I turned and made my way to the Slytherin Table, sitting between Sev and Reggie.

"It's for the best, Ashe." Reggie whispered to me.

"I'm glad you think so."

XXXXX

"Good Evening, Ashlee." The Headmaster greeted me as soon as I had pushed the door to his office open.

"Good Evening, Headmaster."

"I have heard some upsetting news; you and Mr Lupin are no more." I nodded. "May I ask what happened?" I choked out a laugh without humour.

"The same thing that happens to everything it seems, Headmaster. The Dark Lord has made a relationship with him impossible." At his questioning look I elaborated. "I believe, and so does Sev and Reggie, that he will be used as leverage to blackmail me into taking the mark."

"I see," I looked up to see the Headmaster nodding slowly. "Perhaps, if Mr Lupin was made aware of this, he would begin eating again." My head snapped around to look at the Headmaster sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you not understand wolves, Ashlee? When they lose something precious to them, they fret. Werewolves are no different." I dropped my head to my hands. "I will speak with Mr Lupin for you."

"Thank you, Headmaster. Will you please tell him that I'm sorry?" He nodded.

"Now, I have one last memory for you to see this evening. If you recall, Tom had asked for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post on leaving the school. He wanted to stay on at the castle, as this is the first place he truly felt at home. And, as you know, he was refused the position by Professor Dippett."

"With good reason, Albus." I looked to the large portrait hanging behind the Headmaster's chair. "He was too young for the position, and nothing I've seen since then has convinced me otherwise."

"Quite right, Armando, quite right." The Headmaster turned back to me again. "Great things were expected of Tom by all; however after Graduation he refused all offers to work for the Ministry and instead took a job with Borgin and Burkes."

"The Dark object merchant?" I asked.

"Ah you have caught on to the attraction of such a position to the young Tom Riddle." The Headmaster smiled at me. "Quite right, Ashlee. Tom was very quickly identified, by his employer, as skilled in the art of persuading people to part with their objects of value, and from this time onwards, that was his role. The memory we are about to view is that of a house-elf, Hokey, who worked for one of those people Riddle was sent to persuade. A very old and very rich witch by the name of Hepzibah Smith." He stood and retrieved a vial from the cabinet, emptying the contents into the pensieve. "After you, Ashlee."

We landed in a sitting room occupied by a very large, aging lady dressed in a high style ginger wig and vibrant pink robes. She looked like a melting meringue and as she sat dabbing blush on her cheeks, there was a very tiny house elf lacing her swollen feet into satin slippers.

"Hurry up, Hokey!" The woman screeched at the house elf. "He said he'd come at four, it's only a couple of minutes to and he's never been late yet!"

The tiny house elf finished with the slippers and straightened as the woman finished with her makeup. She was incredibly old herself and she turned her wrinkled face to the fat woman on the chair as she spoke.

"How do I look?" She asked, inspecting her work in the mirror.

"Lovely, Madame." The house-elf was serious. I raised an eyebrow at this just as the sound of the doorbell ringing echoed in the memory. Both occupants in the room jumped.

"Quick, quick, he's here, Hokey!" The witch cried and the elf scurried from the room. I took the opportunity to look around while I waited. The shelves and cabinets were crammed with objects; lacquered boxes, orbs, celestial globes, gold-embossed books and pot plants in every corner of the room. The sound of movement drew my attention and I turned to see the house elf returning with a young Tom Riddle in tow. He had lost all of the 'puppy fat' on his face and was now clearly a young man. Dressed in a simple black suit and with his hair grown out a little he looked even better than he had in Professor Slughorn's memory. He looked just like his father. He glided to the woman in the seat, plucking her swollen hand from the air and brushing it with his lips. A real charmer.

"I brought you flowers." He said quietly and a bunch of red roses appeared out of nowhere.

"You naughty boy, you shouldn't have!" She was clearly expecting them, despite the squeal, as there was an empty vase ready and waiting on a table nearby. "You do spoil this old lady, Tom...sit down, sit down...where's Hokey...ah..." Hokey scurried back into the room with a tray of small cupcakes.

"Help yourself, Tom," Hepzibah said as they were placed on the table between them. "I know how you love my cakes. Now, how are you? You look pale. They overwork you at that shop; I've said it a hundred times..." The Dark Lord smiled causing the idiot woman to swoon a little. I shook my head. "Well, what's your excuse for visiting this time?" She actually batted her eyelashes at him. My lip curled in disgust. _'Fifty points to Slytherin for not vomiting, Riddle.'_

"Mr Burke would like to make an improved offer for the goblin-made armour. Five Hundred Galleons, he feels it is more than fair..."

"Now, now, not so fast, or I'll think you're only here for my trinkets!" The woman pouted. I shot an exasperated look at the Headmaster and he chuckled.

"I am ordered here because of them," The Dark Lord said carefully. "I am only a poor assistant, madam, who must do as he is told. Mr Burke wishes to enquire..."

"Oh, Mr Burke, phooey!" She waved her hand in dismissive gesture. "I've something to show you that I've never shown Mr Burke! Can you keep a secret, Tom?" _'Can he ever.'_ "Will you promise you won't tell Mr Burke that I've got it? He'd never let me rest if he knew I'd shown it to you, and I'm not selling, not to Burke, not to anyone! But you, Tom, you'll appreciate it for its history, not how many Galleons you can get for it..."

"I'd be glad to see anything Miss Hepzibah shows me," He said coyly and the woman giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"I had Hokey bring it out for me...Hokey, where are you? I want to show Mr Riddle our _finest_ treasure...in fact, bring both, while you're at it..."

"Here, Madam," squeaked the little house elf, and handed over two leather boxes.

"Now," Hepzibah said as she set them on her lap. "I think you'll like this, Tom...oh if my family knew I was showing you...they can't wait to get their hands on this!" She opened the topmost box and inside was a small golden cup with two finely wrought handles. "I wonder whether you know what it is, Tom? Pick it up, have a good look!" She whispered to him.

The Dark Lord reached out and gently lifted the cup from the box. He turned it over slowly, running his finger over the design on the side. I glanced at his face in time to catch the same red gleam I had seen in the memory of him asking once more for the Defence Professor's position. My eyes then flicked to Hepzibah, to see if she'd noticed the flare of Dark Magic, but she was too intent on ogling the Dark Lord with the same greed he had for the cup.

"A badger," He murmured as he ran his fingers over the design once more. "Then this was...?"

"Helga Hufflepuff's, as you very well know, you cheeky boy!" She leant over, her corsets creaking with the strain of holding her body in check, and pinched his cheek. _'Another fifty points to Slytherin for not hexing her on the spot.'_ "Didn't I tell you I was distantly descended? This has been handed down in the family for years and years. Lovely isn't it? And all sorts of powers it's supposed to possess, too, but I haven't tested them thoroughly, I just keep it nice and safe in here..." She plucked it from his hands and set it gently back into the box, missing the dark look he shot her for removing it from his person.

"I think that's the cup, Headmaster." I whispered to him, even though I knew I could not be heard by the occupants of the memory. He nodded.

"Now then," Hepzibah continued. "Where's Hokey? Oh yes, there you are, take that away now, Hokey." The little elf relieved the woman of the box and she turned her attention to the second one in her lap. "I think you'll like this even more, Tom, lean in a little, dear boy, so you can see...of course, Burke knows I've got this one, I bought it from him, and I daresay he'd love to get it back when I'm gone..." She opened the box and inside, resting on the red velvet interior, was the locket of Slytherin. The Dark Lord knew it too. Not waiting for the invitation this time, he reached over and lifted it from the box, holding it up to the light and again running his finger over the design.

"Slytherin's mark."

"That's right!" The woman was delighted at the obvious awe of the man sitting with her. "I had to pay an arm and a leg for it, but I couldn't let it pass, not a real treasure like that, had to have it for my collection. Burke bought it, apparently, from a ragged-looking woman who seemed to have stolen it, but had no idea of its true value." His eyes flashed crimson again, and his hand tightened on the chain, the woman babbling on unawares. "I daresay Burke paid her a pittance, but there you are...pretty isn't it? And again, all kinds of powers attributed to it, though I just keep it nice and safe..." She moved to take the locket back, but the Dark Lord's grip did not ease for a moment, then the chain slid through his fingers and back into its velvet housing. "So there you are, Tom, dear, and I hope you enjoyed that!" She turned fully to him and caught the red gleam in his eyes. Her smile faulted momentarily. "Are you all right, dear?"

"Oh, yes," He recomposed himself and the gleam disappeared. "Yes, I'm very well..."

"I thought, but a trick of the light, I suppose." She still looked unnerved, and handed the box back to the house elf. "Here, Hokey, take these away and lock them up again...the usual enchantments..." The little elf bobbed away again and the Headmaster indicated that it was time to leave.

"He killed her, didn't he?" I asked when we had landed back in his office. "That cup she showed him, I think that's the same cup I heard about."

"Yes, Ashlee, Hepzibah was found dead two days later by Hokey. The little elf was convicted of poisoning her by accident. A little known poison, found in her evening cocoa, mistaken for sugar. Hokey had a clear memory of confusing this substance for sugar, and confessed readily to the crime."

"Sounds an awful lot like Morfin, Headmaster."

"I agree. The cup and the locket, after some time, were discovered by her family to be missing. Soon after the death, Tom Riddle had resigned his post at the shop and vanished. Not to be seen again for a very long time."

"Not until he showed up here asking for the Defence Job." He nodded, a grave expression on his face. "I'm even surer that the cup in the Lestrange vault is the very cup we just saw."

"It will be difficult to retrieve, if that's where it is." I looked at the Headmaster levelly.

"Reggie could get it." I said. "She's his cousin."

"Ashlee..." The Headmaster's voice was low, in warning.

"All I'd need to tell him is what to look for, but not why we want it. He already knows not to ask questions." The Headmaster's lips were set in a grim line.

"Tell him only what you must, Ashlee, do not tell him what it is nor what is concealed within it." I nodded.

"I'll need to tell him that it's Hufflepuff's cup."

"Tell him only what you must."

I crept into Reggie's prefect room and nudged him awake. He rolled over and sat up, rubbing his eyes and peered at me sleepily.

"Ashe, what's the matter? Why are you here at...four in the morning?!"

"I need to show you something. Get dressed quickly and meet me in the common room." I left the room and sat on the leather couch near the fire.

"What's going on?" He asked as he pulled on his shirt.

"Follow me." I said, and I left the common room for the dungeon corridor. He followed me as I led him through the castle. "I need you to retrieve something for me, but I need you to..."

"Not ask questions, yeah I know." He smirked sideways at me. "I am your knight in a shining blindfold!" I poked him.

"No, you are a smart-mouth," I smirked back at him. "Who just happens to be on my team."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." We turned down the corridor and stopped outside the Hufflepuff common room. The portrait of Helga Hufflepuff stood proudly near the entrance.

"Well hello, students, not that I mind, but why are you outside my house's common room?" The kindly lady in the portrait looked down at us with a smile.

"Begging your pardon, my lady, but my friend needs a close look at your cup." She obligingly held it up for Reggie to get a good look at it. "Thank you, Madam Hufflepuff, very much appreciated." We turned and left the corridor, heading back through the dungeons to our own common room. As we moved through the entry, I looked around to see if anyone was watching. It was deserted. We made our way back down the hall to my room and I shut the door.

"You want me to get the cup?" I nodded.

"Here's the tricky part, Reggie, it's in the Lestrange vault."

"In Gringotts?" His eyes went wide. "How am I supposed to get in there?"

"I can't answer that for you, Reggie, you'll just have to be crafty." I looked at him levelly, weighing my next words. "I need it by the end of my last year at school." He took a breath, letting it out slowly and then nodded.

"I'll find a way to get it, Ashe. I promise."

XXXXX

I passed by a window overlooking the grounds of the school. The full moon gleamed in the night sky and I thought of Remus. A cry drew my attention, coming from the Shrieking Shack. His transformation had begun. Just as I made to leave the window, another cry drew my attention. A human exclaim of surprise and then pain, followed by a howl of pain that could only have come from a wolf. I ran back to the window and peered into the darkness. From the direction of the Whomping Willow, two figures swathed in darkness emerged, making their way slowly to the doors of the castle. I tore through the corridors to the Entrance hall, just as the doors opened. James came in, supporting Sev. I ran to his side, taking his other arm.

"What happened?"

"Hospital wing," James said. "I'll explain everything once we're there." We dragged Sev to the ward and I could smell blood on him, the front of his school shirt shredded, red and sticky. I released him to open the door, calling for the nurse, and pulled his arm around my shoulders again.

"Oh my goodness, what is the meaning of this?" The nurse pulled Sev onto a bunk, slicing open what was left of his shirt to expose three very deep, very bloody slashes across his chest. Claw marks.

"He told him about the passage," James was livid, angrier then I have ever seen him before. My blood ran cold. "He directed him to the passage, saying there was a surprise at the other end."

"Who?" I breathed my question.

"SIRIUS BLOODY BLACK," He roared and turned to the stone wall, punching it three times and going for a fourth when I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Calm yourself, Mr Potter!" The nurse rounded on him, shaking her head. She turned and walked to her office, shutting the door.

"Stop." He turned and looked at me. As he came down from his rage, a wince crossed his face and he inspected his hand. "Laying into a stone wall is not going to help." And then it struck me, I looked up sharply at him. "How did you stop the attack?"

"Thethreeofusareanimagi." His words smashed into each other and he looked at me nervously. I stared at him stupidly while trying to separate the words in my brain and then my eyes widened.

"I see," I said slowly. "And I take it that you've not told anyone as of yet?" He shook his head. "Well, I won't be telling anyone, I can assure you of that."

"Thanks."

"Are you going back out there then?" He shook his head.

"I can't, not now that I've attacked him, he'll only fight me and possibly hurt himself."

"Or you." I added and he nodded again. "In that case, we may as well go to bed. Do you want help to bring him back here in the morning?"

"No," He shook his head. "Peter and I can manage that. Besides, you broke up with him, remember?"

"Did the Headmaster talk to him?"

"Yeah, but he didn't tell us the details." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Why'd you hurt him like that?"

"Some of my house mates identified him as good leverage to get me to take the Mark. I didn't want the Dark Lord to get his hands on him, so I ended the relationship publicly. Now everyone thinks he means nothing to me. It's safer that way."

"You should've given him the chance, Ashe. He is a Gryffindor, you know."

"And you've forgotten that I'm not." I hissed at him. "If they took him and used him against me, I can't promise that I wouldn't take the Mark just to stop it. And he'd be dead by the end of the night either way." I stormed from the hospital wing, stopping only once I had reached my Prefect room.

I rose early the next morning and made my way to the Hospital wing once more. I made it there in time to see James and Pettigrew supporting Remus through the door. He looked at Sev lying on one of the bunks and the colour drained from his already pale face. They placed him on one of the other beds and he rolled away from everyone. Sirius chose that moment to come bounding through the door of the hospital, smiling from ear to ear. Until he caught sight of everyone. His eyes fell on Severus and his smile faulted. He looked from James to Pettigrew to Remus and then finally his eyes fell on me. I felt my blood boil and, unable to help myself, I walked straight up to him, pulled my arm back and my hand connected with his face with a very loud crack. His head whipped around to the side with the force of the blow and he turned back to me, glaring daggers at me.

"That's for both of them." I hissed at him and I shoved him. Hard. He moved to shove me back, but that's when James and Pettigrew intervened, grabbing him and pulling him away from me and shoving him roughly out the door of the hospital wing again. I saw him stand from where he had stumbled and try to ram open the doors as the two boys pushed them shut. They held them there as I picked up the beam and slid it into the braces, locking the door from the inside. The three of us collapsed against the door.

"I can't believe it." I turned to the voice to see Pettigrew shaking his head. "I can't believe he'd do something like that."

"Why not?" I asked. "The four of you have been torturing Sev since he got to this castle, why is it so hard to believe that one of you would pull a stunt like this?" I stood from my spot against the door and moved over to stand at the base of Sev's bed. He stirred and I moved to his side. "It's alright; you're in the hospital wing."

"Lupin, he's a..."

"I know." I stroked his hair from his face. "Please don't blame him for this, Sev. It's not his fault."

"You knew." He blinked at me. "How long have you known."

"Since last January." Groaned Remus from his cot, two down from Sev. "Although she suspected before that."

"You knew the whole time you were with him?" Sev looked at me in disbelief. I nodded and he turned away from me. "Black led me to him." I looked back at James, and he walked over to me.

"This has got to stop. No more feud; I'm sick of it. Now two of my friends have been hurt and there's another outside this room trying to bash his way back in. Enough's enough."

"Well said, Miss Towery," James and I turned to see the Headmaster stepping out of the floo. "Well said. Perhaps we should let Mr Black back in to face the consequences of his actions." The beam was levitated off the door and to the corner of the room. One last bash on the door had them slamming open and Sirius hurtling into the room again, landing on the floor before pulling himself to his feet. "Explain yourself, Sirius."

He opened his mouth and closed it again, looking down at the floor. I saw him take a breath, letting it out slowly, and he raised his eyes again. "I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't...I didn't think he'd do it. I just..." He broke off, unable to continue.

"Nevertheless, Sirius, he did. As a result of your prank, both Severus and Remus have serious injuries, but it could have been much worse. I could have been reporting Severus' death to his parents. Should that have happened, your friend would not have even made it to Azkaban; he simply would have been handed to the dementors." His head dropped to his hands and a shudder ran through him. "I must impress upon you the severity of your actions last night. You will serve detention with Mr Filch each night for the next month." Sirius nodded, but said nothing, not even raising his head. "Now, I think we should let these gentlemen get their rest. Come, children." We were all ushered from the room; James's shoulder batting Sirius as he passed. I turned and looked at first Remus and then Severus as I left the room; they were each lying on their backs not looking at the other. I left the ward shaking my head.

Sev was in the hospital for a week. Because the wound was caused by a werewolf on the night of the full moon, the wound would remain a row of three red scars across his chest and would bother him for the rest of his life. Cursed wounds never truly heal and it would need care on a permanent basis. Remus on the other hand was released the next night, with a clean bill of health. The tension between the Marauders was visible wherever they went. Sirius was rarely seen with them, although he could be seen wandering the grounds alone.

XXXXX

Present Day

The sound of a head hitting the table startles me out of my story telling. I look to my left to see Sirius bent over, his forehead resting on the table top and his shoulders shaking. Slowly I run my hands up his back and gently grasp his shoulders, pulling him up and into my arms.

"I was such an idiot."

"Yes you were, but as I told you once before, you're not the same person now." My fingers run through his hair as he buries his face into my neck. "We've all forgiven you, even Sev has by now. You need to forgive yourself."

"I'll go and make us some more tea while you take a break, Ashe." Lily stands from the table and moves to the kitchen. The sounds of the kettle float in from the kitchen and fill the dining room as Sirius calms himself down again. Long, wiry arms come around the both of us from the other side of me, and Remus leans over me to kiss the crown of Sirius' head.

"It's alright mate. Like Ashe said, you're not that little idiot anymore."

"I'm still an idiot,"

"Yes, but as we told you once before, you're our idiot and we love you dearly." He straightens up and nods, a watery smile crossing his features, and reaches for the cup Lily has just placed in front of him.

XXXXX

Sixth Year

I found Remus in the corridors the next night of his patrol. I came up behind him and quickly pulled him into a deserted classroom.

"What do you want, Ashe?"

"I wanted to see how you are." My hands rung each other.

"Fine." He's never been this closed off.

"Remus, I'm..."

"Sorry, yeah I got your message." He said bitterly. "It doesn't make it right though, Ashe."

"I know, I..."

"You what?" He spat out. "You said you couldn't handle it. Do you know what I thought? I thought you'd changed your mind and that you couldn't accept me anymore. Do you know what that was like?" I stood there and took it, because I knew I deserved it. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Better heartbroken than dead." I closed my eyes and felt a tear fall. Arms came around me and my head was pulled to his shoulder. I clung to him for a few minutes, and then untangled myself.

"So we really can't do this?" I shook my head.

"Maybe after it's finished, but right now, Remus, I'm too dangerous."

"You're too dangerous," He chuckled without humour. "Look what I did to Snape. Maybe it's for the best anyway..."

"Don't say that. That wasn't your fault. You can't control what happens at the full moon, that's why you keep yourself away from people."

"I never thought he'd do that to me, he used me as a gag." He shook his head. "I can't even look at him right now."

"I've noticed. He spends a lot of time sitting alone."

"Well, serves him right." He looked at me again. "I never got a chance to congratulate you on your performance in the second challenge. Still ahead, Ashe, that's great! And I'm still willing to help you with FRS."

"Thanks, for everything." I stepped back from him. "We need to get back to patrol. Don't come straight out, leave it a few minutes." I turned and left the room.

The day that Sev was released from the Hospital wing, I met him at the entrance to the common room. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into his room. "You knew. This whole time you knew! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I promised him I wouldn't and he trusted me."

"I trusted you!"

"You didn't need to know!" He ripped his shirt off, exposing the scars to my eyes.

"Does this look like I didn't need to know?"

"Whoa." Reggie had entered the room in time to see them as well. He shut the door and walked over to Sev. "What happened?"

"I had a run in with Lupin at the wrong time of the month." Reggie's brow furrowed for a minute and then his eyes widened.

"He's a..." He turned to me. "And you were...ASHE! You could have caught it too!"

"No I couldn't, it can only be passed through a bite on the full moon. Kissing does nothing to pass the infection on." I turned to Sev, pointing my finger at him. "You were sworn to secrecy by the Headmaster."

"The _world_ deserves to know." His voice was dripping with malice.

"You would never have been there if Sirius hadn't sent you there."

"Wait, this is my _brother's_ doing?" I nodded. "So that's why he's moping about the school on his own."

"I want an end to this feud, Sev. Call a truce, I've asked the same thing of James. No more duels, no more pranks, no more looking for ways to get them expelled. Enough." I swung my arms outward in a finishing gesture before turning to Reggie. "And I want you to say nothing to anyone about what you've learned here. Remus is my friend, and I will not react kindly to his secret being revealed."

He nodded. "You have my word, I'll not say anything nor will I imply anything." I nodded my acceptance.

XXXXX

"Good evenink, Fraulein." I turned to see Krum walking towards me.

"Good Evening, Sir." I greeted him with a smile.

"Vuld you valk vith me?" He held his arm out and I took it. James and Remus shared a look between them and got up from the table as well. Krum eyed them for a second before accepting that they would be joining us. "I vuld like to ask you some questions, if I may." I nodded my acceptance as we left the castle and headed for the Black Lake.

"Of course, Krum."

"Borislav." He corrected.

"In that case you may call me Ashe."

"Sank you, Ashe." He nodded to me. "Vhat is your position vith Woldemort?"

"Why do you want to know, Krum?" Asked James and Borislav turned to him.

"I make it my business to learn who is friend and who is foe."

"Recruiting for him are you?" He was now on the defensive. "We all know the position Durmstrang takes on Dark Magic." Borislav's temper kicked in at that, his face turning an angry red.

"I VILL HAV YOU KNOW DAT MY GRANDFASER FOUGHT GRINDELVALD AND VAS KILLED BY HIM." He roared and James shrank back a little. "I vill not allow anoser Dark Vizard to ascend, it vas not vhat he died for."

"I stand against him, Borislav," I placed my hand on his shoulder gently. "And if I could call on you and those loyal to you when the battle is ready to begin, I would greatly appreciate your assistance." He nodded.

"You haf my vord, I know of many in the school who lost family to Grindelvald. They vill fight again, and villingly."

"Glad to hear it." I said. "What is your opinion of Mademoiselle Guillaume?"

"She is not varrior material. I haf not even bosered vith her." He shook his head. "She may, howeffer, be off use if you vish to approach her." It turned out that I didn't have to approach her, she found me not long after the exchange with Borislav.

"Mademoiselle Towery!" I heard her calling to me and I turned in the corridor. "Bonjour! I am 'appy I caught up to you!"

"Good morning, Mademoiselle Guillaume."

"Pshor," She waved her hand. "Call me Madeleine, s'il vous plaît."

I held my hand out to her. "Madeleine, I'm Ashe." She took my hand and shook it.

"I am not a fighter like you, but I do 'ave my talents." She began. "I want to 'elp in zee fight against 'im."

"We need all the help we can get. When the time comes, can I call on you and those loyal to you to join the fight?"

"But of course, mon ami! I will wait for your notice! Au revoir for now!" And she flitted away. I diverted my course to the Headmaster's office.

I knocked on the door and waited. It swung open and in the doorway was Professor McGonagall. "Congratulations on your success in the second challenge, Miss Towery." The look on her face was one of disappointment, however.

"Thank you, Professor." I said as I moved inside the office. The door shut behind me.

"Don't worry too much about that, Ashlee. Professor McGonagall is very protective of her charges, and is unaware of the threat against Mr Lupin." I nodded. "What brings you here today? Lemon Drop?"

"No thank you, Headmaster." I held my hand up. "I just wanted to let you know that my purpose for entering the tournament has been fulfilled."

"Really?" He sounded impressed.

"I have had a discussion with both of the other champions; they are ready and willing to fight the Dark Lord when the time comes. They will also bring with them people loyal to them. Krum in particular was very vocal about it. His Grandfather was killed by Grindelwald."

"Well done, Ashlee, well done." He smiled at me over his glasses. "Now all you have to do is win. While that was not the purpose of you entering, I never said you had to forego the title should you be capable of winning it. And I believe that you are."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

XXXXX

"Welcome, welcome, to the third and final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament!" The Headmaster's booming voice echoed out over the Quidditch pitch. "In this challenge, the Champions must face three tests of magic and intelligence. The first to learn the location of the cup and reach it, wins!" The roar from the crowd was deafening, all of the spectators were seated in stands constructed on the Quidditch pitch. Borislav, Madeleine and I stood in front of the stands as the Headmaster announced the details of the challenge. "Each of these tests must be completed to move on to the next, for without the answer to the question, there is little hope of them finding their way to the Cup. Challengers, ready yourselves." I turned to my opponents, my friends. Shaking the hand of first Borislav and then Madeleine, I turned as the Headmaster approached the group of us.

"Congratulations on your progress thus far, Champions. Your first hurdle will be guided by none other than our own Professor McGonagall. She is waiting by the Game-Keeper's hut. I'm sure you, Mr Krum, and you, Mademoiselle Guillaume, remember where that is from the tour given you at the beginning of the year?" I waited as they nodded in the affirmative. "Very well, your race commences at the sounding of the cannon. Oh, and do mind the obstacles along the way." _'Obstacles?'_

"Each of the challengers will begin the race thirty seconds apart. As Miss Towery has the lead in points she will be the first to begin, followed by Mister Krum and finally Miss Guillaume. At the sounding of the cannon, the challenge will start." The Headmaster had barely spoken the words when the boom rang out over the grounds. I bolted, drawing my wand as I ran. Up the hill from the pitch and across the court yard. Down to the path I knew so well after my summer here. I could see the Professor standing there waiting for us by the hut. Madeleine, faster than I, passed me as my foot hit the loose stones, running down the hill as an arrow whizzed past my ear. I looked to the source and a hail of arrows followed. Dropping into a roll and ducking behind one of the large boulders, I snagged a pebble as I passed and transfigured it into a shield. A scream from further down the path caught my attention. Madeleine was laying face down, an arrow hanging out of her arm. I raised my shield and ran to her, grabbing her and pulling her bodily behind another boulder further along.

"Vhat happened?" I looked up to see Borislav crouched behind another boulder just behind us.

"She's been hit. I'm going to deal with this here, you go on!" I pulled the arrow from her arm, earning another scream. "Sorry."

"Eet eez alright."

"Valnura Sanentur." The wound in her arm closed and the skin knitted back together, leaving no sign that it was ever broken.

"Merci."

"No problem, up you get." She took my lead and transfigured herself a shield. We moved out from behind from the boulder and ran towards the hut, deflecting arrows as we went. Borislav was waiting there for us.

"Mr Krum would not take the test until the two of you had made it here safely." The Professor said primly. From her words you would think she disapproved, but I could tell from the slight smile on her face that it was quite the opposite. "Now that you are all here, I will give all of you the riddle together. You are to conjure a plague with the answer to the riddle inscribed on it. Only then will you be able to move on, as the answer to the riddle is your next destination.

_Upon the battlements  
I gazeth down  
My stony face  
A perfect square."_

I thought about the words the Professor read out to us. I repeated them in my mind, thinking about the various locations around the castle. I discounted anything inside the walls, as the other two had never really seen anything beyond the Great Hall. _'Stony Face, gazeth down. A paved surface perhaps? Square. It could either be the Viaduct court yard or the Quad.'_ The proverbial light bulb went off over my head. _'Only the Quad has battlements.'_ I raised my wand and muttered the enchantment to conjure a plague. Once it had formed in the air, I then plucked it out of suspension and set to work engraving the answer to the riddle on the front of it. As soon as I had finished, I handed it face-down to the Professor. She read my answer and peered at me over the top of the plague. Nodding once, she banished the plague and I set off to my next destination. Borislav was just ahead of me, having figured out the riddle only a moment before I did. I hurried to catch up. We both ran through the castle and exited the doors leading to the Quad together. He doubled his speed as he caught sight of the Headmistress from Beauxbatons. I ran to keep up with him but he was too fast. As he had reached the large lady first I was urged to stay back until the next instruction had been completed. Only a minute later I was beckoned over.

"Welcome to zee second test of zee Triwizard Tournament. You are to conjure zee Patronus Charm, using it to send a message to zee next 'ead of school asking for zeir location in zee grounds of 'Ogwarts. Take your place in zee opposing corner of zee court yard." I moved to the other corner, diagonally opposite from Krum so that I could not hear the location from the answering patronus. I saw Madeleine enter the court yard as I moved off. I thought of a memory, a happy one. I thought of Remus and I at the Yule Ball. I remembered dancing with him and seeing him truly happy in a rare moment. Once again I allowed the memory to fill me up to the point of bursting and I raised my wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I cried, thinking of the message I wanted to send and its intended recipient. My wolf materialised, raised its head in a silent howl and took off across the grounds. I cast a quick glance towards Borislav to see him still trying to conjure the charm, and another at Madeleine. I noted with interest that her patronus was a seal, and I watched it bound off in the same direction as my wolf.

A light caught my attention, and I noted an almost corporeal grizzly bear come bounding through the entrance to the court yard. It was headed straight for me, and it came to a stop barely a foot from where I stood. "You vill find me in zee Quidditch Pitch." I ran for all I was worth to the pitch and I realised that I was being followed. A second bear was fading into nothing and Madeleine was hot on my heels. We passed a third bear on its way to the court yard. I entered the pitch to see the stands burst into cheers and in the middle of the pitch was the Highmaster of Durmstrang.

Suddenly my path was blocked by a twelve foot mountain of green skin, muscle and serious lack of intelligence. In my path was a Troll. The moronic beast saw me slide to a halt four yards out from where it stood. It shook its head stupidly, as if it couldn't believe its eyes, growled loudly and raised its club. It swung down and I jumped out of the way as it brought the bulbous head of the club down on the place where I had been standing. The club left a crater the size of a car in the soil when the beast raised it again to strike. This time, when it brought the club down, I ran between its legs and it followed me through, nearly tying itself up in a knot. I turned and aimed my wand right between its eyes.

"Bombarda Maxima!" The spell caught the troll right between the eyes, causing an explosion to connect with its forehead. It blasted the troll back upright and it swayed a little before falling forward to the earth unconscious. I turned and ran forward to the Highmaster of Durmstrang to the appreciative roar of the crowd.

"Congratulations on reaching zee third test of the Triwizard Tournament. You vill notice zat zere are now numbers on ze quidditch towers. Solve ze problem and find ze cup. Zat is all you must do now."

A blackboard appeared on the pitch with an arithmancy problem written on it:

_Trophy is x + y  
Where y = -x + 4  
and y = x – 2_

I picked up the chalk on the board and set to work:

_ y = -x + 4  
__y = x – 2 __  
2y = 0x + 2  
2y = 2  
y = 1  
_

___y = x - 2_  
_1 = x - 2_  
_1 + 2 = x_  
_3 = x_  
_x = 3, y = 1_  
x + y = _4_

The cup was in the fourth tower and so I ran for the one with the number four hovering above it. Madeleine had finished her problem just a few seconds before I finished mine and was running towards the same tower. I doubled my pace and tried to catch her. She ducked into the tower just a fraction of a second before me and I followed her through. I could see the cup, perched on a beam several feet above where we stood. We would have to climb for it. I jumped up to grab the beam just over my head, pulling myself up and settling my weight on to it. Upwards we climbed, neck and neck to the cup. I was within a finger tip of grasping it, but with a final push upwards Madeleine grasped the handle of the cup and pulled it towards herself. We smiled at each other.

"Congratulations, Madeleine." I said, a little breathless. "It was a hard fought battle."

"You fought just as 'ard, Ashe." We climbed down from the beams and stepped out of the tower. I watched as she held the cup aloft and her classmates ran down from the stands, swamping her. The Headmistress had joined her by then and, realising that Beauxbatons had won, lifted the girl in joy. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"If you weren't so honourable, that would be you, Miss Towery." I turned my head to see Professor McGonagall standing next to me. I smiled.

"Perhaps, Professor, but if I weren't so honourable we wouldn't have allies for the war coming up." Her eyes widened. "I didn't put my name in the cup with the intention of winning, Professor. My aim was to create alliances in the fight against the Dark Lord."

"Well, in that case, congratulations on your success." She smiled at me.

"On another note, I didn't want to hurt Remus, but it was implied he would be used against me."

"Oh I know that now. Professor Dumbledore informed me of this before the test." The man himself wandered over to where we stood after congratulating Madeleine.

"I hear you missed out on the cup by a fingernail, Ashlee." I nodded.

"Winning may have cost me the alliances I've gained though, Headmaster."

"Nevertheless, I am still very proud of you."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

XXXXX

The day after the presentation of the trophy, two days after the final challenge, the visitors from the other schools prepared to depart. The students of Hogwarts gathered on the grounds to see them off. I pushed my way to the front to farewell my friends and Madeleine caught sight of me. She ran back off the carriage strait towards me and threw her arms around me.

"Make sure you write much!" She said and I nodded, smiling.

"Keep in touch, my friend." She turned and boarded the carriage and I watched as it took to the skies and turned in the direction of France. There was a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Borislav and Pieter Krum standing behind me.

"Sis is de lady who freed you, Pieter." He said to his brother and the small boy stepped forward. He held his little hand out for me to shake.

"Pleased to meet you, Fraulein." The little boy said and I took his hand, shaking it gently. I smiled at the boy.

"And I you, Pieter, and I you." I looked up at Borislav as he too extended his hand to me.

"You vill keep in contact vith me?" He asked and I nodded, taking his hand and shaking it as well.

"Absolutely. Thank you for your support."

"In defence of liberty." He changed the grip on my hand, holding it in more of a warrior's grasp. I accepted the gesture with a squeeze of my own before releasing him and watching as he led his brother to the Durmstrang ship. Once all were aboard, the sail with the red standard sank below the surface of the water and disappeared from sight.

XXXXX

After the excitement of the Triwizard Tournament, general school life seemed rather dull. Even in Defence Against the Dark Arts I didn't have to shoot anything. I found my attention wandering from my classes and many times Sev had to draw my attention back to the lessons. Needless to say, time passed slowly. For a while anyway.

Just before the end of year exams the three of us were sitting in Reggie's room completing our homework. I heard Sev gasp and I turned. He was holding his left arm, he was being called. We exited Reggie's room and moved to the common room. There were a few students milling about, holding their arms.

"Do you want us to come with you?" He shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine. Save me some dinner." I smiled.

Little more than an hour later he had returned. Dinner had passed and I was sitting in the Great Hall with the Marauders, who had appeared to have made up after the werewolf incident. Many students had returned to their common rooms to complete their homework assignments, but some had remained in the Great Hall. The doors slammed open and Sev came running in, dragging me from the Great Hall and to the Entrance Hall.

"Sev, what's going on?"

"What's the rush, Snape?" James, Sirius and Remus had followed us out, along with Reggie.

"There's going to be an attack, tonight." The three Gryffindors shared a look.

"What can we expect?" I asked.

"Vampires, scores of them, possibly hundreds. I don't know exactly how many."

"When?" Asked James.

"Within the hour. He sent me back to make sure the way is cleared for them. He's expecting little to no resistance."

"Right, we don't have much time." I pointed to James. "I want you to go to Gryffindor, repeat what you just heard. Anyone fifth year and over is welcome to fight if they wish. Remus, you take Hufflepuff, Reggie you're Ravenclaw. Sev, go to Slytherin. I want them locked down. There is no one of age I want fighting anyway. Get Professor Slughorn to help you. Everyone meet back here in five minutes. Go!" They all scattered. Sirius turned to me.

"What am I going to do?"

"You're coming with me, and I'm going to the Headmaster." We took off, running through the corridors, to the Headmaster's office. Speaking the password, I jumped onto the top step, dragging Sirius with me.

"You know the password to the Headmaster's office?" He looked incredulous.

"I've been in and out of his office at least three times a month this year for FRS." We were brought to the top of the stairwell and I leapt off, landing in front of the door and knocking insistently. The door opened and the Headmaster peered out.

"Ashlee,"

"There's going to be an attack, Headmaster." I cut him off and his eyes widened.

"Come in, both of you." We entered the office and he shut the door behind us.

"You heard this from Severus?" I nodded. "What is the nature of the attack?"

"Vampires. Lots of them. Within the hour."

"Alert the other prefects."

"It's happening as we speak. James has taken Gryffindor, Remus Hufflepuff, Reggie Ravenclaw and Severus is locking down the Slytherins. I've told them anyone fifth year and over is welcome to fight if they want. We are to meet back at the Great hall in two minutes." The Headmaster nodded.

"Then let us depart and inspect the troops." The three of us descended the stairs again and made our way quickly to the Great Hall. Inside there was nearly thirty Gryffindors, almost as many Hufflepuffs and about a two dozen Ravenclaws. In the corner was a Slytherin, a fifth year. I was on my way to speak with him when a commotion in the middle of the room drew my attention. James was arguing with a younger Gryffindor. The dark skinned boy was standing his ground and James was yelling back at him. I moved towards them.

"What's going on here?" I looked from the boy to James and back again.

"He's too young to fight, but he won't listen."

"I want to fight! I'm not a kid and you can't make me go back to the common room."

"You are a kid and you don't belong out here!" I put my hand on James' arm.

"James, he wants to help, so I say let him." His eyes widened and I turned to the boy. "What's your name?"

"Shacklebolt, Kingsley Shacklebolt." He drew his chin up proudly and I nodded.

"That's a strong name, Kingsley. Tell me, are you brave?" He nodded. "Good, because I have a job that I need done, and only the bravest soul will do. Is that you?" Again he nodded.

"Whatever it is, I can do it!" I winked at him.

"I'm glad to hear it, Kingsley. As you know, we are about to be attacked and we are vastly outnumbered. The students I have selected to fight are the last line of defence against our assailants, but I'm worried. What if we fail? Who then would defend the children in their common rooms? I need you to keep the Gryffindor common room safe. Keep the door locked and barricaded. With you guarding them, I can fight without having to worry that the children will be left defenceless should something happen to me. Can you do this for me?" His lips set in a grim line and his eyes narrowed.

"You can count on me!" I smiled and nodded.

"I knew I could, as soon as I heard your name."

"I don't know yours." He said and I held my hand out for him to shake.

"Ashlee Towery." He took it and shook with a business like edge. Turning, he walked from the Great Hall with a determined set of his shoulders. "And that, James Potter, is how it's done."

He smiled and shook his head. I smiled at him and continued on to the young Slytherin I saw in the corner. He saw me coming and acknowledged me with a nod of his head. "Towery. Rather moving speech you gave, just before Christmas."

"Glad you think so." I said. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I never threw it." He smirked and I smirked back.

"Touché. You here to fight?" He nodded.

"Greengrass, Dorian Greengrass. I value my freedom."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Greengrass. You're in the same year as Reggie?" He nodded again. "Alright, go find him, stick close to him." He moved away and I moved to the centre of the room. "How much more time have we got, Sev?"

"About ten more minutes." I nodded and turned to the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, I'm not sure if you have a strategy, but I'd like to set it up so we can funnel them all through the Entrance Hall."

"Precisely what I thought as well, Ashlee, it has already been set up." I nodded.

"What other defences does the castle have?"

"The statues in the castle may also be activated for the defence of the school." Professor McGonagall.

"I think that would be a very good idea. Anything else?"

"There are also protective wards that may be brought down over the school." I shook my head.

"I want to set up a bottle neck to funnel them in here. They out number us, but if we create a bottle neck, numbers won't matter."

"Even so, sending the statues out to deal with as many as possible would mean fewer casualties in here."

"Thank you, Professor, could you take care of that for me? Have them set up to the sides of the castle. I don't want to discourage the vampires from using the Entrance Hall. The statues can then flank them from behind." She nodded and left to set the trap up.

"Ashlee," I turned to see the Headmaster approaching me again. In his hands was a sword and scabbard. "I have something I would like to give you. I am aware that you are unable to wield the sword of Gryffindor, but I have here, perhaps, a sword that you may be able to use. This is Caledfwlch." He passed me the scabbard and I drew the blade from the sheath. It was a broadsword with a crucifix guard and a large sapphire embedded in the pommel. It was a simple sword, but a beautiful one. "This sword was placed in the castle for safekeeping by Merlin himself, after the downfall of Arthur Pendragon."

I looked sharply at the Headmaster. "Arthur Pendragon?" He nodded slowly.

"This sword goes by many names; you may know one of them..."

"Excalibur." I was holding the sword of legend in my very hands. "I thought it was tossed back into the lake?"

"A lie; told to protect its true resting place." The Headmaster placed his hand on my shoulder. "This is not yours to keep, but to wield only. Return it on completion of your mission." I nodded once and gave the blade a practise swing in the air, to test its weight in my hand. It was perfectly weighted and suited my frame, like an extension of my own arm. As the blade cut through the air, it sang as legend said it should. I took this to mean that the sword had accepted me as its wielder and I turned to the people gathered in the Hall. Statues marched past us and into the grounds of Hogwarts to lie in wait for the arrival of the enemy.

"I dearly hope you know what you're doing, Miss Towery." I turned to see Professor McGonagall standing just behind me. "All doors to the castle have been sealed and barred. The only way in or out is through those doors."

"Thank you, Professor." Severus ran from the stairwell to the astronomy tower.

"They're here!" I raised my blade and stood ready and waiting. Only one of the great doors to the Entrance Hall was open, the other bolted shut in an effort to stem the flow even further. The path from the town of Hogsmeade rolled out across the grounds ahead of us and through the dim light shadows could be seen moving along it. An unholy sound of snarls and hissing could be heard growing in volume as the horde moved closer to the castle. I tightened my grip on the sword as the staff and students closed ranks behind me in preparation for battle.

"Rotatia Divesto." I muttered the words required to change my attire. As the dragon-hide battle gear wound its way around my body, the first of the vampires pushed its way through the door and towards us. Hexes erupted from behind me as I stepped forward, raising my sword in a block and then swinging it down to slash at the body standing in front of me. One cut from the sword was enough to cleave the vampire in two, each half of his body dropping either side of me as I swung it onto another assailant. In they poured through the door, the bottle neck I had hoped to create forcing the flow of hundreds to reduce to a trickle of a dozen at a time.

As my sword swung, beheading another of the attackers, I caught a glimpse of the Marauders. Fighting as a unit, the four of them back to back as they turned and deflected attacks from all sides. Pettigrew was by far the least proficient of them all, but with the help of his friends was able to maintain his ground. Without even turning my head, I could feel Sev and Reggie flanking me and another body at my back, presumably Greengrass. I stepped forward into an attack from another of the vampires, parrying and blocking his strike with the staff he held in his hand and then pivoting, drawing my sword through the air and cleaving him in half, just above the belt line. The flow kept coming and the floor was becoming slippery with blood. I drew my wand from its sheath on my arm and aimed an 'incendio' at the doorway, the three attackers pushing their way through blasted back by the flames and erupted into a cloud of ash and smoke. I could hear screams outside the doors and a quick look through the opening showed the statues doing as I had requested, flanking the enemy force and attacking them from behind. They were making short work of them as well; it appeared they had taken out half of the enemy before they had even made it to the door. My view was then blocked by another four pushing their way through the doors towards me. A flick of my wrist and three of them crashed to the floor dead. The fourth looked me in the eye and ran for the door.

As the last remaining survivor of the battle turned tail and ran from the entrance hall I turned to Sev, holding my hand out. "Javelin." I said simply and he plucked one of the medieval spears off the wall nearest him. He threw it to me and I caught it, turning back to the figure now running across the grounds. I took a step forward, and then another faster and another. As my foot landed I thrust the spear forward, throwing it through the air and leaning forward as I let it go, pushing all of my weight into the throw. It sailed neatly through the air and impaled him straight though the heart, pushing his torso out as he fell forward motionless to the ground.

"Nice shot, Ashe." I turned to Sev and quirked an eyebrow but before I could say anything a noise across the room drew my attention. The Marauders were holding a vampire down on the floor at wand point and he was glaring up at them, laughing. I marched over to where he lay as he moved to stand, kicking him back over and holding him down by the neck with my boot.

"What was your purpose here tonight?" I shouted at him, in no mood for playing coy. He looked up at me from around my shoe and laughed again. I pushed down harder.

"It is futile to fight; he will not stop until he succeeds."

"Succeeds at what?" I asked.

"He seeks her. He knows she is here." He laughed again.

"Who?"

"The Daughter of Ages, the Mudblood of Slytherin." My eyes flicked to Reggie standing just in front of me. "He knows she has made her choice. He will not stop until he finds her."

"Who is she?" I ground out and he did not respond. I pushed down even harder on his throat. "WHO IS SHE?"

"He...knows...not..." He was now struggling to speak, my foot down so hard on his throat. "He will...find her...flush her...out."

"He'll have to go through me first." I flicked my eyes to Reggie again and he nodded very slightly. Raising his wand, he cast incendio at the creature beneath my foot and I released him as his body erupted into flames before collapsing into a pile of ashes at my feet. Whispers of disbelief at the words of the Vampire began to work their way through the Entrance Hall. I turned to the housemates who had joined me in the battle.

"Sev, Reggie, Greengrass." The other two of them came running over to where I stood. "Head down to the dungeons as fast as you can, before word of this spreads too far. Separate out the girls who are at risk and house them in the spare dorm for the evening until Professor Slughorn can come up with something better. Ward them in well when you are done. Go." The three of them left and disappeared down the stairs in the direction of the dungeons. I turned to the hand that had come to a rest on my shoulder. The Headmaster stood behind me.

"Ashlee, report to my office immediately." He said very quietly and I turned to leave the hall. As I left, Remus caught my eye with a quizzical look on his face.

"Later," I mouthed to him and he nodded. The scene of the battle was left in my wake as I made my way to the Headmasters office.

"You are in danger again, Ashlee." The Headmaster said to me as soon as his door was shut behind us.

"No, Headmaster, not again. Still." I chuckled. "It's just the depth that varies."

"Quite." He said chuckling. "Nevertheless, your existence here is known, regardless of the fact that he does not yet know who you are."

"So what you are saying is my days of anonymity are numbered."

"Unfortunately yes. You must prepare yourself for a backlash when the inevitable happens, Ashlee. You will need your friends around you now more than ever." He took in my appearance. I was covered in blood and sweat from the battle. "Now, I believe that a bath is in order. Excellent performance this evening, by the way. Off you go." And with that I was ushered out of the office and down the stairs once more.

XXXXX

Present Day

"If he was that desperate to find you, why didn't he come himself? Why send the vampires?" Asks Sirius.

"I believe he was also testing the defences of the school, but that only occurred to me much later." He nods his understanding.

"And, if you remember Pads, he did come himself eventually."

XXXXX

Sixth Year

"I don't want the Mark." I stopped packing and turned to Reggie when I heard him speak. He was standing in my room, his back against the closed door and his face set in determination as he repeated himself. "I don't want the Mark."

"Ok." I looked him up and down. "Are you packed?" He nodded, pulling his shrunken trunk out of his pocket.

"Set to go."

"Alright, just let me finish and we'll get out of here." I doubled my speed and was piling stuff in my trunk wherever it would fit.

"I don't remember this photo being taken." I turned to see him looking at the photo of him on the slide. "That was a fun day."

"It was." I walked over to where he stood, peering at the photo as well. "Did you only just notice it now? It's been here all year." He smiled a shy smile.

"Well I don't usually go poking around your room, Ashe." He turned to me, looking worried. "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to floo to my house. You won't be taking the train home. Tell my Dad why you're there, but not Mum." I pulled him into a hug. "You'll be safe at my house." I felt him nod. I picked the photos up from the shelf and placed them in my trunk, closing it. I pulled my wand and shrunk it, placing it in my pocket, and grabbed his hand. Out of the prefect room I walked, pulling him behind me, and we moved through the common room. I picked up a handful of floo powder and shouted for the hospital wing. I stepped into the flames and pulled him with me as there was a yell behind us. We ran from the fireplace and I took another handful.

"Why didn't we floo from the common room?"

"I didn't want anyone to hear the password." I threw the powder into the fire place. "Towery Household, Blinky Bill." I pushed Reggie into the green flames and he disappeared. Running from the Hospital wing, I flew down the stairs and through the corridors of the castle until I joined the rest of the students leaving the Castle.

"Towery!" I turned to see who was yelling. It was Avery. "Where'd Black get to?"

"He's not feeling the best, so I took him to the hospital wing. I'm sure he'll be fine soon enough."

"He'd better; we have a party to get to tonight."

"That's between him and the nurse." I turned and hurried to the carriages.

I entered the compartment in the carriage and shut the door behind Sev. "Alright, where is he really?"

"He's flooed to my house. My parents will hide him there." He nodded.

"We're going to have a hard time explaining that to the Dark Lord."

"Will he blame you?"

"He blames us for everything, Ashe." I nodded.

"Maybe we could start looking for a way to get rid of it?" He shook his head.

"You need me." He said. "I made my choice and now I'm making the best of it that I can. You need me."

"Let me know how you get on tonight ok? If you're able, come to my place tomorrow morning." He nodded. "And if you're not able I'll come to you."

"You are not to come anywhere near my house, Ashe. My Father..." He broke off and I nodded.

"Ok."

**_A/N: For those of you who may be confused, Borislav Krum is Victor Krum's cousin. Cheers :D_**

XXXXX


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**_A/N: Sixth year summer has a chapter on its own because it's a huge section. The only warnings to report are coarse language, minor character death and Marauder Mayhem._**

Sixth Year Summer

Reggie was waiting for me when I stepped out of the car and opened the front door. He pulled me in for a hug, thanking me for getting him out of the school and told me that my parents had no problem with him staying with us for the entire holiday period. He had informed Dad of the situation and had been given the spare bunk in the Lab downstairs for the duration of his stay. He was unfamiliar with the way things were done in the Muggle world, so he struggled for a little while but soon picked things up as he was surrounded by Muggle appliances all of the time. T.V. was his new favourite thing in the world.

"So this is what Sirius has been going on about all this time?" I left the kitchen to see what he was talking about and found him sitting in the lounge watching Doctor Who. I laughed as he looked up from the screen. "I always wondered what a Tardis was."

"It's his time machine space craft and he uses it to travel through time and space. It's partially sentient, so he can interact with it and it will blend in with its surroundings so that it doesn't stand out."

"I've seen boxes like that in the streets."

"It's made to look like a police box, but it's not really."

Sev dropped in on us the morning after the Marking ceremony. The Dark Lord was predictably unimpressed at the lack of appearance of the youngest Black brother. Bellatrix was furious, and convinced that Sev had something to do with it. For his part in it he had come off lightly, having been held under crucio for a short time, but not long enough to leave any damage that a quiet night in couldn't fix. Or a beer, as Dad decided was the appropriate remedy for a hard night.

June became July and the days and weeks passed by unnoticed as my brother, Reggie and I spent the holidays together, joined on a regular basis by Sev. Reggie and Nathan got on very well, trading stories about their respective schools and Nate teaching Reggie to ride his bike. He fell off a number of times, once even taking the skin off his knee, earning him a lesson in Muggle medical treatments.

A few days into August brought a knock at the door in the early evening. A shout from down stairs had Reggie announcing that he'd get it. "ASHE!" At the sound of Reggie's shout I ran to the door to see Remus standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Ashe!"

"Hi, how did you find us? This place is supposed to be unplottable." I looked to him amused and curious.

"I saw Black ride around the corner and disappear around here a few days ago." He shuffled his feet a bit, a clear sign that something was wrong.

"Remus?"

"We need your help." He said simply. "Everyone else that I can think of is away and...well...can you just come with me now?"

"What's going on, Lupin?" Reggie asked, a slight bite to his voice. I shot him a reproachful look, one that Remus didn't miss.

"Sirius is sick. We gave him a Pepper Up last night but this morning he is even worse. He won't even sit up and I'm worried."

"Alright, lead the way. Reggie, can you tell Mum I've gone out for a bit?" He nodded and I set off with Remus.

"What was that look that he gave me?"

"He saw the marks on Sev and worked out what happened." I looked at him when I heard a strangled sound. His face was white and he was trembling. "I've instructed him not to speak of what he saw or to tell anyone what caused them." He nodded but said nothing. We came to a door, one that I had walked past on a number of occasions, and he opened it.

"Did she come?" I heard James ask and Remus pulled me inside the door. On the outside the house looked like any other in the street. On the inside, however, it was a palatial mansion. Crystal dripped from the ceiling in chandeliers the size of my backyard and all of the walls were lined with gold leafing. The entrance room alone was the size of my whole house and at the other end of the room was a huge marble staircase. "Oh, thank Merlin!"

"Hi!" I took a good look at the two boys standing in front of me. Tired and peaky was the normal look for Remus, but on James it was out of the ordinary. "I'd ask how it's going but it's written all over your faces that the answer is not good. What's going on?"

"He's really sick. We can't get him to eat anything." Said James.

"And he looks awful." Remus finished for him.

"Alright, show me where he is." I followed them up the staircase and to the left. Knocking softly on the door, Remus opened it and beckoned me inside. Lying on the bed was a very pale, very clammy Sirius Black. I walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed. His forehead was burning up and he was wet with sweat. "How long has he been like this?"

"Two days. He said he was fine, but then two days ago he wouldn't get up. We gave him a Pepper Up yesterday, but nothing happened. When he looked worse today we decided he needed help." I nodded and pulled back the covers. The bed was damp from sweat, as were his pyjamas.

"Ok. First thing we are going to do is change him and the bed. Then I'm going to go home and pack up a bag, is it ok if I stay for a few days?" James nodded.

"Please, if you would."

"Next, tomorrow morning I'm going to go home again and call my doctor. He needs more help than I can give him." The boys stirred into action, lifting Sirius from the bed and sitting him on the chair in the room. Together they stripped him and redressed him in clean pyjamas, while I stripped and redressed the bed. Once he was decent again, I pulled back the covers and the boys led him back to the bed, tucking him in. As soon as he was secure again I ran back down the stairs and all the way home.

"That was fast," Reggie said as I threw open the door.

"He's really bad Reggie, so I'm going to stay for a few days until he's right again." He nodded his understanding. "I'll be back again tomorrow; he needs to see a doctor."

"Who needs to see a doctor?" Mum asked coming round the corner.

"Sirius, my brother." Reggie explained the situation to her as I ran down the hallway to pack. I came back with a small bag to find Mum waiting with a pack from the bathroom. A quick look inside revealed paracetamol, Vicks Vapour Rub and throat lozenges.

"How long will you be gone for?" She asked.

"A couple of days I think, until he's up and on his feet again." I stowed the pack in my bag and kissed her on the cheek. "But I'll be back again tomorrow to call the doctor. Thanks Mum." Picking my bag up off the floor I left the house and made my way back up the street. The door to the Potter's mansion swung open again and James ushered me inside. He led me up the staircase once more and to the right this time, to an empty room.

"This will be your room." He swept the door open and invited me inside. I laid my bag on the bed and turned to him.

"Where are your parents if you don't mind me asking?" I said slowly.

"They went on holiday, just the two of them. I said I wanted to stay so that Remus wasn't on his own over the summer. They decided that we were old enough to be left in the house on our own."

"How long have they been gone for?"

"Two weeks." I nodded.

"House elves?" He shook his head.

"Mum prefers to run the house herself." I nodded.

"Ok, well there's nothing more we can do tonight, so let's get started on dinner. Did they leave you any food?"

"Yeah...but..." I gave him a quizzical look and he blushed. "We kinda ate it all."

I suppressed my smile. "How long ago?" His cheeks coloured even more.

"Four days."

"And how long was it supposed to last?"

"Four weeks." He was now the colour of a stop light.

"Ok. I think, perhaps, a trip to the shops is in order then."

"But Diagon alley will be closed now." Remus said from behind me and I turned to him smiling.

"Yes, but we're not going to Diagon Alley, we're going to a supermarket!"

"Someone needs to stay with Padfoot, Ashe." I nodded.

"That's why you are staying here and James is coming with me."

"You're taking HIM to a Muggle supermarket?" Remus' face was incredulous and at his outburst James cried out in indignation.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Remus crossed his arms and leant back against the wall, a smug look on his face.

"What that is supposed to mean, Prongs, is that the last time you spent the night at my house you thought that there was a lost soul stuck in the washing machine and nearly broke it in your determination to rescue said spirit." He quirked an eyebrow and I burst out laughing.

"Did you really?"

"It knew when to empty and when to refill. I thought if it was sentient enough to do that then there must be someone trapped inside..." He trailed off looking very bashful and I just shook my head at him, chuckling.

"You still want to expose poor, unfortunate Muggles to him?" I laughed and shook my head again.

"He'll be fine. Besides, I want the responsible one here with our patient." Remus smiled while James whimpered in indignation again.

James Potter and I were dressed and on the Knight bus to the local supermarket. We still had about two hours before closing time. I had left Remus with instructions to keep cold compresses on Sirius' forehead. We stepped off the purple bus and into a side street, walking around the block to the car park and then across to the front doors. In the wizarding world, doors do not generally open automatically, so when the doors to the shopping centre opened by simply having the two of us walk up to them, James cried out in surprise and amazement, drawing the attention of some of the other customers in earshot. As I walked through, I realised that he had not followed and, turning back to the door, I saw he had stepped back and waited for them to shut again. Once they had, he ran full pelt at them to see how fast they could open. They weren't that fast. He face planted into the doors and bounced off, landing on his backside. Several people laughed at the sight he had presented and I suppressed my own laugh as he stood, brushed himself off and, mustering every scrap of pride he had, walked very calmly through the doors of the centre. As he walked past me I smiled and shook my head, tailing after him.

XXXXX

Present Day

Lily is laughing so hard there are tears running down her face. Sirius is laughing out loud with his head thrown back and Remus is chuckling into his hand.

"Laugh it up, Evans." The grumble from James only makes her and the boys laugh harder.

Sirius holds up his hands, slapping them together in a demonstration of James running into the door at the shops. "Boom!" Earning another peal of laughter from the rest of them around the table. James' head falls into his hands, covering his eyes, as a blush rises up his face and he shakes his head.

"And you...And you wonder why..." She is struggling to speak around her laughter. "Why I won't let you near my white goods." At this Remus throws his head back in a loud peal of laughter. I wait for the noise to die down before continuing on.

XXXXX

Sixth Year Summer

As we entered the supermarket I grabbed a trolley. He turned and looked at it and then at me in question. "What's that for?"

"It's to carry the goods we're going to buy. They can get heavy fast so this is to make sure we don't drop anything or hurt ourselves by carrying too much." He nodded. "What do you boys like to eat?"

"Remus will want steak, he's been whining about it for days."

"What have you boys been eating?"

"Takeaway." I shook my head and moved to the vegetable aisle. "What are we doing down here?"

"Getting vegies, what does it look like?"

"None of us eat vegetables." He shuddered dramatically.

"Well you are going to while I'm cooking for you!" I grabbed a bag full of carrots, potatoes, beans, broccoli and corn. I also snagged a few onions, a pumpkin, some tomatoes, a lettuce, a bag of capsicums and two cucumbers. The look on James' face was one of abject horror. "Don't worry; I'm not going to make you eat it all at once!"

"Where to now?" He asked as I placed the last few items into the trolley.

"Dairy and meat."

"My favourite." I giggled and shook my head. On the shelf in front of us in the cool section were trays of bulk steak. James pointed towards the fattest tray they had. "That one!" While I was placing it in the trolley he wandered off a little further down the aisle. "What's this?"

I looked up and he was turning a twin pack over in his hands. I moved over to him and took it. "It's a twin pack of chocolate puddings, self saucing." He smiled.

"I think Remus would like that." He grabbed another three packets from the shelf and placed them in the trolley. I picked up a packet of bacon, some eggs and milk and we moved on.

"Price check in aisle three. Price check in aisle three." The voice came over the speaker and James turned to look for the aisle. Finding it, he wandered off, looking over his shoulder at me.

"What are we supposed to be checking in aisle three?"

"That's not for us, that's for one of the staff." I said laughing.

"Ashlee!" I turned to the voice to see my doctor coming up the aisle as well. "What are you doing here this late at night?"

"I'm staying with James here and a few friends from school and they have no food left in the house." I shot James a quick look and he looked suitably embarrassed. "Doctor Capulet, I hate to impose on you like this, but one of the boys is really unwell. He's pale and clammy, and when I found him this evening he was in a puddle of sweat with a fever."

"He is one of your friends from school?" I nodded.

"And he's one who's not likely to have an NHS number..." She nodded her understanding.

"I will be waiting on the corner of your street at seven o'clock in the morning. Use cold flannels on his forehead to control the fever until I get there."

"Mum gave me paracetamol as well."

"Is he a big boy?"

"About my height and well built."

"Two every four hours will be fine." I nodded. "I will see you in the morning. Good night." She turned and left.

"What do you mean an NHS number?" James turned to me and eyed me curiously.

"She is aware of the curriculum of our school. Mum and Dad felt it was important for her to know what is going on, and she is aware of the politics involved." I answered cryptically, but he understood was I was saying.

"So in other words we don't have to watch our language tomorrow?" I shook my head.

"No, she's heard it all before." I pulled some peppermint tea off the shelf. "Do you have honey at home?"

James nodded. "What's that for?" He pointed to the tea in my hand.

"It's for Sirius; it'll help with his throat." I also grabbed some cups of pot noddles from the shelf thinking that it might be a quick meal for when we got home. And then I spotted them. Two things that I missed the most about home. Vegemite and Tim Tams. I grabbed one of each and placed them in the trolley.

"What're those?" I picked up first the packet of Tim Tams and showed them to him.

"These are about as Australian as it gets. The only chocolate biscuit you will ever need. Later I'll show you what a Tim Tam Slam is." I picked up the jar of Vegemite. "Another Aussie favourite, but you might not like this one. It's a spread and it's a bit bitter and really sharp to the taste."

"Anything else?" I shook my head slowly.

"I can't think of anything."

By the time we made it back to the house it was getting close to eight o'clock. I pulled out some steaks and the noodle cups for myself and the two boys. While they were cooking I made some tea with honey for Sirius.

"Um..." I turned to see Remus shuffling his feet in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't want to sound like I'm complaining...but...um..."

"He takes his steak rare." James finished for him. I smiled.

"Finally, someone who knows how not to abuse meat!" I pulled his steak and mine off the pan early and placed them on the plates. "How do you take yours, James?"

"Well done." I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"Can you grab it when you're happy with it? I'm going to take this up to Sirius." I also filled a glass with water and popped two paracetamol. He nodded and I picked up the two cups and left for Sirius' room.

He looked no different to how he was when I arrived. He was still pale and I noted once again that he was damp with sweat. I placed the cups down on the bedside table and felt his forehead. He was still burning up. I shook his shoulder gently.

"Sirius, wake up. Come on, open your eyes my friend." He stirred and opened his eyes a little.

"Ashe?" He croaked.

"Hi!" I brushed his hair off his face. "I've made you some tea that will help your throat and I have some medication for your fever." I picked up the pills and the glass of water, handing them to him. He looked at the little white circles in his hand.

"What do I do with them?"

"Just put them in your mouth and swallow, take some water to wash them down." He did as I said and grimaced. "I know they taste bad, but they'll help you sleep." I held the glass of water for him as he took a gulp. He swallowed and then laid back, a coughing fit taking hold of him.

"I'm having trouble breathing. Blocked up." I nodded.

"Ok, drink this first; it'll help you feel better."

"Will it taste bad too?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No, it's peppermint tea with honey." I picked up the cup, blowing on it to cool it a little, and held it to his lips. "Sip it slowly." Slowly he drank the liquid and I placed the empty cup back on the table. "I'll be back in a minute; I'm going to get something for your chest."

"Ok." I left the room and walked into the room I had been given. Digging through the bag, I pulled out the Vicks and returned. I sat back down on the side of the bed.

"Is it alright if I open your shirt?" I asked and he nodded. I pulled back the covers on the bed a little and undid the buttons on his pyjama shirt. When I slid the last button threw the hole I pulled the sides open exposing is chest. I opened the jar and scooped a little onto my finger. "This will feel warm, but it'll help you breathe tonight." I rubbed the small amount into the top of his chest and the base of his neck, making sure not to miss any places. The effect was almost immediate and I rebuttoned his shirt, tucking him in again.

"Thank you." He croaked again and I smiled. He rolled over and was out before I had left the room.

"How is he?" Asked James when I had come into the kitchen again.

"He's asleep now. I've given him some medication and a salve that will help him breathe." I picked up the cutlery and started on my dinner.

There was a nudging at my shoulder and I rolled myself up tighter in my doona. The nudging became more insistent and someone was whispering my name.

"Ashe, Ashe!"

"Fuck off, Sev." I grumbled and shoved my head under the pillow.

"Did she just call you Sev?" I could barely make out the question from under the pillow and the nudging now turned into shaking.

"Ashe! Wake up!" The voice was louder and I suddenly remembered where I was. I sat bolt upright in bed.

"I'm up!" I cracked open an eye and saw Remus and James standing in the room peering down at me, expressions of amusement plastered all over their faces. I pulled the sheet up a little higher.

"Is it normal for Snape to wake you up in the morning?" I snagged the sarong hanging off the bed post and pulled it around me as I stood.

"He does sometimes, we wake each other up if need be." I rubbed my eyes and yawned behind my hand. "What's the time?"

"Nearly seven o'clock." James smirked at me and my eyes widened. I moved quickly to my bag, picked out some clothes and looked around for somewhere to change. "Ah, we'll leave you to it."

They left the room in a hurry to allow me to change and I pulled on my clothes. Running out of the door of the room I descended the stairs and met the two boys in the entrance room. I checked the clock on the wall and it was bang on seven o'clock. James opened the door and I could see the doctor standing on the corner of the street, as she said she would.

"Doctor!" I called as I left the house. She turned and walked towards me.

"Where is the boy?" I guided her into the house and up the stairs.

"He's in here." I led her into the room where Sirius was and sat down next to him on the bed. "Sirius, the doctor is here. This is Doctor Capulet." He nodded and looked up at the lady.

"Hello, Sirius." She sat in the place I had just vacated and I indicated to the boys that we should leave. We waited in the kitchen for the doctor to come down, and I started on tea. The water had just boiled on the stove when the Doctor came back down. I poured four cups and levitated them to the table, setting them down.

"How is he, Doctor?"

"He is very sick, but he will recover." She pulled out her script pad and a pen. "I will give him antibiotics; at first give him one only until we see what happens. If that is ok, two morning and night."

"What do you mean until we see what happens?" Asked James.

"He has not had antibiotics before?" James shook his head. "We will only know if he reacts badly to them by giving him one to test."

"He'll be alright, James." I said. "But if he doesn't get this medicine he could end up worse." He nodded.

"Thank you for the tea, but I must now be going." I smiled and walked the Doctor to the door.

"Thank you for coming, what do we owe you?"

"Never mind that, it is before work." I smiled again and hugged her.

"Thanks again, see you later." I closed the door.

"When do we go to get this?" Asked James.

"We'll have to wait till the shops open, but for now I'll go and check on him." I moved up the stairs again and to his room. "How are you feeling?"

"She poked and prodded me." I smiled at him as I sat down.

"That's what doctors do. How did you sleep?"

"Okay, that stuff that you put on me last night burned a bit but it worked."

"Would you like some more this morning?" He nodded and I reached into the top drawer of the bedside table where I had stowed it last night. Pulling down the covers on the bed, I undid his pyjama shirt and pushed it open. I then unscrewed the lid and then scooped out a small amount and rubbed it into his chest and neck. As I did he took a deep breath with a small smile on his face.

"It feels good, like I can breathe properly again." I wiped my hands on a wash cloth and rebuttoned his shirt.

"Are you hungry?" He shook his head. "Alright, I'll bring you some tea up, but you'll need to eat something with the medication later."

"Will it taste bad?" I nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. But it'll make you feel better soon. It's not like potions, Sirius; it will take a few days for it to work." I pushed the covers back over him. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Over the next few days I fed Sirius the antibiotics, and slowly they began to take effect. Each day he was beginning to brighten up a little more. While he was sick he was very complacent, the spark that was a part of who he was could not be found anywhere in him. Slowly over the week that followed the doctor's visit, his spark was beginning to return. He was beginning to leave his room during the day and, while he was not moving about much, it did him good to get out of the room and have company again. In the evenings I would visit his room to settle him for the night.

"Ah, here she is, my nightingale." I smiled and shook my head.

"Mmn, yeah, but I don't sing to you." He morphed his face into what I assume was supposed to be an imploring expression, complete with a pout. I chuckled as I moved to sit on the bed. "That's not going to work. Trust me; you don't want me singing to you."

"I thought you would sing like a mermaid, Ashe." He smirked at me and I smirked back.

"Oh you're right there, but like a mermaid above the water." I laughed at the cringe that crossed his face. "I think you're well enough to unbutton your own shirt now."

"If you want me to get my kit off you just have to ask, Love." The smirk on his face widened as he undid his buttons and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. I opened the jar and scooped out some of the rub, wiping it off my finger and onto his skin. As I had for the whole week, I rubbed the greasy substance around the top of his chest and the base of his neck. The smirk never left his face as he watched me work. I reached for the wash cloth and wiped the excess from my fingers.

"You can button up now."

"So soon?" The amusement in his voice was both refreshing after seeing him so lacklustre, and a little annoying. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If you don't button your shirt it won't work as well." He huffed out a breath and did as he was told. I stood from the bed and made my way to the door.

"What, no kiss goodnight?" He called to me as I left the room.

"Good night, Sirius!"

XXXXX

The door to the kitchen swung open as I sat eating breakfast with Remus and James. In walked Sirius, a little slower than we were used to seeing, but up, dressed and moving on his own nonetheless. I smiled as he took the seat opposite me.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Really good, I..." He was cut off by the sound of an owl tapping on the window. James opened it and took the paper from the bird, offering it some toast before it flew off. "I feel nearly human again."

"Whoa..." James said suddenly and we all turned to him.

"What's wrong, Prongs?"

"'Witch murdered by Muggle Husband.'" He read.

"What's it say?" I asked.

"Pure-blooded witch Eileen Snape née Prince was found stabbed to death in her home last night. Her husband Tobias Snape, a Muggle, was standing over her body holding a bloodied knife. The discovery was made by their only child, who is now residing with a family friend..." James trailed off reading and looked straight at me. "Snape." He repeated and I pushed my lips together.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." I looked around the table at the boys. "Yes, it's Sev. His father is a prick, I never met his mother. If it's alright with you boys I might go and spend some time with him today."

"How do you know where he is? It doesn't say who he's staying with in the article." Said James.

"There's only one place he _can_ go. Mine. Sev used to spend a lot of time at my house when his father would have one of his rages. We have a cot set up for him in the lab when he needs it."

"You have a lab?" I nodded.

"It's a shared space where we can work on whatever we want without taking up space in the lounge or the kitchen."

"Do your parents make a habit of taking in people?" Sirius asked. I looked at him shrewdly.

"What are you getting at?"

"My brother was last seen ducking off with you, or so I heard from the rumours on the train, and then the night after we got back to London I got a howler from my mother. She was shrieking that he never made it home and demanded that I return him, should I have had anything to do with it." He narrowed his eyes at me. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" I smiled but said nothing.

"We won't tell, Ashe." Remus said gently.

"Yes, he's with my parents. He came to me the morning we were due to leave and said he didn't want the Mark. We flooed from the Slytherin common room to the Hospital wing, and from there he flooed straight to my house. He never boarded the train. As you know my house is unplottable, it's the safest place for him until school starts again."

"Which explains why he answered the door." Remus said and I nodded.

"And now Snape's with you too." Said James. "Why your house? Isn't there anywhere else he could go?" I shook my head.

"No, his mother's family disowned her for marrying a Muggle. If they hadn't she would likely still be alive, but that can't be helped now. Like I said, he spends a lot of time at my place. Both Sev and Reggie get on very well with all of my family and, to be perfectly honest, anything that Sev really values lives at my place anyway. His father had a nasty habit of throwing things at the wall in temper. His wife and child included." I took a sip of my tea and placed the cup back down. "Still, it couldn't be worse timing."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"What do you think the Dark Lord's going to make of that?" I asked. "Especially the mother of one of his inner circle? He's going to take that information and use it to prove himself right. The reality of the matter is that it had little to do with Muggle and Magic blood, but that's how he will make it look. _That_ is," I pointed to the paper in James' hand. "In fact, nothing short of a catastrophe for the light."

"If your mother and step-father are Muggles, why is Snape so friendly with them? Especially if he has the Mark?"

"Not everything is as simple as black and white, Sirius. That's the best answer I can give you right now. It's not that I don't trust you, but certain people have ways of extracting information that we may not wish to give. And I don't mean torture."

I opened my front door and was greeted by Nate. "Where is he?"

"In the lab, Mum and Dad moved Reggie to your room." He smirked at me. "So where are you going to sleep when you come back."

"Well I'll just have to kick you out of your room!"

"Fat chance."

"How is he?"

"He found his father standing over his mother's bloodied body. How would you be?" I nodded. _'Good point.'_ I followed him down to the lab; Sev was sitting on the bunk with his head in his hands. I sat down next to him and I noticed that his shoulders were trembling.

"Oh, Sev," I took his wrists in my hands and pulled his hands down. He looked up at me and a tear rolled down his face. Strong, stoic, at times snarky Severus was crying. I pulled him in and held him to me. For the first time he didn't fight or stiffen. He wrapped his arms around me and cried into my shoulder.

"I couldn't bear to stay there, I just couldn't."

"And no one would expect you to, Sev."

"Where have you been? Reggie said you were staying somewhere else." I took a deep breath.

"You're not going to like this. I'm staying at the Potter's. Sirius was really ill last week and they didn't know what to do." He nodded, too distraught to react.

"How long will you be there for?"

"I don't know, and if I come back I actually have nowhere to sleep." I giggled and he smiled a little.

"I have noticed that it's a bit crowded here. Maybe they'll let you stay the whole holidays."

"Will you be alright with that if I do?" He nodded.

"You're safe with them. I might not be, but at least you are. Do they know about you yet?" I shook my head. "Well for now you are safe. He is focused on finding the Daughter of Ages, so you are no longer a priority."

"Or more correctly, I'm still the priority; they just don't know it anymore." He huffed out a laugh.

"Something like that."

"Well that's half a step in the right direction I suppose." The door to the lab opened and we turned to see the visitor. Reggie stepped through, pulling a shirt on.

"Morning." I said.

"Hey, Ashe. How's my brother?"

"Up and smart-mouthing again. He knows you're here too, and why." He nodded. "Your mother was furious; she sent him a howler demanding he turn you in." He barked out a laugh.

"That sounds like our mother." He grabbed the chair and sat down facing us. "So you will be coming back soon?"

"I'm hoping they might let me stay for the whole holidays. That'll leave room for you to remain here." He nodded.

"Sorry I took your bed."

"It's ok, you're safe and that's the main thing." I looked back to Sev. "Do you want me to stay today?" He shook his head.

"I don't know what I want, Ashe, and I won't be great company today."

"We can take care of ourselves, Ashe; I'll be here with him and your brother as well. And we have your mum. My brother and his mates on the other hand, can't seem to get their act together without you from what I saw."

"That's true." I put my hand over Sev's and gave it a squeeze. "If you need anything, call me. I'll come straight away." He nodded and I stood from the bed and made my way to the front door. Mum and Dad caught me on the way out.

"Are you going back to the boys?" She asked and I nodded. "How long will you be staying for?"

"I'm hoping the rest of the holidays, so that the two boys can stay here. Is that ok?" She nodded and turned back to the kitchen. Dad walked down the hallway indicating that I follow him.

"How long do you think Reggie will be able to hold out?"

"I don't know, Dad. He's missed the end of the year marking, but the Blacks are a powerful family. His cousin, Bellatrix is high up in the inner circle and his parents support the Dark Lord's purpose. Anything could happen." He nodded.

"He can stay here in the holidays until he finishes school. We'll put another bunk in the lab for him, but it'll be cluttered in there."

"Now that I'm of age I can use magic outside the school. I can magically extend the lab to fit him in if you like."

"We'll look at it in the next set of holidays."

"Ok, I'd better get back to the Potter's house before the boys start chewing the furniture again."

I returned to the Potter's house to find it in chaos. As I opened the door, a hand reached out and pulled me through. Remus had me by the wrist and pulled me towards another room. It was a very large ball room with a ceiling as high as the Great Hall and an enormous chandelier hanging from the middle. Sirius was currently on a broom doing circles around the chandelier while singing at the top of his tone-deaf lungs:

_"Called by the fiddle to the  
Middle of the muddle where the  
Cow with a caper sent the  
Small dog squealing.  
Moon in a fuddle went to  
Huddle by the griddle but he  
Slipped in a puddle and the  
World went reeling._

Downsides went up- hey!  
Outsides went wide.  
As the fiddle  
Played a twiddle  
And the Moon slept till Sterrenday.  
Upsides went west- hey!  
Broadsides went boom.  
With a twiddle on the fiddle  
In the middle by the griddle  
And the Moon slept till Sterrenday."

"He's been repeating the same two verses over and over because that's all he knows of it." James said, a little louder than usual due to the fingers currently stuck knuckle deep in his ears. Remus and I winced as he hit a particularly high note, raising his fist in the process and barely missing the outer ring of the chandelier.

"Why is he up there in the first place?"

"He decided to take another Pepper Up and I think it may have reacted with the medication." Remus said, also shouting around the hands over his ears. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, huffing out a breath and covering my ears as he hit another ear-piercing note.

"What does he like to eat the most?" I asked.

"We've already tried that, we managed to coax him down with a chocolate wand, but before we could nab him he'd gotten back on his broom and started again." Remus replied.

"Do you think he'd come down for a butterbeer?"

"He might."

"Ok, Remus, can you see if he'll come down? James, is there a Calming Draught anywhere in the house?" He smirked as we made our way to the kitchen.

"You're going to lace his drink."

"Yep."

"He's coming." Remus poked his head through the door as James handed me the vial. While he opened the bottle, I uncorked the potion and tipped it in with the beverage. I just managed to stow the now empty glass container in my pocket as he entered the kitchen and took the drink from James. He downed the entire bottle in four mouthfuls, smiled and placed the bottle back on the bench. As he let go of it, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped to the floor like a sack of stones.

"I've never seen a Calming Draught do that before." James commented as the pair of us leaned over the bench to peer at him.

"Well at least we'll know where he is for the next couple of hours."

"We should put him somewhere comfortable," Remus said as he drew his wand. He levitated him off the floor and up the stairs to his room. I pulled back the covers to allow him to deposit the sleeping form onto the bed and I tucked him in.

"When he wakes up, we should take him out." I said as we exited the room. "He's got to be stir-crazy." Remus nodded.

"That's why he took the Pepper Up in the first place."

"Have you boys ever been to the cinema?" I asked.

"I have with my mother last year, but James and Sirius haven't yet." He smiled. "Do you want to take him to a movie?" I nodded.

"What about that new one, Star Wars?"

"I think the two of them would like that."

He woke after a few hours of unconsciousness. The boys and I had taken turns in watching him to make sure he was alright, after the reaction with the Pepper Up there was no telling what the Calming Draught would do. The sound of him stirring drew my attention and I moved to sit next to him on the bed.

"Erg, what happened?"

"What do you remember?" I asked gently.

"Taking a Pepper Up, it's a bit blurry after that."

"It reacted in your system with the medication and you ended up flying around the chandelier in the ball room on a broom singing at the top of your lungs. We coaxed you down with the promise of a butterbeer, I'd laced it with a Calming Draught but it knocked you clean out. Remus and I brought you up here to sleep it off."

"How long was I out for?" He asked and then what I had told him filtered through his mind. "And you laced my drink?"

"Three hours, and yes. I just didn't expect you to pass out." He rolled his eyes and then shot me a sly smile.

"You could always make it up to me."

"Oh, we plan to." I returned his smile and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Remus tells me you've never been to a cinema."

"What are we going to see?" James asked as we lined up at the booth.

"Star Wars: Episode Four."

"What happened to Episodes One through Three?" Sirius asked, looking at me.

"They haven't made them yet."

"Why would you start with number four without doing one, two and three?" I screwed my eyes shut and turned my face to the ceiling.

"Stop complaining Sirius, you're giving me a headache." Remus cut in and I shot him a grateful look as James paid for the tickets and we moved to the theatre.

"Pretty dramatic opener, Ashe." Remus commented beside me.

"Hey, words!" Sirius pointed at the screen.

"A New Hope." James read off the screen.

"It's moving too fast for me to read it." Remus said, trying to keep track of the words moving up the screen.

"I don't think you're meant to read it too seriously."

"Er, Ok." Sirius said as the words disappeared and there was only the starry background. "Oh there it is." He pointed to the ship flying past our eyes and cried out as they started to shoot at each other. "Wow, they look like spells!"

"Shut up, Sirius!" Hissed Remus.

"Bit old for a fighter isn't he?" Asked James as the figures on the screen assembled for battle.

"He's younger than Dumbledore and I wouldn't want to take him on." Sirius retorted. "Are the blokes in white good or bad?"

"Well if they're following the bloke in black they can't be good." James answered, and because he was speaking he missed the next words. "Plans for what?"

"Death Star plans, Prongs." Remus said exasperated.

"He just broke that man's neck!" James cried out and pointed at the screen. I heard Remus face palm in frustration.

"Wicked hair. Can I do your hair like that, Ashe?" Sirius asked cheekily.

"No."

"Will the two of you please be quiet!" Remus pleaded and they finally stopped.

"Well that wasn't nice." James said as the little robot was electrocuted.

"How'd they get droids from a little ring like that?" Sirius leaned over Remus to whisper to me and I shrugged without even looking at him.

"Hey that's the bird with the wicked hair!" He called out at the projection coming out of the little robot.

"I want a car like that." I heard James whisper to Sirius, admiring the craft moving over the sand with no wheels.

"Don't we all!" I leaned over and whispered to him. Sirius grinned at me.

"You know, that looks an awful lot like imperio." Remus said slowly, the man on the screen dictating the thoughts of the people he was speaking to.

"It did, didn't it?" I agreed with him.

"Did they really just blow up a whole planet?" Remus whispered and I nodded.

"Hey, he just gave up and let himself be killed. Why would you do that?" James spoke up at the conclusion of the battle between the two Jedi.

"Maybe he thought he didn't have any other choice..." I could feel the boys glance at me.

"Over estimate their chances, eh? Famous last words..." Remus muttered under his breath, scoffing at the confidence of the commander of the space station. I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Hey look, space cowboy came back!" I chuckled as Sirius cried out and pointed to the screen again, the pilot of the pancake ship flying back into the skirmish at the last minute. The movie ended in a fan fare of trumpets and ceremony and then the screen faded to black. The boys and I stood from our seats and left the cinema with the rest of the viewers. I could see some dirty looks from the other people in the theatre, undoubtedly from our commentary throughout the movie. James and Sirius appeared not to notice, but I could tell Remus did from the colour in his cheeks.

"Oh I might have known that it would be you lot making all that noise." As a group we turned to see Lily Evans walking toward us, followed by another girl with dark hair and two older people. Probably her parents.

"Oh, hey, Evans." James said in an off the cuff way and I shot him a quick look.

"Towery, what are you doing with this lot?"

"Just hanging out." I smiled and she nodded slowly, not convinced.

"Is it true about Snape?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Is he okay?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"What do you think?" I shook my head again. "Physically he's fine, but he's pretty upset. I'll tell you what I can at a more appropriate time." The older girl came over and tried to drag Evans away from us.

"More of your freaky friends, come on we're going."

"We're no more a freak than you are, girl. Remember, she shares your blood."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily was now on the defensive, having mistaken my meaning for something else.

"Exactly what it means and no more, Evans." I inclined my head to her. "There is no need for offence."

"Ashe, let's head home." Remus placed his hand on my shoulder. "See you later, Lily." He pulled me away from the family and waved as we left.

"It was a good show, I quite liked it." James said as he waved to the retreating family.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I looked to Sirius. "Have we made up for knocking you out?" He huffed and looked sidelong at me.

"It wasn't quite what I had in mind when I said you could make it up to me..." He cried out as Remus punched him in the arm. "OW!"

"Well, don't be a git!"

"Oh alright, fine. Yes, you've made up for knocking me out!"

"Come on, we'll apparate home." James turned to me once we had entered the side alley. "You remember what the kitchen looks like?"

"Yeah," I said. "But I can't apparate. I missed the age cut off for the classes."

"Really? When's your birthday?" Asked Sirius.

"Eleventh of June."

"Right after exams," James said and I nodded.

"The cut off for Apparition classes was the first of June." I shrugged. "I had enough on my plate last year anyway." I watched as the boys began to argue over who would apparate me back to the house. Remus was adamant that Sirius would not do it after the comments he had been making and Sirius said Remus shouldn't do it because he and I were supposed to be staying apart. I looked to James and rolled my eyes. He chuckled and extended his elbow to me. Taking it, I felt the confining pressure of apparition while the other two were still arguing. We were both laughing when we landed back in the kitchen.

"I wonder how long it will take them to realise we've gone." James said chuckling. Two arms popped out of nowhere and wrapped around his neck in a choke hold.

"Not as long as you'd think, you great git." I watched as the three of them rolled around the floor wrestling. I pulled myself up onto the kitchen bench out of harm's way and watched, laughing quietly and shaking my head, as they belted each other up. I looked around me and spied a pan and wooden spoon sitting on the dish drainer. Snagging both of them, I held the pan up and banged the spoon on it repeatedly until I had their attention.

"As much as I hate to break up the party, but if you three want dinner you're going to have to move this somewhere else." I hopped back down from the bench after putting my makeshift gong down. "Now, are any of you hurt after that?" Three solemn 'no's' came from the boys now lined up in front of me. On the surface they looked ashamed of themselves, but I could see, and chose to ignore, smirks across all of the faces before me.

**_A/N: The full version of Sirius' song can be found on youtube - The cat and the moon.  
_**

XXXXX

After barely a week of staying with them I had learned how to handle these boys. My experience of having their company last summer helped in that as well. They had decided as a group, and apparently without discussion amongst themselves, that I would stay with them for the rest of the holidays. They had gotten used to having decent food instead of eating take out all of the time, as they had in the days before my arrival. Upon hearing that my bed was full, and that I had nowhere to sleep if I went home, they were even more insistent that I stay with them. For which I was eternally grateful.

The days went quickly as the boys and I spent our time together. After Sirius had fully recovered, I made good on my promise to show them what a Tim Tam Slam was. Predictably once they saw it, the biscuits lasted all of about two minutes. I spent some of my time reading with Remus, sitting quietly in the library of the Potter mansion, other times the sounds of Sirius and James would draw us out in to the grounds as they wrestled and chased each other around the paddock. When they noticed Remus and I standing watching them they stood and came after us. We ran, and Remus escaped but I wasn't fast enough and was caught, tackled to the ground and we wrestled playfully. In the spirit of rough play I followed along for a little while and then made my move, trapping Sirius' wrists and wrapping my legs around his torso, flipping him onto his back and holding his wrists above his head. Only to be pulled off him by a pair of arms that, on twisting my head around to see my new assailant, I saw belonged to Remus.

"That's enough of that, I think." He said, albeit with a smirk in his voice and I giggled.

"I should think so." The sound of an elderly voice came from the direction of the doorway and we scrambled to our feet. Standing there was James' father, Mr Potter and a blonde lady who I assumed to be his mother. "I see you have invited a friend over, James."

"Are you in trouble?" I whispered to him.

"I don't know." He whispered back as his parents moved closer to us.

"Is that Miss Towery?" Mr Potter peered at me and then smiled. "How are you, dear?"

"Very well, thank you, Sir." He waved a hand at me.

"Everyone here calls me Pa P." I wasn't yet comfortable with that but nodded anyway.

"Now, now, Charlus." Mrs Potter stepped closer to me. "I don't think the young lady is quite ready for such familiarity. You must forgive Gryffindors, my dear; formality is not their natural language." She said kindly and I cocked my head in question.

"Perhaps some clarification, Dorea." Mr Potter leaned into his wife with a smile and she smiled back.

"What I am attempting to say, my dear, is that it is refreshing to have another Slytherin in the house." She leaned in and whispered to me. "I've been out numbered for some time." I chuckled quietly and nodded.

"James was just telling me of you purpose here." Mr Potter stepped up to me, trailed by the three boys. "This young lady has been looking after our sons for the last two weeks, dear."

I listened as the boys relayed the main points of my stay here, from the care taken of Sirius while he was unwell to making sure the boys had food after they'd eaten everything in the first week. They also told the story of Sirius riding the broom around the chandelier and how I managed to get him down. Mrs Potter smiled indulgently at me when mention was made of the Calming Draught I slipped into his butterbeer.

"Honestly, I didn't know it would knock him out." I muttered uncomfortably and Mrs Potter placed her hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright, dear. From the sounds of things you made up for it nicely. Now, I'm also told that you are to be staying for the rest of the holidays, as your own home is full of refugees." I nodded as she led me back into the house and to the kitchen. "Terrible business with the Prince girl, I went to school with her mother. Such a waste, such a terrible waste."

"My concern now is that it will be used by the Dark Lord to justify his purpose. The attack itself wasn't politically motivated, but it will be made to appear that way."

"Nothing much can be done about that, my dear. You are doing what you can by leading the younger Slytherins down a different path. I also have heard on the rumour mill that you have been somewhat successful. Two Slytherins denied their allegiance to You-Know-Who."

"Who was..." I broke off as the answer came to me. "Dorian Greengrass." Mrs Potter smiled at me.

"You are a sharp one, Miss Towery."

"Ashe." I said. At her look I clarified. "My name is Ashlee, but all of my friends call me Ashe."

"Well then, now you must call me Ma P." She patted my hand and stood from the table as the boys and Pa P entered through the door. With the return of James' parents I no longer had to cook for the boys, not that it was really a burden as I enjoyed having the kitchen to myself for once. But Ma P would hear nothing of it and I was banished from the kitchen along with the men. I spent my days attempting to play chess, Remus was very patient in trying to teach me the strategies of the game but I was soundly beaten every time.

Little more than a week before we were set to start, the letters arrived from the school with our booklists. On sighting the contents of the letters, Ma P announced that we were due for a visit to Diagon Alley. We had barely organised ourselves to leave when two more owls flew through the window, one landing in front of James and the other in front of me. James shot me a curious look before taking the letter from his owl. The owl in front of me extended its leg with a bored air about it and I took the letter. It had a Hogwarts seal on the back of it which I broke with only a moment's hesitation.

_Dear Ashlee Towery,_

_After due consideration, it is the decision of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that you be appointed to the position of Head Girl. The duties involved with this position are entailed below:_

_Chairing the meetings of the Prefects_

_Lead the prefects in their duties_

_Liaise between the Headmaster and Professors and the Prefects._

_Ensure the welfare of the students under your care._

_Other duties as requested._

_You will be sharing these duties with Gryffindor student James Potter._

_We wish to congratulate you on your appointment and bid you luck in your position._

_Warm Regards,_

_Lucius Malfoy  
On behalf of the Board of Governors._

I looked up from the letter to James to find him looking at me and smiling.

"Congratulations." We both said at the same time and laughed.

"What's going on?" Asked Sirius.

"You are looking at the new Head Boy and Girl." James indicated between himself and I. His parents jumped from their seats and pulled him into their arms.

"Congratulations, Son!" Ma P was as proud as anyone I had ever seen. They then turned to me and treated me with the same enthusiasm, much to the amusement of the boys. James beamed as resumed his seat on the floor.

"Are you happy with the appointment?" He asked me suddenly. "I was never a prefect."

"I'm happy for you, but disappointed for both Remus and Sev." I answered and he nodded.

"I have to admit, I thought it would be Lily." I narrowed my eyes slightly at him.

"You were a little dismissive of her when we went to the movies, what was that about?"

"She's got a point, Prongs." Sirius said.

"I'm hoping that if I leave her alone for a bit she'll be more open to it when I ask her again."

"Ooo tactics, how Slytherin."

"Considering the company, I'll be graceful and take that as a compliment."

"Makes a nice change, Prongs." Sirius chipped in.

"What's this, gang up on..." He was cut off by another owl arriving. Looking up as it swooped in through the window; I recognised it as Sev's owl.

"Whose owl is that?" Asked Remus.

"This is Icarus, Sev's owl." I reached out and took the scroll from the bird's leg. As I unrolled it, a cluster of seven potion vials fell out.

"The Prince Boy?" Ma P asked and I nodded. "What's that he's sent you?"

"I don't know..." I trailed off as I read the letter.

_Dear Ashe,_

_This is for the werewolf. He must take one each day for the week preceding the full moon. It will ease the symptoms of the approaching transformation. Studies have also shown that he will maintain his human faculties in his wolf form._

_He may not mix anything with the brew as this will render it ineffective. He may, however, eat or drink immediately after imbibing the formula._

_SS._

_P.S. I regret not being there to watch him drink it, I am told the facial expressions can be...entertaining._

_P.P.S Reggie and I congratulate you on your appointment._

I shook my head at the last two lines and looked at the vials in my hands, then up at Remus. I passed them to him. "These are for you."

"I wouldn't take anything Snape hands me, Moony." James looked at me. "How can we trust that it's safe?" I flicked my eyes to his parents in question and he nodded.

"'Cos he knows I'd kill him if it's not." I turned to Remus. "This is a potion to help with the transformation. He says that it will help you keep your mind in wolf form. He also said that you can't mix anything with it or it won't work. You can, however, eat or drink immediately after it."

He nodded, taking them from my hand. "Why are there seven?"

"You need to take one per day everyday in the lead up to the full moon." I winced a little and decided to tell him. "He also warns that it might be unpleasant to drink." I watched as he uncorked one of the vials and raised it to his lips. He tipped his head back, emptying the potion into his mouth. I hadn't seen a shade of green that colour since leaving the dungeons at the end of school. He choked, gagged and eventually managed to swallow the mud-coloured liquid before jumping to his feet and running from the room. James, Sirius and I jumped up and followed him, watching as he dove into the kitchen pantry and emerged with two full blocks of chocolate.

"That is the most disgusting thing I have ever had in my mouth. And with friends like those two," He pointed at James and Sirius. "It's got some stiff competition." He opened one of the blocks and pushed three full lines of squares into his mouth. "FIf hab be'er be worf id." He said around a mouthful of chocolate.

"Sev gets 'Brewer's Gazette' delivered. If he's brewed something like this then it's because he's read it in the publication. And if it made it in the publication, then it has been extensively tested and gone through peer review. It will do what he says it will do, you can trust in that." He nodded as he struggled to chew the enormous amount of chocolate in his mouth. He was still chewing when the rest of us were ready to head out to buy our books, I noticed that one whole block had disappeared and he was starting on the second.

"Don't make yourself sick, Remus," Ma P warned gently. "It would be a waste to lose one of the doses." He nodded.

"I'm not having anymore now, Ma P, I just wanted to get the taste out of my mouth."

Over the course of the week Remus took all of the doses at the same time of day. He had gotten used to the awful taste and was satisfied with just a small amount of chocolate and a drink of water immediately after the dose. The evening of the full moon, he took himself down into the cellar wrapped in a robe and Pa P shut him in for the night. I had already heard him transform once before, twice if you count my vision, and so I waited for the telltale howls of pain, knowing that while the door to the cellar was heavily warded and strong enough to hold back a werewolf, it was not sound-proof. But there were no howls. The moon rose high into the sky and yet there were no sounds coming from the cellar, barring the odd shuffling, and I fell asleep in my bed listening for my friend.

I rose early the next morning and, dressing quickly, ran down the stairs from my room to the cellar door. James and Sirius were already there and about to open it. They turned at the sound of my approach.

"You can't be here when we open this, Ashe."

"Why not?" I asked, a little hurt.

"Well for one, he's naked." Sirius said. "And secondly, if he's hurt he won't want you to see him like that. You can visit him later when he's pulled himself together if you like." I nodded and left. I was told after breakfast that, not only had he woken and dressed before the door had even opened, but he was relatively uninjured and feeling better than he had in living memory. He was merely a little tired and after a short nap he joined the rest of us for lunch looking like nothing had happened. I told him as much.

"I will have to thank him for the potion when I see him next." He smiled. "I feel really good."

"So, worth it then?" I asked cheekily.

"Definitely."

XXXXX


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**_A/N: Contains violence, coarse language and adult themes._**

Seventh Year

Before we departed for the train I'd had to run home to collect my things for school. Reggie informed me when I arrived that Sev was in the same situation and I had missed him by mere moments. Throwing things into my trunk as fast as I could, I informed Mum that I would be going on the train with the Potters. Not having taken the care to fold things as I usually do, the trunk wouldn't shut properly and I had to get Reggie to sit on it so I could latch it.

"I'll fix it when I get it back to the Potters." I said.

"Have you got your books yet?" Reggie asked and I nodded.

"Mrs Potter even insisted that she would pay for them, as thanks for taking care of 'her boys'."

"Wow, you made an impression then, Head Girl." He smiled. "You know, for the number of titles you are accruing, Princess, you're going to need a badge the size of a car."

"Princess?" I asked, not sure if I should be insulted.

"Princess of Slytherin, of course. The Daughter of Ages, the Muggle-born heir." He smirked at me and placed his finger on his lips in thought. "We should think about getting you a tiara." I punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"I am not wearing a tiara!" I shrunk my trunk and placed it in my pocket. "I need to get back to the Potter's, they'll want to leave soon and I need to squeeze my books in here as well."

"I'll see you on the train. Stay safe, Ashe." I hugged him.

"You too."

Being the only one in the house who was unable to apparate, I had to be taken to the station by one of the other family members. At the sight of another argument brewing, Pa P decided he would do the honours and held his arm out for me. Once again I felt the confining pressure of apparition and I closed my eyes against the sensation. Upon feeling the ground beneath my feet once more I opened my eyes to see that we had been brought to an apparition point around the corner from the main entrance.

We left the small alley and entered the station, crossing the barrier onto the Platform. I stood back and watched as the boys said their goodbyes to Ma and Pa P who then turned to me.

"Thank you once again for coming to our home and helping our boys." Ma P embraced me as she spoke. "You will always be welcome in our home, Ashe. I do hope you come again sometime." I nodded.

"I will thank you, Ma P." I turned to Pa P as he spoke up.

"Don't let these boys get away with too much." He shook his finger at me and smiled.

"I'll try to keep an eye on them." As I turned I spotted a familiar black head and spidery walk. "SEV!" I yelled and propelled myself straight at him. Wrapping my arms around him, I tackle-hugged him, almost knocking him over.

"Oof!"

"Thank you so much. The potion worked really well!"

"Unhand me, woman!" He grumbled at the embarrassment of being embraced in public. "I do not wish to be manhandled in public." He extracted himself from my grasp and dusted himself off. Remus walked straight over to him and held his hand out to shake.

"What she means, Snape, is that your gift was very much appreciated." His hand went untouched.

"I did not do it for your sake, Lupin," He nodded to me. "I would simply not allow _my charge_ to be placed in any more danger than strictly necessary." He made to leave but was stopped by Ma P.

"You must be the Prince boy," She said gently. "I went to school with your Grandmother, and knew your mother. I am sorry for your loss." He nodded to her.

"Thank you." He said and turned to me. "Come, Ashlee. We have a runaway to take care of."

"I'd like to see him," Called Sirius and Sev turned. "If you don't mind."

"This way, then." The five of us entered the train and I turned and waved to the Potters, as did James, Sirius and Remus. We moved through the carriage and to a closed compartment door. Sev knocked a rhythm I didn't know and a returning knock came from the other side of the door. I could feel wards come down and the door opened revealing Reggie. Sirius pushed past all of us and into the compartment, grabbing his brother's left arm and pushing the sleeve up. Not a mark to be seen.

"There's nothing there..." He said, in much the same fashion as he had to me little more than a year ago and looked up from his arm into his brother's eyes. Reggie barely had time to shake his head before Sirius pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Herk!" Reggie choked out and tried to speak. "Ok, Sirius...it's nice...to see you...too."

"I'm just glad to have my little brother back." He said as he released him and Reggie filled his neglected lungs. The rest of us piled into the compartment and I shut the door. It was a little crowded with all these boys and I was placed between Sev and Remus, with James, Sirius and Reggie sitting opposite me. As the train began to move, the compartment door slid open again. Evans stood in the opening, taking in the occupants of the compartment with a confused look on her face. Peter Pettigrew came up behind her, a similar expression on his face.

"Er, ok. What've I missed?" I nodded them in.

"Take a seat." The basics of the situation were explained to Evans and Pettigrew. In the case of the latter, I thought a little too much explanation was given. He was not the person I wanted to know that Reggie was hiding at my house. I glanced quickly at Evans who was now sitting on the other side of James. Her eyes were moving sharply to the left of me, to where I knew that Pettigrew was sitting. I nodded slightly to her, indicating that we would speak later.

"So let me get this straight," The mousy boy squeaked from the corner of the compartment. "First Snape finds his way into the tunnel, no thanks to you and causing Towery to hit you. Then she comes and helps you get better, cooks for you and takes you out. Meanwhile, your brother is hiding at her house from the Dark Lord because he didn't want the Mark. Now we're all friends?"

"Something like that." James said cryptically and Sev snorted.

"'Friends' is a strong word..." He muttered.

"Perhaps, but it's a start." James shook his head. "I don't get you, Snape, you're in the inner circle of Death Eaters and yet..."

"I think this is a conversation for another time." I cut him off before he could say too much in front of Pettigrew. "For now, we need to do a patrol of the train. Remus, you go with James, I'll take Evans, Sev, it's you and Reggie. Take a carriage each and meet back here in thirty." Evans and I moved through the train, knocking on doors and checking that all was well. Finally I found a compartment that was unoccupied and pulled her in, shutting the door.

"This isn't about patrolling the train, is it?" She asked and I shook my head.

"You have something you wish to tell me?" I asked.

"Yes. I noticed toward the end of last year that Peter had changed his routine. I just wasn't able to corner you before now." She sat down. "What do you think he's up to?"

"I don't know." I lied, rubbing my brow as I sat opposite her.

"What should we do?" I shook my head.

"I'm not sure, but I'd be inclined to be careful around him, and I think this needs to stay between you and I for now." We sat in silence for a long minute before I stood and indicated she follow me. "Come on, we'd best be getting back."

XXXXX

"Guess what?" James said to me as the prefects filed into the classroom for the start of year meeting.

"What?"

"You're chairing the meeting." He smiled a toothy grin.

"WHAT?" He laughed.

"Oh come on it can't be that hard."

"Wonderful, Potter. Put her in front of everyone." Sev grumbled under his breath.

"Quiet!" Remus and I both hissed to him and he looked up, not realising he had not been heard. Reggie belted his arm and he grunted.

"Have I missed something?"

"NO!" The four of us said in union. _'Because that's not suspicious at all.'_

"Uhuh." He didn't look convinced. Remus opened the door and the group of us filed in, closely followed by Evans. "You're still chairing the meeting." I shook my head and stood at the front of the room. James took the seat beside mine and the rest of the crew sat at the front of the group facing us.

"Welcome to the new year at Hogwarts and congratulations to the new prefects joining us this year. Many of you will know the new Head Boy, but I'll introduce him anyway, James Potter. I realise that you may be confused at the appointment as he was not a prefect, but this is not strictly a prerequisite. For those of us who have been newly appointed to their posts this year, I would like to give an overview of our roles here. Our primary responsibility as prefect is to patrol the halls of the school afterhours. We can award and deduct points to our own houses, but we should not deduct points from other houses. This is not a hard and fast rule, but please be aware that if I hear of any abuse of this, the culprit will be dealt with quickly and severely. It is also our responsibility to ensure the safety of the students in our care and as such we may be called on to lead them away from trouble as required.

"We are in dark times, there is no denying that. The people I see in front of me are the leaders in the school. Many of your faces I recognise from the battle at the end of last year. You all know the threat we face. Some have had closer contact with this darkness than others. And I know that some of you will be tempted to turn your back on your duty as this darkness grows. You all know who I am, and what I have done. And you all know that I stand against the darkness. Five of you, in particular, heard what I had to say just before Christmas last year. I restate myself again. Should any of you or those in your charge, regardless of house, need to speak with me about sensitive issues, my door is open. At all hours. We are a team; our duty is to this school, its students and its staff. Our duty is to protect it from outside threats, and I expect you all to work as a team, act like a family. Regardless of house affiliation, or any other segregating factors you can think of." The front row of the room erupted into applause, and I snuck a look to the side of me at James. He was looking up at me with a pleased look on his face. "Now, James, would you like to say anything?" He stood from his place.

"I don't know what I can say to top that, other than my own congratulations to the new prefects this year." He stopped and waited for the twittering of return well wishes. "As Ashe stated, I wasn't a prefect so this is all a bit new for me but I will learn as fast as I can, and with a Head Girl of the calibre of the lady beside me I don't think that will be very long at all. Ashe, I'm going to hand this back to you again before I put my foot in it." There was a smattering of laughter around the room as he sat down. I shook my head as I stood again.

"Thanks, here I was hoping to palm this part of the meeting off." Again there was a bit of laughter throughout the room. "Ok, now the fun part. Assignment of patrol duties. I'd like to keep the duties roster as similar to last year as humanly possible. So the evening that you were all assigned to last year will stand this year. All we have to do is assign you, James, a roster position and then roster on the new fifth year prefects." Barely half an hour later the new prefects were assigned to their roster positions. The assignment of patrol to James was left until we were back in our shared sitting room between our Head Boy and Head Girl rooms.

In the privacy of our room we discussed the issue of patrol duties and keeping his promise of staying with Remus. We both agreed that one need not cancel out the other. I proposed assigning him to patrol on the opposing nights to Remus would allow him to keep him company on the nights of the full moon without neglecting his duties. I reminded him that as the Gryffindor Head Boy the welfare of his students is part of his duty. He smirked at my words and agreed that this was the best plan.

Other than the fact that we had class, it was like the holidays had never ended. Each afternoon when I returned from classes, I came back to find that our sitting room was full of boys. Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew were regular visitors, as were Sev and Reggie. Our group now had our own mixed common room. When full of both Gryffindors and Slytherins, the tension was clear, but the peace was kept nonetheless.

From my room I heard a knock at the door to the sitting room. The sound of the door swinging open came only a second later. "Snape." James said shortly.

"Potter." I heard him reply. Tensions had not eased yet.

"I'll get her for you."

"No need, I can find her myself." I moved to the door of my room and down the short flight of stairs to the sitting room. "Ashe, I have some disturbing news."

"Go on," I pointed him to the couch and he took a seat. I sat down next to him and James took the seat opposite.

"I didn't notice on the night of the feast, but having done a check just recently I have noticed a drop in the number of Slytherins in the dorms. Some of the girls you had Reggie and I separate and ward in have since gone missing."

"Which girls were they?" Asked James.

"You heard that the Dark Lord is seeking a very particular Slytherin?" Sev asked and James nodded.

"I heard something about the Daughter of Ages, but I don't understand the term." The door to the sitting room opened again and Remus and Sirius stepped through.

"What's happened?" Asked Remus.

"Some of the Slytherin girls have gone missing." I said.

"So?" Asked Sirius and I looked at him incredulous.

"Are you kidding?" I shook my head and indicated that Sev should continue.

"As you all know, the Dark Lord is seeking the Daughter of Ages. The Daughter of Ages is a Muggle-born witch in Slytherin whose arrival has been prophesied for some time. It is said that she is armed with some special power and will tip the balance. It does not, however, say which way. Hence the reason the Dark Lord is so keen to get his hands on her. All of the girls who have gone missing between the night of the battle and the beginning of this school year are the ones Reggie and I identified as being 'at risk'."

"Just how many Muggle-borns have been sorted into Slytherin?" Asked Remus, looking straight at me.

"In the last three hundred years, I know of only one." I answered and he seemed to take the hint to stop staring at me.

"Does anyone actually know who this girl is?" Asked Sirius.

"As of this moment, the Daughter of Ages remains anonymous." Sev answered.

"Have you heard anything from the other side about these girls yet?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I haven't been called since the night Reggie went missing. That was before these girls started to disappear."

"That's not all," Said Remus. "I've heard from some of the other Prefects that attacks on the homes of some of their own students are increasing. Ashe, are you ready to make a move on him yet?"

"No, if I move now I'll lose. I can't risk that. We'll just have to do what we can to protect the students while we're here. Can you get the word out to the other prefects to warn their students to be careful with their details? If the Dark Lord can't find them, he can't hurt them. And they are to go nowhere on their own."

"Is there nothing else that can be done?" Asked James.

"Probably not." I held my hands out. "I can protect them here, but in their own homes I'm powerless."

XXXXX

I was wrong. Catastrophically wrong. I sank down to the couch in the sitting room as Sev, having just busted through the door, informed me that Reggie had been missing since mid morning Saturday.

"What do you mean missing?" Yes it was a stupid question, but I just couldn't understand how he had been taken from the school grounds.

"No one saw him leave, Ashe. Or so they say." Sev knelt in front of me where I sat on the couch. "I knocked on his door this morning and there was no answer. When I asked around the common room no one had seen him since breakfast yesterday."

I sat with my head in my hands and Sev got up from the floor and sat down next to me. The door opened and James walked in followed by the rest of the Marauders.

"What's happened?"

"Reggie has been missing since yesterday." Sev answered for me.

"Wormtail, go find Dumbledore," Said James. "Tell him Regulus Black has been taken off the school grounds." The mousey boy nodded and scurried back out the door. Remus took the seat on the other side of me.

"I don't know what to say, Ashe..." He was cut off by a pounding on the door to the sitting room. "That was fast."

James opened it and Reggie ran in, hysterical, and shut the door. I stood and grabbed him around the shoulders.

"Where have you been?" I asked, a little louder than I intended.

"I...I...Ashe, I'm sorry." He wailed, tears beginning to stream down his face. "I didn't want to but she came and dragged me from the common room. I didn't want to but they made me. I didn't want to..."

"Didn't want to what?" I looked him in the eye and it dawned on me. "Oh no. Reggie, no!" I pushed his left sleeve up and there it was, black and red and still very angry on his arm. The Dark Mark. He was openly sobbing now, and I pulled him into my arms. He buried his face into my shoulder, clinging to me as if his life depended on it.

"I didn't want to, but they tricked me." His voice cracked and he grasped me tighter.

"I will fix this, Reggie. I promise you that. I will find away to fix this, if it's the last thing I do. Do you hear me?" He untangled himself from me and nodded. "Come up to my room." I pulled him up the stairs and to my bathroom, watching as he washed his face before turning to me. His face was still blotchy and his eyes red-rimmed. With my wand I removed the damage caused by his distress and he. He pulled himself together before my eyes, returning to the proud Pure-blood he was.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Like nothing has happened," I grasped his shoulders. "Now you are going to walk very calmly back down to the Slytherin common room and play the good Slytherin. Regardless of how you feel about this," I pointed to his left arm. "You need to do whatever it takes to survive. You are no good to me dead, Reggie." I watched as his face moulded itself into an aloof expression and he nodded to me.

"Will you walk me to the door?" He offered me his arm and I took it. We moved back down the stairs to the door and he opened it. He turned back to me as he exited the sitting room. "I'll see you at breakfast then." I nodded and shut the door behind him. Letting out a long breath, I turned to the boys behind me.

"When will I have to stop losing my kids?" I shook my head and left the room, the question still hanging in the air.

I woke to the sound of knocking on my door. Pulling myself from the comfort of my bed, I wrapped a school robe around my night dress and opened the door. Standing on the other side of it was Reggie.

"Morning, Ashe!"

"This is odd; usually you jump on me to wake me up." I followed him down the stairs to the sitting room. "How's the arm?"

"For the first couple of days it looked really nasty, but now it's not too bad. The scabs have come off and now it's just the Mark." He pulled a small package out of his robes and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Open it." He said, smiling at me. I pulled apart the cloth the object was wrapped in and a small golden cup rolled into my palm. My surprise must've been written all over my face, because he chuckled.

"You...How?"

"Bella took me down to her vault and told me I could have anything I wanted out of it. Her gift for getting my act together and 'doing the worthy thing'." I laughed at his raspy impression of his deranged cousin.

"And you wasted your gift on this?" I looked at him impressed.

"Hell no!" He smirked at me. "I took the biggest emerald ring I could find and pocketed this while she was gushing over my choice." I threw my head back and laughed, earning a smile from him and the slamming open of my roommate's door. I wrapped the cup back up and stowed it into my robes. James came shuffling down the stairs bare-chested and in a pair of shorts.

"Mornin'," He cracked open an eyelid and peered out at the two of us as he made his way to the service parchment. Taking the quill he wrote down an order and then collapsed onto the couch opposite us. "What are you doin' here this early, Black?"

"Had a message to deliver to Ashe," He said cryptically. "Now I must be off, Sev wanted me to get him up early. He's helping me with potions and we're working on one this morning." He stood and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I've ordered some coffee, want some?" Asked James and I smiled.

"Thanks but no, I don't touch the stuff." I stood and headed back to my room.

"Where you goin'?"

"To put some clothes on, and I suggest you do the same!" I called over my shoulder as I walked up the stairs. Shutting the door, I stowed the cup in the bottom drawer of my desk, warding it heavily and placing a silencing charm over it. Quickly pulling some clothes on, I left my room and rejoined James in the sitting room. He hadn't moved and I shook my head.

"I am not a morning person." He grumbled and I laughed.

"I noticed." The coffee service appeared and he dove on it like a starving man. "Interesting that you were up early when Sirius was sick and again when Remus was in the cellar."

"I didn't go to bed those nights," He picked up his cup and downed half of it in a single gulp. "Worry keeps me awake."

I nodded. "Nothing keeps me awake. If I want to stay awake I have to stay on my feet. If I lie down, I'm toast." The door flew open again and the Marauders and Evans piled into the room. At the sight of her, James jumped up from the couch and ran to his room, shutting the door. I just laughed and shook my head.

"Was he only wearing boxer shorts?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yep."

"Well at least you're dressed," She sat down next to me and James' door opened again and He stepped out, this time decently dressed.

"I got woken up this morning by a visitor."

"Who?" Asked Sirius.

"Reggie."

"How is he after being Marked?" Asked Pettigrew.

"How did you find out about that?" Remus and Sirius rounded on him. I felt my eyes narrow a bit at the brief moment of panic that crossed his face.

"Er, you said something a couple of nights ago. Mumbling in your sleep I think." Remus raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I glanced at Evans to find her staring at me. I looked away to James, who was looking at Pettigrew with a furrow in his brow. He turned to Sirius.

"Have you started muttering in your sleep, Pads?" Sirius shrugged.

"How should I know, I'm asleep at the time." I glanced back at Evans and quirked an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you should think about placing silencing charms on your bed, Sirius." I said drawing the attention of the whole group. "So that you don't air all of your dirty laundry in your sleep." I risked a quick glance to Remus. The set of his jaw told me he caught on to what I was hinting at. I didn't linger long enough to see whether or not he agreed with me.

"She's right, Pads," Said James, who had not realised my true meaning. "If you are muttering in your sleep, you might accidently spill some beans. We've already had a security breach." At the mention of his indiscretion with Sev the previous year he coloured a little.

"Yeah, okay." He said quietly and Remus wrapped his arm around his shoulders. I glanced quickly at Pettigrew to see him glaring at me. I allowed a ghost of a smirk to touch my lips, just enough to let him know that I knew. His eyes widened and he stood abruptly.

"Where are you off to, Wormtail?" Asked James.

"I have to get going, assignments." He said simply, Remus and Sirius rose as well along with Evans.

"We've got to get going as well," Remus said. He looked directly at me. "I have a bit of work to do. I'll see you later."

XXXXX

"Come quickly, please!" A little Hufflepuff girl came running into our sitting room while James and I were working on a Transfiguration essay. I stood quickly and moved in front of the girl, kneeling to be eye level with her.

"What's the matter, little one?" She was white as a sheet and trembling.

"He's here, please come quickly. He's in the Entrance Hall and he's got Matty." She grasped my robes and tried to pull me along. I stood and allowed her to take my hand.

"Who's here?" I asked.

"You-know-who!" She cried. "He's got my friend!" I ran out the door, James and the little girl hot on my heels. Down the stairs and through the corridors to the Entrance Hall. I walked to the middle of the group of students, all huddled around the edges of the Entrance Hall, to the figure standing in the centre. The Dark Lord stood there, a little Hufflepuff boy suspended upside down in the air, surrounded by the highest members of his inner circle.

"Put him down." I barked out and he turned towards me. He smiled that cold, evil smile of his but made no move to right the boy. "Put. Him. DOWN!"

"Ah, Ashlee."

"PUT HIM DOWN!" I roared at the beast in the centre of the Hall. His followers backed off a little, unused to having anyone yell at their master and unsure of what he would do in retaliation. He flicked his wand and the little boy crashed to the floor, a little bruised but otherwise fine. "On your feet, boy, and come here." The little boy scrambled to his feet and rushed to stand beside me. Not once did I take my eyes off the Dark Lord.

"Ashlee, there is no need for hostility."

"James, come get him." Out of the corner of my eye I could see the boy pulled back towards the crowd behind me.

"Ashlee, Ashlee. It gives me great pleasure to see you again, looking so well." He began to circle me and so I circled him, the crowd parting to get as far away from the two of us as possible.

"Your concern for my welfare is heart-warming, Tom." I didn't miss the fleeting sneer at the sound of his birth name.

"If you would be so kind as to divulge the names of your rescuers, so I can bestow them with a fitting reward." _'Like hell I would.'_

"While I am humbled that you would honour those loyal to me in that way, I have always believed that good deeds are best done in private." _'That means no, snake-face.'_

"Is that so, Ashlee?"

"You bet your life, Tom."

"My name is Lord Voldemort, Ashlee. You would do well to remember that." He was getting angry; I could see his eyes beginning to flash red from where I stood.

"I told you once before, _Tom_," I emphasised his name, earning another sneer. "You are not, nor will you ever be, my Lord."

"That is your final word?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous. My hand twitched, ready to go for my wand at any second.

"Unless you want another round of nasty name calling." I said smartly. He was fast but I was faster.

"Avada..."

"Expelliamus." His wand flew out of his hand and into mine, with barely a fraction of a second's hesitation I snapped it over my knee, throwing the two pieces in opposite directions and he howled with rage. Throwing himself at me bodily, he wrapped his hands around my neck, pushing me into the nearest wall. The crowd parted as he thrust me backwards. He had a tight grip, I could feel the blood pooling in my face and my lungs straining for oxygen. I kicked for his groin but missed, he sidestepped the strike and his hands tightened on my throat. My vision began to blur and I clawed at his hands and face.

"That is enough!" A booming voice entered my consciousness and the hands on my throat loosened their hold. As he let go of me, I slid down the wall and to the floor, my hands flying to my neck where his hands had been squeezing only moments before and gulping for air. I looked to the source of the voice and I could see the Headmaster standing in the doorway to the castle, having returned from his visit to London. "You will not attack my students while in this castle, Tom. I would ask you to leave now."

"I want the Daughter of Ages, Dumbledore. You will not stop me from seeking her out."

"I cannot stop you from searching for her, Tom. I can, however, stop you from coming here and seeking her in person. You will not remove any student, regardless of their house, from this school without their consent. You have already taken too many young people under your influence, many of them with no other option than to join you. Leave now, Tom. Never approach these grounds again." The Headmaster looked around the Dark Lord to me, still on the floor behind him. "Mr Potter, please help our Head Girl to her room. I think a quiet evening in would be beneficial after the excitement of this evening."

"Potter..." I heard the Dark Lord mutter and he turned to glare over his shoulder at the Gryffindor now pulling me off the floor and through the doors of the Entrance Hall.

"That was incredible." He said as he pulled me up the stairs and to our sitting room. "I thought his face was going to explode a few times there. And then you took his wand and snapped it!" I nodded and swallowed, my throat beginning to feel thick.

"Thanks, I think I just need to go to bed." He nodded and I left the room, walking up the stairs and shutting my door.

I woke the next morning feeling as if those hands with the iron grip were still wrapped around my throat. It hurt to swallow. I stood from the bed and dressed, then made my way out of my room and down the stairs. James was already there, dressed and working on his essay again. He heard me come down the stairs and turned to me.

"How's the throat?"

"Sev..." I managed to rasp out and he moved directly to the fireplace. Throwing in some floo powder, he called for the Slytherin common room.

"What do you want, Potter?" I heard Sev call through the floo.

"You need to come through now." He said and without hesitation, Sev stepped out of the fireplace. "You heard what happened last night?"

"I did." His eyes fell on me and I indicated to my throat. He nodded. "Sit. Take the cardigan off."

I struggled to pull it off and I felt hands help me lift it from my body. Ripping it off my head, James threw it onto the other couch. Sev undid my tie and pulled that off as well, then undid the top three buttons on my school shirt. His eyes widened at the sight of my throat.

"That bad?" I whispered and he glared at me.

"Silence." He barked and reached into his bag. He pulled out a pain potion and uncorked it. "Drink."

"Does he bark out orders like this all the time?" James asked me and I nodded before downing the potion. I winced as I swallowed.

"I wouldn't have to if you could keep yourself out of trouble. What were you thinking last night?" The pain in my throat disappeared and I flexed my neck.

"What was I supposed to do Sev? He was right here!"

"How about not painting a bigger target on your back." He sneered at me. "Hold open the sides of your shirt." I did as I was told and he scooped a small amount of a salve out of its container. He spread it on my skin and massaged it into my neck. I could feel the effect of it as my skin warmed and then cooled, the bruise fading away to nothing.

"The target is as big as it can get, Sev. I'm not afraid of him." His fist pounded his knee.

"You should be, Ashe." He shook his head. "And now you've snapped his wand. He's going to be out for blood."

"What should she do then?" Asked James.

"It doesn't matter what I tell her she should do, Potter, she won't do it anyway." He shook his head and turned back to his bag, digging in it once more. He retrieved a now familiar cluster of seven vials and handed them to James. "He must begin the course tonight."

"Thanks," He said and Sev stood from the couch. He nodded and left the sitting room. James turned back to me. "I still don't get him."

"The mystery of Severus is far from straight forward." I said as I pulled my uniform back on and headed for breakfast.

XXXXX

Only two nights later came a knock at the door of our sitting room. I looked at James curiously before standing and opening it.

"Good Evening, Miss Towery." Professor McGonagall stood on the other side of it. I could tell from her face that something was not right. "Mr Potter, you are to come with me to the Headmaster's office immediately."

"Professor?" He looked worried, and I didn't blame him. The Professor looked distraught.

"I'm sorry Potter, but this cannot be discussed here. Please follow me." She turned and left the room, James in tow. I watched as the door closed behind them, wondering what could possibly have happened. I had only been sitting there for a short time when the fireplace flared to life.

"James, darling?" It was Ma P.

"Ma P, is everything ok? James just left for the Headmaster's office with Professor McGonagall. I got the impression that something is wrong."

"Something is very wrong, my dear. Our house was attacked by Death Eaters tonight. Would you please come through and we'll explain everything?" I nodded and stepped through the floo. To my surprise I landed in my own living room, the Potters sitting and my mother handing them each a cup of coffee. "Only half an hour ago a group of eight Death Eaters arrived on our door step. Charlus went out to meet them and ask them to kindly leave. A duel began, but he was out numbered. Within minutes we were overrun and in danger of being killed."

"Nate and I heard the scuffle begin," I turned to Dad and listened as he told his side of the story. "The two of us each took a rifle and some ammunition and went to investigate what was going on. Reggie explained the killing curse to us, so as soon as I heard those two words I fired."

"Your step-father saved my life, Ashe." Pa P said, picking up where Dad left off. "Three of them were dead before they realised what was going on. Dorea and I were able to dispatch the other five. We are, however, now in the situation where our yard is full of dead Death Eaters,"

"And your son likely thinks he's an orphan." I nodded. "Alright, first thing's first. I need to get back to the school and update those currently in the Headmaster's office of the true nature of the situation." I grabbed a handful of floo powder and called for the Head Boy and Girl room. Stepping through, I came face to face with Remus.

"Where have you been?" He asked. "Sirius got taken to the Headmaster's office by McGonagall and now I can't find James. What is going on?"

"Come with me, I'll explain when we get there." I exited the rooms James and I shared, followed by Remus, and warded the door. Together we ran through the corridors to the Headmaster's office. The stairs had already risen so we had to climb to the top. As I set foot on the landing, the door opened and a devastated Professor McGonagall was leaving the office.

"Miss Towery, there is no need for you to be here this evening. I..."

"There's every need, Professor, I have information that is relevant to the conversation currently taking place."

"I do not understand how you found out about this but..."

"They're alright." I cut her off again, tired of the bickering, and she took a small step backwards.

"What did you say?" She asked, her hand over her heart.

"They're alright." I repeated and she ushered Remus and I into the office.

"Ashlee, Remus," The Headmaster met us at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"The Potters are alright." I said once the door had shut behind us. James and Sirius were seated in front of the Headmaster's desk, their heads in their hands. I moved to kneel in front of James. His shoulders were shaking and I heard a sniffle. "James, look at me."

He shook his head, not looking up. "They're gone."

"No they're not. Your parents are fine." He looked up sharply at my words.

"What are you saying?" He didn't believe me. "Why are you saying this?"

"James, listen to me. They are fine, they are at my house. They are fine. There was a Death Eater attack on your house, but your parents were not harmed. My Dad and brother intervened, killing three of them before they realised what was going on and your parents took out the other five. All of the bodies in your front yard are those of Death Eaters."

"How did they intervene, Ashlee?" The Headmaster asked and I turned to answer him.

"Dad is a Vietnam veteran; he and my brother took a rifle each and went to investigate the disturbance at the top of the street."

"Can I see them?" Asked James and Sirius nodded, wanting to go as well.

"They're waiting for you." I stood and made my way to the fireplace in the Headmasters office. Calling once again for my house, I stepped back and allowed the Potters to come through. James and Sirius flew into their arms, clinging tightly to them. The Headmaster walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Ashlee, if all of the Death Eaters were killed then the Dark Mark has not been cast. I need you to finish the task for me, for them." He nodded towards the family currently being reunited. "Take James with you; make it look as though the attack was successful." I nodded my understanding and stepped forward.

"James, I need you to come with me right now. We don't have much time."

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To your house, we need to make the attack appear to have been successful, or your house will be overrun and your parents will not be safe."

"Charlus, Dorea, I am afraid we will have to place you in hiding." The Headmaster walked to them as James and I approached the floo. I watched as he took a handful of powder and called for his house. He swept his arm out, allowing me to go through first.

He stepped out behind me and brushed himself off. "How are we going to do this?"

"You are going to find two items of appropriate size and transfigure them into the bodies of your parents." He closed his eyes in revulsion and I placed my hands on his shoulders. "I know it's distasteful, but it has to be done." He left to find two items and I walked out the front door. Going over the bodies I found each one that had been taken down by a rifle and magically sealed the wounds in the bodies. I finished with a reparo, fixing the holes in the fabric caused by the bullets, finishing off the last one as he exited the house carrying two bags of potatoes. He dumped them on the lawn and drew his wand. With a swish and a flick they morphed into the bodies of Ma and Pa P and he looked up at me, clearly disgusted with himself.

"What's left?" He asked.

"Only this," I raised my wand to the sky over the Potter residence and drew a breath. "Morsmordre!" The ugly stain of the Dark Mark formed in the sky, the mouth opening and the snake sliding out.

"What the..."

"Come on, we need to get out of here before they show up." I grabbed his hand and ran down the street to my house. Mum had seen us coming and opened the door as we ran across the lawn. She shut it behind us.

"All done?"

"Yep." I turned to her before I reactivated the floo again. "Don't answer the door to anyone, keep the lights out and stay quiet."

"I thought you said this place was unplottable?"

"It is, but it doesn't hurt to be cautious as well." I heard Dad approach us and I turned. "I removed all traces of the bullet holes, so there's nothing tying you to the attack."

"What about the noise?" He asked.

"The Headmaster will have to deal with that."

"Thank you, Sir, for coming to my parents' aid." James held his hand out and Dad shook it.

"You must be James then," James nodded. "Thanks for giving my daughter a bed in the holidays."

"It was more a benefit to us, to be honest. We hadn't eaten properly in days before she arrived."

"Ok, we have to be getting back." I said before the gush party got into too much of a swing. I pushed James towards the floo and took a handful of powder, calling for the Headmaster's office.

"Is it done?"

"Yes, Headmaster, may we come through?" He opened the gateway and I stepped through, followed by James.

"How can you cast the Dark Mark?" He turned to me once we'd entered the office. "I thought only Death Eaters could cast it."

"Miss Towery has had Death Eater training, as you well know, Mr Potter. She understands how they think, knows the Dark Mark intimately and as such is able to conjure it. As we have seen this evening, it is a skill we may need in the future. Now, let me be clear to all of you. In no way does this compromise Miss Towery's allegiance. She remains loyal to the cause she has sworn herself to."

XXXXX

Present Day

"It's not that I doubted you, it's just that I was shocked that you could conjure it without having taken the Mark." James clarifies as I pause to gather my thoughts.

"Oh, and I knew that at the time as well. It couldn't possibly have occurred to you that I could do it without having been initiated."

"If I remember correctly, that wasn't long before the big announcement." Sirius says slowly, his eyes never leaving mine and I nod slowly.

"Actually I think it was only about a week afterwards."

XXXXX

Seventh Year

The floo flared to life in our sitting room and the face of the Headmaster materialised. "Ashlee, please come through immediately. James, please find Miss Evans and Mr Black and bring them with you." The fire died down and James looked at me.

"What now?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Whatever it is it's not going to get better the longer we stand here." I flooed straight to the Headmaster's office. He was seated behind his desk, looking older than I've ever seen him. "Headmaster, what's wrong? Are my parents okay?"

"You're parents are fine, Ashlee. What I have to say tonight I wish to say only once, so please no questions until the others have arrived." _'And now I'm really nervous.'_

Mere moments passed and soon the office door opened, James, Evans and Sirius walking through. "What's this about, Professor?" Asked Evans.

"I have some disturbing news that affects the four of you." He began. "As you all know, from the battle at the end of last school year, Tom Riddle is seeking a young lady known as the Daughter of Ages. A Muggle-born witch in Slytherin. Now Tom has decided to flush her out by introducing a marriage law. Muggle-borns are to marry Pure-bloods. All witches and wizards aged seventeen years or older and as yet unmarried are to comply on pain of imprisonment in Azkaban. It is to be announced tomorrow."

"But we don't even know who she is yet." Said Sirius.

"Her identity has been known to a handful of staff and students since her arrival." He looked directly at me and I nodded. "She's sitting in this room." Three heads swivelled to look at me. I continued to stare straight ahead, not game to look at any of them.

"Why are we here, Professor?" Asked James.

"I see it as my duty to ensure that a witch such as Lily Evans is kept safe as well. If you agree to the union, Lily."

"Please say yes, Lily." I heard James say quietly. She must've nodded, because his breath came out in a relieved laugh. I could feel eyes burning into the side of my head as I sat there in shock.

"Sirius, I must ask something very special of you. Ashlee will need your protection. We cannot afford for her to fall into the hands of Tom Riddle. Ashlee, I'm sorry. I have no choice." I closed my eyes and nodded once. "I believe the two of you have some discussion to engage in. Please take as long as you need." I heard the door to the office close.

"You," His voice was laced with venom and my eyes snapped open. "It was you the whole time." I turned to him as he stood abruptly. I jumped off the chair and took a step back.

"Pads..." James said quietly.

"You weren't fighting because it was the right thing to do; you were fighting to save your own fucking neck!" He was yelling now and I took another step back, shaking my head.

"Padfoot." James was still trying to interject, but he was beyond reason now. Another step backwards and I could feel the door to the office behind my back. He advanced on me.

"NO!" I turned and opened the door, slipping through it and slamming it shut again. On the other side of it I heard the bang of a body colliding with the wood. I ran down the stairs from the Headmaster's office, tears forming in my eyes. Everything I had tried to keep a secret was going public tomorrow. I ran all the way to my room and shut the door. _'What am I going to do?'_ I slid down the door, tears streaming down my face and sobbing into my hands. _'I have to run.'_ Standing from the floor I piled as much as I could fit into my duffle bag. My books I left behind, not bothering with them. I wouldn't need them anyway. My battle suit was the last to go in and I pulled my quiver onto my back, my bow I carried in my hand. With one last look around my room I opened the door and left the Head Boy and Head Girl Rooms.

I descended the stairs quickly and quietly, looking around to make sure I was not seen. My eyes found Sirius, Remus and James, standing off to the side of the stairs. Remus was shaking his head; James looked hurt, his mouth hanging open. Sirius moved to stand in front of me and I stopped briefly before sidestepping him and walking towards the doors of the castle. Pulling one of them open slightly I slipped through the crack and into the night.

The path to the stables was dimly lit but I could still see enough to make my way without stumbling. All those years in the dungeons had honed my night vision so that I had no trouble negotiating in the gloom. Thowra was in his stall and as I approached him he snuffled at the door.

"Hey, Gorgeous," I said as I opened the stall door. "How would you like to go on an adventure? Just the two of us." I led him out to the saddle wall, where his dragon-hide saddle hung. I draped the blanket across his back and lifted the saddle from the hanger. Placing it on his back I reached under him to fasten the straps. Once it was secure I tied my bag to the back of the saddle and secured the bow to the side. Without hesitation he took the bit and I fastened the bridle.

"So that's it, you're just going to run?" I turned and Sirius was standing in the doorway of the stable.

"Well what else do you expect me to do?" I checked the buckles on the saddle and bridle. "I can't stay here."

"You could stand and fight instead of running like a coward." He stepped forward into the stable, moving towards me.

"What would you know about it," I shook my head and turned to him. "You..." In the doorway of the stable was a unicorn foal, badly injured. It bleated and stumbled another two steps and I ran forward, catching it as it fell. "Get Hagrid. Now." He ran from the stable to the Gamekeeper's hut. Within minutes the booming voice of Hagrid filled the stable.

"Wha's tha matter?"

"The little one came in like this, Hagrid. What do you think did this?" I handed the foal to him.

"Thar's been sommat in tha forest killin' off all kinds of beasts." Hagrid whispered. "I 'aven't sighted it yet but I spoke t' Dumbledore abou' it yesterdi. He was sendin' some o' the teachers..." He was cut off by a loud snarl and a whine of pain coming from the forest. I strode back to Thowra, pulling the bow off the saddle again and ran out of the stable door. Drawing an arrow from the quiver, I ran to the edge of the forest where I had heard the snarl. Lying in a pool of silvery blood was an adult unicorn. I lowered my bow and moved to the body. She was dead. A shadow moved behind me and I drew the string back, spinning on my heel.

"Whoa!" Sirius put both hands in the air in surrender. "Is she..."

"Yeah. But not before she was disembowelled." I pointed to the entrails surrounding her body. "I've never seen this before. Anywhere." Another snarl echoed out of the forest and there was a crashing of undergrowth.

"Look out!" I turned just in time to see a large, dark figure take a swipe at me. It caught me on the ribs, ripping through fabric and flesh and I gasped. Ducking the next blow I drew my bowstring back as far as I could and fired. It sailed the short distance through the air and embedded in the body of the being before me. It struck again, catching me this time across the tops of my legs. I dropped and rolled across the ground, rolling back to my knees and drawing another arrow. I pulled the string back as far as it would go and loosed the arrow.

As it left my bow I whispered "Incendio," and the arrow caught fire, embedding itself in the body of the beast. The creature was instantly engulfed in flames, writhing and screaming as it fell to the ground, disintegrating to ash before our eyes. I lowered my bow and turned to walk back to Thowra, barely taking one step before I fell forward. Walking was just far too painful. There was no way I was going to be able to ride tonight. Sirius jumped forward and caught me before I hit the ground.

"I need to get to Thowra."

"You're not going anywhere but bed tonight."

"No, you don't understand, he can't stay saddled all night, I have to unstrap him."

"Hagrid can fix it; you are going straight to bed." He dragged me back to the castle. The entrance hall was full of students as I was pulled through the castle. He dragged me up the stairs to the Head Boy and Girl rooms and into my bedroom. "Stay here, I will be right back." I was deposited on the bed and kept in place with a glare. He returned to my room within a few minutes carrying a salve. I held my hand out for the container.

"I can take it from here." He shook his head.

"Sorry, this one can't be applied by the patient." He looked me up and down. "Strip." I stood and stared at him, not sure I'd heard correctly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. Strip." He crossed his arms and I got the feeling that he wasn't kidding.

"And why would I do that?"

"This salve has to be used on bare skin, and no coverings can be used until it dries. Now strip, or so help me I will strip you myself." He was serious. I closed my eyes and my hands moved to the buttons on my shirt. I undid each of them in turn and with the last one I pulled the shirt off and flung it to the floor. Moving my hands to my slacks I turned side on, in an attempt to retain some of my dignity. My pants dropped to the floor and I kicked my shoes and socks off. I risked a look towards Sirius. He had turned his head a little, and I reached behind my back to unhook my bra. I peeled it off and dropped it to the floor and then pushed my knickers down. As I stepped out of them I heard him speak again. "Lie on the bed, you can cover yourself for now if you like."

I lay down and pulled the thin cotton sheet over my body. The bed dipped and I closed my eyes as he sat down next to me. I turned my head away from him as I felt the sheet pulled down a little. The sound of the container lid being screwed off was followed by the gentle brushing of his fingers over my ribs and the underside of my breast. My breath hitched and I bit back a sob.

"You know, I don't believe I ever did thank you for looking after me over the holidays, Ashe." He spoke to me in gentle tones, his voice soothing as he applied the salve to my wounds. "You didn't have to help me, but you chose to, and that is something that I will always be grateful for." The sheet was pulled down even further, almost completely off my body and I was exposed to his eyes. I felt his fingers, covered in the sticky substance, brush over the tops of my thighs and the apex between them. "I need you to open your legs a bit; the gashes dip between your thighs as well." I did as I was told, keeping my face away from him, mortified. I was openly crying now, the tears falling down my face and onto the pillow beneath me.

"Please," I didn't know what I was pleading for. He couldn't stop until all of the wounds were dealt with anyway.

"I know, and I'm sorry, Ashe. But I have to." His fingers never stopped spreading the salve as he spoke. Finally he withdrew his hands from my body and stood from the bed. "I'll be staying here for the night, to make sure you are okay. Good night, Ashe." I heard him mutter the incantation to conjure a mattress on the floor and I listened to the sounds of him trying to get comfortable. Exhaustion over took me and I fell asleep, completely forgetting about my state of undress.

XXXXX

Present Day

"You forced her to strip?" Remus leans around me to glare at Sirius. I can feel the anger rising in him as the whole table turns to Sirius.

"Remus, it's ok..." I place my hand on his arm, but it does nothing to calm him.

"No, it's not, Ashe. It was wrong of him and you shouldn't have had to endure that."

"I was actually going to bring the nurse back and have her apply the salve, but Dumbledore suggested that I do it myself, that it might help us grow closer."

"I trusted you completely from that point onwards." I whisper as I lean over to place a kiss on his lips and his eyes drift closed, a smile spreading across his face.

XXXXX

Seventh Year

I had an itch in the middle of my chest and I moved my hand to scratch at it. The feeling of something crusty falling from my skin and onto the bed woke me from my slumber. I opened my eyes and looked down at myself. I was naked, and the salve was dry and flaky. I sat up and snagged the bed sheet, and as I did I realised that I need to use the bathroom. Standing from the bed, I pulled the sheet around me and moved to the private bathroom in the corner of my room. I nearly tripped over the mattress on the floor and that's when I remembered what had happened the night before. Acquiring my wounds, and Sirius forcing me to strip so he could heal them. I wrapped the bed sheet around my body tighter and stepped quickly to the bathroom.

After relieving myself, I stood in front of the mirror, staring at my reflection. Sleeping in the next room was the boy who, only a few hours ago, forced me to undress in front of him. I had never been so humiliated in my life. But on the other side of the coin, he had turned his head to spare my dignity as much as he could. Someone had to heal me; those wounds wouldn't have healed on their own and he said himself that this salve could not be applied by the person with the wounds. But why did he come for me at all after reacting so badly to me being Muggle-born. In fact why did he react so badly in the first place, I thought the rift between him and his family was that he didn't care when he should have. Nothing made sense and I was giving myself a headache trying to work it out.

"Are you alright?" I turned and he was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, looking at me with an amused expression on his face. He was bare-chested and wearing only his school pants. I nodded. "How are the wounds? Is it alright if I see?" Again I nodded and walked to him. Standing an arm's length from him, I opened the sheet so he could see. He'd already seen it all so what did it matter once more? I stared straight ahead as he bent to get a proper look. "They look good." _'Oh I hope you are talking about the wounds.'_ "You can wash the salve off if you like."

"Okay," I barely recognised the small voice leaving my throat as I closed the sheet again. I turned to walk back to the basin.

"Ashe," He called out. "You don't...you don't have to leave. You could...you know...stay, with me."

"I thought you were against the idea..."

"No, just surprised is all. I don't react well to surprises. I'm sorry." He deflated a little in front of me and I felt sorry for him a little. "I...I'm sorry."

I nodded. "It's okay. For what it's worth, I didn't like lying. I just wasn't ready for everyone to know." I moved so I was standing in front of him again.

"I understand, really I do." He took a breath and let it out again. "Those marks on your back, is that what they did to you?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Can I see them?" He asked quietly and I nodded again, turning my back to him and dropping the sheet a little so that my back was exposed. He lifted my hair out of the way and I could feel the very tips of his fingers brushing downwards over the lines. He stopped at the base of my spine and lifted the sheet, handing it to me so I could wrap myself in it again. "I don't know what to say."

I turned to look at him and smiled. "It's okay; you don't have to say anything. I'm okay now."

He nodded and then looked up at me again. "Is it too early for a hug?" I smiled and shook my head, closing the distance between us and wrapping one arm around his shoulders, the other keeping a firm grip on the bed sheet. A very firm grip, it was Sirius Black after all. He dipped his head to my shoulder and held me tight. The silence was a comfortable one, and it stretched until a yawn over took me.

"I should get cleaned off and dressed." I let go of him and he nodded.

"Want any help?" He looked at me with an open expression. "I give very good sponge baths." And that's when I knew he was playing with me. I narrowed my eyes at him and slapped his arm, earning a laugh. He turned and I shut the door to the bathroom, pulling the sheet off my body and washing the rest of the paste off. Once I was clean and dry, I looked around for something to wear. There was a knock on the bathroom door. A hand came through the opening holding my night dress.

"Thanks!" I took it and pulled it over my head and opened the door the full way. He was standing on the other side of the door with a smirk on his face.

"You're welcome." He said and moved back to the mattress on the floor. As he lay down, I crawled onto my bed and peered over the side at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"I'm going back to sleep."

"Not down there you're not," I said and his expression fell. Before he could misinterpret my words further I held my hand out to him. "I'm decent now, why don't you come up here?" He was off the mattress and under my covers like a shot. He pulled me closer and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"We'll talk in the morning." He said and I drifted off to sleep again.

Something woke me up, an unusual sound coming from my bathroom. I lay with my eyes closed and I heard it again. A groan. Raising my head off my pillow, I listened again and there was another one. I wondered briefly if he was alright, and then I heard him panting. _'Oh!'_ My eyes widened as I realised what was going on in my bathroom. I didn't know whether to roll over and pretend I was still sleeping or what. I certainly wasn't going to go in there. He finished with a strangled yell and after a short minute the door creaked open again. Quickly I shut my eyes and feigned sleep. I heard him pad back across the floor to the bed and pull the sheets back. He slid into the bed behind me and pulled me into his arms again, his face buried in my neck. His breathing slowed again and I thought he'd gone back to sleep so I turned in his arms. His eyes were open and he was watching me.

"Morning," He said, the briefest of smirks gracing his face. _'I think he knows.'_ "How'd you sleep?" His smirk grew even wider and I could feel my face heat up. _'Yep, he knows.'_

"Fine." I squeaked out and then squeezed my eyes shut in embarrassment at the sound of my voice. The rumble of a chuckle started in the centre of his chest and rose to escape his lips. He drew me tighter to him and laid a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"We should get up; we have a family meeting in the sitting room before breakfast." I opened my eyes again and looked at him.

"Family meeting?" He nodded.

"This," He indicated between the two of us. "Is the business of Remus, James and Lily as well."

"Not Pettigrew?" I asked gently as I stood from the bed. He rolled out the other side and retrieved his shirt from the floor.

"I asked Remus to stay with us in the dorm a few nights ago," He buttoned his shirt and turned to me. "As it happens I don't mutter in my sleep. Even if I'm worried about something." He looked at me levelly.

"Interesting," I shrugged and took a clean uniform from the wardrobe. Next I opened the drawer. It was empty, and I remembered that all of my clean underwear was still in my bag in the stables. My shoulders fell in frustration. "Damn."

"What's the matter?"

"All of my stuff is still in the stable." He moved to the corner of the room and picked up my bag from last night.

"No it's not; Hagrid unstrapped your horse and brought your bag up last night." At my look he smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry; he didn't get past the sitting room." _'Oh thank God.'_ I pulled some underwear from the bag and picked up my uniform. "Oh, and the little foal will be fine." I smiled and nodded my thanks, then turned and walked to the bathroom. Closing the door behind me, I dressed quickly and exited the small room again ready for the day. Together we descended the stairs to find everyone else already in the sitting room. They all looked up when they heard us coming.

"You decided to stay." James smiled and stood from his place, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Too many people already knew," I sat down on the couch and Sirius sat next to me. "It was supposed to be kept away from everyone."

"Who knew?" Asked Lily.

"Obviously the Headmaster, as it was he who met me at the door of our house when we arrived. He suspected that I might be sorted into Slytherin so he told me to remain tight lipped about my parents. He was right, but Lucius Malfoy figured it out within an hour of meeting me. It was he who designed my cover story. He also told Severus, believing that I would need help to remain anonymous."

"Snape knew the whole time?" James looked at me incredulous. "But what about what he said at the Lake that day?"

"He has never been so ashamed of anything in his life more than that day." I turned to Evans. "We had strong words only moments after that incident."

"That explains why you hit him like that." Said Sirius.

"The Headmaster also informed Professor Slughorn, as my Head of House he had a need and a right to know. Reggie worked it out a few weeks after he arrived at school. He wanted in on the 'joke', as he put it. He told us both later that he knew who I really was."

"Is that why you chased him out of the hospital wing the morning after you collapsed?" I nodded.

"You collapsed? When? Why?" Asked Sirius.

"All I can tell you is that I made a choice that night. I really can't tell you much more than that. It's important that I don't."

"More secrets?" He asked and I nodded slowly.

"I'll tell you everything one day, when I can. When it's all over. But for now I can't." He nodded his understanding. I turned back to the group to resume my story.

"Professor McGonagall became aware of my true heritage the day I found out I could speak parseltongue." I looked at James. "She was set to hex me when she found out about Death Eater training going on in the Slytherin common room and the Headmaster filled her in so that she would realise I had no intention of joining him."

"Anyone else?" Asked James.

"Just one more person," I turned to Remus and smiled. "I told Remus the same day I told him I knew what was happening to him each full moon,"

"Moony," James breathed.

"Don't blame him, James. We kept each other's secrets. A secret trade." There was a knock at the door. Evans stood and opened it; on the other side were Sev and Reggie.

"Lily." Sev nodded to her and Reggie did the same.

"Evans."

"Ashe, we need to speak now. In private."

"There's nothing you need to say that can't be said in front of all of us now, Snape." Sirius said, no bite in his voice at all. In fact there was a small amount of respect that had never been there before. I turned and smiled slightly to him.

"What?" Sev hissed, low and dangerous. "What is the meaning of this, Ashe?"

"The Headmaster had a meeting with Sirius, James, Evans and I last night..." I didn't need to finish.

"He's not bonding you to that imbecile is he?" He pointed wildly to Sirius and I stepped forward, my hand on his shoulder.

"He's the right choice, Sev. It's over, there is no secret anymore."

"No! I forbid it!" He turned to Reggie. "When do you turn seventeen?"

"May next year," Reggie mumbled out, his head turned down. Sev face palmed and shook his head.

"I don't believe this. How could the old fool be so bloody stupid?" His volume was rising with each word. "Does he actually think that _this_ would be responsible enough to look after you? He's an idiot, a dunderhead, a first class moron. He's..."

"Severus, Stop!" I finally yelled and he looked up sharply. "That's enough. I know you're worried but listen to yourself! This isn't..."

"You know what? You're right." He cut me off and turned to Sirius. "Congratulations, Black, she's _your _problem now. Good luck. You'll bloody need it." He turned and stormed from the room. I winced at the slamming of the door and turned back to Sirius.

"He's really quite sweet when you dig a bit."

"More like a lot." Reggie muttered and I scoffed. "I'm really sorry, Ashe."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Reggie." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Besides, you are like my little brother, it would be weird." He nodded.

"If you say so," He looked up at his older brother. "Make sure you look after her. Sev's right, you'll need all the luck you can get." I waved to him as he turned and opened the door.

"Just how much trouble are you?" Sirius asked as he left the room.

"I kept them on their toes."

The group of us approached the doors to the Great Hall. Sirius was adamant that I would not walk in alone. James, Evans and Remus said they were behind me all the way as well.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked from his place beside me.

"I've kept this secret for six years, and now it's been announced to the world. I'm a little nervous."

"James and I can go in front of you if you like?" Evans said. "I've been Muggle-born since day one, but you've been hiding it." I shook my head.

"This is my fight. I want them to know that I don't need body guards. Besides," I turned to Sirius. "You may well find yourself in greater danger too now. They need to know that you are not left unguarded either." I took my place in front of the doors and was about to take a step forward when two voices called out to us. I turned to see Sev and Reggie approaching us.

"She's not going anywhere without us, Black."

"Welcome back." I said with a grin on my face.

"I thought you said she was my problem?" Sirius said and he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Do. Not. Tempt. Me." I hid my smile and shook my head slightly at Sirius. He took the hint as Sev took his place on the other side of me. Behind us were James and Evans and at the back Reggie and Remus.

"Sev and I can stay with the girls tonight, so Sirius and Potter can be with you if you like," I heard Reggie whisper to Remus as the group stepped up to the doors and waited for them to swing open.

The Hall was dead silent as the seven of us moved through the doors. The first to stand was Pettigrew.

"What's going on?" He called, looking at the unlikely group standing in the doorway.

"MUDBLOOD!" Came a shriek from the Slytherin Table and two of the younger boys stood and pointed. "It's been her all along. We trusted you, you slut!"

"I'm no different to the person I was yesterday, or the day before that. The only difference now is that you know the truth. And not much of a truth it is either. Do you really think this changes anything?"

"It does change things," A Slytherin girl stood from the table. "She's the one who's supposed to tip the balance, Ed. Why do you think this law was brought about? We were all there when she defied the Dark Lord; we all know what he wants. He wants her! Which means he thinks she's important." She moved towards the group of us. "I stand with you, Towery. I don't want to join the man who killed my friend just because he thought she was the one he is looking for."

"Emily Bulstrode," Sev whispered in my ear. "Her parents had her betrothed to one of the Dark Lord's followers."

She nodded and smiled. "Now that's not possible." Her pledge opened a flood gate. Many of the younger students from Slytherin stood and made their way over to me. I took a step forward to greet them. A very small boy with auburn hair and brown eyes approached me and pulled on my robes.

"Don't let them take me." He said in a small voice. I knelt in front of him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He was trembling. "I don't care that you're a Mudblood, I don't want to go to him."

"The first step to that, mate, is to stop using that word." Sirius said and the little boy looked up at him.

"I'll do what I can. What's your name?"

"Ptolemy Ridgebit." My eyebrow rose of its own accord. "I'm convinced my parents hate me. I'd say call me Tom, but it doesn't sound like an appropriate alternative anymore." I huffed out a laugh.

"What about Liam?" He nodded.

"I like it." I smiled and then stood, turning to the rest of the students at the Slytherin Table.

"For those of you left sitting at the table I will say this. Now you know where I stand in this. You know who I am now and you know that I will fight to the very last to take down the Dark Lord. I speak honestly when I say I would rather fight by your side than against you, but that is your choice to make. Should you wish to make that choice, my door is open at all hours."

"I think the excitement this morning has gone on quite long enough." The voice of the Headmaster rang out and all were silenced. "Congratulations on your engagement, Miss Towery. And you on yours, Miss Evans. Now if you would all resume your seats, perhaps we could begin our day."

XXXXX

"I think today went better than we could have expected." James said as soon as the group of us were back in the sitting room. Remus just nodded, he was beginning to get fidgety.

"I need to get going, I can feel it coming." He stood and walked to the door.

"Will you be alright tonight?" Asked James.

"Black and Snape should be here any minute, they..." He was cut off by a knock at the door and he opened it.

"Speak of the devil," I said and walked to the boys, embracing Reggie. I turned to Sev.

"Don't even think of it." He said before I could pounce and turned to Sirius. "We will remain here if you insist on abandoning your future wife for the evening. Oof." I elbowed him in the ribs and Reggie snorted. I moved to Sirius, as I could see the remark beginning to form on his lips.

"He doesn't mean anything by it, that's just him." I whispered to him. There was a low growl from the door and Remus yanked it open, walked through it and slammed it behind him. "Will you be alright tonight?" He nodded.

"He's angry with me, but he won't hurt me. I'll be fine." He turned to Sev. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her tonight, and thanks also for the potion for Remus." He nodded once, sharply and took a seat on the couch in the room. Sirius opened the door and the two boys left the castle for the night.

"Why is Remus angry with Sirius?" Asked Evans.

"Probably because he's taken the wolf's property." Sev indicated to me with his head, not once looking up from the magazine in his hand.

"Severus," I said in warning.

"It's the truth, Ashe. Wolves are territorial and possessive. Even though you had broken up for some time it's likely he still sees you as belonging to him. Did he claim you?"

"Claim me how?" I asked, not sure what he was getting at. He rolled his eyes.

"Have the two of you fucked?" Evans and Reggie both cried out in indignation and my jaw dropped.

"That is none of your..."

"Just answer the question!" He snapped. My face screwed up in anger.

"No." I ground out.

"Well then the pull will likely not be as strong, but make no mistake there is a pull there." He took a breath and looked at me again. "I simply don't want you caught in the firing line of a jealous werewolf, Ashe."

"When will your parents be going into negotiations with Sirius' parents over the binding?" Asked Evans. I just stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"In the wizarding world, the parents of the bride and groom enter negotiations over the terms of the marriage before anything can be done officially. Usually that's something that happens early in the betrothal though. Since this is out of the blue it might be a bit odd to do it." Reggie filled me in. "Besides, it won't be my parents they have to negotiate with. He's been disinherited."

"What?" Sev turned to Reggie. "How is he supposed to support her then?"

"Hey! 'Her' is still sitting here, and I don't need a man to pay my way."

"It doesn't matter, Towery, he will still have to have some kind of life plan together to pitch to your parents." Evans said.

"How do you know so much about it?" Asked Reggie.

"Last night James and I went over what had to be done next. Didn't you and Sirius discuss it?"

I shook my head. "No, he and I were still trying to see eye to eye."

"So who will they have to negotiate with" She asked Reggie. He shrugged.

"Probably Sirius himself, but he'll still need someone to advocate for him." He turned to me. "Doesn't he live with the Potters?"

"Yeah, but they're in hiding."

"The Dark Lord thinks they are dead, Ashe." Sev said. "The attack last week was a success, even the Dark..." He trailed off as it dawned on him. I shot him a toothy grin when he realised who actually conjured the Mark. "You could've filled me in, you know."

"I thought the less you knew the less you would have to deny."

"She's got you there." Said Reggie.

"Hang on; are you saying that the Dark Mark was conjured by someone other than a Death Eater?" Evans' eyes flicked between the three of us.

"You don't have to technically be a Death Eater to conjure the Mark; you just have to be very familiar with it."

"James and I staged the scene to make it look like the attack was a success and to hide the fact that not all of the Death Eaters were killed by his parents."

"Well who else was there?" She asked.

"My Dad and brother came to the rescue armed with rifles. Dad is a Vietnam Veteran."

"Oh." She said.

Very early in the morning I felt the bed behind me dip and two warm arms encircled my waist. I kept my eyes closed as my lips stretched into a smile. "Good Morning."

"Hmmmanph," He was tired, I could hear it in his groan. He buried his face into my neck and his breathing slowed. "He wasn't in pain again, but he wanted to play. Kept us running all night."

"Sounds like you all enjoyed it though. He didn't fight you?"

"Not me, Peter. He didn't want him there." I turned in his arms so I was facing him. "You don't trust him, do you?"

"I never have, there is just something about him that doesn't...fit." I took a breath. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. I do know that I don't mutter in my sleep, which makes me wonder how he knew Reggie had the mark." He laughed. "I'm lying in bed with you, talking about Peter."

"Look on the bright side; you could be lying in bed with Peter talking about me." I said cheekily and he grimaced.

"Cheeky witch." He sobered. "We need to set up a time to meet your parents."

"I know, Evans mentioned it last night. Who will you have advocate for you?"

"Ma and Pa P, they're the logical choice." He huffed. "They're the only choice."

"Reggie said you'd been disowned." He nodded.

"Believe me, that's a plus. I'm not completely destitute though; my Uncle Alphard left a decent amount of gold in his will for me, so I don't have to work if I don't want to."

"But do you want to?" I asked.

"I was hoping to get into Auror Training, but my potions mark might be too low." I smiled. "What?"

"Sev was whinging last night about how you were going to support me. Maybe he'll agree to help you." The look on his face was priceless. "I'll have to pick my moment though. He's still a bit...you know."

He nodded. "Yeah." He smiled at me. "So this is why he's been so protective of you all this time?"

"Yeah. He's been watching over me since I was sorted. That's what I meant when I said he's actually quite sweet."

"I'm glad you had someone looking out for you. Merlin knows I gave you a hard enough time in the beginning. Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Your boggart in third year was going to call you a...you know,"

"Yep."

"How do you feel now that it's out and in the open?"

"Relieved, more than anything else. I'm in more danger now because of it, but I've been in danger since I set foot in the castle, so that's nothing really new. I didn't expect the Slytherins to rally around me so fast after finding out, but then I've also spoken my mind to them a few times so maybe that's the real reason why."

"I'd heard that you'd given them a talking to."

"How did you hear about that?"

"Lily and Remus were talking about the speech you gave at the meeting at the beginning of the year. They said you made mention of another speech that only five of them were there for. It stands to reason that those five were Slytherins." I quirked an eyebrow at him, impressed.

"Not just a pretty face..." He smirked and shook his head.

"I'm smarter than I look, I just don't act it sometimes." His lips moved to one side of his face in thought. "Most of the time."

"We need to get up and get to class. I'll take some notes for Remus today." He nodded and stood from the bed. Picking up clothes from the floor, he began to dress himself.

"I wonder how many coffees James has downed by now." He shook his head. "He hasn't been able to function without the stuff since he tried some on the summer holidays."

"I never saw him drink it while I was staying with you guys."

"He usually didn't hit it until later in the morning, when you were busy with other stuff. Unless he had to be up early, which he does now that he's back at school." He looked down at himself. "I need to move some stuff in here. This'll be the third day in a row I've worn this uniform. If you don't mind, of course."

"That's fine; I'll make some space in the closet tonight. If need be I'll ask Pippy to dig me up another set of drawers or something."

"Pippy?"

"The house elf that helped me out last year."

"Oh, sure."

XXXXX

"What's that you've got there?" He came running into the room waving a piece of parchment.

"This is a permission slip for the two of us to leave the castle this weekend." I smiled curiously at him.

"Ok."

"On Saturday you and I are going to Hogsmeade. From there we are going to your parents place for the marriage negotiations. Ma and Pa P will be meeting us there on Sunday."

"Do Mum and Dad know we're coming?" He nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore sent them an owl this morning explaining everything." As he finished there was a tapping on the window. I opened it and the owl hopped through and held its leg out.

"It's from Mum." I read it quickly. "They are not impressed at the turn of events but they realise that the situation is out of our hands." I looked up at him. "You need to prepare yourself for a grilling though, my parents can be ruthless sometimes."

"Ok, I'll definitely need a life plan then." I nodded.

"And they said they want Sev there as well." We left the room for the sitting room. James, Evans and Remus were already there, as were Sev and Reggie.

"Mum and Dad said they were going to Ashe's place on Sunday to advocate for you." Said James as the two of us sat down.

"This Sunday?" Asked Sev and James nodded. "I want to be there to make sure they get a good deal."

"They want you there." I assured him.

"This Sunday?" Evans said. "That's the same day they are going to my parents house." James nodded.

"We are going to your place in the morning and Ashe's in the afternoon."

"Wow, busy day." I commented and Sirius chuckled. "I suppose at least they've already met my parents."

"Really?" Asked Evans. "When was this?"

"After the attack on James' house, his parents went to my place. When I got there they were having coffee in our lounge room." I nodded to James. "My parents and his are already on good terms, Evans."

"Lily, I think we've gone past last names, Ashlee." She smiled.

"Ashe, then." I said.

"So I'm the only one left here called by their last name?" Reggie said with a smirk.

"Only if you want to be." Lily said and he shook his head.

"No. That's not what I want," He took a breath. "Lily."

"See that wasn't so hard, was it?" I leant in and whispered. He nudged me.

"Shut up."

Saturday came quickly, and we were going to be spending the weekend together. Sirius spent the night back in the Gryffindor Dormitory. After a week of having him sleep in my room it felt strange having the bed all to myself. I rolled out of bed and padded to my bathroom for a quick shower. Deciding to dress nicely, I pulled a purple skirt on and a white camisole and finished it off with a black jacket and a pair of black sandals. The last thing to do was pack a change of clothes in my duffle and then I shrunk the bag. With a quick look around the room, I opened the door and descended the stairs. He was waiting for me in the sitting room, dressed in a white dress shirt and black jeans with a pair of black dragonhide boots. He looked up as I made my way down the stairs.

"Hi!" He grinned at me and I smiled back.

"Hey, good morning." I made my way over to him and he offered me his arm. As I wound my arm around his, he guided me in the direction of the door.

"Have you got your bag?" I nodded and opened my hand, the shrunken duffle sitting in my palm. He took it and placed it in his pocket. "I'm assuming you don't have a pocket?" I shook my head.

"So what's in Hogsmeade today?" I asked, curious as to what we were going there for.

"Our first date." He turned back to me, a genuine smile forming on his face. I was so used to the cheeky grin or the self satisfied smirk that a genuine smile was striking and I squeezed his arm.

"You should smile more often, Sirius. It's a beautiful smile." He looked at me, pleased but confused.

"I smile all the time, Ashe." I shook my head, my feet crunching on the path to Hogsmeade.

"No, you smirk; you throw that cheeky grin of yours around. The smile that I just saw on your face was the first time I had seen your true smile. I want to see it more." He smiled again, the true smile I had seen only moments ago.

"I don't think anyone has ever said that before." He took a breath. "So where would you like to go?" I smiled at the change of subject.

"How about somewhere special." I licked my lips in thought. "Madame Puddifoot's?" Personally I found the place gaudy and off-putting, but I wanted to see what he'd do. He winced a little, and then put on a brave face.

"Sure," He swallowed. "Anything you want." I suppressed my smirk and allowed him to guide me to the pink explosion of a coffee shop. The building loomed in front of us, a pink fluffy nightmare and I felt Sirius stop. When he took a deep breath in preparation for entering the garish, valentine themed, venus fly-trap from hell, I decided I couldn't keep up the façade any longer. A giggle bubbled up from my chest and burst out of my mouth.

"Sirius, stop. I'm not going to make you go in there." He turned to me incredulous.

"You were having me on!" He spluttered, and then he laughed. He shook his head. "You had me going for a minute there. I wondered how a girl like you could possibly want to sit in a place like this."

"Why's that?"

"Because you've never struck me as a frilly, fluffy princess. You're the girl that fought vampires with sword and competed in the Triwizard Tournament. You're tough, and this place is for flakes."

"So, Three Broomsticks?" I asked.

"That's more like it." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in the direction of the pub. He pushed the door open and stood back to allow me to enter first. I took his hand and pulled him in after me and we sat in a booth at the back of the pub, away from everyone else.

"Would you have really gone in there?" I asked and he nodded. "Why, if you really don't like it?"

"Because that's what you wanted." He smirked again. "Or so I thought. I know this isn't easy on you, and I also feel like we got off to a rocky start. I want to make this as easy for you as I can."

"I'm not really that hard to please."

"I know that now, all I have to do is smile." I laughed. "Hey, that's what you said." He paused briefly. "How much was a lie?"

I looked up at him and saw his brow was furrowed. "Only my heritage; everything else you know about me is real. I don't really like lying, so I kept it to a minimum. I only lied where I had to, I twisted the truth where need be, and simply omitted where possible. I let other people fill in the blanks with their own pre-existing attitudes."

"You shouldn't have had to." He took my hand and I smiled at him.

"It's ok, really it is. I'm here; I'm still in one piece. It was nice, though, to have a small group around me that I could count on. Sev and I might fight more than anything else, but he'd never let me down."

"Neither will I." A gentle squeeze to my hand punctuated his words and I smiled at him.

"Thank you, for everything." He smiled again. "Are you ok with this arrangement?"

"Yeah," He took a breath and let it out slowly. "I have to admit, I was disappointed when you ran. I thought you ran because you didn't want to be married to me. And I know that you promised Remus you'd get back together with him after the threat was gone."

"The elephant in the room..." He nodded in agreement. "Right now, I have to look forward. And that's towards you. I want to build a relationship with you, Sirius."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I nodded. "Were you, um...are you a virgin?" I bit my lip and nodded, not looking at him.

"I, um..." He gently turned my head back towards him, urging me to look at him. He was smiling again.

"It's ok, Ashe, I just wanted to know." He leaned up and pressed his lips to my forehead and then changed the subject. "Lunch?"

We ordered and the food arrived relatively quickly. As we ate, we discussed the meeting scheduled for the next day. He already knew that my parents did not approve of the situation and so he was a little nervous about meeting them. He was particularly worried that the situation with his parents would go against him. I assured him that my parents knew of it through Reggie and that they were sympathetic. I also informed him that my parents and Ma and Pa P were already familiar with each other and on good terms. Their only concern, I believed, would be how this would affect me. He agreed that this would be the angle to focus on.

"There's something else you need to know." He stopped and looked at me. "The morning I woke up in the hospital wing after the confrontation with the Dark Lord, I heard from the Headmaster that my parents wanted to remove me from the school."

"What made them change their mind?"

"I refused. I told The Headmaster that I couldn't do anything to stop him if my enrolment was cancelled." His smile widened.

"You could've been a Gryffindor, Ashe." I chuckled.

"The Hat thought about it, actually. It considered all of the houses before it finally decided that Slytherin was where I would realise my full potential. What I'm getting at, is that they could well pull the same stunt again."

"But when you were going to run you didn't seem to be worried about leaving the school." I shook my head.

"But I was still planning to fight. I was going to go underground and fight from there. You know, like guerrilla warfare. I packed my battle suit."

"I'm glad I caught up with you, then. At least you don't have to go it alone."

"Thank you." I leant over and kissed his cheek, knowing that this was the first time I had made the move. From the look on his face, he realised that as well. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "But before we do, I just want to do this." He took my chin gently between his fingers and turned my face up to his. Leaning in, he pressed his lips lightly to mine, only very briefly, and then pulled back. "That's enough for the moment, I think."

He stood and pulled me from the booth. As I was still in the beginning of apparition lessons, it was decided that he would apparate the two of us to the Potter's place and we would make our way to my parent's house from there. I waited near the door of the pub while he paid for the meals, then he grasped my hand and led me outside. Once we were a good distance from the door, he offered me his arm and I took it. Closing my eyes against the squeeze of apparition, I waited until I could feel the ground beneath my feet before opening them again. He had apparated us onto the doorstep of the Potter's house.

"Your turn to lead the way now." I nodded and took his hand, pulling him in the direction of my house.

"Ashlee! What are you doing out of school today?" I turned to the voice to see Mr Finchley called from his lawn.

"I escaped with my friend here." He chuckled at my joke. "I have a few things to see Mum and Dad about and they can't wait till the Christmas holidays, so they let me out for the weekend."

"And who is this young man? He looks awfully familiar."

"This is Sirius Black, Reggie's older brother."

"Hmnf, you're the one that ran away," He said and I wondered how much Reggie had told him. "Hardly the stuff of older brothers to leave him alone with parents like that. But I suppose it's not my place to say that. Lovely to see you, Ashlee." He turned and walked back into his house. I glanced quickly at Sirius' face to find he'd gone pale, still staring at the place where my elderly neighbour had just been standing.

"Sirius?"

"He's right, what right do I have to promise to look after you. I couldn't even look after my own brother."

"It's not like that and you know it. He doesn't know everything and he's only heard Reggie's side of the story."

"No, it is like that. Look what I did to my best friend only a few months ago! Because of me, he nearly killed Snape, the guy that was sworn to keep you safe. I'm just...not cut out for this. I don't even know if I can keep the promise I'm about to make to your parents. I was going to tell them that I wanted to fight him. I want to join Dumbledore's order and help stop You-Know-Who from taking over Wizarding Britain. And I want to dedicate my life to making sure it stays safe." I smiled at him.

"There, you see," I brought my hand up to his cheek. "That doesn't sound like the Sirius Black who made a terrible and stupid mistake. That sounds like a new Sirius Black, more grown up and learned from that mistake and ready to work towards something greater than himself. I believe that you can do it, and I'll be with you all the way."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now, come on, let's get inside." I took his hand again and pulled him towards my house. I pulled my wand and unlocked the door, leading Sirius into my house. Locking the door again behind us, I turned to see Dad standing at the other end of the hallway. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi. You must be Sirius." He nodded and held his hand out for my Dad to shake. It was a strained handshake, Dad not quite sure of him yet. "Pen, the _kids_ are here." I winced at the emphasis on the word kids. _'So that's the way we're going to have to play it.'_

"Hi, Sirius is it?" He nodded, a little more at ease with my mother. "The boy your government wants us to entrust our daughter to for safety." She looked him up and down slowly and I could feel him stiffen beside me. "Well, Ashlee, perhaps you should show him to the Lab."

"Come on," I whispered and took his arm, leading him down the stairs to the lab. "My parents don't want this to happen; they'd rather take me out of the school. That's what we have to work with." He nodded grimly as we reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked up at the door we now found ourselves standing in front of. The Lab door was painted brown with a poster stuck to the front of it. He smiled and then let out a little chuckle at the picture of the mad scientist on the poster.

"'If I knew what I was doing, I wouldn't call it research'," He read and chuckled again. "I like it. It's very you." I laughed as well.

"Actually it's more like Sev. He picked it." He nodded.

"That's right; he stays down here too, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but he won't be this weekend. He'll be coming for the negotiation and then we'll all be going back to the school straight after." I pushed open the door and flicked on the lights. The room illuminated to reveal two bunks, each on either side of the wall nearest the door and the benches at the other end of the room. There was Dad's bench with his knickknacks that he was working on, the bench I shared with Sev, covered in potions equipment and all sorts of gear and the bench I shared with my brother for our hobbies.

"I'm actually the only one now that doesn't have a bench to myself. I share one each with Sev and my brother. When Reggie's here, the three of us cram in around his bench. It can get a bit crowded, but we work with what we've got."

"What's this?" I turned to see what he was pointing at.

"That's the beer fridge. Sev doesn't come straight back to school on the nights that he's called, he comes here first. He and Dad will usually crack one open before he comes back, especially if he's been held under crucio."

"He gets on with your parents?" I nodded.

"Yeah, they know what he is and what he's doing. Even though they want me away from the danger, they sort of see what we're trying to do as a team effort. They might not be able to do much but they do what they can. If it's offering coffee to Ma and Pa P or giving Sev or Reggie somewhere safe to stay, that's what they'll do." I pointed to the far bunk. "That's the one that Dad bought for Reggie, he hasn't used it yet though. You can use it tonight if you like." He put on his best puppy dog face.

"Can't I stay with you, I am supposed to be protecting you, you know." I smiled and shook my head.

"'Fraid not, Sirius. Nothing would protect you from Dad if he found you in my bed tomorrow morning. And I wouldn't trust him not to check. He's an early riser." He blanched and swallowed.

"Point taken, I will attempt to behave myself."

"Only attempt?"

"It's the thought that counts."

I gave him the grand tour of the rest of the house, including where my room was in case anything happened that he needed to get me up in a hurry. Dinner that evening was a strained affair, my parents were not quite willing to give him a break, and he did do his best to behave. It was actually the best behaved I have ever seen him. Not one stray comment was made. The discussion that was looming in the morning was never raised, Mum and Dad preferring to keep to school matters. I could see Sirius starting to talk about the visit from the Dark Lord and how I took him on in the Entrance Hall, but with a glance from me he smoothly changed the topic.

Not all of my family were against the idea, however. The two of us learned that my brother was in support of our situation, if only because it amused him. Back in the lab after dinner he had told us what happened in the minutes and hours after they received the letter from The Headmaster. According to him there had been a massive argument between my parents over my enrolment in the school. My mother wanted to withdraw my enrolment immediately, and while my father agreed with her in principle, he was not convinced that it was, in fact, not too late for that course of action. When asked, my brother voiced the opinion that no matter what course of action was taken next, sticking to the cause that I had sworn myself to was of vital importance. That opinion was unanimous.

"We have a supporter." He smiled as my brother left the lab and climbed the stairs to his room.

"We do, I'm glad he's on our side. Mum and Dad are just worried. They think we are too young for this."

"Personally, I think they are right. But we don't have a choice in this. You leaving is not an option and we need to make them realise that."

"We need to let them know that even though we may be young, we know where we are going. You should tell them what you told me outside Mr Finchley's house. Maybe if they realise that I'm not fighting on my own, they'll come around to the idea." He nodded.

"I'll also tell them that I'm working towards Auror training. Would you help me get in?"

"Sure, I know you said potions was your weak point, but what exactly do you need help with?"

"Most of the time I can get them right, but with the tricky ones it's really easy to make a mess of it."

"I think you are stressing too much over it, somehow I doubt you will be expected to brew the Wolfsbane Potion. But I will help you where I can. You only really need an E anyway."

"You'll help me?"

"Of course. Especially now, it would be expected that we work together in class." I stood from the bed and he stood with me. "Now, I think it's time I went to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Good night, Ashe." Leaning in, he brushed his lips over mine briefly and then held me tight, leaning his forehead down to rest on my shoulder. I leaned my head on his shoulder, my arms around his neck, and relaxed into the embrace.

"Good night, Sirius."

There was a soft knocking on my door early the next morning. I stood from my bed and opened the door to find Sirius standing on the other side of it. He looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept all night, and his face was pale with the beginning of dark rings forming underneath his eyes.

"Sirius, what's the matter? Are you ok?"

"Your dad came down to the lab just a few minutes ago and was banging around a bit. I didn't sleep well last night, and had only just nodded off." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Come in then," I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my bed. It was only a single, but we could fit on it if we stayed close. "We'll have to leave the door open, but if he's going to pull a stunt like that, I say that cancels out the no sleeping together rule."

"Thanks, Ashe," I lay down on the bed and opened my arms to him. He crawled in after me and laid his head on my shoulder, burying his nose in my neck. I listened as his breathing slowed and he relaxed into me. It wasn't long before I was asleep as well.

I woke again that morning, a few hours later, to the sound of arguing coming from downstairs. Disentangling myself from Sirius, I dressed quickly and made my way down towards the noise. Mum and Dad were at it again, and this time it appeared to be about my visitor being in my room.

"I was very clear, Pen, when I said there would be no funny business under my roof, then I go upstairs and there he is lying all over her."

"I get it, Mike, but they are going to be married in a few weeks anyway."

"We didn't do anything, Dad. He came to me dead tired because you woke him up banging things around in the lab." They turned to me, only just realising that I was there. "You pushed him to come to me, so don't crucify him for seeking me out. And just so we are clear, this is not his fault either. He is doing this at the request of the Headmaster, to make sure I stay safe. He is caught in much the same way I am. Maybe we are too young for this, but the Ministry has decided that anyone seventeen or over is affected by this law, and that means the two of us. If we don't comply, we go to prison. End of story. So stop making this so hard on him and, by default, me." I left them in the kitchen, stunned into silence and made my way back up to the man still sleeping soundly in my bed. Not bothering to change again, I crawled in behind him and waited for him to wake.

Within minutes he began to stir. Stretching his arms up over his head, he turned to me in the bed and his eyes cracked open a little. A goofy smile spread across his lips and I reached out and smoothed his hair out of his face.

"Good Morning."

"Mmm, mornin'," He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. I could feel his breath on my neck. "Thanks for letting me in here this morning."

"No problem, how do you feel now?"

"Much better, I feel like I can take your parents on now." I smiled.

"I believe we have until this afternoon to busy ourselves."

Breakfast that morning was a little calmer; it seemed that what I had said to my parents earlier had sunk in. They stopped treating Sirius like the enemy, and as if he was just as stuck as I was. Dad was still not happy to find him in my bed this morning, but accepted that it was really his doing, and not an intentional breach of the rules. While the subject of the marriage could not be discussed until Ma and Pa P arrived, my parents decided that they would like to spend the time until then to get to know Sirius. They were impressed to learn that he was one of the boys to spend time with me in the summer I spent at the school in hiding, and that he is assisting me in my mission to destroy the Dark Lord. I suppressed my smile when they asked him what the plan was and he had to admit that he had no idea. I informed them that the only people who know the full details of the plan are myself and the Headmaster.

"Why?" Asked Dad.

"Because there are parts of the plan that are very confidential. If those details were to become common knowledge, it could alert the Dark Lord as to what I am up to and if that were to happen I would fail."

"Alright, why you?" Asked Mum.

"Because my arrival has been known about amongst certain wizarding families for the last 300 years. It's known as the Daughter of Ages prophecy, and it tells of a Muggle-born witch in Slytherin who has been gifted with a special power and will tip the balance in the darkest hour. I can't tell you any more than that, the rest is confidential."

"And you are helping her in this, with no idea as to what you are actually doing?" Dad asked Sirius and he nodded.

"I'm not the only one either. My friends, James and Remus, as well as Snape and my Brother. They are all in on it."

"Lily is as well, just not actively at the present." I said to him.

"Lily?" Asked Mum.

"Lily is another Muggle-born witch caught up in this law; she is going to be married to James. Ma and Pa P are negotiating with her parents this morning before they come here this afternoon."

"How do you expect your parents to react to this?" Asked Dad.

"Yelling, screaming, hexing, they can't blast me off the wall because they've already done that."

"I wouldn't count on that, Sirius." I said, shaking my head.

"Why not?"

"Because Reggie told me that the Black Family men have been on the lookout for the Daughter of Ages since the prophecy was first heard."

"I don't remember hearing anything about that."

"You probably weren't listening." I shot a smirk sidelong at him and he poked his tongue out at me. I didn't hear my parents leave the room as the banter between Sirius and I continued.

"I'll have you know I listen to everything I'm told."

"Oh really, what about that day in Charms when Remus had to nudge you awake?"

"Which day was that?"

"The day you told Professor Flitwick that the wand movement for the Aguamenti Charm was thirty rotations in an anticlockwise direction." I giggled at the memory and watched as he rubbed the spot on the back of his head where James had cuffed him.

"Yeah well, I'd been up all night completing a potions essay." I chuckled again and he laughed along with me. "So if the Black Family men have been on the lookout for you since the prophecy was heard, then someone must've been there when it was foretold."

"That's what Reggie said," I paused for a bit before continuing. "Would you like to see it?" I stood from the couch and led him up to my room. "The Headmaster gave it to me on a piece of parchment a week or two after the Yule Ball. I kept it here so that no one at school could find it." I drew my wand and unwarded the little box in my wardrobe where it was kept. Unlatching it, I reached in and pulled out the parchment, handing it still folded to Sirius. I watched as he unfolded it and read it quickly.

"Child of the Heir? Are you a direct descendant of Slytherin?" I held my hands up for him to be quiet.

"My parents don't know, but yes, I am. This is the reason that the Headmaster thought I might be sorted into Slytherin; because I came from another country."

"Over distance and time, okay the distance part I understand, but time as well?"

"That's a part I can't explain yet, as is the part about the deep magic." I took a breath. "There's something you do need to know right now though. I'm not the only Heir of Slytherin in the magical world. When I made my choice I found out that I have a blood relative who is a wizard."

"Who is he?" Asked Sirius and I bit my lip. Taking a breath I decided to just say it.

"We cannot speak his name." I watched as the words I said dawned over his face. The range of responses that spread over his face went from shock to outrage to horror and finally confusion.

"I don't believe this, how is this possible?" He shook his head at this. "Does he know?"

"As far as I know, no. Although he does know that I was to make a choice so he might have realised there is a connection as well."

"Who does know?"

"The Headmaster knows of the connection, Sev and Reggie know only that I'm of the Slytherin line. That's all."

"Who is the connection through?"

"Mum. Her mother was his mother. Different fathers though, and as far as I can tell, both were Muggles."

"This is why you could open the Chamber?"

"In a way, yes. Anyone who can speak Parseltongue, or at least imitate the sounds in the right order, can open the Chamber."

"But it's why you can talk to snakes." I nodded. He smiled at me, reassuring me. "I'm the last person to complain about someone's family, Ashe. You've already proven that you are nothing like him."

"That's another reason why the men in your family have been looking for me. They wanted the line of Slytherin to have the Black name." He smirked and then laughed.

"Ironic that they are going to get it with the one son who couldn't give a shit!" I Iaughed along with him. "Will you tell the others?"

"Yes, eventually." I nodded. "I've had enough secrets and lies to last a lifetime. And I think it's something they all need to know." The sound of footsteps on the stairs stopped me from going further and we both turned to see my brother coming towards us.

"The Potters are here." Sirius and I exited my room and followed Nate back down to the lounge room. Standing off to the side with my parents was Sev. At the sight of the two of us, Ma P came forward and embraced first Sirius then me. The two of us then stood back and watched as my parents greeted Ma and Pa P and James. Once the pleasantries had been exchanged, he came to stand next to Sirius and I.

"Hey!" I whispered to him as the adults in the room sat down to begin.

"Hi, how was yesterday?"

"Good, it went really well." Said Sirius, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"How did this morning go?" I asked.

"Really well. The Evans' weren't happy about the situation, but they seem to like me and agree that this is the best case scenario given the circumstances. How did it go here?"

"We got off to a rocky start, but I had words with them this morning and they backed off a bit." We stopped at the sound of Sirius being called over to speak with my parents.

"Sirius, please explain to the Towerys your intentions for the future." Pa P spoke formally. I nodded slightly as he looked briefly to me for moral support.

"As you know from this morning, Ashe and I, as well as a few friends from school are involved in trying to bring down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. When I am finished school, I intend to take up this fight by joining Professor Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix alongside her until such time as I am no longer needed. I will also be encouraging my friends to join me." I glanced at James beside me to see him smiling and nodding in agreement. Looking back to Sirius I saw him glance at me as well and I nodded, smiling also. He smiled back before turning to my parents once more. "Financially, I have been disowned by my own family, but I was left an inheritance from an uncle who has since passed away. Because of this bequest neither I, nor Ashe, will ever have to work unless we choose to. I won't stop her if she wants to and will support her in whatever she wants to do. I myself intend to join the Auror Training program. After seeing the impact evil has on our world, I want to help make sure that someone like him never rises again."

"Ashlee, do you accept his proposal?" Sev asked and I stepped forward to stand next to Sirius. I nodded once to Sev before turning to the Potters.

"Yes. I never had any intention of joining the Dark Lord, and made that clear the night I was meant to be marked. My intention has always been to fight him, to undermine him and eventually overthrow him. I'll be honest; I haven't looked much further into my future than that. Sirius' support in my mission has been critical, as has that of his friends and mine. His continued support is very much welcome. For my own part in this, I will support him in his choice to enforce magical law. I believe that he would be an asset to the Ministry."

"Do you accept this, Sirius?" He nodded, smiling at me. Pa P spoke again, this time softly. "We have to hear you say it, Son."

"Absolutely." I smiled at his response.

"Very well, if you would please now leave the room, we will begin to negotiate the terms of the marriage. That means you as well, James, and you Nathan." Pa P said and the four of us piled out of the room, the door shutting behind us. Nathan turned to the other boys.

"Is this normal?" He asked. James nodded.

"Yeah, the Groom has to make a statement of intent to the Bride's parents and then the two of them are ejected from the room so that the parents can nut it out."

"What will they be discussing?"

"The general terms of the marriage contract. It covers areas such as where you will live, what Sirius will provide for you and the requirements of the hand-fasting itself. While the Ministry is not asking for children to be produced in a certain amount of time, there is a clause in the law regarding consummation of the marriage. It has to happen within twenty four hours of the ceremony."

"How would they know?" Asked Nate.

"The ink on the contract will change from red to black when it's complete. If that doesn't happen within the time frame, the contract goes up in flames. Literally." He smirked a little. "Dad said the Ministry lost a whole filing cabinet because some git put a contract away too early." We all chuckled at the image.

"I'd love to know what's going on in there." Said Sirius and I looked to Nate.

"Do you still have that stethoscope the doctor gave you as a kid?" He nodded and took off in the direction of his room. Returning a few minutes later, he held it out in his hand and I took it.  
Placing one ear piece in my ear and the other in Sirius' ear, our heads squished together side by side, I pushed the chest piece up against the door. The voices on the other side of it were muffled but audible.

"I am not allowing my Daughter to be removed from her wedding for that! Can't it wait till after the reception?" I heard Mum say.

"It's tradition for the binding to be completed before the feast, and consummation is part of the binding process," Ma P was trying to explain.

"No!" Mum cut her off. "That is something that is private. It should only be between Ashe and  
Sirius. After the wedding or not at all."

"I'm with your mum on this one, Ashe." Sirius whispered beside me.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, after I've got you I'm not handing you back!" I giggled and slapped his arm.

"What's going on?" Whispered Nate.

"They're arguing about when the binding should be consummated. Traditionally it's before the feast, but your mum wants to leave it till after."

"Gross, I don't want my sister coming back to the table after that, it'll turn me off dinner." James sniggered at Nate's objection.

"Agreed, mate!"

"Shh, they're still talking." We stopped to listen to the next words.

"As I was saying," We heard Ma P continue. "It is tradition, but it's not a hard and fast rule. We have already moved it to after the feast for James and Lily." I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Well I don't want to hand her back either." He whispered and Sirius sniggered.

"It's taken you long enough to get your hands on her, mate."

"Oh look I'm outta here, this is just gross." Nate turned on his heel and left.

"I'm not even convinced they're right for each other." I heard my father speak up for the first time. "How do we know he can take care of her? Sure he's got the money, but his background is questionable. Look what happened to you, Sev." I felt him stiffen beside me. Reaching down, I grasped his hand and squeezed it. The next few words would make all of the difference.

"It was something that should never have happened," I heard Sev start. "And while I do not believe the issue has been dealt with, I also do not believe he would harm her intentionally. They get on very well, with the exception of a few arguments, but that is normal."

"That doesn't mean they are suited to each other." Dad countered.

"No it doesn't," There was a pause and I glanced sideways at Sirius to see him glancing sideways at me. "This, however, does." The door suddenly swung open and the whole room could see Sirius and I sitting on the other side of it, my hand still holding the stethoscope up to where the door used to be. "Tell me, Ashlee, whose idea was this?" I closed my eyes in embarrassment.

"Mine," I said in a small voice.

"But I gave it to her." Ma and Pa P were chuckling quietly and Mum and Dad were sitting on the other side of the room shaking their heads. Sev turned back to the other occupants of the room.

"Case in point."

We were returned to the school after the negotiations had completed. Sirius and I would be married on the fifteenth of October 1977, one week after James and Lily. Mum got her way, the consummation of the marriage would not occur until after the ceremony and feast were over. During the school year, we would share my Head Girl room and in the school holidays I would stay with the Potters. After graduation it was arranged that Sirius and I would join the Order of the Phoenix until such time as the Dark Lord was dead or incarcerated. Personally I was hoping for the former. As I told my parents and the Potters, I wasn't really focused on anything beyond that, but I also knew I needed to start considering the future. After all, I would soon have a husband to take care of.

XXXXX

Sirius and I settled into a routine quickly. Most mornings I woke before him and headed to the bathroom. By the time I was finished and ready to dress, he was awake and ready for a shower himself. This morning, however, I woke once again to the sounds of him in the bathroom. Even though he knew I heard him that first morning, I still was not ready to do any more than lie in bed and listen. I made no pretence of being asleep anymore, and when he returned to the bed he pulled me into his arms and buried his nose in my neck.

"I would never push you into something you are not ready for, but should you want to do more than listen I'd be open to a little help."

"I don't know what to do."

"I'll show you when you want to know." He picked my hand up and brought the palm to his lips. "We need to get ready for class." I nodded and stood from the bed, heading for the shower. Washing quickly, I left the bathroom open for him to use and dressed while he showered. Together we moved from my room to the sitting room to wait for James and Lily to join us. Remus and Pettigrew were rarely around anymore and, while Pettigrew was not a welcome companion, I missed Remus. I heard from some of the other prefects that he was becoming withdrawn, rarely talking to anyone outside of class. I decided to voice this when I saw James and Lily come down their stairs.

"Does anyone know what's going on with Remus?" I asked as we stood from the couch. "He's not talking to anyone."

"He's just feeling a bit left out. All of us are up here now and he's still in Gryffindor Tower." James replied. "He'll work himself through it and be back to his old self in no time." He opened the door and standing on the other side of it was Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius!" I greeted him with a smile.

"What do you want?" James and Sirius were ready for a duel, but I turned and waved them off.

"How are you and how is Narcissa?"

"We are both well, thank you. I thought I might stop by and congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials. It is, after all, part of my duty as a Governor of this school." His lips quirked upwards into a small smirk. _'Oh, I see.'_ "And to be married to a Black, and Sirius Black no less. What a fine choice Dumbledore made for you."

"Thank you, Lucius. Boys, you go ahead, I'll be down in a minute." I waited until they and Lily had exited the room and shut the door behind them. "I take it the marriage law was your idea, then?"

"I see that your association with Gryffindors has not dulled your mind as of yet." He took a seat on the couch. "You are safe with him." I nodded.

"But why condemn the rest of them just to flush me out?"

"He would find you regardless of my actions, Ashlee. In this way I was able to maintain my position with him by helping him find you, and see to it that you were well protected as a result. I had anticipated that Dumbledore would gift you to the older Black boy. You do get on, do you not?"

"Yes, very well actually."

"I would also like to express my gratitude for not divulging my involvement in your rescue that night." I waved my hand.

"Don't be too fast in thanking me, Lucius. I need you to do something for me."

"May I know what it is before I answer?"

"Of course. He's given you something; a book, bound in black leather, a diary in fact." He nodded once. "I want it."

"He gave it to me for a specific purpose..."

"The purpose he gave it to you for is now moot. The monster was killed over twelve months ago." His eyes widened slightly.

"I see; when would you like it delivered?"

"Sometime before Christmas." He inclined his head to me and stood, as did I.

"I wish you the best of luck with your union." He held his hand out and I took it.

"Thank you, Lucius. For everything." I shook his hand and then released it before walking him to the door. He opened it, and standing on the other side was Sirius.

"Alright, Ashe?" I nodded and Lucius made his way from the door to our rooms and into the depths of the castle without looking back.

XXXXX

Present Day

"You mean to tell me the marriage law was all Malfoy's doing?" Remus is now looking at me in a mixture of outrage and confusion. "All those girls he condemned to marrying Pure-blooded zealots just so he could flush you out when he already knew who you were."

"It doesn't make sense, Ashe," Sirius says. "Why not just tell Voldemort who you were? And why was he so adamant that you be guarded, through school and the marriage law? Why come after you the night you refused the mark."

"Do you remember what Reggie said when he found out who I was? I'm a game changer. Lucius was the Poster-boy Slytherin in school. He protected me at first because he wanted to make sure I lived long enough to join the Dark Lord. He had every faith that I would. When I proved that wrong, I placed him in a situation where he had to choose between two powerful leaders, and this time both of them were Slytherins. You see, Slytherins believe that it takes a Slytherin to defeat a Slytherin, and the reason for that is that we are very good at covering our tracks and bending the truth. Gryffindors not so much, and it takes a Gryffindor many years of experience to be able to even come close to matching a Slytherin's sneakiness. In short, Lucius chose to follow me because he believed that I had the best chance of winning."

"Not because of any sense of right and wrong?" Lily asks.

"No, he hated the fact that I was Muggle-born, but he valued backing the winner more."

XXXXX

Seventh Year

The morning of James and Lily's wedding dawned and once again I woke to the sound of Sirius in the bathroom. This time, my curiosity got the better of me, and so I got out of bed and padded to the door. Taking a steadying breath, I pushed the door open. He was standing over the toilet, one hand on the wall behind and the other...moving. He turned his head at the sound of the door opening and a lopsided smile spread across his face. I froze in the doorway and he turned and walked straight towards me. That's when I noticed that he was completely nude. I kept my eyes focused on his face as he stopped in front of me.

XXXXX


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**_A/N: This chapter contains adult themes. I've isolated it out for those readers who don't want to read lemons or limes, but it's really just a hand-job. Enjoy :D_**

"Look at me, Ashe." I swallowed.

"I am."

"No, I mean really look." He took my hand and placed it over his heart. My eyes travelled downwards from his face to where my hand lay. Under it I could see a black mark and I moved my hand to get a better look. Over his heart was a small tattoo of a crescent moon with a paw-print superimposed over the top of it. I began to trace it with my fingers, but he captured my hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed my palm, and then pulled me into him. One of my hands fell to his shoulder, the other came up to cup his cheek. He closed the distance between us and captured my lips. His kiss was soft and gentle at first, then becoming more playful, ducking and nipping at my lips then soothing the marks with his tongue. His lips left mine, travelling down across my jaw and finding my neck, stopping just under my ear, the feel of him sucking and biting gently causing me to gasp and cling to him. His hand gently took the one now at the back of his neck and moved it downward, over his chest and down further. He pulled back to look me in the eye while his hand encouraged mine to wrap around him.

"Is this ok?" I asked, completely unsure of what I was doing. He smiled and nodded.

"Gentle but firm." He smirked. "Don't squeeze." I tightened my grip a little and he groaned.

"I..."

"Don't stop, please." He grasped my wrist with his hand and urged me to move mine. At his urging, my hand slid up and down his length and his breath tore from his lungs. He took my lips again in a bruising kiss before his head dropped to my shoulder, panting and gasping. He let go of my wrist, but I didn't stop now that I knew what he wanted. He pulled me close and I held onto him with my other arm, he began to rock against me, thrusting into my hand and nuzzling into my neck. I felt his hands tighten on my hips and with a shout he released into my hand, coating my lower belly and palm in his essence. He held me tightly to him, his face turned into my neck and I listened as his breathing slowed once more.

He slowly trailed little kisses up my throat again and claimed my lips once more in a lazy kiss. One of his hands slid from my hip to my thigh and began to push upwards and inwards. He ran one finger along the outside of my nether lips and I jerked. I pulled back from him shaking my head.

"Not yet?" He asked and I shook my head again. He smiled at me. "Ok, I won't push you." He reached over and plucked his wand from the vanity. "Here, let me clean you up."

"Thanks." I whispered and with a murmured spell my night dress was fresh and clean again, as was my hand. He pecked me on the lips again and smiled before swaggering back out of my bathroom, still stark naked. I shook my head and smiled to myself as I shut the door.

XXXXX


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_He pecked me on the lips again and smiled before swaggering back out of my bathroom, still stark naked. I shook my head and smiled to myself as I shut the door._

The wedding was to be held by the lake and all of the guests had assembled in a circle headed by the Headmaster. Waiting on either side of him was Sirius, who was standing up for James and a girl by the name of Marlene McKinnon for Lily. Next to Sirius were Ma and Pa P and on the other side of McKinnon were the Evans', who had been brought to the castle especially for the ceremony. Some of the wards around the grounds had been lowered to allow them to find their way here. Lastly there was Remus, Pettigrew and myself. I took a quick look at Remus standing next to me while we waited and I noted that he looked tired and unhappy, despite the smile on his face. Ma P caught my eye, winking at me and I smiled back. My gaze then drifted to Sirius to find him smiling at me as well. I could feel my cheeks colour a little and the smile turned into a grin.

The Bride and Groom arrived from different sides of the circle, coming to meet in front of the Headmaster. The words of the ceremony melted into the background as I thought about my own marriage the following weekend. This time next week, Sirius and I would be making the same promises to each other. I thought back to what Lucius had said, that he had planned for me to be bonded to Sirius, that he knew he would be able to protect me and I didn't know whether to be angry, hurt or grateful. I still loved Remus, but my feelings for Sirius were difficult to categorise. The confusion was...well, confusing. The ceremony was over before I realised it and I snapped out of my reverie to find Sirius standing in front of me.

"Are you ok?" I nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking." He smirked.

"About this morning?" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"No, about next weekend. This time next week it'll be our turn."

"Are you okay with that?" He looked a little concerned and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's just...it's come so fast." He nodded slowly.

"We'll talk more about it tonight, okay?" He kissed my temple and then took my hand, leading me to the wedding feast. While I was not in the wedding party, he had been adamant that I sit next to him at the feast. Not that he had to argue too hard, James and his parents were all too happy to have me sit with them.

"Your turn next, Ashe." Lily said with a smile.

"Ooo, are you excited?" Asked McKinnon. "Can we take you shopping before the day?"

"For what?"

"Well it will be your wedding night, sexy knickers of course!" There was a choking sound and I looked further down the table to see Remus coughing into his napkin, Pettigrew clapping him on the back.

"You alright, Moony?" James called out across the table. He held two fingers up to indicate that he was fine, but I could see him still trying to clear his throat.

"I think that's something that doesn't need to be mentioned here, Marlene." Sirius growled out and I could tell she was on the receiving end of one of his glares. It didn't seem to faze her though.

"Oh relax Sirius; she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to. I just thought it would be nice." She looked back at me. "As much fun as it would be, you don't have to." I nodded my thanks.

"Who will you have stand up for you, Ashe?" Lily asked. I hadn't even thought about it. I looked to Ma P.

"I don't know. I don't really have any female friends."

"It doesn't have to be female, my dear, it's simply the norm. Perhaps your friend, the Prince boy?" I nodded.

"I'll ask him later, thanks Ma P."

The feast ended and James and Lily took their leave of us. Knowing that they would be in James' room and not wanting to disturb their moment, Sirius and I went for a walk in the school grounds. We strolled along hand in hand, just enjoying each other's company. Before long we found ourselves on the path down to Hagrid's hut.

"Remember this?" He asked and I nodded.

"I do. You boys were so good to me that summer. I don't know what I would've done without you, all three of you."

"James and I thought you were just another Slytherin. Dark to the core and on the short path to the Dark Mark. I can't begin to describe to you how relieved I was to find that we were wrong. James too."

"But we're not all bad. Ma P proves that, so does Sev and Reggie, and Professor Slughorn." I gave his hand a slight squeeze as we sat down on the stairs.

"Yeah I know. I feel I should explain myself a little though. You remember when we first met?"

"On the train." He nodded. "You looked after me that whole ride; I slept on your shoulder."

"You intrigued me; in fact you more than intrigued me. I fell for those blue eyes then and there on the spot. Then you were sorted, and I was sure it would never happen. Gryffindor and Slytherin just don't get on. I tried to make myself hate you, but I only succeeded in you hating me." He dropped his head into his other hand.

"I don't hate you Sirius, and truthfully I never did. I disapproved of your bullying of Sev and your brother, and still do. But you've grown up since then. A lot. The man sitting beside me is not the boy who used to pick a fight with my friends and I. He is the man who has agreed to marry me to keep me safe, who came after me when I ran in fear and healed my wounds, and who stood in front of my parents and told them he would fight for me when the time comes."

"But you attacked us that day in the hall; you fired a confringo at James' head..." I threw my head back and laughed.

"And what did the four of you find when you rounded the corner?" I watched as his face contorted into a mix of shock, amazement and amusement.

"You set us up to find that girl?" I smiled and nodded.

"Sev and I had had strong words after the incident on the train that year, with the Hufflepuff girl." I smiled. "He made me promise that I would be more careful about intervening in those situations. He also gave me an earful when he found out about that as well."

"You've been undermining him since you got here." He smiled and pulled me into his arms. "I love you, Ashe. I always have. You don't have to say it back; I know this is newer for you than it is for me."

"I like you, Sirius. Very much. And I trust you with my life." I smiled at him and he pulled me in for another hug.

"About the wedding, I was thinking after this morning, we have a consummation clause in the contract, but...that is if you wanted to...we could, you know, go earlier. If you wanted to."

"Do you want to?" I asked. He shot me a lopsided grin.

"I'd like it to be special, and nothing is more special than the wedding night. I'm happy to wait but I want this to be your decision."

"I don't know what to say, Sirius." I clasped his hand to my chest. "On one hand I don't want the Ministry to take that from me, but I don't want you to feel cheated either."

"How could I possible feel cheated?"

"You said you wanted the big night to be special..."

"For you, you silly girl!" He said with a smile and pulled me onto his lap. "I'd be happy with a quickie on these stairs right now, but I wouldn't do that to you. At least not for your first time." I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and I smiled.

"I don't want my first time to be because of a law. Even if they never find out, I want to know that it was at a time of my choosing, not theirs."

"You. Are. Remarkable." He punctuated each word with a kiss to my temple and then stood, pulling me up with him. We walked back into the castle and up the stairs to the Head Boy and Girl rooms. As we opened the door we heard it. The sounds coming from the Head Boy's room were a clear indication that the marriage was well on its way to being legal.

"Does he always forget the silencing charms?"

"There is no always, this is his first time as well." He sniggered and drew his wand, pointing it at the door. "Silencio." The noises instantly disappeared behind the power of the charm and he pocketed his wand again. "Now, as for you, my dear, I have plans for you tonight."

"Sirius, I..." He placed his finger on my lips.

"Shh, we stop when you want, but I want to return this morning's favour." He reached out and pulled me towards him, capturing my lips in a gentle kiss. He wound his hand around to the back of my neck, holding me in place as he moved his lips across mine. He pulled back and took my hand, raising it to his lips and then pulled me up the stairs to my room. Shutting the door behind me, he drew his wand and cast another silencing charm. "Just in case."

XXXXX


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**_A/N: Dear Lord, they're at it again. Time for Sirius to return the favour :D_**

His wand dropped to the table and he pulled me in for another kiss. He gently licked my bottom lip, asking for entry and I opened for him. His tongue stroked mine, probing gently and he tasted of the dinner we'd just eaten and something that was just him. I felt his fingers reach for the zipper on my dress, pulling downwards and it fell away from my body. I'd had no concerns about nudity with him since the first night of our relationship, as I trusted him from that point onwards. I just wasn't sure what I wanted that night was anything that I had to be undressed for. I let the dress fall away from my body and I watched as he threw it over my desk chair, but when he reached for the clasp on my bra I faulted.

"I don't know if I can." I bit my lip and he nodded.

"It's ok, Ashe, remember I told you we'd stop when you said so." He drew me into his arms and held me tight. "We have all week, there's no rush."

"It's not that, I just...I'm just nervous I guess." He smiled a gentle smile and rubbed his hands up and down my back soothingly.

"Do you want to continue?" I took a breath, swallowed my nerves and nodded, completely incapable of speech. "Are you sure?" I nodded again. He reached up and began gently pulling the pins from my hair, releasing it from their hold and combing it down into waves with his fingers, leaning in for another gentle kiss as he did. My hands rose from around his waist, sliding up over his chest and to the bow tie on his dress robes. Trembling slightly, my fingers undid the tie and slid it from around his neck, dropping it to the floor. Next came the buttons on his robes. Easing them through the holes one by one, I pushed the outer robes from his shoulders, catching them and laying them over my dress on the back of the chair. They were followed shortly by the black silk waist coat and the white shirt underneath, leaving him standing before me with only his trousers remaining. I turned to lay the articles of clothing over the chair and he slid his arms around my waist from behind, pulling me backwards and dropping his lips to my shoulder.

My head rolled back onto his shoulder and I gasped at the feeling of his lips on my skin. His fingers trailed back over my middle as his arms unwound from around me, his fingers trailing down my sides to my hips and he spun me around gently. Reattaching his lips to my neck, his hands slid up my back to the clasp on my bra.

"Ashe?" I nodded at his question and the clasp came undone, the form-fitting material loosening on my shoulders. One of his hands moved up over my shoulder blade and to the strap, easing it down gently and his lips trailed little kisses down in its wake. He walked me backwards to the bed and then eased me down onto the covers, my bra falling away completely. His lips fell on mine again, claiming them and begging entry once again and his arms were still wrapped around me, holding me to him. No longer as gentle as he had been, his kiss turned hungry and took my breath away.

Finally he released me and I gasped for air, feeling him trail his lips down over my neck and over my chest. I cried out in surprise and pleasure when I felt my nipple engulfed in the warmth of his mouth, his tongue teasing and flicking, my fingers buried in his hair and holding him to me. This was heaven, his other hand had come around to knead my other breast and then he moved his lips to the other nipple, sliding his arms around me once again. He rose up and claimed my lips again, gently once more and came to a rest beside me, propped up on his elbow. I tried to push him onto his back but he resisted.

"Uh uh, no Ashe. This is your time." A smile spread across his face, one of the genuine ones I told him I wanted to see more of, and he cupped my cheek with his other hand. Slowly that hand drifted down, down my neck and between my breasts and down further. His fingers brushed over my stomach ever so lightly and I giggled a little, starting against the tickling sensation. "So you are ticklish as well?"

"Maybe," I gasped out and he chuckled.

"I'll lock that one away for later." He smirked and his hand drifted lower again, coming to rest between my legs, cupping me over my knickers. I gasped again and gripped the bed sheets beneath me, my eyes drifting closed. "Open your eyes, Ashe. Open or this stops."

My eyes snapped open again and found his in the low light, gasping again as his finger began to stroke up and down on the outside of my underwear. All too soon that finger stopped and pulled away, long enough for him to gently tug my knickers down my legs and I kicked them off, landing somewhere in my room. Those fingers returned in full force and now with nothing in the way to stop them they slipped between my outer lips and into the wetness. I jerked at the feeling of him stroking me in my most intimate place and moaned as he found my clit. His fingers rubbed in circles and I could feel something building. My hand found his arm and held on, the sensations building in the pit of my stomach, a coil tightening and winding itself around my body. My leg bent at the knee and rose of its own accord, Sirius playing my body like a harp and I cried out again.

He doubled his efforts and leaned forward, capturing a nipple again between his lips, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. The feeling in my lower belly exploded and I cried out again, his fingers never slowing, never letting up. I arched off the bed and clutched his head to my chest, crying out one last time and then relaxed back into the mattress beneath me. I turned my head to find him looking at me with a pleased expression on his face. The smirk widened to a smile and the hand withdrew from between my legs. I watched in fascination and he raised it and licked each finger clean, his eyes drifting closed and a low moan escaping. He looked down at me again and smiled.

"Tangy," He said and kissed me, his tongue taking my mouth once more and I could taste what he just tasted. It was different, not bad, just different. He pulled back and smiled, dropping a kiss to my temple and standing from the bed. I watched as he undid his trousers and slid them off, then crawled back onto the mattress and pulled me into his arms, my head resting on his shoulder. Slowly my eyes drifted closed and was lulled to sleep with the sound of his heart beating under my ear.

XXXXX


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I woke up first to find myself lying on my back with his head on my chest. His hand cupped my breast as he slept, snoring softly into my neck. With a quick look at the clock on the wall, I could see that we still had a few hours before we had to be anywhere. I wasn't ready to move, I liked the feeling of lying with him too much. His words of last night came back to me. Did I love him? Not yet, but I could say quite honestly that I liked him a lot. I smiled as I lay under him, stroking his hair and running my fingers up and down his arm. A sudden gust of air on my neck alerted me to the fact that he was now awake, and only a few seconds later he looked up at me from my shoulder.

"Good Morning, Love." He smiled at me before pecking me quickly on the lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Really well, you?"

"Spectacularly." I watched as a mischievous grin crossed his face. "I think you and I have some teasing of James to do." He leapt off the bed and held his hand out to me. I placed mine in his and he pulled me from the bed and towards our shared wardrobe. Opening it, he took out some of his clothes and made room for me to dress as well. Once we were both decent he took my hand again and led me from the room. He stuck his head out of the door for a quick look around.

"Anything?" I asked quietly.

"Clear." He looked over his shoulder at me and beckoned me to follow him. We moved silently down the stairs to the sitting room and waited quietly for the other door to open. We didn't have to wait long. The creaking of the door heralded the emergence of at least one of my roommates, and from the sound of the thumping feet, it was James making his way down the stairs. Sirius looked sidelong at me and winked, silently indicating with his hands what the plan was. A pair of feet came into view, confirming that it was indeed James and as the rest of him materialised, Sirius and I erupted into applause. "Bravo, Prongs, my old friend!" Sirius yelled and he looked up sharply at the sudden noise.

"And by the sound of it, a job well done!" I finished for Sirius, and the both of us burst into laughter. James' face turned a bright red and he covered his face with his palm.

"Tell me you didn't hear us last night..."

"We heard everything right up till Sirius cast a silencing charm at your door." He coloured even more, if that was at all possible. Looking suitably embarrassed, he sat down opposite us.

"I'll try to remember to do it myself next time. Sorry for that guys."

"Sorry for what?" We looked to the stairs again to see Lily coming down, wrapped in a robe.

"Ah, here she is, Mrs Potter!" I stood and walked to her as she left the stairs, pulling her into a hug, one that she returned eagerly.

"Yes," She said as we sat down. She coloured a little as she reached for James' hand. "It's legal now too."

"Oh, we know. That's what ol' Prongs was apologising for." She bit her lip and closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"I see. Well I'll make sure one of us remembers next time."

XXXXX

"Okay, so that has to sit for five minutes." I said, placing the beaker to one side.

"Before or after we pour it into the cauldron?" Sirius asked me.

"Before."

"Did you cut the bean, or crush it like I told you to last year?" Sev turned to ask me.

"But the recipe says to cut it."

"Yeah, but it works better if you crush it with the flat of the knife." I clarified for Sirius, a quick look of thanks to Sev.

"Okay, so I should crush it then?" I nodded.

"I'll go and get the Wormwood essence, by then we should be right to add the salted water." I left for the potions cupboard, retrieving the vial I was after and bringing it back to the bench. In the time I was gone, Sirius had crushed the bean as I instructed and collected the juice in a small bowl. "Okay, now take the beaker and pour the water slowly into the cauldron." He picked it up off the bench and began to tip it in.

"Like this?" He asked.

"Gently, soft hands, Sirius." He slowed a little more and the water entered the cauldron at a trickle. Once the water was all added, he looked up at me, pleased with himself and thankful for my assistance. I nodded to him encouragingly.

"Okay, now the wormwood. Take the graduated cylinder in your right hand and use your left to measure out 40 fluid ounces." He nodded and narrowed his eyes in concentration. "It should be twenty drops." He nodded once, indicating that he had heard me and I watched his lips move, counting out silently to himself. I then turned to chopping the valerian roots and placed them in the beaker of water to sit. By the time I was done, Sirius had counted out twenty drops.

"Ready when you are, Ashe."

"Okay, now use your right hand to hold the cauldron at a slight angle and add ten drops with your left hand. Once you get ten, swap hands and change the angle for the other ten drops."

"One drop at a time?" I nodded.

"But not too slowly." He nodded his understanding and carried out the instructions.

"Sophophorus bean juice now?" I nodded and turned my attention to the reducing valerian root mixture. "Carefully now." I said gently. I checked the liquid in the beaker to make sure there were no fragments left. There were a few in there.

"Sev, I've got floaties." He dropped what he was doing to inspect the beaker.

"I think it's just not quite enough water, Ashe." He reached over to his eyedropper and filled it with water. He dropped one, two, three drops of water into the beaker, and on the fourth drop there was a pop and a tiny green mushroom cloud rose from the beaker. When the smoke had cleared, the mixture had no more fragments left. He straightened up and smirked at me before returning to his own cauldron.

"Thanks!" I picked the beaker up and added seven drops from it. The liquid in the cauldron turned to a light lilac shade. "Okay, we're on the right track. Now stir anticlockwise until it turns as clear as water. Each stir should be about two and a half seconds." He picked up the stirring rod and did as I instructed. When he tapped me on the shoulder to indicate it was done, I added seven of the last eight pieces of valerian root.

"Now, powdered root of asphodel?" I nodded.

"One hundred and fifty fluid ounces." I watched as he added the next ingredient and then picked up the stirring rod again.

"Don't forget, seven anticlockwise and one clockwise." Sev said over his shoulder and I nodded to Sirius that this was right. His face took on a look of concentration again and did as he was told. On the last count he withdrew the stirring rod, careful not to drop anything back into the liquid.

"Now it just has to sit for two and a half minutes." He nodded and helped me clean up while we were waiting. When the time was up, I dropped the last piece of valerian root into the mixture and instantly it changed colour, becoming pale pink. I looked up at him and smiled. "Well done."

"Do you want to bottle it?" I shook my head.

"You do it, it's your baby." He grinned and picked up the ladle and filled the vial, corking it. I watched as he proudly took it to the front of the room and handed it to Professor Slughorn. I turned to Sev. "Thanks for your help."

"You told me that he needed assistance and helping him means that you will be properly cared for." I smiled at his words.

"You're a true gem, Sev." He still didn't really know how to handle a compliment. He quirked an eyebrow and turned back to his own potion, to bottle it for submission. I stood back and smiled as Sirius approached him, offering his hand to shake and my smile grew when I saw Sev take it. He only shook it once, but it was a start. Sirius turned to me and smiled.

"Ready to get out of here?" I nodded and gathered my belongings, placing them in my bag. Once I was packed he took my hand and pulled me towards the door. Leading me all the way up the stairs to the Head Boy and Girl rooms, he didn't stop until we had reached the sitting room. Releasing my hand, he pulled me into his arms hugging me and laughing softly. The laugh was infectious, and I felt my own bubbling through my chest and bursting outwards.

"What's so funny, Sirius?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Slughorn said that if I keep up the standard I just presented him with I'll pass with an Outstanding." The smile on my face grew and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek.

"That's great, I'm very proud of you." And as I said it I realised that I meant it. I watched as his face lit up as if he'd never heard that before, and from what I knew of his parents from Reggie, chances are he hadn't.

"Really?" He breathed, confirming my thoughts. I stroked his hair away from his face and nodded. He leaned in and brushed his lips over mine gently. Immediately I opened for him and he delved into my mouth, finding my tongue and stroking it with his own. My fingers wove into the hair at the back of his neck and I melted into him, enjoying the feel and taste of him. His whole body was pressed against mine and I could feel him bulging against my thigh. My hand left his neck and trailed down his chest to the front of his pants, rubbing him through the fabric. He gasped into my mouth and grabbed my roving hand, pressing it a little harder into his crotch.

"Let's go upstairs, Sirius." I whispered to him and he pulled back a little to look me in the eye.

XXXXX


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**_A/N: Contains sex, and oral. It is Sirius after all, I'm amazed it took them this long :D_**

"You're sure?" I nodded. He smiled and wrapped his hand around mine, pulling me up the stairs and into my room. He shut the door behind me and drew his wand, pointing it at the door and muttering a silencing charm. "Wouldn't want to give James anything to crow about tomorrow morning." I giggled at the memory of teasing James the morning after his wedding and was swiftly silenced by Sirius claiming my lips again in a bruising kiss. His lips were demanding, and I could only yield to him as his tongue plundered my mouth, and my robes fell off my shoulders. He broke off to lift the school cardigan off my body and claiming my lips again the second it was over my head. It hit the floor, forgotten, soon to be followed by my Slytherin tie.

His Gryffindor robes were the next to hit the floor and we broke apart again to lift the cardigan from him. I undid his tie quickly and tossed it to the floor, starting on his shirt buttons. As soon as the bottom of the shirt was pulled from his pants and the last button undone, he shrugged out of it and started on mine. It too joined the growing pile of fabric on the floor and he started on my skirt. His lips took mine again and his arms wound around my hips to deal with the zipper at the back of my skirt. It whispered to the floor and I was marched backwards to the bed, now only in my underwear and tights. He pushed me backwards onto the mattress and I bounced a little when I made contact with the soft, springy surface. Reaching forward, he grasped the waistband on my tights and pulled them down, peeling them down my legs to my ankles. He unlaced my shoes and threw them off, they clunked to the floor and the tights came off the rest of the way. He toed off his own shoes and socks and then crawled onto the bed, stalking me like prey.

The nip to the top of my thigh came as a surprise and I yelped, and then giggled. He shot me a lopsided smile and his tongue came out to soothe the bite. Then he did it again, this time on my hip. The bites turned into open mouthed kisses as he crawled up my body, stopping only when he reached my lips. Again he claimed my mouth in a searing kiss, his tongue stroking and thrusting and his hand sliding up from my hip, over my stomach and to my breast. The heat of his hand filtered through the material as he palmed me through my bra, kneading and squeezing, and trailing his lips down across my jaw to my neck. Once again he found the spot just under my ear, sucking and nipping gently, tearing my breath from my lungs in a strangled gasp. One of his hands snuck around under me to the clasp on my bra and it snapped open. He tore it off my body and latched onto a nipple with his lips and I cried out, my hands clutching at his hair and pulling him closer to me. I dragged him back up for another kiss and my hands reached for his belt. I got the loop and buckle undone before he pulled both my arms up over my head and held them there with one hand, the other diving into my knickers and ducking in between my legs.

"Not yet, Love." He tore his lips from mine and rasped out. I gasped as he found my clit and flicked it furiously with his finger. My legs opened further and wrapped around his waist of their own volition, my ankles hooking together behind him as I cried out and arched off the bed. I felt his tongue swirl on my throat. "That's it, Angel. Sing for me. Let me hear it."

"More, please."

"As you wish," He grinned mischievously at me and then lowered his mouth to my neck again. I felt him run his tongue down my neck, dropping open mouthed kisses on my chest and moaning as he swirled his tongue around both nipples, each in turn. Downward further he travelled, dipping his tongue into my navel, earning another moan from my lips and then he sat back, kneeling above me. He reached out and gently tugged my knickers down my legs; I pulled my knees up to my chest to help him pull them off my feet. Dropping them off to the side, his hands ran gently back up my legs to my knees, and he eased my legs apart again. My eyes drifted closed in bliss at the feeling of his lips trailing up the inside of my thigh.

They snapped open at the probing of his tongue in my folds and I gasped in surprise. "Sirius, what are you doing?" He sat up immediately and captured my hands in his, rubbing the palms and cooing to me softly.

"Shh, it's ok. I want to do this, and you'll love it I promise." Touching his lips to both sets of knuckles. "Trust me, ok, Love?" I bit my lip and nodded, earning a smile, and he sank back down between my thighs. I felt his fingers part me and then there was his tongue again, taking a long swipe of my most sensitive area. It felt good and I gasped again. His tongue was back at my clit, tickling and flicking, and I felt a finger inch into me, thrusting slightly. There was a sucking sensation on my clit and a gasping scream ripped from my lungs, tension beginning to coil tightly in my body. I felt him chuckle, the vibrations slicing through me, as he added a second finger and my body began to tingle. He doubled his efforts, licking and sucking, flicking and thrusting, the tingle flaring higher and higher until it turned into a burn. Then he did something with the fingers inside me and the tension snapped, my thighs wrapping around his head and my body arching off the bed with a cracked cry. Falling back to the mattress, I felt him rise up and lean over me. My eyes drifting open, I reached again for the button on his pants and this time he didn't try to stop me. Flicking open the button, I unzipped them and pushed them down to the middle of his thighs, raising my feet and pushing them off the rest of the way. I felt him kick to free his feet from the fabric before he leaned over me to plant a gentle kiss to my lips. His hand moved my thigh to hook around his hip and then he reached between us to grasp his erection.

He pushed forward a little, the blunt head glazing over me between my nether lips. "You have to say it, Angel. Tell me you want me." I could feel him poised at my entrance, waiting for permission.

"Please, Sirius." I held my arms out and he leaned down further, capturing my lips again, moving them across mine. The stretching sensation was uncomfortable when he pressed down a little further.

"Quickly I think, Angel." He whispered and pulled back slightly. A sharp pain shot through me when he then thrust home and I cried out, tears welling in my eyes. His lips and tongue were everywhere on my face and neck, licking the tears that escaped and cooing to me soothingly. He didn't move a muscle, holding himself still, the feeling of being ripped in two dulling to a slight ache. "Are you ok?" I sniffed and nodded, managing a smile. He kissed me again gently, withdrawing a little and pushing back in again. It was uncomfortable, but I held him to me as he moved again. There was still a little bit of a burn, but on the third thrust the pain had dulled to be replaced with a full feeling. It felt good and a small smile broke out on his face when I gasped and smiled.

"Hi!" I breathed and he huffed out a laugh, drawing me up into his arms and increasing his tempo slightly, the fullness feeling giving way to a new feeling. A new kind of burn that robbed me of my breath and had it escaping from my lungs in moans and gasps. I clung to him, my nails digging into his shoulders.

"Oh yes, just like that." He muttered to me, whispering in my ear. "So good, Ashe." I wrapped him within my arms and legs, overcome with the sensations he was introducing me to and I felt his lips return to my throat, at the junction of my shoulder. The coil that I never knew existed before Sirius began to tighten again, and the tingling surged and spread down my legs. A shard of pleasure sliced through me and I cried out, burying my face in his shoulder and holding on tighter, my nails digging into his back. His own grunts and groans were gaining volume and I felt a new surge of pleasure and affection at the knowledge that he was enjoying this as well.

"Gonna...gonna make you come...so hard." Squeezing between our bodies, a hand drifted lower to where we were joined, finding my clit again and rubbing furiously. Needles of white hot intensity lanced through me, my breath came out in strangled, cracked cries and then the tension snapped once more, my whole body trembling as I came apart in his arms and hanging onto him for dear life.

"Yell it, Love, let me hear it." He let go himself, finally, and thrust wildly, one, two, three times, his body contorting with a strangled yell and then I felt warmth flooding me. He fell back down onto his elbows and I reached up and brushed the hair out of his face. He opened his eyes and stared down at me, the open affection on his face gave rise to a swelling feeling under my breast, and I pulled him down on top of me, holding him tightly to my chest. I let go of a shaky breath and then drew another.

XXXXX


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_He opened his eyes and stared down at me, the open affection on his face gave rise to a swelling feeling under my breast, and I pulled him down on top of me, holding him tightly to my chest. I let go of a shaky breath and then drew another._

"I love you." And I meant it. He froze, staring into my eyes and I thought for a second that he hadn't heard me. Then a smile began to spread across his face and he yelped, pulling me up into a kneeling position and laughing manically.

"I never. Ever. Ever. Thought I'd hear you say that!" He punctuated each word with a peck on the lips, still laughing happily. I smoothed out his hair and kissed his forehead.

"It's true, I only realised it now, but it's true, Sirius." He buried his face into my chest and I felt the rush of his breath over my skin.

"Can we stay here forever?"

"After Saturday, yes."

XXXXX

The night before the wedding, Sirius was removed from the Head Boy and Girl rooms back to Gryffindor tower. Sev had decided that there would be no 'funny business' before the ceremony. I smiled to myself during his rant, _'If only he knew'_. In fact, I believe our night together the previous night was the only reason he didn't have to be marched out of the suite at wand point. He made a show of protesting, before winking at me when no one was watching and finally agreeing to return to his own dormitory for the night.

It was only the second night since the law was announced that I had slept alone. My bed that had been magically enlarged for the two of us now seemed too big, and I didn't sleep well. It must've shown on my face, Sev took one look at me when he entered the sitting room and plucked a Pepper Up from his bag, uncorking it and handing it too me. I downed it in one swallow and immediately felt better.

"Thanks," I said as I handed him back the empty vial.

"You don't have to do this you know," He said in gentle tones and I smiled at him.

"Just between you and me?" He nodded. "Firstly we both know I do, and secondly, even if I didn't I still would."

"Are you happy?" I nodded, smiling at him. "Good, that's all I want, Ashe."

"Thank you," I stepped up to him before he could duck out of it and wrapped my arms around his neck. He froze briefly, as he always does, and then relaxed into it.

"Now, it's usually the bridesmaid's job to help you dress and do your hair, however as you've seen fit to hand me your bouquet, I thought it might be overstepping my bounds." I chuckled at his words. "Therefore I have enlisted the help of one of the school elves, I believe you and Pippy are already familiar with each other?" There was a pop in the room and standing in front of me was Pippy, staring up at me with her ocean blue eyes.

"Hi, Pippy!" She smiled up at me when I greeted her.

"Hello, Miss! Pippy is happy to help with your bonding. Pippy is much excited for Miss." I smiled at her words.

"Thank you, Pippy; I'm glad you are here as well." I turned to Sev. "Will you be here while I dress?" He shook his head.

"I will be organising breakfast for you while Pippy helps you, then I will return to the dungeons to dress. Pippy will retrieve Reggie and I when the time comes to escort you to the lake." He exited the rooms with a final nod to me, and I was led back up the stairs to my room by Pippy to get ready for the day.

The Hand-fasting robe that I was to wear was simply a plain white gown. Long sleeved and flowing down to the floor, it had a square, mid cut neckline that rose up the shoulders and plunged in a V to the small of my back. The V-line of the dress was held together with seven white ribbons, the topmost one tying over my shoulder blades and the sleeves came to a point, each with a loop that fitted over my middle finger to hold them in place. After a quick, light meal delivered by Sev, I knelt on the floor of my room to allow Pippy to tie the ribbons behind my back. She then braided my hair, and interwoven with the braid was a green ribbon and a red ribbon, one for both of our houses. As Pippy tied off the braid, there was a knock on the door of the room. I stood from the floor and moved to the door to open it. Standing on the other side was the Headmaster.

"Headmaster!" I stepped back to allow him entry to the room. "Please come in."

"Thank you, Ashlee; you look lovely I must say. How do you feel about the hand-fasting, so close to the event?"

"I'm excited, and I know Sirius is as well."

"I'm pleased to hear that, and from what I have seen and heard around the castle the two of you are coming together rather well." I smiled and nodded. "Now, I must not linger, as I have duties to perform before the ceremony. I have something for you, Ashlee."

"Headmaster, you didn't have to..."

"Oh, I didn't." He reached into his robes and extracted a very small box, placing it on the desk in my room. Enlarging it, he unlatched the clasp and pushed the lid up. "This was made for you, many years ago, by one of the Black patriarchs, held in trust by each successive headmaster until such time as the Daughter of Ages presented herself at school. It is over two hundred and fifty years old." Out of the box he lifted a silver circlet, a four-loop Celtic knot at the front of it surrounding a very large, flat emerald. It was beautiful. Gently the Headmaster turned it around and lifted it, placing it on my brow. The weight of it settled onto my head, the cool of the metal soothing in its own way as the circlet re-sized itself to fit my brow. Involuntarily my fingers came up to touch the adornment, a smile spreading across my lips.

"It's lovely, thank you, Headmaster."

"I am merely passing on an heirloom that has been meant for you for nearly three centuries." He smiled at me again. "It does look fetching on you, Ashlee. Now I must take my leave of you and allow you to finish readying yourself. Enjoy this day, Ashlee, and may you look on it with joy in the future." I nodded my thanks to him and watched as he left my room. I turned to Pippy.

"How do I look, Pippy?" Her eyes took on a watery look as she gazed up at me.

"Miss is beautiful; Master Black is a very lucky man."

"No, I think I'm the lucky one." She nodded and disappeared with a pop. Barely a moment later, Sev and Reggie popped into my room, apparated in by Pippy, who then disappeared once more. Reggie looked me over and then smiled approvingly.

"You look amazing, Ashe." He breathed, and moved to me, wrapping me in a brotherly hug. As he pulled back he took a good look at the circlet on my head and a smirk crossed his face. "So I see they finally gave you a tiara?"

I huffed at him and shook my head, muttering "Idiot" under my breath. This only served to make him laugh and Sev swatted him away from me, holding his arm out for me to take.

"How do you feel about tonight?" He asked, his voice laden with concern as we walked through the corridors.

"Good," I said, smiling and nodding. A sex talk from Sev on the way to my wedding was not something I'd seen coming.

"Just relax and let it happen. I'm told it hurts the first time, I don't know I've never been with a virgin. If you need him to slow down, tell him. He should be taking care with you anyway. If you need it in the morning, I..."

"Sev, I'm sure I'll be fine. Stop worrying for me." I squeezed his arm a little. "I have a hunch that it will go rather smoothly."

"Yes well, your blind optimism will only ever get you so far..." He was cut off by the sound of Reggie snickering under his breath. "And just what do you think is so funny?"

"I think that what Ashe is trying to say, Sev, is that wearing white to her wedding might be a bit of lie." He threw his head back and laughed at the outraged look on Sev's face.

"I've been sleeping in a bed with him for the last three weeks; it was bound to happen sooner or later." He was clearly not happy, his mouth was set in a hard line and barely restraining his temper.

"When?"

"Right after the Draught of the Living Death."

"I would have thought that even Black could show some restraint." I stopped walking and turned to him.

"He did. It was my idea. I didn't want to lose my virginity because of a law. He was the one who wanted to wait till the wedding night, but he also said that it was my decision. I made the move that afternoon; don't take this out on him." He took a breath as we began walking again. "And for the record, he looked after me really well the next morning."

"Very well then, if you are certain." His focus remained straight ahead. "At least I no longer have to inform you of the ways of men." I turned my head sharply towards him to see a smirk slowly forming on his face.

"And what were you going to tell me, Sev? To lie back and think of England?" Reggie snickered again.

"Quite the opposite actually, I was going to tell you to give as good as you get and make sure you have fun as well." I grinned at him.

"Oh I did, you can be sure of that." We came to a stop and I could see that during our banter through the halls of the school we had walked all the way to the lake and were now standing in the location where I would wait to be called to the circle. Sev turned to the table that had been placed waiting for me and lifted the bouquet of blood red roses from it, placing them in my arms.

"We must leave you here now, Ashe. I'll be waiting in the circle for the two of you to arrive." I nodded and watched as the two boys left for the ceremony circle. I could see the small group of people gathered just down the hill. Once again the Headmaster stood with his back to the lake, and I noted that it was in almost the same position as the funeral Sirius, Remus and I held for the werewolf in third year. In the circle I could see my parents and brother, Remus, James and Lily, Pettigrew, Sev and Reggie and Ma and Pa P.

"Welcome to the sacred circle, where beginnings and endings are one and all things are eternal." I heard the Headmaster begin the ceremony in the distance. The nerves in my body rose, and my bare feet dug into the ground beneath me. "Would the Bride and Groom please present themselves to the circle." Taking the cue, I walked the short distance to the circle, passing through the gap that had been left for me between the Headmaster and Sev. Sirius also approached from the other side of the circle, passing through his own gap between James and the Headmaster. We met in the middle, in front of the Headmaster and I smiled as he winked at me.

"Would the Bride please state her name and her intentions today?"

"My name is Ashlee Towery and I am here to marry this man."

"Are you here of your own free will?"

"Yes." Sirius smiled at my response.

"Would the Groom please state his name and his intentions today?"

"My name is Sirius Black and I am here to marry this woman."

"Are you here of your own free will?"

"Yes." He winked at me again and I smiled, shaking my head slightly.

"You are required to wed under the law imposed by the Ministry of Magic as the both of you are over the age of seventeen and currently unmarried. That you have chosen each other and have come of your own free will is a blessing not afforded to many young people since the introduction of this law. You have come to us today as individuals to forge a new life in unity, and your friends and family are here to witness this union, to bestow their blessings and share in this joyful occasion. Who stands up for this woman?"

"I do." I heard the voice of Severus behind me and I turned to him, handing him the roses in my arms. Turning back to Sirius, I took his pro-offered hands, holding on as the ceremony continued.

"Who stands up for this man?"

"I do," said James and I watched as he stepped forward, laying a golden cord across our joined hands.

"In the course of the marriage proposal, you each made a promise to the other, to be fulfilled in the event that the marriage took place. Please restate your promises now. Sirius, you will begin."

"Ashe, I promise that I will fight for you. I will join you in the Order of the Phoenix to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named until such time as I am no longer needed. I will support you financially, morally, physically in whatever you choose to do in your life. I will join the Auror program at the Ministry and dedicate my life to ensuring you never have to fight again."

"Ashlee, please restate your promise to Sirius."

"I will support your desire to enforce magical law in any way I can. I will fight alongside you in the Order of the Phoenix and together we will be victorious."

"Have you each accepted the other's proposal?"

"We have." We responded together.

"Sirius, make your vow." The Headmaster reached out and took the two ends of the rope lying across our hands. He began to wind them around our hands as Sirius began to speak.

"Ashlee, you are a one in a million. I have loved you for a very long time, although it may not have been apparent, and standing here with you is a dream come true. We got off to a rocky start, but I promise you that I will be there until the end of our days. I will follow you into battle and fight for you with everything that I have and everything that I am. And I will love you until the end of time." I smiled to him, biting my lip.

"Ashlee, make your vow." The first knot in the rope was tied.

"Sirius, the last three weeks with you have been incredible. Learning the real you, it was impossible to not fall in love with you. You are more incredible and more amazing than you yourself know. Your support over the last year or so has been critical and I will be forever grateful for your friendship and your love. I will love you until the end of time." The last knot in the rope was tied as I finished speaking and the Headmaster drew his wand. A flash of light erupted from the cord, a golden light filled my eyes and I was blinded for a few moments, then it faded and the cord was gone.

"Your union has been accepted. You are now married." The Headmaster placed a hand on each of our shoulders and leant in. "Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Black. I do pray, however, that you discover there is more to your union than war." He twinkled over his glasses at us before straightening and addressing the rest of the group. "Now if the guests would kindly make their way to the marquee just up the hill, the hand-fasting feast may begin." Sirius took my hand and walked with me up the hill to the white tent.

"You look amazing, by the way." He whispered to me. "Where'd you get the circlet?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to our rooms." He nodded and looked around the group under the cover of the tent. "Remus is missing."

"He said he wasn't feeling the best." Pettigrew spoke from behind us and we turned. "Congratulations, Pads, Towery." I smiled a tight smile.

"Well, it's Black now."

"Of course it is." He scurried off towards the food table as Ma and Pa P approached us.

"Congratulations, my dear." She wrapped me up in an embrace. "You are now officially my honorary daughter. Now, don't be too nervous about tonight, alright? Sirius, you make sure you look after her."

"I will," He smirked sidelong at me and winked. The colour in my cheeks rose, and it seemed Ma P took it as a sign that we still hadn't done anything.

"Good boy," She said and embraced him as well. The feast moved along in a flurry of congratulations and well wishings. My parents came up after Ma and Pa P, and it seemed that Dad and Sirius had come to some kind of understanding, Dad greeting him with a handshake and Mum with a hug and a kiss. Sev and Reggie were next, Reggie going as far as to clap his brother on the back with a wink. The last to greet us were James and Lily, each receiving me with a hug before Sirius and I took our leave of the group. Taking my hand once again, he led me from the marquee to the castle and up through the corridors and stairs to our rooms. He pulled me through the door to the sitting room and stopped, wrapping his arms around me.

"So, now that there's no pressure, what do you want to do? We don't have to be anywhere for the next twenty four hours."

"We still have a consummation clause, Sirius." I leant in and brushed my lips against his. "And I intend to ensure that you are properly bedded in accordance with the law."

"Do you intend to take advantage of me?" He arranged his face into a shy expression, his finger resting against his lips. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that, Mrs Black." I ran my hands up his chest to his neck, leaning in and trailing my lips from his ear, across his jaw and finally finishing at his lips. All pretence was dropped; his hands winding around my waist once again, pulling me flush against him and his lips claiming mine, hungry and demanding. I opened for him without hesitation, having missed him the night before.

XXXXX


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**_A/N: Contains sex_**

"Love you, missed you." He muttered and the cold stone work of the sitting room wall hit my back as I was pressed into it, Sirius' hands curling around my legs and pulling each up in turn to wrap around his hips. He tore his lips from mine to nip at the flesh of my neck and I gasped, my hand wrapping around the back of his own neck and my fingers entwining with the soft hairs at his nape. The slide of skin on skin as his hand moved up my thigh sent shivers up my spine and then his fingers were right there, delving into my wetness. In accordance with wizarding tradition, I was naked under the dress and his fingers penetrated me unhindered, his thumb pressing and rubbing against my clit.

"Oh god, yes." I cried out. With trembling hands I found the knot in the rope belt at his waist holding his robes together, fumbling at it until it finally came undone. It dropped to the floor and his robes fell open, my hands pushing them off his shoulders until I could finally feel his smooth skin under my hands, tracing the contours of his chest with my fingers. He captured my hands, pressing a kiss to each palm before reaching down to position himself. The stretching sensation tore a moan from my lips as I felt him press forward, slowly pushing his way in. His breath rushed across my skin in a ragged gasp as he settled within me and I turned my head, ghosting my lips over his cheek, his brow, his eyes and finally his lips.

"I love you, my husband." He claimed my lips in a bruising kiss before releasing me.

"Say it again, Angel."

"Husband." As the word left my lips he pulled back slightly before surging forward again. Slowly, torturously he ground against me, the new angle igniting and stoking the fire hotter than I had ever known before. I felt my nails dig into his back, scraping down and tearing a gasp from his lungs. His speed and force increased, drawing sharp, cracked cries from my own lips with each thrust. The tension in my body wound around me tightly and his fingers found my clit again, making small, quick circles, white hot pleasure setting my nerves on fire.

"Come for me, Wife." He growled, the possession in his voice sending new sparks through my nerves. The coil snapped and I cried out as a wave of pleasure washed over me, my whole body shaking uncontrollably, arching off the wall, a hoarse cry escaping my lips. His thrusts became erratic and I felt him stiffen in my arms, my name torn from his lips. He collapsed against me, still pinning me to the wall, his face buried in the crook of my neck. I dropped my feet to the floor, my knees trembling from the force of the climax I had just experienced. His hands wound their way around my waist, coming to rest on the small of my back as he nuzzled me under the ear, his breath tickling my skin.

XXXXX


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**_A/N: Contains coarse language._**

"I meant what I said, Ashe," He pulled back to look me in the eye. "I will love you forever. And I'll do my best to make myself worth the risk."

"You don't have to try. I love you, Sirius." I smoothed his hair out of his face and laid a gentle peck on his lips. "But I think we should get out of the sitting room, I don't think James and Lily will appreciate knowing that we have contaminated it." He smirked, but nodded, taking my hand.

"Can you walk?" He asked and I nodded. His face fell a little. "Well I'll just have to try harder then."

XXXXX

Present Day

"You never did get around to telling me where that circlet came from."

"Yes, well, you were pretty good at distracting me." I watch as a smirk grows across Sirius' face.

XXXXX

Seventh Year

My life with Sirius started officially on our wedding day. Unofficially we had been a unit since the night we were informed of the marriage law. From the wedding night onwards, he was within his rights to reside in the Head rooms which now, with the addition of Lily to James' room, held four people.

Two Marauders in the Head rooms was a recipe for trouble, although James had calmed down a lot since the middle of the previous year. Sirius, on the other hand, had been banned from James' room after he snuck in one morning with the intention of waking James for an early morning kitchen run. From the shrieking in the other room, I gathered that he had leapt onto the bed thinking it was James, and ended up landing on Lily. Thankfully I managed to rescue him and talk James down before either of them hexed off anything important. However I stood back and let Lily at him when he charmed their stairs to make sex noises whenever someone walked on them. The charm causing his hair to stand on end and cycle through the colours of the rainbow lasted for ten days.

For the most part, time passed quickly with few dramas. Sev and Reggie were called to the Dark Lord's side only once that I knew of, but no longer being in the Slytherin common room meant that I was no longer a part of that world. The boys would visit from time to time and keep me updated, but I had to accept that the responsibility for the Slytherins had now passed to them. My responsibility lay in leading the prefects in their duties, watching over Sirius and keeping my mission on track. Further progress came in late November with an evening visit from an old friend.

James, Lily, Sirius and I were seated in the sitting room sharing a few drinks and chatting when there was a knock at the door. Lily stood and opened it, stepping back quickly as Lucius entered the room. Without a word to her, his eyes settled on me.

"Good evening, Ashlee, and congratulations on your marriage. I presume you have settled into the situation favourably." I smiled to him.

"Hello, Lucius, how are you?" The tension in the air was clear, none of my roommates were comfortable with him here, but then none of them knew the true extent of his loyalty to me.

"I am well. I have a gift for you, in celebration of your union with Black. I do hope you enjoy the selection I made for you." He allowed his eyes to move around the room before settling back onto me. Handing me the package in his hands, he turned back to the door. "Incidentally, the ink on your marriage contract turned blue, rather than black. I thought you may be interested to learn this, Ashlee."

"What does that mean?"

"It is not known, it has never happened before in living memory." I was still digesting his words when the door clicked shut behind him.

"Angel," Sirius whispered in my ear, his arms winding around my middle. "Are you alright?"

"What could it possibly mean, Sirius? Are we legal? Are they going to come and take you away? What..."

"Shh shh shh," He whispered to me, trying to settle me again. "Malfoy is very high up in the ministry; if anyone would know that it's not legal it would be him. He said nothing to that effect; in fact he said quite the opposite. I don't know what the colour of the ink means, but I can tell you one thing," He turned me around to look me dead in the eye. "I am not letting you go. Do you hear me? I am not letting you go." He wrapped me up into a very tight embrace and I leaned into him.

"I'm not letting you go either." I felt his smile on my shoulder.

"Now," He said as he pulled back from me a bit. "What's in the package?" I shrugged and sat down on the couch again, Sirius following me. Pulling the wrapping off the gift, I found a potions book and a transfiguration book. Between these, however, was a book bound in black leather, one I recognised immediately. I smiled and nodded to myself.

"What's that?" James said, pointing at the Horcrux in my hand. I took a breath and let it out slowly. Taking my wand from the coffee table between us, I stood from the couch again. First I aimed my wand at the door. I cast the strongest locking and silencing charms on the door that I could muster. I then turned my wand on the floo, effectively shutting it down. No calls or visitors in or out would bother us until I released the connection. The three people in the sitting room followed my actions with their eyes before turning back to me.

"What I say next must not be repeated." I sat down and looked each of them in the eye before I continued. "No one outside this room will catch wind of this, do you understand me?" Once again I made eye contact with each of them, waiting for the nod before moving on.

"I swear, Ashe." James was the first to speak.

"You have my word, Angel." I nodded my thanks to Sirius.

"My lips are sealed." Lily was the last one to promise me. I placed the diary on the table.

"This is the property of Tom Riddle. I asked Lucius to retrieve it for me and he has, at great risk to himself. The secret of Riddle's success lies in items called Horcruxes. Are any of you familiar with that word?" I watched as the three of them shook their heads. "A Horcrux is an item with a section of a person's soul encased within it. To achieve this, the person must rip their soul into two pieces. There is only one way to achieve this and that is through murder. Murder must be done, and then a dark spell is cast to take the fragment and remove it from the body, attaching it to another object."

"My God." Lily breathed.

"In this way the castor is, in effect, immortal." My words rang through the air of the room and I watched as the gravity of what I had said settled over their faces.

"This is why you can't go after him just yet?" James asked and I nodded.

"If I kill him now he'll only come back later. If he finds out what I'm up to, he'll only make more and I'll be worse off than I am now." Lily nodded her understanding and then her brow furrowed.

"Wait, are you saying there are more of them?"

"There were five, now there are only four of them. Two of which are in this suite right now."

"Is that what you and Remus went after last year?" Sirius asked me and I nodded. "Where is the other one that's here?"

"You remember that drawer in the bottom of my desk you found? The heavily warded one?" He nodded. "It's in there."

"You haven't destroyed it yet?"

"No, I'm worried if I destroy too many too early he might begin to feel what's going on. I need to have him oblivious for as long as possible."

"When are you going after the next one?"

"When the Headmaster gives me leave to get it."

"Do you have any idea when that will be?" I shook my head.

"I hope it's soon, I'm anxious to move as fast as possible."

That call from the Headmaster came less than two weeks later. I was called to his office late at night for a short meeting, during the course of which I was given a directive to head to the Gaunt shack. The Headmaster and I both agreed that the shack was the most likely location of one of the Horcruxes. If by some chance that assumption was incorrect, my next target was the Riddle Mansion.

As I was still in apparition training, I was unable to apparate to the location of Little Hangleton. As such, the Headmaster created an unregistered portkey that would activate early the next morning. He also insisted that I not go alone, and so I informed him that James, Lily and Sirius were now aware of the situation. On return to our rooms, Sirius was waiting for me in the sitting room, as was Lily and James. He had woken them and informed them that something was happening.

"What's going on?" He asked once I had shut the door.

"We leave at five o'clock tomorrow morning. I need you to be up and ready to go by the time the portkey activates."

"Where are we going?"

"It's best if you don't find out 'till we get there. We should be back by breakfast though." I shooed them back to their rooms. "Get some sleep; we'll meet back here at ten to five tomorrow." Fingers entwined with my own and I felt Sirius pull me in the direction of our bedroom.

"Come on, Angel." I took a breath as a thought occurred to me.

"I should go and see if Remus would like to come with us." Sirius nodded and I turned to the floo. Taking a handful of powder I called out for the Gryffindor common room. I stepped out of the fireplace into a world swathed in red and stunned into silence. The few Gryffindors left in their common room this late at night stared at me, their mouths hanging open in shock. A familiar face stood from the surprised onlookers and approached me.

"Towery!" I remembered his face from the battle last year and I greeted him with a smile.

"Shacklebolt," I held my hand out and he shook it. "It's Ashlee Black now, too."

"Yes, so I heard. Quite the surprise to learn that it was you He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was after all along." He smiled and in the low light his teeth gleamed white against his dark skin. "What brings you to our common room?"

"I need to speak with Remus Lupin, could you lead me to him please?" He inclined his head and indicated I follow him. He led me up the stairs to the left of the room, past several doors, and coming to a stop outside another at the end of the corridor.

"This is his room, but he went to bed a few hours ago, so he's likely to be asleep now." I nodded my understanding and waited as he left; making his way back down the corridor to the stairs we had just ascended. Turning back to the door, I raised my fist and knocked softly on the wood. There was no answer, so I knocked again. The door flew open and standing in the threshold was a very dishevelled Remus, clad only in sleep pants and staring blearily out the door at me.

"Ashe?"

"Can I come in please?" He squinted at me uncomprehendingly while he processed my request. Rubbing his hand over his face, he grunted and stepped back, allowing me entry.

"Wha's goin' on?" He yawned, scratching the back of his head.

"James, Lily, Sirius and I are leaving the castle very early tomorrow morning to go after the next Horcrux. I thought you might like to join us?" He froze, his expression closed off and it was impossible to see what he was thinking. "We'd like it if you came; I haven't seen much of you lately."

"Ashe, I..."

"Please, Remus. We miss you. I miss you." He deflated and I while I knew I had won this small thing, I couldn't show it in front of him. Instead I walked right up to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Thank you. We'll meet in the Head rooms at ten to five and the portkey activates at five. I plan to be back by breakfast." He yawned again and nodded his understanding after untangling from me.

"I'll be there. 'Night, Ashe." The door clicked shut behind me and I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room. While the students remaining in the common room had not gaped at the sight of me again, all conversation in the room stopped as I emerged from the staircase and made my way back to the fireplace.

"No need to stop on my account, people."

"We just aren't used to seeing a Slytherin in the Gryffindor common room." Said one boy from his place on the couch.

"Is it true that you are Muggle-born?"

"How did you get into Slytherin?"

"Did anyone in Slytherin know?"

"Were you scared?"

"Is that why you didn't take the mark?" It was an avalanche of questions and I held my hands up to stop them.

"Okay, slow down, guys." I took a breath. "Yes, it's true that I am Muggle-born. It is not common for Muggle-borns to be sorted into Slytherin but it's not unheard of either. I was nervous of being found out; in fact my boggart was a group of Hogwarts students pointing at me and about to shout..." I smiled, remembering that the word Mudblood is a profanity in the other houses. "Well, I'm sure you can imagine what they were going to say."

"I know what they were going to say." A small voice came from the corner of the room. A small blonde girl stood and made her way over to me. "They call me that every day." I sat down on the couch and pulled the little girl onto my lap when I saw her swipe at a tear.

"What's your name, little one?"

"Abby Knight."

"Well, Abby, who you are is who you are and you should be proud of that. It's not who our parents are that makes us special, it's who we choose to be ourselves." I looked out across the room, to the faces now listening very closely to what I had to say. "That's the real reason I didn't take the mark. I didn't want to be someone who enslaves myself to another person. I didn't want to be the murderer standing over a victim and watching while they beg for mercy. That's not who I am and that's not what I want to stand for. So I stand against it. And now I'm lucky enough to have a husband who is behind me all the way in taking a stand; a husband who I have to be getting back to because he needs to be up early tomorrow morning. If you'll excuse me, Abby. Now all of you should be in bed, it's getting close to midnight. Good night."

"Good night," Abby said quietly as she slid off my lap. I stood and made my way to the floo, calling for the Head rooms, and left the common room to a chorus of good nights from the other occupants of the room. I crept up the stairs and quietly opened the door to our room. Sirius was asleep in bed and so I changed quickly and slid in behind him, snuggling up to his back.

"Long conversation?" He muttered and turned to face me.

"Curious Gryffindors." At his look I clarified. "They had questions about how I ended up in Slytherin."

"Another of your legendary speeches?"

"I don't consider any of my speeches legendary; I just speak my mind and what I have to say appears to be popular." I smiled and pecked him on the nose. "Now, go back to sleep, husband. We have a big day tomorrow."

The blaring alarm screeching out of my wand was obnoxious and, had I not been very attached to the wand, I would have snapped it and thrown it from the room. From the other side of the bed was a growl followed by a loud thud and then a stream of profanity. My eyes snapped open and I peered over the end of the mattress. Sirius was sprawled on the floor in a tangle of bed sheets and trying to fight his way out of them. I suppressed my giggle.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," He finally pulled himself out of the sheets and stood. "What's the time?"

"Four-thirty, we have twenty minutes before everyone meets."

"Is Remus coming?" He yawned out.

"Yep." I joined him at the wardrobe, waiting as he pulled a pair of jeans and a shirt. Reaching in, I grabbed my own jeans and a tank top and tugged them on. I also pulled out our parkers as well as two beanies and two pairs of gloves. After what seemed like hours we pulled ourselves together and descended the stairs to the sitting room. James and Lily were ready to go, similarly dressed, and then the floo sprung to life and Remus stepped out.

"So, where are we headed?" He asked, brushing himself off.

"We'll be dropping right in front of the town signpost, so it's best if I let it speak for itself." By now they were used to cryptic answers from me and so they simply smiled and nodded. I pulled the yoyo from my pocket and laid it in my hand. Looking at the size of the portkey and the number of people supposed to use it, I wondered if we were all going to get there. As it began to glow, signifying that it was activating, I pulled the string out and hoped that would be enough to get everyone there.

"Have you ever travelled by portkey before, Ashe?" Asked James.

"No, is there something I should know?"

"It can be a bit of a bumpy ride." Sirius replied for him. I drew a breath to reply, but it was taken away by the feeling of being yanked through time and space by the belly button. I hit the ground on my side and gasped at the feeling of a sharp pebble burying itself in my hip. Thankfully, due to the cold weather, I was well padded, but it still hurt a lot. "Alright, Ashe?" I looked up to see Sirius standing over me with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, just a bumpy ride, like you said." He pulled me to my feet and dusted me off. As I had promised, we landed right next to the signpost declaring that Little Hangleton was one mile to the south of our current location.

"Great Hangleton, five miles. Little Hangleton, one mile." Lily read the sign from behind me. "I take it we're headed to Little Hangleton?"

"Actually not far from, the place we are looking for is just around the bend." I set of down the hill, indicating that they should follow me, and I retraced the steps of Bob Ogden from the memory that I had seen. Running my hands along the hedge as I walked, I found the gap I remembered passing through with the Headmaster and I ushered the other four through after me. As soon as I passed through, I felt the compulsion to turn around and leave under the influence of a very powerful repulsion charm. Closing my eyes and focusing on fighting the charm, I took a step forward.

"Do you feel that?" I heard Remus say behind me and I nodded.

"I'd say that means we are in the right place." I shook my head slightly as the magic tried once again to force me back. "I think we need to be as fast as we can. I don't believe this is the extent of the protections on this place." I doubled my speed down the path to the building I could now see in the middle of the trees, occasionally stumbling over the odd pothole and rock.

"What is that on the door?" I heard Lily say.

"It's probably an old snake skin, Morfin Gaunt used to nail snakes to the door."

"Yuck."

"Agreed." I tried the door and predictably it was locked. Drawing my wand, I pointed it at the door. "Alohamora." Nothing happened, no sliding of a lock, no nothing. I tried again and it was the same result. I turned back and looked at Lily in question. She drew her wand and tried as well. Still nothing. I tried the handle again and that was when I felt scratches on the door knob. Wiping the grime off the knob I leant down to inspect it. Carved into the metal work were runes.

"What is it, Ashe?" Asked Sirius.

"'Only the pure may pass.'" I heard Lily groan behind me and I turned. "You know, I'm getting really tired of this Pure-blood BULLSHIT." I punctuated the last word with a forward kick to the hinges on the door. The aging, weathered wood cracked and the door flew off the hinge, showering the room beyond in splinters. Behind me I heard James choke on a laugh and Sirius snorted.

"Nice one, Ashe." I smiled to myself and passed through the doorway. Nothing had changed since the memory of Tom Riddle entering this house. There were still pots and plates all over the table, although thankfully the rotting food had now disintegrated into nothing. Bottles littered the floor and clinked around as we moved.

"Wow, this is gross." Remus commented as he kicked a bottle out of the way. "I don't hear anything, Ashe, sorry."

"It's alright, we'll find it." I turned to him and smiled. "It's not like we have many rooms to look in." The five of us spread out through the shack. Off from the sitting room were two bedrooms, each with a rudimentary wash space. None of these rooms had been disturbed in decades, dust coated each surface several inches thick and I backed out, heading back to the main room of the house. I was certain it was in here and I watched as Remus paced the floor, searching desperately with his ears as he moved. He must've picked up on something because he looked up suddenly.

"Prongs, just go back two steps and then move forwards again, like you did just then." I turned and watched as he did as instructed. Remus turned to Sirius. "Hear that, Pads?"

"I believe you are right, Sir Moony." He stepped over to where James had been only a moment ago. Kicking back the grime from the floorboards, he then squatted down and inspected the floor below.

"Loose floorboard, Mr Padfoot." Remus smiled at Sirius.

'It is an old house, boys." I said, not ready to be sold on it just yet.

"Yeah, but this is the only one that sounded like it was about to snap." Remus smiled at me before pulling the floorboard up. Underneath was a golden box, and without even reaching for it I could feel the enchantments on it protecting its contents.

"Be careful when you lift it out. This one is under some serious protections." Sirius said and Remus shook his head.

"I've already done one, this one's yours." Sirius reached in and pulled the box from the space under the floor. Laying it on the dirt-caked wood, he flicked the latch on the box and lifted the lid. Inside was the Ring of Gaunt. He moved to lift it out of the box.

"Stop." He looked up at me; his fingers poised less than an inch from the metal of the ring. "You can't touch it with your skin. Close the box and let's get out of here." He nodded, snapping the box shut and tucking it under his arm. We exited the shack as fast as possible, back up the path and out of the hedge. I ran back up the road, the boys hot on my heels and James and Lily not far behind them.

"Where to now, Ashe?" Sirius called.

"My place, James take Lily there." Sirius reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me into him and apparated me straight to the doorstep of my house. Remus, James and Lily followed soon after and we all piled into the front door. I shut the door quickly after them and headed down the hall to the lounge room.

"Hi." Mum was clearly a little confused as to why there were five students moving through her house.

"Hey, Mum." I stepped back to introduce the friends she didn't know yet. "This is Lily, James' wife and our friend Remus Lupin." Lily and Remus greeted her politely before she turned her attention back to me.

"What are you guys doing out of school?"

"Had an errand to run, and now we've got to get back before anyone notices that we're gone." She nodded her understanding and stepped back to allow us through. I was the last to step through the fireplace and before I did I turned back to Mum. "Don't answer the door to anyone you weren't expecting and if someone you know shows up, ask them something that only they would know. If they can't answer, shut the door again and get out as fast as you can."

"It's getting serious, isn't it, Ashe?" I nodded.

"Yeah, we're lucky this place is unplottable, but that doesn't mean we don't have to be careful." I activated the floo and called for the Head rooms. "See you."

"So, destroy it?" Asked Remus when I had stepped through.

"Not yet, I plan to do that when I've collected them all. I only had you destroy the other one because I had promised to."

"Any idea what the last one is?" Asked James.

"Yeah, but I've got no idea where it is."

**_A/N: Runes on the doorknob of the Gaunt Shack inspired by "Geminus Terra" by AllIsButToys._**

XXXXX

Present Day

"That was a bloody brilliant kick, by the way." Remus says with a smile on his face, Lily and James nodding.

"Yes, well the power of annoyance can be quite impressive. Honestly, I had had it up to here," I indicate with my hand to the top of my neck. "With Pure-blood supremacy and that was the last straw."

"I was glad you came with us that day, Moony. We really did miss you, you know." James says quietly.

"Yes, I know."

XXXXX

Seventh Year

Christmas was quiet that year. The full moon had coincided with the holiday, falling in fact, on Christmas day. Sirius and James were loathe to return home and leave Remus to face his curse alone. Lily and I refused to leave them at the school on their own, jury was out as to whether that was for the benefit of the boys or the school, and Sev and Reggie refused to leave me unguarded on the evening in question. Once again the four of us were sequestered in the Head rooms, the boys playing wizard chess and Lily and I had broken out a deck of cards. After a brief heated discussion over what games we would play, Lily believing that Black Jack or Poker was inappropriate for prefects of the school to be engaging in, we settled for a couple of hands of Canasta. Thankfully she knew how to play, as I understood the game enough to play, but not instruct another person.

Once again, I felt the bed dip behind me, signalling that Sirius was back from his 'boys' night out' as he put it. I turned to face him and caught the worried look on his face. Remus was withdrawing again, even in wolf-form he barely interacted with Sirius and James, darting off anytime either of them got close to him. I knew how much Remus' friends meant to him and to push them away was a very serious thing indeed.

Months went by and the situation only worsened. Remus could be seen moving about the castle on his own, he rarely visited the Head rooms anymore and encounters with him in the halls were brief, he would leave at the earliest opportunity with barely a word or two spoken. Each full moon I worried for the boys, an upset Remus in human form was one thing, but an upset werewolf was quite another. With the way things were going, it was only a matter of time before a flash point was reached.

I was startled by the pounding on the suite door. Standing from the couch, I opened the door to find Abby standing on the other side of it.

"Abby, is everything alright?"

"No, you must come now! They're arguing and I'm worried that one of them is going to get hurt!" She cried, pulling on my robes. "I've already heard thumping coming from within the room!"

"Who, Abby?"

"Lupin and Black!"

"Come on, we'll go by floo." Grabbing a handful of powder, I threw it into the fireplace and called for the Gryffindor common room. I pushed Abby through in front of me before stepping in myself. As soon as I had touched down on the red carpet, I ran through the common room to the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories. The yelling could be heard from the stairwell and as I drew closer to the room I could hear what was being said.

"I KNOW YOU'RE UPSET, MOONY, BUT IT COULDN'T BE HELPED..."

"YOU DON'T GET IT, SIRIUS. IT'S NOT JUST ABOUT HER, IT'S ABOUT YOU TOO!"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, MOONY, WE HAD NO CHOICE. DID YOU WANT TO SEE HER GO TO HIM?" I could tell from the tone of Sirius' voice that he was beyond angry and verging on tears. I thrust open the door just in time to see Remus throw a punch, catching Sirius on the chin, his head snapping to the side and falling over backwards.

"What is going on here?" They both looked up at me standing in the doorway. "Remus? What are you doing?" He seemed to come back to himself and, seeing Sirius on the floor with blood rolling down from his split lip, he dropped his head to his hands and fell heavily to his bed. I held my hand out and pulled Sirius from the floor, inspecting his lip briefly before he assured me that he was fine. We were gathering an audience in the corridor and so with a reassuring smile to the people gathered in the doorway, I closed the door before turning to face the young man sitting on his bed. As I approached him, I heard him sob and I saw his shoulders shaking. I knelt in front of him, my hands on his forearms, and tried to gently pull his hands from his face. He resisted.

"Leave me." He whispered, his voice cracked.

"Not until you tell me what's going on, Remus. You're my friend before you're anything else, and seeing you like this hurts."

"I can't."

"We were fighting about us." I looked to Sirius as he spoke. "When we married, Remus didn't just lose you, he lost me too."

"How?" I didn't quite understand.

"After the incident with Snape I went to Remus to apologise. I was so ashamed at what I had done, he was my best mate and I realised then just how much he meant to me." He took a breath and I began to realise what he was saying.

"The two of you were together?" The spoken realisation brought a pained expression and a nod from Sirius, and a fresh batch of tears from Remus. I was speechless, some of it was from shock, but most of it was from the realisation of the anguish Remus must have been going through in the last few months. Anguish that was now evident in the man sobbing into his hands in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Ashe, I..." I stood from in front of Remus and moved towards Sirius.

"Don't," I placed a finger over his lips. "I'm not hurt, Sirius. I wasn't lying when I said I loved you, but I left out that I'm still in love with him. I take it you love him as well?"

"Yes, as much as I do you." A mischievous grin spread over his face. "And he loves us both."

"What are you thinking?" I asked, not sure if I was catching on or not.

"Maybe an arrangement where everyone can have what they want..." I watched as he pulled his wand and cast a silencing charm at the door. He leant in and whispered in my ear. "Do you want him?" I licked my lips and nodded, feeling his smile on my skin before he pulled back and moved to stand behind me. I turned back to Remus, still on the bed. From the look of it, he had not heard the exchange, too wrapped up in his own misery. My fingers tangled into his hair, stroking his scalp, and I tried to draw him into my arms.

"Remus, look at me." He pulled back, shaking his head and refusing to meet my eyes. I looked over my shoulder at Sirius.

"Moony, it's alright." Sirius pulled me back again, his hands rising to my shoulders and dragging my school robes off. They whispered to the floor and his arms moved to the hem of my cardigan. "Moony, look at her, at us. Trust me, mate you don't want to miss this." Slowly he lifted his face from his hands, his eyes red rimmed and glassy. I lifted my arms to allow Sirius to pull my cardigan off, over my head and drop it to the floor with my robes.

XXXXX


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**_A/N: Enter Remus. Not strictly a threesome though. Contains sex and oral._**

"What are you doing?" He breathed, the look on his face one of shock. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Moony?" Sirius leant in and whispered into my ear as he pulled my tie off and moved his hands to the buttons on my school blouse. "This close to the full moon, once he snaps out of his shock, he won't be able to resist for long." The last button on my shirt slid through the hole and it fell open, revealing the white lacy bra I had, thankfully, selected this morning. I watched as Remus' eyes went wide, his breathing speeding up and his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. Sirius dragged the shirt down from my shoulders, dropping it on the floor, and snapped open the clasp on my bra.

The flimsy material fell from my body, and from the bed there was barely a warning growl before Remus had leapt to his feet and pulled me roughly towards him. The rest of my uniform didn't stand a chance against him; my skirt, tights and knickers were on the floor within seconds, while his lips and teeth attacked my throat. My hands buried into his hair and I gasped as he nipped and sucked at the skin of my neck. The world reeled and then suddenly I was on the bed, Remus stalking towards me. As he got closer to me I noticed something that stopped my thoughts in their tracks. His normally blue eyes had changed colour to a deep amber. On all fours he crawled up the bed towards me, licking, sniffing and nipping at my skin as he travelled up my body.

He stopped at the apex between my thighs, tugging my legs open, and I felt his fingers part me. He paused for a second and I could feel him sniff at me, then suddenly there was his tongue. A long, wet lick, from my entrance to my clit. When his tongue made contact with my sensitive nub I jerked and he growled again. Taking the hint, I lay back and submitted to his exploration and was rewarded for my obedience with a gentle caress across my thigh.

"She likes that, Moony," I heard Sirius say from the side of the bed as Remus returned his attention to my clit. At first the licks were short and slow, pressing down and swirling, then his lips closed around it and he sucked, flicking his tongue over the tip. I felt him push a finger into me, thrusting a little and then a second finger joined the first. Thrusting fingers and flicking tongue, he held my hips down with his other arm as I writhed beneath him, my hands fisting the sheets beneath me. And just as I felt the first tingles begin to start, he stopped, bestowing a final nip to my inner thigh before moving on.

His head rose from between my legs again and he resumed his climb up my body. As he moved, I noticed that he was still clothed and I reached forward with my hands. He mistook this as a sign that I was trying to dominate and grabbed my wrists, pushing them back to the pillow above my head with another growl. Using his nose, he butted my chin up and then he angled his head, taking my windpipe between his jaws. Not squeezing, not breaking the skin and not hurting me, just waiting with my throat in his mouth.

"Relax, Angel. He needs you to submit to him. He won't hurt you." I took a breath and then relaxed into his embrace, one of my hands releasing from his grip and winding around his shoulder. As soon as he felt me relax he released me, his tongue soothing the spots where his teeth had connected with my skin. His tongue became his lips and slowly they made their way up from my throat, across my jaw and finally took my lips. Hungry at first, he pried my lips open and his tongue dipped in, stroking my own and taking my breath away.

"Please let me undress you now, Remus." I breathed once he broke off for air.

"Not Remus, not tonight."

"He's Moony tonight, Angel. The wolf has taken over, telling him what to do."

"Moony, then, please let me get you out of those clothes. Please let me touch you." He hovered above me, considering my request for a minute and then with a growl of consent, sat up on his heels, pulling me up with him. With shaking hands I undid the tie at his throat, pulling it off and dropping it on the floor. Next came the shirt. As I eased each button through the hole, I caught him watching me with a smirk spread across his face. I took the chance to lean in and gently touch my lips to his collar bone and the last button came undone. Pulling the shirt from his school trousers, I ran my hands up his chest and pushed it off his shoulders. I heard a long, soft growl bubble up from his chest and he grabbed my hands, pulling them towards his belt.

"You want to undress me, undress me, woman." The belt came free of the loop and I undid the button on his pants hiding behind it. He reached down and undid his trousers the rest of the way, pushing them and his boxer shorts down roughly and kicking them off before wrapping his arms around me again and pushing me back down to the mattress underneath him. He growled again before attacking my neck once more and his hands were everywhere, palming my breasts, soothing up and down my sides. His tongue ran down my neck and across my chest, before swirling around my nipple, his lips engulfing it in their warmth. I gasped again and my hands slid from his shoulders to bury themselves in his hair, stroking his scalp and earning another growl of satisfaction.

Quickly he rose again, his lips on mine and his hand reaching between us to adjust himself. With a hard thrust forward he was buried within me and I cried out in surprise and pleasure. Leaving me no time to adjust, he pulled back a little and thrust forward once more, setting a pace that stole the breath from my lungs and sent shudders through my body. His hips pounded into me, hard and fast, and I wrapped my legs around him, trying to hang on for the ride. My hands slid down from his neck to his chest and he released my hips from his grasp, pulling my hands up and holding them over my head again. He angled his head again and latched onto my throat once more, nipping, licking and biting at the spot under my ear, tearing more gasps and moans from my lips. Unable to move my arms as he ground into me, I raised my legs and braced my heels on the small of his back, urging him to go faster and harder. He released my hands again and wound his arms around me, pulling me up off the mattress and holding me to him.

Through the haze of pleasure and the sounds of Remus' grunts and gasps, I heard another moan in the room. Turning my head to the source of the sound, I saw Sirius sitting in the chair next to the bed. His hand was wrapped around his own erection and stroking himself to the rhythm Remus' thrusts, watching us intently, slack-jawed with his own pleasure. I smiled and turned my attention back to Remus, the tempo of his hips increasing and one of his hands sliding down and coming to a rest at the base of my spine. My arms slid around his shoulders, my legs wrapping around his hips, as I felt the tingle turn into a burn.

"Make her come, Moony." He gasped and the hand that was at the base of my spine slid from its resting place and squeezed between us, his fingers pushing their way to the place where we were joined and finding my clit. Pressing, rubbing and pinching with his fingers, he drove me higher and higher as his thrusts became erratic. The tension that had been building inside me snapped, my nails raking down his back and I cried out, my body quaking and trembling beneath Remus. His back arched and he stiffened above me, his eyes squeezed shut and his face frozen in a silent scream, and I felt him pulse inside of me. With a cracked groan, the tension in his shoulders melted away and he fell back down to me, his forehead resting on my shoulder and his ragged breath rushing over my skin.

XXXXX


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I ran my fingers through his hair, wet with sweat, and pushed it off his face and out of his eyes. Slowly he raised his head from my shoulder and when he caught my eye I smiled up at him. I watched as the colour in his eyes slowly changed back from amber to his usual blue, and as the colour changed so did his demeanour. His face no longer held the satisfied afterglow; he now looked down at me in realisation and anguish.

"No," The word left his lips in a broken cry and he moved to pull away from me. I grasped him around his shoulders and squeezed my thighs together, holding him and flipping him onto his back. Our positions now reversed, I held him down with my body and tried to get him to look at me.

"Remus, please look at me,"

"You used me," He clamped his eyes shut and turned his face from me. I took his face in my hands and reached up, dropping a light peck to his forehead.

"I'm sorry if that's how it feels, but it wasn't my intention. I want you, we both want you, and I really think we need you. I never stopped loving you; neither did Sirius and we want you to join us." He lay there looking up at me, breathing fast and shallow, looking for all the world like he wanted to believe me but didn't dare risk it. I slid down his body a few inches, so that I had to look up at him, placing myself in a submissive position. "We need our Alpha."

At this he sat up, pushing me off of him and turning to me. He looked into my eyes for a few long minutes and then turned to Sirius. I risked a look towards my husband to see that he had stood from his chair and fixed his clothing, and was now sitting on the side of the bed watching us both.

"And this is what you want as well, Pads?" He nodded, his eyes flicking between the two of us.

"We need you, Moony. I want my friend back." Remus nodded, and then looked back to me.

"Are you sure?" I pushed my way into his arms, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Say you'll join us, Remus. I've missed you." A smile slowly began to spread across his face and he leaned in, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I've missed you too, Angel." I smiled as his use of Sirius' pet name for me and watched as he wrapped his other arm around Sirius, dropping a kiss to his forehead as well. "And you as well, mate."

The next night was the full moon, and I was informed by Sirius the morning after that Remus had returned to his playful self. The potion that Sev had never failed to deliver continued to grant him a painless transformation and left him in complete control of his actions. His demeanour in human form had changed completely as well. Gone was the depressed, sullen, and lonesome Remus we had all worried over during the last few months. The friendly, kind and warm man that I had fallen in love with during my fifth year had returned. He had begun to visit us again in the head rooms, but despite the fact that Sirius and I wanted him to join us in there permanently, he still refused.

"I'm the only seventh year prefect left in the tower, Ashe, I can't just leave. It wouldn't be right."

"There is an active floo in the head rooms, Remus. If you are needed you are only a floo call away. What could possibly happen to make that an issue?"

"I don't know, and it's not about that anyway, Ashe. I'm just not comfortable abandoning my post."

"You're not abandoning your post, Remus. You'll still be available for any emergencies that may arise. You just won't be in the tower any more. I don't see the problem."

"She's right, Moony, it won't be a problem," James cut in. "It'd be nice to have three of us here with a room all to ourselves." I watched as Sirius and Lily nodded their agreement. James and Lily were aware of the changed nature of the relationship between Sirius, Remus and I, and while they were a little surprised, they were content that the three of us seemed to be happy together.

"I don't want my housemates to have to come looking for me if they need me. I...I don't want them to..." He broke off and shook his head.

"You don't want them to know about us?" That thought hurt, and I could see the feeling mirrored on Sirius' face as well.

"No, I don't want them to know. Do you realise what this means?" He was beginning to look panicked; worry was etched all over his face. "You are in a three way relationship, Ashe."

"That's not really a big deal, Moony," James said. "It happens a lot in the wizarding world."

"Not when one of the men in the relationship is a werewolf, Prongs." He turned his attention back to me again. "You will be a pariah, Ashe! I won't be the reason for that. I'm happy to be in a relationship with the two of you, but I don't want to announce it to the entire world. I won't be the reason you are made an outcast."

"An outcast, Remus?" I looked at him incredulously. "I'm already an outcast; I am a Muggle-born in Slytherin for Christ's sake. I've been an outcast since day one. We live in a world, Remus, where there are two types of people. There's the ones who hate Muggles and the ones who hate Slytherins. Where does that leave me then? Each group crosses the street to avoid the other, you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna walk down the middle of the street so they can each have a footpath." I could hear James and Sirius sniggering on the couch, but my focus remained on Remus.

"But society..."

"I don't really care what society thinks of me anymore." I stepped up to him and placed my hands on his waist. "Move in with us, please. To hell with society." He took a breath as if to argue, and then released it, his shoulders falling a little way before he nodded. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, feeling his cheek leaning on the top of my head. I then felt another pair of arms come around the two of us and I unwound one of my arms from Remus to draw Sirius into the embrace.

He moved in the very next day. The Headmaster was happy to allow the inclusion of Remus in the Head rooms, on the provision that an adjustment was made to the marriage contract to include Remus when the three of us felt that the time was right. Professor McGonagall was shocked at the turn of events, but any comment she may have thought to make was silenced by the look of shear happiness on Remus' face. When she saw that this was something he wanted and that he was happy to have both Sirius and I back with him she simply smiled, embraced him like a son and assured him that his happiness was of paramount importance to her.

I had expected Sev to be livid, especially with the fact that they were both Marauders and Remus' Lycanthropy. The reaction that he did have, however, came as a great shock. He simply stood there and listened while the three of us explained that Remus would be added to the marriage contract and when we had finished speaking I could see him mulling it over in his mind. He was taking it seriously without losing his temper.

"So the three of you are now in a relationship together as a trio?" I nodded as he confirmed what I had just said. "Well, another set of eyes on you in times like this can only be a good thing, and I doubt anyone would dare trifle with the mate of a werewolf."

"That's not the reaction I expected, Sev," I smiled as I spoke and watched as the smirk spread across his face.

"You expected me to be angry?" I nodded.

"It's entirely possible that we expected trouble," Remus said, the joy in his voice was clear.

"I was there when the decision was made for the two of you to separate, Lupin, and I understand the bond the two of you share, and will share once the union is consummated..." He finally stalled when he caught sight of the blush spreading up my face as I bit my lip. "Oh, I see."

"The Headmaster has allowed Remus to move in here as long as we include him in the marriage contract when the three of us feel ready to do so." As I spoke, his arms had wound their way around me and I could feel his nose nuzzling my hair. One of my hands rested on Remus' arm and the other stretched out towards Sirius, the warmth of his hand engulfing mine.

"I asked you this once before, Ashe, are you happy?" I smiled and nodded, extricating myself from Remus and Sirius and stepping towards him. "I'm not getting out of this one am I?" I shook my head.

"No," I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You've been so good to me Sev. I know I've been frustrating at times, but I've really appreciated everything you've done for me." He patted my back before pushing me off him.

"Well, my mind is at ease knowing you will be well looked after." He raised his eyes to the young men standing behind me. "I entrusted her to you, Black, and now I am entrusting her to you as well, Lupin. The three of you have my blessing." He nodded to the boys, squeezed my shoulder and left the rooms. I watched him go, shutting the door behind him, and turned back to my boys, smiling and running back into their arms.

XXXXX

I was warm, that much I knew. Not warm like I was when I was at the bottom of the pit just two years ago, but warm like I was enveloped in heaven. I took a breath, letting it out slowly, and allowed the feeling to envelope me like a luxurious blanket. Slowly my eyes drifted open and the image before me was of pale skin and blonde stubble. Remus.

I slid my hand from its resting place in the middle of his chest down to the warm arm encircling my waist. The texture was different, slightly less hair and broader than the wiry frame of our Alpha. Lifting my head from Remus' chest, I turned to look behind me. Snuggled into my shoulder, lying behind me was Sirius, puffs of his breath disturbing the hair on the back of my neck with each breath as he slept. Two of the golden boys of Gryffindor, and they were all mine. I reached up and stroked Sirius' hair, what little of it I could reach from my position, but I was loathe to move any more, lest I disturb either of them from their slumber.

XXXXX


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**_A/N: Contains sex._**

Fingers trailed up my arm, across my neck and gently lifted my chin. My lips were captured in a smouldering kiss and I opened with no hesitation. The hand that was under my chin trailed back down my neck, just the very tips of the fingers ghosting over my skin, over my breast and down my side, coming to a rest on my hip. Reaching out, I slid my own hands up Remus' chest and wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue found mine. The hands that rested on my hips snaked around my waist and, tightening his hold on me, he rolled and pulled me with him to straddle his hips. Not once releasing my lips from his, he slid his hand from its place on my back, softly trailing over my skin and dipping between my thighs. I gasped into his mouth as I felt his fingers find my clit and stroke me gently but firmly, his other hand reaching up to palm my breast. He broke the kiss to move his lips to my other nipple, engulfing it in the warmth of his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and tearing another moan from my lungs. My hands delved into his hair, pulling him back up to capture his lips in a searing kiss, releasing him only to sit up. I smiled down at him, biting my lip, and moved my hips to slide down his length, the sensation of him filling me tearing a groan from his lips and a sigh from my own. It felt like the world held its breath and I stilled, savouring the sensations of having him inside of me. The fingers on my hips tightened in a silent plea and I smiled gently down at him again as I began to move. Slowly, gently, inch by inch I rocked him and watched as his eyes drifted closed in bliss.

Bracing my hands on his chest for balance as I moved, I let my fingers play along the scars on his chest, listening as he gasped and groaned his pleasure. My fingers drifted to the tattoo over his own heart, of the crescent moon and paw-print, and traced the lines creating the image. No longer content with the teasing pace I had set, he pulled me down to him, capturing my lips and rolling me to my back once more. His lips left mine, trailing across my jaw and found my throat, my pulse point, and as I cried out as he sucked on the skin there, my hands flying up to bury themselves in his hair once more. The power and tempo of his thrusts increased and the burning sensation in my body grew and spread from my lower belly down to my toes, feeling them curl and my legs rise of their own accord, wrapping around his hips. Another gasp was torn from my lips when I felt him reach between us, his fingers probing and finding my clit, rubbing furiously and sending bolts of lightning through my body with each flick. The tension in my body tightened ever more and then snapped, tearing a cry from my lips and shaking me to the core. I opened my eyes to see Remus, his head thrown back and the tendons in his neck taut as he released a deep growl, feeling the warmth of his essence flood my body before he sank down to lay his head on my chest. I smiled as he raised his eyes to me; his breath still ragged, and pulled him up for a soft, slow kiss.

XXXXX


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Good morning, Love." I whispered, and turned to Sirius. The spot on the bed where he had been laying was now empty. "Where's Sirius?"

"It's alright, I'm here." We turned and looked to the doorway of the bathroom to see him leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. "Morning."

"You didn't want to stay with us?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nah, I thought I might start getting ready while you two were getting reacquainted." I smiled and stood from the bed, crossing the floor to him on still shaky legs.

"Are you sure?" I asked again, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He smiled and nodded, running his fingers up and down my bare back, eliciting a shiver from me. My eyes drifted closed and sigh escaped my lips, my head falling to rest on his shoulder and his arms tightened around my waist.

"I love you." I heard him say, his voice barely a whisper, and I smiled.

"I love you too."

XXXXX

They weren't back yet, not that this was a problem as I had woken early and the full moon was still hanging low on the western horizon. Lily was still in bed and Sev and Reggie were curled up on the two couches in the sitting room. Not wanting to disturb either of them I took a seat on the floor beside the couch Sev was lying on. He had fallen asleep with a book, open at the page he was up to and lying over his face with the spine up. Gently I lifted it off his face and out of his hands, careful not to lose his place and looked at the title. 'Beyond the Cauldron: Customising Potions to Suit Your Patient.' I opened the book to the title page, curious as to what the book was about.

"Don't lose my place." I looked up to see black eyes cracked open just a little.

"I didn't, I've got my finger in where you left off. What's this?" He sat up on the couch and I moved from the floor to sit with him.

"It's a guide to adjusting the recipes of potions to account for the changes in physiology of varying types of patients. Most potions were designed for use on humans and as such they don't work as well on other creatures. I'm just doing a little of my own extracurricular research." I was about to ask what exactly he was working on when the door to the head rooms opened.

James and Sirius were supporting Remus, one on either side. Quickly I handed the book back to Sev and stood, rushing to Remus' side and taking his arm from James. "What happened?"

"'S'alright, I'm fine." He slurred out. "Just tired." I nodded and helped Sirius lead him up to our bedroom and through the door. We eased him down onto the mattress and unbuttoned his shirt, helping him roll out of it before pulling the covers over him. I knelt down next to the bed so I was eye-level with him and watched as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Sleep well, Love." I said and leant in to brush a gentle kiss to his forehead. Looking up I saw Sirius leaning up against the desk, a slight smile on his face. "Are you coming to class or do you want to stay here with him?"

The smile widened ever so slightly with one quiet chuckle. "Of course I'm coming with you, Angel. I think McGonagall would miss me if I didn't show up for class." I smiled and moved to his side, entwining my arm with his. Taking the hint, he offered me his elbow and together we moved to the door.

"Naturally she would, even if she would appreciate the delay in a few more grey hairs." He chuckled again as he shut the door to our room.

"Nah, she likes it really. She's just really good at hiding it." I laughed and squeezed his arm as we headed down the stairs and to our first class.

XXXXX

The last few months of school passed in a blur of assignments and NEWTs revision. The whole group of us, Pettigrew and Reggie included, would set ourselves up in the sitting room for hours each night going over material and pop quizzing each other. I was impressed at the armistice that appeared to exist between the Marauders and Sev. It seemed that they had taken my words on the night Sev was injured seriously. For his part, he kept the snarky comments to a minimum. Very little outside of school work actually happened and while I was distracted by the looming exams, my mission was very much at the forefront of my mind. Inwardly I was frustrated at the lack of progress in finding the last Horcrux. I knew what it was, but not where, and the Headmaster had been noticeably quiet since our retrieval of the ring at Christmas.

A crumpled piece of parchment hit me square between the eyes. I had zoned out again. I looked at the ball stupidly for a moment and then looked to its origin, Sev. "Sorry, what?"

He huffed and rolled his eyes at me. "I _said_ name three creatures of five x rating and how to deal with each of them." My brain was officially fried. I felt my eyes screw up as I huffed in frustration.

"I think maybe it's time we called it a night, guys." I was saved by the voice of Lily. "And no wonder, it's nearing midnight!" Reggie yawned on cue, starting off a chain reaction of weary expressions from the other occupants in the room.

"Good point," Sev conceded, wiping his hand over his face. "Come on, Reggie, we'll have to floo back to the common room."

"'Night Sev, Reggie."

The NEWTs passed with very little fuss, and from the feedback I received from the boys and Lily we all seemed to have done reasonably well. After each paper was completed, Sev would take it with him from the room and spend the next few hours reading over it to make sure he had answered everything to his satisfaction. I, on the other hand, considered it buried as soon as my quill was down. Truthfully I didn't really think that the NEWTs were going to make all that much difference to me anyway. I was not very optimistic about my chances of employment in the Wizarding world, and that was assuming I would even live through the looming war. Once again it all came down to what I was, anyone who would employ a Slytherin would likely not wish to employ a Muggle-born and vice versa. My purpose for doing these last two years was to stem the flow of students to the Dark Lord and be fully prepared for when I did face him.

I was still not convinced that I had succeeded in fulfilling this role. Of the two students I know who refused the mark, one was then tricked into taking it anyway only a few months later. My thoughts drifted to Reggie. For six years it had been the three of us against the rest of the world, and I smiled at the memory of some of our times together in school. Now he was going to be finishing school on his own, and I knew for a fact that he still had not made any other friends besides Sev and I. I'd still see him on the holidays, but for the most part he would still be alone and known as the friend of the Slytherin Mudblood. With no backup for him, who knew what could happen. I took a breath and thought about the promise I had made to find a way to remove the mark from his arm. Nothing I had come across in my readings had given me any indication as to how the magic was conjured and therefore I still had no idea how to remove it.

A hand came to rest gently on my thigh and I turned to it, my gaze following the arm up to a shoulder and then the face of its owner. Remus was looking at me, a slightly amused expression on his face. "You look a million miles away."

"I am." I smiled at him. "It's been a habit of mine since second year to take some time to reflect on the year that was."

"Good memories?"

"Yeah."

"When we leave tomorrow we won't be coming back." He took a breath, holding it for a moment and then releasing it. "You know, I didn't think I would be able to come here at all."

"Why not?"

"Mum and Dad thought I would be a danger to the other students and were adamant that I not be enrolled. It was Professor Dumbledore who convinced them that it wouldn't be a problem. Any other Headmaster would have simply agreed with them and that would have been that."

"Of all of the students in this school, Remus, you are one of the few I was least at threat from." I reached over and wrapped my hand around his. "So, now you have finished school, no doubt at the top of the class, what do you plan to do with yourself?"

"Well, marry you and Sirius for starters. Other than that, I'm not really sure. Sirius and James are joining the Order of the Phoenix, as are Lily and Peter, and I know you are. I can't work so I may as well help out where I can. What about you?"

"You just said, Order of the Phoenix,"

"I mean other than that, outside of your mission, outside of the war, what do you want to do?" It was a really good question. One that I had been pondering just before he caught my attention. I shook my head. "I don't know, I've never thought any further than the war and destroying the Dark Lord."

"I understand, really I..."

"There you two are!" We turned to see James and Lily walking down the slope to the bank of the lake where we were sitting.

"I'm glad we found you!" Lily smiled to us.

"Padfoot has been looking all over the castle for you two." He turned and called over his shoulder up the hill. "Hey, Pads! They're over here!" Remus folded his long legs up under himself and stood before reaching down to pull me to my own feet, just as Sirius came over the rise and joined us.

"What were you doing out here?" Asked Sirius with kiss to my cheek.

"Just reflecting on the past year, and the last seven years." He nodded, a smile growing over his face.

"We're done, finally." James turned to me and smiled. "Did you ever think we'd end up how we are now?"

"Never," I looked sideways at him and then at the group as a whole. "We've been through a lot, haven't we?"

"It's only going to get bigger from here. While we were here, we were largely sheltered from it," Remus shook his head. "Once we're out there, it's not just happening to someone else. It's going to be us."

"Yeah I know, but I'm ready for it. We all are."

XXXXX


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**_A/N: As with the cannon divergence, this section will not be broken into years. Only graphic scenes will be separated out. Ashe is nearly finished telling her story. :D _**

**_Contains violence, cannon character death, minor character death, implied torture, coarse language._**

The War

The day after we all left the school for the last time we took our places in the fight against the darkness. I looked on with pride as Remus and Sirius swore their allegiances to the light, promising to fight Voldemort with everything they had, never stopping until we had rid this world of him. I was the last to approach the Headmaster, the leader of our small band.

"Ashlee," I looked up at the utterance of my name and smiled at the Headmaster, nodding as I moved to stand in front of him. "Do you swear to fight the darkness, to uphold the values of the light and keep the confidences of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes." I voice was low and dark as I made my oath. "I'll destroy him or die trying."

"I don't ask that level of commitment, Ashlee." The Headmaster leant in and whispered to me, his eyes twinkling over his glasses.

"I know, Headmaster." I replied smiling.

"I hereby declare you a member of the Order of the Phoenix." He turned to the group of us whom had just been inducted, including Pettigrew, James and Lily as well as McKinnon, and began introducing us to those present who were already joined.

Frank and Alice Longbottom, both Pure-blood and married before the marriage law was introduced, were the first to step forward to greet us, shaking our hands in turn before stepping back and allowing more to greet us. The story behind my arrival was now public knowledge thanks to the Dark Lord, and I was greeted warmly by the two Prewitt brothers, Fabian and Gideon.

"Hmf, more meat to the slaughter, Albus?" A gruff voice asked and I turned to see a much younger and much more whole looking Alastor Moody with both eyes and both legs. He looked over the group of initiates before his eyes trained on me, stepping closer for a better look. "So, this is the lass he's been hunting? I hope you're more dangerous than you look, girly, looks like I could break you with a flick of my fingers."

"Alastor..." The Headmaster's voice was low in warning and I felt Sirius' hand enclose mine as Remus moved to push me behind him.

"Stand down, Boy," Moody barked at Remus and roughly shoved him out of the way. "If she can't defend herself, she doesn't belong in the war." In slow motion I saw him draw his wand and aim it straight at me. Without thinking I acted, using my left arm to bat the wand away from my face and stepping forward with a kick to the middle. The impact doubled him over and I grabbed the back of his neck, raising my leg to knee him in the sternum and earning a choked gasp as the air was forced from his chest.

"Ashlee, that is enough!" I stopped at the request of the Headmaster and released Moody, who straightened up and stared straight at me, catching his breath with one hand on his chest.

"What," Moody gasped out. "Would you have done...if I were across the room?"

"Something else," I replied, eyeing him off as he did me.

"Ashlee is well able to defend herself, Alastor; she does not need to provide proof of that." I watched as he led the man away from me to the meeting room. Gideon Prewitt smiled at me from across the room.

"That was bloody brilliant!" He exclaimed with a sparkle in his eye.

"You haven't seen what she can do when she's armed," Sirius replied, beaming at me.

"Oh hush, you," I said with a smile as I pulled my boys into the meeting behind the Headmaster.

XXXXX

Time seemed to move at two speeds. While in terms of my mission it crawled along, minute by painful minute, forcing me to stand back and watch while my fellow Order members died. It seemed every time we met; there was more bad news on the horizon, with nothing good to even out the sting. At the same time, each death of a colleague seemed to cause time to speed up just a little more. The first of the Order murders came within a few weeks of our initiation.

James, Remus and Benji Fenwick were out on a mission for the Order and had been gone for three days. Their task was to exact covert attacks on small bands of Death Eaters, under the guidance of intelligence from Sev, with the intention of reducing the forces we would face when the war would come to a head. I was expressly banned from missions by the Headmaster, as my role was to wait for the final piece of the puzzle, the last Horcrux, to make itself known and destroy them when they were all in my possession. It was the evening before the three of them were due to return and Lily, Sirius and I were in the kitchen of Headquarters.

"I can't go to bed, not while he's out there," Lily was pacing up and down the kitchen, her hands wringing together and checking the window every couple of minutes.

"Lily," I stood from my seat and moved to stand in front of her, my hand on her arm. "If he's fine you'll have worried for nothing and if he's not he'll need you well rested if you are to be any good to him. Please, go to bed and get some rest. If anything changes I'll wake you. I promise." She took a breath as if to argue.

"Ashe's right, Lil, you can't help him by pacing all night. He knows what he's doing and he can take care of himself. And he's got Moony with him. He'll be fine." Lily looked to Sirius and nodded, turning towards the door. I watched as she took her leave and then turned back to Sirius.

"They will be okay, won't they?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Of course they will be," He said, pulling me into him and holding me tight. His forehead dropped to my shoulder and I felt his brow furrow against my neck.

"Of course they will be," I repeated and pulled back from him, grasping his hand and pulling him from the room. "We should get some rest as well." He nodded and allowed me to lead him up the stairs and to the room the three of us shared. Changing quickly I climbed into bed, Sirius climbing in the other side and laying down on his back, stiff as a board. I wriggled my way into his arms and laid my head on his chest, his arms coming around to hold me as his breath hitched a bit.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking up at him.

"I'm fine, just worried." A small smile crossed his face briefly and then it was gone. I leaned up and kissed his nose.

"Sleep tonight, worry tomorrow." He nodded and relaxed a little, pulling me closer as I laid my head down again and the two of us drifted to sleep.

A blood curdling scream shocked us out of our slumber and I sat bolt upright in bed as did Sirius. Another scream had the two of us up and out of our bedroom door within minutes, each wrapped in a robe and running down the stairs. In the sitting room were James and Remus, covered from head to toe in blood, Lily kneeling in front of James checking him for injuries and Moody gruffly asking what happened. The room was full of blood and gore.

"What happened, Lads?" Moody growled out again as Sirius and I raced to Remus' side.

"I don't really know," Said James.

"They hit us with something as we apparated," Remus spoke up. "It hit Benji and he just...exploded."

"What was it?" Moody growled again.

"I don't know,"

"We didn't hear the incantation," James finished for Remus. "All I know is three of us left and only two came back. I'm going to be sick..." He stood and ran from the room, Lily following close behind. Moody turned back to Remus and looked him over.

"You may as well clean yourself up as well, Lupin. I will be contacting Dumbledore and I'm sure there will be a meeting later this morning. Black, get this mess cleaned up." And with that he left the room, the sound of the floo activating soon after. With a quick squeeze of Sirius' hand, I followed Remus up the stairs to our room to dress and grab mine and Sirius' wands.

"Are you okay, Love?" I asked as I entered the room. He looked up at me and nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He didn't look it as he pulled his ruined clothes off.

"We'll talk after you've had a shower," I said after I had pulled my own clothes on and grabbed the two wands, leaving the room to help Sirius with the clean up. I returned to the sitting room to see him still standing in the spot I left him, staring at the stain on the floor with a lost expression. "Sirius?"

He looked up at the sound of my voice and stared at the palm of my hand, held out offering him his wand. "This is more than a mess, this used to be a friend." He said as he took his wand.

I pulled him into my arms and held him tight. "I know, my Love, I know. Let's help him salvage whatever dignity he has left." He pulled back from me and nodded, aiming his wand at the stained carpet and muttered a cleansing spell. Slowly the blood and gore began to disappear, and I aimed my own at the walls, repeating the spell. Within minutes the room was put to rights as if the events of the morning had never taken place.

XXXXX

"I'm nervous," Remus blurted out as the three of us stood on the front step of my parents' house, ready to explain to my mother and father that we were changing the marriage contract to include him.

"I can tell," I said, and truthfully so was I. I wasn't really certain how they would take the news, as this kind of relationship was not normal in the Muggle world. As I raised my wand to unlock the door, the knob twisted and the door swung open to reveal Sev and Reggie on the other side of it.

"Ashe!" Reggie cried and greeted me with a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?" He nodded.

"Sorry to hear about Fenwick, send my regards to the Order will you?" He said as we entered the house.

"I assume the three of you are here to inform your parents of the changed nature of your relationship?" Sev asked and I nodded.

"Yes, we are. I'm not sure how we are going to explain this, I know this isn't a normal thing for Muggles and even though it is accepted in the Wizarding World, I'm not even sure this is such a good idea, I simply don't want to be the cause of any trouble but I do want to do this and..."

"Enough of your prattle, Lupin." Sev held his hand up to stop the rambling of words falling out of Remus' mouth and his jaw snapped shut again. "You may be pleased to know that I have already broached the subject with your parents and explained the situation. I will admit that they are a little shocked, but after a long discussion of the circumstances they have seen that this will not reflect badly on you, Ashe." He ushered us into the lounge room where both of my parents were waiting.

"Ashe, would you please explain why this is happening." Well, they didn't look as at ease with it as Sev hinted. I took a seat on the couch, Sirius and Remus sitting either side of me, and looked my father in the eye as I told him the story from the beginning. I explained that Remus and I were in a relationship first and why we separated, and that I had found out that Sirius and Remus were in a relationship before the marriage law was enacted. Remus took over the story from that point and told my father that when I had found out this was the reason behind his despair in the first half of the year I had decided to enter into a relationship with both the boys as I had never stopped loving him, nor had he Sirius.

The silence in the room was deafening, and my nerves escalated as I watched my parents process what they had just heard. After what seemed like hours, my mother looked directly at Sirius. "Are you happy with this arrangement, Sirius?" He looked up and nodded.

"Yes, it was my idea in the beginning." My mother's eyes bored into him for a long minute before she finally nodded and turned her gaze onto me.

"I can't say we are happy about this, Ashe, but it is your choice what you do. I'm just glad your Grandparents aren't here to see this." '_Ouch.'_ That stung, even though we had lost both sets before the move to England. My head dropped and I felt Remus' hand tighten on my knee.

"I understand that this is a shock to you, but relationships like ours are reasonably common in the Wizarding world. I assure you that your daughter will be looked on with no less favour than if she were only married to Sirius."

"When is this to happen?" Asked Dad.

"From here we go to my parents' house to introduce Ashe and Sirius and the hand-fasting will happen next week."

"Will you come?" A small voice asked and I realised that is was my own. Again the silence was deafening in the room, and it spoke volumes. I nodded and stood from the couch, the boys echoing my movements. "I hope you do. I'll see you later."

Remus took my hand and Sirius' and apparated the three of us to a new doorstep. I opened my eyes to see a quaint little cottage on a large block of land, surrounded on three sides by a dense broadleaf forest. The cottage itself had white walls with a thatched roof and a mauve door, and pot plants in every corner of the front landing. The scents of lavender, thyme and rosemary filled the air as we approached the door and I watched as Remus drew his wand and unlocked the door.

"Mum, Dad?" He called out in the seemingly empty house. A tall man with dark hair rushed at him and grabbed him by the shirt, pushing him up against the wall and aimed a wand directly at his face.

"What was your birthday gift last year?" he demanded and I watched as Remus thought for a second before answering.

"You gave me a copy of 'The Art of War'. On the inside of the cover was a note 'Fight with your head as much as your heart and you may just get to keep both.'"

"Yes, but do you understand it yet?" Remus said nothing and the man released him, turning and seeing Sirius and I standing in the doorway. "And who is this, Son?"

Remus shook himself before answering. "Well, you've met Sirius Black and this is his wife, Ashlee Black née Towery."

"Ashlee Towery, why is your name familiar?" His eyes narrowed at me as he visibly scanned his memory. His eyes then widened as he recalled. "Ah, you were that girl who went missing a few years back, and then was announced as a Slytherin Muggle-born."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I took a step forward. "Mr. Lupin, I presume?" I held my hand out for him to shake, which he eyed for a few seconds before accepting.

"You presume correctly, why have you been brought to our home?" _'Clearly not one for small talk'_.

"I'd like to speak with you and Mum at the same time, Dad." Remus said quietly, within an instant he was back to the small, shy boy who crept around the castle in the early days of school.

"Very well, please take a seat and I will retrieve my wife." Mr. Lupin left the room abruptly and I moved over to Remus.

"Are you okay?" He raised his eyes from the floor to look at me.

"I know they love me, but I'm not sure they accept me. In fact, I'm fairly certain they don't. I don't know how I know, I just do." I grasped his hand and drew him to the couch, seating him and taking my place next to him, with Sirius on the other side of him.

"We accept you, mate, we always have." Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulders as I wove my fingers between his.

"You are ours and we are not letting you go for anything. I made that mistake once before, I'm not about to repeat it."

"What do you mean, he's yours?" The three of us looked up to see a blonde woman standing in the doorway of the sitting room, Mr. Lupin standing behind her.

"Er, well...Mum, Dad, um...this is Sirius and Ashlee Black and, well, ah..."

"Please tell me you haven't been stupid enough to start a relationship," She took a breath and let it out in a huff. "You are too dangerous for this foolishness, Remus. Now, I'm sure these young people are very understanding and capable, but you are a Werewolf, Son. Eventually you will hurt one or both of them. Perhaps even kill them. If you really loved them you would walk away from this situation."

I was speechless listening to how this woman spoke to her son. Now all of the shame and self loathing I knew Remus to feel made sense. I just stared at his mother in shock as she continued to rant at him. For his part, Remus visibly shrank in the chair with every word that left his mother's mouth. The explosion from Sirius was inevitable.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" He stood and bellowed, stunning the woman into silence. "How dare you! He is your son and you should be happy for him, not telling him off for being happy."

"How dare you, Boy!" Mr Lupin pushed past his wife and into the room. "You will not come to my home and bellow at my wife, you are a child and have no concept of what you are dealing with here."

"I do know, my friends and I have known for some time and it is us who have been there for him month after month. It's Ashe who has looked after Remus the morning after each full moon since she found out, and it's you who locked him away in a cellar to chew himself half to death."

"OUT!" Mr Lupin yelled. "Get out of my house." I stood and grasped Sirius' shoulders.

"Let's go, Love, let's take Remus and go, two arguments in one day is quite enough." I turned to the boy on the couch, his head still bowed and silent. "Come on, Remus, let's go. We're leaving, but not without you."

He stood from the couch and Sirius led him from the room, not once looking up to his parents. As I followed them through the door I turned to Mrs Lupin. "Your son deserves to be happy; I hope you can see past his condition to see that."

XXXXX

The Hand-fasting between Remus, Sirius and I was very low key and simple. I really wanted to give Remus the same level of ceremony that Sirius and I had, but he simply wanted it done.

"It's more about being with the two of you than throwing a flamboyant ceremony, Ashe. I just want to be with you. Both of you."

"If you're sure, Remus." I smiled up at him and fixed his collar.

"I'm sure. Now, Sirius is waiting for us downstairs, let's not make him wait any longer." We moved to the sitting room at Headquarters where the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Ma and Pa P, James, Lily, Pettigrew and Sirius were waiting for us.

The three of us met at the centre of the circle, in front of the Headmaster as he began the ceremony. "Welcome to the sacred circle, where beginnings and endings are one and all things are equal. This afternoon we see a return to the sacred circle of two of our friends. Sirius and Ashlee Black have decided to include a third party to their marriage contract, Remus Lupin. Would the wedded parties please state their intentions today?"

I nudged Sirius and he nodded. "We the wedded are here to include this man in our marriage contract."

"Are you here of your own free will?"

"Yes, we are." I said and smiled at Sirius.

"Would the third party please state his intentions today?"

"I am here to bind myself to this couple in marriage."

"Are you here of your own free will?"

"Yes."

"Your union today will not contravene the requirements of the Marriage Law as the contract will still include a Pure-blooded Wizard and a Muggle-born Witch. Your union today will not require the consideration of a consummation clause. The three of you are here of your own free will, with no intervention of Wizarding Law other than to ensure its legality and does not require any persons to stand up for you in this instance. Would the wedded party please state their promises to the third party?"

Sirius was the first to speak. "Remus, we've been friends since the day we met, and I never realised how close we were until last year. This was a natural progression for me, and with the addition of Ashe, I could never have imagined we would all be standing here like this today. I love you and Ashe with all my heart."

"Remus, you are a beautiful soul and to have you join us is more than I could ever have hoped for. I love you both very much."

"Does the third party accept the offers of the wedded party?"

"I do."

"Would the third party please state his promise to the wedded party?"

"When I look at the two of you, I see my world. I thought I'd lost you, both of you. I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't Remus," The Headmaster leant in and whispered. "But you must make a promise this day."

He turned to look at him before nodding and turning back to the two of us. "I have only myself to offer you, but if you'll have me, I'm yours."

"Do the wedded party accept this offer?"

"We do." Sirius and I said in union as the Headmaster laid a binding cord over the joined hands of the three of us.

"Make your vows."

"Where you, Sirius, and you, Remus, go I will follow. My heart is yours until the end of our days."

"I belong to the both of you and I will protect you with everything I have and everything I am."

"My heart belongs to you, Ashe, and you, Remus, forever."

The rope binding the three of us together glowed brightly and then faded, melting into the air. I now had two husbands, and flew into their arms, both at the same time.

"I would like to introduce Remus, Sirius and Ashlee Lupin-Black." The small group applauded politely and I stood back with Sirius as Ma and Pa P, James, Lily and Professor McGonagall greeted Remus, wishing him well. I reached down and clasped Sirius' hand, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He smiled at me before turning his gaze back to Remus and allowing him to soak up the moment.

XXXXX

Present Day

"I never expected my parents to show up that day, but I had hoped, for your sake, that your parents would be there that day, Ashe."

"Yeah I know. It hurt that they didn't come..." I break off there, unable to finish the sentence and Sirius takes my hand.

"It's alright, Angel,"

"You've got us." James finishes for him.

XXXXX

The War

Time crawled on and more of our friends were taken from us. A routine mission undertaken by the Prewitt Brothers, Caradoc Dearborn, Frank Longbottom and Sturgis Podmore went horribly wrong when they were ambushed by a dozen Death Eaters. Frank and Sturgis managed to get away, but the Prewitt boys were killed and Caradoc was taken prisoner.

Severus had informed us that the Dark Lord was switching focus and attempting to find out who was in the Order. His goal was to destroy us before he made his power play for the ministry.

"But how is he getting this information, Severus?" The Headmaster asked, his voice grave.

"I don't know, Headmaster, he keeps speaking of a secret weapon, but I've not been able to find out what that weapon is."

"Have you heard anything about Caradoc Dearborn?" I asked and again he shook his head.

"I don't know what happened to him beyond the gloating of Travers, Rosier and the Carrows. I did over hear something about extraction, but they stopped talking when I walked over to them."

"Do they suspect you, Severus?"

"In some ways, yes, but I seem to have the trust of the Dark Lord for the time being." He looked directly at me. "Does anyone in the Order know of my allegiance?"

"Sirius, Remus, James and Lily. But they also know not to mention it to anyone outside of our group."

"Even so, that is a few too many for my comfort, Ashe."

"They had to know, and I think you know why." He took a breath before nodding slowly.

"Even so, I believe, for the time being, it would be best to keep your involvement with the Order to private meetings with myself and Ashlee, Severus." The Headmaster peered over his spectacles at Sev. "At least until we can find out what this secret weapon is." I was sure I already knew, but I needed proof.

"Perhaps if we could capture one of them, feeding him veritaserum could help us work out what he's up to?" I suggested gently in the hope that Sev would catch on. From the look in his eye he had.

"I'll begin the brewing as soon as I am able." He turned towards the door, taking a few steps before stopping and turning back to me. "If I hear anything of Dearborn I will send word."

"Thank you, Severus." The Headmaster said, nodding to him. "Just one more thing Severus, will you inform us of when your next meeting is?"

"Of course Headmaster, I have always informed you when I am called."

"At this meeting I would like you to pay close attention to Tom, and inform me of anything you find...odd."

I watched as Sev took a breath and his jaw clenched a little, looking as if he wanted to say something and instead saying "Of course, Headmaster."

"Once again thank you, Severus. Ashlee, I believe we have a meeting to attend." He turned and left the room. Just as Sev was about to leave I grasped his elbow, and he turned to me.

"Yes, Ashe?"

"Just do something for me, Sev?"

He took a frustrated breath and let it go. "Yes, Ashe."

"If anything unusual happens, please, make sure you keep his back to you. He will lash out at the first person he sees."

"I know, I'm no good to you dead."

"No, you're not. And I don't want to lose you." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You are my friend before you are my spy, Sev."

He patted my back before releasing me, straightening his robes and clearing his throat. "I will try to find out what this secret weapon is, and inform you as soon as I do. Stay safe, Ashe."

"You too, Sev." I watched him leave and turned to join the Headmaster in the meeting.

"I have just been informed by my contact that Tom is in possession of what he is calling 'a secret weapon'. He is using this weapon to pre-empt all of our efforts to reduce the number of his followers. My contact is working to find out what this weapon is and when it is known it will be stopped." The Headmaster paused to look around the table at those assembled there.

The Longbottoms, Professor McGonagall, James, Lily and Pettigrew were all silent. Sirius and Remus, sitting either side of me had both turned their eyes to me. Under the table I squeezed their hands.

"Are you saying we've been compromised, Albus?" Moody growled from the corner he was standing in.

"It is not known for certain, Alastor, but it would seem so. I would suggest, until we are more aware of the situation, that you all keep your missions to yourselves. Inform only those whom you must, and for this reason I have sealed your missions inside envelopes, and I would ask that you do not open them until you are alone." The Headmaster drew a stack of envelopes from within his robes and passed them around. Everyone at the table received one, including myself. The meeting ended around my ears as I stared at the envelope, looking up when I felt a hand on my shoulder, following the arm up to the face of Sirius.

"Alright, Angel?" I nodded and stood.

"Yeah, let's go upstairs and find out what's in store for us." I took his hand and left the kitchen. Remus was on the other side of the door waiting for us, as were James and Lily.

"Our room?" Lily asked. I shook my head.

"No, our room, it's bigger." I let Sirius lead me up the stairs to our bedroom, waiting for James, Lily and Remus to enter before shutting the door behind them. In silence the five of us opened our envelopes and pulled out our orders. Sirius was the first to read his aloud.

"Your mission is to observe the comings and goings of suspicious persons in Knockturn Alley, identify those you suspect of involvement with Tom Riddle and report on their activities. Your team members are James Potter, Marlene McKinnon, Peter Pettigrew, Dorcas Meadows and Frank Longbottom." He lowered his parchment and glanced at James. "Well, Prongs, now you don't have to open your envelope."

"You be careful, James Potter," Lily shook her finger at him as she spoke. "You are to come back to me in one piece, do you hear?"

"It's alright, Lil, Wormtail and I will take good care of him." Sirius said with a smile.

"Same goes for you, Love, I don't want to lose you." I said, wrapping him in a hug. He hesitated for a moment and then held me tightly, releasing me after a moment.

"I'll be fine, I promise." He said, smiling at me.

"Likewise, Ashe, Wormy and I will make sure he comes back." He turned to Remus. "What about you, Moony, what does yours say?"

Remus looked down at his parchment, reading the instructions, before blinking, furrowing his brow and reading them again.

"Remus?"

"I...I'm to join the Werewolves and try to decipher their allegiances. I'm to try to garner their support for our cause if that's at all possible. I'll be going alone, and I'm to be without any kind of assistance." He looked up at me, his face a stoic mask. _'No wolfsbane.'_

"Please be careful," I stepped up and laid my hand on his cheek, before wrapping my arms around him. "When do you go?"

"As soon as possible." He indicated to the envelope in my hand. "But I'm not leaving until I find out what you are to do."

I nodded and unfolded the parchment in my hand.

_Ashlee,_

_I have sent Severus to Tom's side with instructions to observe him very closely at the next meeting. When I have received word that a meeting has been called, you are to report to me bearing one of the Horcruxes. We will destroy it during the meeting, and question Severus the next morning as to whether there was any reaction from Tom. The Horcrux you choose to destroy is by your discretion."_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"Ashe?" I looked up to Sirius at the sound of my name.

"I'm to report to the Headmaster when we receive word that Sev has been called to another meeting. I'm to bring one of the Horcruxes with me and destroy it and the next morning we will question Sev to see if the Dark Lord acted strangely."

"Why?" Asked Lily.

"The Headmaster wants to know if the Dark Lord can tell when one of the Horcruxes is destroyed." I said simply.

"Won't that put him in danger if something goes wrong?" I nodded to James.

"It will, but I've given Sev instructions in the event that he lashes out."

"He's smart, Ashe, he'll be fine, I'm sure." Lily smiled at me reassuringly.

"I hope so."

Notice that Sev had been called came only two weeks later, and I reported to the Headmaster's office at the school with the diary in hand. Stepping out of the floo and brushing myself off, I laid the diary on his desk and sat opposite him.

"Thank you for bringing this, Ashlee. We need to know if Tom can feel the Horcruxes being destroyed. I don't believe he will be able to, but we must be certain."

"I'm worried for Sev, Headmaster."

"Severus took this task on knowing that there would be dangers. He took this task on to protect you."

"I know, it doesn't stop me from worrying though."

"Last time, when Remus destroyed the Diadem, the part of Tom that resided in the object tried to prevent its destruction. Perhaps this item is enchanted in much the same way." The Headmaster leant forward and picked up the diary. Opening it, he thumbed through the first few pages slowly, his brow then furrowing as he turned the pages more quickly.

"Headmaster?"

"The book is empty. I wonder..." He leant forward once more, picking up his quill and dabbing it in the ink pot. Opening the book to a page, he began to write. I stood from my seat and moved behind him to peer over his shoulder.

_'Hello'_ The Headmaster wrote. Before my eyes, the words disappeared from the page and new ones began to appear.

_'Hello, who is this?' _

"Tell him you're me, Headmaster." I whispered, and he turned to me, considering my request for a moment before agreeing.

_'My name is Ashlee Towery, who is this?'_

_'My name is Tom Riddle, and I would be pleased to make your acquaintance if the Headmaster were not scribing for you.'_

"Cheeky bastard," I said under my breath and the Headmaster chuckled quietly.

_'Very astute, Tom, sharp as ever.'_

_'Thank you, Headmaster. Might I ask what the year is according to you and your friend?'_

_'The year according to us is 1978. And according to you?'_

_'The year is 1943.'_

"The year young Myrtle Dawson died," The Headmaster whispered to me. "And before Tom asked Horace Slughorn about Horcruxes. In the memory you retrieved from Professor Slughorn, it was implied that Tom was simply asking if it was safe to split his soul more than once, which in turn implied that he had already done it once."

"I thought as much myself, Headmaster. Do you think this is his first one?"

"I do."

_'Hello, is anyone there?'_ More words appeared on the page, from the Tom in the diary and I took the quill from the inkpot myself.

_'Hello, Tom, sorry for the delay, the Headmaster had to step away for a second but he won't be long.'_

_'Ah, is this Miss Towery, then? And might I ask what house you are in?'_ To lie or not to lie, that was the question. Why would a slytherin be on friendly terms with a Gryffindor headmaster? But to pass myself off as a Gryffindor would not be smart either.

_'I was sorted into Ravenclaw.'_ I wrote on the page.

_'I see,'_ The words appeared and then disappeared as the Headmaster reached into the cabinet to retrieve the Sword of Gryffindor. _'You are also lying to me.'_

"Why would you lie?" The sound of a teenage boy's voice filled the office and I looked up from the diary to see a faint projection of a young Tom Riddle standing before the desk of the Headmaster. "Why would you lie, what have I done to you?" I looked into the eyes of a carefully constructed pantomime of innocence, the memory of the young man trying his hardest to appear hurt and confused by my actions.

"Her house is of no concern to you, Tom." The Headmaster said from behind me. "I know what you are and the purpose for which you made this diary, as does Miss Towery here."

"I very much doubt that, Headmaster." He was gloating, so sure of himself was he that the item lying on the desk could not be destroyed. The Headmaster drew the sword above his head, tip pointing down at the diary.

"Doubt all you wish, Tom, you will not win." He thrust the sword down through the pages of the book and a blinding white light filled the office.

"What...What is happening? How is this possible?" The look on the face of the projection of the boy was one of shock and horror. "No, this is not possible! Stop! Sto..."

He disappeared and the diary lay useless on the desk, a trail of thick, black liquid leaking from the hole in the pages like blood. It was now so quiet that I didn't dare breathe or move, waiting for something to happen.

"He's gone, Ashlee, it's alright." I nodded.

"Two down, three to go." I whispered back, looking up at him.

"Yes."

"I hope Sev's alright."

Sev returned to us the following morning, shaken but otherwise fine. He said that while nothing strange happened, he had disturbing news for us. I was called to the private room in which he, the Headmaster and I usually met alone before the Order meetings.

"What did you learn Severus?"

"The secret weapon is another spy." He swallowed thickly and took a shaky breath.

"Are you alright, Sev?" He leaned over holding his ribs and I ran to his side, taking his weight as the Headmaster conjured a chair for him. The two of us eased him down into the chair and I conjured a glass of water for him. "Slowly, Sev, take a couple of breaths and tell me what happened."

I knelt beside him and watched as he steadied himself, taking a sip of water and then handing me back the glass. "The Dark Lord has been informed that there is a contact working with the Order. He tortured myself, Reggie and numerous others with no success. He is furious. As for your request, Headmaster, nothing unusual occurred during the course of the meeting. I could, of course, have missed it while I was being crucioed to within an inch of my life." Smothering my smirk and shook my head at his words.

"Well, Headmaster, if he's snarking off he's in better condition than he looks," I stood from my position and turned fully to face the Headmaster. "Maybe it's time we introduced our contact to the group?"

"With a spy in our midst? Are you crazy?" Sev stood from the seat in shock, only to drop back down with a groan.

"Severus is right, Ashlee, we cannot risk it."

"Do you have the Veritaserum?"

"Severus gave it to me last night before he left for the meeting. I have it here."

"Then leave the rest to me, you've trusted me this far haven't you?" Sev, the Headmaster and I locked eyes for a long moment before Sev's shoulders slumped and the Headmaster conceded the point.

"If you believe the risk is worth taking, Ashe, then I will follow you." I nodded.

"I hope you know I wouldn't do this unless I knew what I was doing, Sev." My eyes flicked to the Headmaster. "Headmaster, if you could have the Veritaserum ready, I will indicate who to deliver it to."

"Very well, Ashlee, let us introduce our secret order member." The Headmaster opened the door to the kitchen, where the full Order meetings were held and passed through the threshold. Severus stepped up behind me as I followed the Headmaster, discretely drawing my wand from my sleeve.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen. Many times in the past I have made mention of our contact with Tom Riddle. I have the honour of introducing him tonight. Severus, would you please step forward." Sev stepped out from around me and nodded to those seated at the table.

"I come bearing some disturbing news. I had informed the Headmaster some time ago that the Dark Lord was in possession of a 'secret weapon' as he called it. I was able to find out last night that this secret weapon is, in fact, a spy."

"We've been betrayed?" The outraged cry came from James, Sirius and Moody glaring at the other occupants of the room.

"By who?" Sirius snarled as he stood from his chair, leaning over the table on his knuckles, his eyes wild. He then turned his wild look onto me and demanded again. "Ashe, by who?"

I raised my wand to Pettigrew and shouted "Incarcerous!" Ropes shot from the tip of my wand, binding the mousey man to the chair on which he sat.

"What is the meaning of this?" James cried out in indignation as he too stood from his chair, Lily stepping in to hold him back. My focus remained on Pettigrew as I clamped his nose shut between my fingers, forcing him to open his mouth and indicated to the Headmaster to bring the Veritaserum over. He uncorked the vial and tipped the entire contents into his mouth, my other hand pushing his mouth shut and cutting off his air way. With one quick knee to the stomach, he was forced to swallow the potion and I then released him, allowing him to catch his breath, coughing and spluttering.

"You bitch, you fucking Slytherin Mudblood bitch! The Dark Lord should have finished you off when he had the chance." Under the influence of the potion he had no choice but to spill his every thought, and as he realised this, he bit on his lip in an effort to stem the flow. Distantly, I heard a gasp from someone in the group at his words.

"You're really in trouble now, aren't you Wormy?" My voice was dark and low as I moved in for the kill. "Some may see pouring a whole bottle of truth serum down your neck as a waste for just one question, but I disagree."

"What're you talking about, Ashe?" James sounded hurt, and personally I didn't blame him. I was accusing one of his closest friends of betraying him. A most heinous crime in the world of James Potter.

"Do you, Peter Pettigrew, serve the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Tom Riddle?" His eyes went so wide that I could see the whites surrounding the irises and he bit his lip so hard a bead of blood began to form in the corner of his mouth. His chin trembled with the effort not to speak, but eventually he could no longer fight it.

"YES!" I was leaning so close to his face that I was sprayed with the blood from his lip and Sev handed me a handkerchief to wipe my face. "I do serve the Dark Lord. I had no choice, they came and they pushed me into it. You don't understand how persuasive they can be. James, Prongs, please forgive me. They threatened to torture me if I didn't take the Mark, please..."

"They threatened, Peter? They just threatened you? Did they even LAY A FINGER ON YOU?" Sirius was livid. He rounded on Pettigrew, grasping him by the collar and the ropes, shaking him and the chair as one. "HAVE YOU SEEN HER BACK? THEY NEARLY KILLED HER AND SHE STILL SAID NO, AND THEY ONLY THREATENED YOU?"

"Sirius..."

"You make me sick, you pathetic little motherfucker!" He released Pettigrew and went for his wand. I reached over and grasped his arm, pulling on it and gaining his attention.

"WHAT?" He shouted at me. "You going to stop me, Ashe?"

"Yes I am." I looked at him levelly and the anger ran out of him. "Sirius, please, let the aurors deal with him."

"He was my friend." His eyes closed in despair. "He was my friend and he betrayed us."

"I know," I pulled him into a hug and he laid his head on my shoulder. "I know."

A throat clearing behind Sirius drew my attention and I looked up. Sev arched an eyebrow at me and flicked his eyes to Pettigrew, still bound to his chair. I nodded slightly and Sev moved to assist Moody in unbinding him to take him away.

"I can't believe it," James had his head in his hands, Lily comforting him. He lifted his face from his hands, his eyes meeting mine. "He was one of us. How are we going to tell Remus?"

"Let me tell him when he comes back. He doesn't need this while on mission."

"I believe this meeting needs to come to a close now. I called you all only to receive the news Severus has just delivered, I did not, however foresee the events that just took place. Ashlee, if I may see you privately for a few minutes."

I released Sirius to follow the Headmaster back through to the private room. "I won't be long, I promise, and then I'm all yours."

"How long had you known?" The Headmaster asked as soon as the door was shut.

"I saw his betrayal in my vision, but until I began to see signs of his betrayal it was merely a possibility."

"When was the first sign?"

"On the train ride to school in our seventh year, he referred to Tom as 'the Dark Lord'. I'm the only one outside of the Death Eaters who uses that title, but that's not really enough to act on. I didn't really get my definitive proof until I knew there was a traitor in the Order."

"I see." He said simply and indicated with his hand that I was dismissed.

"For what it's worth, Headmaster, I'm sorry. Slytherins are expected to turn tail and backstab, not Gryffindors."

"I've said it before, Ashlee, and I'll say it again. Sometimes I believe we sort too soon."

"Perhaps, but you and I both know the Hat would choose Slytherin for me each and every time." I left the room with a squeeze to the aging wizard's arm to join my Husband.

XXXXX

The Dark Lord was furious to learn that his little lap dog was removed from his post. The losses the Order suffered as a result in one night were unprecedented. The families of Marlene McKinnon and Edgar Bones were both massacred in their own homes, the Dark Mark staining the sky above the burning ruins of their homes. Dorcas Meadows was taken from her home by the Dark Lord himself, never to be seen again.

The loss of Marlene was especially hard on Lily, as they had been friends since the first day of school. For myself I felt the loss mostly through Sirius, she was a good friend to him as well. Remus, being still on mission and out of contact, was uninformed of the loss of his classmate and friend. As morning dawned, the last of the night's atrocities was revealed.

Under the cover of darkness, the Dark Lord and his followers had delivered a message to the people of Diagon Alley. Arabella Figg, friend to the Headmaster and Squib member of the Order of the Phoenix was found early in the morning, nailed to the door of Gringotts Wizarding bank. Two very large metal spikes were driven through each shoulder, securing her to the wooden door and suspended two feet above the ground. She was, thankfully, dead before this was done to her. I went with the Headmaster to retrieve her body, the goblins having taken her down as soon as possible and stored her body in a backroom of the bank.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Headmaster; I know she was a friend to you." I said once we had arrived back at Headquarters after returning her body to her husband.

"Thank you, Ashlee; she was a loyal friend, always ready to assist me in whatever I asked of her. She watched over you, you know. I asked her to keep an eye on you and your family after your torture. It was her who informed me of the attack on the Potters."

"I...I didn't know." I was shocked, that this lady whom I had never met had guarded my family so well. "I wish I had known so I could thank her."

The Order was in mourning when Remus returned from the Werewolves. Looking very thin, very tired and badly in need of a shower, he gave a short report to the Headmaster before running to the bathroom and locking himself inside for the duration. I quietly reassured Lily and James that I would tell him of the losses we suffered in his absence. I waited in our bedroom for nearly an hour before the scent of clean skin filtered through the door as it swung open and Remus walked through wrapped in a towel.

"Hi," He smiled as he shut the door. "Why is everyone so subdued?"

"You need to dress and sit down, Remus, I have sad news." He nodded, reaching into our wardrobe and extracting a pair of faded blue jeans. I watched as he pulled them on before sitting down on the bed next to me.

"What's happened, Ashe?" I took his hand between both of mine.

"In the last few weeks, much has changed. Sev informed us that there was a traitor in our midst and that traitor has been revealed and taken into custody by Auror Moody. Once the Dark Lord realised that he had lost his secret weapon in the Order, he went on a rampage. In one night, we lost the entire Bones family, including Edgar, Marlene McKinnon and her family were also killed." Remus' head dropped to his other hand and I heard a sob escape. "I'm sorry, Love."

"Who was the traitor, Ashe?"

"Peter Pettigrew," He stood and roared in anger.

"HOW COULD HE?" Both hands slapped against the opposite wall and he leant his forehead against it. "How could he?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He turned, bringing his hands to his face again and slid down the wall to a crouched position. I sank to my knees beside him. "That's not all. Arabella Figg was found the next morning, nailed to the door of Gringotts Bank."

"What?"

"The Headmaster and I retrieved her body from the bank ourselves."

"Bloody hell."

"We've suffered a heavy loss this week, I'm just glad you're back in one piece. Sirius will need you; he's felt the loss of Marlene very badly."

"Yeah, she was a good friend to him, and to me. How's Lily?"

"Broken. She hasn't left her room since the news broke. James is devastated over Pettigrew. The whole situation is a complete mess."

The door to the room opened again and Sirius filled the gap. He smiled weakly at Remus and I held my hand out to him. Taking it he sat down next to both of us and took Remus' other hand. "It's good to have you back, mate."

"It's good to be back." Remus squeezed my hand gently. "We'll get through this, you know."

"I just want it over."

XXXXX

Christmas was a quiet affair and New Years passed without notice. I was alone in the sitting room of Headquarters when a pop drew my attention and I looked up to see a very old looking house-elf with a bulbous nose, bloodshot eyes and skin hanging off his face in folds.

"Are you the Mudblood Black?" The gravelly voice of the Elf asked me.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Kreacher serves the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black; Kreacher has a package for the Mudblood Black from the good Master Black." He reached up and handed me an envelope, my name written on the front of it in Reggie's hand writing. Tearing it open I read the words written on the parchment.

_To my dear, dear Ashlee,_

_With the help of Kreacher, I have located and retrieved one of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes. He should be delivering it to you now along with this letter. Destroy it, knowing you are one more step closer to ridding this world of his stench._

_I would like to take this opportunity now to thank you, and by extension Severus, for the warm friendship gifted to me over these few years. Without you, my life would have been only shades of grey. You taught me that there is more to us than just our heritage, and for this I am eternally grateful._

_I go now to my death, it is unavoidable. I understand that in a battle such as this, some of us are destined for glory, others the grave. I am making that choice now before fate chooses for me. Mourn not, though I know you will in your own time; and when you do, let my brother care for you as you deserve._

_All my love, and in solidarity,_

_Reggie._

I dropped to my knees with a sharp cry, my hand flying to my mouth and my vision blurring as my eyes filled with tears. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and I looked up into those bloodshot eyes, now also brimming with tears.

"Tell me what happened, please, Kreacher."

"KREACHER!" I looked up to see Sirius standing in the doorway to the sitting room. "What are you doing here?"

"Kreacher is running an errand for the good Master Black. Kreacher will take his leave now."

"No, please. Tell me what happened to him." I looked back up at Sirius. "Kreacher came to me with this letter. I need to know what happened."

Sirius took the letter from me, reading it quickly before sinking to his knees beside me. "Kreacher, please tell me how my brother died."

"The Dark Lord asks his men to lend him a house-elf and the good Master Black offers Kreacher. He seeks to learn what he is up to so the good Master tells Kreacher to watch him. The Dark Lord then takes Kreacher to a cave and makes him drink a bad drink that guards a dark magic, a Horcrux locket. Makes Kreacher see funny things, and then disappears. Kreacher was left to the sounds of the dark, and creepies creeping up the hill. Kreacher returns to the good Master Black and tells him this. Good Master Black makes a copy of the Horcrux Locket and asks Kreacher to take him back to the cave, and Kreacher did. The good Master Black drank the bad drink and sent Kreacher away to the Mudblood Black with her letter and the Horcrux Locket."

"Could he have survived?" I asked Kreacher and he shook his head.

"The creepies were coming for him when Kreacher left."

"Where is the locket, Kreacher?" Sirius asked gently. The small house-elf pulled the locket of Slytherin from under the rags he wore, taking it off and handing it to Sirius.

"Kreacher will take his leave now, Mistress Black does not yet know of her son's death."

"Kreacher, thank you for bringing her this."

"Kreacher did not do it for her." He said over his shoulder before disappearing with a pop.

"Come on, sweet heart, we need to get you off this floor." He stood and pulled me to my feet, leading me to our room. Pulling back the covers of our bed, he set me down on the mattress before laying down himself and pulling me into his arms.

"I can't believe he's gone. I just..."

"I know, sweetheart, I know." He rubbed my back as I sobbed into his neck. "I only just got my little brother back and now I've lost him again."

XXXXX

Morning dawned and I awoke to being held tight by Sirius, my eyes feeling like sandpaper and my throat dry. I blinked a few times, hoping that the night before was a terrible dream when my eyes fell on the note from Reggie, lying open on the bedside table. My breath hitched in my throat, waking Sirius and I felt his hand stroke my back.

"There's nowhere we have to be today if you don't want to get up." I shook my head and pulled myself to a sitting position.

"I have to keep going for him. It would be an insult to his memory if I hid away from the world now."

"I understand. Will you end it today?" He asked as we stood and dressed.

"Yes. There's been enough death on his account." Drawing my wand, I aimed it at the warded draw in our room, taking down the protections and allowing me to open the drawer to retrieve its contents. The cup of Hufflepuff and the golden box containing the ring of Marvolo Gaunt, along with the fang taken from the Basilisk on the first mission I shared with James and Sirius lay within. Taking them out, I handed the gold box to Sirius, the locket in his other hand, and took the cup and the fang for myself. "Let's go."

"Where are you going?" Remus' voice sounded from the doorway and I turned to face him. "Ashe, Sirius, what's wrong?"

"Reggie died yesterday, Moony. He was killed delivering the last of these to Ashe." Sirius held up the golden box encasing the ring for him to see.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know the two of you have been close for a long time." Remus stepped up to me, taking me in his arms and dropping a peck to my forehead. Turning to pull Sirius into the embrace, a peck to his forehead followed.

"We're going to the Headmaster's office to destroy the rest of them."

"I'm coming with you, just let me shower quickly." I nodded and turned to Sirius.

"Should we tell James and Lily?" He nodded.

"They would want to be there. What's the plan once they are destroyed?"

"I'm not really sure. I want this over as soon as possible. Maybe I can call him out once the last one is destroyed. I just don't know." He nodded his understanding.

"I'll go and get James and Lily."

The five of us landed in the Headmaster's office, Sirius and I carrying the three Horcruxes and the Basilisk Fang. James, Lily and Remus followed us through as the Headmaster looked up from his desk.

"You have them all?" I nodded. "When did you receive the locket?"

"Last night..." I broke off, unable to continue and Sirius took over.

"Reggie gave his life to bring us the Locket. He was killed last night and the locket was delivered to us by my family's house-elf."

"I see, I am sorry, Regulus was a good boy and a good friend to you, Ashlee." I simply nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "Show me the Horcruxes please." I laid the cup of Hufflepuff on his desk and Sirius set down the locket and the box containing the ring. The Headmaster stood from his desk and unlocked the cabinet containing the Sword of Gryffindor. Nursing the blade, he held it out offering it to us. James was the first to take the hilt.

"Where is the ring?" I reached forward and opened the box, exposing the Ring of Marvolo Gaunt. Without hesitation he turned the sword tip down and poised it above the ring. "This is for Marlene, you bastard." He thrust the sword down through the centre of the circle in the ring. A deafening roar filled the room and a black, viscous ooze dripped from the metal as the stone fell from its setting. As suddenly as it came the noise disappeared, and James pulled the sword up again, handing it hilt first to Sirius.

Lily pulled him away from the bleeding box and into her arms. "Thank you, Love."

"Ashlee, you must use the fang if you wish to destroy one." I nodded and pulled it from my pocket, looking over my shoulder at Sirius before holding the tooth high over the cup of Hufflepuff and plunging it into the bronze. A vortex of magical wind engulfed me in the final moments of the Horcrux stolen from Hepzibah Smith, so many years ago. My thoughts, as I twisted the fang and mangled the metal of the cup, drifted to the lives taken to create and protect these objects, Reggie at the forefront of my mind. The wind settled and I drew back from the cup and turned to my friends. The last remaining Horcrux lay on the desk and Sirius raised the sword as I commanded the locket to open.

The two halves of the trinket separated and on the inside was the image of a human eye, searching each and every one of us until it settled on Sirius. A black cloud of smoke erupted from the locket and rose above the desk, taking shape. A dark and chilling voice filled the office, speaking directly to Sirius.

"I have seen into your heart, Sirius Black, and I know your deepest fears. Hated by your mother, disappointment to your father, pitied by the Potter family so much so that they took on the burden of you against their better judgment. Even your wife prefers the affections of the Werewolf, driven into your arms by circumstances out of her control and accepting your affections only when his are not available. The responsibility of your existence you force upon all of those around you for the simple reason that you want to feel loved. And they are forced to give you this love whether they wish it or not."

A cry of rage and despair erupted from Sirius and he stepped forward, plunging the blade of the sword into the middle of the locket. I watched as he was engulfed by the black cloud before it dissipated, revealing Sirius still leaning heavily onto the hilt, the sword buried deep into the locket, through the wood of the desk and hovering less than a foot above the stone of the office floor. I smiled and took a breath to congratulate him when I heard his breath hitch and saw his shoulders shaking.

"Sirius," I reached for him but he shied away from me. "Sirius, please tell me you don't believe it." I reached for him again and this time he let me bundle him into my arms, clinging to me tightly.

"But it's true." I could feel wetness soaking through my shirt. "I don't care that my parents hate me, but losing you was too much."

"You haven't lost me, my Love. I'm sorry if I let you feel like you were second, because you weren't. I love you, just as much as I love Remus and I'm sorry for allowing you to think I didn't." Remus joined us and pulled the both of us into his arms.

"And I love you as much as I love Ashe, mate. Nothing will ever change that." Together we held him close, stroking his hair and rubbing his back, and slowly he calmed down in our arms.

"You are our heart, Sirius. Remus and I, we tend to live in our heads a lot and you remind us that there is more to the world than books and strategy."

"Are you trying to say that I'm not the brains of the operation?" He chuckled weakly.

"Well, we've known that for years. Oof!" I look up and shake my head at the sound of Lily elbowing James in the ribs for his comment.

"I'm such an idiot,"

"Yes, but you're our idiot and we want you with us." I pressed my lips to his in a lingering kiss. "I love you so much, you are essential to us."

"We need you, mate," Remus said and Sirius looked up at him. "You bring the fun into our relationship."

"I believe the three of you have some things to discuss. Perhaps, now that this ugly business is over, you should all turn in early. Spend time with each other tonight, for we may well be at war tomorrow."

XXXXX

Talking was the last thing on our minds when Sirius, Remus and I returned to our room at Headquarters. I didn't realise until Sirius revealed how he had felt how much of him I had missed over the last year, but in a silent agreement, the three of us had decided together that words could wait.

As soon as the door had drifted closed, Remus claimed Sirius' lips in a bruising and heated kiss. I had never seen anything like it before and I decided in that instant that I wanted to see more of this. For now, I had taken the role of spectator, and sat back in the chair in the corner of our room watching as my boys undressed each other. My eyes followed Remus' hand as it drifted down the planes of Sirius' chest, down to...

XXXXX

Present Day

"Whoa, stop!" James yells with his hands up. "Okay, theoretically I know what the three of you get up to in that room, but I don't need to hear it!"

"James!" Lily cries out in what appears to be disappointment.

"Squeamish much, Prongs?" Sirius snickers at him while Remus flushes bright red.

"Shut up, Padfoot." James grumbles as Lily rolls her eyes.

"Why don't you start from the next morning, as a compromise?" She then casts a sly look sideways at her husband before continuing, "Details later."

"Lily!"

"What?"

XXXXX

The War

What seemed like hours later, the three of us lay in a pile, Sirius and I on either side of Remus, our heads on his shoulders. I held Sirius' hand on Remus' chest and Remus' other hand drew lazy designs on my hip as the three of us came down from our high.

"That was..." Sirius started breathlessly.

"Interesting," I said with a smirk, earning a lopsided grin from Sirius.

"It was certainly an experience," Remus took a breath and let it out slowly. "We weren't too heavy for you, Angel?"

"No, I want more of this; both of you, together."

"We do need to talk though, Angel." Sirius said. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I'm sorry I gave you reason to. What made you feel that way? How can I change it?"

"I think it was because you and Remus were together before the law came in. I mean, I know you broke up because of threats made, but there was the promise that you would get back together after the war, and I...well..."

"Go on, mate, you have the floor. Tell us how you feel."

"The Locket was right; I'd never really known what it was like to be loved before I met you. When I was little, Reggie loved me and looked up to me. But then he became the kind of son my parents would be proud of and I was alone again until I met you and James and..." The name Peter Pettigrew went unsaid, but heard nonetheless, and I squeezed his hand in support. "And then Dumbledore gave you to me to look after, Ashe, and I thought I had it all."

"What happened?"

"When we included you, Moony, in our relationship I saw the way you were with Ashe. It was like you had never been apart and I felt like I was intruding, so I decided to give you some space. And then the doubts began to creep in and I convinced myself that I wasn't needed..."

"What do you need to not doubt us? What can we do?" I asked.

"I liked waking up with my nose buried in your neck and your fingers in my hair. Those are the moments I really felt loved. I like being held." I watched as Remus' other arm tightened a little around his shoulders.

"If you feel like you're not being held enough, Pads, please tell us."

"We'll always have a hug for you, just please don't let it get this bad again. We may not have another Horcrux to tell us when something is wrong." He smiled at that and I leaned over Remus to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"What about you, Moony?"

"As long as I have the both of you, and you are both happy, I'm happy. I love you both, and both of you accept me as I am. That's enough for me." His hand on my hip ran up my side lightly to my shoulder, eliciting a shiver at the tickle. "Ashe?"

"I was happy with Sirius, but I missed you, Remus. And after last night I realised how much I had missed you, Sirius, this last year. I need you both, and I meant what I said in the Headmaster's office. You're our heart, Sirius. You are full of passion and impulse and, yes, occasionally recklessness. Remus and I can get bogged down in words, but you are our fire. We need you, Love. And Remus, you're our leader. Sirius and I together can be a bit of a firestorm. Sev had quite a job trying to keep me in check but you seem to manage the both of us with ease."

"I had practise between he and James." The three of us chuckled at the thought. "I think this can work as long as we keep talking to each other."

"I want to make this work." I said simply.

"So do I." Sirius leaned up and wiggled his finger to me. "Come here, Angel." He reached around with his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me in for a long kiss. His lips moved against mine, coaxing them open and his tongue slipped in to stroke mine. Lost to the sensations of the kiss, I barely heard the groan from Remus.

"Oh, brilliant." Sirius and I broke off with a giggle and pounced, latching on to a side of his neck each and drawing a gasping chuckle. "Alright you two, calm down, we need to get some rest."

XXXXX

There was no need to call the Dark Lord out; instead he attacked the school of his own volition. Sev informed us that he had set out on a personal errand when Reggie had not presented himself at the meeting two nights prior. The night he died. When he returned from his errand, he was livid, lashing out wildly at any and all in his path and bellowing for Bellatrix Lestrange.

"He disapparated with her, I do not know to where, but they were only gone for a short time. When they returned she was beaten and bloodied and he was wilder than I have ever seen him. What is going on, Ashe?"

"I have taken from him some very precious objects and I imagine that the burglary has now been discovered."

"He is massing his forces and will attack the school under the cover of darkness. You must summon the order to Hogwarts before it is too late. I will seek out Reggie, before..."

"Reggie's gone, Sev. He died two nights ago." The shock and sadness of the loss was written on his usually stoic face.

"How?"

"He was killed in the act of retrieving one of the objects. I didn't know what he was planning until Kreacher arrived here with it." For the first time in the history of our friendship, Sev initiated the hug, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me to him.

"He was a good friend and he will be missed." Releasing me, he cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Lucius and I will be fighting with the Order, but we must arrive with the Dark Lord."

"I understand, the assistance of the two of you will be greatly appreciated and it will be an honour to fight by the side of both of you."

"At night-fall, Ashe. I will see you on the battlefield." He offered his hand and I took it, wishing him all the best with a handshake before seeing him off to return to the Dark Lord's side. Shutting the door behind him I raced through Headquarters, alerting the members of the Order that the school would come under attack at nightfall that night.

I opened the door to the room I shared with my boys to see them seated on the bed, Remus attempting to read a book with Sirius leaning over his shoulder asking questions at varying intervals. When they heard the door swing open they both looked up.

"Alright, Angel?" asked Sirius.

"The Dark Lord will attack Hogwarts on night-fall." I said simply and Remus shut the book and stood from the bed.

"We're ready, Ashe,"

"And we'll be fine." Sirius finished.

"Will the two of you come to the school with me to alert the Headmaster?"

"Of course,"

"We're with you all the way, Ashe." Remus pulled me to him and dropped a kiss to the top of my head.

"I have to send a message to Borislav Krum and Madeleine Guillaume before we go."

The last of the light of day disappeared from the horizon as the heaviest wards in existence came down over the school. All of the youngest students were sealed inside their common rooms in a manner reminiscent of the battle of the vampires of my sixth year. I met the contingents from Eastern and Northern Europe, led by Borislav, and the contingent from France led by Madame Maxime and Madeleine Guillaume in the Entrance Hall after their arrival by portkey.

"Fraulein Ashe, I vas glad to hear from you. My friends vill fight for you as promised." He stepped aside to introduce a young blonde man around the age of fourteen. "You remember Pieter?"

"Yes I do, I'm pleased to meet you again, Pieter." He took my hand and shook it, nodding to me but saying nothing. Madeleine smiled as she watched us get reacquainted before greeting me with a friendly hug.

"I am glad to see you again, Ashe. 'Ow are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Ah, oui. I 'ear you are now married?" I smiled at this and nodded. She leaned in and whispered "To two men?" I blushed and nodded again, earning a squeal and a very enthusiastic hug. She then flitted off to join her former Headmistress and receive her instructions from the battle. Krum turned to watch her leave and simply shook his head before turning back to me.

"I still say she is not varrior material."

"Yeah, but we need all the help we can get." I said and slapped his arm as I left to keep lookout. Sirius and Remus, refusing to leave my side, flanked me as I stood atop the astronomy tower and watched the Dark Forces build at the school gate, just outside of the wards.

"It is the quality of one's convictions that determines success, not the number of followers, Ashe. Just remember that." I looked to my left to Remus and smiled.

"Who said that, Moony?" asked Sirius.

"I did." He said before turning to the two of us and smiling back. I reached out and took his hand on one side of me and Sirius' on the other.

"Take out the Dark Lord anyway you can. Cut the head from the snake, the snake dies."

"That's not just one snake out there, though." Sirius noted before flashing the two of us a brilliant grin. "But then, they don't have me." Remus snorted and shook his head on the other side of me, turning his attention back to the wards as the onslaught of hexes began.

The increasing intensity of explosions spurred the three of us into action and the boys and I ran down to the entrance hall to join the ranks of those who had come to defend the school. Scores of students, some not strictly old enough to fight were lined up outside guarding the main doors to the castle. I recognised many of them from my own school days and greeted a few of them briefly as Sirius, Remus and I pushed our way to the front of the crowd. The Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and most of the Order were there already, including James and Lily.

"Are you ready, Ashlee?" The Headmaster asked me and I turned to him.

"Is it possible to be ready?" I asked him.

"For this, in some ways yes and in others, no. I have an old friend of yours I would like to reacquaint you with. Surely you have not forgotten Caledfwlch?"

"Of course not, Headmaster. Thank you for allowing me to use this again." I said as I took the sword by the hilt. Its weight was familiar in my hands and I held it point facing up, ready and waiting for the wards to come down.

The Dark Forces descended on us in what seemed to be slow motion. The first wave was lead by Mulciber, Lestrange, Avery and Nott.

"Stand your ground!" I heard Professor McGonagall shout from somewhere to my right. A green flash whizzed past my ear and a scream from behind spurred me into action. I stepped forward with the sword, the leather of my battle suit flexing with my movements as I sliced the first of my opponents in two from the left shoulder to the right hip. Another hex sailed towards me and I lifted the sword to block it. The curse ricocheted off the steel blade and connected with a Death Eater approaching me from the right. In a smooth movement I swung the sword behind me and brought it back around to behead my assailant. Stepping through the strike, I turned to see another coming at me from the left. Swinging the sword down in an arc, I brought it up to chest height with my hand on the flat of the blade and, stepping up, ran him through.

"Ashe!" I heard from behind and I stopped, waiting for Sirius and Remus to join me. Planting the sword in the ground, I drew my wand and aimed it at the nearest masked person.

"Sectumsempra!" I shouted, and a white light shot towards my target, who ducked, rolled and stood, flipping his mask off.

"Fuck's sake, Ashe, that was close!" Sev shouted. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry, Sev, didn't know it was you." He ran to join Sirius and Remus.

"Alright, Snape?" Sirius said in greeting.

"Black, Lupin."

"Where's Lucius? Titillando!" I asked as I ducked a purple bolt of light.

"With the Dark Lord, guarding him for the main event. Confringo!"

"I thought you said he was fighting with us? Reducto."

"He will be, but for the time being he's busy. Sectumsempra!"

"Wormtail!" I heard James yell from behind me.

"Come on, Peter, come out and play!" Sirius joined in the call and I turned to look over my shoulder. The short, dumpy little traitor was surrounded by James, Remus and Sirius and from the sideline I could see Lily moving to intervene. Severus and I ran to intercept her, grabbing her and pulling her back from them.

"Let go of me!"

"Do not intervene, Lily." At the sound of Sev's voice she turned and looked at us.

"Let them have their revenge. They've earned it." She looked back to the three of them, now duelling with their once best friend, and nodded slowly.

"Avada Kedavra!" At the sound of the killing curse, Lily and I turned once more to see a jet of green light sail towards Remus and I watched in horror as time seemed to slow down. At the last minute he ducked, the curse soaring over his head and hitting a Death Eater duelling with a student behind him. At the sight of Remus narrowly avoiding death, Sirius went wild, his body morphing into the shape of a very large, shaggy black dog as he leapt onto Pettigrew. His jaws clamped around the man's neck, closing off his airway and ripping through skin, muscle and sinew alike. Pettigrew lay motionless on the battlefield, his eyes wide and lifeless as Sirius, now human again and his face covered in blood, retched at the taste of blood in his mouth. The arms around my middle, which I hadn't noticed until then, loosened their hold as Sev let me go and I ran to Sirius, wiping the blood from his face and mouth while Remus held his hair back.

"I killed him."

"He asked for it, mate. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Remus rubbed his back as he threw up again.

"I ripped his throat out with my teeth, Moony."

"I would have done the same thing if Sev hadn't been holding me back." I conjured a glass and filled it with water, handing it to him as his vomiting slowed and then stopped. He accepted the glass, taking a large mouthful, swallowing and rinsing out his mouth.

"Thanks, Ashe." He sat back on his haunches and surveyed the battlefield. "Is it over?"

I looked around at the sight of so many people laying dead on the battlefield; Death Eaters, Order members and students alike. The walls of the school were shattered and the battlefield strewn with rubble. I turned slowly, taking in the sight of what used to be the main entrance to the school and then looked to the main gate. Standing between the wrought iron gates, surrounded by a handful of Death Eaters, was the Dark Lord.

"Not yet, it's not, Sirius." I squeezed his hand and stood, making my way to face down the Dark Lord. Caledfwlch was embedded by the blade into the ground very near to where I stood waiting for the Dark Lord to make his move.

"Ah, Ashlee, how..._pleasant_...it is to see you again. It seems you have called your friends out to fight for you, to die for you. How..._admirable_...it is that these fine witches and wizards would follow a Mudblood into battle."

"Their reason for following her has nothing to do with blood, Tom." I heard the Headmaster say and his Death Eaters stiffened at the sight of the powerful wizard standing by me. I risked a quick look in his direction to see him, Sirius and Remus standing to my left.

"You must be proud of your protégé, Dumbledore. She does cut a fine image, facing me down in the battle suit I had made for her. Trained by one of my finest followers, as well; such a coup for you." He turned his eyes back to me. "Now is your last chance, Ashlee. Join me, and I will spare your friends. Including the traitor hiding behind your skirts, Severus."

"There's a difference between backing me and hiding behind me, Tom." I said as Sev stepped out, his wand at the ready. "There is nothing on this earth that would convince me to join you."

"Not even the lives of your friends? Your husband, or husbands as I now hear is the case. Your great mentor and teacher. The people who have hidden you during your time at the school. You would sacrifice them for the sake of defying me and my purpose?"

"I'd rather die than see her stand with you." I turned to my right and smiled to Sev, catching the impressed looks on Professor McGonagall's and Moody's faces.

"That can be arranged, Half-blood." Screeched Bellatrix Lestrange from behind the Dark Lord, who turned his head to her.

"Hush, Bellatrix. You will have your time." Turning back to face me, he opened his mouth to speak again. I decided that I was tired of the sound of his voice and wanted to bait him a little.

"Are you going to stand there prattling all night or are we going to finish this?"

"You insolent little..."

"Yeah, yeah, we've had this discussion before if you remember. Cut the crap and let's have at it."

"Very well, draw your wand, Ashlee. Let us finish this with honour."

"If you think you're capable of honour." I said lifting my wand at the ready.

"First we bow to each other, the courtesies must be observed." I raised my wand and bowed, just as the Dark Lord did, before straightening as we began to circle each other, waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

"Did you give the Prewitts the same courtesies? The Bones' or the McKinnons? What about Arabella Figg? Did she get the niceties before you nailed her to a fucking door?"

"Language, Miss Towery, the art of duelling is not to be spoiled by profanity." A shooting red flame exited the end of his wand, taking the shape of an enormous snake and setting fire to the vegetation around us. "Fiendfyre is a beautiful thing, is it not, Ashlee?" The fiery snake set its focus on me and took a swipe. I jumped back as it struck at the place where I had been standing, the ground incinerated in an instant. As it drew itself up again I took the opportunity to look around for some help, but everyone I could see was engaged in a duel. Sirius was busy with Rosier Snr. and Remus was duelling with Avery Snr. I dived out of the way of the fireball again and saw Sev and Bellatrix locked in battle, Professor McGonagall taking on Mulciber Snr. and Moody with the Lestrange patriarch. I was running out of puff, the Dark Lord cackling at the sight of me dodging the enchanted flame, when a swish of long blonde hair brushed past my eyes as I was lifted out of the reach of the flames. A wand then came into my field of view and I followed the arm with my eyes to a shoulder and finally to a masked face.

"Finis ignis totalis." The flames were gone as quickly as they were conjured and I looked behind me again to the face now revealed to me.

"Lucius." The Dark Lord's voice was dripping with venom as he eyed his former servant. Only then did Lucius release me from his grasp, his arm unwinding from around my torso and taking a small step back from me.

"My..." He stopped, pursing his lips together briefly before raising his chin and trying again. "Tom."

"Return to my side and you will be forgiven this transgression." He cast a quick glance sideways to me and I nodded ever so slightly.

"You know he can't win," I whispered to Lucius. "Even if he kills me now, he won't win. Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore. They all know he can be and will be destroyed."

"I must stand with the one I believe will be victorious,"

"You may rejoin me, Lucius."

"I believe Ashlee will win." He raised his wand to take on the Dark Lord, but not fast enough. With a flick of the Dark Lord's wand arm, Lucius' chest exploded, showering me in his blood.

Without thought I reacted, and took aim at the Dark Lord. "Avada Kedavra!" The green light from my wand hurtled towards him, and in his arrogance, he simply stood his ground and smiled. Having never cast the killing curse before, I was unprepared for the searing sensation of my soul rendering in two, as if I could actually feel the jagged edges of the tear ripping through my body. In my mind's ears, I could hear the heartbeat of the Dark Lord being strangled by the curse, his soul ripped from his body as his physical being collapsed to the ground. Distantly, I heard a screech from behind and I turned on instinct. Bellatrix, outraged at the death of her master, launched herself at me bodily and tackled me to the ground.

"Mudblood bitch!" Her hand connected with my face in a bone jarring slap and my head snapped to the side from the impact. She grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head back, exposing my neck as she produced a knife, tip pointing down at my throat. Pushing all of her weight into the thrust, she swung down with the knife. I squeezed my eyes shut in preparation for the strike, but it never connected. I cracked open an eye to see Sev standing above her, having pulled her off of me and I saw her go for her wand. Locating my own quickly, I aimed it at her.

"Crucio!"

"Sectumsempra!" My slicing hex cut off the curse aimed at Sev, catching her in the throat and at such close range it sliced through her neck completely, her body crumpling to the ground as her head rolled off to the side.

"You alright?" Sev asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I looked around to see Rosier, Mulciber, Avery and Nott bound with ropes and held at wand point by McGonagall. The body of the Headmaster lay off to the side, Auror Moody and Lestrange also deceased not far from him. A gurgle from behind me drew my attention and I turned to see Lucius, his chest mangled and blood pouring from his mouth with every gasping breath. I moved to kneel by his side.

"Lucius," His upper body was little more than an open cavity, bone fragments having sliced open his lungs and they were quickly filling with blood. "I'll send Sev to get the nurse; you'll be fine, just hang..."

"Too...late," He gasped, and more blood welled up out of his mouth. "Narc...issa, pregnant."

"We'll make sure she's looked after, Lucius." Sev said as Sirius and Remus lifted me away from him. I saw Sev meet the eyes of Sirius and nod just before I was dragged away and into his and Remus' arms; pulling my face to his shoulder and I heard Sev utter the killing curse.

"It's alright, Angel, it's alright." Sirius cooed to me and Remus rubbed my back as I cried for the loss of my first protector, Lucius Malfoy, and for the loss of my mentor and friend, the Headmaster.

"It's over Ashe," Remus said from behind me. "It's over and we won."

XXXXX

Present Day

"He saved your life." James says quietly and I nod.

"Not for the first time." I say quietly and Remus reaches over to rub my shoulder.

"I know, sweetheart."

"When Voldemort went out looking for his Horcruxes, why didn't he check the one with Malfoy?" Lily asks and I have to admit it's a good question.

"I don't know," I shrug. "When he was pissed he made mistakes, perhaps it was a mere oversight."

"We'll never know now."

XXXXX

The War

So many people had died because of one man's thirst for power. I sat in the front row of the memorial service, listening as Professor McGonagall read the names of those we had lost during the war and in the battle, only a week before. It felt like a lifetime ago. Sirius, Remus and I had busied ourselves with the cleanup at the school, clearing rubble and recovering bodies in an effort to move on from the horror we had faced. Many of the names I didn't recognise, but too many of them I did.

"Abby Knight." My head fell into my hands at the name of the young, blonde Gryffindor, who could only have been a second year when she died, and I felt Sirius and Remus both wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"Emmeline Vance, Borislav Krum, Pieter Krum," He was only fourteen. "Horace Slughorn, Albus Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall's voice hitched at the name of our Headmaster, and I watched as Professor Sprout placed her hand on her shoulder and took over the reading.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dorian Greengrass, Arabella Figg, Fabian Prewitt, Gideon Prewitt." A howl of despair came from the other side of the gathering and I turned to see a red-haired couple with a young family huddled in mourning for the brothers. "Benji Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Marlene McKinnon." I grasped Remus' and Sirius' hands at the sound of the name of their friend. "Mundungus Fletcher, Alastor Moody, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black..." I dissolved into tears at the sound of Reggie's name and Sirius pulled me into his arms as I sobbed into his neck. The rest of the list was read out but I didn't hear the names. Lucius and Reggie had protected me from day one, and in the end they had given their lives for me. I felt Sirius and Remus pull me to my feet, Sirius placing the wreath for Reggie in my hands as the two of them guided me to the edge of the lake.

Wading out to about knee depth, I laid the wreath on the water and remembered all the times I had shared with Reggie as the memorial song that had been chosen began to play. The voice of John Lennon filled the air around the castle as I let the wreath go and Sirius' arms came around me from behind.

_Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people living for today_

I turned my face skyward and my breath hitched. Sirius' forehead dropped to my shoulder, his arms tightening ever so slightly around me and I laid my hands on his forearms, squeezing gently. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Severus escort a barely showing Narcissa to the water line to lay a wreath for Lucius. She met my eye and I inclined my head to her in respect for the sacrifice her husband had made. She returned the gesture before turning and walking away.

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people living life in peace

I turned in Sirius' arms and he pulled me from the water back up to where Remus was waiting for us. The redheaded lady for the Prewitt boys, whom I now recognised as a younger Molly Weasley, made her way down to the water with two wreaths, one for each of her brothers. Remus pulled Sirius and I into his arms, Sirius' head on my shoulder as I cried into his hair, his arms tight around my middle.

You, you may say  
I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one

_Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people sharing all the world_

At the insistence of James, the group of us left the memorial early to grieve in private, and we made our way to the front gates as the song reached its conclusion.

You, you may say  
I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one

**_A/N: Memorial song: Imagine John Lennon 1971 watch?v=-b7qaSxuZUg  
_**

XXXXX

Present Day

"So many people died who didn't need to." James shakes his head at the loss of our friends, still raw even two years later.

"I miss him so much." Sirius nods in agreement with my words.

"I'm just glad Mum and Dad lived to see him destroyed."

"I wish they'd have lived to see Harry."

XXXXX


	34. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

_**A/N: Minor character death, coarse language.**_

The Aftermath

Time moved on and the wizarding world recovered from its loss. The trials of those who followed the Dark Lord were long and tedious, swallowing much of the time of the remaining Order members. The Inner Circle were handed straight to the Dementors, without even setting foot in the walls of Azkaban. The Averys, the Dolohovs, the two Lestrange brothers, Nott, Rosier and Mulicber Snr. were all turned into empty shells by the disgusting dark creatures. Hadrian Mulciber escaped the kiss of the dementor, but only barely. He, along with many of his colleagues, was sentenced to imprisonment for the rest of his natural life. Most of these inmates were younger than I, and I saw them as the ones I had failed.

Ma P tried her best to convince me that this was not my fault, that their choices were theirs alone, but for a long time I felt that I had failed to offer them an alternative. Reggie and Dorian Greengrass were the exceptions, and it cost both of them their lives.

For their own part, Ma and Pa P returned home not long after the last of the Dark Lord's followers were incarcerated. With none left to threaten them, they were free to resume their lives, and James Lily, Remus, Sirius and I were there to welcome them home. They both looked exhausted.

"Ma P, is everything alright?" I asked gently.

"Oh yes, my dear. Charlus and I are simply getting old and tired. Nothing to worry about." I looked at her for a long minute, not convinced, before nodding and moving in to kiss her goodbye. She placed her hand up to stop me. "I do seem, however, to have a slight chill and I don't wish to pass it on to you, dear." I watched as, on cue, her eyes narrowed in preparation to sneeze and when she did, a small spark flew from her nose.

"Perhaps you should go to St. Mungo's, then." She smiled and shook her head.

"Oh no, I'll be fine in a few days."

I should have pushed her harder to get medical help. I couldn't help but think that if I had, then I wouldn't have been sitting in the front row holding Sirius while he wept and howled over the caskets of the only real parents he had ever known. They had both died of Dragon pox.

On the other side of Sirius sat James, in tears in Lily's arms, as Remus read the eulogy to the small gathering in the cemetery of Godric's Hollow. Lily, heavily pregnant with their first child, looked over James' shoulder at me and a tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to her and she nodded, turning back to the service as Remus approached the four of us, sitting between James and Sirius.

"You can go up and say goodbye now, mate." Remus whispered to Sirius as Lily pulled James from the chair and led him to the coffins. I stood with Remus and eased Sirius out of the chair, my arm around his shoulders and the three of us followed in James' and Lily's footsteps. I stopped with Remus, watching Sirius approach first Ma P and then Pa P; he traced the names etched into the gold plagues on the caskets before laying the flat of his hand over where their hearts would be. Finally he removed his hand from the casket of Pa P and turned to us. He stepped quickly back into our arms and Remus and I folded him up as a new wave of tears erupted from him.

"Take me away from here; I don't want to watch them buried." I nodded and folded him into my arms, apparating him straight to our room in the Potter mansion, Remus barely a second behind us.

XXXXX

They missed the birth of Harry by less than a month. In the early hours of the morning of the 31st of July 1980, we were woken by a cry of surprise and the three of us piled out of our room and through the doorway of the Potters' room.

"Lily, what's happened?" I called from my place in the doorway.

"My water's just broken." James was standing over the bed staring stupidly at the growing puddle and looking for all the world like he had no idea what to do. Remus and Sirius were in no better condition. I rolled my eyes and huffed at them, entering the room and opening the closet.

"Do you have a bag packed and ready?" I vaguely remembered her being told that it would be a good idea in the event of a surprise.

"Yes, second shelf in the closet. Ahhh!" She looked over at her husband who was frozen in shock and staring. "JAMES!"

He visibly shook himself and spurred into action. "Ah, ok. Er, floo to St Mungo's?"

"I think that would be a very good idea; boys, can you help him get her up?" They both blinked at me owlishly. "BOYS!"

They flew forward, grasping a hand each and pulling Lily to her feet as I plucked the bag off the shelf. James took her arm from Remus and helped her hobble to the fireplace, Sirius on the other side of her and Remus reaching for the floo powder. I followed carrying the overnight bag and the five of us arrived at St. Mungo's looking very dishevelled. Lily was taken in straight away; Sirius, Remus and I sat outside the delivery room and watched James as the pacing began.

After the first hour he was beginning to make me feel dizzy. After the second hour, the tension had gotten to Sirius and he had stood and begun pacing as well. Watching the two of them pace in opposite directions was making me seasick. As it was approaching three hours, I watched out of the corner of my eye as Remus began to stir and stand.

"So help me, if you start pacing I will stupefy you," His head snapped around to look down at me.

"I'm getting a drink of water," The amusement in his voice was audible.

"Oh, well, that's alright then."

"Thank you for your approval," He said chuckling as he moved to the water cooler. "Would you like one?"

"Please." He sat down again, handing me the cup, as the door to the delivery room swung open and a mediwitch entered the waiting room.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes?" Sirius and James answered both at the same time and I heard Remus snort as my head dropped into my hand. The mediwitch simply looked confused.

"Sirius, your surname has never been Potter," I looked up at the mediwitch. "The one you want is the one with the glasses."

"You may see your wife now. You have a beautiful baby boy, and mother and child are very healthy." He was in shock as he looked around at the three of us.

"I'm a daddy." He said, he mouth gaping open, a similar expression on Sirius' and Remus' faces. "I have a son." I smiled and shook my head.

"So I heard, now get your arse in there and say hello, Daddy."He nodded and strode towards the delivery room with a new purpose in his step. Sirius and Remus turned slowly to each other and then to me.

"It's a boy!" Sirius' joy was infectious and I smiled at his reaction. He turned to Remus again. "We're going to spoil him so much. We're going to have to teach him everything we know, Moony!" His smile turned devious as did Remus'. My head dropped into my hand again.

"Oh, God. Someone needs to warn McGonagall."

XXXXX

Present Day

I decide to wrap up my story at the birth of baby Harry, as from that point onwards the five of us have lived in the same house in Godric's hollow. James and Lily decided to sell the Potter mansion, not wishing to live in the house his parents died in.

"Wow, so that's it!" James smiles at me as I finish speaking.

"Yeah, I accepted the mission with the intention of putting to rights what I saw in the vision. I never really looked past the end of the war, because I really didn't expect to survive."

"And now you are at university, Sirius is in Auror Training and Remus is in the middle of writing his first book." Lily smiles at the three of us in turn. "I'm really proud of all three of you."

I smiled my thanks to her. "How did you get into a Muggle university?" James asks.

"Professor McGonagall wrote a letter of recommendation to the Dean, explaining that I had attended an exclusive school for gifted students and that while my results were considered private, I had satisfied the basic requirements for entry to any course of my choosing." He nods and then yawns. Lily looks to the clock on the wall.

"My goodness it's nearly midnight. I think perhaps..." She stops short as there is a knock on the door. Terror grips me as the thought that I missed something enters my mind.

"Everybody upstairs right now." I say quietly and they all look at me, not moving.

"Ashe?" Remus looks concerned and I shake my head.

"In the other version of my life, tonight was the night James and Lily died. Please, upstairs now."

"What about you?" James asks and I shake my head again.

"I will deal with it, please just go." The knocking on the door resumes. "GO!" The four of them pile up the stairs and into the nursery as I head down the three stairs to the front door of the house. Taking a quick breath to steady myself, I open the door to see a shape swathed in black and darkness. I raise my wand at the ready.

"Bloody hell, Ashe, put it down." I recognise the sound of Sev's voice immediately and breathe a sigh of relief.

"I thought for a minute you were someone else." I say as I lower my wand and he steps through the doorway. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I wanted to see you before I left, I meant to be here hours ago, but I got caught at your parents' house."

"Snape?" Sirius's voice filters down the stairwell and I turn to see him, Remus, James and Lily standing at the top of the stairs. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine, Black, I'm merely here to say goodbye."

"Are you finally taking that holiday I've been nagging you about?" I ask with a smile, but my smile drops as he slowly shakes his head.

"No, Ashe, I'm leaving." He takes a long breath and looks at me levelly. "You remember the pact we made?"

"No, you can't," I shake my head, he can't leave.

"I can and I am. I need to find my own place. You have found yours, and Reggie's gone. I've already been to see your parents. They would like to see you, sooner rather than later."

"No, please don't go."

"I have to. I have my end of the bargain to fulfil." My vision begins to blur as tears fill my eyes.

"Please stay." My voice hitches and I fly into his arms. "I'll miss you too much."

"I know, Ashe, and I'm sorry but I have to. Too many people see me as a Death Eater or a Traitor. I need to go." He pats my back before releasing me and pushing me back.

"He's right, Ashe," Sirius says from behind me and pulls me to him, his arms winding around me from behind as Remus descends the stairs to join us. "He needs his own life now."

"Thank you for everything you did for her," Remus says as he offers Sev his hand to shake. I smile weakly as he takes it, shaking it once before releasing him. Sirius leans forward, his right hand leaving my waist to repeat Remus' gesture.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. For everything."

"Thank you for protecting her when I no longer could." Sev says as he accepts the gesture and I smile again.

"Should you ever choose to return," says James, offering his own hand after descending the stairs to join us. "There will be a place at our table for you."

Sev takes his hand and shakes it with a nod. "Thank you."

"Goodbye, Sev." Lily walks up to him and embraces him for the first time since the end of fifth year.

"Goodbye, Lily. Good luck." Sirius releases me for Sev to embrace me one last time. "Good luck, Ashe. See your parents, they miss you."

"I will." I step back and watch as he opens the door, looking over his shoulder to me once more and I raise my hand in farewell. The door closes behind him on the first stroke of midnight, and I dissolve into tears.

Sirius turns me to him and I bury my face into his neck, holding on tight as I sob into his shoulder. Another hand glides gently down my back and I hear Remus speak. "Let's go to bed, Angel." Sirius pulls back slightly to allow him and Remus to guide me up the stairs to our room.

As the door closes, Sirius draws me into his arms, and I wrap my own around his neck. From behind, another pair of arms slide around my waist and a familiar pair of lips press gently to the skin of my neck. Another tear falls from my eyes and I sniff before I look up to Remus and smile.

"It'll be alright, Angel," He whispers to me as he drops another kiss, this time behind my ear. I take a breath and surrender to the sensations, gasping as he finds the spot at my pulse point, my head dropping back on to Remus' shoulder and opening the pathway for Sirius' lips to trail a path on the other side of my neck.

XXXXX


	35. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**_A/N: Last chance for a lemon, and finally the threesome I promised you all. Contains sex, oral, slight M/M. Cheers_**

"Do you want this, Sweetheart?" The tickle of Remus' breathy words in my ear draws a shiver from me as I nod. I feel Sirius' lips stretch into a smile and his fingers trail gently up my sides, his hands slowly sliding my shirt up. In union, the boys release me just long enough to pull it over my head before Sirius' lips return to my skin, trailing wet, sultry, open-mouthed kisses down the column of my neck, between my breasts and to the waistband of my slacks, stopping to dip his tongue into my navel. Remus' fingers ghost from their position at my waist, up and around to my back, snapping open the clasp on my bra, his lips and tongue soothing the marks left by the straps as his hands slide back around to palm my breasts. I feel his fingers rolling, pinching and rubbing my nipples, and I arch into his hands with a cracked cry, giving Sirius ample room to remove my slacks and knickers, leaving me completely bare between them.

"Taste her, Padfoot," Remus' growled command sends shivers down my spine and I feel my leg being lifted to hook over Sirius' shoulder. Remus grasps my chin with one hand, claiming my lips, his tongue seeking and finding mine just as Sirius' tongue delves between my other lips. With a flick of Sirius' tongue over my clit, a bolt of pleasure lances through me, Remus swallowing my moan while his fingers continue to play with my nipple. I break the kiss and cry out, my head thrown back on Remus' shoulder, when I feel a sucking sensation on my clit and a finger push its way into my channel. Remus' arms tighten around my body to hold me steady for Sirius, my back arching as I feel the tension build in the base of my belly, needles of white hot pleasure slicing through me as that finger begins to thrust, soon to be joined by a second.

"Oh, God, please don't stop!" My arm comes up to wrap around Remus' neck, my fingers tangling in the hair at the back, and his lips return to my throat, once more nipping and suckling at the spot beneath my ear. I feel Sirius suck my clit into his mouth again, his tongue flicking over the tip of my clit and the tension snaps, my body trembling and quaking as the wave of pleasure crashes over me and I scream the names of my boys, first Sirius, and then Remus.

"Is she ready for us, Padfoot?" The husky voice of Remus brings another shudder to my body and I feel Sirius smile against my thigh before placing an open mouthed kiss to my hip.

"More than ever," His breath rushes across my skin and then suddenly I am being lifted and my boys lay me gently in the middle of the bed. Pushing myself to my elbows, I watch as Sirius and Remus undress each other, hands travelling across smooth skin, Sirius leaning down to take Remus' nipple into his mouth and earning a cracked groan, his hands flying to Sirius' hair and holding him to his chest before pulling him up for a soul-wrenching kiss, tasting the combination of me and Sirius together.

I feel my heart flip and my breath rushes out in a silent gasp as Remus trails his lips down Sirius's throat, finding a spot on his neck that pulls a hoarse shout from Sirius' lungs before turning him to face me, his hand running down the planes of his chest, down to wrap around his erection.

"Yes," He gasps out and my own hand mirrors his movement, travelling over my skin, over my breast to dip between my parted thighs, finding my already sensitive nub and flicking it with the tip of my finger. The tingle begins anew, bolts of pleasure tearing my breath from my lungs and sending shudders through my body as I watch Sirius' eyes roll, Remus' hand pumping and stroking him, Sirius twitching and groaning every time Remus rolls his thumb over the tip.

"More, Moony," Another flick of my finger over the tip of my clit sends a shard of pleasure through me and the moan that falls from my lips draws the attention of Remus, who looks up at me and his eyes narrow, a sly smile growing over his face.

"Starting without us, Angel?" I smile and open my arms and legs in welcome, Remus placing a heated nip to the side of Sirius' neck before climbing onto the bed and stalking towards me. His lips claim mine, pushing me back to the mattress, and I surrender to him, my hands running up his chest to his shoulders as he folds me into his arms. I can feel his erection brushing my folds and I trail my fingers down his arm, across his belly to wrap my hand around him, tearing a gasp from his lungs before he takes my hand and brings my knuckles to his lips. I watch as he pulls away with a devious smile and looks over his shoulder at Sirius. "Come here, Padfoot."

"Definitely," That same devious smile crosses Sirius' face and I watch as he too climbs onto the bed and stalks towards me. At the first touch of his lips to my hip my head falls back to the pillow again, a low moan leaving my lips as I feel his tongue dip into my navel again. Slowly, those lips slide their way up, stopping to engulf first one nipple and then the other, my back arching into his touch and then he was moving again, his lips trailing up my chest and then my neck. I open for him immediately when he licks my bottom lip, allowing him to claim my mouth before he pulls away, angling his head to whisper into my ear. "Who do you want first, Angel?"

"I want both of you, please." My voice cracks at the feeling of his hand dipping between my legs, fingers finding my clit and rubbing in small, swift circles, and sending sparks shooting up my spine.

"How do you want us?" Remus demands gently, the scrape of his teeth on my pulse point while his fingers roll and twist my nipple.

"I want you, Remus, behind me, and you, Sirius, in my mouth." Arms wrap around my middle and Remus pulls me to my knees, his chest flush against my back and he returns his attention to my neck, sucking and nipping at the skin there and my eyes drift closed.

"Open your eyes, Angel." I open again to see Sirius, on his back before me, his arms open in invitation and I lean forward, capturing his lips in a soft kiss before trailing across his jaw and down his neck, beginning my journey south. The taste of his skin is salty and I stop to swirl my tongue around his nipple, earning a cracked groan and a twitch with a brush of the tips of my fingers over his ribs. "Oh, yes."

"Are you ready, Angel?" The bed dips behind me and I nod as I feel Remus move into position, gentle hands running down my back and up my sides and Sirius gasps and jerks in response to the tiny nip I deliver to his hip bone, my tongue then soothing the bite as I move closer to my goal.

"Oh, Merlin!" His breath leaves his lungs in a hoarse shout as my tongue swipes across the blunt head and I smile before opening my mouth to take him in. As my lips close around him, I feel Remus brush my entrance briefly and then push forward, filling me to the hilt, and I shiver at the feeling of finally being filled completely. He begins to move, pulling back slightly before pushing back in again, his hands gripping my hips and beginning the burn anew. My tongue swirls around Sirius as I, too, pull back, sucking on the up stroke, running my tongue over the head before pushing back down again. "Ah, more. Please, Angel."

His hands dive into my hair, stroking my scalp with his fingers and the sounds of skin slapping together, moans and grunts fill the air of our room. From behind me I feel Remus' tempo increase, one of his hands roving around to stroke my clit and my body trembles with each flick of his finger. No longer able to focus, I release Sirius, and he pulls me up, parting my lips with his own and plundering my mouth, and with one last flick of Remus' finger I shatter, razor sharp needles of fire igniting my whole body. From behind me I can hear Remus' own shout and the warmth of his release filling me.

Sirius breaks the kiss with a smile as Remus pulls himself from my body and, lifting me gently, lowers me onto Sirius. I arch back into Remus' chest, watching Sirius' eyes drift closed at the feeling of being encased within me and Remus begins to move me, his fingers trailing up my sides while Sirius's hands grip my hips, guiding my movements.

"Just like that, Angel." Sirius' voice is hoarse in my ears. Still on my high from Remus, I begin to tremble again, gasping for air as Remus' teeth nip at my throat and his fingers pull at my nipples. I throw my head back onto Remus' shoulder and Sirius tightens his grip on my hips, urging me faster. A hand leaves my breast and inches down to where Sirius and I are joined, stroking my now very sensitive nub and I cry out again, the muscles in my legs and belly shuddering and tightening as the tension and burn builds to more than I can stand and yet still unattainable.

"Please," I cry out and I feel Remus smile into my neck.

"Please what, Angel?" Comes the growl from Sirius and I feel the smirk stretch further over Remus' face.

"More, please." I cry out in desperation. My back is suddenly cold, Remus having moved from behind me, and my world turns as Sirius flips me onto my back. With no hesitation, the power of his thrusts increases and my legs rise to wrap around his hips.

"Make her come, Moony," Sirius gasps out and I feel a hand squeeze between us to travel down my body again, stopping only when those searching fingers find their goal, flicking over the tip of my clit and I tremble and jerk as sparks fly through my body. "Gonna come so hard."

Sirius' thrusts grow erratic, his head thrown back and the tendons straining in his neck, my nails clawing at his back and tearing a hoarse shout from his lips as he finally lets go. Slowly his head lowers and he falls to his elbows, his forehead resting on my chest and my breath hitches when I feel him press a lingering kiss to the tattoo over my heart, the same one both of my boys bear, the crescent moon and the paw-print.

XXXXX


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**_A/N: Last chapter, I hope those of you who have read all of the chapters have enjoyed the extra little fluffy gift that has only been mentioned in the lemons :D_**

My eyes slowly open again to see Remus leaning forward, a gentle press of his lips to Sirius' temple before Sirius turns, claiming Remus' lips in a lazy kiss. As they break off, Remus turns to me, his lips falling to mine and gently begging entry, his tongue lazily stroking my own. With a contented sigh he breaks off and settles Sirius between us, holding him from behind while Sirius folds me into his own arms and the three of us drift off to sleep.

The sound of baby Harry crying wakes me from my slumber. Snagging the robe from the head board of the bed, I gently extract myself from Sirius' arms and watch with a smile on my face as he turns and snuggles into Remus. Pulling the robe on, I open the door as quietly as I can and leave the room, closing it behind me with a soft click.

In the nursery, I find little Harry sitting up in his cot and he smiles as he sees me enter the room. Having helped Lily with him before, I now know the difference between a hungry cry or a dirty cry and a lonely cry and I can tell he simply wants some attention. Leaning over the cot, I pick him up and hold him close, listening as he gurgles happily in my ear and blows raspberries at me.

"Moony and Padfoot are going to have to get you one of your own soon." I turn to see James standing in the doorway watching me with a smile on his face.

"We're working on it," I say with a smile and he grins.

"Yes, I heard last night," I place my hand over my mouth in embarrassment as he waggles his eye brows.

"Oh no, really?" He smiles and laughs.

"It's alright, now we're even." He says and leaves the room, heading downstairs to start on breakfast. I chuckle to myself as I place a now content and laughing Harry back in his cot, brushing his dark hair back from his smooth, flawless forehead.

Finite Incantatum.


	37. Acknowledgments

Acknowledgments:

Meditation music -

First song: Wayra – Voices of the Wind – watch?v=BYDjiKl5J4U&feature=fvwp&NR=1

Second song: Native American Indian spirit of meditation – watch?v=CeBw_atUkoo

Music for the dissection of the Werewolf - Native American Flute and Sharmanic Drums – watch?v=FiHr02V9sRw

Music used for the funeral of the Werewolf - Native Americans: Spirit of the Sun – watch?v=pZbZwK4hshI

Sirius' song as he flew around the chandelier: The Cat and The Moon, Lord of the Rings stage production performed in London May 2007 at the Theatre Royal, Drury Lane. Found on youtube - watch?v=PNF4B41l6hY

Memorial song: Imagine John Lennon 1971 watch?v=-b7qaSxuZUg

Full lyrics to the pub song, inspired by the adaptation as seen in Taras Bulba the film of 1962, starring Yul Brynner and Tony Curtis. It is to the tune of Kalinka. Youtube link - watch?v=823doKkeemI

**If We Drink We Will Die (Some Men, They Are)**

Some men they are sailors,  
Mighty ocean whalers,  
As from shore to icy shore they boldly sail.  
But the man I drink to,  
The man nobody drinks to,  
Is the man who only goes to sea to drink the ale.

Chorus  
If we drink we will die  
If we don't drink we will die  
So we might as well say "What the hell!"  
And raise our glasses high  
Whatever your name  
You'll be dying just the same  
So you might as well say, "What the hell!"  
and join us in a drink  
Hey!

Some men they are fighters,  
Mighty warrior fighters,  
As from battlefield to battlefield they run.  
But the man I drink to,  
The man nobody drinks to,  
Is the man who only goes to war just for the rum.

Chorus

Some men they are lovers,  
They work under covers,  
As from lady's bed to lady's bed they creep.  
But the man I drink to,  
The man nobody drinks to,  
Is the man who only goes to bed to go to sleep.

Chorus

Some men they are thinkers,  
Other men are drinkers,  
As from public bar to public bar they roam.  
But the man I drink to,  
The man nobody drinks to,  
Is the man who only has one drink and then goes home.

Chorus

Story line inspirations:

Ashe's point of view of the panty raid from "Shared Destinies" by amightypenguin

Runes on the doorknob of the Gaunt Shack inspired by "Geminus Terra" by AllIsButToys.

A huge thank you to any and all involved with harrypotter wikia. I really could not have done this story without the information on this site.


End file.
